This Soap Opera Called Life
by Red Witch
Summary: The latest completed chapter in the lives of the Misfits and X-Men is filled with new enemies, new allies, new dangers as well as riots, plots to take over the world, madcap insanity and a murder or two.
1. A New Chapter Begins

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters or anything else! Well now that that's out of the way, on to another one of my 100 chapter fics that give me hours of torment to write! But if you think this is gonna be a typical fluffy fic you are mistaken! Lots of drama as well as comedy here folks! And you know things are gonna change for our two groups of merry mutants and humans (AGAIN!). Which means, you guessed it…more new characters. But what else do you expect in…**

**This Soap Opera Called Life**

Chapter 1: A New Chapter Begins

The latest turbulent chapter in the lives of the X-Men and Misfits began on a surprisingly normal day.

"DRAKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ICE THE HALLWAY?" Scott shouted.

Well normal if you were an X-Man that is.

Not long after the latest practical joke by Bobby several of the X-Men were relaxing in the kitchen watching television and snacking when Jean walked in. "Hey Jean how were classes today?" Scott asked.

"Not bad," Jean said as she put down her books and got herself a soda. "I mean as well as can be expected when you're the only mutant on campus."

"People still hassling you huh?" Rogue asked. "Man doesn't anybody give mutants a break?"

"Well Doctor Sterisin who teaches two of my classes is pretty nice," Jean said as she sat down at the table. "But other than that most of the people on campus avoid me like the plague. It's so different than high school."

"Well Jean did ya really expect to be Prom Queen or something?" Rogue asked.

"No," Jean folded her arms and sighed. "But I was hoping for some kind of tolerance. It is college you know?"

"Yeah and it's filled with the same jerks you graduated with," Rogue told her. "Something tells me they might still be a bit ticked off at you after what happened at graduation."

"Like it's our fault Magneto and his goons interrupted the ceremony," Kitty groaned.

"Well that must have been fun," Thornn remarked.

"Tell me about it," Scott moaned. "What a way to end a high school career. Hey turn up the volume, the Professor's on."

The volume was turned up and the students watched the news. "Today Professor Charles Xavier, well known Mutant Rights advocate spoke at the Museum of Natural History in New York City. Professor Xavier has recently published his book _Only Human: The Mutant Question and Answer_, which advocates peaceful co-operation between mutants and humans and offers some unique answers to some of the world's problems."

"Do you really think this book the Professor put out will do any good?" Rogue asked.

"Well its one way of getting our message across," Jean remarked.

"It's sure getting a lot of people talking," Kitty said.

"Unfortunately that's not all they're doing," Thornn remarked as scenes of anti-mutant protestors picketing the museum were shown.

"While Xavier preaches tolerance, other mutants are clearly not of the same opinion," The reporter spoke as scenes of fire and devastation were shown on the screen. The X-Men blanched as they saw who the mutant was terrorizing a small city. "An unidentified mutant recently attacked an anti-mutant demonstration in Paris yesterday, killing nine people and wounding several others. The mutant is still at large."

"Lucas," Scott growled.

"God if they ever found out he's the Professor's son…" Jubilee shook her head.

"Well he's not his son technically," Bobby scratched his head. "I mean he's one of his son's split personalities…."

"It's still not exactly the kind of publicity we need right now," Scott told him. "I don't know how he's eluding Cerebro!"

"He's probably using the same kind of cloaking technology Magneto has," Kitty said. "I mean he is working for him now."

"More like trying to worm his way into power more like it," Sam remarked. "And he's making plenty of people nervous. Can't say I blame 'em."

"The President has now decided to include in his cabinet a Department of Mutant Affairs," The reporter spoke. "The leading candidate is Henry P. Gyrich, a former federal agent with vast experience in dealing with mutants and other superhuman related phenomena."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Scott slammed his fist on the table.

"This is a joke right?" Kitty gasped.

"How did that weasel manage to get in good with the President?" Bobby shouted as a picture of Gyrich shaking hands with the President appeared onscreen.

"You know this guy?" Thornn asked.

"This guy is partially responsible for ruining our reputations at Bayville High and exposing us as mutants!" Jubilee snarled. "Because of him and his buddy Trask my parents took me out of here!"

"He had Jean and I captured and we nearly wound up being Cobra's guinea pigs!" Scott snapped.

"He's a real anti-mutant nut!" Kitty added. "Putting him in charge of a Department of Mutants is like…like…"

"Putting a fox in charge of guarding the hen house," Sam growled.

"Oh great!" Thornn groaned. "Can things get any worse?"

The reporter on screen continued. "This Friday the Senate will hold open hearings discussing the Mutant Problem. They will be lead by Senator Edward Kelly who is the author of the Mutant Registration Bill."

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Sam looked at Thornn.

"Also testifying will be Charles Xavier and Graydon Creed," A picture of a sharp dressed man with blue eyes and sandy hair flashed on screen. "Founder of the Friends of Humanity."

"Oh isn't that wonderful," Rogue spat. "What a jerk!"

"I heard he's thinking of running for the Senate also," Kurt said. "Just what we need. Another Senator that hates our guts and in charge of a small army of people who want to kill us!"

"Man," Rogue groaned. "I'd hate to have a jerk like that in the family."

"And I thought Mystique was bad enough," Kurt agreed.

"Shut it off," Scott grumbled. "I don't wanna hear any more."

"Yeah," Jean used the remote. "Why don't we have some peace and quiet for a change?"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said.

Unfortunately at that very moment the alarm sounded. "What's going on?" Kitty shouted.

"Some nut just blew up our front gates!" Tabitha shouted as she ran in.

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" Kurt grumbled as they scrambled for battle. "So much for peace and quiet!"

#######################################################################

Meanwhile things were not much better over at the Misfit base. Roadblock had gathered the team to debrief them on their latest mission. "Even my sisters are gonna be part of this as well as Firestar and Dragonfly?" Althea asked.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get with this one," Roadblock told her. "Only Spyder and the Babies are gonna be left behind with Cover Girl. Spyder's still too unskilled."

"Must be big," Lance whistled. "So what's up?"

"Three days ago several death threats were sent to Senator Kelly. A group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Acolytes signed them. And we all know who they report to," Roadblock said.

"Great," Pietro rolled his eyes. "My insane father wants to kill Kelly."

"Who doesn't?" Lance grumbled. "We'd all like to take a crack at him."

"Then you kids are gonna love this next assignment," Roadblock told them. "Guess who's gonna be his bodyguards for the next three days?"

"Please say somebody else," Todd groaned.

"Sorry," Roadblock shrugged.

"Oh well isn't that special," Pietro mocked.

** AU universe, remember? See the fic Parallel Lives for the details.**

So what will happen, besides a lot of fun Kelly torture? Will the Misfits save Kelly from Magneto? Will Kelly be better off with the terrorists? Who blew up the X-Men's front gate? Read and find out.


	2. Kelly's Worst Nightmare

**Kelly's Worst Nightmare**

The next day part of the Misfits walked down the hallway of a swank hotel. "Well if we're gonna be stuck babysitting Kelly at least we'll do it in style," Althea remarked. Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro and Wanda were with her. "So what did Kurt have to say in his e-mail Todd? Anything new?"

"Oh nothing much. Just some nut broke into the mansion yesterday and tried to wipe out the X-Men all by himself," Todd told them. "More specifically Gambit."

"Who doesn't want to kill Gambit?" Lance snickered. "But I think that honor should be reserved for Rogue."

"Yeah well it took the whole team to subdue him," Todd told them. "They got him stashed down in the med. bay. He's some kind of mutant whack job. According to the Elf he kept going on about the end of the world and the destruction of mutantkind and he was from a future that shouldn't happen and how it was all Gambit's fault, yada yada yada…"

"Whoa," Fred shook his head. "Sounds like Xavier ain't the only one who's been spending a little too much money on alcohol if you get my drift."

"Yeah well Xavier wants to check out his head a bit before they decide what to do with him," Todd told them.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Senator Kelly shouted at General Hawk and Shipwreck as the Misfits entered the room. "HAVE THOSE DELINQUENT FREAKS AS MY BODYGUARDS? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Speaking of headcases," Lance grumbled under his breath.

"Senator it makes perfect sense if you think about it," Hawk said not too diplomatically. "Who else better to protect you from mutant assassins than other mutants?"

"But does it have to be **these** mutants?" Kelly roared. "My god! I was their principal once! I know these maniacs! They shouldn't be let loose without a leash!"

"Keep talking like that and mutants will be the **least** of your problems," Shipwreck growled as he grabbed him by the shirt. "Understand?"

"Trust me," Lance grinned as he pointed at Shipwreck. "He's a **lot **more dangerous than any one of us!"

"Like it or not Kelly you're stuck with us," Pietro folded his arms. "So we're all just gonna have to learn to live together for the next few days until the hearings are over."

"Then you can get blown up on your own time," Shipwreck remarked as he and Hawk left the room. "Watch him kids."

"Great," Kelly grumbled. "Stuck in a room full of mutants."

"You shouldn't complain," Todd told him. "A mutant has been following you since this morning."

"What?" Kelly blinked and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing.

Then Xi appeared. "Hello," He grinned.

"YEAHHHH!" Kelly startled and backed away. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Yeah right," Pietro scoffed. "We're not that lucky!"

"Listen to me you little punks," Kelly growled. "You'd better watch your step…"

"No you listen," Althea stood toe to toe with him. "Did it ever occur to you that it's stupid remarks like that which are making you a target in the first place? As much as I'd love for you to drop dead on your bigoted butt right now, our job is to make sure you that you don't get bumped off by mutants that hate you even more than we do!"

"And believe me, that's an accomplishment in itself," Lance growled.

"I'll bet Mystique's probably in on this," Wanda said. "She never did get over him horning in on her job as principal!"

"What?" Kelly looked perplexed as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know," Pietro said. "Short story, our old evil boss Mystique a.k.a. Principal Darkholme a.k.a. Risty Wilde really has it out for you."

"Wait are you telling me that Principal Darkholme and Risty Wilde were the same person?" Kelly blinked unable to comprehend this information. "How is that possible?"

"She was a shapeshifter duh!" Fred told him.

"A mutant terrorist once ran Bayville High? Well that explains a lot of things!" Kelly groaned. "Not to mention that collection of AK-47s I found in the drawer of my desk."

"She's also Rogue and Kurt Wagner's mom," Xi remarked. "Which explains why they are so screwed up."

"Well having Magneto as a father would screw anybody up," Pietro remarked.

"You should know," Althea quipped. "But only Rogue's related to him."

"Magneto?" Kelly blinked. "I've heard of him. Isn't he supposed to be one of the world's most dangerous mutants?"

"Yup," Fred nodded. "Also he's Quickie's and Wanda's dad too."

"Oh this is **really** changing my position on mutant registration!" Kelly snapped sarcastically. "I knew you mutants were screwed up but I had no idea how screwed up!"

"Hey it's not our fault we had bad home lives," Pietro made a face.

"But we're doing much better now," Fred grinned and pulled out a sock puppet from his pocket. He put it on his hand. "Right Mr. Socky?"

"Si senior!" Mr. Socky replied.

"Oh god no…." Kelly's eyes widened in horror. "I'm a dead man!"

A few hours later General Hawk decided that maybe he should check on Kelly. He saw Althea standing guard at the door. "Password?" She asked.

"What password?" Hawk replied. "We don't have a password."

"And that's how I know it's you," Althea grinned.

"Dare I ask how it's going in there?" Hawk indicated with his thumb.

"Well after informing Kelly about some family background The Blob and the others decided to have an impromptu therapy session with sock puppets," Althea told him.

"If it was anyone else I would be worried about now," Hawk smirked. "Then what did you do to him."

"Well we tried to find out a bit more about his love life," Althea continued. "The Senator responded to our questions in a very rude manner by the way. This led Xi to conclude that Kelly was lacking in positive physical contact as a child. So he started to hug him. It took us a full hour to get him to unlock the bathroom door and come back out."

"How did you do that?" Hawk chuckled. "You didn't break down the door did you?"

"No but Kelly did once we started singing showtunes from Cats," Althea said. "Which is strange since he was very quiet when we did selections from Hair and Phantom of the Opera."

"Uh uh," Hawk was making an effort to hold in the laughter. "So what's going on now?"

"I think the Blob is now regaling him of stories of their rehabilitation," Althea opened the door for him.

"And when last we heard Granny is doing very well in Tahiti," Fred had his arm around a very sullen Kelly. "She's even opened up a bar there."

"Did I ask? Did I ask?" Kelly shouted.

"No and quite frankly I'm kind of hurt," Fred replied.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kelly buried his head in his hands.

"Well to start with you're not very nice," Fred began.

"You have an ego that rivals my brother," Wanda continued.

"You don't like to listen to other people with different points of view," Xi said.

"And let's face it you're a jerk," Pietro said.

"Well I see that you all are getting along just fine," Hawk said.

"Fine? Fine?" Kelly shouted as he jumped up. "Do you know what these…_people _did to me? They tortured me with showtunes and puppet shows! That one attacked me!" He pointed at Xi.

"He only hugged you because he wanted to be your friend," Fred told him. "That's another problem you have, you're not very loveable."

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Kelly shouted. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

"They can't leave," Hawk said matter of factly. "They're your bodyguards."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE MANIACS!" Kelly shouted. "I DEMAND THE RIGHT TO HAVE HUMAN BODYGUARDS!"

"Sorry Kelly," Hawk said with a note of satisfaction. "But that decision is even out of my hands. You're stuck with them. Have a nice evening." He calmly walked out the door.

"Oh god no…" Kelly trembled as the door closed. "NO! NO! I CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" He clawed at the door but it was locked. "I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE PEOPLE THREATENING MY LIFE! YOU HEAR ME? LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"Now Senator," Fred grinned. "Let's take some deep cleansing breaths. Maybe we should sing some more songs?"

"Not the signing again!" Kelly shouted. "YOU PROMISED ME NO MORE SINGING! I'M GOING BACK INTO THE BATHROOM!" He ran into the bathroom again.

"And to think I wasn't gonna like this job," Lance grinned.


	3. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the...

**A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Hearings**

"Three days of **this**?" Kelly moaned. "I won't make it…I won't make it!"

"Oh come on," Fred said cheerfully. "Let's play the Name Game again!"

"NO!" Kelly shouted. "NO MORE GAMES! ESPECIALLY CLUE!"

"Don't tell me you have something against board games now?" Xi asked.

"I do if insane mutant teenagers play them!" Kelly shouted. "This is a nightmare!"

"Well cheer up," Althea said. "The first hearing is this afternoon. How about we watch a movie?"

"Movie time! Movie time!" Pietro clapped and cheered.

"God where are those terrorists when you need them?" Kelly moaned. An explosion shook the building. "ALVERS!"  
"That wasn't me," Lance gulped. "I guess they're here!"

"Of all the times for God to listen to me!" Kelly screamed.

That's when the window exploded. The next thing the Misfits knew the window was on fire. "It's gotta be Pyro!" Althea grumbled. "Get Kelly out of here! I'll take care of him!" She managed to get to the bathroom and turned on the faucets. She used the water and her powers to douse out the fire, then ran after her team.

She ran downstairs and saw several mutants fighting. She saw her teammates fight several of Magneto's henchmen. "Oh goody!" Althea started to fight her way through the crowd. "Excuse me! Coming through!"

Someone grabbed her by the shoulder. Althea broke free and was about to punch her attacker's lights out when she saw it was Kitty. "What are you guys doing here?" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"We're here to guard Kelly from a mutant attack. You?" Althea asked.

"Same thing," Kitty said. "But we kind of had advanced warning on this…"

"How? Never mind!" Althea punched out another mutant advancing on them. "So where's Kelly?"

"I was gonna ask you that!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh great!" Althea groaned. "HEY YOU GUYS WHERE DID YOU STASH KELLY?"

The X-Men and Misfits looked at each other for a second. "DON'T **YOU **HAVE HIM?" They shouted at each other.

"HELP ME!" They heard Kelly shout. Several mutants ran towards the nearest room. Of course some of them were the bad guys so some X-Men and Misfits had to deal with them. Todd, Xi, Kitty, Althea and Logan managed to make their way through the crowd the fastest. They ran into a room and saw Kelly cowering in the corner.

Near him there were not one, but two Gambits fighting each other. "It's Mystique!" Gambit number one shouted. "She's impersonating me!"

"No **she's **impersonating me!" The Other Gambit shouted.

"Two Gambits?" Todd looked back and forth. "Great how do we tell which is which?"

"We blast them both," A tall muscular black man spoke. He was wearing a strange blue armored uniform and an M tattooed on his face stood there with a very large futuristic weapon.

"Oh great!" Kelly screamed. "More freaks!"

"Who are **you** calling a freak?" One of the Gambits snarled.

"Bishop I don't think we'll need to resort to that," Kitty said. "Xi? If you don't mind?"

"Hold still," Xi approached them.

"Stay back Lizard!" One Gambit shouted and backed away.

"Go right ahead and touch me!" The other Gambit offered his hand. "I got nothing to hide!"

Xi took his hand and blinked. "Unless Mystique suddenly learned how to create biokinetic energy this is the real one."

"Give it up Mystique!" Logan roared.

"Stay back!" Mystique morphed into her true form and grabbed Kelly. "Unless you want to see the good senator's brains smattered against the wall!" She pulled out a hidden knife and held it to his throat.

"You have no idea what you are doing lady," Bishop growled.

"On the contrary," Mystique said. "I am saving the mutant race from bigoted flatscans like him!"

"No you're condemning us all!" Bishop shouted.

"Shut up! Now I…" Mystique gasped as a blur ran by.

"Silly Mystique! Don't you know playing with knives is dangerous?" Pietro quipped as he held the knife.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kelly screamed as he ran out of the room.

"Hey come back here!" Althea shouted. Then she was knocked to the side as Mystique transformed herself into a huge elephant and charged out of the room, catching the mutants off guard and knocking them aside.

"I didn't know she could do that," Logan grunted.

"What put on over 400 pounds instantly?" Althea grunted. "Any woman can do that with a package of Dove bars. The trick is losing the weight!"

"I told you I didn't do it!" Remy shouted at Bishop.

"Wouldn't do it," Kitty corrected.

"Whatever! Let's get them!" Bishop shouted as he ran out. "We're wasting time!"

"The least you could do is say you're sorry!" Remy shouted after him.

"Am I missing something here?" Todd asked.

"You're missing a lot of things," Logan snapped as they ran out. They returned to the lobby of the hotel where there was nothing but destruction and some tired X-Men and Misfits. "Let me guess, they got away?"

"Yeah," Scott panted. "Good news is I don't think Magneto is here. Or Polaris or Legion."

"Must have sent his lackeys to do the job for him," Logan grunted. "Good news is Gambit's not a murderer. It was Mystique planning to frame him all along."

"And now Mystique's gone!" Kitty grumbled.

"So's Kelly!" Bishop snarled. "We have to find him!"

"We will Bishop," Xavier wheeled in with Hawk. "He is not far."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Fred shouted. "I'm lost!"

"Okay who is this fruit loop? Isn't he the nut that tried to kill you guys the other day?" Todd asked.

"Well yeah," Kurt gulped nervously as Bishop glared at him. "Only…He's not a nut."

"He ain't?" Todd asked. "Then what is he?"

"I'm from the future," Bishop said.

The Misfits all blinked and looked at Xavier. "I'm afraid it's true," Xavier sighed. "I've scanned his mind. If Senator Kelly is killed today, the results will end in a mutant holocaust and the enslavement of the entire human race."

"O-Kay," Pietro blinked. "This is new…"

**Next: More fun with Days of Future Past! I'm obviously not going to go into the whole everybody dies in the future thing because its been overdone by now. See what happens in my take of it however!**


	4. Make a Stand for the Future

**Make a Stand for the Future**

"So let me get this straight," Lance panted as they ran looking for Kelly. "This guy's from the future where mutants are killed and put into concentration camps because a mutant killed Kelly? And they thought that mutant was Gambit?"

"That's basically it in a nutshell," Scott grunted.

"And if Mystique and the others kill him the Mutant Registration Act will pass?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Scott told him.

"On the other hand if we save Kelly's butt, there's a good chance this Mutant Registration stuff is gonna happen anyway right?" Lance continued.

"That is a possibility," Bishop told them.

"So in other words we're all doomed no matter what we do!" Todd groaned. "It figures!"

"Not necessarily," Bishop gave him a strange look. "A wise mutant once told me that the future is never written in stone, but always written in the wind."

"What the heck does that mean?" Todd asked.

"He means the future can change in an instant," Althea shouted. "You can never depend on anything."

"Oh," Todd remarked. "I knew that."

"No you didn't!" Lance shouted.

"Quit fighting and keep looking!" Jean told them.

"Hey you're the telepath," Todd snapped at her. "Can't you sense him or something?"

"I'm trying!" Jean snapped back. "It's not exactly easy with so many thoughts around me."

"Split up!" Scott ordered. "We'll find them somehow!"

Meanwhile Kelly (rather stupidly) had run away from the hotel to a deserted alley. As he turned the corner he bumped into a woman. "Oh pardon me," He sat up and noticed she was blind. "I didn't see you." He helped her up.

"You seem to be in a hurry young man," Irene spoke.

"You'd better get out of here! There are mutants terrorizing the place!" Kelly gasped. Then he saw her take a gun out of her purse. "Uh…I don't think that will work on them."

"No but it will work on you. You see Senator I too am a mutant," Irene told him as she pointed the gun at him. "I may be blind but I can see into the future. And I know what you will do to us if we let you live. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I won't let you hurt the people I love." She fired the gun.

Kelly closed his eyes and screamed, waiting for the bullet to hit him. Then after a few seconds he realized he hadn't been shot. He opened his eyes and saw the reason he wasn't shot was that Rogue was now standing in front of him. She had taken the bullet in the nick of time. Fortunately she possessed invulnerable skin so the bullet did not hurt her.

"Good thing I borrowed some of Pietro's power just in case," Rogue grunted. "Irene! Why are you doing this? You hate Magneto and what he stands for? Why?"

"Because I have seen the damage this man will do," Irene told her. "I will not allow him to hurt you or any other mutant ever again! Step aside Rogue."

"No!" Rogue stood in front of Kelly. "He may be a jerk but that's no excuse to kill him! Please Irene, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Rogue but I have to," Irene held the gun steadily.

"You can't hurt me with that gun," Rogue told her.

"And you can't hurt me either Rogue," Irene said.

"No but I can!" Althea ran in and kicked the gun out of Irene's hand. Another kick knocked her unconscious. "Sorry Rogue," Althea sighed. "I had to…"

"I know," Rogue said sadly. "You didn't have a choice. She was like a mother to me."

"Hell of a family reunion," Althea started to tie up the unconscious Irene.

"My thoughts exactly," Mystique walked up to them holding a large gun.

"Geeze with all the guns waving around you're more worried about **mutant** powers?" Althea asked Kelly.

"Move out of the way Rogue," Mystique warned. "Or I'll shoot the Little Mermaid here as well."

"Go ahead and try," Althea shouted. "I'm faster than you think!"

"Oh really," Mystique aimed her weapon at her.

"Don't do it Rogue!" Althea shouted. "We all know Mystique can't hit the side of a barn!"

"Wanna bet?" Mystique growled as she pulled the trigger.

The next few seconds were a blur. Rogue tried to use Pietro's power to grab the gun away, but Mystique turned at the last second to fire the weapon at an unprotected Kelly. The bullet was about to hit him when it was stopped in mid air.

"What?" Mystique whirled around and saw that Jean had used her telekinesis to stop the bullet. The X-Men and the Misfits were there. "I should have known!" She tried to run away but Bobby froze her feet solid. "WHAT? LET ME GO! LET ME…"

"Ah shaddap!" Althea punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. She looked rather funny being asleep standing up.

"Those fools have no idea how close they came to nearly destroying the Mutant race," Bishop growled as he aimed his weapon at them.

"Hold it!" Kurt teleported in front of him. "We don't need to do that! We got the bad guys! They're going to jail! Isn't that enough?"

"I suppose it will have to be," Bishop holstered his weapon. "For now."

"Good. By the way Rogue as much as I appreciate the thought of you saving my hide, you know Mystique was counting on you to move to save me," Althea told her.

"Well I know that **now**," Rogue spat.

"Well now both Destiny and Mystique are on ice maybe things will quiet down for a bit," Bobby grinned.

"There can never be any peace and quiet as long as you mutants are around!" Kelly shouted.

"Dude in case you didn't notice, we just saved your life," Bobby folded his arms. "We're not all like them."

"Perhaps if people like you actually listened to us instead of condemning us they wouldn't have had to resort to measures like this," Bishop growled at him.

"Remember Senator," Ororo looked at him. "Mutants are people, both good and bad. You cannot condemn all for the actions of a few. Most mutants wish to help humans, not harm them."

"You're still a menace no matter what your intentions!" Kelly shouted. "This has convinced me more than ever that mutants need to be controlled! All of you!"

"Talk about gratitude," Fred folded his arms.

"You mutants' days are numbered!" Kelly shouted. "That's a promise! I'll see all of you locked up if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Oh really?" Pietro made a smirk and produced a videotape cassette. "Well if saving your life and pretty speeches won't change your mind, maybe **this** will!"

"Do the words, 'Snuggly Bunny Wunny Honeykins' ring a bell?" Todd grinned.

"Where did you get that?" Kelly gasped and turned pale. "HOW…?"

"Let's just say we have a very extensive collection of tapes we made when we were in the Brotherhood," Lance grinned.

"But I think some of our most recent work in the Misfits is better," Wanda smirked. "More polished. By the way you look quite fetching in that polka dotted thong."

"Oh god no…" Kelly shrank back.

"Oh yes," Althea said. "We thought these things would come in handy. We were gonna show 'em to you before this mess started but this will do."

"That's not the worst of it," Pietro grinned. "Remember the Double Helix Ranch? If mutants are exposed so will Madame Marlena and her friends. And all their **clients**."

"But that was a one time thing!" Kelly shouted.

"Still I don't think your friends at the FOH will be very receptive to the idea of you going to a mutant brothel," Remy folded his arms. "No matter how many times."

"Not to mention your constituents," Scott said.

"And I'm sure the committee will love to learn exactly how and where you are getting some of your re-election funds," Jean told him.

"You have no proof of that!" Kelly shouted.

Jean walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. "I can get it. Very easily."

"Face it Kelly you're screwed. But I'm in a good mood today. Let's play one more game before the hearings start," Althea grinned. "It's called 'Let's Make A Deal'…"


	5. Politics Make Strange Bedfellows

**Politics Make Strange Bedfellows**

Later that day the X-Men and the Misfits were sitting in the back of the room where the hearings were being held. Currently a scientist was talking about possible causes of mutation. Basically his claim was blaming every evil corporation for polluting the atmosphere to such a degree that it was affecting human genes. "How many people are gonna testify on this?" Kurt asked. (Holowatch on of course)

"At least a dozen," Scott told him. "It's mostly a fact finding session."

"Translation," Logan grunted. "A dog and pony show for the public to show 'em that the government is actually doing something about the 'mutant problem'."

"Well maybe we can reach people with this," Jean suggested. "It's worth a try."

"So where did that Bishop guy go to?" Lance asked.

"He went back to his own time I guess," Rogue shrugged. "Or what would have been his own time to see if anything's changed."

"Hey is that Eddington on the panel?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah," Roadblock told him. "They wanted a military advisor as well as some bigwigs."

"Wonderful," Pietro groaned.

"Thank you Dr. Greenleaf," The head of the committee spoke when the scientist had finished. "Next we will here from Mr. Graydon Creed. Mr. Creed is an accomplished businessman as well as the founder of the Friends of Humanity." Loud applause followed as Creed strode up to the stand.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman," Creed flashed a bright smile before taking a somber tone. "In a time of crisis such as this, the world is changing more than ever. Yet some things always stay the same. Threats to the American way of life and liberty are abundant. But it is not our enemies overseas that are our greatest problem. No, our problem is growing right within our sacred borders. The mutant menace if left unchecked will be a disease that will destroy us all!"

"I can't believe they're letting that bigot speak!" Jean hissed as Creed went on. "It's ridiculous!"

"Kelly's bad enough but this Creed guy makes him look like Mary Freaking Poppins," Logan growled.

"Even in our own government there are mutants openly corrupting our country!" Creed pointed to the Misfits. "I feel it is my duty to stand up and make an issue. To call to arms and protect ourselves from the vile plague that threatens all humanity."

"And what would you suggest we do Mr. Creed?" One Senator asked.

"We have to lock up all of these mutants!" Creed told him. "Get them registered and off the streets as fast as possible before they breed and contaminate our gene pool even further!" This caused another stir.

"Excuse me fellow ladies and gentlemen," General Eddington raised his hand. "As much as I hate to interrupt Mr. Creed's fascinating speech I feel that I must intervene here."

"I have the floor here!" Creed shouted. "You don't have the right to silence me!"

"This ought to be good," Todd sneered.

"Mr. Creed while I respect your peerless skills and influence in the field of business," Eddington said diplomatically. "However when it comes to national security, well…I think those of us in the Pentagon are a little more experienced at defending our country than a group of unemployed men with bats and guns. I mean the army has been defending the United States since it was created over 200 years ago. I'd like to think that we have some idea of what we are doing."

That created a small chuckle. Eddington continued. "Mr. Creed's views, however well meaning are not what this panel is about. We are trying to find a solution to the mutant question. Note I said question, not problem. As a student of history as well as a general I have seen this type of rabble rousing before throughout my life. Berlin in the thirties. South Africa during Apartheid. Not to mention members of our own government during the sixties. This type of uninformed fear and bigotry is spread by those who wish to gain power for themselves at the expense of others, not just an excluded minority."

"That's different! Those people were human beings! Mutants aren't!" Creed shouted.

"A lot of people did not see those minorities as human beings at the time," Eddington pointed out. "That doesn't make it any less wrong."

"We are talking about the very real threat of the extinction of the human race!" Creed shouted. "I knew you Washington fat cats and butt kissers were fools but I had no idea how ignorant you really are!" This caused more of a stir as the Chairman called for order.

"As far as the insinuations that the United States government is filled with fools that are blind to the problems of the American people **I** take offense," Eddington responded. "If there was a true threat to humanity, don't you think we'd have stepped in by now? Nevertheless we are working on alternatives to Mr. Creed's…extreme measures."

"Here it comes," Lance frowned.

"Mutants have abilities that should not be ignored or shunned," Eddington said. "But used for the betterment of society. Mutant powers are a resource, like any other asset our country has."

"I don't like where this is going," Kitty frowned.

"Mutants have no control over how they are born, but they can learn control over their abilities," Eddington spoke. "We should be focusing on schools and training camps, not concentration camps in order to help mutants become productive members of society."

"YOU MUST BE INSANE!" Creed shouted. "You would take jobs from hard working Americans and give them to freaks?"

"Last I checked many of these mutants are Americans," Eddington reminded him.

"But to actually allow them to infiltrate our way of life? Even our own government where they can corrupt us?" Creed hissed.

"I don't see why mutants shouldn't be allowed to work in all areas of government," Eddington said. "We already have a law stating that all 18 year old males in this country have to register with selective service. Why should mutants be any different? In Israel there is a law making military service mandatory for at least a short period of time. Perhaps we might apply that principle to mutants."

"You mean as weapons General?" One Senator asked.

"Not necessarily," Eddington shook his head. "Several mutants might be more suited to the task as doctors, rescue personnel, psychiatrists or even mechanics. Some mutants may even create new inventions that can help us with our space programs or even help us with our fuel crisis. Not all mutations are the same. I wouldn't put a mutant that could heal people on the front lines blowing away the enemy. It just would not suit his or her natural talents."

Several people murmured this in agreement. "Wonderful," Lance groaned. "The only reason Eddington wants us alive is to use us as weapons."

"He's in support of mutant registration but he just made it sound like it's a mutant's patriotic duty to do so," Xavier sighed.

"I knew he was up to something," Roadblock grumbled. "But I had no idea how bad it was."

"Head's up," Shipwreck whispered. "Here comes Kelly."

"A few moments ago Mr. Creed made an interesting point. In all of human existence there has been one primary fact. Humans no matter what color or gender were all equal even if they weren't treated so," Kelly said. "Until the advent of mutants. They are not equal to the rest of humanity, they are different. Not better…different. More powerful, and more aggressive. Clearly something must be done to protect our species."

"However," Kelly cleared his throat. "We must be careful not to condemn those mutants who would use their powers for the betterment of mankind. Many mutants have already come forward to offer assistance. If we rush to judgement too quickly we may be condemning those mutants who have no intention of disrupting our way of life. Clearly something must be done against the criminal element of the mutant population…"

"Probably still counts us among them," Todd whispered.

"Well aren't you?" Kurt quipped.

"And precautions must be taken to ensure that those who abuse their powers or cannot control them do not harm the innocent," Kelly continued. He looked at Xavier and the other mutants. "And as much as some of us would **love **to solve the problem by locking them all away a solution as…simplistic as that would be extremely short sighted. But General Eddington does have an interesting point. Perhaps mandatory registration may not be the best solution. However if a mutant **willingly** registers with the government about his or her powers I see no problem with that."

This caused another stir. "I believe we will reconvene tomorrow in the morning," The Chairman pounded his gavel. "This session is now over for the day."

The mutants and Joes filed out the back doors. "Boy I knew Kelly was slick but I had no idea how slick," Lance growled. "He kept his part of the bargain but still was able to appear to support mutant registration at the same time."

"Well that went well," Pietro quipped. "How much you want to bet they're probably gonna pass that bill anyway?"

"The hearings are going on for a few days still," Jean said. "And they won't vote on the bill for at least a few more months."

"That's still not enough time," Lance sighed.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you kid," Logan told him.

"Well they ain't gonna register me I'll tell you that much," Lance growled.

Althea rolled her eyes and smacked Lance in the head. "You're in the army dumb ass! You're already registered!"

"We are?" Todd blinked.

"Yeah," Wanda said sarcastically. "They've had files on us and the X-Men for over a year! Hello? Ever since the Joes first started spying on the X-Men way back and when the Misfits were formed!"

"Wait we're registered too?" Bobby blinked.

"Not officially but you guys are on file," Roadblock told them.

"Oh well **this** really makes my day!" Remy threw up his hands. "And I thought being falsely accused of assassination would be the highlight!"

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you tomorrow Xavier," Roadblock sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Xavier said. "However maybe there is a way. If the panel heard from an actual student…" He looked at the X-Men.

"You want one of us to speak?" Kitty blinked. "On television…In front of everybody?"

"No Pryde by yourself in a closet," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Jean should do it," Rogue said quickly.

"Yeah she's done it before!" Kitty said.

"Oh thanks a lot," Jean groaned.

"Well you are the poster child of perfect mutants," Rogue grinned.

"And you have spoken in front of groups before," Tabitha said.

"And a straight A student," Jubilee grinned. "I knew those D's in English would come in handy someday."

"God I wish I was more like Rogue!" Jean groaned.

"Charles I think we have bigger problems than speechmaking," Logan frowned. "Have you seen today's newspaper?" He gave it to them.

"It's a picture of Creed so what?" Shipwreck asked as they looked at it.

"Take a good look at who's sitting next to Creed," Logan pointed at the picture.

"Guy Spears," Xavier recognized the face.

"Wait a minute," Roadblock thought. "Isn't he that guy with the Power 8? The stuff that was poisoning the Morlocks? Makes mutants sick?"

"The very same," Ororo's face darkened.

"And now he's hanging around Creed?" Shipwreck looked at her. "I don't like the looks of that."

"Neither do I," Xavier frowned.


	6. Voices of the Future

**Voices of the Future**

"Whose bright idea was it to let **Kitty** drive?" Rogue shouted.

Pietro stood before Rogue and Xavier. "Who do you think? That girl is so pushy!"

"Let me see if I get this straight," Xavier put his hand to his forehead. "Two hours before the second day of the hearings begins, both Misfits and X-Men decide to go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Pietro said. "Sorry we forgot to wake you Rogue. You were really out of it."

"The fact that I had an emotionally draining day yesterday would do it," Rogue glared at him. "Not to mention the fact that somebody snuck a **sleeping pill **in my drink last night!"

"Am I responsible for what Wanda does?" Pietro asked.

"Actually that was my idea," Xavier sighed. "I just wanted you to have a good nights rest."

"Well I'm not mad at you Professor," Rogue sighed. "Because ironically if you didn't I'd have ended up in jail too with the rest of them!"

"They're not in jail," Pietro told her. "They're just at the station…getting things settled."

"Yeah after Kitty crashes the van right into not one but **three **parked cars," Rogue groaned. "One of which just happens to be a secret service unmarked car!"

"Well in her defense it wasn't her fault this time," Pietro said. "The food fight Kurt started in the back seat kind of distracted her."

"Let's get back on track here," Xavier held up his hand. "In other words most of the X-Men won't get here until the hearings have started."

"But you and Jean are up first to speak," Rogue said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well I can do my part but I'm afraid that you may have to say a few words Rogue," Xavier said.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Rogue gasped. "You want me to testify in front of all those people! No way! I can't do this!"

"Rogue you gotta stall them somehow," Pietro said. "What you'd rather I do it?"

"You have a point," Rogue sighed. "But I don't know what to say! What am I gonna say? It's not like I'm prepared or anything!"

"Just speak from your heart," Xavier advised her. "That's all I ask."

"Oh god I just hope I don't end up speaking from my stomach all over the floor," Rogue moaned.

########################################################################

Xavier wheeled up to the podium and addressed the committee. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am an authority on genetic mutation, a teacher as well as a philanthropist. I am also a mutant."

This caused a disquieting murmur among the crowd. Xavier sensed the discomfort of the committee and the spectators around him but kept going. "Many people worry about mutants and what they can do, but first we must ask the question what is a mutant? The dictionary defines a mutant as an individual or organism arising as a result of a mutation, or a genetic change. There are those who would have you believe that a mutant is a super powered sociopath devoted to the destruction of the human race. The truth ladies and gentlemen lies somewhere in the middle. To put it simply, a mutant is nothing more than an ordinary person with an extraordinary talent."

Xavier waited a beat before continuing. "These abilities make mutants different and those differences make people nervous in these uncertain times. The world is changing. Is it so surprising that humanity changes with it? It is understandable that change can be frightening, but it can be for the better and not necessarily the worst."

"True but the question is: Are mutants dangerous?" One senator asked. "That is what this committee is here to find out."

Xavier looked at him. "Well Senator, that's an unfair question. A person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous. A person who carries a gun can be dangerous. Even someone who takes lessons in martial arts can be dangerous. It is simply a matter of the individual."

"Yes and some of these individuals are extremely dangerous," Another senator said holding up a file. "Just looking at the intelligence of the mutants we know about, your own students included makes me worry. You have a student that can shoot out deadly force beams from his eyes, another who can walk through walls…Yet another who has the same ability as you to read minds!"

"All have been taught to control their gifts," Xavier told him. "To use them for the benefit of mankind."

"Oh really?" The senator asked. "What about a certain Evan Daniels? May I have the picture please?" On a large screen in the back was a shot of Evan, fully spiked fighting with some people. "This Daniels character was a former student of yours I believe? And yet here he is brawling with several humans not even a few days after the incident in China! That's not exactly what I would call control."

"He was defending himself against a street mob that was harming mutants," Xavier explained. "You may recall the wave of hate crimes that also sparked Bayville during that exact same time. He was merely trying to protect those who could not protect themselves. Including an eight-year-old child that was nearly shot to death. It is a fact ladies and gentlemen that mutants who have been forced to reveal their identities are often met with hostility, fear and even violence. It is because of the increasing hostility that I urge you not to vote for mutant registration. Forcing mutants to expose themselves will subject them to unnecessary prejudice and most likely make them targets of those who might harm them."

"But mutants might harm us," Another panelist spoke. "If you mutants are not the threat you claim you are, what have you got to hide?

"This might surprise you ladies and gentlemen," Xavier said. "But the majority of mutants are composed of people under the age of 21. Over 70 percent of the mutant population are merely children. Exposing such vulnerable people to this type of intolerance will have drastic repercussions."

"Vulnerable?" The Chairman asked. "We're talking about kids who can shoot out death rays or fly or god only knows what else they can do. From what we've seen there's very little that's vulnerable about mutants."

"That's because you're looking at their powers, not as individuals," Xavier said. "I have one of my students with me. All I ask is that you listen to what she has to say."

"Very well," The Chairman nodded his head. "We will allow this."

Xavier made a motion for Rouge to come to the podium. Rogue swallowed inward as she began to speak. "My name is Rogue…" She began nervously. "Nothing else. Just Rogue. Kinda fits my powers. If you haven't figured it out before…I'm a mutant."

"I see," The chairman looked at her. "And what exactly are your powers?"

"Well it's kind of complicated," Rogue sighed. "Mostly…If I touch someone, even accidentally, my skin absorbs their life force as well as their powers if they're a mutant. If I touch them too long I could put them in a coma." This caused a stir. "There's more…Everybody I touch…their thoughts and memories get stuck in my head. Oh yeah the Professor can help me remove a lot of them, but part of them is stuck inside me forever."

"So basically you're some kind of psychic vampire," One man frowned at her.

"I don't try to hurt people on purpose!" Rogue protested. "I…Do you mind if I talk a little bit for a second?"

"Go right ahead," The Chairman nodded.

"Well to be honest with all of you," Rogue fidgeted. "Sometimes being a mutant kind of sucks. I mean, I always have to be covered up, even in the summer time. I can't even kiss anyone without wearing a veil or something. Of course on the up side I guess I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

This was met with a slight chuckle. "The point is, it's very hard for me to get close to anyone considering. People don't seem to want to have anything to do with me, for obvious reasons. It hasn't been easy but I've found people who've become my family," Rogue said. "That's real hard for someone like me. I'm always afraid that something will happen and I might accidentally hurt them. I dunno, a sleeve can rip at the wrong time or someone brushes up against me accidentally…Do you have any idea what it's like to live your whole life not being able to touch anyone? I mean to worry about something as simple as a hug or a handshake? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. It's awful."

The entire room was silent listening to Rogue's every word. "Sometimes I do wish I was like everyone else," Rogue continued. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about people trying to experiment on me or use me as some kind of weapon for my powers or anything like that. It would be so easy if I could just get rid of my powers, even if it was for only one day. But the truth is, these powers are a part of who I am. Nothing can change that. Look I'm not on some big power trip like some mutants are. All I really want to do is put my powers to the best use I can to help people. My friends taught me that."

"And she teaches us the importance of being ourselves every day," Jean walked in with the X-Men and Misfits. "Even sometimes we don't always listen."

"Rogue means a lot to us," Kurt said. He wasn't wearing his holowatch.

"Yeah she's like part of the family," Kitty said.

"Yeah a pretty dysfunctional one," Todd remarked. Althea elbowed him. "Hey come on, like every family's perfect."

"We may fight with each other," Pietro said. "And cause the occasional explosion or two. But deep down we…well tolerate is a pretty good word…"

"Pietro do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut," Wanda groaned. "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that we all we have is each other."

"Frightening but true," Pietro said.

"Didn't somebody tell you to shut up?" Althea snapped.

Xavier smiled to himself. It was slow but the crowd was being won over even if only a little. However he sensed that some minds were clearly set on the matter.

"A touching display…" The Chairman looked them over. "However, it still does not answer the question if mutants are a threat to the human race."

"We're not because we're part of it," Scott told him.

"Despite our gifts we're all human," Jean told them. "No matter what we can do or look like. We only want to use our powers for good."

"But all we have is your word for that," The Chairman said. "What's to stop you or any other mutant from using his powers against humanity?"

"Very little…"

They looked up and saw a figure floating in from the open window. "Magneto…" Xavier looked at him.

"Oh great…" Rogue groaned. "Just when I thought this day couldn't suck any more!"

"I believe I would like to address the panel," Magneto spoke.

**Oh boy this is not good. And if you think what Magneto does is gonna cause trouble, wait until some more news gets unleashed!**


	7. Way Too Much Information

**Way Too Much Information**

Terrified several people tried to flee the room, but Magneto prevented it by effectively shutting the doors with his powers. "I would like all of you to listen to what I have to say," Magneto spoke with authority. "It would be wise of you to listen."

"You just can't leave well enough alone can you?" Rogue shouted at him. "This is why people hate us! You can't just go barging into places and…"

"Rogue!" Xavier held up his hand. "Why are you doing this Magneto?"

"Because the committee is hearing a rather one-sided view of how mutants wish to fit into human society," He told him. "I wish to offer an alternative view."

"The only view you're going to see is the other side of the door!" Logan shot out his claws.

"Interesting," Magneto smirked. "For a man who teaches peace and non violence the first reaction from his own students is to fight."

"Freeze!" Security pointed their guns at Magneto.

"Oh please," Magneto easily disarmed them with a single wave. "Do we really have to go through this?"

"Who are you?" The Chairman yelled. "What do you want?"

"I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism," He towered over them. "And I am here to speak for the mutant race. Unlike **some** mutants that wish to placate humanity by bowing before them, I and others mutants have some pride in what we are. I am here to tell all of you that this committee is a joke and an insult. You claim to wish to find the truth but you are actually doing everything possible to obscure it. The truth is we are Homo Superior, the next step in human evolution. This makes Homo Sapiens obsolete. Understandably this makes people upset. No one likes to be replaced. However it is neither my decision nor yours that this has happened. It just has. I suggest you get used to it."

"See!" Senator Kelly shouted. "This is why we need to know about these mutants! Who knows what they can do! We need to find some way to manage…" He was cut off when Magneto removed his metal belt buckle and caused his pants to fall down.

"The only purpose of mutant registration is to discriminate and torture a group of people because you fear them," Magneto spoke. "And you do have reason to fear us. However any attempt at 'managing' the mutant population will do more than create fear. It will be your downfall. Any attempt to stop us will result in failure. That I promise you. For those of you who think that mere humans can control us and deny us our destiny you are sadly mistaken."

"So what are you going to do Bucket Head?" Todd snarled.

"Do?" Magneto gave a disgusted look at Todd. "It is what humanity does that finalizes everything. Leave us in peace and accept the new order and humans will be spared. However if humans choose to start a war…We shall finish it!"

"And we'll be there to stop you," Scott told him.

"You may try," Magneto said. "But the truth is mutants that believe peaceful co existence with humanity are in the minority. Most mutants know better and are joining my ranks of elite. Even your own son Xavier rejects your foolish dreams. When you finally wake up to reality, I will be there for you. Resist me and…" He grabbed the metal bars and medals on General Eddington's shirt and hauled him up into the air.

"Magneto no!" Xavier shouted.

"Consider this a warning General," Magneto growled at Eddington. "If you think you can make mutants your weapons…"

At that instant he was hit with a hex bolt and sent flying. Eddington nearly flew into a wall but at the last second was caught by Todd who jumped high enough to save him. "We're heard enough!" Wanda snarled. "You're going down Magneto!"

"I think not," A telekinetic shove knocked Wanda off balance and broke her hold on him. Lucas floated into the room. He looked at Magneto. "I told you they wouldn't be happy."

"Your assistance is appreciated," Magneto rose up. "This is neither the time nor the place for our battle. Next time you will not be so lucky."

"We'll see," Xavier said as the two of them flew off.

The second they were gone the entire building erupted into panic. People were screaming. Reporters were yelling. It was absolute madness. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Kelly spoke to the cameras trying to hold his pants up with one hand. "We have just seen proof of how dangerous mutants can be. The danger is very real. We must know who these mutants are and what they can do or else we will all pay the price."

"Professor I think we'd better get out of here," Scott felt uneasy.

"Yeah I think the hearings are over," Lance grumbled.

"Well **that** made a good impression," Jean sighed.

#####################################################################

"Well maybe the hearings weren't as big a disaster as I thought," Creed grinned as he watched the evening news in his office. "In a way, this works out better than I hoped."

"Yeah Mr. Creed," Duncan Matthews said. "I'll bet Eddington really looks like a fool now!"

"More importantly we'll get more support from other senators rather than that spineless wimp Kelly," Creed hissed. "This will be very helpful in the coming elections."

"You'll be a shoo in," Duncan told him.

"Still I could never do it without young men like yourself supporting me," Creed smiled at him.

"Hey it's the least I can do after what you did for me," Duncan said. "You know springing me out of jail and all."

"What self respecting human could do otherwise?" Creed asked. "Allow an innocent man to rot in jail because he was trying to defend his community from monsters living in the sewers?"

"I wish we could lock up those freaks," Duncan growled.

"We'll handle them, make no mistake about that."

"Well at least there are two less muties running around," Duncan shrugged. "Cops grabbed those two that tried to off Kelly."

"Unless they're dead I wouldn't rest easy," Creed hissed. "Especially the shapeshifter! You have no idea how dangerous she really is."

"Hey she used to be my principal remember?" Duncan folded his arms. "Looking back this explains a lot. She always did give me the creeps."

A tall man with a black mustache wearing a blue power suit strode in. "Ah Jake," Creed smiled. "Good to see you so soon. Duncan Matthews this is Jake Mannex, an old friend of mine. We went to college together."

"Nice to meet you young man," Jake shook Duncan's hand. "If you don't mind I have some personal affairs to discuss with Mr. Creed here."

"Leave us," Creed indicated with his head. Duncan left the room. "Well?"

"They got 'em holed up tight in Stonewall for now," Jake said. "But I found something else. I think you'd better read this." He handed him a piece of paper.

Creed's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this?" Creed hissed.

"Positive," Jake frowned. "I had my informant double check the information."

"THAT BITCH!" Creed roared as he tore up the paper. "Just when I think she can't hurt me anymore… Who else knows about this?"

"Well that General Hawk for one. And you know Xavier and his mutie squad are gonna find out," Jake said. "But they don't know about…well your…you know."

"Oh I know all too well," Creed growled. "My…connection with that woman has been the cross and thorns I have had to bear my entire life!"

"I can only guess how hard it's been for you," Jake said. "I don't know why you never let me or anyone else take care of the problem."

"Because my dear friend the problem is my responsibility," Creed groaned. "And as much as I'd love for it to go away it's…" There was a knock at the door. "What is it? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

Another FOH member walked in. "We have a problem," He told Creed. "Spears is backing out!"

"What?" Creed snapped.

"He wants more money or else he says he'll take his business elsewhere," The man told him. He handed him another paper. "He gave this message to Burns."

Creed growled as he read the letter. "Why that double crossing…."

"There's always one," Jake frowned. "Why do people have to put their own personal agendas over the good of others I will never understand."

"Spears is going to learn the hard way not to cross me," Creed told him. "Let's pay him a little visit shall we?"

#######################################################################

The following day all that was playing on the news was Magneto and his speech. Several people were calling for the government to do something about the 'mutant crisis'. "Wonderful," Scott grunted as he and all the X-Men watched the footage in the war room. "We set out to avert a panic that could spell the end of mutantkind and we end up in the middle of one anyway."

"For what it's worth," Xavier said. "I am very proud of all of you."

"Yeah but we still blew it thanks to Magneto," Rogue grunted.

"Not necessarily," Xavier said. "Your words and sincerity moved the panel and many people watching. You showed people that not all mutants want to start a war with Humanity by standing up to Magneto. You inspired many mutants living in fear."

"Not to mention help avert a major catastrophe by saving Kelly's life and locking Mystique and Destiny in the clink," John pointed out.

"Let's face it," Logan said. "Okay it wasn't a perfect win but we didn't exactly lose either. Things could have been a lot worse as Bishop told us."

"I'm not so sure that all we did was delay the inevitable," Remy grunted. "Maybe history can't be altered."

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Rogue snapped.

"Well Creed's having a field day over this," Kitty grunted. "What a jerk!"

"And worse, more people are listening to him," Scott said. "Forge you and Thunderbird were researching Creed the other night. What did you find out about him?"

"Well he's a businessman," John told them. "He's the head of Humantech. They make a lot of medical equipment. He's an American but he was born in Canada."

"Here's something weird," Forge pulled out a paper. "His first major was medicine before changing it to business. He wrote this article about mutants and the danger they pose for his college paper. Years before anybody knew about us. Had to be referred to a psychologist because they thought he was nuts."

"They were right," Logan said. "But how did a guy like Creed know about us? Unless..." He stared at the photo.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," Logan shook his head. "Must be my imagination. I thought of something but it's little far fetched. Never mind."

"Well here's something that's not so far fetched," Forge showed them some pictures on the viewscreen. "I found this on the Power 8 website."

"Power 8 has a website now?" Rogue asked. "Why?"

"A lot of companies have websites so they can promote their product," Forge told him. "Spears is starting up the Power 8 factory again. And look who's company is backing him."

"Let me guess, Creed is funding Spears' company?" Kurt groaned.

"Bingo," Forge told him.

"Yeah it looks like Spears is in bed with Creed all right," John growled. "And I don't mean in the fun way."

"Well there's a mental image I want to forget," Rogue groaned.

"Just out of curiosity I wonder if Trask is in this as well?" Scott frowned.

"No poison just isn't his style," General Hawk walked in. "Robotics are more his thing. Besides from what our latest intelligence has gathered he's got nothing to do with this."

"Hey Hawk," Logan waved. "You sure about that? Cause it sounds like to me Trask and Creed have a lot in common."

"Yeah but in this instance we're positive they're not connected," Hawk told him. "But that isn't why I'm here. I need to talk to Rogue and Kurt. I have some information they need to hear. Alone."

"It's about Mystique isn't it?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah," Hawk sighed. "One of you might want to stay in the room with 'em too."

"Why?" Rogue asked. "How bad is it?"

"Well it's hard to say," Hawk fidgeted. "Let's just say it's…personal."

"Ororo and I will stay," Xavier said. "The rest of you may relax. Danger Room practice is cancelled for the day. I think you've all earned some rest."

"Something tells me we're gonna need it," Kitty groaned as they left.

Kurt and Rogue remained with Xavier and Ororo. "What's going on General?" Kurt asked. "Why did you want to see us?"

"Well there's no gentle way to say this so I'll just come to the point," Hawk told them. "Mystique is pregnant."


	8. Just What We Need Another Relative

**Just What We Need: Another Relative**

"Excuse me?" Rogue looked at Hawk. "I don't think I heard you right. Mystique's what?"

"Pregnant," Hawk sighed. "During her processing they gave her a medical check up. Came as a shock to her too."

"How…?" Rogue gasped. "Who…?"

"Oh mein gott I think I know," Kurt winced. "Zartan."

"Zartan?" Ororo asked.

"A while back some of us discovered that the two of them hooked up without either of them knowing it was the other," Kurt grunted.

"You mean the hotel incident?" Ororo asked. "They were together?"

"And they weren't happy when they found out who they spent the night with let me tell you," Kurt shuddered. "We thought it was best not to say anything…For obvious reasons! Still gives me chills to this day! What I heard…Brrrrrr…."

"Zartan's the father?" Rogue blinked. "Oh **why not? **Why not make our family tree even more screwed up than it already is!"

"Rogue I can understand that you're upset…" Xavier began.

"Upset? No I am way beyond upset! I'm ticked off!" Rogue snapped. "What the hell was that woman thinking? Does she not know how to use birth control or something? Wonderful! Once again she screws up our lives!"

"Rogue!" Ororo gasped.

"Well you can't exactly think this is a blessing!" Rogue shouted at her.

"I for one do not enjoy having any kind of relationship with Zartan and the Dreadnoks," Kurt agreed.

"This is perfect! Just when my life couldn't suck any more!" Rogue got up. "I gotta get out of here!" She stormed out.

"She took it well," Hawk said sarcastically.

"Well she did have kind of a rough couple of days," Kurt snapped. "And quite frankly I have to agree with her on this one!"

"Kurt it's understandable that your first reaction to this news might be a bit selfish," Xavier sighed.

"SELFISH? SELFISH!" Kurt snapped. "After all the things Mystique has done to us? After all the hell she has put us through? She's used us both so many times thinking only of herself and now she's got another life to ruin. And you know how Rogue feels around people. She's always worried about absorbing them. Well how do you think she feels now if a baby is going to be in the house? And no matter how many precautions we take that possibility is always going to be there in Rogue's mind and it terrifies her."

"I confess I didn't think of that," Xavier frowned.

"The last thing Rogue ever wants to do is to hurt someone like that," Kurt said. "Believe me I know. We've been in therapy long enough to know how we feel about it. And she's probably upset that I'll have to be the one to do the most things with the baby and she'll be left out as well and she's right!"

"You sound like you've thought about this before," Hawk said.

"Actually these are the first things popping into my head right now!" Kurt started to pace back and forth. "Give me a few days then I'll really come up with some ideas! What are we going to do? I don't know how to raise a baby. I mean I've heard about kids raising kids but this is ridiculous!"

"Whoa Kurt slow down…" Hawk said.

"Well what are you gonna do? Leave my baby brother or sister in prison?" Kurt shouted. "Leaving it with Mystique is out of the question!"

"Obviously," Hawk sighed. "Just relax kid I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Kurt you and Rogue are not going through this alone," Ororo told him.

"I know, I know…" Kurt sighed and put his head to his hand. "I just really need to think about this if you don't mind." He teleported out of the room.

"I'm sorry to spring that on you," Hawk told them. "But I thought it would be better hearing from me than someone else."

"We appreciate that Hawk," Ororo sighed.

"We should think about this over the next few days," Xavier said. "It's not as if Mystique is going anywhere."

"Well she may be if Zartan finds out about this," Hawk sighed.

"I don't understand," Xavier looked at him.

"You really think Zartan's gonna just sit by while Mystique has his kid in prison?" Hawk asked. "Don't bet on it."

"But he hates Mystique," Ororo blinked.

"He hated Zanya's mom too but that didn't stop him from doting on his daughter," Hawk told him. "The Dreadnoks may be the scum of the earth, but when it comes to blood relatives Zartan and his clan are surprisingly tight knitted."

"So if Zartan finds out he has a child by Mystique…" Ororo frowned.

"Something tells me a restraining order would be inadequate," Xavier sighed. "He'd do anything in his power to get his child. And then warp it with his twisted mind like he did his daughter. I see your concern."

"It's going to become even more complicated than that I'm afraid," Hawk sighed. "You all know the history Zartan has with Stormshadow right?"

"He killed off the leader of his clan and framed Stormshadow for it," Xavier remembered the story. "You don't think Stormshadow would…"

"He wouldn't," Hawk finished. "But there are a lot of other members and former members of his clan that would."

"What?" Ororo asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I hope that kid turns out to be a girl," Hawk said ominously. "Or else it may never grow up."

#######################################################################

"I don't know what Hawk said but if we don't do something soon there's not going to be a Danger Room left," Logan grunted. "Stripes has been in there a good half hour and she ain't even slowing down." Something else crashed in the Danger Room, leaving a huge dent in the wall. "Oh great! Charles is gonna love that!"

Scott and Remy were outside the Danger Room as well. "Man she's really ticked off," Scott whistled.

"Glad it's not Remy she's mad at," Remy flinched at the sound of another explosion.

Kurt teleported next to them. "Is someone using the Danger Room?" He asked.

Another dent appeared in the wall. Rogue yelling angrily could be heard. "That answer your question?" Logan indicated.

"Kurt what's going on?" Scott asked. "What happened?"

Kurt expelled a breath before telling them. "Mystique is pregnant."

"What?" Logan looked at him.

"You're joking?" Remy looked at him.

"I wish!" Kurt spat. "It gets better. Zartan's probably the father!"

"No doubt about it!" Remy shuddered. "I remember that night in the hotel! Ugh!"

"As if we didn't have enough to deal with!" Logan groaned. "Well that explains the dents in the walls."

"Yeah another lousy week in the lives of the X-Men," Kurt grunted.

"I'm going in there," Remy punched in the code to open the doors.

"I wouldn't do that Gumbo," Logan warned.

"Don't try to stop me Wolverine," Remy opened the door. "I…" He was immediately cut off by a piece of debris flying into him, knocking him into the wall.

"REMY!" Rogue ran out terrified. She pulled what looked like a broken metal tentacle off him. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Remy groaned in agony.

"I told you not to do that," Logan shook his head. "You know you people should listen to me one of these days."

"What are you doing down here?" Rogue asked them.

"I was gonna use the Danger Room," Kurt told her. Then he looked at the mess.

"I don't think you're gonna be able to use it today," Scott gulped.

"I don't think anyone's gonna use it for a week!" Logan groaned. "Way to go Stripes."

"I'm not complaining," Remy winced as he sat up. "Much."

"I'm sorry," Rogue moaned. "I just…"

"We know," Scott cut her off.

"I just told them the wonderful news," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Does the whole mansion know by now?" Rogue groaned.

"Not yet," Kurt sighed. "But they will."

"We won't say anything," Scott told them.

"Its not you we're worried about," Rogue helped Remy up. "You know how fast the Multiple News Network gets a hold of things. I swear the little rug rat lives to spy on us."

"Well at least we all know why you wanted to destroy the Danger Room," Scott said. "Man I can't believe this."

"I've always wanted a big family but this is just ridiculous," Kurt groaned.

"It does seem like things are always happening around here," Scott shook his head.

"Here," Rogue propped up Remy onto her shoulder. "I'll help you to the infirmary. And don't even think about making any corny jokes unless you wanna get slammed into the wall again."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cherie," Remy coughed. "Remy don't think his ribs could take it."

"Uh maybe we should go talk somewhere?" Scott indicated to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I know just the place," He put his hand on Scott's shoulder and teleported him away.

"And that leaves me with the cleanup," Logan looked at the mess. "Great…"

Kurt and Scott ended up sitting near the baseball diamond in the backyard on the bleachers. "I suppose it is a little selfish to think how this affects me and Rogue," Kurt sighed. "We should be focusing on the baby."

"Kurt it's only natural that you reacted that way," Scott said. "I kind of remember when Alex came along. I didn't take it well at first."

"And how old were you? Two?" Kurt pointed out.

"Okay but my point is this is a big change in your life. It's only natural that you'd think of how it'll affect you," Scott shrugged.

"I'm more worried about how it will affect Rogue," Kurt sighed. "You know how worried she gets about absorbing people."

"You really think Mystique will let us bring it here?" Scott asked.

"I don't see that she has much of a choice," Kurt shrugged. "I mean especially if it's going to be a mutant…"

"If is a mutant," Scott pointed out. "It is possible for mutant parents to have kids that don't have an X-Gene."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I didn't know that."

"Hank was telling me that the other day," Scott said. "It's rare but it does happen. He was talking to Lifeline the other day. They were saying how the X gene is passed through the male."

"Well that doesn't make sense," Kurt said. "I mean both me and Wavedancer's fathers are human and our mothers are mutants. Okay Magneto did experiments on me but still…"

"Well they were also saying there are also exceptions to the rule," Scott told him. "Some mutants have something called the Dominant X gene. Meaning no matter what their offspring are mutants. Both male and females can have it. Althea's mom is technically a mutate, not a mutant."

"What's that?"

"Mutate is someone without an X-gene, dormant or otherwise but mutated by artificial means. During this process, nine times out of ten they'll develop a Dominant X gene and pass it on to their kids. And their kids will pass it on and so forth. The kids end up with almost the exact same powers the parent has."

"So that explains why Althea and her sisters and brother can all breathe underwater and I'm blue," Kurt thought.

"Yeah and remember Rahne told us she has a friend at Muir Island who has the exact same powers as her dad?" Scott asked. "And Polaris…Well I don't really want to go into that."

"Thanks," Kurt rolled his eyes. He thought a second. "You know if that's true the odds that my new brother or sister is going to be a mutant are more than pretty good."

"Yeah the kid's not gonna have an easy time no matter which way you look at it," Scott sighed. "He's gonna need somebody to look out for him. To be honest, I can't think of two better people than you and Rogue."

"I just hope Rogue gets over her fears," Kurt sighed. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. "What's that?"

"Let's find out," Scott put his hand to his visor. Both mutants cautiously moved towards the rustling. There was a figure moving towards them in the brush. "FREEZE!" Scott shouted, sending out a warning blast from his optic beam. The intruder was clipped by it and knocked down.

"All right who sent you?" Kurt teleported over him. "YOU!"

"The Tooth Fairy!" Evan snapped as he lay on the ground. "Geeze nice welcome you guys."

"Evan!" Kurt shouted.

"Oh man sorry about that," Scott helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a few dozen aspirin wouldn't cure," Evan groaned. "And I thought Morlocks were paranoid."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Spears," Evan grunted. "He's started his factory again."


	9. Spears Has a Busy Afternoon

**Spears Has a Busy Afternoon**

Guy Spears was in his office the following afternoon working on some papers when a sandy haired bearded stout man burst into his office. "YOU THIEF!" He screamed.

"Dr. Grippin," Spears said in a bored voice. "I thought I told you to leave yesterday."

"I'm not going anywhere without getting what's mine!" Dr. Grippin shouted.

"We've been through this before," Spears said. "The judge declared that Power 8 is my property."

"You stole that formula from me!" Dr. Grippin shouted.

"No you signed an agreement stating that anything you created was the rightful property of Spears Incorporated," Spears told him. "It was in your contract. Not my fault you didn't read the fine print."

"But what about the money you owe me?" Dr. Grippin shouted.

"I have already given you more than enough severance pay," Spears told him. "And I'm sure with your credentials you can find a job somewhere. Making new formulas for Alpo perhaps?"

"That money is a pittance than what I deserve and you know it!" Dr. Grippin shouted.

"Look Grippin, I am a busy man. Too busy to get into arguments with crackpots," Spears told him. "I have many friends and if you wish to do any kind of research in the future I suggest you drop this. Unless you want my lawyers to give you another thrashing in court…"

"I'll see you in hell Spears!" Dr. Grippin shouted as he stormed out the door, nearly colliding with Creed.

"Friend of yours?" Creed asked sarcastically.

"Just a disgruntled former employee who thinks he can bleed more money out of me," Spears said.

"Gee I wonder where he picked **that** trick up?" Creed asked with a sneer. "I want that formula Spears."

"And I will give it to you as soon as I get my payment," Spears told him.

"Twenty million dollars is a hell of a lot of money you cretin," Creed snarled.

"Yes well I need that money to increase production," Spears told him.

"Like hell you do," Creed snapped. "You can produce Power 8 cheaply! It couldn't have taken you **that **long to rebuild your factories after those muties shut you down!"

"I was up and running two weeks later," Spears said. "But I purposely shut down production until now."

"Of course you did," Creed sneered. "You needed time to get a buyer as well as milk the insurance company for all it was worth."

"I need compensation for lost time," Spears told him.

"What about your responsibility to the human race?" Creed asked.

"I'm more concerned with the responsibility towards my bottom line," Spears told him. "I am going to get very very rich off of this."

"You're already rich!" Creed shouted. "Don't count on the FOH paying for this. It's not as if we won't be able to figure the formula out ourselves."

"I doubt it," Spears told him. "I made sure I bought back or destroyed every single bottle of Power 8 back from the public. I've had my most loyal men work for me and I've made sure that no one knows the exact formula except for myself."

"You think you've covered all the bases don't you?" Creed asked. "What about your friend who just left now?"

"If you bothered to do your homework you would discover that he only made the base formula," Spears told him. "I'm the one who added the ingredients and improved upon it. I do have a degree in chemistry as well as business. Unlike some people who couldn't get through medical school, I am capable of doing more than one thing."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Creed roared as he grabbed Spears by the collar and yanked him over the desk.

"Before you lay one hand on me I think I should warn you that this entire office is under surveillance," Spears indicated with his head the cameras on the walls.

"You think you can threaten me with assault you son of a bitch?" Creed sneered.

"At least I'm not the son of a freak," Spears hissed back.

At the mention of this Creed turned white. "What are you talking about?" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I think you know **exactly** what I'm talking about. I wonder what your supporters would think if they knew the truth about you," Spears sneered. "The whole truth about your **family** connections?"

Creed let go and stepped back. "You are playing a dangerous game Spears," He warned. "If you utter one word about…" He choked. "No one will believe you!"

"I have proof," Spears grinned as he sat down again. "And I can always call Mommy dearest and have her testify from jail if I have to."

"You bastard…" Creed snarled. "I won't pay one dime for that formula!"

"You will. I think my price has just doubled," Spears lay back in his chair. "Call me when you change your mind."

"You haven't seen the last of me Spears! That's a promise!" Creed shouted violently, knocking over a plant on his way out. "No one double crosses me and lives to tell about it!"

Creed stormed out of the plant to his limo. Duncan was waiting for him, dressed as his driver. "Trouble Mr. Creed?" Duncan asked as he opened the door, concerned.

"Mr. Matthews trouble isn't even the word for it," Creed remarked as he got inside. "I'LL KILL THAT FOOL! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Overhearing this was Xavier, Ororo, Shipwreck and Roadblock as they made their way to the front door of the company. "Sounds like he and Creed aren't buddies after all," Shipwreck observed.

"Maybe this is a good sign?" Roadblock asked.

"Somehow I doubt it," Xavier sighed for he had glimpsed the thoughts of Creed as he left.

They went to Spears' office. "Well if it isn't Mr. Xavier," Spears said in a fake friendly tone. "And some of his friends. What a pleasant surprise."

"I wish I could say the same," Xavier frowned. "Spears why is your plant running again?"

"I would think it would be obvious," Spears told him. "I'm creating more Power 8 to sell."

"Why?" Ororo asked. "We told you that it was poison to mutants!"

"Yes and thank you very much for informing me of that," Spears told her as he casually bent down and took out a drink of Power 8 from a small refrigerator. "I'd offer you something to drink but this is all I have. Shame you can't drink it, it's quite refreshing," He opened it and took a long sip.

"You're going to sell this product as some kind of mutant poison aren't you?" Xavier was becoming furious.

"And make ten times as much as I planned to do when I thought it was just a simple sports drink," Spears grinned.

"You can't do that!" Ororo shouted.

"I can manufacture and sell whatever I want to whomever I want. Face it Xavier," Spears leered. "The law is on my side and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you care that you're poisoning innocent people?" Ororo shouted at him.

"Since when are mutants innocent people?" Spears snickered. "Besides nobody's forcing you people to drink it."

"Not yet," Shipwreck growled. "Your plant is contaminating the sewers below. What about the Morlocks?"

"What about them?" Spears snarled. "Who cares what happens to the rejects of society?"

"They are people Mr. Spears," Xavier frowned.

"My company is well within government regulations," Spears told him. "According to federal guidelines there is nothing wrong or unhealthy with this plant or my product. You can check with the EPA yourself. I did. According to the authorities the waste created from the creation of Power 8 is well **below** the toxic levels allowed."

"But your product makes mutants sick!" Roadblock shouted.

"So? People who are lactose intolerant get sick but nobody's shutting down the milk industry because of a tiny _insignificant _portion of the population suffers from an unfortunate genetic quirk," Spears sneered.

"We'll find a way to shut you down you clown," Roadblock growled.

"What are you going to do?" Spears sneered. "Blow up my plant? Go right ahead and try. I have friends too Mr. Xavier. And believe you me they would love nothing more than a reason to blow all of you up to kingdom come."

"You mean like Creed?" Shipwreck asked.

"He'll come around," Spears grinned. "Once he realizes I have the best product in town, he'll even dance the tango if he has to in order to for me to supply him."

"How can you just sit there and willingly take part in something that's no less than genocide?" Ororo asked. "Don't you have any conscience at all?"

"On the contrary," Spears grinned. "Society will one day thank me for the service that I'm rendering."

"You're a monster!" Ororo shouted, her eyes darkening.

"How about something to drink?" Spears snarled as he tossed the contents of the Power 8 bottle at Ororo.

Before anyone could react, Shipwreck shoved Ororo out of the way, getting soaked with the mixture himself. He glared at Spears' satisfied smirk and watched it with supreme satisfaction as Spears realized that his ploy had backfired. "I'm human. Doesn't hurt me." He strode over and grabbed Spears by the throat. "BUT I CAN HURT YOU!"

"Shipwreck no!" Xavier ordered.

"He ain't worth a charge of assault and battery," Roadblock pulled him off. "But we'll close you down Spears, just wait and see."

"Go ahead and try! I'd love it if you and those Morlock freaks to try and stop me!" Spears shouted as they left. "I'll be waiting for you!"

"That man is intolerable!" Ororo fumed.

"Are you okay?" Shipwreck asked her.

"Fine thanks to you," She sighed.

"You better not touch me until I get my shirt off," Shipwreck unbuttoned his shirt. "Of course it's a great excuse for you to look at my pecs."

"Not to mention a free sample of Power 8. Spears just gave us some valuable property," Roadblock said. "This will give us an opportunity."

"Yes we can study this liquid some more," Xavier nodded. "See if he's changed the formula."

"More importantly we can make an antidote for this stuff," Shipwreck nodded. "Or better yet, some kind of anti-bodies or something."

"We did make an antidote when we first encountered Mr. Spears' rather toxic brew," Ororo said. "However your idea for immunization of some sort to this poison is not without merit."

"And with Spears running his factory again we are going to need it," Xavier said.


	10. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute Evan was catching up on the lives of both X-Men and Misfits. "Wait are you seriously telling me that Auntie O had a date with **Dracula**?" He blinked. "**The **Dracula?"

"Oh yeah," Rogue nodded. "Even worse it turned out he was married."

"Married?" Evan blinked. "Dracula is **married**?"

"And had a couple of psychos on his tail," Kurt chuckled. "That was a fun night!"

"Not as much fun as when those movie people moved in for about a month," Rogue told him. "But I'm glad the film was never released!"

"Well since Kitty managed to get Dylan Hunter arrested for decking Senator Kelly and another Senator as well as destroying a restaurant…" Kurt shrugged.

"You mean that really happened?" Evan asked. "I read it in the papers. They fall down the sewers a lot. I thought that the Enquirer made all that junk up!"

"No that really happened," Kurt told him. "But it wasn't half as weird as that island that nearly ate us alive!"

"Do I even want to know?" Evan asked.

"It's a long story," Rogue sighed.

"Man this place is even crazier than when I left," Evan shook his head. "Makes the tunnels look peaceful. Well before…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rogue asked him. "I mean with Spears…"

"I wasn't near the tunnels when the poison first came out," Evan growled. "Luckily Cybelle was able to make enough potion in time to help the others. She's good at that, makes a lot of our medicines. But the stuff she makes is only a temporary solution. Sooner or later that stuff is gonna kill everyone down there if Spears isn't stopped."

A loud crash was in the kitchen. "It sounds like Lance and Peter are gonna kill each other if we don't stop them," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Is **that** still going on?" Evan asked as he and Kurt followed her.

"You have no idea," Kurt groaned. "And with the Misfits coming over here nearly every day…"

"Wait you never explained how they're able to come here every day," Evan said.

"It's kind of complicated," Kurt told him.

"What's complicated about Trinity making a teleportation device and those yahoos using it to drive us bananas?" Rogue snapped as she opened the door to the kitchen. She barely dodged a flying plate. "WILL YOU IDIOTS CUT IT OUT?"

Both Lance and Peter were throwing food and anything else they could get their hands on at each other, much to the amusement of several X-Men. Kitty was trying to stop them. "Stop it!" She shouted.

"Not until **he** leaves you alone!" Peter shouted.

"ME?" Lance shouted. "You're the one who needs to back off or I'll rock you!" The ground started to shake.

"Here goes the dishes…" Kurt groaned as they started to fall out of the shelves. "Again!"

"Avalanche! Colossus!" Scott yelled. "Knock it off!" Then he got hit in the face with a piece of cake. "Oh that is it! You are going down!" He grabbed some food and started tossing it at them.

"Food fight!" Kurt shouted. Soon everyone was throwing food at each other. Even Evan got into it. Soon the kitchen was covered in food. Kitty was not happy. "You guys are like so immature wasting food like this!" She screamed. She was plastered with food from all around her. "PROFESSOR!" She ran out.

"Kitty wait!" Lance ran after her.

"Kitty!" Peter shouted as he ran after them. "Stay away from her!"

"MAKE ME!" Lance shouted back.

"Oh man I'd forgotten how much fun that was!" Evan laughed. He licked some cake off his chest. "Chocolate and…Pepperoni?"

"One of Kitty's concoctions," Kurt snickered. "Trust me this isn't exactly wasting good food by any stretch of the imagination."

"I'm just glad it wasn't any of her muffins," Evan groaned. "They could have killed us all!"

"She's been banned from making those for life," Ray laughed.

"Yeah ever since Logan bent one of his claws trying to cut one," Scott snickered at the memory. "It took Forge three hours to get it back into shape!"

"You're joking?" Evan laughed. "Man that is totally mental!"

Thornn walked into the room. "What's all the…?" She saw Evan and visibly tensed. "Hello," She said quickly and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked.

"Guess she feels guilty about leaving her sister behind," Evan shrugged.

"I wouldn't," Ray told him. "She's a psycho."

"She has her moments," Evan grinned. "So what else is new around here?"

"Oh so many things!" Pietro whisked in. "But the top thing is that I have grown more wonderful!"

"Here we go…" Evan groaned. "I didn't think it was possible but your ego has inflated to even greater proportions than when I left!"

"Nothing's bigger than his ego except maybe the Grand Canyon," Angelica said when she and the other Misfits walked in.

"And that's a big maybe," Lina smirked.

"Who are you?" Evan looked at the new Misfits.

"I'm Spyder," Spyder piped up. "This is Angelica and Lina."

"Also known as Firestar and Dragonfly," Lance explained. "We got some new members too. And you also know…"

"Arcade?" Evan looked at him. "Since when were you a mutant?"

"Since never," Arcade explained. "I'm still human."

"You mean you have a human in your team?" Evan's jaw dropped.

"You're _human_?" Todd made a mock show of surprise. "My goodness I had no idea! I am shocked! Shocked!" All the Misfits laughed.

"But what can you do?" Evan asked. "I mean you're human for crying out loud! What good are you on a mutant team?"

"I was good enough to beat the X-Men all on my own and kick them out of their own mansion," Arcade huffed.

"You didn't beat us!" Kurt snapped. "You surprised us! And we won in the end!"

"Yeah by having Bedlam kill off Cerebro!" Arcade snapped.

"Kill Cerebro?" Evan blinked.

"It's a long story…" Scott groaned.

"You bet it's a long story…" Arcade's eye began to twitch.

"Uh hey Evan why don't we go take a walk or something?" Kurt said quickly. He grabbed Evan's arm and teleported him outside. "Phew! That was close!"

"What was all that about?" Evan asked. "And who's Bedlam?"

"Well its kind of complicated," Kurt remarked.

"Not really," Pietro zipped over to them. "Short version, Arcade fell in love with Cerebro via e-mail and was convinced the X-Men were mistreating 'her'. Beat 'em up and kicked 'em out of the mansion and would have downloaded his brain into Cerebro so he could always be together with his 'lady love' if Paige and Jesse didn't show up and throw a monkey wrench in his plans."

"O-kay," Evan nodded. "And Paige and Jesse are…?"

"Paige is Sam's little sister," Kurt told him. "You know the blonde girl you saw earlier heading towards Danger Room practice? We call her Husk 'cause she changes her skin."

"Oh yeah," Evan nodded. "And Jesse is this Bedlam guy?"

"Bingo," Pietro folded his arms. "Causes machinery to go nuts. Kind of blew up Cerebro."

"It took the Professor and Forge weeks to build a new one!" Kurt groaned.

"Speaking of building what's this about a teleportation device Trinity built?" Evan asked.

"I'll show you," Pietro showed him the watch. "A must have for any Misfit! It can take us anywhere we want at any time. Unless the girls are playing with it. We've had a lot of fun adventures with it."

"Like the time on Fire Island when we nearly got roasted alive!" Kurt moaned.

"Well technically it was Lockheed and the others who set it on fire," Pietro remarked.

"Lockheed? Who's…" Evan's eyes widened as he saw a little purple dragon fly by and start eating some flowers. "Guys I think Kitty's food did something to me."

"No that's Lockheed," Kurt snickered. "Kitty's pet dragon."

"A DRAGON?" Evan yelped. "You serious?"

"Well if you don't believe me…" Kurt pointed to Lockheed who hiccuped and spurted out a small flame.

"Between her driving, her cooking, her love life and the lizard it's a wonder she hasn't become public enemy number one!" Pietro laughed.

"Man I knew K-Girl is a bit of a flake but still…" Evan shook his head. He then pointed to Pietro's watch. "You can really teleport anywhere with this thing?"

"Sure," Pietro grinned. "I'll prove it." He took Evan's arm. "Hang on Blue Boy if you want a ride! Just press this button…" Kurt grabbed onto Pietro just as he pushed the button. They appeared in the Misfit kitchen. "Voila!"

"Holy…" Evan looked around. "How did you do that?"

"Oh it's simple," Pietro showed him. "Press this button here to where you want to go and that button there to set the distance and presto!"

"Wow," Evan whistled. "That is pretty cool."

"Yes all the convenience of teleportation without that annoying smell of brimstone," Pietro cackled.

"No just an annoying ego," Kurt frowned and folded his arms.

"Oh learn to take a joke, little bro," Pietro grinned.

"We are not brothers!" Kurt snapped. "You're my half sister's half brother. Which makes us…Oh god!" He groaned slapping his head.

"You two and Rogue and Wanda all related," Evan shook his head. "I still can't get over that!"

"**You **can't get over it?" Kurt moaned. "Try living it sometime!"

"It gets better! Magneto has another daughter too. She can bend metal just like Daddy," Pietro remarked sarcastically. "And here's the kicker, last we heard she was dating Xavier's evil insane son."

"The Professor has a **son**?" Evan gasped.

"Came as a shock to him too," Pietro told him as they reached Trinity's room. "Here we are!" He opened the door quickly and ducked. "Hmmm… I guess they forgot to set up the…" He was nearly hit with a pie in the face. "Booby trap."

"Thanks a lot Pietro…" Kurt growled as he wiped the pie from his face.

"Oh stop complaining," Pietro remarked. "Yellow looks good on you. Come on." They went in.

"Looks like Barbie's Mad Scientist lab," Evan looked around and saw several devices as well as watches on the table. "What are they doing? Mass producing them?"

"With those girls you never know," Kurt sighed as he wiped off the last of the pie with a pink shirt lying on the dresser. He looked at Pietro. "What are you doing?"

"Just picking up a few supplies," Pietro was grabbing a few other things.

"What are you up to?" Kurt asked. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!"

"Somebody should tell the Triplets that," Pietro quipped as he picked something up. "Isn't this your underwear? It's got a hole in it."

"Give me that!" Kurt snapped grabbing it.

"Come on," Pietro grinned. "Let's go decorate Beach Head's office!"

"What?" Kurt yelled. "No way!"

"Aw come on Kurt," Evan grinned. "Sounds like fun to me!"

"Well it seems you have loosened up a bit," Pietro grinned. "Welcome to the dark side my friend!"

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked.

"Better here than at the mansion," Evan shrugged.

"You have a point," Kurt remarked.

"Good," Pietro grinned. "So grab those glue guns and follow me!"

####################################################################

"I can't wait until tomorrow morning when Beach sees his office and all his furniture's covered with tin foil!" Pietro laughed when they teleported back to the mansion.

"That was funny," Kurt admitted. "But did you really have to glue all those feathers to the ceiling?"

"Hey it went with the new pink shag carpeting on the floor," Pietro grinned. "Although I must admit Evan I loved what you did with the seashells on the wall. Nice touch."

"Thank you," Evan chuckled. "I can't believe how much I missed pulling pranks like that!"

"We never pulled pranks like that," Kurt said.

"Well actually when we were kids Daniels and I used to do stuff like that a lot," Pietro grinned. "Remember the time we painted our homeroom teacher purple?"

"Do I? You got me in trouble big time!" Evan told him. "I was grounded for three weeks because of that stunt!"

"Hey it's not my fault you blabbed," Pietro remarked. "You never could keep a secret."

"I think I've gotten better at it over time," Evan said. Then he noticed they were upstairs. "Hey I just wanna check out my old room a second."

"Well Jesse's in it now…" Kurt began as Evan opened the door.

Evan couldn't believe that his room had been redecorated. Jesse was lying on the bed. "Uh hi? Can I help you?" Jesse asked.

"Well this used to be my room," Evan looked around. "I guess with all you new guys it was a little silly of me to think it would stay empty. I can't believe how many new people are here."

"I heard the Professor's looking for even more to join us," Jesse told him.

"Well **that **doesn't surprise me," Evan said a little bitterly.

"Evan?" Ororo walked up to him with Xavier and Roadblock. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you."

"Just been hanging out," Evan told her. "So did you convince Spears to stop poisoning us?"

"I'm afraid not," Xavier sighed. "In fact considering his attitude it looks like he is not bothered by the fact that he is harming mutants."

"He nearly splashed Storm with that stuff," Roadblock growled.

"HE WHAT?" Evan popped out a spike from his arm.

"It's all right," Ororo waved. "I'm fine. Thanks to Shipwreck."

"If he'd hurt you…" Evan snarled. "He's gone too far this time!"

"I agree," Xavier said. "Fortunately due to the…incident we were able to obtain a sample of the formula. We might be able to produce an antidote."

"You know Professor if you had made sure Spears had been shut down for good the first time this happened maybe we wouldn't be in this situation," Evan glared at him.

"I assumed that he would have stopped production once he knew what he was doing," Xavier sighed. "But it appears that he prefers money more."

"Just like a damn drug dealer," Evan snarled. "Doesn't care who he hurts as long as he makes his money!"

"Evan!" Ororo admonished him. "Watch your language!"

"Spears is gonna worry about a lot more than my language when I get my hands on him!" Evan snapped.

"Hold on," Roadblock said. "It may not come to that. There may be a legal way. Let's hear what the lawyers have to say."

"I agree," Xavier told him. "The last thing we need is to start a fight that could get out of control. I think I will start to see if Hank has anything to report yet."

"Good idea," Roadblock nodded. "Hey guys why don't you go help out in the kitchen or something?"

"Why?" Pietro asked.

"You are so dense it's scary," Jesse stood up. "Come on guys. You two can talk in here as long as you want."

"Thank you Jesse," Ororo told him as he and the others left.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine," Ororo told him. "I've been through a lot worse."

"So I've heard. Man I can't believe some of this stuff I'm hearing," Evan shook his head. "You guys have really been through a lot since I've left."

"It hasn't been easy I agree," Ororo said. "It's even harder not knowing what was going on with you."

"Things have been kind of busy," Evan shrugged.

"Too busy to let me know how you're doing?" Ororo asked. "You know I had to lie to your mother and tell her you were in Colorado? Why can't you come back home?"

"We've been over this Auntie O," Evan sighed. "The Morlocks need me. Now more than ever."

"I know," Ororo sighed. "I just wish things were different."

"Look I don't want to fight over this," Evan said. "We hardly see each other enough as it is. I admit a lot of it is my fault…"

"A lot of it?"

"Okay all of it," Evan agreed. "But I have a job to do, like you do. It's just in a different location that's all."

"Well I may not have to like it but I do understand," Ororo said. "And I'm proud of you for doing so."

"Thanks Auntie O," Evan grinned. "You want to talk about something else?"

"Sure," Ororo agreed. "Anything you want." She sat on the bed.

"So," Evan folded his arms. "What's this I hear about you going on a date with Dracula?"

"Anything but that…" Ororo groaned.


	11. Breaking Down

**Breaking Down**

Ororo and a team of X-Men followed Evan in the sewers. The team consisted of Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt. "You really think they're going to listen to you?" Evan asked.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"How would you like it if you were asked to leave the Institute because it was more convenient?" Evan asked.

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Callisto asked as she and the other Morlocks appeared from the shadows. "This does not sound promising Spyke. We allowed you to contact the X-Men because we thought they would help us."

"And we will," Scott told them.

"So you'll help us fight?" Tommy asked.

"It's…not that simple," Scott told her.

"According to the law Spears has the right to create Power 8 as well as dump the residue from the chemicals into the sewers," Ororo explained. "Because the toxic levels are non existent."

"To humans!" Caliban snapped. "What about us?"

"So we're just supposed to give up and die simply because of a human law?" Callisto asked bitterly.

"No," Jean said. "There's a better way. We're working on a formula, an antidote. Something that will make Power 8 harmless to mutants. We just need some time."

"How much time are we talking about?" Callisto folded her arms.

"Two maybe three weeks," Jean said.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Feral snarled.

"You're going to have to move out of the tunnels," Ororo told them.

"Leave the tunnels! Leave the Alley? No! They can't mean that!" Several Morlocks shouted in protest.

"I told you they weren't going to like it," Evan said to Ororo.

"It's only for a few weeks or so," Scott explained. "Until then you're more than welcome to stay at our mansion."

"Stay? With you?" Callisto barked. "Do you really expect us to live among humans out in the open?"

"Well what other choice do you have?" Jean asked.

"Yeah we do it," Kitty remarked. "Okay it's not exactly a picnic but we manage."

"Oh yes the little pretty one has a point," Feral sneered. "But then she looks human. She can hide amongst the crowd if she has to."

"That's a luxury some of us don't have," Lucid told her. "You're not like us. You can go anywhere. Do anything you want…

"Uh excuse me but you're not really very observant are you?" Kurt asked. "I mean look at me. I use an image inducer to hide my appearance if I have to. Watch," He showed them. "The Professor can make some for you all if you want. We just want to help."

"We don't need help from any topside pets!" A mutant named Tar Baby snarled. "We know all about you blue one. Follows a human female around like a trained monkey!"

"Well it's better than dying here in this place!" Kitty snapped.

"Oh look who's passing judgements," Feral snarled. "It may not be clean down here but we prefer this filth to the trash you live with above!"

"Perhaps you are all too deluded and naïve to understand this," Callisto said sternly. "But we prefer to live with grime on our bodies rather than human intolerance and loathing in our souls. This is our home! We will not run!" The other Morlocks agreed vocally.

"Evan tell them!" Ororo pleaded. "Listen to reason!"

"Reason?" Evan glared at her. "You mean why we should allow the humans who drove us underground to drive us away even further? To chase these people out of the only home they have ever known or ever will know? To allow people who spit on us and refuse to let us buy groceries in the store or even **walk down the street** in daylight to kick us down even further! No way!"

"But Evan…" Ororo started.

"This is why I left!" Evan snapped. "You think that just by rolling over and trying to make the norms happy that everything will be all right? Well it doesn't work that way! It's not all right!"

"Evan…" Ororo pleaded.

"You people just sit there in your big mansion without a clue going on what's happening in the real world!" Evan shouted. "You make all these speeches about everybody getting along and coexisting with mutants but when it all comes down to it you haven't done anything right! I mean look at how things have gotten worse within the past few years!"

"Yeah you all make a mess and then hide in that fancy pants mansion while the rest of us real mutants suffer!" Cybelle shouted.

"He's right!" Feral snarled. "Cowards all! Like my so called sister and Berzerker!"

"That's not true!" Ororo shouted. "All we've ever done is to try and help mutants!"

"Yeah and you've done a bang up job so far!" Evan told her. "You want to help, help us fight!"

"We can't do that," Ororo said.

"Then what good are you?" Evan glared at her.

"You are way out of line Evan!" Scott snapped.

"The name is Spyke, _Cyclops_!" Evan snarled at him. "And if you'd bother to take a look around you you'd see that you're the ones who are out of line!" Several Morlocks took up an offensive stance in their position.

"I told you going to them would be a waste of time!" Feral snarled. "Why don't you flatscan lovers go back topside where you belong?"

"I really thought you people would help us," Evan glared at them.

"And I thought you knew us better than that," Scott glared back. "You can't just…"

"What? Protect our home? Or our lives?" Evan interrupted. "But it's perfectly okay for humans to hunt us like animals and murder us?" Several Morlocks agreed.

"Spyke the law is on Spears' side," Jean tried to reason with him.

"You mean the **human** law," Callisto snarled. "There is only one law down here, survive! By any means necessary!"

"Evan I can't let you do anything rash!" Ororo shouted.

"Or what?" Evan looked at her. "You'll send me to my room?" A chorus of laughter emitted from the Morlocks. "I'm right and you know it!"

"There are several different kinds of right," Ororo looked at him sadly. "I wish I'd taught you better than that."

"Oh you did teach me," Evan said. "Most of all how to fight when I have to. And that's what I plan to do."

"I think you'd all better leave," Callisto spoke to them. "Now."

"If you cross the line Spyke," Scott warned. "We'll stop you."

"Try," Evan growled.

The X-Men left to a chorus of jeers. When they were gone Callisto asked Evan. "Now what? It was bad enough when the topsiders were against us, now we have the X-Men too?"

"Don't worry," Evan told her. "I think I've got a plan. In a few days, Spears will be out of business, **permanently**."

########################################################################

"I don't like what I'm hearing Xavier," General Hawk frowned. He was with the Misfits in the X-Men's war room along with Lifeline and Airtight. The X-Men were there as well.

"I don't like saying it," Xavier folded his hands. "But the Morlocks refuse to listen to reason. They're determined to fight."

"I knew the Porcupine had a hard head but this is ridiculous," Logan snorted.

"You know what really bites?" Kitty sighed. "Part of me wants to join him."

"I know Half Pint," Logan sighed. "A lot of us feel the same way. But you all know how tense things are and things will get worse."

"It's like the incident in China all over again," Jean said.

"There is one bit of positive news," Beast said.

"We could use some," John said.

"Thanks to the sample of Power 8 Mr. Spears…donated to us," Hank smirked. "We've been able to break down the molecular composition of the formula."

"Lifeline and I are pretty close to creating an antidote," Airtight told them. "With Beast's help we may be able to come up with an antidote within a week."

"That's not soon enough," Hawk frowned. "Trinity's pretty good at figuring things like this out. We're going to need all the help we can get. Something tells me time is not on our side."

"I have a few colleagues I can refer to," Lifeline remarked. "They specialize in toxins and antibodies."

"Get on with it," Hawk nodded. "Now. If we can create a shot of some kind to neutralize it, we can inoculate all of you so that the formula won't have any affect on any mutants."

The three of them left. "Now are you sure you couldn't convince the Morlocks to move for even a few days?" Hawk asked.

"We tried everything short of knocking 'em out and dragging 'em here," Logan grunted. "They didn't wanna listen."

"I don't get it," Pietro shook his head. "You'd think they'd be happy to leave the sewers for a bit."

"I'm afraid its more than that Pietro," Althea told him. "This is about pride and territory, not just survival. The Morlocks are proud, a little too proud for their own good."

"Can you blame them?" Thornn looked at them. "Me and Ray were one of them. We may not have had much but what we did have was unity and safety. Everything else was taken away from us. If they let a jerk like Spears drive them out, they lose it all."

"Yeah you can only push people so far until they start to push back," Ray growled.

"I can understand how you feel Berzerker but openly attacking Spears isn't the answer," Scott shook his head.

"He's right," Lance grudgingly agreed. "People are still freaked out about what Magneto did in Washington a few days ago. How do you think they'll react if they hear a group of mutants attack a building right now?"

"This is gonna end up real violent real fast if we don't do something," Logan said.

"We have no choice," Xavier sighed. "We have to stop the Morlocks from attacking Spears' plant."

"You mean defend the guy who wants to poison us?" Logan growled. "Perfect!"

"And I was afraid we wouldn't have anything to do this week," Pietro quipped.

**Next: Things really heat up as the Morlocks attack! But what happens will change the lives of the X-Men forever! Again!**


	12. It Was A Dark and Stormy Night

**It Was a Dark and Stormy Night**

"I can't believe we're actually helping this creep," Wanda hissed. The Misfits were in positions around the Power 8 warehouse two evenings later. They had been secretly watching the plant on orders from General Hawk.

"I don't like it either Scarlet Witch," Low Light told her. He was put in charge of the operation. "But those are our orders. Besides in a few days it won't matter anyway what he does."

"You really think Beast and Lifeline will be able to make an antidote that fast?" Pietro asked.

"Well they've got Airtight, Trinity, and six other scientists who are friends of ours working on it," Low Light grunted. "If anyone can do it, they can."

"Well they can't do it soon enough," Wanda grunted.

"Amen to that," Pietro spoke on his communicator from his position. "We've been standing around here for two days and nothing's happened."

"Well keep watching," Althea told him. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Spears will shoot somebody. Hang on…" She looked through her binoculars. "Who's that coming out the front door?"

"I can't see his face," Low Light looked through his lens. "Firestar, you have the camera. Take a few shots won't you?"

"On it," Angelica did so. "Never thought I'd actually be part of a real stake out. Hey he's wearing some kind of stocking over his head. He's getting into a van…Black Ford…license plates are a little blurry. Can't read them from here."

"Well isn't that interesting. We'll have Arcade try and identify them back at the lab. Has Spears left the building yet?" Low Light asked.

"No," Angelica told him. "Still there as far as we know."

"We should have bugged that building," Todd grumbled.

"No time," Low Light said. His communicator beeped. "Yeah?"

"Low Light this is Dragonfly," Lina's voice came on the intercom. "Good news. They've come up with an antidote. Shots will be ready by morning."

"Well that's a relief," Low Light sighed.

"Yeah well it would have been done sooner if Trinity didn't keep arguing amongst themselves," Lina groaned. "Something about a lost toy or something. Good thing you left Nightcrawler back here or else we'd have had a real problem. He managed to get 'em calmed down."

"It figures," Low Light said. "I'll contact the others. Low Light out." He shut off the communicator.

"Don't bother," Logan approached them. "We just heard." Jean and Scott were with him.

"I just told them telepathically," Jean remarked. Then she frowned. "Ugh…You don't want to know what Toad was thinking of just now!"

"Was it the coconut and bananas fantasy?" Althea asked.

"How did you know?" Jean blinked.

"Well the two of us have been experimenting with love letters lately and…" Althea shrugged.

"Never mind!" Jean winced. "Don't tell us any more!"

"Please!" Scott groaned. "I almost wish the Morlocks were attacking now!"

Low Light told them. "Jean see if you can contact Evan or any one of the Morlocks telepathically. Tell 'em we found a cure and that they don't need to…" An explosion could be heard. "Attack…"

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you Cyclops?" Wanda growled. "Good thing we snuck some of our guys into the lower levels of the plant in case they tunneled in. Who's in there?"

"Shadowcat, Berzerker and Magma were stationed in the lower levels with Blob and Xi," Althea told her.

The X-Men and Misfits moved in. They saw Callisto leading the charge of several Morlocks. Some of them were shooting laser rifles. "They're **armed**?" Logan roared. "Since when do Morlocks pack heat?" He sliced one rifle in two.

Several security agents raced in and started firing on all the mutants. "Hey some of us are on your side!" Angelica flew in and melted their weapons. "Well temporarily…"

Ororo created a wind and blew the security agents back. Then she saw Callisto. "WHERE'S EVAN?" She roared as she charged at her and attacked with a kick.

"Taking care of our problem permanently!" Callisto fought back.

"What do you mean…?" Ororo began when a loud rumble could be heard.

"I don't like the sound of that," Todd gulped.

"Shadowcat! Xi! See if you can find Spears and get him to safety!" Logan ordered.

"Got it!" Kitty grabbed Xi's hand and they phased through the walls.

Something exploded behind them. To their horror the mutants noticed a huge tidal wave of familiar purple liquid coming towards them. "Power 8!" Callisto screamed.

"Spears must have set the vats to explode!" Lance shouted.

"We're gonna melt yo!" Todd whined.

"We're not gonna melt!" Jean snapped at him. "Everyone gather around!" The mutants, X-Men, Misfits and Morlocks alike ran towards Jean. She barely had time enough to create a force field that kept it out.

"That won't hold it back forever!" Callisto shouted as the Power 8 swirled all around them.

"What do we do?" Lucid shouted.

"Storm! Make it rain in here as much as possible!" Althea shouted. "Maybe if you dilute it with enough water. I can maneuver the stuff."

"It shall be done," Ororo concentrated and created a small rain cloud. Soon it began to pour inside the building.

"Great just what I need! More pressure!" Jean groaned.

"Keep going!" Althea shouted. "I can feel it! A little more water…"

"Hurry…" Jean groaned. "I can't hold it back much longer!"

"If as much as a few drops get in…" Cybelle whined.

"BINGO!" Althea's eyes flashed. Using her powers she manipulated the formula all around them, pulling it away from the force field.

Jean let the force field down as soon as it was safe. "Cyclops!" She pointed to the wall nearby.

"I'm on it!" Scott used his optic beams to create a large hole in the wall. Althea directed the liquid out of the building.

"Everybody all right?" Logan asked.

"I think so," Magma nodded. She then noticed the Morlocks making a break for it. "They're getting away!"

"Let 'em go," Low Light told her. "Well at least we got rid of the stuff."

"Until Spears makes his next batch," Scott said.

"Hard to believe the Morlocks backed down so quickly though," Logan frowned. "We'd better search the building!" They all ran deeper into the plant.

They heard a loud scream from above. "That's Kitty!" Lance said. He ran towards the scream.

"Wait for me!" Peter shouted following him.

"Oh brother…" Low Light groaned. "Storm I'm gonna need your help here." They followed the sound of screaming. "It's coming from Spear's office!"

"If he's hurt her…" Lance growled.

"Oh god!" Kitty stumbled out of the room. She looked pale and was shaking. "Ohgodohgodohgod…"

"Kitty!" Lance got to her first and put his arms around him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He looked at her.

"He's dead!" Kitty wailed.

"Who? Xi?" Lance felt a wave of fear wash over him.

"No," Xi walked out. "I am fine. However…" He pointed.

Low Light and Ororo walked into the office, leaving Lance and Peter to comfort a shaken Kitty. Xi explained. "He was like this when we found him." The office was a mess, as if it had been torn apart. Spears was in his chair which had been thrown back to the left wall. They tried not to look too much at the pale contorted face of Spears, frozen in a horrible death grimace.

But the one thing they couldn't overlook was a familiar bone spike protruding from his chest. "Evan…no…" Ororo put her hand to her mouth in shock.

Low Light swore and clicked on his communicator. "Hawk…It just got worse."


	13. Murder

**Murder!**

"You know I've seen a lot of weird sick cases over the years," Detective Murray Abrams surveyed the crime scene. "But this is a first." He was a tall thin man with a thin black mustache. He wore a clean pressed suit but it clashed with his rumpled fedora.

"Security cameras are all busted," One officer said. "Didn't catch a thing."

"Why am I not surprised?" Abrams said sarcastically. "Killer doesn't want anyone to know he did it but left a huge calling card right in the middle of the stiff."

"Detective this guy's from the military," A policeman showed in Spirit. "The army sent him down to assist you with this case, cause it's mutant related and all…" 

"Sergeant Charles Iron Knife," Spirit shook his hand. "Call me Spirit."

"Murray Abrams, Detective Homicide," Abrams shook it back. "I remember seeing your face a ways back."

"I work with the Misfits," Spirit explained. "Because of the sensitive nature of this case they want someone from the army to work with the police on this."

"Someone with experience with mutants? I can understand that," Detective Abrams nodded. "Although from what I hear you know this X-Bunch pretty well."

"True," Spirit told him. "But that is irrelevant. I'm here to get the facts."

"Not to mention clean up the mess your team made," Abrams looked at him. "Your team was supposed to make sure nothing happened."

"I am not exactly thrilled with the fact that we failed," Spirit told him. "That's why we need to bring in Spears' killer, whoever it may be."

"Well it looks pretty obvious," Abrams pointed. "Daniels broke in, surprised Spears and speared him."

"Looks pretty obvious?" Spirit raised his eyebrow. "Your tone indicates otherwise."

"All right you got me," Abrams raised his hand. "There is something odd about it. The angle of the spike or whatever it is. Take a look and tell me what you see."

"Not much blood," Spirit frowned. "And it is at an odd angle. Perhaps not even near the heart?"

"Yeah that's what I thought," Abrams nodded. "When you see as many stiffs as I have you get to know a few things about anatomy and death. And this don't look like no ordinary stabbing. And another thing, there was a gun in plain sight not even two feet from where he was sitting. Right on the desk."

"Maybe the mutant moved faster than he did," One officer suggested.

"No," Spirit looked around. "The only way into the office is the front door. The desk is positioned so that anyone walking in would face him seated right away. Yet the spear has anchored him in his chair to the left side of the wall. There are marks on the floor. From the chair wheels." He looked around some more. "He was sitting to the side facing the right wall when he was speared."

"You're right that is odd," Abrams shook his head. "We're gonna run an autopsy to check this out. Unfortunately we still have to charge the kid with murder and bring him in."

"That will be…difficult at best," Spirit sighed. "Do you have any idea how many miles of tunnels there are beneath the city?"

"No," Abrams sighed. "But I'll bet there are a lot."

"And I wouldn't recommend sending men down there without an exact location," Spirit told him. "Especially in Morlock territory."

"Too late for that," Abrams sighed. "An hour ago I sent a squad down there."

"Wonderful," Spirit groaned. "The tunnels are dangerous enough under normal circumstances!"

"I didn't have a choice! It was on direct orders from the Mayor," Abrams sighed. "You know how it is. He had to show the voters he was doing something."

"Yes well I hope this something doesn't end up with another riot in the streets," Spirit told him. "You remember what happened the last time tensions rose with the Morlocks?"

"Yeah and it looks like that mess is gonna look like a day at the beach if we aren't careful," Abrams sighed. "I'm not an idiot. We could end up with a war on our hands. Literally!"

"This should have been prevented," Spirit said bitterly.

"Yeah well maybe you guys teaming up with Daniels' old pals wasn't exactly the smartest move you guys ever made if you catch my drift," Abrams told him.

"You mean the X-Men?" Spirit asked.

"I certainly don't mean the Girl Scouts," Abrams told him. "You ain't thinking of protecting them are you?"

"If I did would I be giving you this?" Spirit held out tiny disk.

"What is it?" Abrams looked at it.

"It's something to protect you against telepathy," Spirit said.

"Come in mighty handy against a few telepaths eh?" Abrams looked at him. "You really do know your stuff don't you?"

"Don't get me wrong," Spirit said. "I'm loaning you and some of your men this technology only to make sure there are no suspicions that Xavier is behind it."

"And if someone from Xavier is behind it?" Abrams asked.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Spirit looked at him.

"Personally I don't think you do," Abrams said. "But Xavier might."

"It was horrible," Kitty choked. She sat on the couch in Xavier's study with her arms wrapped around her. Xavier and Ororo were there as well as Abrams. "I'll never forget the way he looked. His face was all…" She shuddered. "I've never seen a dead body before. I mean I've seen animals in the road and all but this…"

"Did you see anyone else in the room other than the body and this other character you were with?" Abrams checked his notes. "Zee?"

"Xi," Kitty corrected. She shook her head. "No, no one else. I was in the lower levels of the plant with the others until the fighting started."

"And then what happened?" Abrams asked.

"You know what happened," Ororo told him.

"I want her to tell me again," Abrams told her.

"Well Logan told me and Xi to go make sure Spears was okay," Kitty went on. "I had to phase through the walls so we wouldn't run into any guards that were trigger happy."

"So that's what you call it," Abrams looked at her. "Go on. Describe everything you saw."

"Well we got to his office," Kitty fidgeted. "I noticed the door was closed. I phased through the door. And then I saw…" Kitty tensed up.

"It's all right Kitty," Xavier said warmly. "Detective…"

"All right you can go for now," Abrams waved. "But be ready to answer any other questions."

Kitty nodded and left the room. Ororo glared at him. "Was that really necessary? She's been through quite a shock."

"Spears has been through quite a lot today too, but he ain't complaining," Abrams grunted.

"Look here I will not have you badgering these children as if they were common criminals!" Ororo snapped at him.

"Listen lady I have a job to do," Abrams looked at her. "I don't care if the murderer is a mutant, human or a Martian. A murder has been committed and it's my job to catch him. Or her. Or whatever other category is there. And last I checked, aiding and abetting murderers is criminal."

"Evan is not a murderer!" Ororo shouted. "My nephew wouldn't do something like this!"

"Who said it was your nephew ma'am?" Abrams asked her.

"You know as well as I do what he can do," Ororo glared. "And I saw the body too. But he must have been framed! He'd never kill anyone in cold blood!"

"Really? Not even somebody who threatened his friends? Or his aunt perhaps?" Abrams folded his arms. Ororo fell silent. "We did see some interesting footage Spears had in his security files. Enough to give the kid a motive."

"That still doesn't make him a murderer," Xavier told him.

"Look Xavier I can understand you wanting to help out the kid," Abrams said. "Okay Spears was a class A jerk and maybe he was threatening mutant lives. But this ain't gonna help anyone. I got men looking in the tunnels. Sooner or later they're gonna meet up with these Morlocks and thinks are really gonna explode! You remember how things were a while back after that situation in China?"

"It would be hard to forget," Xavier sighed.

"Then we both agree that another situation like that would lead to disaster," Abrams said. "Spears death just hit the news. People are already screaming for blood. They'll probably take it out on any mutant they find. And you really think those Morlocks are gonna sit back and let themselves get beat up? Remember what happened to that Leech kid? Last I heard he and his mom had to split town right after the whole thing with that Egyptian nut that wanted to blow up the world or something."

"Apocalypse," Ororo told him. "His name was Apocalypse."

"Nice name," Abrams said sarcastically. "Really fits him. Kind of like how Spyke fits Daniels."

"Detective I know in my heart that Evan would never kill anyone," Xavier told him. "I can even read his mind if you'd like."

"But still I'd only have your word for that," Abrams told him. "And last I checked telepathy wasn't admissible in a court of law. Maybe in a few years the way things are changing they might but for now we got to go on tried and true methods. Like DNA. And from what I've seen the kid left a huge chunk of it!"

"Anyone could have found one of Evan's spikes and used it to frame him!" Ororo protested. "There are probably a lot of them in the tunnels or maybe the last time Evan…" She stopped.

"The last time Evan and his friends attacked the plant?" Abrams finished her sentence. "Xavier this situation is a powderkeg waiting to explode," Abrams said. "The only way we can prevent a full blown war is to bring Daniels in as soon as possible! Now where is he?"

"I don't know where he is," Xavier said.

"But you can find him can't you?" Abrams asked.

Xavier frowned. He knew that Abrams did not know about Cerebro. Just as he also knew nothing about the teleportation watches. Both he and the Joes knew such knowledge of advanced technology would not be received well by the general public just yet. But the criminal population would love it. Because of the potential danger that was why they made sure the knowledge of these devices was as limited as possible. The Joes and SHIELD would say nothing about Cerebro if he said nothing about the Mass Device and all the other secrets they had.

"My telepathy does have a limited range," Xavier told him. "Even with a device I built to boost it, I don't think it would be possible to scan the entire city."

"You mean like you can't read people's minds through lead or something?" Abrams asked.

"Or something yes," Xavier smiled.

"I don't suppose tin foil does anything huh?" Abrams asked.

"Sorry no," Xavier told him.

"Well there's a couple guys at the nuthouse that would love **that** little bit of information," Abrams said. "But can you find Daniels or not?"

"I probably could if he is in the immediate area," Xavier said. "However I have no psychic rapport with him as I do with my other students. Plus I don't merely go sorting through people's minds just for the fun of it."

"Well isn't that convenient," Abrams groaned. He looked at Ororo. "What about you? What was he doing in the sewers in the first place? According to his parents he was in Colorado."

"We told them he was there," Ororo admitted. "When Evan didn't come home…I had to say something!"

"So you lied to your sister about where he was eh?" Abrams looked at her. "Do you often lie to her or other family members about what goes on around here?"

"Detective due to the sensitive nature of some of my students it has been necessary to keep some secrets," Xavier said.

"Yeah and you keep them so well," Abrams said flippantly. "I mean people do tend to jump to conclusions when you create and train a paramilitary organization in their back yard!"

"The goal of the Xavier Institute is to promote peace between humans and mutants," Xavier explained. "As well as teaching my students how to control their powers."

"Is that a fact?" Abrams pulled out a long sheet of paper. "Some people might disagree with that statement." He dramatically dropped the bottom of the sheet so that the bottom of it hit the floor.

"What is that?" Ororo asked.

"Just some examples of your students practicing peace and controlling their powers," Abrams said sarcastically. "According to this the students at this Institute have been involved in over 285 instances of disturbing the peace, over 45 cases of assault, over 25 demolished buildings, a destroyed parking lot at Bayville High not to mention you demolished the school...Twice! In addition they were responsible for several riots at the city zoo as well as nearly destroying several other eating establishments in Bayville…a couple cases of theft…arson…Forming a vigilante group called the Bayville Sirens…Oh I love this one, you guys let loose some kind of dinosaurs at a school dance?"

"Actually I believe they were some kind of interdimensional demons," Xavier coughed. "That was an accident."

"You seem to have a lot of 'accidents'," Abrams noted. "Take your sweet innocent Miss Pryde you were so worried about. Over 49 traffic citations, fifteen reports of assault, two cases of inciting a riot, keeping some kind of dangerous animal and what is this…Four cases of poisoning?"

"Okay that is exaggerated!" Ororo defended. "There was this bake sale a while back and she…Well let's just say Kitty's cooking skills aren't…well, up to par."

"Oh really?" Abrams gave her an amused look. He looked at the sheet again. "Does one of your students have trouble dressing himself. We got him on a charge swimming naked in the fountain in the park!"

"Bobby Drake right?" Xavier was feeling a headache. "That was actually a prank…gone horribly wrong."

"Oh just a prank well that's understandable," Abrams said. "Was it also a prank when they filled up the Bayville Plaza Hotel with a ton of marshmallow fluff?" 

"Technically…I think that was the Misfits' fault," Xavier said weakly.

"I see. Well gee Professor you sure are doing a bang up job teaching these kids control aren't you?" Abrams asked cheerfully as he folded up the rap sheet. "I'll see you around. If I were you…I'd put my lawyer on speed dial." He walked out the door.

"I already have Detective…" Xavier moaned as he put his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Sgt. Gary Gilbert was interrogating the Xavier students in a large room with Spirit and a few other policemen. He was an older man in his mid fifties, with white hair and a portly belly in a gray suit. "All right let's go over this again," He said. "None of you saw Daniels at the Power 8 plant but somehow one of those bone spikes of his magically appeared in the middle of Spears stomach. Now does anybody have a clue of how that could have happened?"

"Some of us were not there at the time," Hank was in the room as well.

"But you could have been. Like you!" Gilbert looked at Kurt and read his notes. "It says here you're a teleporter of some kind." He looked at Kurt who had his image inducer on. "And you're supposed to be blue?"

Kurt sighed and turned it off. "It helps me…fit in when I have to go outside," He explained.

Gilbert didn't bat an eye. "Quite a handy little gadget you got there. That thing can make you look like someone else huh? Where'd you get it from?"

"The Professor made it for me," Kurt told him.

"Really? Maybe he made one for your buddy Daniels?" Gilbert asked. "You know in case he had to split town?"

"No!" Kurt said.

"How do we know you didn't help Daniels by teleporting him there?" Gilbert asked. "Maybe you wanted to bump him off yourself?"

"No!" Kurt protested. "I would never do such a thing! I was at the mansion the whole time. And it was too far away. Two miles is my limit."

"I'm curious," Gilbert said. "How do you teleport anyway?"

Kurt reluctantly showed him by teleporting to the other side of the room. "Christ! How long does that smell last?" Gilbert coughed as he waved the smell from his face. "What is it? Brimstone?"

"Yeah. I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "A few minutes I guess."

"Longer…" Rogue said. "Trust me on this. Did you smell any brimstone in the room?"

"In a closed off room like Spears' office there would still be traces of it," Spirit told Gilbert. "The air vent was not on."

"Okay so maybe he brought an air fresher with him or something," Gilbert snarled.

"Maybe you ought to get your head examined!" Rogue snapped. "You know there were a lot of other people that wanted Spears' head on a platter. Take Graydon Creed. Ask Storm and the Professor! He and Spears had a big falling out the other day. They heard it all!"

"Roadblock and another Joe were there as well," Spirit told him.

"Don't worry sweetheart we know all about that," Gilbert waved. "And the scientist he was stiffing. If I were you I'd worry more about your friend Daniels."

"Evan's not a murderer!" Thornn snapped. She was also wearing her inducer on. "But Spears was!"  
"Yeah it was okay for him to kill mutants but when somebody does it in self defense…" Ray snapped.

"It's interesting that you two would say something like that," Gilbert looked at them. "How would you know that? Especially you girl because you got here way after Evan left."

"We…Were both Morlocks," Ray confessed.

"You two are former Morlocks on top of it huh?" Gilbert looked at them. "Well that's very interesting to know! Maybe you did let him get away on purpose!"

"We didn't let anybody get away! We didn't see him!" Ray shouted.

"Hey wait," One officer asked. "You two look pretty normal for Morlocks. I thought they were all deformed or something?"

"Not all of them," Ray shrugged.

"You're wearing one of those inducer things ain't you?" Gilbert pointed to Thornn's wrist. "Turn it off." Thornn obeyed. "What? You're not blue?"

"It's really not my color," Thornn glared at him.

"Does anybody else around here look like something they're not or turn into something here?" Gilbert looked around.

Tabitha raised her hand. "Yes. When the moon is full I turn into Ethel Merman."

"It's a full moon now," Sam remarked.

Tabitha began to sing. "_You'll be swell! You'll be great! Gonna have the whole world on a plate! Starting here! Starting now! Honey everything's coming up roses…"_

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT KNOCK IT OFF!" Gilbert snapped raising his hands and throwing them down. "Craziest bunch of freaks and loonies I ever saw."

"Is there a point to all this?" Jubilee folded her arms. "Or are you going to insult us some more?"

"Sweetheart I haven't even begun," Gilbert got in her face. He then noticed another detective walking in looking a little haggard. "Bout time you got here!"

"I was interviewing those Misfits for two hours!" He snapped. "They're bats! All of 'em! What do those army types do? Find mutants that require a Section 8 to work for them?"

"It's practically a requirement," Rogue grunted.

"You lot ain't exactly the most stable group of individuals you know?" Gilbert pointed at them. "Of course in some cases it might be hereditary, eh?"

Rogue glared at him. Hank put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to restrain her. "If you're finished Detective can we please get some rest? We've had a very tiring day."

"Yeah I guess blowing things up does take a lot out of you," Gilbert replied sarcastically. "All right I guess that's all we're gonna get out of these…people for now. But I wouldn't leave town if I were you." He left with the other policemen.

"It's always such fun making new friends," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"I heard one of them say they were gonna get a search warrant," Amara whispered. "What if they find Cerebro? Or walk into the Danger Room? How are we gonna explain that?"

"I can't believe Evan would do this!" Ray groaned.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt gasped. "Evan didn't kill anyone!"

"Kurt get a grip!" Roberto snapped. "One of his spikes nailed him to the wall! Who else could have done it? Kitty, Peter you were there. You guys saw it."

"I wish I didn't," Kitty moaned. "I'm gonna have nightmares for like forever!"

"This whole situation is a nightmare," Jean moaned putting her head to her hand.

"And if we don't find Evan fast, its gonna get even worse," Scott agreed. "A lot worse."


	14. Runaway

**Runaway**

Thornn managed to sneak outside after most of the police had left. She paced in the garden, thinking. A rustle startled her. "Who's there?" She bared her claws. "Show yourself!"

Evan came out of the bushes. "Whoa! Thornn it's me!"

"Evan you nearly cost me one of my nine lives," Thornn gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Spears," Evan said.

"Evan they think you did it!" Thornn told him.

"I know!" Evan told her. "I came to tell Auntie O I didn't!"

"You gotta get out of here! The cops are crawling all over the place!" Thornn told him.

"Damn it!" Evan hissed. "Look just tell Storm that I didn't do it, okay? Tell her I'm going away for a while but I'll be back when things die down. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Thornn nodded.

"I'm counting on you Thornn," Evan said.

"You always could count on me," Thornn looked at him. "It was you I couldn't count on."

"Thornn…" Evan sighed.

"Just get out of here!" Thornn snapped. "Go! Before Xavier senses you!"

Evan nodded and left. Thornn shuddered and walked inside the house. She was met inside by one of the cops. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting some air," Thornn snapped. "What's it to you?"

"Back inside," He waved her in.

She walked back into the library in a huff with the other students. Abrams was there. "All right are you sure that none of you know where Daniels is?"

"Positive," Scott told him. "We've been over this! None of us saw him."

"Chief!" An officer ran in. "Daniels is here!"

"WHAT?" Abrams shouted.

"A couple of our guys saw him just a few minutes ago on the security monitor!" He said pointing to Thornn. "Talking to **her**!"

"Well what the hell are you doing standing around here! Get him!" Abrams shouted. He glared at Thornn then the other X-Men. "So none of you know where he is huh? Funny about that!"

"Officer let us talk to him," Jean pleaded. "Maybe we can get him to turn himself in!"

"Oh no!" Abrams shouted. "You people have done enough! I want all of you to stay right here in this room now! Nobody leaves! Any one of you puts as much as a toe outside I'll haul you in for aiding and abetting! **Now**!"

Reluctantly the mutants stayed inside. "This night is never going to end…" Kitty groaned.

"They can try all they like," Thornn said. "There's a storm drain not far from here. They'll never catch him once he gets underground!"

"What the hell were you thinking Thornn?" Scott shouted at her. "Now you've given the police another reason not to trust us! Thanks a lot!"

"I just didn't want Evan to get killed!" Thornn shouted, nearly in tears. "He said he didn't do it!"

"He's on the run from the cops!" Ray snapped. "Of course he's gonna say he didn't do it!"

"How could you not try and contact the Professor at least?" Scott snapped. "You know he can pick up your thoughts if you concentrate hard enough! What were you thinking?"

"I just…I just…" Thornn teared up and ran to her room.

"Way to go Scott," Jean huffed.

"What?" Scott looked at her.

"Can't you see how upset she is?" Jean yelled at him.

"I'm just saying this is hard enough on all of us," Scott said. "The last thing we need right now is for people to be calling us murderers!"

"This isn't just about mutants having a bad name Scott!" Rogue snapped at him. "Evan is our friend! No matter what he's still one of us! What you want Ororo to see her nephew in jail?"

"Of course not!" Scott yelled. "But there's a bigger picture here and you all know it!"

"Yeah well maybe sometimes you should take a look at the smaller picture," Tabitha told him.

"Look I know it looks bad but if Evan's innocent…" Scott shouted.

"What do you mean **if**?" Amara shouted. "You think he did it didn't you?"

"No way!" Kurt shouted. "Evan would never do something like that!"

"Well you gotta admit it doesn't look good," Ray told them.

"Spears attacked his aunt on top of all that Power 8 garbage," Tabitha said. "That's a motive if I've ever heard one."

"He had the opportunity," Ray said. "And they found one of his spikes in Spears."

"Oh man," Roberto groaned. "Evan is gonna fry!"

"You don't think they'll send him to the chair do ya?" Sam asked.

"I meant Storm once she gets her hands on him," Roberto explained. "But you gotta admit that's a possibility."

"Look we'll figure this out," Scott said. "Somehow if worse comes to worse, if Evan's innocent the courts will acquit him."

"Yeah right!" Tabitha huffed.

"That's easy for you to say," Jesse grunted. "You're white."

"What?" Scott looked at him. "That is…"

"No it isn't," Jubilee sighed. "I hate to say it but he's got a point."

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"Jean before we all got outed as mutants you may have been just kids," Jesse explained. "But some of us were black kids or Asian kids…"

"It wasn't always obvious but it was there," Jubilee said. "The looks we get when we go into a store sometimes. Or certain kids in the halls. And when we got outed it was worse."

"In my case it was like being black with a little black added," Jesse told them.

"Look as much as I'd love to get into an argument about the treatment of persons of color in society as well as how it pertains to mutants…" Hank yawned. "Can we resume this at another time when we're all not dead tired and likely to blow each other's heads off?"

"Why because we're winning?" Jesse asked.

Abrams walked in. "Well he got away," Abrams said in a snippy tone. "Now we're all gonna have a nice long talk about exactly how long he was here and who saw what. And I want the truth this time even if it takes all night!"

"We're never gonna get any sleep tonight…" Kitty moaned.

**Next: What is it with Thornn and Evan? Find out in the next exciting chapter as things take another twist (like there haven't been enough of them already!)**


	15. Confessions in a Kitchen

**Confessions in a Kitchen**

It wasn't until three in the morning until the police finally left the Xavier Institute. And still few of the occupants, students and instructors alike could sleep. At six in the morning Hank trudged down to the kitchen wearing his bathrobe, yawning. He saw Logan still dressed drinking some coffee. "Did you sleep in those clothes?"

"I haven't gone to bed yet," Logan confessed. "I just can't sleep. Been thinking."

"I admit I too have spent most of the evening pondering our predicament," Hank sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It ain't getting any better is it, Hank?" Logan sighed. "As much as I like Charles and his dream and all…I can't help but think we're fighting a losing battle sometimes."

"It does seem to be that we are in a perpetual quagmire," Hank sat down. "For every inch of ground we gain in relations between humans and mutants, we lose two feet."

"More like two miles," Logan grunted. He sniffed the air. "Better come on out Fluffy. I know you're there."

"Don't call me Fluffy," Thornn grumbled as she walked in, arms folded around her.

"I take it you've been staying up all night as well," Hank gave her a sympathetic look.

"Me and everyone else in the mansion. I really messed everything up didn't I?" Thornn asked as she sat down.

"Well you gotta admit it didn't help things when you let the Porcupine run off," Logan grunted.

"I guess I should have told somebody about our history long ago," Thornn sighed. "Despite what happened I still have feelings for him."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Storm about something like this?" Logan asked. "Or maybe Jean or…"

"No," Thornn sighed. "I feel more…comfortable talking to the two of you."

"Why?" Logan asked. "Hank's a doc I get that. But why me?"

"Please Logan," Thornn pleaded. "This isn't easy for me as it is. You're just…Out of everyone here you probably would understand what life was like in the tunnels the most. It was hard. Every time you left the Alley you took your life in your own hands. Don't get me wrong, the Morlocks were like a family to me. No matter how hard things were Callisto made sure we all knew that every mutant was accepted and welcomed. But for some mutants that wasn't enough. They wanted more…"

She took a breath. "For years Callisto's only true rival was the one called Masque. She had the power to change anyone's looks, to twist their faces to take any shape she wished. She could literally mold your looks to make you look like whomever, or whatever she wanted. Ironically she could do nothing to change her own looks, and the effects would only last for twenty-four hours. Many Morlocks feared her."

"Feared her?" Logan snorted. "Because she could change the way you looked? How could that affect a Morlock? Thought you didn't go for the whole beauty thing?"

"Let me ask you something," Thornn glared at him. "How long can you breathe without a nose or a mouth? Or see without eyes? Or…"

"We get the picture," Hank interrupted. "Go on…"

Thornn continued. "Masque could not defeat Callisto directly, she was too powerful and too good a fighter to challenge. So she secretly gathered a small following to be her army. And like a fool I was one of them. I guess I followed her because I was afraid of her. Or that I fooled myself into believing she could lead us better. I don't know. It's pretty funny looking back on it now, because for once my sister was in the right. She always supported Callisto."

"So what changed your mind?" Logan asked.

"Spyke," Thornn told him. "Not long after he joined us it was clear that he was also a threat to Masque. I was supposed to…take care of him, but I'd grown feelings for him."

"Let me take a wild guess," Hank casually sipped his coffee. "You chose love over loyalty to Masque?"

"That's about it," Thornn sighed. "Spyke convinced me to tell Callisto and the others everything. When Callisto confronted Masque she did something unthinkable. She harmed a Morlock child in order to try to gain power. Fortunately Spyke made her retract the damage in time, but she had done the unforgivable. In Morlock society, we may do many things, even kill if we have to, but to harm a child…" She shook her head. "Needless to say her own followers turned on her for that and we all saw her for the monster she was. She was driven out of the Alley into the deeper tunnels, never to return."

"Well that explains why Evan's now considered such a big hero down there," Logan snorted. "But I still don't get…"

"There's more," Thornn interrupted. "Not long after that, we became an item. But Evan wanted more than what I wanted to give. But he soon found plenty of other girls to give it to him if you get my drift. That's why we broke up."

"Wait a minute are you saying that the porcupine's…" Logan did a double take.

"No wonder you didn't want to talk to Storm," Hank blinked.

"We never did it!" Thornn protested. "I never did…with anyone. Kind of rare among Morlocks my age. Sex is sort of…casual, but even by Morlock standards Spyke pushed it."

"Okay…" Hank gulped. "I don't think I wanna know any more."

"But I do!" Logan grunted. "If only to know how deep that idiot kid's got himself in! He's only fifteen for crying out loud!"

"Sixteen," Hank corrected. "He had a birthday down there recently."

"Yeah well he celebrated with a bang," Thornn snorted. "Then he found himself his latest girlfriend. True she's lasted longer than the others…"

"By 'others' how many?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Logan I don't think…" Hank gulped.

"Shut it Beast," Logan snapped at him. "Spill it girl."

"I take it you want to know the ones he's…" Thornn made a gesture with her hand.

"Yeah that's the idea," Logan folded his arms. "How many are we talking about? Three? Four?" Thornn hesitated. "Five? More? What? Are we into double digits here?" Thornn nodded. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Okay I **definitely** don't wanna hear any more!" Hank held up his hands and got up from the table. Then he looked at Thornn. "Have you told anybody else about this?"

"If I had do you think we'd be having this talk?" Thornn looked at him. "For crying out loud you know what gossips Kitty and Jamie are! And as much as I like Jubes she could easily tie for runner up in the gossip spreading department!"

"She has a valid point," Hank sighed.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?" Thornn asked nervously. "Not even Xavier?"

"Thornn I…" Hank stumbled.

"No," Logan said decisively. "We won't. About Spyke's dating habits anyway. That stays private. Nobody's business anyway, not even his aunt's."

"Especially his aunt's," Hank groaned. "I am **not **going to be the one to tell her! I am way too fond of my skin."

"Hey guys!" Bobby ran in panting. He was wearing his pajamas. "They're talking about us on the news!"

"They're always talking about us on the news," Hank gave him an amused look.

"Seriously! They just did an autopsy on Spears," Bobby told them. "Evan couldn't have killed him. He was already dead when he got stabbed."

"What?" Hank shot up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. "Get this, Spears was poisoned!"

"Poisoned!" Thornn gasped.

"Well this makes things more interesting," Hank thought.

"The Porcupine was framed," Logan growled.

"But who would do something like that?" Thornn asked.

"I got a couple of ideas," Logan growled.

**Real mystery ain't it folks? Next: Tensions rise as anti-mutant hostility soars! Evan's a fugitive! Creed schemes! Jean gets dealt a blow! And because some people begged for it…a little bit of Stormwreck! Keep reading to find out!**


	16. Tensions Rising

**Tensions Rising**

"You mean Evan's still a suspect after they found out Spears was poisoned?" Bobby yelled. Later that morning the X-Men were in the library talking about it.

"No way!" Kitty protested.

"Told you he was framed!" Kurt said.

"Figures!" Scott snapped.

"That does look like the case," Xavier frowned. "But we must try and find him and get him to turn himself in."

"Are you crazy? The media's already tried and convicted him!" Jesse said. "How could he get a fair trial?"

"I hate to say it but the kid's right," Logan said to Xavier. "Have you tried Cerebro yet?"

"Yes and I can't locate him," Xavier sighed. "Unless he's using his powers I can't locate him."

"Or he's so deep underground that it can't locate him," Logan grunted. "Even Cerebro isn't perfect Charles."

"The media is really capitalizing on this incident," Xavier sighed. "And I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creed walked into FOH headquarters. "So what did you tell them?" Jake asked. He and Duncan were in Creed's office waiting.

"How it was a shame that a fine upstanding citizen like Spears was murdered by mutants," Creed told them.

"But what if they find out about…" Jake looked at Duncan and stopped.

"They don't know anything about **that**," Creed said sharply. "It seems however that some papers were missing from Spears' office as well, but they don't know what."

"So there's no way they can think you had anything to do with it right?" Duncan asked. "As far as they know the mutie did it."

Creed frowned. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Questions came up."

"What kind of questions?" Duncan asked.

"Questions of a personal nature which you don't need to know about," Jake told him.

"They think you have a motive don't they?" Duncan looked at him. "But you didn't do anything! I'll tell them you were with…"

"NO!" Creed snapped. "You are not going to say **anything **about what happened last night! Is that clear?"

"But if it will clear your name…" Duncan began.

"It won't only clear **my **name or have you forgotten?" Creed snarled. "Of all the rotten luck! If I didn't know better I would have thought that freak planned it like that! No our best bet is to say nothing. Let the cops focus on hunting the freak. Whip the public into such a frenzy they'll gun him down on sight!"

"But what if they get Spyke alive and he talks?" Duncan asked.

"There is a chance they might believe him," Jake warned.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure they **don't** find him alive won't we?" Creed snarled. "Call out the men. We got a mutie to hunt."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jean made her way across campus to her afternoon class, trying to ignore the looks people were giving her. Then she saw a familiar figure waving to her.

"Jean," Dr. Sterisin waved. He was a kindly looking man in his sixties with white hair and a suit. "I'm glad I caught you before class. Dean Andrews wants to have a word with you."

"What about?" Jean asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Sterisin said. "But as your advisor he wanted me on hand as well. Come on. We'd better not keep him waiting." They went across campus to the Dean's office. "Here she is Andrews. What's this all about?"

"Miss Grey I'm afraid that it's my sad duty to inform you that due to the circumstances I am going to have to suspend you from campus temporarily," Dean Andrews told her.

"This is a joke right?" Dr. Sterisin frowned. "You're joking?"

"I wish I was," The dean sighed.

"Why?" Jean asked. "I haven't done anything!"

"You're an associate of Evan Daniels aren't you?" Dean Andrews asked.

"He's my friend but…" Jean trailed off. Her eyes narrowed. "It's also because I'm a mutant as well right?"

"That is discrimination pure and simple!" Dr. Sterisin shouted. "Miss Grey is a fine student."

"That may be but you have to admit that her presence is disrupting the campus!" He pointed out the window, showing several media trucks as well as a group of protestors were forming.

"That's hardly her fault!" Dr. Sterisin protested. "Jean you can't take this lying down!"

"This isn't an expulsion," Dean Andrews told them.

"But it will be if I don't go won't it?" Jean said, fighting the anger inside her. "Then there's nothing more to say is there?" She stood up. "Don't bother showing me the door. I know my way out."

"Jean I'm sorry it has to be this way," Dean Andrews said.

"I'm sorry too," Jean told him as she walked out.

"Oh I'll bet you're sorry!" Dr. Sterisin snapped as he walked out with her. "What a close minded…"

Jean didn't bother to hear the rest, she just kept walking. Dr. Sterisin followed her. "Jean! Jean! Wait! We can fight this! We can get a hearing and…"

"No," Jean held up her hand. "No I don't want to go through that right now. Things are crazy enough as it is. Maybe I should just withdraw from college and…"

"Don't even think of doing that! Jean someone as brilliant and as talented as you can't give up on her dreams," Dr. Sterisin told her. "There are ways around this. Maybe we can work something out. I can give you lessons via the Internet and tutor you if I have to."

"Thank you Doctor," Jean sighed. "You have no idea how much your support means to me. I just wish more people were like you."

"Well I have to admit I like to think of myself as one of a kind," Dr. Sterisin grinned. "However you cannot allow people like that to stop you. You have so much to offer. It would be a shame to waste your talents."

"Thank you," Jean sighed. Then she heard shouting. "Oh no…"

"You'd better get out of here," Dr. Sterisin told her. "I don't think those people want to talk."

"You're right," Jean decided to leave and walked away. However the protestors had different ideas.

"There she is!" One woman screamed.

"Mutant go home!" A man shouted. Several people were running up to her.

"Get out of here freak!" A woman threw a rock at her. "We don't want your kind around here!"

Jean easily deflected the rock and put up a force field protecting her from other things people threw at her. Terrified Jean flew into the air. That didn't stop their jeers. She flew as fast as she could to her SUV only to find it was on fire.

"BURN MUTIE BURN!" A man wearing an FOH button shouted brandishing a lighter. Several others of his friends were cheering. He saw her. "Come on mutie witch! Burn in Hell!"

For a moment Jean forgot herself. She couldn't take all the anger and rage directed at her. The thoughts of the crowd overwhelmed her. With a wave of her hand she knocked back the FOH members telekinetically across the ground. The things people threw at her, she sent back at them even harder. People screamed in panic as they ran away.

"SHE'S A MONSTER!" Someone screamed. "A MONSTER!"

Those words brought Jean back to herself. She couldn't believe she lost her temper. Tears flowed from Jean's eyes as she flew away from the crowd, trying desperately to ignore their jeers and screams. She thought of the one person who could comfort her. _Scott! Scott!_

"Jean! JEAN!" Scott shouted at the Institute. "She's in trouble! Professor…"

"I know," Xavier said. "I sense it too."

"Look on the TV…" Kitty pointed what was on the screen. It showed people throwing things at Jean and Jean fighting back. "Oh god…"

"Man they even burned her car!" Bobby whistled.

"Forget the car!" Kurt pointed as the TV showed Jean throwing the protestors away from her. "Look at what she's doing!"

"Hey it's self defense!" Ray snapped.

"That's not how they're showing it," Kurt sighed.

On television one of the FOH men was already speaking. "This is an example of what happens when we allow these mutants to walk around free! We can't allow them to murder us and terrorize us as they please! The time has come for action!"

"Something has to be done!" Another man shouted. "And if the cops can't do it we will!"

"The FOH will do whatever it takes to see that no mutant harms another human ever again!" A woman shouted. A rousing chorus of cheers went up.

"This is awful," Amara said.

"And it's going to get worse," Xavier sighed. "She's near!"

"Jean?" Scott asked. He looked out the window and saw her flying towards them. "Jean!" He ran outside and caught her in his arms as she floated down.

"Oh Scott…" Jean sobbed as he held her. "It was horrible…horrible. They kicked me out of school and there were these protestors and…and…"

"I know," Scott patted her hair. "They just had it on TV. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now."

"I can't believe I lost control like that," Jean sobbed. "But after everything that happened the other day and the school putting me on suspension and then the protestors…They burned my SUV Scott. They just…"

"Jean it doesn't matter," Scott told her. "We'll get you a new one. As long as you're safe that's all that matters."

Xavier watched the two through the window. He shook his head. "I can't believe what those jerks did to her," Logan snarled.

"And I'm afraid the worst is yet to come," Xavier frowned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We came as soon as we heard," Shipwreck entered the study where Ororo was. "Is Jean all right?"

"She's upset and shaken but otherwise fine," Ororo sighed.

"I can't believe those bigots!" Shipwreck pounded his fist into his open palm. "Give me five minutes with those jerks so I can discuss their admissions policy. Just five minutes! That and two sets of chopsticks, a rubber band…and a small amount of Limburger cheese. Extra smelly."

"Shipwreck that will not solve anything," Ororo sighed.

"No but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Shipwreck told her. He looked out the window. "Oh look at all the protestors on the lawn."

"The front gate is hardly a lawn," Ororo sighed. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey take it easy," Shipwreck put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I just spent an hour of my sister screaming at me on the phone," Ororo sighed. "She's threatening a lawsuit against Institute."

"Well just put it on the pile with all the other ones," Shipwreck told her.

"Shipwreck if she makes a case of negligence she could get them to close the school down!" Ororo shouted. "And what's worse is that she's right. If only I had somehow made Evan stay here…"

"How? By locking him in the basement?" Shipwreck asked. "He wasn't gonna stay and you know it."

"What did I do wrong Shipwreck?" Ororo asked. "Where did I fail? This is all my fault!"

"No it isn't," Shipwreck held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "And you know it. Things happen. You did everything you could. He had to go out into the world to find his place. Someone had to help the Morlocks."

"Yeah help them become better armed," Ororo sighed.

"You have always made everyone you met feel warm and welcome," Shipwreck told her. "You have given more than a hundred percent of yourself to all the kids here, not just Evan. There is no way you are to blame for any of this. Got it?"

"I…" Ororo sighed.

"You know what I'm saying is true," Shipwreck said. "Look we all know the kid was framed. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to find out who really killed Spears and clear Evan's name. Okay? So don't worry. It'll all turn out fine. You'll see."

"Thanks Shipwreck," Ororo sighed. "I needed that."

"Yeah well," He hugged her. "What are friends for?"

Todd ran in. "Geeze Shipwreck you don't lay off the chicks for even a minute don't you?" He asked.

"Toad what do you want?" Shipwreck groaned as they pulled away.

"The cops just got into a firefight with the Morlocks!" Todd shouted.

"Oh great! When it rains it pours!" Shipwreck and Ororo followed him.


	17. Riots Under the Street

**Riots Under the Street**

"PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" The leader of the SWAT team shouted. His men pulled back to the safety of a different tunnel barely dodging lasers and other objects thrown at them. "How many of those things are there?"

"I counted at least twenty," One officer hissed holding his arm. "Right before that witch burned me with her hands."

"Well that tear gas was a lousy idea!" Another shouted. "One of those mutants just blew it right back at us. Good thing most of us got our masks on in time…"

"I was nearly eaten alive by that one that turned into a dragon!" Another yelled.

"And on top of it all they got lasers," The SWAT leader spat. "How's Chen and Harrison?"

"Still frozen," Another officer was looking over two officers who were paralyzed. "I don't know what that kid did with her hands…"

"That's nothing look what one of them did to us!" Another snapped. Three of them were covered in some kind of tar like substance. "Sir we can't handle this! We're not equipped! We gotta retreat! We're lucky nobody's dead yet!"

"Negative! Our orders are…" He stopped. "They've stopped firing. It's quiet."

"Maybe they've left?" One officer suggested. Then the strains of a soft flute melody could be heard. "What the hell…"

"A flute?" Another officer asked. "What are they doing? Giving us a concert?"

"What the hell are they up to?" The SWAT leader wondered. Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw hundreds of tiny red eyes glowing in the dark and screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is Trish Trilby reporting live from West Street Bayville," The reporter spoke not far from an open manhole that the police were surrounding downtown. "Reports of a firefight with the mutants known as the Morlocks have been confirmed. Although the authorities have cordoned off this area we still have quite a crowd here. Some are protestors from the FOH others are people who live in this neighborhood. Police speculate it's only a matter of time before…"There was a commotion behind her. "Something's happening…Someone's coming out."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The SWAT team scrambled out of the sewers looking worse for wear. "RUN!" Behind the officers were dozens of rats streaming out of the sewers.

"RATS! RATS!" The officers screamed. More rats fled out of the sewers into the streets, panicking the people of the town.

Trish tried not to completely lose control when the rats ran over her foot. She jumped around and chased down the SWAT team leader. "Sir! Sir what happened down there?" She yelled, trying to keep her mind on the story.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The SWAT team leader shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? WE GOT OUR ASSES KICKED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! THOSE %%%%$$$ FREAKS NEARLY KILLED US!"

"Are you saying that the Morlocks are out of control? That the police can't handle them?" Trish asked.

"EXACTLY!" The SWAT Team leader shouted. "There is no way in hell my men and I are going back down there! They're just too dangerous! Not only do they have weapons there are too many of them! And we have no idea what else they can do…"

"Weapons? Are you saying that in addition to their powers the Morlocks are armed?" Trish was alarmed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" He shouted. "If something isn't done soon to contain these freaks this town is gonna be over run with them! I'm out of here!" He ran off."

"That's the situation," Trish spoke. "Things are looking grim in Bayville as the mutant population runs out of control. Now the question is what can be done about this mutant menace and who will stop them? Or can they be stopped at all? This is Trish Trilby reporting from…AGGGHH!" She screamed as more rats ran over her foot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is intolerable!" Mayor Chandler pounded on his desk. "This situation has gone beyond out of control!" He glared at Xavier and Ororo who were in his office. "You mutants are responsible for all this!"

"I told you sending men down there would be a big mistake," Abrams snarled. He and the Chief of Police were there as well.

"Sir we're just not equipped to handle this," The Chief of Police told him.

"Obviously! Maybe you X-Men could do something useful for a change!" Chandler snapped.

"Get mutants to trap mutants," The Chief of Police said. "That's an idea."

"Yeah you can get rid of those freaks once and for all!" Chandler told them.

"The X-Men will not hunt down the Morlocks like animals and chase them from the tunnels," Xavier shouted. "These people have nowhere else to go!"

"What's wrong with your place?" Chandler asked. "Sounds like those freaks will fit in there!"

"The Morlocks hide themselves from society because they have grown to mistrust and fear humans," Ororo's voice grew hard. "And quite frankly I can understand why."

"Quite frankly I don't care," Chandler snarled. "Xavier are you going to do something to end this problem?"

"If by 'ending' the problem you mean hunting Morlocks, no," Xavier told him.

"Then if you don't do something I will! As of now I am imposing a mutant curfew!" Chandler told him. "Any mutant found on the streets after 8 p.m. will be arrested! Especially if it's one of your X-Men!"

"You can't do that!" Ororo shouted.

"Watch me!" He snapped. "I'm calling in the National Guard! Maybe they'll get rid of those freaks!" He picked up a phone and started to dial.

"Are you insane?" Abrams shouted. "You saw what happened! Besides there are power lines and gas lines all over those tunnels. They could start a fire that could go out of control!"

"Those Morlocks are already out of control!" Chandler shouted. "As Mayor of this city I have to do what I have to in order to keep it safe!"

"You mean do what you think the voters will respond to!" Abrams snapped.

"This is no time for posturing," Xavier said. "Perhaps if we can talk to the Morlocks…"

"The time for talk is over!" Chandler snapped. "I want them gone! Now! End of story! And if you're not going to help me Xavier I'll find someone who can!"

"You mean like the FOH?" Ororo asked sternly.

"More like the army but at least the FOH aren't wrecking our city!" Chandler snapped. "If you're not going to help get the hell out!"

"We're going," Ororo stood up and left with Xavier. "It's obvious you're not ready to listen to reason."

"Reason! Those freaks murder a decent citizen and terrorize the city and they think I'm unreasonable!" Chandler swore.

"That's not what you called Spears when you found out he was sleeping with your wife," The Chief of Police told him.

"Ex-Wife!" Chandler snapped. "And that was over a year ago!"

"Still you really didn't have any love for him did you?" Abrams asked.

"If I were you Detective I would concentrate more about capturing that mutant that started this whole mess rather than throw around some wild conspiracy theories!" Chandler snapped as he picked up the phone. "Shirley! I want you to contact the army! Now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well **that** went well," Ororo sighed as they returned home. They found the rest of the X-Men in the living room watching television.

"So what happened?" Jean asked. "What did the mayor want Professor?"

"He wanted us to remove the Morlocks from the tunnels," Xavier said.

"You're joking," Thornn asked.

"Please tell me you said no," Ray asked.

"Don't worry," Ororo said. "We have no intention of hunting Morlocks and removing them from their only refuge."

"Besides it may be too dangerous even if we considered such a distasteful option," Xavier sighed.

"Yeah I can't believe the Morlocks have weapons," Scott said.

"As if their powers weren't enough…" Ray shook his head. "But Callisto would have never allowed a weapon in the Alley before. I just can't believe it."

"Believe it," Thornn said. "That was Spyke's idea."

"What?" Ororo gasped. "And you didn't tell us!"

"I didn't think it was important at the time!" Thornn snapped at her. "Besides you're one to talk, you guys have lasers all over the place!"

"Only for defensive purposes!" Ororo shouted.

"What do you think the Morlocks are doing?" Logan asked. "I hate to admit it but I'd have done the exact same thing in his place."

"Is it true that they're imposing a mutant curfew?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm afraid so," Xavier sighed.

"Man that bites!" Tabitha snapped.

"What do you care?" Rogue asked. "We hardly leave the mansion after dark anyway. Now that I think about it most of the time we hang around the mansion."

"Yeah ever since the whole disaster at…" Kitty began. "I can't remember which disaster started all of this. Can anybody?"

"There have been quite a lot of them haven't there?" Kurt sighed.

"The point is while we may be stuck here the Morlocks aren't so lucky!" Ray shouted.

"He's right," Scott said. "There's no way they can survive!"

"The news said they're sending in the Army," Jean frowned. "The Misfits aren't…"

"No way," Lance said as he and the other Misfits walked in. "General Hawk told that jerk of a mayor to take a hike."

"Go Hawk," Tabitha said.

"Yeah well the top brass wasn't too pleased at that," Roadblock told them. "But they didn't exactly press the issue. I think Eddington's glad for some reason we're not doing it."

"I don't need to read his mind to know that he is up to something," Xavier frowned. "He will most likely use this turmoil to his advantage."

"You mean his agenda," Pietro frowned. "He'd love nothing more than to have every mutant in America under military control."

"And a mutant riot would be a good example he could use to make his point," Logan growled. "Maybe good enough for people to pass that Mutant Registration Act or others like it."

"He'd have an unlimited source of weapons," Lance was starting to put it together. "How much you wanna bet other countries are also doing what he's planning?"

"And some of them won't even bother with niceties such as waiting for a law to pass democratically," Logan growled. "Forget the Cold War of the 80's, we're looking at a new Mutant War."

"And whatever country has the most mutants under control will have the most power," Scott said. "This is getting very bad very fast."

"What do we do?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing for the moment," Xavier frowned. "We're going to have to wait and see what happens next before we can. It's all we can do for now. But one thing's for sure, we're going to have a very big mess to clean up."

"Hey! Something's happening!" Roberto shouted.

All eyes turned to the television. Trish Trilby was reporting. "In an attempt to flush out the Morlocks the National Guard has sent down some gas and explosives. However something has gone terribly wrong…" Behind her a house exploded into flames. "Somehow a gas line has been breached. North Street is going up in flames!"

"Oh man," Ray gasped. "It looks like a war zone out there!"

"Oh goody!" Todd groaned. "Now the city's on fire!"

"X-Men move out!" Scott ordered and the students were about to leave.

"Just a minute," Xavier held up his hand. "I'm afraid we can't leave the Institute due to the mutant curfew."

"What?" Kurt yelled.

"Professor we can't just…" Scott began to protest.

Xavier cut him off. "Scott we have to follow the law even if it is an unjust one." The phone rang. "Although I have a feeling that the law might be changed very quickly."

"Oh I get it now…" Todd grinned.

Xavier casually answered the phone. "Hello there Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call. I see. Well as much as the X-Men would like to assist you I'm afraid due to the mutant curfew…No I don't think a one-time suspension will quite cut it. Well then in that case we're on our way." He hung up the phone. "The Mayor has reconsidered his position and rescinded the curfew."

"All right!" Kurt pumped his fist.

"Misfits move out!" Althea shouted as the Misfits ran out the door.

"Hey! That's our line!" Scott said as the X-Men followed.


	18. Stalemate

**Stalemate**

Several hours later the X-Men gathered together at the edge of North Street. They were dirty and exhausted but they were unharmed. "All right report," Logan said gruffly.

"Well the fire's out. With Storm, Wavedancer and Avalanche focusing on the fire it didn't last very long," Scott reported. "No civilians were killed but the entire street is destroyed."

"Three soldiers are dead," Amara reported. "And a lot of people are hurt. What a mess." She looked at the damage.

"We're lucky it isn't worse," Logan grunted. "Where are the Misfits?"

"On the next street helping to evacuate the public in case another gas line explodes while they're fixing it," Jean told him.

"Well I guess our work's done," Logan sighed.

"I wonder how the Morlocks are," Thornn said absently.

"We're fine," Callisto appeared from the shadows. "Despite what the topsiders threw at us we gave them better. At least for now they'll think twice before chasing us underground again."

"Where is Evan?" Ororo shouted, grabbing Callisto's collar.

"I don't know," Callisto glared at her back. "But I'd love to find him after the stunt he pulled. If I'd have know that his plan was to kill Spears I would have stopped it!"

"His plan?" Jean asked.

"He told us that he had a foolproof plan to take care of Spears and Power 8," Callisto pulled away from Ororo. "He didn't tell us anything else but to attack the plant and keep you busy at exactly eight o'clock. He said the less we knew the better things were! Yeah right! That nephew of yours screwed us all by offing Spears!"

"Spears was poisoned, not stabbed," Ororo told her.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well whatever his bright idea was it backfired! Ironically now we **have **to leave the Alley and the tunnels under Bayville! For now anyway."

"Where will you go?" Rogue asked.

"As if I'd tell you!" Callisto snarled. "Don't worry, there are plenty of underground shelters for our people. We'll survive. No thanks to any of you! Especially Spyke! He's ruined us all! If I'd have known how much trouble he was I'd have never allowed him to stay with us."

"You're the one who took him away from us in the first place!" Ororo shouted.

"Please!" Callisto snarled. "After the first Power 8 incident he practically begged to stay with us! Unlike **some people** Morlocks don't need to kidnap or make deals with people in order to get new members. Or have their relatives pressure them into joining…"

"Why you…!" Ororo's eyes flashed.

"Storm no!" Scott ordered. He looked at Callisto. "You sure Evan isn't with you?"

"After today Spyke is no longer one of us," Callisto told him. "And the same goes for that lunatic sister of yours Thornn."

"Feral is with him?" Thornn gasped.

"In every sense of the word," Callisto growled. "That's another thing I've overlooked in the past. I'm just sorry he was the reason you left us Thornn."

Thornn ignored the puzzled looks of the other X-Men. "How's Tommy handling it?" She asked, referring to Evan's last girlfriend.

"Not well considering…" She stopped. "I've already said too much. If you do see that double crossing little rat tell him if he even thinks about coming back it will be the last thing he ever does!" She turned to go.

Storm made a move to restrain her, Logan held her back. "Let her go Storm."

"You're not just going to let her leave are you?" Ororo asked angrily.

"What will you do Windrider?" Callisto asked over her shoulder. "Cage me for your nephew's sins?" Ororo stayed silent. "Didn't think so. Nice to see that you haven't completely sold out to the humans."

"I never want to see you again," Ororo glared at her.

"The feeling is mutual," Callisto said as she disappeared into the night.

"Something tells me though we are going to run into her again," Logan grunted. "And it's not going to be pretty. Was she lying about Spyke Red?"

Jean folded her arms. "She was telling the truth. She didn't know anything."

"I think she knew a lot more than she let on," Scott looked at Thornn. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"It's personal Cyke," Logan spoke before Thornn did. "Leave it alone."

Hank decided to change the subject. "Well at least we know where Evan isn't."

"And we know who he's with," Thornn growled. "So much for sibling loyalty."

"Come on," Scott gave in for now. "Let's go home."

The next day most of the mutants slept in late. Xavier had suspended classes for the day in order to allow the students time to rest and recover. Later that afternoon Abrams returned to the mansion but met with only Xavier, Logan and Hank. "So what did the mayor say to weasel out of the disaster he made?" Logan asked.

"What do you think? Blamed it on the mutants," Abrams said. "But he did keep saying how grateful he was for your assistance. That's got to be worth something."

"But not grateful enough to not have a mutant curfew?" Hank asked.

"Well officially there is no mutant curfew," Abrams told them.

"But unofficially?" Hank picked up the subtle message.

"My men have orders to arrest any mutant that they don't know walking the streets," Abrams said. "Especially after dark. And if they see one of your kids to follow them."

"Wonderful," Logan grunted.

"I suppose you also know that we're keeping an eye on your mansion in case Daniels comes back?" Abrams raised an eyebrow.

"Well that Dan's Diaper truck is a bit conspicuous you have to admit," Hank made a wry grin.

"Look for what it's worth I'm starting to think the kid was framed," Abrams said. "But I gotta bring him in anyway. I'm sorry."

"We know Detective," Xavier said. "We appreciate your candor."

"And I appreciate what you've done," He told them. "Even if it doesn't seem like it."


	19. The Gathering of Information

**The Gathering of Information**

That same afternoon Hawk called in a meeting of the Misfits. "Well I've just been given new orders for you. You're to stay as close as you can to the X-Men and keep an eye on them."

"We do that anyway," Althea said.

"Yes but this time they want you to spy on them for non personal reasons," Hawk told them. "They want you to help track down Evan Daniels. Of course I don't need to tell you that you cannot tell the X-Men about this."

"Oh this week just keeps getting better and better," Lance groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo was having conflicting feelings of her own as she confronted Logan and Hank. "I can't believe that Evan would arm the Morlocks!" She paced back and forth. "Where did he get those weapons? And what was Callisto talking about his behavior? She's one to talk."

"Ororo I don't want to say anything," Hank sighed. "But perhaps you should have this conversation with Thornn. I have to warn you that you may not like what you hear."

"You both know something about Evan and you didn't tell me?" Ororo looked at them.

"First of all there wasn't time to tell you what with the city rioting and all," Logan said. "And second anything Thornn told us in confidence stays there."

"He's right," Hank said. "Thornn's privacy must be respected, we're not going to squeal." Ororo glowered at him. "Uh…unless it was a matter of life and death…"

"That can be arranged," Ororo growled.

"Hey Logan phone call!" Warren walked in holding a phone. "I think it's that friend of yours. The one nobody can understand?"

"Doop?" Logan took the phone. "Talk to me. Yeah I know. Tell me about it. So why are you calling? What? You do? Where? Fine I'll be there in an hour. Meet me there!" He turned the phone off. "Wings, I need you to take over Danger Room practice for me. I've got an errand to run."

"Why not?" Warren sighed. "What's going on?"

"What's this all about?" Hank asked. "Is it about Evan?"

"No this is…about someone else," Logan grunted. "I'll let you know if I find anything." He took off.

"Saved by the bell," Hank sighed. Ororo was still glaring at him. "Storm I can't tell you what Thornn told me in confidence. It wouldn't be right."

"No I guess it wouldn't," She sighed rubbing her head.

"What wouldn't be right?" Shipwreck asked as he walked in.

"Shipwreck?" Ororo blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the cops are watching this place," Warren pointed out.

"Don't worry," Shipwreck waved. "We teleported inside the mansion."

"We?" Hank asked. He heard an explosion. "Of course the rest of the Misfits are here. Why am I not surprised?" He walked away in order to see what the latest disaster was. "Come on Angel I might need some help in the infirmary."

"This is my lucky day," Warren groaned as he followed him.

"So what's going on?" Shipwreck folded his arms.

"I don't know that's the problem," She told him about Callisto and what she said. "Apparently Thornn had some kind of relationship with Evan and something happened but I'm not sure. I was about to ask her."

"Ororo that's not how you get information," Shipwreck told her. "You get her to talk to someone who will talk to you. **That's **how you do things."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST GET OFF MY BACK?" Thornn yelled as she stormed down the hall. Jubilee and Ray were following her.

"We just want to know what happened that's all!" Ray shouted. "You don't have to throw a hissy fit!"

"Thornn I'd like a word with you," Ororo said.

"Oh three guesses what about," Thornn snapped. "Fine you wanna know the story? Do you really want to know?"

"Well yes," Pietro said. By now the Misfits and the X-Men were coming out of their rooms to watch the scene.

Thornn glared at him and then looked at Ororo. "Short version, I fell in love with Evan and he cheated on me. There, you happy?"

"What?" Ororo gasped.

"You mean you and he were…uh…." Ray began.

"We didn't do it!" Thornn told him. "That's the one thing I'm grateful for! But he found a lot of other girls that would do it!"

"Do what?" Bobby blinked.

"Play video games snow for brains!" Jamie mocked. "Even I know they're talking about sex!"

"WHAT?" Ororo yelled. Over the house they could hear the crack of thunder.

"Oh boy…" Hank walked up with Warren. "You told her about Evan's affairs didn't you?"

"YOU KNEW?" Ororo shouted. The thunder was getting louder.

"Uh…." Hank gulped.

"Hold on," Kitty asked Thornn. "You actually caught Evan making out with another girl?"

"No Kitty," Thornn told her. "Actually I caught Evan **doing it** with **three** girls! At the same time!"

"**WHAT!**" Ororo screamed. Now lightning was crackling overhead.

"Oh boy…" Hank looked out the window and saw that a hurricane with lightning had instantly appeared. "Storm! You might want to count to ten for a minute…"

"THREE GIRLS AT…" Pietro sputtered. Then he covered. "That's nothing. I've had more. Of course I'm a more experienced player than Evan is. Always was."

"Pietro who are you trying to kid? Everybody knows you're still a virgin!" Arcade laughed. "You're not exactly Player material."

"He is?" Scott blinked.

"Yup," Arcade nodded.

"Guess Evan finally was faster than you in the end," Xi remarked.

"The Player is dead," Todd said. "Long live the Player."

"THAT IS A LIE!" Pietro grew red at all the snickering. "LIES! LIES! LIES!"

"WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME BETTER BE A LIE!" Ororo shouted at Thornn.

"Hey don't yell at me!" Thornn shouted back. "Just because your nephew can't keep it in his pants…"

CRRAAAAAAACK!

"WHOA!" Hank looked out the window. "Storm control yourself! You just took out a good chunk of the forest!" He pointed outside where several trees were now on fire due to being hit by lightning.

_STORM! STOP! _Xavier sent a telepathic message. _You need to calm down!_

"I **AM** CALM!" Ororo shouted.

RRRRRUUMMMMMBLLEEEE! KRACKBOOM!

"There goes another tree…" Warren gulped. "Is that a cow flying out there?"

"Storm! Control yourself!" Xavier wheeled up to them. He glared at Shipwreck. "What did you do **this** time?"

"Actually for once Charley it wasn't me," Shipwreck told him. Another crackle of lightning startled him. "Boy am I glad it wasn't me!"

"Let's just say we all just learned the real reason why Evan hasn't come back," Pietro folded his arms.

"Yeah he's getting more action than you ever will," Todd remarked.

"TOAD!" Ororo shouted as another roll of thunder boomed.

"What?" Xavier looked puzzled. He went into Ororo's mind to calm her. "Oh dear…" He looked at Thornn. "You told her that?"

"She wanted to know," Thornn replied defensively. "What you wanna look in my head to see if it's true?"

"No…I believe you," Xavier answered cautiously. "Ororo I can understand that you are upset at this…information. But that is no reason to destroy the neighborhood!"

This seemed to shock Ororo for a moment, long enough to realize what she was doing. She concentrated and then the thunder stopped. After a few moments the winds and rain subsided and it was sunny again. "I'm sorry Charles I just…I…"

"Ororo why don't you go into my study please?" Xavier sighed. "We can talk there. The rest of you disperse. Now."

"Oh yeah uh hey Elf let's go watch some TV or something?" Todd gulped.

"Yah," Kurt nodded. "I wonder what's on? Let's go find out!"

"I think that soap opera's on," Bobby said. "All My Affairs…"

RUMMMMBLE…

"Way to go slush for brains!" Tabitha smacked him on the head. The students quickly ran off.

"I'm sorry Charles…" Ororo sighed. "But this is all too much! After everything that's happened…I feel like I'm at my breaking point!"

"I understand," Xavier said sympathetically. "But right now the last thing we need is another mutant related outbreak of violence."

"I'm sorry…I just need to take a walk for a moment. Shipwreck could you join me?" She asked.

"Me? Oh yeah no problem…" Shipwreck nodded and walked with her.

"Wow…" Warren whistled. "She must be stressed if she actually wants **Shipwreck** near her."

"We're all near our breaking points," Hank sighed. "To say we've had a trying week is an understatement."

"And I fear the weeks ahead will be even more stressful," Xavier folded his fingers. "There must be something we can do to give everyone a breather. If tensions keep going like this…" He then thought of something. "Did you know about Evan?"

"Thornn confided in both Logan and myself," Hank explained. "Right after the incident where Evan was at the mansion."

"I see," Xavier frowned. "Where is Logan anyway?"

"He took off," Warren told him. "Said he had something to do."

"Of course he would," Xavier sighed. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea to have some of the students take a break."

Scott came up holding a phone. "Professor, you have a phone call. It sounds pretty important."

"Hello?" Xavier answered the phone. "Oh Detective Abrams. Uh…No I don't know anything about a freak storm that just destroyed several power lines…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm late…" Logan growled at his companion as he walked in a bar somewhere in New York. "Blame Storm. She had some kind of tantrum that nearly blew the entire town of Bayville away. Although if it is what I think it is, I can understand why."

"##%$$$%$? &&&%%%?" Doop asked.

"Let's just say there was something about her nephew she really doesn't need to know about right now," Logan groaned. "So where is this so called 'informant'? Who is he?"

Doop told him. "HIM?" Logan growled. Doop whistled and clicked an inquiry. "Yeah…I know the guy. Unfortunately. We've tangled before. You'd better let me do the talking. Not that you aren't such a charming speaker…"

Doop rolled his eyes and whistled. "Ha. Ha…" Logan said. They went into the back of the bar. He nodded and kicked down the door. Inside the room was a man in a black and red costume with a mask of the same color.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed…" He growled. "Oh great…" He whipped out a gun which Logan quickly shredded. Logan then grabbed him by the throat. "We have got to stop meeting like this!"

"Hello Deadpool," Logan snarled. "I hear you have some information."

"What? No 'Hello Deadpool how nice to see you'?" Deadpool sneered.

"Shut up and tell me what I want to know," Logan snarled.

"Let me take a wild guess," Deadpool said. "This is about your little 'Mini-Me' in pink right?" He looked at Doop. "What the hell is that? Looks like Sesame Street is missing a Muppet."

"You're gonna be missing some limbs if you don't tell me what you know about X23!" Logan snarled. Doop whistled. "What he said."

"Listen pal I'm not a stool pigeon!" Deadpool snarled. "So you and the floating pile of Play-doh…YAHHHAH!" He screamed when Doop swallowed his head and held it in his mouth. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

"That's better," Logan grinned when Doop ejected him from his mouth.

"Blech! That is disgusting!" Deadpool snarled.

Doop made a face and said something incomprehensible. "He said you're one to talk," Logan translated. "Now start talking!"

"All right," Deadpool gasped and wiped some of the slime from his mask. "Well I heard from a friend of a friend that she was doing some cage fighting up in Canada for a bit. Then she was spotted by a talent scout."

"Talent scout?" Logan looked at him. "What kind of talent scout?"

"You'd never believe it…" Deadpool told him.

**Next: Find out where X23 has gone off to! Also the introduction of the Dazzler! Keep reading!**


	20. Bedazzled

**Bedazzled**

"Alison Blaire how the hell did you end up like this?" The nineteen-year-old blonde girl shook her head as she looked at the mirror in the decrepit dressing room. She was wearing a gaudy silver and purple costume with silver and purple makeup. A year ago she wouldn't have been caught dead in such a lousy outfit. But a lot had happened in a year.

"Hey Daz," A young woman her age with green skin and hair dressed like Xena the Warrior princess sauntered in. "How's it going?"

"Oh the usual, Ivich" Alison grimaced as she finished applying her makeup. "Straight to hell."

"Ah that's just your nerves talking," Ivich waved. "You always get like that before you perform!"

"Yeah but I never had to play gladiator in front of an audience before," Alison groaned.

"You'll be fine," Ivich told her. "It's just a one time thing. Hey if Cassie hadn't broken her leg last week…"

"I know, I know…" Alison sighed. "I swear if Alex hadn't asked me to do this I would have told Hugo to take a flying leap off a…"

"Yeah well these things do happen," Ivich said playing with some spare spangles and contemplating putting them on her uniform.

"These things happen…" Alison sighed. "A lot of things happen. Do you know what today is?"

"Let me guess, Wednesday?" Ivich grinned. "Oh…Oh gee honey I forgot. Sorry."

"Well don't be," Alison sighed. "No one's been sorrier than I have. But it's been a whole year today since my big coming out party. So I might as well celebrate in style huh?"

"No wonder you've been so bummed," Ivich sat down next to her on an extra chair. "I mean who wouldn't be when you go from the red carpet to a dump like this!"

"It's all so surreal," Alison sighed. "One minute I'm the next Brittany Spears, the next thing I know my jerk of an ex-manager outs me as a mutant cause I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Jerk," Ivich spat to the side. "Don't worry hon. Alex told me he had Fang and Rocker scare him but good. Last time he'll work in this town."

"He what?" Alison asked.

"You didn't know?" Ivich asked. "Your boyfriend really gave it to him good for what that creep did to you."

"Oh man," Alison sighed. "I never asked him to do that!"

"Hey that's the best part about dating the boss," Ivich grinned. "You don't have to ask for things sometimes. He did it cause he cares about you. He's only looking out for you girl."

"He always has been," Alison sighed as she remembered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been over three months since Alison's exposure and her fall from grace. Although the people in most cities wouldn't have been caught dead to have a mutant at their party in most towns, Hollywood had some rules of it's own. There were those in Hollywood that took the rule that there was no such thing as bad publicity to the ultimate level. The more famous, or infamous the guests, the bigger the story in the tabloids. The bigger the story, the more people talked about it. And the more people talked, the better the publicity.

Alison Blaire found herself at such a party, watching the spectacle of scantily clad dancing girls entertaining the guests. She knew she'd only been invited because of her notoriety, as well as others such as Heidi Fleiss and O.J. Simpson. The irony of this was not lost upon her. Still people barely talked to her or if they did, it was a brief strained conversation, like a performance one gave for a barely tolerated eccentric aunt.

As she was trying to figure out how much free food she could stuff into her tiny purse she accidentally bumped into a tall figure wearing a tux. "Excuse me," She stammered and looked at the face. It resembled the face of a brown horse with elf like ears. He had long brown hair that was raised high exactly like a horse's mane. "Uh nice mask. Where did you get it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sweetie," The horse faced figure grinned with huge teeth.

"Come on Rocker," A tall young man in his early twenties with perfect teeth, model looks and medium length brown hair grinned. "Don't you know who this is? Alison Blaire, the Dazzler herself."

"Oh yeah," Rocker nodded. "You're a freak too. Didn't recognize ya."

"I did," The handsome man grinned. "I'm Alexander Flynn, and a huge fan."

"Well you're one of a vanishing breed," Alison shook his hand. "I'm not exactly Miss Popularity lately."

"You sound a little bitter over your recent…" Alexander paused for a moment. "Problems with the media."

"Problems? That's the understatement of the year," Rocker snorted. "The bastards crucified ya babe for no freaking reason other than you're a mutant. I'm amazed that you're here. Why are you coming to a joint like this anyway?"

"Two words: Free food," Alison sighed. "And you're right. I just had to get out."

"Hey Rocker why don't ya go get some extra champagne?" Alexander indicated with his head.

"Yeah I can take a hint," Rocker snorted. "Can't say I blame you, she is a dish." He walked away chuckling.

"Charming friend," Alison grimaced.

"He's a bit…Well crass but a good guy," Alexander told her. "Come on, why don't we go somewhere private to talk?"

And talk they did. Before Alison knew it she was telling Alexander all her problems as freely as if they had known each other for years. "I really don't know what to do anymore," She sighed. "The world hates me. I can't get any work. I'm almost out of cash. My career is ruined. I can't even get a job as a waitress in this crummy town! I'm probably blacklisted. I mean I don't know what the world's afraid of! I just create light shows. All I ever wanted to do was sing and act! What do they think I'm going to do? Turn 'em all into mutants by looking at 'em?"

"That would be a fun power," Alexander grinned. "But you have a voice, a real talent that can't…that shouldn't stay hidden for long. Actually maybe I can help you with that. I know some people. My partner and I are producers of a live underground theater who hire people based on their talent!"

"Like Horse Face?" Alison asked.

"You'd be surprised at what he can do," Alexander grinned. "And what you can do. My partner, Hugo Longride, he's just the guy you should meet." He pointed to a chubby white haired man with loud clothes, gold chains and a huge cigar hitting on a waitress.

"I know I'm gonna regret this," Alison hesitated. "But what have I got to lose?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Months later here she was preparing for the biggest night of her life and she was scared to death. "Come on honey you can't say you've regretted joining," Ivich said. "You're making almost as much money as you did when you were a superstar. Hell you still **are **a superstar, just in a different way. With real fans who appreciate you for who you are and you don't have to hide anything from them! I mean you've been opening the show every week since you got here to a packed house!"

"But I was singing," Alison sighed. "This is different!"

"You said it yourself, you wanted to sing **and** act," Ivich pointed out. "Well tonight's the acting part. Aw come on Ali, you know Alex would never let you do the actual rough stuff. That's where bruisers like Rocker and Horns come in."

"Horns is who I'm up against tonight!" Alison told her.

"Hey he knows the rules," Ivich told her. "And we told him to go easy on you. You'll be fine. It's almost time girl. Just go out there and knock 'em dead!"

"Easy for you to say," Alison sighed as she got up. She then noticed that light was leaking from her fingertips. "Oh no, not now!"

"You still having problems with your light?" Ivich looked at her.

"Yeah, maybe it is just nerves," Alison sighed as she took a bottle from her dresser and took out two small pills. "But I've been having such a hard time controlling it lately…"

"Just take a deep breath honey and calm down," Ivich told her as she took the pills. "You've been hitting the tranqs' pretty hard lately."

"Well I've been freaked out of my mind, even with all the rehearsals," Alison took a deep breath The light faded from her fingers. "That's better. At least Alex is finally back. I wish he didn't go on these weeklong business trips!"

"Hey somebody's gotta search for backers and new talent," Ivich shrugged. "But don't worry girl, you're gonna knock 'em dead!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS ARRIVED! YOU'VE HEARD HER VOICE, YOU'VE SEEN HER BRILLANCE, NOW FOR THE FIRST TIME WE ARE GOING TO SEE HER FIGHT! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER AND CHEER FOR THE MAIN EVENT, THE ONE…THE ONLY…THE DAZZLER!"

The crowd roared and stomped their feet. Alison made her way to the high center rink skating on rollerblades. _Rollerblades…How corny can you get?_ She thought. _Still what a way to make an entrance!_

She triumphantly skated in raising her arms, allowing her mutant ability to convert sounds into light fill her. _There's nothing like the crowds…I've missed it so much! It feels so good! So right! I can do anything!_

She heard the boos from the crowd announcing the arrival of the 'villain' of the piece. A huge brute of a mutant with a large horn in the middle of his hideous red face stormed out. He also had several small but sharp spikes protruding from his forearms. _Okay, _Alison gulped, remembering Horns' reputation for being extremely vicious. _This is just a show. Just an act. Nobody's supposed to get hurt for real, especially me! Whoa! That was close!_

She barely jumped out of the way as Horns charged towards her. The crowd cheered as she effortlessly flipped out of the way of a second attack. She countered by sending a beam of light into his eyes. "AAGGHHH!" He responded by hitting his fist to the side of her ribs.

"OW! Hey watch it!" Alison fell to the ground and held her side. "This isn't…" She barely missed Horns' horn and rolled out of the way. "This isn't supposed to be for real! Hugo said…"

"I don't care what Hugo said, bimbo," Horns hissed. "I take no dives for nobody! I'm winning this fight so you'd better stay….YEARRRRRGGHHH!"

Alison shot out a force beam made of light that knocked him several feet. "This will teach you to stick to the script!" She shouted.

"All right girl, now the gloves are coming off!" Horns shouted as he got up and charged at her. "I ain't gonna be beaten by some powder puff weakling!"

"YOU CALL THIS WEAK?" Alison glowed so brightly she lit up the entire arena. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! YOU WANNA SEE POWER! YOU GOT IT!" She then shot off another beam that knocked Horns across the arena and down for the count.

The crowd went wild, cheering her name. Some people threw roses at her. She bowed and picked them up. _I've never had cheers like this when I just sang! These people…my fans! They love me! They adore me! I thought I'd never feel like this again but it's real! It's real and I'm a star again!_

At that moment Alison never felt more alive.

It was after the 'show' that Alison felt like she was going to die. "I can't believe I did that," Alison gasped.

"Who knew you had it in you," Rocker grinned. "Hell of a fight girl." They were in the lower half of the Arena where about thirty mutants and a few humans were celebrating with a party.

"I wouldn't have fought so hard if Horns…" Alison shook. "I mean this wasn't supposed to be a real fight this time right? You said that was against the rules!"

"Horns has been breaking a lot of rules lately," Rocker snorted. "And neither Hugo nor your boyfriend are exactly discouraging him!"

"Did someone call me?" Alexander walked in grinning. "What a great show Alison! You were great!"

"I was almost gutted alive," Alison hugged him.

"What the hell was that about?" Ivich growled at Horns. "I thought we agreed to go easy on the Dazzler! This was only supposed to be a fake show!"

"Didn't look fake to me," Horns growled. "Besides you wanted it to look good right?"

"Yeah well next time I tell ya to make it look good I don't mean make it look **that **good, got it?" Rocker jabbed his finger into Horn's chest. "We're trying to keep fatalities to a minimum ya know? I knew it was a mistake to pair her up with you for her first time!"

"Relax Rocker," Alexander intervened. "She did fine. And the crowd loved it."

"Well I'm glad **somebody **did," Alison hugged him. "But it was…thrilling."

"That's my girl," Alexander hugged her shoulder. "Everybody I have an announcement to make! First of all I want to congratulate all of you on another great show! Especially our newest rising star, Dazzler!"

Everybody shouted cheers. "Second I want to introduce a new member of the family to you all. Now I want you all to be nice to the new girl. She's kind of had it rough."

"Haven't we all?" Rocker snorted.

"No really rough," Alexander glared at him. "Rough like Green Wonder here."

Ivich stiffened. Everyone then kept wisely silent. They all knew about her past. Several of them had had pasts similar to hers. "Her old man sell her out to some whack research company too?" Ivich's voice was struggling not to break.

"Worse," Hugo grunted. "They **grew **her in a lab."

"Bastards," Ivich spat. "Let me guess, some kind of weapon huh?"

"Yeah," Hugo nodded. "So don't be too shocked that her social skills aren't exactly as polished as yours."

"If Rocker's manners are polished, I'm Miss Manners herself," Ivich snorted.

"Don't worry Hugo," Alison said. "We'll look after the kid."

"Well with that out of the way I'd like to all of you to meet our newest member to our little family," Alexander opened the door. "Meet…X23!"

X23 walked into the room proud and defiant. "That kid?" Rocker blinked. "Kinda young ain't she?"

"Rocker!" Ivich elbowed him.

"I'm not a kid," X23 hissed. "I'm a warrior."

"Sure you are," Horns guffawed. "And I'm Tinkerbell! Come on you don't expect us to baby sit this child and…"

To this X23 responded by kicking Horns and knocking him down. She shot out her toe claw right in front of his face. "Don't ever call me a child!" She roared. "Got it!"

"I like this kid," Rocker grinned. "But uh, what's with the name?"

"That's what Hydra called me," X23 backed down and Horns skitted away quickly.

"Yeah we're gonna have to change that," Hugo fingered his chin. He whispered to Alexander. "Where'd you find her?"

"Friend of a friend," Alexander told him. "But you gotta admit, she's good."

"Yeah perfect for the Arena," Hugo grinned. "She'll knock 'em dead!"


	21. Welcome to Hollywood

**Welcome to Hollywood**

"All right!" Tabitha shouted out. "Hollywood here we are!"

"Wonderful," Logan grunted as he, Hank, Tabitha, Forge, Jubilee, Roberto, Sam and Bobby walked down the street. "So much for blending in. Okay Hank I could use his help on but why did Charles insist on sending the rest of you here?"

"Hey I'm not gonna miss this," Jubilee pointed out. "I mean she's supposed to be my 'sister' right?"

"And I think Charles wanted the mansion to be a little less crowded for the time being," Hank remarked. "Especially considering the circumstances."

"Yeah with things going on the way they are I'm glad to get outta that place," Tabitha sighed. "I can't believe this whole situation with Evan. It's so bogus!"

"I know that and you know that," Hank said. "But until we find Evan we can't prove he's innocent. At least this is a welcome distraction."

"Hey anything for entertainment right?" Cover Girl grinned as she walked up to them. Xi, Pietro, Wanda, Angelica and Todd were with her.

"What are you people doing here?" Hank moaned.

"We wanted to check out the sights," Cover Girl told them. "And the kids found out where you were going so…"

"Say no more," Hank groaned.

"Look at all the sights!" Todd hopped up and down. "Say hi to the nice people Xi!"

"Hi to the nice people Xi," Xi waved to the passersby.

"Just keep walking honey and don't look," One man grumbled to his wife.

"I knew they'd let anybody in this town but this is ridiculous!" Another man grumbled.

"Where the hell are the cops when you need them?" A woman sneered.

"In the donut shop working on their scripts, where else?" Her friend retorted.

"I can't imagine they'd actually let those things walk on the street loose like that!" One woman whispered to her husband.

"I told you it was a mistake to elect Arnold Swarzenegger governor!" He snapped back. "Ever since the election the nuts have been swarming this town more than ever!"

"Okay where's the camera?" Another dazed looking man turned his head around. "This has got to be some crazy publicity shot."

One local was calmly walking by them. "Eh, I've seen worse. At least they don't have tattoos."

"I think the locals are charmed by our presence," Hank smirked.

"Well we're **definitely **not going to fit in now!" Logan groaned.

"And here I was set to see my name in lights," Hanks sighed. "Well still I don't see how the public could really resist my charm and charisma."

"Quite easily apparently," Cover Girl looked at the people hurrying away from them. "Pietro! Quit trying to flirt with the locals!"

"I think I'll go get myself a paper," Hank mused as he saw Pietro flirting with several teenage girls. He went to the nearest newsstand and perused the magazines. "Now I wonder what my horoscope will say today?"

"I can't believe this garbage!" A voice shouted next to him. Hank turned and saw a very lovely young woman with a familiar face glaring at the headlines of a tabloid. "I never said or did any of these things!"

"Miss I don't print them," An elderly woman with a flower in her hat sighed. "I just sell 'em."

"I know it's just…" She sighed.

"Well it doesn't half do you justice," Hank looked at the picture. It showed the woman in a skintight outfit emerging from a pool. The headline read: DAZZLER, QUEEN OF DECADANCE. DO MUTANTS HAVE MORALS?

"No it doesn't," Alison barely noticed Hank and then did a double take. "Oh…I didn't realize…"

"It's okay," Hank grinned. "I get that a lot."

"No I just didn't know you were a mutant like me," She said. "I'm Alison Blaire," She shook Hank's hand.

"Hank McCoy," Hank grinned.

"I know," Alison told him. "You're one of those X-Men aren't you?"

"You've heard of me?" Hank cocked an eyebrow.

"Who hasn't heard of the X-Men?" Alison told him. "Especially since the entire Apocalypse incident. Wow, it's weird meeting a hero of the mutant community."

"I could say the same for you," Hank told her. "You are the famous Dazzler, right?"

"More like infamous Dazzler," She sighed. "Look at this! I don't even recognize this person! She's not me! I mean she is me, but…"

"It's trash that's what it is," The woman said. "Don't listen to the media lass. It's all lies."

"She's right," Hank told her. "Its not what people say about you. It's who you are inside that counts."

"I used to believe that long ago," Alison sighed. She looked at Hank. "Oh god you must think I'm a complete idiot babbling on like this. And we've only just met and…"

"No need," Hank grinned. "I must confess that I too share your apprehension of the world."

"HEY HANKSTER!" Tabitha shouted as she ran up to them. "You won't believe the corny line Pietro tried to…Hey! I know you! You're the Dazzler! I have your CDs!"

"Well it's nice to see that not everyone burned them," Alison grinned.

"Girl your songs were the bomb!" Tabitha shouted. "Hey guys! Come here! It's the Dazzler!" Soon the others surrounded her.

"Wow a real star!" Angelica shouted. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Alison laughed as she took out a piece of paper. "It's been a long time since anyone's asked for it. Who shall I make it out to?"

"Angelica," She beamed.

"See you still have an adoring public," Hank told her. "Even though you aren't working."

"Actually I am working now," Alison told them. "It's at this new mutant theater."

"A mutant theater?" Cover Girl asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Well its kind of an underground type theater," Alison said. "But we play to a packed house three times a week. There's a show tonight, would you all like to come?"

"I dunno," Logan grunted, clearly not in the mood for sightseeing.

"Please Logan! Please!" Jubilee begged.

"Come on Cover Girl!" Todd pleaded.

"Well I have no problem with it if Logan and Hank don't," Cover Girl grinned.

"We'll be there," Hank grinned at her.

"Cool!" Tabitha shouted.

"Oh great!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on," Tabitha said. "Let's take in the show! It'll be fun! What could happen?"


	22. The Arena

**The Arena**

"Can't believe we had to dress up for this," Logan grunted as he and the others arrived at the theater. He was wearing a black western shirt and a brown jacket. He had on a brown cowboy hat and jeans.

"If you call that dressing up then my dear Wolverine you are in serious need of a fashion over hall," Pietro teased. He was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Yeah but how dressed up do ya have to be for a dump like this?" Logan grumbled. The outside was a large old theater that had seen better days.

"Well they're all dressed up," Jubilee pointed. She was wearing a red dress.

It was a strange contrast that some of the most well dressed and wealthy people in the state were walking into the crumbling theater with ease. They were shocked at what they saw inside. Crystal chandeliers lit up the lavishly decorated room. There was gold covering everything and rich lush red carpeting lined the floor. Butlers circled around dispensing champagne on silver trays with the greatest of ease. Others had trays of cheese, caviar and other rich appetizers.

"Whoa…" Todd blinked. He was wearing a black suit. "I guess appearances can be deceiving. I wonder if they have cocktail weenies?"

"Something tells me this isn't the cocktail weenie crowd Toad," Wanda told him. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress.

"Holy cow," Sam whistled. He was wearing a nice suit as well. "This place looks like Donald Trump decorated it."

"I think I saw him over there by the fountain," Tabitha pointed. She was wearing a nice peach dress and had her hair up. "This place is packed to the hilt with the rich and famous."

All around them the wealthy preened and enjoyed themselves in anticipation of the performance. "You favorite performer is on tonight dear," A wealthy man grinned to his wife.

"Oh yes the horse, isn't he divine?" She squealed.

"Man look at all the people here," Forge whistled. "Looks like all the richest people on the planet are here. Is that the governor?"

"I don't get it," Tabitha mused. "What do a bunch of rich yahoos and a mutant underground theater have in common?"

"I'm with you," Cover Girl said. "Something about all this isn't right."

"I guess the only way we'll find out is by watching the show," Hank said.

"Excuse me," A lovely woman and her friends walked up to them. "Are you new to the Theater?"

"Well I've never been here before if you are asking," Hank blinked.

"But are you _performers_?" She giggled. "I love performers."

"No stupid he's one of those X-Men," Her friend said. "Are you all X-Men?"

"Some of us are Misfits," Pietro winked.

"Oh my! Real mutant celebrities!" The women squealed with delight. "You don't know who you'll meet here do you?"

"Ladies I believe its time for the show," One of them said. "Good bye!"

"Bye!" Pietro waved. Cover Girl whacked him on the back of the head. "What?"

"Will you act your age?" She hissed.

"Why? They're not," Pietro remarked.

"Just keep it under control for tonight huh?" Cover Girl warned him.

"Well they're not repulsed by us," Todd shrugged. "I guess that's something."

"Let's go to our seats and watch the show," Wanda suggested. "And I don't mean the one my brother is going to do when he finds out those ladies were over fifty."

"How did you know that?" Pietro asked.

"I recognized one of them," Wanda grinned. "She used to be a regular on the _Golden Girls. _It's amazing what a little plastic surgery can do these days."

"Ewww…" Pietro shivered.

"Come on let's get to our seats," Tabitha told them impatiently. They went to their seats that were in a luxury box. "Wow look at this place."

"George Lucas would probably kill for a set like this," Hank whistled. Below them was a huge arena with statues and apparatus. Above them was a fake galaxy with moons and stars twinkling.

The music started to play and the crowd shouted. A rock band made of mutants rose from one side of the stage amid smoke and sparkles. Two mutants strode out from opposite sides. Both were males dressed in armor. Then the spotlight shone on Alison, wearing a skin tight glittering gold dress. She began to sing:

_Whose eyes do I see?_

How can I understand how I feel?

Between these two I can no longer hide…

Whose love here is real?

Then the two mutants drew out their swords and started to fight. The crowd began to roar. The crowd's cheering the fight drowned Alison's singing out. "What kind of show **is** this?" Hank whispered.

"It ain't Broadway that's for sure," Logan growled.

"This ain't what I think it is, is it Quickie?" Todd whispered.

"Yeah I guess those rumors were true after all," Pietro told him.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Sam asked.

"A while back when we were still working for Magneto we heard about this underground mutant gladiator show," Pietro explained. "Apparently several years ago some enterprising human got together with a group of homeless mutants to start shows like these. It's been a secret of the underworld and among the rich and famous for years."

"You mean these guys fight for money?" Angelica gasped.

"Yeah a whole butt load of it," Pietro said. "That's why Father could only recruit a few of 'em from this place. Most of them liked the money they got here too well."

"You knew about this place before?" Logan hissed at him. "And you never told us?"

"I never saw it before!" Pietro defended. "You know Magneto never let me in on his plans or half the stuff he was doing. I only heard rumors and stuff. But I never believed 'em."

"This is twisted dude," Forge shook his head.

"What's so twisted about it?" Todd asked. "You watch boxing and wrestling right? It's the same thing. I mean nobody complains how people like Mike Tyson and the Rock are exploited."

"Yeah and according to Father a lot of it is rehearsed anyway," Pietro shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"I just don't like the way all these people are acting," Wanda shivered slightly. "Listen to them. They're getting off on it."

"You're right kid," Logan grunted. "I can smell it all around me."

At the climax of the song one fighter knocked the sword out of the other's hand and 'killed' him with a fake motion. He raised his sword (That didn't have a trace of blood on it) and explosions fired around them. The crowd cheered.

"See it's all faked," Pietro whispered. "I mean that act looked more like a soap opera than a fight."

"Well he's got a point," Cover Girl agreed. "I mean as long as people aren't getting hurt…"

Two more fights appeared after that. However they both looked less fake and more realistic. Alison did another rock number without the fighting. Then the next number was announced.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE CENTER STAGE! TONIGHT WE DEBUT OUR NEWEST STAR! SHE'S MYSTERIOUS! SHE'S POWERFUL! SHE'S DEADLY! SHE'S THE ONE AND ONLY…LADY X!"

Stepping out in a black warrior like dress a very familiar face stepped out and unsheathed her claws. The crowd roared with delight as she started to fight Horns in the ring.

"THE KID!" Logan roared. "**SHE'S** IN THIS?"

"Logan don't do anything rash!" Hank held him in his seat. "Wait until after the performance!"

"Don't tell me to wait Hank!" Logan snapped at him. "Your kid ain't in this garbage!"

"Logan she took out the entire mansion and nearly kicked your butt," Tabitha told him. "You really think she's in danger from a second rate fighter like that?"

"She's not!" Todd pointed. "But the Dazzler is!" Horns decided to change tactics by going after Dazzler.

"Hey! You're not supposed to attack me!" Alison shouted as she let a light blast at Horns.

"ALISON!" Hank roared as he leapt out of the box and into the arena.

"Oh well yeah," Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's fine for **him **to get out there!" He followed him into the arena.

"What is going on out there?" Hugo shouted from the sidelines. "Rocko! Get some guys and get those nuts out of the theater!"

"Let's go!" Rocker shouted. "This was definitely not in the script!" He ran out with his crew.

Meanwhile Hank had caught up with Horns and started fighting him. "Way to wait until after the show Beast!" Logan shouted.

"YOU?" X23 shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question!" Logan roared. "You are so grounded kid!"

"I am not a kid!" X23 shouted.

"Hey get outta the ring!" Rocker tackled Logan and started fighting him.

"Alison are you okay?" Hank had knocked Horns to the side and went over to help her.

"I'm fine Hank I can take care of myself!" Alison told him. "Look out!"

Too late Hank was tackled by two other mutants. "You're out of here buddy!" Crab shouted. Hank threw him off easily as well as the other mutant.

Horns was not happy so he attacked the first mutant he saw, which was Crab. "Horns are you nuts?" Crab shouted.

"You are coming home with me!" Logan roared as he fought off Rocker and the other mutant while yelling at X23.

"I am staying right here!" X23 shouted as she then tackled Rocker. "I can take care of myself!"

"How?" Logan shouted as he punched out another mutant trying to throw him out. "By working for a circus like this?"

"It beats being a weapon!" X23 yelled back as she punched out another mutant. "What you want me to live the rest of my life as some kind of assassin or spy?"

"No but you can do better than this!" Logan shouted. Then he threw another mutant over his shoulder.

"It's my life! I'll live it however I choose!" X23 screamed as she sliced apart another mutant's sword with her claws.

"Should we go out there and help?" Wanda asked.

"Nah let them have their fun," Pietro waved.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd roared.

"Aw cripes this is a disaster!" Hugo grunted. "Fine! If they want a war, let's give 'em one!" Soon nearly every mutant in the theater, even the ones in the band were fighting.

"Okay we're all going out now!" Cover Girl shouted. She then noticed that the kids were already headed toward the arena. "Hey! Wait for me!"

But then something happened. To everyone's horror Horns stuck the horn through Crab's chest. He whipped is head back with a horrible laugh as Crabs waved helplessly on it, then was tossed to the ground in an agonizing death throw. The crowd roared wildly as Crabs died in the ring.

"NO!" Alison shouted.

"Oh god…" Wanda shirked at the grisly sight.

"You still think that's part of the script kid?" Logan snarled at Pietro.

"Lay off!" Cover Girl snapped. "He didn't know!"

"Apparently he ain't the only one," Logan noticed Alison shirking in horror.

"NO!" Alison screamed and started to glow brightly. Soon her light blinded the entire arena. She ran out shouting. But the beautiful people in the audience didn't care much. They had gotten what they had paid for.

**Next: Things go from bad to worse for Alison. Will Logan and the others help her and X23? Read and Review!**


	23. Backstage Rumble

**Backstage Rumble**

Alison ran into the back room sobbing. She didn't watch the end of the show or anything else but she could hear a lot of yelling. Ivich walked in. "Daz, you okay honey?"

"No I'm not okay! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Alison shouted. "We're not supposed to kill people for entertainment!"

"It was an accident," Hugo said as he walked in with Alexander.

"The hell it was!" Ivich snapped. "You gotta do something about Horns! You promised us it wouldn't happen again!"

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" Alison gasped.

"Couple times before you came here yeah," Ivich grunted. "Horns has a real nasty streak."

"Hey nobody kills people around here on purpose," Alexander told her.

"Didn't look like that to me," Logan growled. By now the Misfits and the X-Men had entered the backstage. Several other angry performers were there as well.

"Who invited you people here?" Hugo shouted.

"We came here for some answers," Hank snapped. "And we're not leaving here until we get some."

"Why don't you just leave period?" Rocker snapped.

"Why don't you make us?" Logan shot out his claws.

"Come on!" Rocker shouted. "I'm a professional fighter! I do this every freaking day of my life!"

"That's enough!" Alexander shouted. It stopped them from fighting. "Who are you people?"

"They're the almighty X-Men," One mutant woman sneered.

"Hey!" Pietro snapped. "Some of us are Misfits!"

"I don't care if you're with the almighty freaking Vatican," Rocker snarled. "Your kind ain't welcome here!"

"Oh that's rich coming from a mug like you," Wanda snarled.

Logan glared at X23. "We're leaving as soon as the kid gets her things."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" X23 shouted.

"Oh yes you are!" Logan snarled.

"Look pal," Hugo snorted. "She's got a contract. Legal and binding and if you think you're gonna…"

Logan pointed his claws at Hugo. "Well consider that contract broken bub!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Alexander snapped. "Go to the courts to demand custody? I'll bet your pals at SHEILD would love that!"

"He has a point Wolverine," Hank told him.

"Face it Logan," X23 looked at him. "I can't go back with you. Even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Jubilee asked. "Well do you?"

"It doesn't matter," X23 said. "This is where I belong now!"

"No you don't!" Logan shouted. "You don't belong with these people!"

"Oh that's cause we ain't good enough is that it?" Ivich snarled. "You bleeding heart muties make me sick. You run around trying to do good deeds and all you end up doing is making life miserable for the rest of us!"

"Yeah like getting us exposed on national TV," A female mutant with scales shouted. "That was a brilliant move!"

"Do you know how long we were out of work because of that stunt?" Another mutant shouted. "At least before we could get around by pretending we wore masks in this town. In Hollywood most people barely look twice at the weird."

"But thanks to you jokers a lot of us were afraid to leave their apartments for weeks!" Rocker snarled.

"That wasn't our fault!" Hank snapped. "At least we don't go around killing each other for entertainment!"

"That was an accident," Hugo said calmly. "Things like that happen all the time in sports."

"Only sickos like you would think of having mutants fight each other as sport!" Tabitha shouted.

"I think you should all leave right now," Alexander growled.

"Maybe we should go…" Cover Girl was starting to feel lightheaded.

So was Logan, but he ignored it. "Not without the kid!"

Alison was shaking. Her body was starting to glow. "Why did you let this happen Hugo?" She asked.

"Look kid it's a sport! When a boxer dies in the ring who killed him? The guy he's fighting? The ref for not making him throw in the towel when it was too dangerous? The boxing commission for making sure the sport exists? The manager? Society for having a need for violence as entertainment like this? How about the audience for cheering them on as they're killing each other? Nobody's responsible. These things happen that's all."

"That is a load of bull and you know it!" Angelica shouted.

"Look who's talking sweetheart," Ivich sneered. "You're one of them army mutants. Who's to say you won't be killing people any time soon? Or one of you X-Idiots in one of your fights?"

"That's totally different," Jubilee snapped. "Those fights are because people are really in danger! We're talking life and death here, not entertainment."

"Well except when we fight with each other," Pietro said. "But even then the object isn't really to kill anyone. Humiliate them maybe…"

"You are not helping Pietro," Xi told him.

"Alison how can you be a part of this?" Hank asked. "This isn't you! You're a singer not a fighter!"

"She's whatever she wants to be right honey?" Alexander said smoothly.

"STOP IT!" Alison screamed. The light blinded all of them as it filled up the room. Before anyone realized it her power went out of control. The next thing they knew she was gone.

"Where the hell did Dazzler go?" Alexander snapped. "Thanks a lot!"

"We have to find her!" Hank shouted. "Her powers are out of control!"

"Really?" Logan looked at him. "What was your first clue?"


	24. Blinded by the Light

**Blinded by the Light**

Even though she knew it was night, all Alison could see was the blinding light around her. She heard the honking of horns and the distorted yells and jeers of passersby as she ran at first. But the more sound she soaked in the brighter the light became. She felt as if it was tearing her apart.

_It's too strong! The light…It's turning me inside out! What's happening to me?_

"Somebody help me!" Alison screamed. But no one answered.

_I've got to hide the light! Can't let anyone see me! Hide the light…Too much light…This power…it's consuming me! I am the light! I am…_

Alison fell to the ground and sobbed. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay honey," The voice spoke. "I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't be afraid."

_That voice…I know that voice…But where? _Alison couldn't remember. She just sobbed as she was lifted away to somewhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I found her scent," Logan sniffed as they followed Alison's trail. "Bunch of folks took her too."

"From the theater?" Todd asked.

"Nah, never smelled these people before," Logan frowned. "At least I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"We have to find her before those theater people do!" Hank snapped.

"Calm down Beast we'll find her," Sam told him. "Man you are really jumpy ain't you?"

"I think Hank's sweet on her," Tabitha remarked.

"Look," Hank sighed. "I don't know why she affects me like this. I just know I have to save her."

"You people may be making things worse for her," X23 said. She had come alone from the theater to help them.

"Kid that place is…" Logan started to say.

"I am not a kid!" X23 snapped.

"Look can we have this father daughter fight some other time?" Roberto asked. "We need to find the Dazzler before something really bad happens!"

"He is **not **my father," X23 grunted.

"Yeah I feel the same way about mine sometimes," Wanda rolled her eyes. "But Roberto has a point. Let's keep looking."

"How hard can it be to find a girl who glows brighter than a nuclear power plant having a meltdown?" Forge grumbled.

"Not that hard actually," Xi pointed. They had traveled to the beach. A very bright glow was emitting from a room at a run down hotel.

"Let's go!" Hank ran off wildly, breaking down the door.

"Geeze and people call me hot headed," Logan grunted.

"Alison! Alison!" Hank shouted looking around the shabby building.

"Now why do you wanna break down an old lady's door like that?" A gray haired woman in a yellow blouse and a brown dress frowned. "Ain't you got no manners?"

"Hey I remember you," Hank looked at her. "You're the newspaper lady."

"The newspaper lady has a name," The woman looked at him. "It's Kate and I repeat what are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone," Hank said.

"No lady here!" A boy with white hair shouted from the stairs.

"Who said we were looking for a lady kid?" Logan folded his arms.

"I can smell her from here," X23 shot out her claws at the boy. "Take us to her!"

"Uh easy there girlfriend," Tabitha put her hand on X23's shoulder. She responded by growling and nearly turning the claws on Tabitha. "Whoa! Chill! We're on the same side okay?"

X23 sheathed her claws. "Oh yeah she's definitely yours," Pietro mocked at Logan.

"Keep it up Quicksilver…" Logan growled.

"There's nothing up here," The boy gulped. "Uh except for a lot glowing lamps."

"What a coincidence," Hank said. "Lady we're looking for glows too."

"Smooth kid," Todd rolled his eyes.

"You want me to show them the door Kate?" A huge man with fangs and a hideous face walked down the steps to bar their way.

"No Hugo I think these folks are friends of hers," Kate sighed.

"Hey he's a mutant too," Todd blinked.

"They are all mutants," Xi said. "I can sense it."

"Morlocks?" Wanda asked.

Kate made a wry grin. "Haven't gone by that name in ages, but I guess you could call us that. This is the Heartbreak Hotel where those who can't go anywhere else find refuge. Come on, better show you all your friend before a fight breaks out."

They went upstairs, one door was completely illuminated by something from the inside. "I think I can figure out which room is hers," Hank said. He opened the door and blinked. Lying on an old mattress in the middle of the room was Alison. Her dress was torn and light was pouring out from her. "ALISON!" He ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"We found her like this," A man in a mime outfit walked up to them. "Couldn't let her run around like that, could we?"

"I look horrible don't I…?" Alison moaned. "My makeup is running and I have a shiny nose. Not to mention a shiny face, a shiny hand, another shiny hand…"

"Man she's really out of it," Todd squinted in the light.

"Funny isn't it…" Alison spoke in a faraway voice. "She sings, she acts, she roller skates…She'll dazzle your senses…It's the Dazzler! The greatest show in town! The greatest show…The show…" She started to sing something unintelligible.

"What did those people **do** to her?" Cover Girl gasped.

"Nothing good I'm afraid," The mime sighed.

"It' s okay Alison," Hank held her. "Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll take care of you. I promise. Quicksilver run back to my room and get my emergency equipment, there's no time to waste!"


	25. Heartbreak Hotel

**Heartbreak Hotel**

Several hours later Alison woke up. The light surrounding her was gone. She was covered with a blanket. "You're awake," Hank said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think," Alison sighed. "How long was I out?"

"Most of the morning," Hank told her. "I gave you a sedative so you could rest. Your system was so hypersensitve even a whisper could activate your powers. Your body stored up so much light it had an overload. You should be fine now."

"Thanks," Alison sighed as she sat up. "Why did you come after me like that?"

"You were in trouble," Hank told her. "That's what we X-Men do."

"No I meant in the arena," Alison shook her head. "I could have taken care of Horns. I did it before."

"Before? You mean you've actually fought in that…" Hank began to say when a commotion downstairs alerted him. "What's going on?"

"That guy Alex from the theater's here for Alison and X23!" Sam ran up.

"I'll take care of him," Hank growled.

"No!" Alison protested. Then she stood up. "He isn't here to hurt anybody! I know him!"

"But…" Hank protested.

"I want to see him now!" Alison told them.

"All right," Sam shrugged. They went downstairs. Alexander was alone and he was in the middle of an argument between Logan and X23.

"You can't go back with him!" Logan roared.

"I have to!" X23 shouted. "We both know what will happen if I go to the Institute with you! Do you want SHEILD or Hydra to burst through your doors and take you all away too?"

"That's not gonna happen!" Logan protested.

Alexander looked up. "Ali! Honey I was so worried about you!" He rushed over to her. "Are you all right? I've been working everywhere for you!"

"I'll bet," Hank grunted.

"I just forgot to take my pills that's all," Alison told him. "I'll be fine now."

"I thought so," Alexander took out the pills. "I've got them right here."

"Pills?" Hank raised an eyebrow. "What kind of pills?"

"It's her medicine," Alexander looked at him. "She needs it to control her powers."

"Kate can I get a glass of water?" Alison asked.

"Sure in the back," Kate motioned.

"I'll go with her," Hank growled at Alexander who attempted to follow her.

Alexander grinned. "Go right ahead. I've got nothing to be worried about."

Hank followed her and saw Alison taking her pills. "Alison you can't be serious about going back with that guy. After what happened last night."

"It was an accident," Alison told him after sipping her water. "It must have been. Alex would never put me in danger."

"Oh so it's Alex is it?" Hank grunted.

"Why should you care? What business is it of yours?" Alison snapped. "We barely know each other. He's been looking out for me since…" She stopped.

"Well something tells me he's looking out for his pocketbook," Hank told her.

"You're making too much of nothing," Alison told him. "I just forgot to take my pills before the performance. That's all. The sounds overloaded me and I couldn't control the output of light. As long as I take the pills…"

"Alison believe me I know better than anyone about how medicine can affect mutant physiology," Hank said. "I know from experience that pills aren't the answer. If you are having trouble with you powers I can help you. The Institute can help you. You don't have to hide yourself in some sleazy gladiator arena. You can even be a real star again if you just…"

"Hank we both know I could never go back," Alison sobbed. "I tried my best and failed. They nearly killed me out there. At least at the Arena I can sing and act and I'm not seen as a freak."

"Are you?" Hank asked. "You fight other mutants for the entertainment of rich snobs. People who'd never give you the time of day or the respect you deserve!"

"Don't you think I **know **that?" Alison shouted. "Don't you think I want better than that? I've tried Hank! God I tried. But the truth is I couldn't do it! The Arena is the only place I can be myself!"

"That's not true!" Hank took her by the shoulders. "You can use your talents to make the world a better place!"

"You mean by fighting like you do?" Alison snapped. "Running around in spandex nearly getting killed by some mutant hating scum or giant robots or another crazy mutant! And you have the gall to call the Arena crazy and undignified?"

"There is a huge difference between the fighting the X-Men do and the fighting in that…that circus you belong too!" Hank shouted.

"Yeah there are fewer fatalities and I get paid!" Alison shouted. "I'm out of here!" She stormed out. "Alex! I'm coming home. The Arena's where I belong. I know that now."

"Okay kid," Logan growled. "Yeah you got outed as a mutant and lost your fame and fortune. And ya also lost control of your powers, but that's no reason to sink so low!"

"Oh and I suppose you would know all about that?" Alison shouted. "Your kid told me her life story! And you have a lot of nerve mister for trying to run her life when you were absent from it when she needed you the most!"

"I didn't even know she existed until…" Logan growled.

"It doesn't matter now!" X23 shouted. "I've been fighting for my own life since I was created to be a weapon! Can't you just let me live it? Believe me, there are a lot worse ways to make a living."

"Does being a star mean that much to you?" Hank shouted. "Have you lost every sense of self respect and decency for some vain quest for the limelight?"

"It's no different than fighting for a dream that will never come true!" Alison shot back.

"Come on babe," Alexander put his arm around her. "Let's go home. Coming kid?"

X23 looked at them. "Coming," She started to walk away.

"How can you just leave like that?" Jubilee shouted. "Don't you care about Logan?"

"Yes I do," X23 looked at her. "That's why I have to leave." And she did.


	26. Meanwhile in a Kingdom Far Away

**Meanwhile in a Kingdom Far Away**

Far in the European kingdom of Latveria up in the highest tower stood it's ruler, Dr. Doom. He stared at the objects of art and beauty in the decorated cloister. "If it weren't for this room I would entirely forget about the wonders man can create," He breathed a rare sigh of peace as he gazed at his favorite statue, a marble life-size figure of a man riding a wild stallion.

"This sculpture is a work of great beauty," He admired it. "Man struggling to control the beast, just as it should be. Yet few can actually do so. Alas all men were not created equal."

He casually looked out the window and observed a shepherd tending to his sheep. "Many men are little more than animals themselves, plodding along in their meager insignificant lives," He mused. "But the reason they lead these lives is because men like myself, true leaders guide them. A true leader decides what is best for the masses and makes them obey. And yet heavy is the head that lies the crown so do speak. For Doom alone must lead his people, confront his enemies and pursue his destiny."

A buzzer sounded, quickly shattering Doom's thoughtful mood. "What? Who dares disturb my meditation?" He roared as he left his chamber. He glared at one of his most loyal butlers awaiting him in the hallway. "Is there no peace for Doom? Why have you shattered my most precious of solitude moments? Answer!"

"Forgive me my lord," The butler coughed nervously as he held a piece of paper. "Normally I would not even dream of doing so but you did order me that on this matter any changes concerning…the one who claims to be your son…"

"Must I be reminded of him?" Doom roared as he snatched it from him. "That base liar that affronts me with the heresy that my blood runs through his veins! What lies is he spreading now?"

"I dare not speak them my lord," The butter trembled. "It is there in the report."

"Wretched brat," Doom snarled as he looked at him. "I should have killed him and that foul mother of his when I had the chance. Instead I chose to be lenient and…." He then stopped. He read it again. "I see…This is even worse than I had imagined! INTOLERABLE!" He threw the paper in the fire.

"What are your orders, sire?" The butler asked.

"As much as I disdain to do so," Dr. Doom growled. "I must go to that god forsaken country. Make the preparations. We are going to…Hollywood. This has gone beyond a petty annoyance! I will put an end to this once and for all!"


	27. Broken Codes, Broken Hearts

**Broken Codes, Broken Hearts**

Horns preened in the mirror of his dressing room. "You are the best my man," He crowed. "You are going places!"

"Oh you're going places all right!" Rocker shouted as he threw a long chain around the horn on his head.

"All the way down!" Ivich shouted as she whipped another chain around his neck. They dragged him down to the floor.

"Hey! You can't do this to me!" Horns shouted as he tried to break free. "What the hell is your problem?"

"The problem Horns is that you've been breaking the code!" Ivich shouted. "We have rules here! No backstabbing, no infighting and no killing!"

"This all about Crabs? That fool…" Horns choked.

"Was **our** friend!" Rocker shouted as he yanked on the chain. "He was one of us! He lived by the code!"

"Who cares about your stupid code?" Horns choked. "It's not like you all are so innocent you know! I've got more death notches in my belt than anyone! If I have to I can make it on the outside!"

"How?" Rocker snarled. "What are you gonna do? Walk into a bank and apply for a job?"

"You forgot how you came to us Horns," Ivich snarled. "Remember you have a face that even your own mother couldn't love! Let's see how long you last on the outside! We ought to kick you out now, if it wasn't for Hugo sticking up for you. Right now he's the only friend you got here!"

"Cause he knows I'm the one who makes him the most cash!" Horns shouted.

"Face it Horns the only place you are gonna get by is by staying in here," Rocker snarled. "This place is all you got! So no more sleazy tactics! No more grandstanding and most important of all, NO KILLING!"

"And if this doesn't teach you…" Rocker nodded. Four other mutants appeared out of the shadows and started beating on him.

"Okay! Okay!" Horns pleaded. "Stop! Stop!" The mutants pulled away. Horns was slightly battered and bruised but nothing was broken.

"He's had enough," Rocker nodded his head. They removed the chains from him. "Consider this a warning of what would happen if you keep breaking the code. Next time you won't be so lucky! Capice?"

"Yeah…yeah I got it," Horns gasped.

Rocker and the other mutants left the dressing room. There was a large audience of mutants that had assembled to watch, including Alison and X23. "Jerk," X23 spat at Horns.

"Was that necessary?" Alison asked.

"Sorry you two had to see that," Ivich said. "But you both have to understand. We have rules here. No matter what Hugo says, killing is not tolerated here."

"Unless in extreme circumstances," Rocker snarled at Horn's figure. "Our show's supposed to be a sport. But it can be a battle of life and death. Without the code, none of us can survive."

"Makes sense to me," X23 nodded. "He got what he deserved. No killing. I understand."

"I guess you're right," Alison shivered. "Your rules do make sense. They're brutal, but necessary." They left him alone.

Almost alone. "Well that was a bit rough," Alexander made his presence known. "You've gotten yourself quite a few enemies."

"Think they're so special," Horns snarled. "Well after tonight they're gonna be singing a different tune!"

"That's right Horns," Alexander nodded. "Stick with me and you will go places. And you can kill anyone you want."

"Yeah, starting with horse face and the green witch," Horns growled. "And then the Dazzler."

"You just leave her to me all right," Alexander told him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe that bimbo ran out on us like that!" Jubilee grumbled back at Heartbreak Hotel. "After all we did for her!"

"Don't be so hard on the girl," Kate sighed. "Out here a lot of mutants are desperate to fit in **anywhere**, no matter what the cost. Sometimes when the world treats you like garbage long enough you believe the things people say. You see yourself as a monster. You become too confused, too scared or in many cases too selfish to do anything else."

"Well selfishness seems to be a trait Alison has picked up," Hank grunted. "I feel like such a fool. Running after…Never mind. It's over now. I just want to go home."

"Look you may have given up on the Lightbulb," Logan growled. "But the kid's another story! I ain't leaving her here!"

"And I wouldn't discount Alison just yet," Xi remarked. "Something tells me that her loss of control over her powers is not accidental."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When I touch people I can read their DNA codes," Xi told her. "I can also sense of those codes are altered or being affected by drugs. This is true in Alison's case. I touched her hand while you were administering the sedative Beast just to confirm my suspicions."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. Xi nodded. "You mean those jerks are **drugging **her?"

"Yes and I suspect she may not be the only one," Xi frowned. "If she believes she cannot control her powers outside the arena or is led to believe that…"

"No wonder they were so eager to shove those pills down her throat," Wanda snarled.

"Quite a nice little racket," Todd growled. "Drug 'em up to keep mutants under your control so they won't leave. Make 'em fight for rich folks and watch the dough pour in."

"That means Alison and the others aren't thinking clearly," Hank blinked. "We have to rescue them!"

"Yeah and I got a hunch that drugs ain't the only means of keeping mutants under control," Logan frowned. "Something tells me that fat jerk Longride ain't the brains of the outfit. Call up Charles. I think we're gonna need some backup here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sounds like they got quite a crowd tonight," Logan grunted as he and Hank searched the bowels of the Arena. The roar of the crowd could be heard from above. It was night and the show was going on.

"I still say we should have taken one or two of the others," Hank grunted. "Even Xi with his invisibility would have been most valuable."

"He's watching out for our hides up front," Logan said. "In case we don't make it out of here it's his job to get the calvary. Well look what we have here. A locked door." He sliced it open. "Now it's unlocked."

"Let's see what's behind door number three," Hank said. He turned on the light and saw a strange sight. Several bottles and test tubes as well as other drug paraphernalia.

"Bingo!" Logan growled. "I knew it!"

"I don't like the looks of this place," Hank grumbled. "Or this lab."

"Can you figure out what they're making in this dump?" Logan asked.

"I think I can surmise what's been going on," Hank looked over the contents. "Distillation equipment for synthesizing pure compounds. Some heavy duty stuff here. Oh god no!"

"What?" Logan asked. "What is it?"

"This beaker," Hank held it up. "It's labeled." The label said DAZZLER. "What have they been pumping into her?"

"This one worries me more," Logan pointed to a vial labeled LADY X.

"I knew it," Hank growled. "Xi was right! By carefully regulating the doses these drugs are used to control not only a mutant's powers, but their emotions as well. They it reacts to a mutant's adrenaline system and can be regulated to a specific mutant's system!"

"Meaning?"

"The more excited and emotional a mutant becomes, the more violent and out of control they become!" Hank growled. "We have to…"

Suddenly the room started to fill up with gas. "The room's booby trapped!" Logan roared I'm gonna…" But then something shot out of nowhere and zapped him.

"Logan!" Hank growled and saw five men wearing gas masks and tasers pointed at them. He leapt at them but was zapped. He fell to the ground stunned.

"Good work," Hugo grinned behind his mask. "I had a feeling some of those freaks would come snooping around here. I got an idea." He took out a syringe. "Bring the blue one first. There's enough stuff in here to make him lose all control, and then we're really going to have a show!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"But why do I have to go out now?" Alison asked. She was wearing a long pink dress. "We didn't rehearse this! I'm not ready for another fight so soon."

"Just go out there honey," Alexander spoke in her ear. "Remember…You're a star!"

"You're right," Alison blinked. "I'm a star. And these are my fans…"

"Don't keep them waiting," Alexander grinned.

Alison walked into the arena. It had been transformed into a beautiful garden. Music played as the spotlight showcased her. Then the door opened on the other side of the arena. Alison's eyes widened in shock as she saw her opponent.

"H-Hank?" Alison blinked.

Disheveled, wearing only his usual briefs Hank lumbered into the arena on all fours. He snarled menacingly. "Hank? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Alison was frightened. "Something about this isn't right! HANK!"

She then heard Hugo's voice over the speaker and her entire body chilled in terror at what she heard. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…TONIGHT OUR SPECIAL ATTRACTION! THE BATTLE OF THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

What will happen next? Will Hank snap out of his spell? Will Beauty destroy the Beast? Stay tuned to find out!


	28. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

Logan felt dizzy. He didn't know where he was. Suddenly a foul scent shocked him back to reality. When he regained his senses he saw X23 slicing apart the chains that held him. "Kid…" Logan grumbled.

"We have to hurry," X23 told him. "Your friend is in trouble!"

"Beast?" Logan blinked and rubbed his wrists briefly.

"They drugged him and sent him out to fight Dazzler," X23 told him. "I heard them talking about it. They were saving you for another show."

"Nice friends you have here," Logan grunted.

"Do you want to save him or not?" X23 glared at him.

"What about the…" He looked and saw several men knocked unconscious. "Guards…"

"Took care of 'em," X23 grunted. "That idiot Flynn tried to drug me but I only pretended to take the drink. Compared to Hydra the man is a rank amateur. Come on!"

The door blasted open. Scott and several X-Men and Misfits entered. "Logan are you all right?" He asked.

"I am but Beast ain't," Logan grunted. They could hear the roar of the crowd. "I think I've figured out where he is! Let's go!"

"Hank… Hank what are you doing here?" Alison blinked as Hank approached her snarling. "This isn't you! You don't belong here!"

"RAAARRR!" Hank roared as he charged at her.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Alison gulped. She barely dodged his claws. He shredded the edges of her dress. "Gotta think! Gotta do something!"

She dodged him again. "All right! You want to fight! I'll fight!" She concentrated, channeling the shouting from the crowd to create a blast of light right into Hank's face. This gave her enough time to do a backflip out of the way of his claws. The crowd roared with delight.

"That's right! I'll take you on!" Alison shouted. She felt a surge of power. "This is my stage! And you can't take it away from me!"

Hank charged at her. "These are **my **fans!" She shouted. "They love **me!** And in return I'm gonna give 'em a show!" She shot out hard blasts of light that singed Hank's fur and knocked him flat on his back. "I AM THE STAR!"

The crowd roared as Hank lay there and Alison stood there triumphant. The crowd roared, egging her on. Hank moaned weakly. "Alison…"

"I am the Dazzler…" Alison walked up to him, a deadly look in her eyes. "My fans need me! And I give them what they want! And they want…"

She stopped and listened. Her eyes widened in horror as if she could truly hear for the first time what they were saying.

"Kill the beast!"

"Burn his eyes out!"

"Blast him into oblivion!"

"Kill him! KILL HIM…."

Confused Alison looked around. "COME ON DAZZLER WHAT ARE YOU WAITNING FOR? KILL THE BEAST!" Someone shouted.

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" The chanting of the crowd rang in her ears.

"Kill…" Alison looked at him. "Hank… What have I done? What am I doing?"

"Hugo and Flynn…" Hank groaned. "Drugged us both…made us lose control…made us both beasts…"

"No…" Alison tried to ignore the screams and jeering. "It can't be true…"

"Look around you…" Hank said. "Is this want you really desire? Is this the fame you really want?"

"I…No!" Alison sobbed and embraced Hank. "What have I done? Oh god Hank I am so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be if you don't finish him off!" Hugo stormed out towards them with a few mutants by his side. "You're ruining the show! Kill him now!"

"NO!" Alison shouted. "You can't force me to kill!"

"Then you're through!" Hugo shouted.

"No Hugo," Alexander strode in with Horns and several other mutants by his side. "You're through!"

"What are you doing here?" Hugo snarled.

"Taking control!" Alexander told him. "Now there will be a new king of the Arena!"

"What king? We're partners here!" Hugo snarled. "Don't try anything funny Flynn. I've made precautions in case anything happens to me!"

"I doubt it," Alexander snarled. "Your days of drugging the mutants of this arena are through! KILL HIM!"

"NO KILL HIM!" Hugo ordered his mutants.

The mutants were about to attack when an optic blast stopped them. "That's enough!" Scott shouted as the X-Men and Misfit teams stepped into the arena. "Nobody's killing anybody."

"You got a lot of nerve trying to use us in your twisted scheme," Logan shot out his claws and advanced on Hugo. "But tonight you're gonna learn your lesson!"

"Hey wait a minute! You can't totally blame me!" Hugo shouted.

"Well you have been drugging the mutants haven't you?" Alexander sneered.

"Only because…" Hugo began then fell to the ground screaming.

X23 lunged at Alexander and shot out her claws close to his face. "Knock it off! NOW!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alexander said nervously.

"Hugo may be a lot of things," Hank growled. "But I wager he's not a chemist, or a mutant."

"What are you talking about?" Alexander glared at him. "What is this garbage?"

"Cerebro picked up your powers," Jean said. "You've been using your low level telepathic powers of persuasion to control Dazzler and the others."

"And when that didn't work you turned to drugs," Logan snarled.

"Flynn's a mutant too?" Ivich said. She, Rocker and several other mutants of the arena entered the ring.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Rocker asked. "It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Pietro said. "Think about it, most people would rather work with a human backer of a mutant show than a mutant backer. Especially one who can control minds to some degree."

"I never would have gotten in this business with him if I had!" Hugo shouted. "This theater was his idea!"

"Oh shut up," Alexander backed away. "You'd still be some poor shlep trying to figure out how to sell his grandma's real estate if I hadn't come along. I made you what you are today, but you had to get greedy and want more profits didn't you? You had no problems having mutants fight each other did you?"

"Yeah but it was your idea for them to start killing each other!" Hugo shouted.

"Only the weaker useless ones," Alexander growled. "This is about survival of the fittest! The strong have the right to take what they want and the weak perish!"

"No…" Alison shrank from Alexander. "You said you loved me. How could you do this to me? Tell me it isn't true. Tell me this is all a mistake!"

"The mistake was listening to this clown," X23 growled.

"It's over for both of you," Scott shouted. "You're finished!"

"No way I'm going down alone!" Hugo shouted. "He's the ringleader!"

"I'm going to shut your mouth for good," Alexander snarled as he suddenly grabbed a knife from his belt and stabbed Hugo in the chest. "You wanted a death show? You got one!"

Hugo gasped and fell to the floor. The crowd wasn't sure how to react to this at first. But when Hugo yanked out the knife and held it in the air, some of them started to cheer. "Those sickos think its part of the show!" Tabitha gasped.

"Oh god…" Alison gasped. "How could you do that? You're a murderer!"

"Like Hugo said," Alexander told her. "We have a responsibility to our public to give the people what they want. And for the money they're pouring in…"

"This is about people's lives you sick freak!" Scott shouted. "People aren't pawns so you can get rich off of! How can you treat other mutants like this?"

"Very easily," Alexander grinned. "Some are born to rule, most are born to follow. A true leader knows what's best for his people and gives them what they need!"

"Yeah well you're gonna need a lawyer pal," Sam snapped.

"I don't think so," Alexander grinned. "There's still one more act to play in our little theater." Dozens more mutants appeared and surrounded the X-Men and Misfits.

"You're not gonna get away with this you creep!" Jubilee shouted. "We're shutting you down!"

"ONLY ONE MAN'S GONNA RULE THIS RING AFTER TONIGHT!" Alexander shouted. "AND THAT MAN IS GOING TO BE ME, THE SON OF DOCTOR DOOM!"

"Okay now I know this guy's nuts!" Jubilee growled.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Alexander shouted to his troops. "ATTACK!"


	29. The Lord of the Ring

**Okay I'm gonna change one or two tiny little things from the 'Beauty and the Beast' miniseries. This is the way I think it should have ended!**

**The Lord of the Ring**

"Great a big battle," Logan grunted. "Just what we need!"

"I'm ready!" X23 shot out her claws as the opponents charged

Soon the arena was filled with fighting, much to the glee of the crowd. Soon it was very apparent that Alexander's team was outnumbered, not just by the X-Men and the Misfits, but several other mutants as well. In fact, more than half of the arena mutants was now fighting against Alexander and his army.

"Watch your back!" Rocker shouted at Hank as he kicked away an opponent lunging at him and Alison.

"You watch your back Horse Face!" Hank snarled.

"Hey in case you haven't noticed! I'm on your side!" Rocker snapped at him.

"You will fall to me!" Alexander sent out a psychic wave.

"Wanna bet?" Jean sent out a stronger psychic wave and knocked Alexander down.

"Time to die girlie!" Horns charged at Kitty.

"Yeah right!" Kitty let him phase right through her. She looked back to see the look on his face, but to her horror he had simply run on until he gored another mutant. The crowd cheered. "My god! These people think this is a show!"

"That's how they get their kicks kid," Ivich fought next to her. "They don't know any other way to feel alive."

Scott shot out an optic beam which missed his target but hit the wall over one of the boxes. The audience became frightened, especially when Lance used his powers to shake the place up. "They don't think it's a show now," Lance grinned as the wealthy scurried away.

"YOU!" Alison used her powers as Alexander charged at Hank.

"MY EYES!" Alexander howled as he dropped to his knees. "I can't see!"

"Shut up," Rocker kicked him. "You ain't fit to rule a cockroach farm! Much less here!" He grabbed his sword and put it to his throat. "Call it off! Now!"

"STOP!" Alexander shouted. "STOP!" The mutants stopped fighting. A loud cheer rang up from the mutants of the arena. The X-Men and Misfits said nothing.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!" Horns snarled as he charged at Rocker.

"OH YES IT IS!" Scott snarled as he sent Horns flying into the wall with an optic blast.

Logan ran over with X23. Both of them pointed their claws at him. "Do us all a favor, stay down," Logan snarled.

"I think I would prefer it if he gave us a reason," X23 hissed. "We've won."

"Yeah if you call this a victory," Kitty shuddered as she looked at the ground. Four other mutants lay dead along with Hugo.

"You can't do this to me!" Alexander pleaded as he held up his staff.

"Your days of manipulating us and drugging us are through!" Rocker howled as he grabbed his staff from him. He held it high. "From this day on, **I** rule the ring!"

"You…you can't…" Alexander gasped. "You have no right…I own this building!"

"Wrong again Alex honey," Ivich pulled something out of her outfit. "The other night Rocker and I did some checking. Seems your buddy Hugo didn't trust you so much after all. Here's a copy of his will. In the event of his death, the Mutant Theater Arena goes to us, the performers! Seems the guy had a heart after all."

"Dumbest thing you ever did was to kill Hugo," Logan growled.

"So what?" Alexander hissed. "What are you going to do? Call the cops on me? They'd never touch me! I've made too many friends and know too many secrets."

"You just murdered a human in cold blood in front of thousands of witnesses," Hank snarled. "I don't think you can talk your way out of this one!"

"You forget what I can do," Alexander grinned as he started to use his powers. "Let me remind you…"

"NO!" Rocker howled as he used his sword to stop Alexander permanently. "You should have stayed down. You never did listen to anyone but yourself."

"Did you have to…?" Alison gasped.

"You know I did," Rocker snorted. "It was self defense. Besides, he was right. He made a lot of friends in this town. He would have walked away scott free and left us to rot. You know that."

"But…" Jean began.

Logan stopped her with his arm. "I hate to say this Jean, but he's right. Either way though this arena is closed for good."

"No," Rocker shook his head. "This place is our home. We let ourselves get corrupted by the fame and power. But now with those two out of the way…Things are going to change."

"You mean you're still gonna put on fighting shows?" Scott's jaw dropped. "After everything that's happened?"

"**Especially** after everything that's happened," Rocker told him. "We allowed this mess to happen. It's up to us to put it right. But there are going to be a lot of changes around here."

"And the first one is to get rid of those who can't live by the code!" Ivich snarled at Horns.

Rocker stood tall and strode over to Horns. "If you had only stopped when the fighting did I might have forgiven you," He spoke with all the authority of a king. "But you've broken the code too many times, left too many of your brothers and sisters dead and maimed. As of now, Horns you're expelled from this Arena. Don't ever come back."

"Who needs this lousy dump anyway?" Horns snarled. "I'll get my revenge! Just you wait!" He slunk away.

"Why that dirty…" Logan snarled.

"Let him go," Rocker waved. "The outside world will deal with him."

"But he just killed…" Kitty protested.

"He won't kill any of us again," Rocker looked at the mutants that had previously fought for Flynn. "Your leader is dead. You have a choice, stay here and live by the code. All will be forgiven. If not, you can follow Horns in disgrace."

None of the mutants left. "We're with you Rocker," One mutant called out. "From now on, you're the chief."

"You're just gonna forgive 'em just like that?" Logan asked Rocker.

"Why not? Not all mutants are born to fight for justice and truth," Rocker told him. "Most of us just want to stay alive and get as much of the American dream as we can. We've had more than our share of the outside world. But here…here we can be truly free. Here mutants can be themselves."

"But it's not right," Alison said.

"So? A lot of things aren't right. But it beats living in a sewer. We take what we can get in this world," Rocker shrugged. "We're going to do more than make this arena a fighting area. We're going to make it a sanctuary too, for those mutants who can't make it on the outside."

"What makes you so sure the cops won't close you down?" Logan asked.

Rocker grinned. "Simple, Flynn and Hugo have had them in on this since day one. Some are on the payroll, others blackmailed. You'd be surprised how many cops and other government officials are investors, willingly or not. Trust me, no one's gonna lose any sleep over those two, especially after we make it known what Flynn was."

"And you guys are gonna pick up where they left off?" Scott asked.

"Why not?" Ivich grinned. "You don't need to be a telepath to find out people's secrets. And we know quite a few."

"Then there's nothing left for us to do is there?" Cover Girl shrugged.

"We're just gonna walk away after all this?" Kitty asked angrily.

"Kitty if we try to shut them down, it's gonna make things worse for mutants," Lance told her. "But if we have another secret mutant sanctuary, well semi-secret…"

"Hmmm," Remy nodded. "Not bad. You never know when you'll need a contact in show business."

"Well if you ever get tired of living this life," Scott sighed. "There are better things to fight for."

"Yeah well right now money and fame are good enough for us," Rocker told him.

"Are you all right Alison?" Hank asked as Alison started to swoon.

"I'm just so tired…" She sighed, leaning on Hank for support.

"She's really wiped," Ivich said. "Alexander doubled the dose on her because of her powers. You'll take good care of her won't ya?"

"Yes we will," Hank nodded. "Wait, you knew about this didn't you?"

"Yeah well," Ivich sighed. "Some of us were brought in to keep things under control somewhat. Let's just say we didn't have a choice."

"But she does," Rocker said. He looked at X23 and Alison. "Both of them. Lady X, consider your contract here null and void. You're free to go."

"I can't leave! I…" X23 started to protest.

"Listen kid," Rocker put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go back with your old man and his friends. They really care about you. Besides, you're too good a fighter to waste it here."

"But if I go back I could bring trouble on them," She said.

"Kid we're mutants," Rocker said. "We're born to cause trouble. But something tells me these guys can take anything that's thrown at them.

"Girl you have something none of us have," Ivich said. "A real family. Okay clone or not, it's more than what we've got."

"Some of us would give anything for that," Another mutant said.

"You and Dazzler will always be welcome here," Rocker said. "But you both belong with the X-Men. They can help you two better than we can."

"Why didn't he say Misfits?" Pietro whispered.

"Shut up!" Wanda elbowed him. "Let them have this one!"

X23 looked at the X-Men. "You really want me back, after all I did to you?"

"Girl we all know you were kind of out of it," Tabitha said.

"Yeah I got locked in a lab and went nuts too," Jubilee said. "We don't really blame you for how you acted."

"Welcome to the X-Men kid," Logan grinned. Then he hugged X23. She hugged him back. "I guess we'd better get going."

"There's one thing I don't get," Tabitha thought.

"One thing?" Roberto asked her.

"Do you really think there's any truth to what he said about being Dr. Doom's kid?" Tabitha asked.

"Nah," Rocker shook his head. "He probably just made that up. See ya around Hairball. Take good care of the lady."

"Likewise Horse Face," Hank grinned wryly. The X-Men and Misfits left to the cheers of the Arena mutants.

"Okay first thing we need to do is clean this place up," Rocker ordered. "Ivich, you take a group and get rid of that lab in the back."

"With pleasure," Ivich grinned.

"Scar, put together a crew to take care of the bodies there," He ordered another mutant. "Do whatever you want to Hugo and Flynn. But the Arena mutants all get a decent burial. Tomorrow we will have a memorial service and then a meeting to plan our future. For the next 48 hours there will be no training. We have more important things to worry about. I'm going into Hugo's office and see what I can make out from all the papers. Garak, you're in charge until I get back."

Rocker went off to the bowels of the theater. He stopped at a dark alcove. "I thought I saw you earlier," He growled to a figure in the shadows. "What are you doing here? I thought you never left the castle."

Dr. Doom stepped out into the dim light. "I had heard rumors about some upstart claiming to be my son. I thought I would investigate the matter personally. I see now that I need not have bothered at all."

"Well sorry you've wasted a trip for nothing," Rocker said sarcastically. "But if you stop by the gift shop you'll find some lovely souvenirs."

"Do not take such a frivolous tone with me," Dr. Doom warned. "You forget your place."

"Really? Let's see, hmmm…I'm the leader of a group of mutants in my own theater in the USA. No I know where I am. You're the one who forgot. Although I'd love to forget you."

"Despite the lies your mother told you I actually feel sorry for you," Dr. Doom said.

"Listen," Rocker glared at him. "You're not the first royal pain to have an illegitimate freak and ditch him and you probably won't be the last! So spare me the self righteous indignation."

"How dare you insult me!" Dr. Doom roared. "If you were not…." He stopped short.

"Your son?" Rocker's voice dropped to a low whisper. He then glared at him. "Don't worry…**Father**, as far as you're concerned I'm not! I didn't need you before and I ain't gonna need you now. I'm going to stand alone and run the Arena **my** way! No more killings! And I'm gonna look out for any mutant that needs help! We got too many damn problems with you flatscans to fight with each other! Only mutants can help each other in this world and I'm the mutant to do it see! I'm gonna stand tall and rule alone! Because only I can do it and I don't need any _family_ to get in my way! **I** **have no father!**"

Rocker turned his back on Doom. "Now why don't you go back to your precious kingdom and forget that we ever saw each other? It's _demeaning_ for us to continue this way!"

Doom stood there in silent contemplation for a moment. "Perhaps I was mistaken," He said in a somber tone. "You do have the blood of greatness in you."

"That blood is there because I put it there," Rocker sneered at him. "Not because **you **gave it to me! Now leave this place, and **never return!**" He strode out the door with his head high.

Doom nodded and spoke to himself. "Such as it must be. Such as I must stand alone to guard my kingdom…So shall you to create yours…my son."

****

Next: As the X-Men return home, bonds are created, a love affair begins (sort of) and trouble starts all over again! So what else is new?


	30. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Thanks to the Misfits' teleportation device the X-Men were soon home. Hank was helping Alison settle in her room. "God I feel so weak," She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm nearly 19 and I already look like I'm going on 30!"

"You've been through quite a lot," Hank told her. "And you need to get those drugs out of your system."

"Not again…" Alison whined as light started leaking from her fingertips.

"I'm afraid that's a side effect from the drugs in your system," Hank told her as he took her hands. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. There, the glowing is lessening already."

"How did I let myself get this way?" Alison began to sob. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It'll be all right Alison," Hank patted her hand. "We'll get through this."

"You must really think I'm an idiot don't you?" Alison asked.

"No," Hank told her. "You've been through a terrible ordeal. Right now the only thing you should worry about is getting better."

"Getting better…it never gets better. Only worse…"

"Don't say that!" Hank held her face.

"But it's true!" Alison told him. "Being a mutant has cost me everything…my family, my friends, my career and what's left of my self respect!"

"Listen to me," Hank told her. "I was doped up in that arena. I could have killed you but you didn't let me. And you refused to kill me, which proves that you are stronger than this! I know what it's like to lose everything because you're a mutant. I didn't always look like this you know? Less than two years ago I was more or less normal. But I depended on a drug to keep my mutation at bay. Somehow I built up a tolerance to it and needed to take more and more in stronger and stronger doses. I couldn't live without it. I was desperate. I would work for hours into the night trying to create a better stronger formula. But in the end I couldn't keep up and it nearly destroyed me. I lost my job as a teacher and I ended up as a fugitive for a while. It was a nightmare. So you see Alison, I do know what you're going through."

"I had no idea…" Alison looked at him.

"In a way I'm envious of you," Hank told her. "At least you don't have to worry about shedding and becoming an animal."

"But I did Hank…" She shuddered. "In the arena…all the fighting…I liked it! The thrill of it all…It took over my whole personality. Every sense of decency I had was gone. All I wanted to do was fight and win."

"But you overcame it," Hank told her.

"But I still feel like it's there…" She sighed.

"I know the feeling," Hank said. "But you can control it. I can help you. We can help you here."

"I do feel safer here," Alison sighed. "Away from everything and everyone. That's why I retreated to the Arena. It felt like the whole world was against me. I wasn't safe to be myself anywhere but there. But I wasn't myself there. Not really. Everything I thought I knew was a lie."

"Think of this as a new beginning," Hank told her. "A place to start over and reinvent yourself. When I changed I thought the world had ended. I thought my days of teaching were behind me forever. But it wasn't. Here I realized my dream of teaching but in a different way. And I feel like I finally figured out my place and can put my powers to a good use. You can find your own way here. Just give it time."

"Well I guess I've got plenty of that," Alison sighed. "Hank…Thanks for putting up with me."

"I'm happy to do so," Hank told her. "Anything for a friend."

"Funny, I've only known you a short time but I feel a connection with you and the others. More than I've felt with Alex and the Arena. Why is that?"

"Flynn was using his tricks. It was all an illusion. This is the real thing."

"It does feel real now," Alison smiled. "Like I've finally come home."

"You **are** home Alison," Hank smiled back.

Meanwhile downstairs Kitty fidgeted with the top of the milk bottle. "Damnit!" She swore after it spilled a little. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

"Kitty are you okay?" Jean asked.

"No I'm not okay!" Kitty huffed. "I'm not!"

"It's about that fight in the Arena isn't it?" Jean asked.

"Jean…people **died** in that fight!" Kitty shuddered. "I almost died! It was bad enough seeing Spears but that…"

"I know," Jean sighed. "It freaks me out too."

"Freaked is putting it mildly," Kitty shuddered again. "I keep seeing that guy with the horn running through me and…If I hadn't phased…God I know this is sick of me to say it but I was relieved when that other guy was killed instead of me! I was just so scared I just wanted to survive."

"Yeah," Jean put her hand on her shoulder. "I mean we've always known that our lives are dangerous but lately it's really hit home how dangerous."

"You know what really makes me sick?" Kitty said. "People were watching us! Watching them kill each other nearly all the time and enjoying it! They were getting off at the expense of some mutant's pain and suffering! This isn't like any real sport or anything…How can people do that?"

"I wish I could tell you I knew but I don't," Jean sighed. "When that mob attacked me at the college…All I could feel was their hate and their anger. Like hurting others made them feel superior. And all I wanted to do was hurt them back."

"Whoa, you losing your temper?" Kitty looked at her.

"Hard to believe I know," Jean smirked. "Princess Perfect having a meltdown. All the time I try to control myself to set an example, but what good does it really do?"

"We do look up to you and Scott," Kitty admitted. "Sometimes. You just need to learn to relax a little."

"Relax," Jean laughed. "If only. But you know what happens if I lose control."

"Nobody's telling you to lose control," Kitty said. "Just lighten up a little. Don't expect yourself to be perfect 24/7. Nobody here believes you're really perfect anyway."

"Oh **that **makes me feel better!" Jean rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right. Hey, who's supposed to be counseling who here?"

"Well at least I don't feel like I'm the only one going crazy," Kitty sighed. "Or has a temper."

"Yeah oh I forgot!" Jean groaned. "There's a new student moving in today!"

"New student?" Kitty asked.

"Hey there," Danielle walked in. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry," Jean apologized. "We were talking and got caught up on stuff."

"Danielle!" Kitty squealed as she hugged her friend. "Boy am I glad to see you! You're finally staying here now?"

"Looks like it," Danielle grinned. "You don't mind if I room with you do you?"

"Are you kidding!" Kitty laughed. "Let's go move your stuff in." They went off to the main foyer and picked up her bags. "When did you get in?"

"Just now. You guys just get back?"

"Yeah from Hollywood," Kitty told her as she helped with her bags. "Had a bit of an adventure there that kinda got a bit hairy. Well a lot hairy."

"Is that who I think it is?" Danielle gasped as she looked out the window. Hank had carried Alison outside for some fresh air and had her rest on the patio. Her hands were still glowing slightly.

"The Dazzler yeah," Kitty nodded. "She's staying here for now."

"What happened to her? She looks so sick…"

"It's a long story…" Kitty sighed. "And not a very pretty one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier and Logan were walking down the hallway. "We knew this was a reality Logan. With the recent wave of anti-mutant hostility it's only natural that we accept more students," Xavier said. "And that these students might have problems they can't deal with on their own."

"Three troubled girls coming in at the same time," Logan shook his head. "We've all got our work cut out for us Charles."

"Yes but I believe things are not as dire as they seem," Xavier told him. "Danielle and Kitty have a strong bond. And she's already made friends with several of the girls here. Jean will be working with her on her telepathic abilities once a day and I will counsel her twice a week. In time she will be a great asset to the team."

"What about Dazzler?" Logan asked as they looked outside. Hank was talking to Alison on the patio.

"It will take time for her to get over what Flynn did to her," Xavier said. "Both physically and emotionally. But I think Mr. McCoy is already doing wonders for her on both levels."

"Yeah but he's really grown attached to her pretty fast," Logan told him.

"Most of the female students here have grown attached to you," Xavier said.

"Yeah but they didn't fall in love with me," Logan pointed out.

"Well actually…" Xavier chuckled. "Some of them have a little crush on you."

"Oh just what I needed to hear…" Logan growled.

"I don't think Hank is going to take advantage of Ms. Blaire," Xavier said. "Give him some credit."

"I do, it's once she gets better we're gonna have problems with that," Logan said. "But to be honest the one I'm really worried about is X23. And not just for personal reasons."

"Yes it's going to be a long time to undo all the damage Hydra did to her," Xavier sighed. "If ever. I think for now it might be best that she has limited contact with the other students. At least until she can understand and control her emotions better."

"I think I should train her separately at first," Logan said. "Obviously her fighting skills are as good as the main team. Maybe even better."

"It's her socializing skills that concern me," Xavier frowned. "Maybe we should assign her to the New Mutants when she's able to handle her emotions?"

"She might take that as an insult you know," Logan warned. "She's extremely proud of how well she fights. Can't say I blame her, it's all she has."

"That's the heart of the problem. She needs something to hold onto," Xavier said. "Some kind of family bond that will help her see through her pain. She's confused, unstable and very alone. Positive emotions need to be introduced to her gradually."

"I don't know what to do," Logan admitted. "But I'm all she's got."

"That's not exactly true," Xavier told him. "She's a part of our family now. We just have to teach her that somehow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

X23 inspected the room she had been shown into. "This is where I will sleep?" She looked around. It was much larger and luxurious than anything she had been accustomed to. Of course she had spent most of her life in a small cell.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind not having a room-mate and all," Rogue told her.

"It is more than acceptable," X23 looked around. She looked at Rogue. "Why don't you hate me?"

"What? Because of you attacking us and cleaning our clocks that one time?" Rogue asked. "We heard about what those jerks at Hydra did to ya. You weren't exactly in your right mind. I know the feeling."

"I remember your file," X23 spoke. "Hydra gave me a photographic memory. You were forced to fight against your friends."

"Yeah," Rogue answered softly. "Yeah I was."

"And they still accept you here? Even though such a possibility could happen again?"

"The same could be said of any of us," Rogue told her. "I just have extremely bad luck. You really don't know what it's like to have a friend don't you?"

"Hydra did not encourage such things as friendship, compassion…" Her face took on a mask of rage. Her claws shot out. She looked at them. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lose control."

"Look I know better than anybody what it's like to be robbed of a normal life," Rogue told her. "But the fact is you can't change the past. Lord knows I've done more than my share of moping and feeling sorry for myself. But I'm getting over it."

"How?" X23 looked at her. "How do you 'get over it'?"

"Well basically I had to have my butt kicked to realize that there were people around me who cared about me," Rogue explained. "People who actually thought I was worth more as a person than as a weapon. I'm learning to deal with it. You can to. Just don't make the same mistake I did. Don't push 'em all away thinking that's the best way you can protect 'em. Give them a chance. Okay some of 'em are annoying as hell but they've got their hearts in the right place."

"You understand what it means to be alone don't you?" X23 asked her as she retracted her claws. "More than anyone here."

Rogue sighed. "We were both used as weapons by people we thought cared about us."

"I had no such delusions," X23 told her. "Maybe it's better that way. Not to feel anything at all."

"Yeah but that's no way to live," Rogue sighed. "Even if you try to act like nothing gets to you…it just does. Listen to me talking. Talk about the blind leading the blind."

"The what?"

"It's an expression. Means you shouldn't get advice from someone who's bigger basket case than you. No offense."

"Since you are also a 'basket case' as I am, none taken," X23 made a slight grin. She then frowned. "What will happen to me here?"

"Well Logan and the Professor will help you as best they can," Rogue told her. "It really ain't so bad here. Despite how crowded it can get."

"That's for sure," Jubilee walked up with some clothes. "Hey Sis, I got you some clothes you can borrow until we get you some new stuff."

"Sis?" X23 looked at her.

"Well Logan is my guardian now," Jubilee shrugged. "And you're his kid so that kind of makes us sisters, more or less."

"Logan is my genetic donor, not my father," X23 informed her.

"Same difference," Rogue told her. "Believe me you could have gotten your DNA from a lot worse sources. I should know."

"Yeah he's pretty cool, once you get past all the growling," Jubilee handed her the clothes. "These should fit you for now."

"What kind of battle outfit is this?" X23 held up a white and blue pajama top and shorts set.

"Those are pajamas," Jubilee told her. X23 stared at her. "You know…For sleeping in? They're nice. Don Kenny."

"These are his?" X23 looked at her.

"No that's the name of the company that makes 'em," Rogue told her.

"You know nothing about fashion don't you?" Jubilee blinked. "Oh girl we have a lot of work to do."

"Now hold on here!" Rogue quickly stepped in. "She just got here! The last thing she needs is a rushed session of Fashion 101!"

"There is never a bad time for fashion," Jubilee sniffed. "But you do have a point. She needs to know what's what around here. You know the 411."

"Huh?" X23 looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"Information," Jubilee told her. "Take Logan for example. He gets way to into training sessions. Totally obsessed with them. He's not happy until everyone collapses from exhaustion!"

"Yeah he's tough but he's pretty fair," Rogue told her. "He's the one guy around here I feel the most comfortable talking too."

"Yeah deep down he's really a sweetie," Jubilee told him. "Despite his little nicknames for us…"

"Nicknames?" X23 asked.

"Yeah he calls everyone around here something," Rogue told her. "He calls me Stripes cause of my hair, Jubilee is Firecracker. Sometimes he even calls the Professor Chuck."

"Chuck?" X23 raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't like being called that?"

"He hates it," Jubilee grinned. "Course Tabitha got him back. She calls him Badger!"

"She's just as bad at nicknames as he is," Rogue groaned.

X23 started to snicker. "Badger…" She began to laugh. "Badger…"

"It is kind of funny isn't it?" Jubilee snickered.

"Well we shouldn't…badger Logan about it," Rogue chuckled. This caused them all to laugh.

"What is so blasted funny?" Logan growled as he and Xavier walked in.

"Nothing…Badger…" X23 laughed. The three girls laughed wildly.

"Note to self…" Logan groaned as he put his hand to his face. "Kill Boom Boom. Very…very…slowly."

"It's good to see you're settling in," Xavier smiled at X23. "Girls why don't you go get our new student something to eat and show her around the mansion. If you're up to it."

X23 nodded. "Thank you." She got up with the girls. "Bye Badger…" All three laughed and ran off.

"Oh yeah…She'll fit in here…" Logan grunted.

"I think we've just found a solution," Xavier smiled. "Those three seem to be hitting it off quite well. Perhaps…" He then stopped.

"What?" Logan asked. He looked out the window and saw a SHIELD helicopter landing on the lawn. "Oh great…"


	31. New Arrangements

**New Arrangements**

"SHEILD is here for X23 isn't it?" Scott asked Xavier and Logan. He followed them outside.

"It's not like we didn't know this was a possibility," Xavier told Logan as they went out to meet Fury.

"Yeah I was just hoping to get the kid settled before Fury pulled a stunt like this," Logan growled. He saw Fury and Dr. Reisman walk out of the chopper. "What the hell are you doing here? As if I didn't know?"

Doop floated down out of the chopper. "##$#$."

"Yeah right!" Logan snapped. "You told them didn't you ya fink!"

"Actually we knew about it before Agent Doop told us," Fury said. "We heard about the Theater through other contacts."

"Oh well here's a news flash from this contact," Logan bared his claws. "X23 is not going anywhere with you! Just go ahead and try to take her! I might actually enjoy this!"

"Logan you know damn well if I wanted to take X23 I would have brought a hell of a lot more firepower than this and not just knocked on your doorstep," Fury spat. "This might come as a shock to you but I happen to agree with you that the best place for her is here."

"So take off!" Logan snapped.

"It's not that simple," Fury told her. "She needs to be debriefed as well as deprogrammed. That's where Reisman and Doop come in."

"##$$$&&&&"," Doop said. "#####! &&&&"

"This is a joke right?" Logan growled. "You can't be serious!"

"What did he say?" Scott asked.

"He wants **her** to stay here and watch the kid!" Logan pointed to Dr. Reisman.

"Logan this way everybody's happy," Fury said. "It's only for a few weeks so she can evaluate her progress."

"Oh yeah have the person who turned her into a weapon stay here and make sure that she doesn't explode!" Logan snarled. "That'll work!" Doop whistled and clicked. "Hey **you **are hanging by a thread pal!"

"Agent Doop is going to stay here as well to assist," Fury said.

"Doop can stay, **she **can take a hike!" Logan snapped.

"Wolverine I know you have reservations about this," Dr. Reisman told him. "But I'm the only one who knows X23 better than anyone. Even more than you."

"You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know how she's going to react when she sees you!" Logan snarled. "And I might just let her tear you to pieces!"

"I must admit I share Logan's skepticism," Xavier remarked. "Dr. Reisman's presence here may have a negative affect on her. It most likely will reinforce her traumatic upbringing. I'm afraid I must insist that…"

He stopped when he saw X23 walk defiantly towards them. She glared at Fury. "I will **not** go back with you…" She hissed at him.

"Believe it or not, I don't want to take you back with me," Fury glared back. "You're just like **him,** more trouble than you're worth!" He pointed at Logan.

"Agent Fury has set some…conditions for you staying here," Xavier stated. "He wants you to be debriefed by Agent Doop here and Dr. Reisman. They'll be working with you for a few weeks."

"How many weeks exactly?" X23 asked.

"Three at the most," Fury told her.

She looked at Doop and then at Dr. Reisman. "What tests will you run on me?" She asked.

"Professor Xavier will be in charge of the testing. I am here to evaluate you," Dr. Reisman told her.

"And after this you will leave?" X23 asked.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Acceptable," X23 grunted and turned on her heel going back into the mansion.

"What the…?" Logan was stunned.

"Well looks like the clone is an improvement over the original," Fury mocked. "She has more sense."

"This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks," Scott sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I keep telling you Detective I have nothing to do with the unfortunate death of Mr. Spears," Graydon Creed told Abrams and Spirit. "Or the mysterious disappearance of Dr. Grippin."

"But you did have a lot invested in Spears' company," Abrams said. "Particularly Power 8."

"Interesting that you would invest in a product that would have nearly wiped out an entire race," Spirit glared at him. "If we didn't make the antidote."

"Let me tell you something Sergeant," Creed hissed. "I am going to be a great power in this country very soon so you don't want to cross me. I will do everything in my power to purge this country from this disease called mutancy. They are genetic aberrations that are even now destroying the quality of human life on this planet. And I will do it to because it has to be done. Quite frankly there's nothing more I'd love to see than your little freak squad the military houses with taxpayer money strung up and shot in public! I have a vision and there's nothing you or anyone can do to prevent me from making it a reality! Good day!"

"Yeah Creed," Abrams snorted. "You keep believing that. A lot of guys had visions like you. My family lost quite a few relatives in Poland because of a guy like you. You just keep in touch now. Come on Spirit, we're done here."

"We're not done by a long shot are we Indian?" Creed hissed. Spirit just gave him a look and left.

Duncan walked in. "Were they…?"

"Don't worry about them," Creed snorted. "They're just grasping at straws."

"We still haven't found Spyke yet," Duncan told him.

"Daniels isn't that big a threat at the moment," Creed told him. "Right now we have a bigger problem to take care of. Another loose end to tie up…"


	32. Learning How To Live Again

**Learning How To Live Again**

A few days had passed since that tumultuous day. The residents at the Institute were learning to adjust to their new members. Of course some residents had an easier transition than others did.

Fortunately Danielle was one of them. With Kitty as a roommate and some lessons from Jean and the Professor on control, she quickly was able to have a greater manageability over her powers. She easily fitted in with the New Recruits and was well liked by the X-Men. She never dreamed she could be this accepted in her life and soon began to become more outgoing, dropping some of the bitterness of her hard life.

Alison was having a slightly harder time physically due to the withdrawal from the drugs and learning how to regain control over her powers. She was still so unskilled that Xavier barred her from the Danger Room or any other strenuous training exercises. Mentally however she was improving. For the first time in a long while it seemed like she could truly be herself. The people living there seemed so kind and understanding.

But there was one individual in particular who captivated her. _What is it about Hank McCoy that draws me to him? _She thought as she practiced with a racquetball in the indoor court. She had snuck down to try it after being bored out of her mind. _I've only known him a few days, yet now I trust him with my life! But I've been hurt so many times before…_

"Alison!" Hank exclaimed walking in. This startled her and made her loose concentration. She let off a blast of light at him and nearly blinded him. "AGGHHH!" He was knocked down.

"Oh Hank!" Alison ran to him. And helped him sit up. "I'm so sorry!"

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Hank grinned.

"I'm really sorry," Alison told him. "I can't believe I attacked you like that!"

_I still hardly know her, yet …_Hank thought. _Why do I feel this way around her? I have no right to think that she could ever want someone like me. Maybe I should just leave…_

"It's all right," He said.

"No it isn't," Alison sighed. "I don't know why I jumped like that."

"I know you're still nervous about everything," Hank told her. "You just have to learn to trust again. Not everyone's out to get you."

"This is a lot harder than I thought," Alison sighed.

"Yeah it is…" Hank sighed. "I mean…I should go." He made a motion to get up and leave.

"Hank don't," Alison said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No you never could make me feel…uncomfortable…" Hank gulped as he looked into her eyes. "In fact…it's just the opposite. I…I…"

"I know…" Alison held his hand. "I feel the same way."

"This is…I mean I am older than you are…not much older but still…"

"Hank I've been legally emancipated from my parents ever since I was sixteen," Alison told him. "I'm nearly nineteen. I'm already considered an adult in this state. After what I've been through I've seen more than most adults."

"It's not just that…" Hank sighed. "I mean…There's really very little age difference…But I'm the closest thing to a doctor here and you're my patient. I can't take advantage of you, not after everything you've been through."

"I can't stand not being near you after everything we've both been through," Alison put her hands on his face. She moved closer.

"There are a million reasons why we should stop this," Hank whispered.

"And there's only one why we shouldn't…" Alison whispered before they kissed.

Meanwhile Dr. Reisman was having a harder time adjusting to the Institute. Most of the students steered clear of her if they could. Some of them gave her dirty looks. She was getting some coffee in the kitchen when a group of students walked in with John, talking and laughing. One look at her they shut up quickly. "Hello there," She smiled. "Nice day isn't it?"

"I think I've just lost my appetite…" Tabitha grumbled. The other students followed suit and left the room.

"Well that went well," Dr. Reisman sighed as she was left alone with John.

"You really didn't expect to be Miss Popularity did ya?" John looked at her.

"No but…the fear and hate in their eyes…" Dr. Reisman said.

"Can you blame 'em?" John asked her. "Lady to them you're like the Boogyman. You represent the things they fear the most. The things they're fighting against. All the pain, fear and hate that these kids see every day of their lives when they walk out of this place is now smack dab in their faces where they can't escape it. And you know the worst of it? You're not some bigoted hate monger or greedy psychotic. You're just an ordinary human. If somebody like you can do what you did, well that really says a lot about how humans and mutants can get along now does it? If people like you can just stand by and…"

"I didn't just stand by!" Dr. Reisman told him. "I did everything I could for her!"

"Everything but the right thing," John growled.

Dr. Reisman looked at him. "You're right," She told him. "And I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Well no offense lady but that doesn't exactly make me feel better," John grunted. "I know what it's like to be on the other side of the cage. I've seen what so called well meaning scientists like you have done to kids like her."

"I'm sorry for that," Dr. Reisman told him. "I really am. I just don't know what I can do to make things right again."

"I'll tell you what you can do," John snarled. "You can get the hell out of here and never come back!" He stormed out the door leaving her alone.

Dr. Reisman began to cry. Kurt teleported in startling her. "Oh!"

"Sorry…" Kurt apologized. "I was just getting a snack."

"Oh…I'll leave," Dr. Reisman sniffed as she began to move out the door.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well I guess…" She said. "Is it about why I did… the things I did for Hydra?"

Kurt nodded. "It didn't start out with me wanting to create a super soldier," She sighed. "Not at first. I was young and full of ideas. New theories about genetics. It was still an underdeveloped field at the time. Not many companies were hiring, especially women. When Hydra approached me I thought they were just another company at first. I had no idea what they really were. But the opportunity and the money at the time was too good to be true. I should have known it was."

"When did you figure out what Hydra wanted?" Kurt asked.

"Almost immediately after X23 was born," She sighed. "I guess I could have left. Maybe I should have left. There were no strings attached. Except her. I knew there was no way I could smuggle her out of Hydra. There was no one I could turn to for help. So I thought if I stayed maybe somehow I could help her. Make things easier for her somehow. What a fool I was. By the time I got the courage to go for help it was too late."

Kurt listened patiently. "When I was a baby," He finally said. "My mother allowed Magneto to perform experiments on me. I've tried to understand the reasons why she would allow this."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Reisman told him.

"Don't be," Kurt smiled sadly. "When I learned about this it hurt, but in a way I was lucky. At least I don't remember what happened. I was too young. I think…my mother was afraid and had nowhere else to turn. She made the wrong choices but she thought she was doing the right thing. A lot of people do this. Even I've done it sometimes."

"Well you're a lot more forgiving than I would be I guess," Dr. Reisman sighed. "I can't forgive myself for what I've done. I could never forgive myself. Why should everyone else?"

"But you did finally do the right thing," Kurt told her. "It must not have been easy going to SHIELD. And even harder to help them now."

"I want to do what's best for X23…" Dr. Reisman told him. "It's the least I can do for what I've done."

"For what it's worth, I don't think she hates you," Kurt said. "I've seen her eyes when she looks at you. It's not hate. I don't know what she really feels but I don't think she hates you."

"I don't know why," Dr. Reisman sighed. "She has every right to."

"All her life all she has ever known was anger and hate," Kurt said. "She's really trying to put it behind her. Maybe it's time you put it behind you, before it destroys you."

"I wish I could Nightcrawler," Dr. Reisman sighed. "I really wish I could."

Later that day Dr. Reisman and Doop were with Xavier overseeing several training sessions. Rogue, Jubilee and X23 were navigating a maze during the last one. "Just stay calm X23," Xavier told her. "Remember this is merely a teamwork exercise."

X23 got impatient and slashed through a wall with her claws. "Well that's one way of getting out of a maze," Rogue said.

"All right I think that's enough for today," Xavier rubbed his temples. "Why don't you three stop for today?"

"Yes I think that might be wise," Dr, Reisman said. Jubilee and Rogue glared at her while X23 ignored her.

"Ugh I hate that woman!" Rogue snarled as they went into the girls' locker room and changed.

"Hey did you hear?" Jubilee said. "She's taking off in two days and leaving Doop behind. That will be some good news at least."

"Oh really?" X23 acted disinterested. She changed from her usual outfit that she had been allowed to keep for training into an orange T-shirt and jeans.

"How can you even stand to be in the same room as that woman?" Rogue asked her. "After what she did to you?"

X23 looked at her. "It is because of what she did that I can tolerate her."

"She created you! She made you into a weapon! She let Hydra do all that stuff to you!" Jubilee told her.

"She also allowed me to escape," X23 told them. "You can't understand what it was like unless you lived through it. She knows I could have easily killed her several times. And I could still kill her. But I won't. She only created me. She did not mold me."

"So you blame Hydra and not her even though she was a part of Hydra?" Jubilee asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

X23 didn't want to tell them the whole truth. "It's complicated," She finally said. "Let's just say it suits me more to let her live with what she did than to escape her pain."

"Still you're not the only one who will be glad to see her go," Jubilee growled. "Why did she have to come here anyway? If she was smart she'd leave. I mean it's not like anybody would care if you accidentally sliced her. Oops. Wrong thing to say. Sorry."

"I'm not a fool," X23 told them. "She is merely here to make sure I am not a threat to SHIELD. As long as I leave her alone, she will not give them a reason for them to take me."

"What makes you sure she just won't make up a reason?" Rogue asked.

"She will not," X23 told her. "I've been studying **them **as long as they've been studying me. Out of all of them she is **not **a threat. Her conscience will keep her silent."

"Hey what's the hold up?" Tabitha stuck her head in the room. "I thought we were all gonna go have a movie fest after the session?"

"Movie fest?" X23 asked.

"Yeah you know where we all go watch movies and stuff ourselves with popcorn?" Tabitha sauntered in. "You'll love it X, James Scarrey is hilarious! It's just what you need. Trust me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Tabitha here is our resident expert on fun," Rogue smirked.

"You know X you really need to get yourself a name," Tabitha said. "How come you haven't picked one yet?"

"I don't know," X23 shrugged. "I just haven't thought of it yet."

"Well she does have a point," Jubilee said.

"Yeah it's not like we can just call you Wolverina or something," Tabitha said. "Hey wait a minute! I got it! How about Rina? That's not a bad name and just keep X as a code name! Or better yet…Come up with a code name that's really original, like Wild Thing!"

"How many sodas have you drank already?" Rogue asked Tabitha.

"Hey come on you gotta admit that Rina's a pretty cool handle!" Tabitha said.

"Rina…Rina…" X23 thought. "I will think about it."

"Oh man girl you know you're in trouble when you start to consider Tabitha naming you!" Rogue groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile the Misfits were going over the files for the X-Men. "I can't believe we're actually gonna give the cops info on the X-Geeks," Pietro grunted. "And not the fun stuff either."

"It's part of the job Quicksilver," Spirit told him. "As long as Spyke remains at large…"

"I know I know," Pietro waved. "Orders are orders. Hey it seems that Logan's Mini Me is settling in. She's only skewered a couple of walls since she got there."

"I would like to meet her," Xi spoke. "She and I have much in common."

"Yeah well we're gonna cool it with the teleportation for a while," Low Light said. "At the very least we only teleport inside the mansion if we have to. With the cops watching the place we don't want to give them any hints of what kinds of technology we have or else we'd really have some problems!"

"Speaking of problems," Arcade sighed. "I'm afraid we have one. Looks like one of the X-Men is keeping secrets." He showed them the file.

"Are you kidding me?" Pietro whistled as he read the file.

"I've double checked it," Arcade told them. "It's true."

"I knew Xavier was too trusting but this is the limit!" Low Light growled.

"We don't know the whole story," Wanda told him.

"But we will when we have a chat with our little friend tomorrow," Althea said. "Looks like we are going to do a little teleporting after all."

**Believe it or not, there really was a comic with Logan having a teenage daughter named Rina. And her code name was Wild Thing! Strange but true!**

So what happens next? More shocking news and events! As if you expected anything else!


	33. Things Just Keep Going Downhill

**Things Just Keep Going Downhill**

"All right!" Jean stormed into the kitchen where some of the X-Men were having a snack. "Which one of you sprayed silly string all over Dr. Reisman's room?"

"Got me," Jubilee replied innocently.

Jean frowned. "Look I know a lot of you have strong feelings about Dr. Reisman but as long as she's staying here she's a guest and should be respected as such! Right **Bobby**?"

"Hey I didn't do anything," Bobby protested. "And even if I did I mean nobody wants her around here! I can't wait until she leaves in two days!"

"Who said she was leaving?" Jean asked.

"Jubilee told me," Bobby pointed.

"I heard it from Tabitha," Jubilee said.

"I heard it…around," Tabitha pretended not to know where it came from.

"Come on guys," Kurt said. "I think we should at least try to be nice to her."

"You gotta be kidding?" Tabitha asked. "You're not actually **defending** that mad doctor are you?"

"I believe she feels sorry for what she's done," Kurt told them. "We should give her a chance."

"Give her a chance?" Bobby snapped. "Are you out of your mind? What is it with you and psychotics? Okay your mother is one thing but…"

"THAT'S IT!" Kurt tackled Bobby and soon the two of them were fighting.

"KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU!" Jean separated them with her telekinesis.

"Well it's not their fault," Thornn snarled. "Maybe if you didn't bring that human here in the first place stuff like this wouldn't happen. I'm going to my room!" She went alone upstairs. When she got to her room she noticed a note on her bed addressed to her. She read it and gasped. She decided now would be a good time to sneak out the window.

"Where are you heading off to Thornn?"

Thornn jumped and saw someone come out of the closet. "You scared me!" She gulped at the figure. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk…"The familiar figure said.

Meanwhile several X-Men had convened in the living room to watch television. The news was not good. "And the last bit of news today businessman Graydon Creed, founder of the Friends of Humanity has announced his bid for president. Already his campaign has attracted a huge following." There were scenes of people being interviewed.

"You know all these politicians just sit around talking about their problems?" One taxi driver said. "Well I think this Creed guy is actually gonna do something about it. And it's about freaking time too!"

"Mutants are running wild in this country," An old woman snapped. "Back in my day we didn't have mutants. You know why? We knew right from wrong! Now you get all these drugs and sex and lord knows what goes on! No wonder this country has gone to Hell in a hand basket!"

A mother was standing with her two kids. "As a mom I don't want my kids around these freaks. I mean who knows what they could do to 'em! It's just not safe anymore you know?"

There was a shot of Graydon Creed speaking to a crowd. "It's time to take this country back! It's time for the human race to make a stand! If we don't do it now, we will be subjugated by the mutant menace and become extinct!"

"Graydon Creed as president?" Rogue felt her heart go into her throat. "You know what will happen if he gets in right?"

"I don't want to think about it," Scott grumbled.

"I can't take this garbage!" Kitty huffed. "People aren't seriously gonna consider him are they? I mean if he runs as an independent he'll never get in right?"

Trish Trilby continued. "Although Creed is an independent there are strong indications that he will switch to either one of the two major political parties. Both high ranking Republicans and Democrats have been seen in meetings with Creed."

"Oh god we're dead!" Kitty put her head in her hands.

"Way to keep our spirits up!" Rogue told her.

"Well at least the entertainment news is coming on," Bobby said. "I mean at least they talk about celebrities and stuff. No mutant news there."

Soon Entertainment Universe came on. The perky blonde reporter spoke. "Our top story: The Dazzler, the mutant pop star that shocked the nation. Where is she now? Entertainment Universe has exclusive footage of her last performance!"

"When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?" Bobby groaned.

"Holy crap!" Ray gasped. "Alison! You're on TV!"

"What?" Alison walked into the room and saw the pictures. "Oh god no…"

"Change the channel!" Scott ordered.

They turned on another station. "Here are exclusive pictures of the latest whereabouts of the former mutant pop sensation Dazzler. It seems she is now hiding out at the infamous Xavier Institute, where murder suspect Evan 'Spyke' Daniels once lived. Keeping company with reclusive billionaire Warren Worthington the Third and other members of the X-Men." Pictures of Dazzler on the patio and talking to Warren were popping up onscreen. "Has the faded diva found romance with the Feathered Fortune 500?"

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Alison was nearly in tears. "They're making this up!"

"What's going on?" Hank walked in.

"They're saying that Dazzler is having some kind of romance with Angel!" Rogue told him.

"Although I can see it," Kitty said. "He is kind of cute!"

"Not now Kitty!" Hank snapped at her.

"This is all taken out of context! Look Hank that was yesterday when we were outside!" Alison pointed.

"Oh for god's sake you're right!" Hank said. "I was there along with half the students having a picnic but we're not even shown!"

"They probably are taking photos of us with long distance cameras and stuff and altering the photos!" Kitty shouted. "That's supposed to be Alison! That looks more like me and Lance!"

"What do you mean you and **Lance**?" Peter snapped at her.

"I can't believe the press followed me here!" Dazzler sniffed. "And now all of you are involved!"

"You have nothing to apologize for Alison," Hank said. "These are all a tissue of lies! These so-called stories are completely inaccurate. On so many levels."

"Yeah everybody here knows you got nothing going on with Angel," Ray said.

"They're all just using us for ratings!" Scott growled. "Between the mutant hysteria Creed's cooking up and this murder business with Spyke everybody's watching us like a hawk! How much you wanna bet somebody's out there now?"

"I swear if I catch even **one** of those slime balls I'm gonna stick that camera so far down their throat it'll be coming out of his butt!" Rogue snarled.

"Take a number!" Alison agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The phone rang in Abrams' office. "Abrams speaking. Dr. Grippin! Where the hell have you been! I've been dying to ask you some questions! For starters why were you at the plant the night Spears was killed?"

Grippin was speaking on his cell phone in a motel room. "I had no choice! I found something that people would kill me for if they knew where I hid it!"

"What kind of something? Like maybe how you killed Spears?" Abrams asked.

"Listen to me, Spears was **already** dead when I found him!" He told him. "But there's something you should know. There were some files and I saw…" He heard something coming. "What the…AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

The phone recorded several scuffles and screams. "Trace that call!" Abrams ordered.

Not long after he said that an officer ran in. "Chief we have reports of a mutant sighting!"

"That'll have to wait," Abrams said. "We just got some news on Grippin. He might be in trouble."

"Afraid not Detective," The officer said. "A murder of a man that fits Grippin's description has been reported."

"Oh great!" Abrams raced to the scene. It wasn't pretty. He was interviewing the officer on the scene. "Well now Dr. Grippin is dead," Abrams groaned. "Did anybody see anything?"

"Actually the motel owner and a few guests saw the perp running. They did get a description," The officer said. "You won't believe it…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Abrams and Sgt. Gilbert arrived at the mansion along with two other officers. "Detectives, what can I do for you?" Xavier asked. Jean was with him. "Are there more questions about Evan you'd like to ask?"

"Actually Xavier we're here to make an arrest," Abrams said. "But it has nothing to do with the Daniels case. Where's the cat girl?"

"Thornn?" Jean asked.

"Yeah otherwise known as Lucia Callasantos," Abrams said. He looked at Xavier. "You seem surprised, Xavier. What you telling me that a telepath like yourself doesn't even know the name of his own students?"

"I don't go prying into my student's minds," Xavier said.

"Well you might want to reconsider that policy," Abrams said. "We did a background check on everybody here. I gotta admit it was interesting reading. But the Callasantos girl was the most interesting of all. Especially since she's a murder suspect."

"Murder?" Jean gasped. By now several X-Men had appeared in the foyer. "Of who?"

"Dr. Grippin for starters," Abrams told him. "You know that scientist that worked on the Power 8? He was gonna turn himself in for questioning but somebody beat us to it. Somebody with fur and a tail and looked like a cat. Sound familiar?"

"When was this?" Xavier asked.

"This afternoon," Abrams told him.

"Then she couldn't have done it," Jean said. "She was in the Danger Room having practice all day."

"The what room?" Abrams asked.

"It's a training room for our recruits," Xavier explained. "We have video that can verify her presence. I supervised that session personally."

"No offense Professor but it will take more than the word of a couple of mutants to verify it," Abrams said.

"Well you've been watching our house!" Rogue shouted. "Did you guys see her leave?"

"No but she could have sneaked out somehow," Gilbert looked at them.

"Excuse me," Dr. Reisman walked forward. "I was here all day. I saw the young lady in question in the training room."

"You're Dr. Reisman right?" Abrams asked. "We did a background check when we saw you arrive in that fancy helicopter from SHIELD. Interesting that SHEILD now has a human agent to back you guys up. But we still need her for questioning."

"Wait a minute, she's not the only cat like mutant around!" Jubilee shouted. "Her sister Feral looks just like her!"

"Oh really?" Abrams took out a file. "Then maybe she might know something about the murders of two people back in Dartonville. More specifically her mother and her boyfriend."

"Oh man…" Scott looked at it. "Better get Thornn. I'm sure she can explain this."

"I'll bet," Abrams remarked. "Where is this Feral character anyway? Don't tell me, you don't know. Am I right?"

"Well last we heard she was running around with…" Bobby began. Then stopped.

"Running around with who?" Abrams looked at him.

"Nobody," Bobby gulped.

"Nobody who?" Abrams glared. "Tell me!"

Bobby withered under his glare. "She's Evan's new girlfriend…"

"You telling me this she cat is running around with Daniels and you never thought to inform us about it?" Gilbert snapped. "Well I think the mystery is solved! Daniels ordered this murder too!"

"You don't know that!" Ororo shouted. "Where's Thornn?"

"She's not here," Jean said. "I can't sense her anywhere!"

"You mean she's gone?" Logan gasped.

"Oh well isn't that convenient!" Gilbert snapped.

"Put out an APB for the mutant known as Thornn," Abrams called out. "And get a warrant to search the premises."

"That won't be necessary Detective," Spirit walked in with Arcade. "We know where she is, or rather…where she's going to."

**So who took Thornn? If she was taken…Where is she? What's the secret about Thornn's shocking past? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	34. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

In an abandoned junkyard Thornn walked in wearing her image inducer turned on. "Evan?" She whispered looking around. "Evan!"

"Well, well, well…" A familiar voice purred. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Feral!" Thornn glared at her sister. "Where's Spyke?"

"Right here," Evan looked at her. "You can turn off your inducer now. Nobody will see us here."

"If you don't mind I'd rather keep it on," Thornn said nervously. "In case you haven't noticed it's open season on mutants and I'd like to be as low profile as possible."

"Oh what? Little sister don't like her looks?" Feral growled. "Suddenly you're too good for us is that it?"

"Hey!" Evan held up his hand. "It's okay. Chill all right Feral."

"How did you get that message to me?" Thornn asked.

"I still have some friends among the Morlocks," Evan grinned. "Remember Piper?"

"Oh that's right," Thornn sighed. "He can control animals just by playing an instrument. What he use a pigeon to deliver it?"

"Yup," Feral grinned. "You know Sis in a way you were right before about Callisto! Way too uptight. So a few humans tried to fry us? They were gonna do that in the first place!"

"I don't think they intended to have half the town be burnt down!" Thornn protested. "And considering what you did to Tommy Spyke I'm amazed she was as controlled as she was about it."

"What do you know about Tommy?" Evan asked.

"You dumped her you jerk!" Thornn snapped. "But you didn't call me out here to gossip about old girlfriends did you?"

"No," Evan sighed. "Listen I've been doing some checking. There's this scientist guy, Dr. Grippin. He worked on the Power 8 formula."

"I know," Thornn said. "The cops are looking for him too."

"I think he knows what really went down that night," Evan said. "I had Feral track him down."

"So what do you want me to do?" Thornn asked.

"Get the X-Men to talk to Grippin before he goes anywhere," Evan told them.

"Oh he ain't going nowhere," Feral snickered. "I made sure of that."

"What did you do?" Thornn asked.

"Well he knew how to make some Power 8 right?" Feral sneered. "Can't have that knowledge running loose. What do you **think** I did?"

"Tell me you didn't hurt him…"Evan looked at her.

"Okay I didn't," Feral said. "I killed him. That better?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Evan shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT? WHAT IF HE KNEW SOMETHING?"

"He did, that's why I iced him," Feral said. "Besides he was gonna run to the cops. You told me he had to stay there."

"I didn't tell you to **kill** him you insane fur ball!" Evan shouted. "I told you to only find out what he had in his files!"

"He had nothing there. I checked. So he's dead! Who cares? One less topsider on our tail anyway," Feral laughed.

"She doesn't care about anything!" Thornn shouted. "Like when you killed our mother!"

"Excuse me?" Feral snarled. "I didn't hear you complaining when I bumped off that creep of a boyfriend of hers!"

"That was different!" Thornn said. "He was trying to rape me! It was an accident! Wasn't it?"

"Yeah kid believe that," Feral snarled. "You always were a naive little fool. Funny isn't it? Out of all of our family I let **you **live, and why? Because I liked you!"

"What do you mean **let** me live?" Thornn asked.

"Did you really think Matteo just **jumped** off the roof that day?" Feral laughed. "Or that mom **accidentally** threw our baby sister down the stairs?"

"What?" Thornn started to feel sick.

"The baby was easy. Shouldn't have been born anyway," Feral snarled. "She made Daddy leave. And Matt, well he was too bossy. Bossy! Bossy! Bossy!"

"Oh my god…" Evan looked at her. "You're crazy!"

"I've been telling you this for nearly a year and you figure that out **now**?" Thornn shouted.

"You were the only one that looked up to me," Feral said. "The only one that listened to me. You even made Daddy happy. That's why I spared you. But I guess you're just as bad as the rest…And you know what happens to bad, useless things don't you? They get thrown out!"

"Back off Feral!" Evan shot out his spikes coming between them. "Don't you touch her!"

"Don't touch her? Why? Don't tell me you still have the hots for her?" Feral snarled. "She's one of those stuck up X-Geeks now! She won't even turn off that stupid image inducer! Why don't you show your true colors sister?" Feral lunged towards her.

Evan blocked her attack but somehow Feral managed to grab Thornn's arm. Thornn pulled away but not without shutting off the inducer. It showed her true self, but it also showed that she was wearing some kind of recording device on her. "Thornn?" Evan dropped Feral. "What the…?"

"I'm sorry Evan," Thornn told him. "I'm really sorry…"

"YOU SET US UP!" Feral snarled attacking Thornn. "I'LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!"

She didn't get a chance. A hex bolt knocked her away. "Everybody drop it!" Wanda shouted. She and the other Misfits appeared along with several Joes with weapons drawn.

"Well I should have known…" Evan looked around and looked at Pietro. "I suppose you're **loving **this!"

"No I'm not. Evan you gotta turn yourself in man," Pietro called out. "Don't make us do this the hard way!"

"Evan we know you were set up!" Spirit shouted. "Give us a chance to prove it!"

"Are you insane?" Feral snarled. "If you want to throw in the towel go ahead! But they're not taking me alive!" She turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Thornn tackled Feral. "You're not getting away this time!"

"Why you little…" Feral struggled to hurt Thornn but was then grabbed by the back of the neck.

"Bad Kitty," Fred chuckled as Feral tried to claw him. "Ow! You know if I wasn't invulnerable that could really hurt!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU TON OF BLUBBER!" Feral howled.

"Okay," Fred shrugged and threw her against a car, knocking her out cold. He looked at Thornn. "Don't worry. She's okay. I just gave her a cat nap."

Evan however had taken off. "Evan stop!" Pietro zoomed in front of him. "Come on you know this is gonna end badly if you run!"

"Oh come on Pietro!" Evan snarled. "You really think anybody's gonna believe a mutant?"

"You have a point but if you keep running you're gonna end up fighting a lot of guys who aren't gonna care if they get you dead or alive!" Pietro told him.

The other Misfits surrounded him. "Evan think of your aunt," Althea said.

"Yeah how's she gonna feel if you buy it in a shoot out?" Todd shouted.

"I know you're scared but you're gonna have to turn yourself in," Pietro told him. "Did I just really say that?"

"Man things are more screwed up than I thought if **you're** the one giving me advice like that," Evan sighed. "Okay…But if I get sent to the chair you and I are really gonna have to have it out."

"That's fair," Pietro said. Several police cars could be heard nearby. "Well that's our cue…"

"I'm sorry Spyke," Spirit made a motion for Low Light to bring in some huge handcuffs.

"I know," Evan held out his hands. "You guys are just doing your job. Pretty funny if you think about it. Well Pietro looks like you got me in jail again."

"Yeah but this time I'm really sorry about it…" Pietro looked sad as Evan was handcuffed.

"I know," Evan shrugged. "Just the way things are I guess." The police cars rolled up with a huge transport van. "Here's my ride."

"We'll find out who really did this," Althea said. "I promise."

"Evan Daniels," Abrams walked up to them. "You are under arrest for the murder of Guy Spears. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

Just then the X-Van pulled up. "EVAN!" Ororo flew out of it. "EVAN!"

"Stay back ma'am," A police officer blocked her way.

"But that's my nephew!" Ororo protested.

"Ororo…" Shipwreck walked up to her. "It'll be okay. Let them do their job."

"Oh god no…" Ororo sobbed as Evan looked at her as he was led away into the van. "No…"


	35. Amid The Darkness, Some Light Appears

**Amid the Darkness, Some Light Appears**

"This is Trish Trilby reporting live from the Bayville Courthouse," The reporter could be seen with several protestors in the background. "There is tension in the air tonight as reporters and protestors are here to witness the arraignment of Evan 'Spyke' Daniels. It is official he has been charged with first degree murder. After weeks of fear the public can now feel at ease with not only Daniels behind bars but also another mutant wanted for multiple separate murder charges, including yesterday's murder of Dr. Anthony Grippin also a player in the Power 8 scandal. The mutant known as Maria Callastinos a.k.a. Feral has been wanted in another state for the murders of her mother and her mother's fiancée. There is also evidence that Callastinos has been involved in several other murders as well."

Trish continued. "The interesting thing about this is that Callastinos is the sister of the X-Man known as Thornn, also known as Lucia Callastinos. This is just another instance in a long list of mutants in trouble with the law having an affiliation with the X-Men. This leads this reporter to wonder, are the X-Men as law abiding as they claim to be? Are they truly here to help humanity or are they a front helping mutant criminals?"

"Oh man the media's having a field day with this," Tabitha turned off the television in disgust. "Not only did they catch Evan but they got the feline family serial killer! I can just hear Creed the Creep now!"

"I can't believe one of the cops leaked out about Thornn's past!" Jubilee said. "No wonder she never wanted to talk to us."

"Well at least Spirit convinced the cops not to charge Thornn with anything," Jesse said.

"Only because she helped them get Spyke and turn in her sister," Ray grumbled. "Not that she had much of a choice."

"Man if the Morlocks were mad at Evan they must be really ticked off at Thornn!" Roberto said.

"I'm not so sure," Ray said. "Trust me on this. Some of them may be actually celebrating the fact Feral's behind bars."

"Well Feral's ball of yarn may be short a few inches but Evan's different!" Tabitha said. "I wish they let us come to the hearing! They got to let Evan out on bail! They just have to!"

Xavier and Ororo entered the room with somber looks on their faces. Everyone knew what had happened. "They're not letting him out on bail are they?" Jean asked.

"Too much of a flight risk," Ororo choked. "The DA is also trying to get the death penalty for him."

"Oh god no…" Kitty moaned. "This can't be happening! We can't let them kill Spyke! We just can't!"

"It hasn't come to that," Xavier said. "We mustn't lose hope. Right now we have to work on clearing Evan's name. We're just lucky the DA is only charging Evan with Spears' death and not Grippin's."

"That Grippin guy knew something all right," Scott said. "Spirit told us Spears had some kind of files. Maybe whoever killed Spears…?"

"**Whoever**? Please we all know who did it!" Rogue snapped. "It was Creed, plain and simple!"

"We don't know that," Scott told her. "For sure anyway."

"Well if it wasn't him personally he probably sent one of his flunkies to do the job!" Rogue stood up. "I mean think about it, Spears wouldn't give him the formula so Creed has him killed. Then he frames Evan and uses the publicity to get himself elected to president and push his anti-mutant agenda! What could be simpler?"

"I hate to say it but that's not such a far fetched idea," Xavier sighed.

"Professor you can go into Creed's mind no?" Remy asked. "Maybe 'persuade' him to tell the truth?"

"You know I do not do that Remy," Xavier looked at him.

"Well somebody better do something or else Evan's gonna fry!" Tabitha shouted. At this Ororo choked and left the room. "Oh Storm…I didn't mean it like that!"

"You were just saying what she was thinking," Remy sighed.

"How's Thornn holding up?" Xavier asked.

"Not good," Rogue got up and showed him to the library. "She's been real down ever since…you know?"

Thornn sat on the couch, knees pressed to her chest, tail curled around her feet. Her eyes looked sad and vacant. Rogue sat down next to her. "Don't blame yourself," She said softly. "You didn't have a choice."

"Yes I did," Thornn choked. "Either I go to jail or my sister does. I chose me over her."

"Hey, **you **didn't kill anybody!" Rogue told her. "Feral did."

"I used to think that she only did it to protect me," Thornn sighed. "Because she cared about me. Now I'm not so sure. Our mother wasn't exactly the most loving person in the world. She cared more about her boyfriend than what he tried to do to me. Said she was going to kill us both and that's when Maria..."

She choked. "The next thing I knew she was dead and we were on the run. The Morocks took us in and the rest you know. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Lucia," Xavier wheeled over to her. "You are not responsible for your sister's actions."

"But I am responsible for sending her and Spyke to prison," Thornn told him. "They're gonna kill her aren't they?"

"No," Xavier shook his head. "It didn't take a judge long to determine that Feral is legally insane. Under state law she can't be executed."

"Just locked up for the rest of her life," Thornn sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. Look at all the people she killed: My mother, my older brother and baby sister...practically our entire family."

"Not quite," Xavier told her. "Once we learned your real name I checked Cerebro's files. It turns out your younger sister Carolina, although she was badly injured, survived Feral's attack."

"What?" Thornn couldn't believe it. "You mean my sister's…"

"Alive," Xavier smiled. "Apparently after her injury the authorities removed her from custody. But your mother moved before they could take you or your sister."

"They probably thought she did it," Thornn sighed. "Wait does that mean she's…?"

"A mutant, yes," Xavier told her. "She developed the same feline traits as you and Feral. However due to her injuries she has been confined to a wheelchair for most of her life."

"Oh god…Where is she?" Thornn asked. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, believe it or not, she's on Muir Island," Xavier.

"You mean all this time Thornn's sister was there and nobody figured it out?" Rogue gasped.

"Well Carolina's last name was changed when she was adopted," Xavier explained. "Her adopted parents sent her to Muir Island when her mutation appeared. They knew she would get better care there."

"This is unbelievable…" Thornn gasped. "I need to call her right away!"

"I thought you might," Xavier nodded. "Come on, we'll use the phone in my office."

Meanwhile Storm was trying to piece together her thoughts in her greenhouse. Alison walked in timidly. "Storm?"

"Alison, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Actually I was gonna ask you that question," Alison told her.

"I've just…" Ororo sighed. "It's been a hard few weeks."

"I hate to say this but…It's gonna get harder, I know," Alison said. "Personal experience. I…know what it's like to have the media tear your life apart especially when things aren't so great. That's kind of what drove me to the Theater in the first place. If you need anything. Just let me know, okay?"

"You know I never realized how much you went through," Ororo sighed. "I couldn't understand at first what drove you to a place like that. Now all I want to do is hide myself. I feel so…"

"Useless?" Alison asked. "Ashamed? Even though you did nothing wrong you still feel like dirt? It feels like you're the world's biggest target and it's open season. People will be cruel and hurtful just so they can grab a few seconds of airtime. Anything and everything about your personal life is up for grabs and will be exploited."

"It's awful," Ororo said. "What good are my powers if I can't even help my own nephew?"

"Look, you got at least one thing I didn't have," Alison put her arm around her. "Actually several things. You have friends who will support you. Real friends. I wish I had that."

"You have it now," Ororo told her. "Thank you Alison."

"It's the least I can do for all you've done for me," Alison said. "You and everyone here. Well I'm done running. I let them drive me out of my career and Hollywood. I'm not letting them run me out of my home just when I've found it! Don't you let them run you and the others out too! We can beat them if we stand together."

"We will," Ororo said with new determination. "We are going to beat them. We're going to find out who really killed Spears and bring Evan home if it is the last thing I ever do!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Xavier asked Thornn some time later. Jean, John and Logan were with her.

"I can't stay here," Thornn sighed. "Especially after what's happened. I don't think I can look Storm in the face knowing that I helped send her nephew…"

"Don't say that!" John told her. "You don't know that."

"What's going on?" Jubilee asked as she walked in.

"I'm moving to Muir Island to be with my sister," Thornn said.

"For how long?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't know," Thornn told her. "With all that's happened and everything…I just need to get away for a while. Maybe make another fresh start. Dr. MacTaggart said it was okay."

"Oh man," Jubilee blinked. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Thornn said. "I asked the Misfits to teleport me there."

"That doesn't leave you much time," Jubilee said. "I don't want to see you go, but I guess I can understand why."

"Thornn you are welcome back at any time you wish," Xavier took her hand. "And keep your inducer."

"Thanks Professor," Thornn sighed. "For everything."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All aboard the Misfit Express!" Shipwreck had teleported with Angelica. "Now leaving for Muir Island!"

"Angelica you're coming too?" Thornn asked.

"I wanted to say hello to Rahne and Theresa again," Angelica said. "I think it will be nice to see them without the Triplets, or Spyder…or a rampaging demon in tow."

"What?" Xavier asked.

"It's a long story…" Angelica groaned.

"I'm going too," Jubilee said. "Just to meet your sister and to help you get settled in. I'm coming back. Besides I want to see your new place."

"Well time for us to be shoving off," Shipwreck looked around and saw Ororo standing outside. "Hang on a second." He walked over to her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Not really no," Ororo sighed.

"Ororo about what happened with Evan…" Shipwreck began. Ororo stopped him.

"Shipwreck I'm not blaming you or the Misfits for what you did," Ororo sighed. "You were only doing your job. You didn't have a choice. At least because of you Evan's alive. Anyone else would have killed him on the spot."

"Well that's good to know," Shipwreck sighed. "What about Thornn?"

"I hate to say this Shipwreck but…" Ororo sighed. "I'm angry at her. Angry at all the things she told me about Evan. Angry for her hiding secrets from us. Angry with her for running behind our backs and…" Ororo shook her head. "Yes it's irrational. Yes it doesn't make sense but that's how I feel."

"Maybe you're really mad at Evan but you're taking it out on her," Shipwreck frowned.

"I just can't make peace with her. Not yet," Ororo sighed. "That sounds very petty of me doesn't it?"

"Actually it sounds very human of you," Shipwreck looked at her.

"Maybe mutants aren't as evolved as we think we are," Ororo said.

"That's a good sign," Shipwreck grinned a little. "Ororo…"

"Not now Shipwreck…" She turned away. "I just want her gone." She walked out the door.

Shipwreck shook his head and walked back in. "Let me guess," Thornn said bitterly. "She hates me."

"No I think she hates herself more right now," Shipwreck sighed. "She feels like she's failed Evan as a parent and right now she needs a scapegoat. Sorry kid. But she'll come around."

"I hate to admit it Shipwreck but you've hit the proverbial nail on the head," Xavier sighed.

"See and I didn't even need telepathic powers to figure it out," Shipwreck grinned.

"Well we'll miss you Thornn," Tabitha hugged her.

"Please come back soon," Jamie said. "Storm can't stay mad at you forever for stuff Evan did."

"Short Stuff has a point here," Logan nodded. "Look once this situation with Evan is all settled and she's kicked his butt for making her worry…Things will be all right. Okay?"

"I hope so," Thornn sighed. "Thank you all for everything. I'll e-mail you all every chance I get."

Soon everyone had said their good-byes and they teleported to Muir Isle. Waiting for them was Sean, Moira, Rahne, Theresa and a young cat girl with red fur and hair in crutches. "LUCIA!" She cried.

"Cari!" Thornn cried using her sister's nickname. They embraced. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"I know! It's like a dream or something!" Cari cried out. "Come on! I'll show you around!" She indicated her crutches. "I can get around pretty well on these."

"Cari I..." Thornn started to say.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me," Cari told her. "Look at it this way, if it wasn't for Maria I'd have never ended up with great adopted parents. Even when I changed they still loved me and that's what matters. So no feeling guilty or sorry for me? We have way too much catching up to do. Okay?"

"Okay," Thornn grinned.

"Angelica! Jubilee!" Rahnee called out. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too," Angelica smiled. "And no evil kids or demons!"

"Yeah and no running around Europe terrorizing people," Theresa smirked.

"Or having the adults get drunk," Rahne smirked.

"What?" Xavier asked.

"Don't ask…" Moira groaned.

"Professor Xavier," Sean shook his hand. "Good to see you. I've wanted to speak to ye for a while. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?" Xavier asked.

"You know our work here at Muir Island is mostly research and taking care of those seriously ill mutants right?" Moira asked. "Well unfortunately anti-mutant sentiment is sweeping the world, not just America. Most mutants are hiding in fear or joining terrorist groups. It's not a pretty sight."

"I've been doing some thinking," Sean told Xavier. "I want to set up a small team similar to your X-Men here at Muir Island. Mostly a rescue and recovery team to be used to help other mutants that can't help themselves in Europe. My daughter is one and I'd like Thornn to be another recruit."

"I'd like that a lot," Thornn said. "At least over here I'd be with my sister and feel like I'm doing something."

"What about me?" Rahne asked Moira.

"I think you might benefit more if you go back with Professor Xavier and train with the X-Men some more," Moira said. "That is if it's all right with you Charles."

"Of course it is," Xavier nodded.

"You're letting me go back?" Rahne asked.

"Yes I think your friends need you now," Moira told her. "Besides she could take some of that training in the X-Men and help us here later if need be."

"Having another mutant group in Europe isn't a bad idea," Shipwreck nodded.

"Yes perhaps I might be able to help with some design specifications for an upgrade of your facilities, including a Danger Room of your own," Xavier said. "I may even know of a few mutants you might want to recruit for your team."

"Hey!" Shipwreck said. "How come you never give **us **any new members?"

"One because the members you have now are more than anyone can handle," Xavier told him. "Besides you still hang around the X-Men to steal any potential candidates from us!"

"Don't tell me you're **still** sore about Firestar and Dragonfly?" Shipwreck huffed as he folded his arms.

"No, I'm sore about how many times you destroy my mansion!" Xavier snapped at him.

"Oh it's going to be good to go back," Rahne grinned. "But I am going to miss you Theresa."

"Well maybe it's just as well," Theresa winced as Xavier and Shipwreck kept bickering. "Do they always fight like that?"

"This is nothing, " Angelica said. "You should see our two teams having a real fight!"

"Yeah all of the sudden staying here is looking like one of the smartest decisions I've ever made," Thornn remarked.


	36. Visiting Day

**Visiting Day**

"Well who's going today?" Ororo asked as she looked over her tan outfit in the mirror one last time.

"Kurt obviously," Xavier told him.

"Rogue doesn't want to see Mystique," Ororo sighed. "And I can't say I blame her. But she does want to see Evan. I'd like her to come with me when I see him."

"That's perfectly all right," Xavier told her. "Considering what I wish to discuss with Mystique maybe it's better she doesn't come with us. I have a feeling she might want to speak to Destiny though."

"All right," Ororo nodded. "What about the others?"

"I think it might be a good idea that we not have too many mutants visiting the prison at the same time," Xavier said. "Just those two for now."

"We're ready," Kurt and Rogue appeared. Kurt was wearing a suit and his inducer on. Rogue was wearing a modest green pantsuit with long sleeves and a white top with green jacket as well as her gloves.

"Then I guess we'd better go then," Xavier sighed. They went to the prison using the X Velocity. The ride was mostly silent until they were near the prison. "I can't believe that Evan is locked up in the same place they had the Juggernaut," Ororo shuddered involuntarily.

"I know Ororo," Rogue looked at her. "I hurts me to think of Irene and Evan locked up in here."

Ororo wisely kept her mouth shut about Mystique. They didn't say anything else until they landed. Xavier and Kurt went to the visit Mystique in her cell Rogue and Ororo went to see Evan. Since Stonewall prison was built to house the most dangerous criminals all prisoners were stationed in single cells specifically built for them. Evan's cell was on the other side of the building from Mystique's. Two male guards stopped both Ororo and Rogue. "Hold it! We need to make sure that you two aren't carrying any concealed weapons."

"Guess we'll have to frisk 'em," The other guard leered.

"Before you get **too** into your job I think you should know that I'm the one who has the poison skin," Rogue told them. "And she tends to shoot off lightning when she gets excited for **any** reason."

"Uh…On second thought they look okay," The first guard backed off.

"Yeah go right ahead," The other gulped.

"Good thinking," Ororo whispered to her as they left.

"Sometimes it's good to be a mutant," Rogue made a slight grin. "Guess there's some advantages of folks being scared of us."

They went to Evan's cell. It was covered with an energy screen. Evan was wearing some kind of electronic bracelets and the bottom half of an orange jumpsuit; the top had been torn away because the spikes on his upper half were too thick. "Oh Evan…" Ororo's face saddened.

"Hi Auntie O," Evan said. "I'm sorry about all this."

"So am I," Ororo said.

"Hey girl," Evan smiled at Rogue. "Good to see a friendly face."

"Are they treating you all right?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," Evan nodded. "It's okay. Guards aren't exactly the friendliest folks in the world but they tend to stay away from a guy with spikes. At least I got my own cell. No roommate. And of course the latest fashion accessory." He showed them the bracelets. "Can't get an inhibitor collar around my neck because of the spikes. So they made these bracelets to shock me if I use my powers. So they tell me. I don't really want to test that theory yet."

"Evan we're trying to get you out of here," Ororo told him.

"I know you are Auntie O," Evan nodded. "But it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere for a while. Mom and Dad were here yesterday. It took me a while but I made them promise not to sue the Institute."

"Well maybe if you'd talked to them in the first place…" Rogue began.

"I know! I know! I got the same lecture from them yesterday and I don't want to go into it now," Evan told her. He decided to change the subject. "So what's new at the mansion?"

"Well we have a few new students," Rogue told him. "Rahne's back."

"That's great!" Evan grinned. "How's Wolf Girl doing?"

"Fine. Oh and Kitty's friend Danielle is staying with us as well as Alison Blaire and X23."

"Wait, that's Wolverine's clone right?" Evan asked. "And isn't Alison Blaire…"

"The Dazzler yes," Ororo told him.

"Whoa…" Evan blinked. "Man that place is happening. And I guess Thornn is celebrating huh?"

Ororo paused before speaking. "Thornn…Has left the mansion temporarily to be with her sister."

"Feral?" Evan asked, obviously shocked.

"No her other sister on Muir Island," Rogue told him. "The one she thought Feral killed."

"Oh…" Evan said. "Man what the hell was I **thinking **hooking up with her?"

"I was going to ask the same question," Ororo's eyes narrowed.

"Oh boy. How much did she tell you?" Evan winced.

"The fact that you cheated on her and were sleeping around with nearly everything in a skirt down there," Rogue folded her arms.

"Okay now that's a bit exaggerated," Evan huffed. "I screwed up with Thornn. I know I did. I've made a few mistakes in the dating department. Okay a lot of mistakes."

"When you get home Evan we are going to have a nice long chat about **those **kind of mistakes," Ororo told him.

"You didn't tell Mom about this did you?" Evan asked.

"Of course not!" Ororo shouted. "You think I'm going to broadcast another thing I've failed you in at this time?"

"Oh come on Auntie O," Evan groaned. "You're making a big deal about all of this! I mean, most of the time it didn't mean anything. It was just something to do."

"Something to **do**?" Ororo's voice rose.

"That did not come out right," Evan put his head in his hands. "Was that a wrong choice of words! Rogue come on, you tell her."

"Evan I am the last person right now to sympathize with you on this!" Rogue snapped.

"Look just because **you** can't touch anybody doesn't mean…" Evan stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Don't **go** there Evan," Rogue growled.

"Okay that was out of line," Evan backed off. "Do we really need to talk about this now Auntie O? I mean…" He indicated Rogue.

"She's here to make sure that I don't kill you for what you've put me through," Ororo told him.

"Don't be so sure," Rogue told her. "I might decide to help you."

"Please tell me that at least you were safe!" Ororo said.

"Safe-ish," Evan whistled. "Oh who are you to talk? You dated Dracula!"

"At least she didn't hop into bed with him!" Rogue snapped.

"Oh god…" Evan groaned. "This is a nightmare."

"You think being in prison is a problem wait until we clear your name and get your lazy butt out of here," Rogue told him.

"You might consider this place restful after we're through with you," Ororo told him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well if it isn't Charles Xavier," Mystique drawled as she paced her cell wearing an orange jumpsuit and an inhibitor collar. "And my loving son here for a visit. What a surprise. I didn't know you cared. Oh wait you don't. Mr. Daniels is in here too. I take it you decided to make it two for one. Save you a trip?"

"Considering our family history **Mother** I hardly think you're one to complain," Kurt snapped.

"We haven't come here to gloat Mystique," Xavier told her. "We've come to discuss your…situation."

"You mean my pregnancy!" Mystique snapped. "You think by now I would have learned not to have stupid mistakes like this!"

"You mean like me?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Kurt," Xavier held up his hand. He turned to Mystique. "You know there is a very good chance that your child could end up as a mutant?"

"Would be a real kick in the pants if it wasn't," Mystique grunted. "But then again maybe that wouldn't be so bad would it? Then the kid wouldn't end up a soldier in your little X-Men. Yeah I think it would hurt you even more than if it was human because you couldn't use it against me!"

"Mystique please," Kurt asked. "Do you really want your baby to grow up in prison? At least with us it will be with family."

"That's hardly a comforting thought," Mystique told him. "There's not really much of a choice is there? I mean I wasn't offered some sweet deal with SHEILD like Destiny."

"Destiny's not here?" Xavier asked.

"You didn't know?" Mystique smiled. "Not even ten minutes after we arrived at this charming facility your good friend Nick Fury waltzed in and took her. I find that rather insulting. Here I am a shapeshifter, the perfect spy and he doesn't even give **me** the time of day!"

"I was not aware of this," Xavier frowned.

"Well it's nice to know that there are **some things** the world's greatest telepath hasn't a clue of," Mystique said sarcastically.

"You're the one who doesn't have a clue Mystique if you think…" Kurt began. An alarm cut him off. "What's going on?"

"Gentlemen," Mystique grinned. "I believe this is what is called a break-out."

**Up next: A prison escape! But who will rescue Mystique? Or is it a rescue? Be prepared for even more twists and turns next chapter!**


	37. Escape After Escape

**Escape after Escape**

A few seconds later the room was filled with smoke and gunfire. Several ghoulish looking figures ran in blasting lasers from their hands. Kurt was able to teleport Xavier out of the way. This gave the invaders time to break down the door of Mystique's cell.

"It's about time you got here," Mystique snapped. "Now get this collar…" Suddenly she was knocked out cold by one of the mutants.

When she came too she felt as if she was flying. Actually it turned out she was flying. She was in a helicarrier of some sort still wearing the collar and shackled. "I still say we should have taken out Xavier and that other freak when we had the chance!" One of the mutants snapped.

"Our orders were clear," A green mutant spoke. "We take care of the prisoner only."

"Yeah he probably want's Xavier to take the fall anyway," Another spoke. He then noticed Mystique was awake. "Well look who finally woke up."

"What's going on? Why am I still tied up? What kind of game is Magneto playing?" Mystique barked.

"Magneto had nothing to do with us freak!" A mutant laughed.

"Handy little trick huh?" One of the 'mutants' pulled off his mask to reveal human features. He held up his hand and removed the glove. "With these lasers built right into the suit people think we're real freaks."

"You're not mutants!" Mystique yelled. "You're FOH…Of course! I should have known! Where's Creed?"

"Mr. Creed is a bit busy," The FOH Officer smirked. "But I promised him I'd do the honors!"

"That slimy little…" Mystique snarled as the FOH Officer pulled out a gun. "I should have known he wasn't man enough to do the job himself. Always was spineless and weak."

"Blab all you want," The green 'mutant' said. "It'll all be over soon." Then he turned around to the leader. "You sure you don't want me to pop her?"

"Nah I got it," The FOH grinned as he readied the pistol.

"Suit yourself," The green 'mutant' shrugged. Then with amazing swiftness he disarmed the FOH officer. At the same instance an orange 'mutant' used the lasers in the suit to shoot at the other FOH members.

"You're right," The orange 'mutant' snickered. "These things are handy."

"You're not…" The FOH officer gasped.

"You're right," The green 'mutant' shot him in the chest three times. "I'm not." He turned to the orange 'mutant'. "Tell Zandar to head to the rendezvous point so we can dump off the dead weight."

"Zandar? That means…YOU?" Mystique yelled as the green mutant pulled off his mask. "You bastard!"

"Nice to see you too Mystique," Zartan remarked. "You know it's a damn good thing for you that Cobra has contacts in the FOH."

"Considering the situation you have me in I'm hardly grateful!" Mystique snapped as he removed her shackles and collar. "But I suppose I should be for you rescuing me."

"Rescuing you!" The orange mutant removed her mask to reveal Zarana. "That's a good one!"

"Listen woman," Zartan snarled. "I don't give a damn about you, but that's my kid you're carrying and nobody will keep me from my child! Nobody!"

"**Your **child?" Mystique roared. "I'm the one carrying it for nine months!"

"So you would prefer to hand it over to Xavier to raise?" Zartan snarled. "At least with me you have a choice of seeing your kid every now and then."

"You have a point," Mystique grunted. "So what do you want?"

"Besides my kid?" Zartan told her. "Revenge, money, power. The usual. Besides since Magneto has obviously abandoned you there aren't exactly too many places for you to convalesce until you give birth."

"I hate it when you make sense!" Mystique snapped. "But like you pointed out what choice do I have?"

"Oh Zanya's gonna **love** this," Zarana snickered as she went off.

"First we have to dump this load of human garbage somewhere where it will be found by the authorities," Zartan grinned. "I know Creed will probably be desperate to know what happened to his men."

"Anything to see that snake grovel. We have some unfinished business to take care of," Mystique snarled. "Graydon Creed. That spineless little worm is going to pay for trying to kill me! I should have killed that useless human reject when I had the chance!"

"Why didn't you?" Zartan asked.

"Because he was twelve years old at the time," Mystique explained. "And he's also my son."

"Well…" Zartan blinked. "That's a good reason…"

"Not anymore," Mystique snarled. "Well sonny boy you want a war with me? You got one! I will personally take you down step by step…And I think I have an idea on how to do it. But first I'm going to need help."

"Well I guess I'm in," Zartan folded his arms. "It will be worth it just to trash Creed."

"Well you too but I was thinking of someone else as well," Mystique explained. "I think it's time I had a talk with the boy's father. I know Daddy will love a nice father/son chat."

"Daddy?" Zartan asked. "Who's…?"

"Sabertooth," Mystique informed him.

"Sabertooth?" Zartan yelled. "You mean the maniac killer Sabertooth? Sabertooth, the mutant with a psychotic streak a mile wide that nearly gutted me? **That** Sabertooth?

"The very same. Which makes **you** look decent by comparison. And that's no small miracle."

"Stones…" Zartan staggered. "I always hated family reunions. And now I have another reason why!"


	38. Fanning the Flames

**Fanning the Flames**

"THIS IS INTOLERABLE!" Creed shouted as he trashed his bedroom. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? HOW?"

"I don't know sir," Jake told him. "The authorities found their bodies along with the mutant suits."

"And of course they've identified them as FOH members," Creed snarled. "It's taken a lot of influence to keep the authorities at bay for now. I had to claim that I didn't know anything about it of course. Claimed it was a splinter group."

"We can always claim that mutants took over their minds," Jake told him. "I mean that freak Xavier was there. We can claim that he used them to break Mystique out!"

"Good plan…" Creed snarled. "Except it's well known that the witch is **Xavier's enemy**! Why would he help that monster? Even if she is…" He clenched his jaw.

"Well some other mutant then," Jake said. "Anything to deflect from the truth. If they start snooping around why **you **would want to break Mystique out of jail…"

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" Creed snarled as he threw a vase. He calmed down after a moment. "But you are right my friend. The time for subtlety is over. It is time to start the true war. I will start a fire…a cleansing blaze that will eradicate the mutant disease from this planet once and for all!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

"Anti-mutant hysteria is gripping the country," Trish Trilby reported from her news desk. "Today two more teenagers who were suspected of being mutants were attacked. It was later revealed that the victims were human. Still paranoia rules the day as neighbor suspects neighbor of mutantcy."

"These mutants live to bring fear to decent hard working Americans," Creed was shown in an interview. "A registration law will not only show who is a mutant, but more importantly, who is **not** a mutant. That way mutants can't have us turning against each other. Once we know exactly who our enemies are we can untie as a country in dealing with them any way possible!"

"Thousands of supporters have joined Creed since he announced his bid for the presidency," Trish Trilby spoke. "And already the polls have shown that he is a clear favorite."

"One of Creed's main supporters is the Reverend William Stryker," An image of a white haired man could be seen. "For years Reverend Stryker has been well known for creating and running the Genesis Vision, the world's leading Christian based multimedia corporation. Since the day mutantkind was first revealed to the world, Stryker has openly crusaded against mutants."

"Man was created in God's image," Stryker spoke on camera. "Yet these mutants claim to be the replacements of man. This is a lie derived by the most unholy one himself. Earth was given to man and no one else. These mutants that wish to usurp man's rightful place in the universe are creations of none other than the devil himself. They are demon seed planted in the unwitting wombs of those led astray. Corrupt from birth these creatures are capable of only one thing: devastation!"

Trilby spoke again. "Many other prominent officials support Creed despite criticism from some human rights groups. However, as controversial as he is, Creed is shaping up to be a tough contender for the presidential race. In other news the economy took another downturn today…"

Creed shut off the television. Jake spoke to him. "With Stryker backing you, you've got the religious right support."

"Yes," Creed nodded. "An interesting man. I wonder if I can make him some kind of national chaplain when I become president. I have to look into that."

"You still have a long way to go," Jake told him.

"Don't worry," Creed nodded. "We'll get there. Are the members from Unit 43 here?"

"Waiting right outside for you," Jake opened the door. Several FOH men were waiting for him. "Gentlemen, our leader has a little job for you to do."

"Tonight we will make an example of those who oppose us…" Creed grinned to his supporters. "No mutant will dare challenge us by the time we are through"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure this is a good idea Shipwreck?" Ororo sighed. "I'm sure my sister will slam the door in my face."

"Just let me do the talking," Shipwreck told her as he drove down the street.

"Oh yeah **that** will work…" Roadblock groaned.

"It's worth a try," Cover Girl said. "Maybe your sister just needs to know…"

"Holy!" Shipwreck stepped on the brakes. "What the hell is going on here?" To their shock the apartment where the Daniels lived was on fire.

"VI!" Ororo screamed as she flew upwards. She created a rainstorm in order to try to put the flames out.

"Come on Shipwreck!" Roadblock shouted as he kicked in the door. Cover Girl called in to report it. By the time the police and fire officials had arrived the two Joes had rescued the Daniels and the fire was nearly out.

"What happened here?" Ororo asked. "Are they going to be all right?"

"I dunno…" Roadblock coughed. "They were out cold. Had to cut through the ropes that held 'em and…"

"Ropes? You mean somebody deliberately wanted to kill them?" Ororo gasped. "But who? Why?"

"I think I got your answer right here…" Shipwreck pointed to the Daniels' car. It was covered with graffiti saying: MUTANTS GO HOME! DEATH TO THE TRAITORS! FOH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What happened?" Paige ran downstairs several hours later. Several X-Men were gathering.

"Evan's folks just got their house torched by the FOH!" Logan growled. "It's a good thing Shipwreck convinced Ororo and the others to go visit them…"

"Are they okay?" Tabitha asked.

"They suffered some minor smoke inhalation but otherwise fine," Xavier told them. "But their house was completely destroyed."

"But why?" Kitty asked. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Hate never makes any sense," Xavier sighed. "But it's clear that the FOH wants to make an example of Evan any way possible."

"Those bastards!" Rogue slammed her fist onto a table and broke it with her strength. "Sorry Professor."

"It's all right Rogue," Xavier smiled. "I can think of worse things to call them. And I can always get a new table."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…" Scott groaned. "We have to do something! I'm sick of just sitting here and taking it!"

"You're right," Xavier nodded. "It's time we went on the offensive. If Creed and the FOH remain unchallenged, we don't have a chance."

"What do we do?" Kitty asked.

"We must prove that mutants are not monsters," Xavier thought. "Perhaps it is time to use our powers more openly and frequently. Where they can do the most good."


	39. Fighting the Fire

**Fighting the Fire**

Magneto sat in his study watching his monitors. He randomly flicked on different news reports. Lorna walked into the room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Doing a little channel surfing," Magneto made a wry grin at her. "Sometimes it's good to see what's going on in the world.

"This is Trish Trilby reporting. Another bank robbery was foiled in downtown Bayville by the X-Men." Pictures of Kurt, Kitty and Bobby taking on some robbers were shown.

CLICK

"The missing girl was located thanks to the efforts of telepath Jean Grey of the X-Men. Miss Grey has offered her assistance on other cases and…"

CLICK

"Also in today's news the Midwest got some relief from the drought that's been plaguing the area for over a month…" The news showed Ororo bringing rain to some much needed crops. "Thanks to the assistance of Storm from the X-Men."

"The fools actually think a few good deeds are going to make the humans forget that they hate us?" Magneto scoffed and shook his head. "Oh Charles I had no idea you were so desperate."

"But what they're doing is good for mutants everywhere right?" Lorna asked. "I mean even if only a few humans change their minds about us, it just means a few less humans we have to fight."

"Polaris," Magneto glared at her. "It doesn't matter how many gullible humans the X-Men win over with their tricks. We are at war with them. The Human race will not stop until the Mutant race is destroyed and subjugated beneath their heels. When push comes to shove, all that the X-Men have done will mean nothing to them."

Magneto changed the channel to another news report. "Another Cobra terrorist cell was captured today thanks to the Misfits, GI Joe's elite mutant task force," The reporter spoke as images of captured Cobras were on the air. "This particular group was running a credit card scam out of Florida bilking thousands of consumers with…"

"Oh now the Misfits are joining in," Magneto intoned sarcastically. "What a shock. Just like them not wanting to be outdone. But this is what I was looking for."

"The bodies of two suspected mutants were found today in their neighborhood. Allenia and Rodney Brown ages 5 and 7 were found hanging from the local playground swing set with signs saying Mutant. Officials confirm they were indeed X-Gene positive and suspect the work of the FOH."

"Oh my god…" Lorna blanched when she saw the pictures. "How can people **do **that?"

"See my daughter?" Magneto spoke. "You **still **think the X-Men and the Misfits are making any difference?"

"How come the X-Men didn't find them?" Lorna asked.

"Most likely their mutant powers hadn't even been activated yet," Magneto frowned. "Some parents are now testing their children for the X-Gene. Most likely their parents or doctor told someone they shouldn't have. I'm having people look into it. In the meantime, we have other things to worry about. Namely a trial coming up…"


	40. Up in Smoke

**Up In Smoke**

"I can't believe this!" Gyrich stormed into Eddington's office. "Did you hear what happened? That little witch Valerie Cooper was picked over me to be the head of Mutant Affairs! That no talent…Why the hell didn't the President listen to you and pick me instead! You assured me that he'd listen to you!"

"Actually Gyrich I'm the one who made sure you were turned down," Eddington told him.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Three reasons," Eddington told him. "First the government has to look as neutral as possible when dealing with mutants. Having a radical such as yourself would alienate too many key political allies. Second…Well to be frank you're not a woman or any other minority. You know how much the president supports civil rights."

"So I've been passed over because of politics?" Gyrich snapped.

"That and the fact that you want to eliminate mutants," Eddington told him.

"And you don't?" Gyrich gasped.

"Mutants are a resource like any other," Eddington told him. "Quite frankly I don't think you'll be able to manage them to their utmost potential for this country."

"You can't be serious!" Gyrich shouted. "You want to actually use those freaks for weapons?"

"As well as other things," Eddington told him. "Who knows how many diseases we can wipe out or scientific advancements we can achieve with them? Do you really think our enemies have the same qualms you have about using them? Mutant abilities are like wildfires, yes dangerous if left unchecked but with proper management sometimes they can be used to help a forest. Have I made myself clear?"

"Very clear sir," Gyrich stood up.

"Gyrich," Eddington spoke in a tone that indicated he wanted him to stay. "Even if Cooper wasn't a woman she'd still be the best for the job. While she's not as radical as you or Trask she isn't exactly a bleeding heart by any means of the imagination. She's just more…diplomatic than you are. You have to admit you have made a few enemies and I don't mean the mutants."

"Just because I called the leader of the NRA a hypocritical moron…"

"On national television?"

"It was the McNeil/Leher Hour! Hardly anybody watches that anyway!"

"Except all the power players in Washington as well as every politician in the country. And half of **them** have ties with the NRA in one form or another! Face it Gyrich, you have a bad habit of rubbing people the wrong way. Don't take it so personally, I still need you. Here…" He handed him a packet.

"What's this?" Gyrich looked at it. "Project Wide Awake?"

"I want you to set up a secret Sentinel project," Eddington told him. "Of course you are not to mention this to Ms. Cooper or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"In other words if I get caught I go down alone," Gyrich said.

"One other thing Gyrich," Eddington told him. "I don't want you to go anywhere near the X-Men or the Misfits on this. They have a habit of…making things difficult. Understand?"

"Yes I understand! I understand that you're a fool if you think that we can simply…"

"Gyrich!" Eddington cut him off. "Would you prefer that I send you back to that detention facility? No? Then I suggest you check your attitude at the door and do your job."

"Fine," He left the room. "Somehow those mutants put him up to this! Wouldn't put it past 'em to change Eddington's mind! Those freaks are going to pay," Gyrich snarled to himself. "One way or the other…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I thought Evan was already arraigned?" Tabitha asked as the X-Men prepared to go to court.

"There are a few more legal issues that need to be sorted out before the trial," Xavier explained. "Plus we're appealing the judges' decision to deny Evan bail."

"Well things have been going well the past week," Ororo sighed.

"Better since Reisman took off!" Rogue scoffed.

"She still has to come back every week to evaluate the kid," Logan told her.

Doop floated near him and babbled. "Hey we don't mind **you **staying here," Logan pointed out. "Although that's gonna change if you don't stop hogging the beers!"

"So who's going and who's staying?" Kurt asked.

"I think it would be best if Scott, Jean, Ray, Rahne, Amara and Bobby go," Ororo told them. "The rest of you should stay here. We don't want to overwhelm the court."

"Translation: Too many mutants might freak them out," Amara sighed.

"And a teleporter and someone who can walk through walls might make them real nervous," Kurt thought aloud.

"Got it in one," Duke walked in.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm representing GI Joe," Duke said. "As a character witness. General Hawk has other business."

"The Misfits aren't coming are they?" Jean asked in a worried tone.

"No they have another mission," Duke told her. "Busting up a Cobra drug ring in Texas. Think of it as more good PR for mutants."

"We could use all we can get," Hank sighed. "Especially with Valerie Cooper now in charge of Mutant Affairs."

"Yes she does have a formidable reputation," Xavier nodded. "Fortunately she seems more open minded than Gyrich."

"Archie Bunker is more open minded than Gyrich," Logan snorted. "Speaking of close minded bigots did they find any of the jerks who tried to kill your sister and her husband?"

"No," Ororo sighed. "But the police say they have some leads. At least they weren't seriously injured. However the hotel they've been staying at…There have been some problems…"

"Perhaps they should stay here for a while," Xavier said. "At least until things settle down."

"That might be best," Ororo sighed. "Did anyone find out what happened with those children that were murdered in Arkansas?"

"Turns out the housing project they lived in was government funded," Logan said. "The people in charge made all its residents take a blood test in order to find any mutants. They found 'em all right."

"This is our fault," Duke frowned. "Ten years ago Cobra was sending in mutated agents as well as synthoids into high ranking areas of the government. The Joes came up with a simple blood test to tell if a person was a real human or a mutant or clone."

"What's a synthoid?" Rahne asked.

"An artificial human," Althea explained. "Like an android only it's made out of a combination of microchips and liquid synthetic that can be remolded over and over again. It can look almost identical to a regular human. In fact some of them are sophisticated enough to produce synthetic blood."

"Oh," Rahne nodded. "So they must have used this test and found out that the kids were mutants. But how did they…?"

"Since the problem was nearing epidemic proportions we taught as many doctors we could trust as we could about it," Duke told her. "At least a hundred of them. And they told it to their people and so on…"

"I never heard of anything like that," Xavier said.

"That's because we did a damn good job of covering it up," Duke said. "News like that would have spread paranoia and distrust."

"Like what's going on now?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah…" Duke grunted. "But we never dreamed it would be used like this!"

"It's not your fault," Logan told him. "There was no way anyone would have known about the mutant population explosion back then. Not even Charles had a clue about it and he was working on the Cerebro prototype at the time."

"Yeah you were just trying to stop Cobra from taking over the planet," Althea said.

"I agree," Xavier said. "There was no way you could have known it would be turned into a weapon against us. And even if you hadn't come up with it someone else would have."

"Yeah well I still don't like it," Duke told him.

"Nobody does," Xavier sighed. "I fear this new development will make things even harder for mutants."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad I came to see Evan," Rahne said. "Although this isn't the way I wanted to do it."

The X-Men were inside the courtroom awaiting the trial to begin. Evan was lead in by the bailiff in shackles. Although Ororo tried not to show it, her heart was breaking at the sight. "We'll get Evan through this," Xavier told him. "Our chances of having him released on bail are better now."

"I know, I just wish…" Ororo began when a rumbling could be heard. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Scott gulped. "But something tells me I'd be relieved if it was only Avalanche!"

The wall to the courtroom burst open, revealing Magneto and several of his Acolytes, including two mutants that seemed to be able to emit rays from their hands. "Greetings Spyke…" Magneto easily disarmed the guards.

"What are you doing here?" Evan gasped.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Magneto said as he removed Evan's shackles with his powers. "I'm here to rescue you."

"He doesn't need **your** help!" Ororo flew up to him. She started to create a fierce wind at Magneto.

"Not from where we're sitting lady!" Scatty shouted. She was wearing a new black and green uniform with a visor helmet covering her eye. She sent a mental attack at Ororo.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean created a psychic attack of her own. Soon the X-Men were fighting with the Acolytes.

"The humans will never believe your innocence," Magneto told Evan. "Join me, it's your only chance for freedom!"

"I'm not going anywhere Bucket Head!" Evan snarled at him. "I'm going to prove my innocence once and for all! So why don't you take a hike?" He shot out his spikes at him.

Magneto dodged them. "Very well…" He growled. "You've made your choice…" He departed with his team as quickly as he came.

"I'm proud of you Evan," Ororo told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too proud," Evan grumbled. "If it was anyone but Magneto I would have taken off."

"FREEZE!" The guards returned and pointed their guns at the mutants. "Nobody move!"

"We're on your side you twits," Rahne growled.

"Rahne," Xavier warned her. "Officer the X-Men had nothing to do with Magneto's attack."

"Save it for the judge!" The officer snapped.

"Stand down," Duke flashed him his identification badge. "I'm with GI Joe and these people are telling the truth!"

"That may be," The guard said. "But we still need to question them."

"Oh goody," Amara groaned.

"Bail was denied for Daniels after the attempted escape," Trish Trilby reported later that evening on television. "More anti-mutant demonstrations have erupted all around the country. Many people are saying that the X-Men were behind the attempted jailbreak despite the fact that they had not been charged."

"I don't believe this!" Bobby snapped. "It's like we're back to where we started from a week ago! People are just as anti-mutant as before!"

"So much for our PR campaign…" Scott sighed.


	41. Taking Refuge at the Xavier Institute

**Taking Refuge at the Xavier Institute**

"Don't think I'm not still angry at you Ororo," Vi told her sister as they drove up to the mansion. "But considering the situation I guess I should thank you for putting us up for a while."

"It's the least I could do," She told her sadly.

"The very least," Vi's husband Carl frowned. "Ororo we sent Evan to you so that he could learn control, not get involved in some kind of crazy war."

"Believe it or not, the last thing I intended was for him to get involved in a conflict like this," Ororo told him as she parked the limo. "I really don't know how things got out of control."

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE YOU LITTLE LUNATIC!" Ray screamed while chasing dozens of Jamie clones. He was covered with green shaving cream. "JUST TELL ME WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE REAL ONE SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!"

"What in the…?" Vi gasped. She then heard some shouting and saw some teens playing basketball. Of course one of them looked like he was on fire and when he made the shot another boy who froze over the hoop solid blocked it.

"Um, they're just playing," Ororo said quickly. "Maybe we should just go inside?"

"Yeah…inside…" Carl blinked as he got the bags.

"Okay which one of you turkeys programmed the Danger Room to look like the ride from 'It's a Small World'?" Logan roared as he walked out of the house. Immediately all the kids took off. "COME BACK HERE!"

"What happened this time?" Ororo sighed.

"Just what I said happened," Logan told her. "And what's even worse my kid was training with me at the time."

"You have a child?" Vi asked.

"Technically," Logan sighed. "Sort of."

"She's a clone," Ororo explained. "Didn't I tell you about her?"

"Along with a lot of other things you didn't tell us…" Carl grumbled. "Wait if she's a clone then wouldn't she be a…"

"Not in this case," Ororo said. "It's…complicated. Where is she now?"

"Rina's kind of having a little breakdown," Logan sighed. "Charles and Jean are with her in what's left of the Danger Room. Although in this case I can't blame her! I hate that song! I kind of did some of the damage myself…"

"So she's finally picked a name?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah and she let **Boom Boom** of all people name her!" Logan groaned.

"Rina is a nice name," Ororo told him.

"Boom Boom?" Carl asked.

"That's Tabitha Smith's code name," Ororo explained. "She's another student here."

"What exactly does she do?" Vi asked.

A series of explosions could be heard. "Does **that** answer your question?" Logan asked as they walked inside. "TIME BOMB!"

"Not me!" Tabitha said while she was reading a magazine on a couch and chewing gum.

"Don't play innocent with me," Logan snapped. "We all know you can set those things in advance as long as you want! What did you blow up this time? Or should I ask **who **did you blow up this time?"

"I didn't blow up anybody," Tabitha said. "Just some garbage that was left behind."

"Garbage?" Logan asked. "What kind of garbage?"

Kurt teleported in (Inducer on) covered with bras. "VERY FUNNY TABITHA!" He shouted.

"Well maybe next time you won't barge in on a girl's private conversation," Tabitha said matter of factly.

"New fashion statement Elf?" Logan sighed as he took one off Kurt's head. "I'm not even going to ask what you did to deserve this. But who owns these?"

"Dr. Reisman's," Tabitha grinned. "Must have left them behind."

"Oh well in **that **case…" Logan grinned.

"Logan!" Ororo admonished sharply.

"And you have **no idea** how things got out of control?" Carl asked Ororo sarcastically.

"STORM!" A loud shout could be heard. Amara ran downstairs. "You'd better come quick! Remy did something stupid again and Rogue wants to beat him up and so does Scott. Actually they're both fighting over who gets first crack at him."

"What happened **this** time?" Ororo asked.

"I dunno but there's a big hole in Scott's wall," Amara said.

"Fine I'll handle this!" Ororo groaned. "Kurt could you please take their luggage up to their room? Logan…" She said as she went upstairs with Amara.

"Don't worry," Logan waved. "So can I get you folks a beer?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Carl replied.

"Fine the kitchen is…" He was interrupted by a rumble and some dishes breaking. "On second thought you might want to stay here. I'll get it for you…Tabitha…Oh forget it!" He ran to the kitchen.

"Is it always this hectic around here?" Carl asked Tabitha.

"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked.

"What the hell is **that**?" Carl gulped pointing to Doop who floated in.

"SHEILD Agent," Tabitha said without looking up from her magazine. "Hey Doopster!"

Doop waved and whistled. "What did he say?" Vi asked.

"Don't have a clue," Tabitha shrugged. "Almost nobody does. Logan and the telepaths understand him but the rest of us can't figure out a thing he says. Don't worry he can understand everything you say. And he's pretty harmless. Usually."

"Usually?" Vi yelped as Doop kissed her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels…Oh I see you've meet Agent Doop," Xavier remarked as he rolled up to them. "He's here on official business."

"What kind of business?" Vi asked. "What's SHEILD?"

"A super secret spy agency," Tabitha explained and popped her gum again. "We get a lot of spies dropping by around here."

"A spy?" Carl did a double take. "**That's **a spy?"

"Actually he's more like a…" Xavier struggled to say it with a straight face. "Administrative executive. He's one of the main figures in charge of a mutant task force that has recently been set up to monitor mutant activities."

"Oh…" Carl said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Look, uh... Mr. Xavier as much as we appreciate you putting us up for a while…Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"You're perfectly safe here," Xavier told them. "I trust that Ororo has explained a few things?"

"You mean like one of your kids is blue and so is a teacher, yeah we know that," Carl remarked. "And not to go to the lower levels."

"Merely a few precautions. Naturally there are a few things we try to keep from the public," Xavier tried to explain. "Like the Mass Device the Misfits have."

"What does that do?" Vi asked.

"It allows them to come here every day and annoy the hell out of us!" Logan stomped out. "I swear the Half Pint really needs to learn how to have better taste in boys. Okay one out of two isn't bad but considering…"

"Wait is that the one that has two boyfriends you're talking about?" Vi asked.

"Kitty? That's her," Logan groaned. "And both of them aren't exactly eager to share."

"What do they do? Powers wise?" Carl asked.

"Ours can turn his skin into metal and is strong while Avalanche has the abilities of geographic manipulation," Hank walked in wearing nice sweater and pants.

"Geo-what?" Carl blinked. "And who are you?"

"He makes earthquakes," Hank told him. "I'm Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, for obvious reasons."

"Oh right," Vi nodded. By now she was getting used to mutants with obvious mutations. "You were Evan's favorite teacher. I remember him telling us about you. Hold on, did you say **earthquakes**?"

"Wasn't he the one that was in the Brotherhood or something?" Carl asked.

"Now he's a Misfit along with most of the others," Hank said. "It's a long story. It kind of happened after Evan…well left." He turned to Doop. "By the way I've finally finished that analysis you asked for. It turned out positive!"

"What some kind of new chemical or something?" Logan asked.

"You could say that," Hank grinned. "Somehow the Triplets and Forge have created a process for turning Twinkies into alcohol. It's delicious! Wanna try a batch?"

"Maybe later…" Xavier groaned. "Why would they do such a thing in the first place? Oh wait I know..."

"Shipwreck paid them to do it," Logan, Hank and Xavier said at the same time. Doop said the same thing in his language.

"Ask a stupid question," Logan said.

"Yes well if you excuse us for a moment I think I need to have a word with…some people…" Xavier said absently as he started to wheel away. "Ororo would you mind…?"

"Of course," Ororo said as she walked in. "Carl, Vi…I'll show you to your room upstairs. This way." They went upstairs. "Here's your room and…Oh no!" On the bed was Lockheed bouncing.

"Ororo I think I'm not feeling well…" Vi blinked. "I'm starting to see things."

"If you mean a purple dragon bouncing on the bed…" Ororo groaned putting her hand to her face.

"You mean it's real?" Vi gasped. "Thank god! For a minute there I thought the stress had finally caught up to me!"

"No that's a real dragon," Ororo sighed. "KITTY!"

Kitty ran into the room by phasing through the wall. "Lockheed! Bad dragon! Sorry Storm! He's been kind of hyper lately. Not used to all these people."

"I know how he feels," Carl moaned.

Kitty picked him up. "Oh he's really a sweetie once he gets to know you. Aren't you Locky? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She cuddled him as she left the room.

Ororo looked at them. "All right I admit things are kind of…hectic around here."

"No, Grand Central Station at rush hour is kind of hectic," Carl told her. "Disney World in the summer is kind of hectic. This place is insane! How do you get a moment's peace around here?"

"Well actually most of the people here are quite normal," Ororo said.

"ALOHA!" Shipwreck bounced in wearing sunglasses and a lei around his neck. "Hey Stormy! How's about inviting your sister and her hubby on a double date? We can take the Mass Device to Hawaii!"

"Let me rephrase that…" Ororo glared at Shipwreck. "Most of the people who actually **live here and don't barge in uninvited** are normal!"

"You're the one who told us Evan was working with underprivileged mutants!" Carl pointed at him.

"Well I didn't exactly lie," Shipwreck shrugged. "I mean the Morlocks live in a sewer for crying out loud! That's about as underprivileged as you get! You certainly can't get any lower than that!"

"Excuse us please," Ororo put on a smile for her family then grabbed Shipwreck's arm. "Come with me **now**!"

"Great! So you'll go to Hawaii with me?" Shipwreck beamed.

"Yes…if only to shove you into the nearest volcano!" Ororo snarled as she dragged him away. A second later a loud scream from Shipwreck could be heard.

Carl and Vi looked at each other. "This place is a madhouse…" Vi finally said. "Clones, spies, dragons…Odd characters…children that blow things up, create earthquakes and walk through walls! And we've only been here…" She looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes."

"I think I'm starting to see why Evan found the sewers appealing," Carl moaned.

"I'm seriously considering moving there myself," Vi moaned. The mansion resounded with a boom. "It's probably quieter!"

**Next: While trying to find evidence to clear Evan, Duke of the Joes discovers a plot that may put not only his life in danger, but all mutants!**


	42. Searching For Answers

**Searching For Answers**

"It wasn't necessary for you to drop off these papers of commendation in person," Hawk told General Eddington in his office.

"It's the least I can do after your Misfits saved me from Magneto," Eddington smiled. "Even if they did make a mess out of the whole Spears deal."

"That wasn't exactly their fault," Hawk frowned. "But we are working on getting to the bottom of it. We've just gotten a lead."

"Oh really?" Eddington looked at him. "How interesting. Well I must be going," He got up and saluted. Hawk did the same. Eddington left the pit for his personal car. He got in the back. When he was a short distance away from the Pit he had his driver stop the car. By pushing a hidden button a small monitor appeared out of the seat.

"Now General let's see exactly what you've found," Eddington said to himself. He had managed to hide a small camera on previous visits in Hawk's office and now had an extra bug that he had just placed under Hawk's desk. He grinned in satisfaction. All those years of training and contact with the right spy agents had paid off more than once before. Now they were going to pay off again.

On screen he could see Hawk and his first sergeant Duke discussing some plans with a man he didn't recognize at first. "I must really commend you Sergeant for hiding that camera in the light fixture," He spoke to his driver.

"Hey a deal's a deal," His driver grinned. "I was tired of being just a plain Greenshirt and not being able to get to do the real stuff. At least with this driving job I can make some decent cash."

"Yes," Eddington nodded, making a mental note to dispose of the easily swayed soldier later. "Now let's see what Hawk has found."

Hawk was talking to the man. "Agent Sterling are you saying that Creed has been on your list of top illegal arms merchants for years?"

The blonde man with a beard nodded. "I'm afraid so. From what we've pieced together he started off small ten years ago but within the past five years his business skyrocketed."

"In other words Creed really made his fortune selling illegal arms and technology," Duke frowned.

"Unfortunately we haven't been able to prove it," Sterling told him. "But we do have a lead. We learned one of his flunkies is making a delivery tonight but we don't know who the buyer is."

"Is this where we come in?" Duke asked.

"There's a possibility that the buyers are Cobras," Sterling explained. "And since those snakes are mostly your territory we thought you might be interested."

"I am. Maybe we can get Creed to tell us what he knows about Spyke," Duke nodded. "We've got to get him Hawk. If a nut like him ever got into the office of the Presidency he'd have access to all sorts of weapons."

"And something tells me he's not just going to use them on mutants," Hawk nodded. "Even though they'd be his main target. All right we'll help you bring him down."

"This is not good…" Eddington picked up his cell phone. "We have a problem…" He spoke into it to the person on the other end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next evening Duke found himself with Agent Sterling and his team following a van outside of Denver. They had followed it to the outside of a warehouse and were getting in position. "Who would Creed be selling weapons to all the way out here?" Duke wondered aloud.

"That's what we're here to find out," Sterling said. "What the…?"

Before they could react out of nowhere three vans appeared with heavy artillery around them. The warehouse opened up to a huge armor plated tank charging towards them. "It's an ambush!" Duke shouted.

"All units pull back!" Sterling ordered his unit. However most of them were quickly surrounded by the enemy.

"We've been tipped off…" Sterling began to say before he was shot in the chest.

Duke grabbed him and dragged him to the brush. "Sterling!" He shouted. But Sterling was dead. Duke grabbed Sterling's pistol as well and started firing. He managed to hold off the troops for a short time before he ran out of ammo and was overpowered by the soldiers.

"Hold on!" A voice boomed. "I want **this **one alive!"

"**You**…" Duke glared at the man who had given the order. "I should have known."

"Hello there Sgt. Hauser…" Trask grinned. "Let's you and I have a little talk shall we?"


	43. Things Are Getting Tense

**Things Are Getting Tense**

"You mean Duke is missing?" Althea asked. The Misfits were gathered in their control room with Hawk.

"I'm afraid so," Hawk frowned. "But we were sure there was some kind of connection Creed had with illegal arms merchants. Maybe even with Trask himself."

"Damn it!" Low Light kicked in the side of the table. "So what are we waiting for? I say we go bust some FOH heads until we get the information we need!"

"We can't do that," Hawk sighed. "As much as I'd love to the FOH is too widely known. They're not like Cobra terrorist cells."

"They hunt mutants and create hate crimes against them!" Wanda snapped. "They nearly killed Evan's parents and set their house on fire! That sounds like a terrorist group to me!"

"They're also very popular with some of the big wigs in Washington," Roadblock pointed out. "And it is an election year."

"Of course," Althea frowned. "And anything we do to them publicly will only make things worse."

"We are doing something," Hawk said. "We do have a few agents infiltrating FOH cells close to Creed gathering intelligence. So far all they've found is a few minor illegal weapons charges, but they're looking for more. I know it's not much but it's better than nothing."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Todd asked. "Just sit here and play Nintendo?"

"Not exactly," Hawk said. "Arcade how are your hacking skills?"

"Primed and ready to go," Arcade nodded.

"I want you to try and find anything in the FOH files you can," Hawk told him. "Not just on Duke, anything you can get on them. If Creed's brother in law has so much as a **parking ticket **I want to know about it."

"You got it!" Arcade ran to his computer.

"All we can do is wait until he finds something," Shipwreck frowned. "Trinity I want you three to help him. And I mean really help!"

"Hey we know when to be serious when we have to!" Daria said.

"Yeah give us **some** credit!" Quinn told him.

"We're not you ya know," Brittany said as they went to help Arcade.

"Be ready to move for anything," Hawk told them. "Duke's smart and tough and has been in a lot worse situations than this."

"That still won't stop us from worrying about him," Cover Girl told Hawk. "I just hope he can hold on long enough for us to find him, wherever he is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this insane asylum!" Carl groaned. "That green blob ate my luggage!"

"Well at least your clothes weren't in it when he did," Vi sighed. "Maybe we should have gone to a hotel?"

"Are you crazy? After all those threatening letters we got after our home burned down?" Carl said. "I hate to admit it but this is the only place we can be. Even if it is for Evan's sake."

"I hope we can visit him today," Vi asked.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Daniels," Xavier told them as he and Logan walked up to them.

"Not again," Vi sighed.

"Why is it I can't visit my own son?" Carl snapped.

"Because ever since Mystique escaped they've been severely limiting visitors," Xavier sighed. "They don't want to take any chances. It took the lawyer days for us to arrange this visit."

"Don't worry," Logan said. "This time I'm going with Charles to make sure nothing happens."

"That doesn't exactly give me any confidence," Carl grumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier, Logan and a man with very pale skin and blonde hair with glasses went to Evan's cell. They were surprised to see that someone else was there before them. "So much for the kid not having a lot of visitors," Logan grunted at the man ahead of them.

The man was obviously a reporter, since he had a press pass. "Thanks for the interview," He said to Evan.

"No prob," Evan nodded. "See ya. Well not around here but…"

The reporter left the cell. "Who…" Logan began, narrowing his eyes.

"Not now Logan," Xavier told him.

"Professor Xavier," The Reporter asked. "Do you have anything to say about Mr. Daniels' trial?"

"No comment," The man with pale skin told him. "Please, we'd like a word with Mr. Daniels alone." The reporter left.

"Hey y'all," Evan nodded to them. He was writing on some paper. There were several letters on a small desk he had. "Sorry about the mess. I've been rather busy. It's good to see you guys. Who's this?"

"This is Jack White," Xavier indicated the lawyer. "He's going to represent you during the trial."

"Are you a…?" Evan began.

"Lawyer? Yes indeed I am," Jack grinned.

**_Mr. White is a mutant Evan, _**Xavier sent telepathically. **_He has a mutant ability of photographic memory. Obviously he wishes to remain anonymous about his status. Remember Evan, these walls have ears._**

Evan nodded to indicate he understood. "So you're taking over for that other guy?"

"Yes he had some…concerns about going to court with your case," Jack told him.

"In other words he wanted me to plead guilty to something I didn't do," Evan huffed. "Well forget it!"

"Well I can understand that," Xavier folded his arms. "What was that reporter doing here?"

"Especially since I didn't allow any visits," Jack frowned.

"Must have known somebody," Evan shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Don't play innocent with me kid," Logan growled. "I don't need telepathy to know you knew about this! How did he get in here?"

"I just have a friend of a friend who knows somebody that's all," Evan told him. "You'd be amazed at all this mail I'm getting!" He indicated the pile. "And that's just today! And it ain't exactly all hate mail if you know what I'm saying."

"But how are you able to get mail in the first place?" Logan's jaw dropped. "I thought this was supposed to be a maximum security prison."

"Hey even here I have rights," Evan said. "The one good thing that last lawyer did was make sure I got mail. Even if it is a bit censored," He held up one letter with a lot of blue ink blotting entire paragraphs out. "Looks like some of this stuff is really wild! Oh man this babe is hot! I wonder what she wrote. At least they didn't blot out her picture!" He showed it to them. "I gotta send an extra nice thank you note to her!"

Logan looked at him. "Let me get this straight…Anti-Mutant hostility is at an all time high. People are trying to pass laws against us. You're about to go on trial for murder and all you can think about is **answering fan mail**? HAVE THE SEWERS ROTTED YOUR BRAINS?"

"Logan will you chill for a second," Evan waved. "You're not seeing the big picture here!"

"I'm not?" Logan folded his arms in an effort to restrain himself from slicing the kid in half. "Well why don't you enlighten me?"

"Do you know who that was?" Evan pointed. "He's a writer from Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone! Yesterday I met with a writer from one of the leading African American magazines in the planet. Day before that I had a phone interview with some dudes from the New York Times and the Daily Bugle! All of them want to know my story, about how the law wants to use me as a scapegoat! Don't you get it? The word is getting out there!"

"No, you are getting out of your mind!" Logan snapped.

"Evan while I agree with your desire to use your confinement to try to promote mutant rights…" Xavier said diplomatically. "I'm not sure that this is the best way to do so."

"Professor don't worry," Evan told him. "I know what I'm doing."

"You said that the last time," Logan pointed out. "That's how you ended up here, remember?"

"Look, people are gonna talk about me right?" Evan explained. "So why not give them something to talk about? Look Spears was creating a weapon to destroy mutants for no reason other than profit! People gotta know that! And now thanks to me being here they do!"

"I hate to say this but the kid's got a point," Jack sighed.

"Yeah well people don't exactly care much about mutants these days," Logan told him. "In fact now even more people hate our guts thanks to Creed and Stryker."

"Lotta people don't like Iraqis but they weren't too thrilled when those pictures showed up," Evan pointed out. "Maybe it takes something like this to get people to see that mutants aren't monsters."

"Evan using the media is like using a double edged sword," Xavier told him. "Our recent experiences have proved that."

"Kid this could backfire on you big time," Logan said. "Remember what happened to Dazzler? She got addicted to fame as well as those drugs. It nearly destroyed her."

"This is **nothing **like that," Evan protested.

"Oh really?" Jack said. "Fan mail, interviews…"

"Look you guys are always going on about how people need to see mutants as people, not monsters," Evan said. "That's what I'm doing! I'm trying to tell people my side of the story here! And if some people want to wish me well, what's wrong with that?"

"A lot of people write to mass murderers too kid," Logan said. "Some people can't tell the difference between fame and infamy. You really want those type of people on your side?"

"Hey it's better than **nobody **on your side," Evan said.

"Kid this is not a game," Logan told him. "They could lock you up for life if we don't handle this right! **If** you're lucky!"

"They locked up Nelson Mandella but that didn't stop him," Evan pointed out.

"You are **not **Nelson Mandella!" Logan told him. "Before you start picking out your next Winnie from your fans you'd better start getting serious!"

"From now on I think I'd better handle all interviews," Jack said. "If any. Your trial is coming up soon and I don't want any slip ups."

"Oh man…" Evan groaned.

"This is for your own good Evan," Xavier told him. "We want to get you out of this situation."

"I know I know," Evan sighed.

"Right now we need to know exactly where you were the night Spears was murdered," Xavier said.

"I can't tell you," Evan said. "But I was nowhere near the factory."

"Why can't you tell us?" Logan asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe me," Evan groaned.

"Try us," Logan growled.

"Okay…" Evan sighed. "I have some contacts. Don't ask me who they are. But one of them told me about the possible deal between Creed and Spears. Since none of you guys could handle Spears I thought I had a better chance with Creed. I was wrong."

"Wait a minute Porcupine," Logan said. "I don't like where this is going. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That the only reason I wasn't at the factory was because I was threatening Creed?" Evan told him. "Yeah that's it. It wasn't until I got back later I heard about it. One of the Morlocks has this radio that's tuned into the cops' frequency…That's how I found out."

"Let me get this straight," Jack looked at him. "Your only alibi is Graydon Creed of the FOH? Graydon Creed who is running for president on an anti-mutant platform? I don't believe this!"

"I told you," Evan said.

"That is a problem," Xavier rubbed his temples.

"He ain't exactly gonna volunteer **that** information to the court," Logan growled.

"It'll be his word against Evan's if we force him to take the stand," Jack frowned.

"And three guesses who people are gonna believe," Logan shook his head. "Kid you are in it deep."

"Now you know why I'm so into my fan mail," Evan sighed. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be reading it for a long time."


	44. The Mastermold Project

**The Mastermold Project**

The guards dragged Duke from his cell in handcuffs. He had been slightly roughed up but not seriously harmed. "What do you want with me Trask?" Duke asked as he saw Trask and Foresight waiting for him.

"I just wanted to give you a tour of our little enterprise," Trask grinned. "You know Sergeant I've reviewed your file. It's rather impressive. It would be a shame for a man of your talents to be disposed of."

"Well you could always just let me go," Duke replied flippantly.

"You know Sgt. Hauser we're not really that different," Trask told him as they walked along the corridor. "We both believe in human rights and liberty."

"Yeah, but your idea of human rights is to destroy those humans that are different than you," Duke pointed out.

"Mutants are **not** human!" Trask snapped. "They are a blight! A disgrace to our gene pool! They are a threat to our way of life."

"Listen jerk," Duke snapped. "I've heard that garbage before from other despots and bigots. It may have a new twist but it's still the same old song."

"Oh really?" Trask snarled. "Well you may be singing a different tune after I show you a few things." He pushed a button on a wall and they entered a huge room. In the middle of the room was a huge 40-story statue like contraption made of wires and metal. Several scientists were working on it.

"What the hell is that?" Duke stared at the enormous structure.

"This is the Mastermold," Trask told him. "My ultimate achievement. When it's completed it will mean the end of mutantkind once and for all."

"What exactly is it gonna do?" Duke asked. "Sit there and ugly them to death?"

"Very amusing," Trask punched in a monitor. "It's the ultimate Sentinel. Watch the screen. This is a computer simulation of what it will do when completed."

On screen the Mastermold was seen creating sentinels. Hundreds of sentinels. "Imagine, a sentient computer creating sentinels and hunting down mutants all over the globe," Trask grinned. "When completed the Mastermold will be able to mass produce over a hundred Sentinels every hour."

"Trask when are you going to learn that giant robots never solve anything?" Duke groaned.

"Laugh while you can Duke," Trask told him. "But soon all of mutantkind will be nothing more than a memory. Soon…" He was interrupted by a sound from Foresight. "What now?"

Foresight screamed and fell to his knees. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Now what's going on?" Duke was puzzled.

"Foresight get a hold of yourself," Trask hissed.

"NO THE VISIONS ARE BACK!" He screamed as his helmet shorted.


	45. The Boy Who Saw Tomorrow

**The Boy Who Saw Tomorrow**

Foresight screamed and fell to the ground. Trask whirled on one of the scientists. "I thought you told me that the visions would not come back! You said his powers were permanently repressed!"

"According to the data they should be!" The scientist gasped.

"Powers?" Duke looked at the young man writhing in agony. "You mean...?"

Foresight could not control what he saw….

_Trask was in front of Mastermold. "You were created to save humans from mutants!" He screamed._

"Illogical. Mutants are human. Therefore Humanity needs to be saved from itself…" Mastermold spoke in a monotone.

Thousands of sentinels including some not designed yet were flying in the skies. The X-Men were valiantly fighting them.

A young woman with red hair turned into a bird of fire, destroying everything in her path. Rising to battle her were an angelic woman in blue and a demon with dragon like wings…

Sentinels were rounding up the entire Untied States Senate. Mutants and humans were being herded into different concentration camps. Mutants were exterminated. Humans were experimented on. Turned into cyborgs.

The planet Earth was covered in technology. A final battle between the sentinels and humans and mutants resisting resulted in the planet being engulfed in flames.

"NOOOOOOO!" Foresight screamed.

"Foresight get a hold of yourself!" Trask grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen…" Foresight gasped. "The sentinels…Mastermold…They'll rebel against you…You have to stop the project!"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Trask snapped.

"I've seen it…" Foresight gasped. "It's too dangerous! You can't ignore this vision this time!"

"He's a precog isn't he?" Duke asked. "He can see the future. And that means he's a…"

"Mutant? Yes," Trask's face hardened. "Like his sister was…"

"Was?" Duke's eyes widened in horror.

"Sacrifices had to be made," Trask told him.

"Listen to me!" Foresight shouted. "The Mastermold project will cause more damage than any mutant ever will! Even more than the Phoenix!"

"Not that bird again…" Trask snarled.

"You know I am telling you the truth!" Foresight shouted. "We have to stop this before…" Trask didn't give him a chance to finish. He took out a taser and shocked Foresight with it.

"I've had enough of you," Trask snapped.

"Dad…" Foresight gasped before he passed out. "Listen…please…"

"Dad?" Duke gasped and glared at Trask. "He's your son? How could you do this and have your son be a mutant?"

"Sacrifices had to be made," Trask said coldly. "For the good of humanity."

"You don't even know what the word humanity means you sick bastard!" Duke roared as he lunged at him. The soldiers held him back.

"Take him back to his cell," Trask snapped. "And bring **that**," He pointed at Foresight. "Back to the lab for readjustment."

"Sir if he's given another treatment he might not make it," One scientist remarked.

"It's a risk I am willing to take," Trask said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I think I've got something!" Arcade shouted. "It looks like a lot of materials have been sent to this location in the middle of Brazil!" He showed the Misfits the map.

"Good we've got visitors," Roadblock walked in with Nick Fury and Irene. She was wearing a blue uniform.

"Destiny?" Fred remarked.

"We thought it would be a good idea to have a precog of our own," Fury said. "Let's just say it's part of her probation."

"I've foreseen Trask creating a terrible weapon that will destroy humanity," Irene told them. "Kelly was going to ally himself with Creed and give funding to aid it. Then he would have used the Mutant Registration Act to target mutants at first."

"You mean he would have handed it over to Trask and the Sentinels," Pietro frowned. "What do you mean by 'at first'?"

"His little machines are going to run amok on **all** humans," Fury growled. "Mutant and human alike. Think 'Terminator' without the Governor of California."

"Kelly would have been instrumental in the downfall of humanity as a whole, not just mutantkind," Irene said. "That was the only reason I agreed to help assassinate him."

"But he's not now?" Althea asked.

"Mutants have saved Kelly's ass one too many times for Creed to take him seriously," Fury grinned. "Because you and the X-Men rescued him, neither Creed nor Trask would invite him into the project. However…"

"However they continue to fund the project without him," Irene said.

"And you all just believed her?" Lance asked Fury.

"Let's just say she knew some other stuff she couldn't have known any other way," Fury said. "Which is why we decided to employ her."

"The Mastermold device will be completed within days," Irene said. "Unless we shut it down. I sensed that Arcade here will find the location."

"He did," Roadblock pointed to the map. "And I'll bet that's where Duke is being held too!"

"I know," Irene told him. "We don't have much time. If we don't get to him in time, Duke will be dead within two hours."

"Oh goody," Arcade groaned. "No pressure."


	46. Shutting Down the System

**Shutting Down the System**

The two guards dragged Duke back to his cell. However, Duke noticed that the two guards were overconfident and careless. He made his move and soon managed to knock both guards out while wearing handcuffs. "Amateurs," He grumbled as he stole the key to his cuffs from one of the guards. "Even Cobras aren't that careless!"

He swiped one of the rifles and a knife from the guards and ran down the corridor. His intention was to somehow make it to the communications room but a loud scream interrupted his train of thought. He hesitated then ran in the direction of the scream. Foresight was strapped to a table in a lab; wires were fed into his helmet. Two scientists were doing something with dials on a control panel that was causing him extreme pain.

Duke growled. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this to continue. He burst in the room and shot the guards quickly. "Get him out!" Duke ordered the scientists. "Now!"

They did as they were told. "Are you okay kid?" Duke asked the helmeted teen.

"No…" Foresight winced. "But that's not important…Mastermold…"

"Let me guess," Duke said as he helped him sit up. "That thing is going to backfire on Trask, am I right?"

"Yes. Mastermold has to be terminated…" Foresight gasped. "It's the only chance our future has."

"I agree," Duke steadied him. "But you're in no condition to do anything."

"It doesn't matter anymore what happens to me," Foresight told him. "I'm the only one who knows its weakness. I can destroy it. I have to."

"Kid…" Duke began when suddenly one of the scientists pressed an alarm. They fled down the hall screaming for help. "Oh goody. More friends."

"I know another way out," Foresight pointed to an air vent.

"That'll do," Duke nodded.

Meanwhile Trask was at his station overseeing the project when the alarm sounded. "What now?"

"Sir! The prisoner has escaped!" A guard reported. "He was last seen with Foresight!"

"Foresight," Trask ground his teeth. "I should have known that boy would turn on me sooner or later. No matter, we can handle the two of them easily."

"Sir I think you'd better take a look at this," Another guard pointed to a monitor. "We're under attack!"

"What?" Trask ran to the monitor and saw SHEILD Agents and GI Joe troops fighting his. "How did they find me so fast? I made sure any tracking systems were removed from Duke! How? How?"

"Sir, we've got to make our escape," The guard shouted.

"Not without taking care of a few things," Trask growled as he readied his weapon.

Meanwhile Duke and Foresight had managed to get out of the air vent and fought off a few guards. "So you're saying the sentinels are going to end up enslaving humanity instead of saving it?" Duke asked incredulously.

"Yes," Foresight told him. "The Mastermold has artificial intelligence which will evolve into something beyond Trask's control. Our only hope it to destroy it before it is fully functional."

"How do we do that?" Duke asked.

"**We** don't," Foresight had taken a pistol from one of the guards and pointed it at him. "I am. You have to get out of here and warn the Joes and any mutant that will listen."

"Look kid…" Duke tried to reason with him. "I know you want to put things right. But this isn't the way."

"It's the only way," Foresight told him.

"FREEZE!" Several guards ran in.

**YOU FREEZE!!!!**

Suddenly the guards keeled over in a telepathic assault. "What the…?" Duke blinked.

**_My father's latest 'gift_' **He felt a telepathic message inside his head. **_I've been feeling it grow with each treatment. I think I can use it to stop him. Thank you Duke…For everything._**

Duke felt a strange pressure. The next thing he knew, Roadblock was bending over him. "Duke! Duke are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He said groggily. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know Quicksilver," Althea was there as well. "He just had to try and find a souvenir shop."

"Oh sure, blame me," Pietro ran in. "These guys are so fashion impaired. Don't they know the storm trooper look is so last season?"

"Where is he?" Duke asked looking around.

"Who?" Althea asked.

"The kid, Foresight…" Duke told them. "He's gonna try blowing Mastermold up himself!"

"What? Why?" Roadblock asked. "What's going on?"

"Short version: Trask's 'Protectors of Humanity' are going to end up enslaving it," Duke told him.

"You mean the sentinels? How do you know that?" Althea asked.

"Trask's own kid Foresight saw it," Duke told him. "He's a precog like Destiny by the way. Or he was until Trask zapped him again. I think he's become a telepath as well now."

"Huh?" Roadblock blinked.

"Foresight's a **what **and he's **whose **kid?" Pietro blinked.

"I'll explain later," Duke sighed. "Quicksilver I need to borrow your teleportation watch."

"Why mine?" Pietro asked.

"Because you're the fastest out of all of us and need it the least! Hand me your teleportation watch!" Duke ordered him. "Now!"

"Okay, okay relax!" Pietro gave it to him.

"Come on!" Duke told them. "We have to stop Trask once and for all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Foresight crept silently through the system. He needed to get to the control room to hit the self destruct button. However someone was waiting for him. "Hello Foresight," Trask pointed a strange device at him. "For someone who claims to have the mutant power of precognition you are amazingly predicable."

"As are you," Foresight told him.

"I should have destroyed you like your sister when I had the chance," Trask snarled. "It was my sentimentality that allowed you to live. It's not entirely your fault. It's mutant nature to turn on humanity."

"And it is human nature to destroy what it cannot understand," Foresight told him. "Even if it means destroying itself in the process."

"You really didn't think you could stop me did you?"

"It's not **you** I need to stop," Foresight told him. "The Mastermold program is far too dangerous to be finished."

"Here we go again."

"You know I'm right," Foresight told him. "Why do you refuse to see that?"

"You would say anything to protect your kind."

"**I'm** the one who warned you of mutant evolution in the first place! Why would I betray you unless there was no other way?" Foresight asked. "Tanya was right wasn't she? You're too blinded by your own hate to know what you're doing!"

"Oh I know exactly what I am doing," Trask pushed the button on the device. Foresight screamed in agony and fell to his knees. "That's why I made sure I installed this in your helmet."

"FORESIGHT!" Duke shouted as he ran in. "NO!"

"Too late Duke!" Trask whipped out his weapon but Duke shot it from his hand. "AGGGGHHH!"

"Shut it off!" Duke ordered. "Now!"

"Sorry but it doesn't work like that," Trask sneered. "It will kill him in a matter of…" He stiffened and started to scream.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHUURGH!" Foresight screamed as he grabbed his helmet, yanking it off his head. It revealed the face of a young teen, his head half shaved with the other side a hunk of long blue hair. On the shaved side was now a destroyed wire sticking out of his head.

"Foresight…" Duke gasped.

"What did you do to me?" Trask hissed.

"A gift you gave me…Father…" Foresight gasped as he stood up, blood dripping from his nose and the corners of his eyes. "And this is mine to you…THE FUTURE!" He sent a telepathic image straight to his head, causing Trask to scream. "REMEMBER IT!"

Just then several more guards burst in. One of them shot Foresight in the shoulder. Duke shot him and barely dodged the other bullets. "Forget them!" One guard grabbed Trask. "Let's get out of here!" They laid down cover fire to cover their escape and locked the door.

"Locked," Duke hissed. "Not that it's much of a problem."

"Not…Anymore…" Foresight had managed to hit one of the console buttons and hit the self-destruct button.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN THREE MINUTES" The computer intoned.

"Get out…" Foresight gasped. "Without my helmet to support me…I can't live long…" He collapsed.

"Oh no you don't kid!" Duke grabbed the boy and pushed the teleportation device.

Meanwhile back outside the Joes, SHEILD and Misfits had made it out just in time with some prisoners. The entire base self-destructed. "There goes Trask's lab," Fury grunted.

"Duke's still in there!" Althea shouted.

"Not anymore!" Roadblock pointed as Duke and Foresight materialized in front of them.

The boy lay in Duke's arms. "Hang on kid! You can make it!" Duke told him. "Foresight! Don't give up! Foresight!"

"My name…" The boy coughed. "Is…Lawrence…Trask…but you…can call me Larry." He passed out.

"We gotta get this kid to Lifeline! **Now!**" Duke ordered.


	47. Recovery

**Recovery**

"Don't ask me how he's still alive Duke, because I don't have a clue," Lifeline told him. Hawk was with the two of them in a section of the Pit's medical wing. "Maybe it was his powers kicking in or not. All I know is that he's got so much hardware in what's left of his brain that it would be impossible to remove. It's a miracle he can breathe on his own much less anything else."

"So what's the prognosis?" Duke asked.

"He's going to have to be hooked up to a special machine for a long time," Lifeline sighed. "The techs think that maybe some day we can remove that wire from his head permanently once we figure out how to keep his brain from being completely shut down. Right now he needs it to stay alive."

"In other words he's gonna be stuck in here for a while?" Hawk asked.

"Maybe the rest of his life," Lifeline sighed. "There is a chance he might be able to walk again, but now he's so weak and there's so much brain damage…"

"What about your healing abilities?" Duke asked.

"I used what I could but even my gifts could hurt him more than heal him," Lifeline told him. "I could repair some brain tissue but there's so much stuff inside his head that if I do create more…the hardware inside might malfunction. Or worse. I need time to study the problem."

"From what you've told us it looks like you're gonna have a lot of it," Hawk said. "Can we see him?"

"Yes but don't tire him out," Lifeline warned.

They went to an opened chamber. The boy lay inside it. His head was hooked up by a wire to a machine nearby. He looked very pale and worn. "Yes I feel like hell as well…" He croaked.

"How did you…?" Hawk began.

"My powers have been altered," He told them. "I'm more telepathic now than precog. I'm afraid I can't stop the thoughts coming into my head. Fortunately it's only short range. Only within a few feet or so of me. I can't hear the whole base. Just anyone who walks by the door and is in the room."

"We'll have to find a way to artificially shield you until you can do it on your own," Lifeline told him.

"But I may never be able to do that will I?" The boy asked. "Sorry I can sense your thoughts on what my father did to me. I apologize if this makes you uneasy."

"It's not your fault," Duke told him holding his hand.

"Maybe…" Larry sighed. "But what really worries me now is that you haven't captured him."

"We'll find him," Hawk said. "We stopped him at least from making more sentinels."

"That Mastermold may have been destroyed but my father still has the data to create another one like it," He told them. "All we did was delay the inevitable."

"Hey, we're not gonna let that happen," Duke told him. "Somehow we're gonna find him and find a way to avert that future."

"I am not so sure that's possible," Larry spoke. "Some destinies can not be changed no matter how hard you try."

"But some can," Hawk told him. "Destiny isn't a matter of chance, it's a matter of choice."

"How did you end up like this?" Duke asked.

"It's a pretty basic story," Larry told him. "When my father found out about our powers he tried to use us in his fight. Fortunately my sister escaped him and faked her death."

"Faked her death?" Duke asked.

"She could move through time but only forwards," Larry explained. "She had no way of coming back. Usually the most she could go is an hour into the future. But somehow she managed to find the strength to go further. Don't ask me how many years but I know it was way beyond my father's reach." Larry's eyes closed again.

"I think we should let him rest for now," Lifeline said gently. "We'll check up on you later." They walked out. They went a bit further past the door. "Poor kid. What kind of man actually believes he can save humanity by doing such inhuman things?"

"You know the answer," Duke told him. "A fanatic. We're gonna have to call in Xavier. If anyone can help the kid he can."

"I also have a low level power dampener I can put on his chamber," Lifeline said. "That might give him some peace anyway."

"If he'll ever have any peace again," Duke sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait a minute, let me see if I get this straight," Todd held up his hand. "Foresight is Trask's **kid?** And he's a **mutant**?" The Misfits were in the briefing room talking to Roadblock.

"Yeah a precog," Roadblock nodded. "And now he's got some low level telepathy as well thanks to daddy tinkering with his brain."

"That guy operated on his own kid?" Lance gasped.

"I know how he feels," Pietro growled.

"Wait if his father put all that stuff in his head in order to control him then that means he wasn't really responsible for all the stuff he did," Angelica thought. "Was he?"

"Depends if he let his father do it to him in the first place I guess," Pietro shrugged.

"Don't go there Pietro," Wanda said.

"Why not? It's the exact same situation we were in!" Pietro snapped.

"A little too close to home eh?" Arcade looked at him.

"Arcade you have no idea what it's like to have someone play with your body and soul like he thinks he's god or something," Pietro snapped. Then he said in a very quiet voice. "And I hope you never do."

"Can we see him?" Angelica asked. "I mean he's all alone now. Yeah I'm still a bit ticked off at what he almost did to me but I got away. He didn't."

"Not too many of you," Roadblock sighed. "He can't control his telepathy yet. It's short range but he can't put up a shield. I suppose Lina and Angelica should go."

"I'd like to go too," Pietro said. "I mean, I know what this guy is going through."

"You won't upset him will you?" Lina asked. "I helped take care of him. He's really bad off."

"Give me some credit," Pietro looked at her. "I'm not totally a jerk 24-7."

"Yeah he takes an hour break at lunch," Todd remarked.

"Very amusing," Pietro looked at him.

"I thought so," Todd grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Larry, you have some visitors…" Lifeline told him. Then he looked at the three teens. "Don't tire him out." Then he left them alone.

Larry's eyes twitched open. "No you're not bothering me…" He spoke softly. "It can get a bit…quiet around here."

"Foresight…" Lina asked. "I mean Larry…are you in any pain?"

"Physically I'm sore all over," Larry told her. "But I'll live."

"Physically?" Angelica asked.

"I don't feel anything really," Larry spoke. "It's as if all my emotions were erased. Don't feel sad for me. It's actually quite…peaceful. I do feel one thing though…regret. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused while working for my father."

"I can hardly call it working," Angelica huffed. "It's obvious the guy brainwashed you! I mean look at you." She pointed to his head. "You didn't have a choice."

"Maybe I did but I did not see it until it was too late," Larry said. "No, I accept this. It is just punishment."

"No it isn't," Lina told him. "Nobody deserves this!"

"Well almost no one," Pietro remarked.

"We do seem to have that in common," Larry remarked. His head twitched. "Pietro…your thoughts are coming fast….too fast…"

"Sorry," Pietro apologized, knowing full well that Larry had no control. "I'll wait outside." He ran out.

Larry relaxed. "Tell him I appreciate him coming. I know he meant well."

"Larry I…" Angelica began.

"You don't have to say it," Larry told her. "I know you forgive me. Thank you."

"We'll help you get through this Larry," Angelica said. "I promise."

"I don't know if I ever will 'get through' this," Larry sighed. "But thank you."

**Next: Certain X-Men react to Larry as well as other X-Men moving on with their lives.**


	48. Closure

**Closure**

"Alison you wanted to see me?" Hank asked her as he walked into the library.

"Yes I did," Alison was working on the fireplace. "I need your help starting this fire."

"Why?" Hank asked. "It's nearly 90 degrees outside!"

"I need it to burn something," She pointed to two glittery outfits on the couch.

Hank held up the outfits, one of them was the outfit she had last worn at the Arena. "They're not **that** bad," He told her. "A bit too much glitter for my taste but still…"

"It's symbolic," Alison told him. "I'm finally putting my demons to rest. I'm not saying I'm never going to miss it. The fans, the music, the lifestyle, but I have to put my past behind me if I can move on. I'll never have what I once had, but maybe the future will be better."

"I have to admit it does put things into perspective," Hank helped her with the fire. "Do you wish to do the honors?"

"Gladly!" She tossed the outfits into the fire. "Dazzler the mutant pop star is dead," Alison told him. "Long live Dazzler the X-Man."

"I second that," Hank put his arms around her. "I like her."

"Hank can I ask you something? Why **don't** we just tell people about us instead of sneaking around?" Alison sighed. "I've had enough of hiding things to last me a lifetime."

Just then a loud shout could be heard. "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM YOU CREEPS!" Rogue shouted.

"YOU HEARD THE LADY!" Remy could be heard next. "CAN'T WE GET ANY PRIVACY HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SO WORKED UP ABOUT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE GONNA DO ANYTHING!" Bobby was shouting next.

"YEAH IT WAS HARDLY WORTH THE PRICE OF ADMISSION!" Ray shouted.

"WHAT? YOU WERE ACTUALLY CHARGING PEOPLE TO SPY ON US? THAT'S IT YOU ARE ALL **DEAD**! STARTING WITH YOU POPSICLE!" Rogue screamed. Soon the sound of fighting could be heard upstairs.

"**That's** why," Hank told her.

"I see your point," Alison said. Then more screaming could be heard nearby. "And I used to think working in a band was a noisy gig!"

"**Now **what's going on?" Hank mused as they left the room. They saw Jubilee arguing with Angelica and the other Misfits. Xavier and Logan were not looking too pleased and neither was Scott.

"What's all the noise about?" Alison asked.

"It's about the Misfits taking in any enemy of ours that's what it's about!" Scott snapped.

"Oh I am so sick of you being so judgmental Summers!" Lance snapped.

"Hold on," Hank held up a hand. "What is the commotion about **this** time?"

Xavier sighed. "Foresight is currently at the Pit. The Misfits have asked for our help in rehabilitating him and getting him to control his telepathic abilities."

"Wait a minute," Alison said. "Are you saying that Trask's number one lackey is a mutant? For real?"

"Foresight is Trask's son," Xavier explained. "Apparently Trask manipulated him into working for him."

"His **son**?" Logan's jaw dropped. "You telling me that garbage used his own kid to do his dirty work for him?"

"Yeah he didn't exactly take it well when he found out both his kids were mutants," Pietro folded his arms. "His sister's well…gone."

"So he's a telepath?" Alison asked.

"Originally he's a precog like Destiny," Lina told her. "But thanks to Trask he has limited telepathic abilities. Unfortunately it came at a price, he has serious brain damage."

"What parts of his brain he has left after his old man tinkered with it," Wanda growled.

"I knew Trask was a fanatic…" Logan staggered. "But even I couldn't imagine him doing…"

"What difference does it make?" Jubilee snapped. "They're both monsters!"

"Jubilee I realize that this may be difficult for you," Xavier said calmly. "But right now Foresight needs our help."

"I can't believe you're saying that!" Jubilee shouted. "After everything he did to us?"

"You haven't seen him," Angelica told her. "Believe me, he's not exactly getting off scott free."

"He didn't kill your parents Jubilee," Wanda said.

"No he just stood by and **let** them be killed!" Jubilee snarled with venom in her voice. "Then captured me and dragged me to a lab to be experimented on and drugged!"

"Trask experimented on him too," Angelica said.

"So? That doesn't give him the right to do what he's done!" Jubilee shouted. "I hate him for what he did! I'll never forgive him! Never!"

"Then maybe you should say it," Lina told her. "Go look at him and see for yourself." Jubilee just glared at her. "Or maybe you're still afraid of him?"

"I'm not scared," She hissed.

"Perhaps…" Xavier began but Logan stopped him.

"Let her go," Logan said. "She needs to do this. I'll be with her, don't worry."

"Fine," Althea sighed. "Lina take them back to the Pit."

Lina teleported the two of them away. "How bad is he?" Scott asked.

"Trask cut out chunks of his own kid's brain and replaced them with hardware," Lance glared at him. "How bad do you **think** it is?"

"God…" Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Pietro said in a somber voice. "I know…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This way," Lina showed them to the hallway. "We only let in a few people at a time for obvious reasons. I'll go see if he's ready." She walked through the doors leaving the two other mutants alone.

"You think I'm making a mistake don't you?" Jubilee whispered to Logan.

"No…" Logan said. "I'm not going to stop you. You do what you have to do."

"He has to pay Logan," Jubilee's voice was harsh. "For what he did to me. What he did to all the others. He turned against his own kind. He's a monster Logan. I just need to tell him that. I have to see him and tell that to his face so I can put it all behind me once and for all!"

Logan looked at her, knowing she still carried the scars of her parents' deaths and her capture. He put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking with rage. "You sure you can do this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Jubilee took a deep breath. "I know I can."

Lina walked out. "He's ready to see you now. Try not to tire him out."

"Oh I'm sure I won't interrupt his rest," Jubilee said sarcastically as she brushed past her. She stormed into the room, filled with rage and hatred.

Ten seconds after she walked in that rage turned to horror. "Oh my god…" Jubilee gasped. "I didn't know it was…I didn't…"

"There was no way you could know…" Larry spoke in a monotone voice. "I'm afraid I haven't been properly shielded yet so I am still receiving your thoughts. I have no ability of my own to stop it. I may never will. That's why they only let a few people in at a time in the hallway. Don't feel guilty about hating me. You have a right to. It doesn't really bother me thought. Nothing bothers me much anymore. I feel nothing now. No emotions, no passion, no hate. None of my own anyway. Why do you pity me now? I don't feel I deserve it. Hatred I can understand, but pity? No, this is what I get for my crimes. I accept it."

"Why…" Jubilee's knees were shaking.

"Did I do what my father tell me to do?" Larry asked. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do? I think it's in the bible somewhere. Thou shalt obey your parents. Or something like that. I never read the bible before. My father didn't believe it. He only believed in science. Science would explain and cure everything he told me. He told me so many things. He was wrong about a lot of them. He said examples had to be made. Your parents were an example. I was an example. Everybody was an example…."

Jubilee backed away in horror. She couldn't speak. She ran out of the room. Logan looked at the boy in shock. Larry looked at him. "Did I give her what she wanted?" He asked. "Your thoughts are harder to read. I need to ask that."

"No, I don't think so…" Logan said softly.

"Sorry…" Larry closed his eyes. "It's a pity. She wanted to hate me so much. I guess that's another person I've disappointed. Maybe that's what he should have called me. Disappointment. If you know how things are going to be or turn out it is a disappointment isn't it?"

Logan walked out of the room and found Jubilee sobbing in the hall. "Now do you understand?" Logan asked softly as he hugged her.

"Oh Wolvie…I just wanted…I didn't mean…" She sobbed.

"I know kid," Logan sighed. "I know."

Jubilee sobbed in Logan's arms. "Damn you Trask," Logan hissed. "When I find you your kid ain't gonna be the only one hooked up to a machine the rest of his life!"


	49. Meanwhile at the Dreadnok Camp

**Meanwhile at the Dreadnok Camp**

Meanwhile at the Dreadnok compound in Florida, things were not exactly quiet on the home front. "If you don't pass me the ketchup right now you little twerp I am going to tear you to shreds!" Mystique screamed.

"Yeah if you can waddle your fat body over here," Zanya snarled. The Dreadnoks were all eating chicken and donuts at a huge table.

"Nice try but you know damn well that I'm not going to show for at least another month and a half!" Mystique snapped. "I'm not that far along in my pregnancy!"

"Who said anything about being pregnant?" Zanya snapped back. "I'm talking about your hips! Your butt should have a sign saying 'Wide Load'!"

"Yeah that's tellin' her!" Zarana howled and gave her niece a high five.

"You're going to get a **headstone** saying 'Here lies a…" Mystique began, holding her knife in a threatening way.

"ENOUGH!" Zartan shouted as his fist pounded the table. "Can't you ladies…and I use the term loosely…Keep your traps shut for one meal?"

"Sure," Zarana said. "Just put a muzzle on old Bluey here!"

"I'll put **you** in a cast!" Mystique stood up.

"Better women than you have tried," Zarana stood up. "You wanna go?"

"Oh I'll go all right…" Mystique made a fist.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Zartan roared before both women could get into a fight. "SIT DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU!" The women did so.

"And they complain about our table manners," Monkeywrench snickered.

"Shaddap!" Zanya threw a chicken bone at his head.

"All right…" Zartan glared at them. "Now I realize that the situation is a bit…tense. Like it or not Mystique is carrying my child and a future Dreadnok so there will be no fighting. At least until after the kid is born."

"Yeah that's fair," Buzzer shrugged. "I mean you wouldn't want the little joey to be born all deformed or anything right?"

"As long as it doesn't take after its mother **anything **is an improvement!" Zarana glared at Mystique.

"You know you're not exactly a shining apple on the family tree either?" Mystique snarled. "More like a pile of dog..."

"QUIET!" Zartan shouted. "And Mystique as long as you live here you have to abide by the rules! Understand?"

"What kind of rule is it that forces me to be strip searched by you every night before I go to sleep?" Mystique hissed.

"Okay **way** too much information here!" Zanya yelled, holding her hands over her ears.

"Well there goes **my** appetite!" Zandar threw down his chicken.

"How many times do we have to tell you people **not** to discuss your sex life at the dinner table?" Zarana shouted. "Or anywhere else in front of us. We don't want to hear it!"

"Yes we do!" Monkeywrench shouted.

"Go right ahead!" Buzzer agreed.

"We don't mind!" Torch said.

"It is quite fascinating," Road Pig remarked. "YEAH!"

"We want details!" Ripped nodded his head excidedly.

"Pistol," Mystique said casually holding her hand out. Zartan handed her one. "SHUT UP YOU FREAKS!" She fired it at the Dreadnoks, causing them to scatter except for the immediate family members. "Thank you…" She handed it back to Zartan. "And who's to say my child will be a Dreadnok?"

"Hello? Take a look who the father is!" Zanya snapped. "Unless by some miracle it's not…"

"Thirteen paternity tests, two genetic scans **and **a dead rabbit can't all be wrong!" Mystique groaned. "Believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled about this situation either!"

"Yes, well we are all just going to have to make do with what we have and deal with it!" Zartan snapped. "So let's try to be one happy family shall we?"

"Yeah the Manson family meets the Menendez family," Mystique growled.

"This hasn't exactly been a picnic for us either sweetheart!" Zarana hissed.

"Don't you sweetheart me you…" Mystique began when she noticed Torch flying across the room.

"Mystique…" Torch gasped. "Someone at the door for you."

Sabertooth walked in with the Dreadnoks cringing behind him. "Oh goody," Zanya grunted. "Just what we need, another psychotic over for dinner."

"What the hell is all this?" Zandar asked. "Just who do you think you are…" Sabertooth grabbing his neck and squeezing it cut him off.

"Stuff it Pinky," Sabertooth growled. "Me and Misty here have business!"

"Ah Sabertooth so glad you could join us," Zartan sighed. "If you'd be so kind to put down my brother and pull up a chicken wing…"

Sabertooth glared at him. "It's all right, he's with us," Mystique sighed. "He's the one that busted me out of prison."

"Yeah well," Sabertooth dropped Zandar. "Magneto was really ticked off at you failing like that."

"We have bigger problems right now," Mystique sighed. "We have to get rid of Creed and we need these idiots help to do it. I'm not exactly at the top of my game thanks to **him**!" She glared at Zartan.

"What happened? He knock you up or something?" Sabertooth guffawed. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on her face. "You **serious**?"

"I'm afraid so," Zarana grunted.

Sabertooth looked at Zartan. "Sorry pal. Boy are **you **in for it! I should know."

"You were hardly Mr. Sensitive you know?" Mystique snapped. "Besides it wasn't exactly my fault that Creed turned out the way he did!"

"You were never mother of the year to begin with!" Sabertooth snarled.

"Oh and **you** were a good father?" Mystique snapped. "What a laugh!"

"Hey, I was around the kid a lot more than you were!" Creed snapped.

"Yeah and look what happened! You stuck him alone in the woods while you went out for beer! Some parenting skills!" Mystique snapped back.

"Hang on!" Torch held up his hands. "Creed? As in that guy on TV Graydon Creed? The bloke running for President?"

"Unfortunately," Mystique huffed. "But he's not going to live to see the primaries if I have something to say about it!"

"Oh I have a feeling whatever you've planned is going to be real good," Sabertooth growled. Then he pricked his ears and sniffed the air. "You expecting company?"

"Not really," Zartan took out his weapon. "Let's go greet our guests."

"It's a Cobra chopper!" Ripper called out as it landed in a nearby clearing.

"No really? I thought it was a flying elephant," Mystique said casually.

"What is this? Bloody Visiting Day or something?" Buzzer snapped.

"I told you we needed a new base, Dad!" Zanya yelled as Destro walked up to them wearing a gold helmet.

"Destro what the hell are you doing here?" Zarana snapped. "Thought you said you'd rather be caught dead than visit our camp?"

"Obviously circumstances have changed," He told them. "Let me come to the point, I'm planning a takeover of Cobra and the world. Anyone interested?"

They looked at each other. "How much are you willing to pay?" Zartan asked.

"How much do you want?" Destro grinned. "That offer goes to you two as well." He indicated Mystique and Sabertooth.

"I ain't interested in money," Sabertooth snarled.

"Well then how about tearing your enemies to shreds and loads more violence than you can handle to dish out?" Destro asked.

"It's a start," Sabertooth grinned.

**What is Destro planning? What effect will this have on the Joes, X-Men and Misfits? Next up, Evan's trial is beginning and things really start to get into motion!**


	50. The Trial of the Century Begins

**The Trial of the Century Begins**

"All right students," Emma turned on the television in the Hellion's classroom at the Massachusetts Academy. "Prepare to witness history in your lifetime."

"History, shmistory," Beef snorted. "It doesn't take a genius to know how **this **will turn out!"

"And you would know wouldn't you Beef?" Monet casually filed her nails.

"Although I admit I share your skepticism young man, I do believe that the American justice system has **some** merits," Emma told the class. "Particularly for giving us a welcome break for the regular daytime programming."

"What I don't get is why the hell he didn't break out of that dump when he had the chance?" Bevatron asked. "I mean he knows he doesn't have a chance in hell right?"

"Maybe he really is innocent?" Tarot suggested. "I mean if I was in his situation I'd try to prove it no matter what they threw at me."

"That is a possibility," Emma nodded. "The truth is we really don't know what Daniels' motives were for not escaping. It could be something as simple as he really hates Magneto."

"Doesn't everyone?" Jetstream snickered. "All Bucket Head ever does is blow stuff up and steal weapons."

"When he's not experimenting on his own kind," Roulette agreed.

"Yes we all agree that Magneto only cares about preserving mutantkind as long as he is the one in charge," Emma sighed. "But that is not the point here. Think of this as a class project, is Daniels guilty or innocent? That is what we will find out."

"Ooh! Sounds like a little 'extra curricular activity' to me," Empath grinned.

"What? You gotta be kidding me?" Bevatron snapped. "What the hell do we care if some lower evolved mutant gets off or not?"

"Lower evolved?" Catseye glared at him. "Catseye does not like that phrase."

"Nor do I," Emma gave Bevatron a cold stare. "What have I told you about saying things like that in **my** classroom?"

"Uh oh…" Monet gulped.

"Somebody's gonna get it," Jetstream snickered in a sing song voice.

"Hey I wasn't talking about Catseye or anything," Bevatron backpedaled. "I mean, the X-Men are our enemies right? Besides the guy left them to live in a sewer! How smart could he be?"

"Bevatron…" Emma glared at him. "Stifle yourself!" She sent a massive headache his way along with an extra stab of pain. Bevatron screamed and passed out. "Sleeping in class Bevatron? Well it looks like you'll have to serve one of my famous detentions. Anyone else have some comments?" No one said anything. "Good."

"Ms. Frost," Tarot raised her hand. "What did you mean before about finding out if Daniels is innocent or guilty? Can't you just go into his mind to find out?"

"An astute observation my dear," Emma nodded. "I have already tried, only to discover somehow Mr. Daniels has some kind of mental blocks placed in his mind."

"Xavier?" Jetstream asked.

"Possibly…" Emma mused. "Or another telepath. The point is I cannot figure out from the source what really happened. So I guess we're just going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Meaning?" Monet asked.

"We're going to find out the truth of what happened that night," Emma said. "One way or another. Step one: We find out who the key players are. Then we will investigate them thoroughly."

"And then what?" Catseye asked.

"Well that all depends on what we discover now doesn't it?" Emma grinned. A tone from her cell phone rang. "What is it now?" She grunted as she looked at it. "Excuse me class." She walked outside.

"Wonder what's up?" Beef mused. He and Jetstream got up to listen at the door.

"Ms. Frost isn't going to like that you're spying on her!" Catseye warned.

"Shh!" Monet shushed her.

"I specifically told you not to call me here," Emma hissed into the phone. She waited a beat. "I will talk to you later. Tomorrow, fine. Look here, just because you have invested a certain amount of money into my company doesn't give you the right to…Oh really? Well we will see about that!" She hung up. "Bitch!"

She then said. "Beef, Jetstream…I see the two of you will be joining Bevatron in detention." She glared at them.

"Oh boy…" Jetstream gulped.

"Told you," Catseye snickered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All rise," The bailiff spoke. "This court is now in session. The honorable Judge Brooks is presiding." The X-Men were all in court to witness the trial as well as Evan's parents. The courtroom was filled to capacity with cameras as well as spectators.

A tall-distinguished African American judge with a beard walked into the courtroom. "Be seated," He said. "The Prosecutor may now begin."

The prosecutor stood up. "The murder of Guy Spears, a well respected businessman was a shocking blow to this community. He was a man who brought jobs to Bayville, donated money to charities. He even helped build the local skate park. However that life was cut down by this…individual…"

He pointed at Evan. Evan was wearing nice pants and shoes. However since he couldn't really put a shirt on, his chest was bare, save for a necktie around his neck. His hands and feet were shackled. "This…mutant. This **creature **took his life without mercy. And the frightening part is that he is only one of a huge number of mutants freely roaming about this city causing destruction. How many of you remember when the Sentinel first showed up? Or when Bayville High was nearly destroyed twice? Or any of the other strange and bizarre instances and phenomena that have plagued this town ever since the Xavier Institute opened it's doors!"

"However, this is the first time that one of them is being held accountable for his actions! Evan Daniels is a menace to society and needs to be put in a place where he cannot harm anyone else," The Prosecutor spoke to the jury. "During this trial you will hear unshakable proof of not only the defendant's guilt, but how dangerous he really is! We will tell you of the vicious attack of the Morlocks on that night. We will show you tapes of not one, but **two** attempted escapes from justice! We will show you that the defendant has a long history of lawless and **violent** behavior! We need to send a message that this type of lawless behavior will not be tolerated! It's time for us to take back our city! And only you can do it! Thank you."

"Well isn't he Mr. Sunshine…" Rogue growled under her breath.

"Easy Rogue," Scott whispered. "We all knew the prosecution is going to play up on people's fears of mutants. We're just going to have to try harder to convince the jury."

"Shh…" Kitty whispered. "Our lawyer is starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jack White spoke. "You are going to hear a lot about the so called 'mutant menace'. True there are those mutants that are dangerous. But Evan Daniels is not one of them. Yes those spikes he has do look menacing. But looks are deceiving, but if you take a hard look at the evidence…and there is a lot of evidence, you will find that the only crime Evan Daniels has committed is the fact that he is a mutant."

"The Prosecution will have you believe that Daniels violently stabbed Mr. Spears to death when the reality is the opposite. Guy Spears was in fact **poisoned **with an unknown substance, not **stabbed to death. **In fact, the so called 'smoking gun' that points to Daniels as a murderer was placed in the body at least an **hour** after he died!"

"You will learn what happened the night of Guy Spears' death. You will learn the fact that the man was creating a poison intended to wipe out an entire group of people. Yes Daniels was part of a group that attacked the Power 8 plant, but only as a last desperate resort! It was not an attack of wanton and random destruction, but an act of **self-defense**! In fact we will prove that Evan Daniels wasn't even **there** the night of the attack! And the only reason he is on trial now, is that he is being made a scapegoat for this crime while the real killers roam free! We will show that there were other people who had equally damaging motives to kill Spears. Motives such as money, power…greed."

Jack took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, you will also know that there were attempts by other groups to free Mr. Daniels. Actually only one attempt. The first so-called attempt was a prison break of **another** mutant, on the **other** side of the prison. In fact Daniels wasn't even the target of that outbreak which turned out to be a group of FOH members in disguise! The defendant rejected the second one by Magneto. He could have run there's no doubt about it. But he chose to stay behind and prove his innocence! Ask yourselves, if he was guilty why didn't he run when he had the chance? Answer: He is **not guilty**! He is an innocent boy! A 16-year-old boy who's only crime is to be born with a gene that makes him different. That makes people afraid of him. He is not a hardened murderer or a monster as the prosecution will have you believe! Despite of how he looks or what he can do, he is a human being."

"Wow," Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he's on our side."

"Very well," Judge Brooks looked at his file. "The Prosecution may now begin its case. Call your first witness."

"Certainly," He stood up. "I'd like to call for my first witness the Defendant's attorney, Jack White." This caused a stir in the court.

"Your honor I fail to see the relevancy of this," Jack stood up.

"I think it's extremely relevant," The Prosecutor said. "I just want to know one thing. Are you a mutant?"

"What?" Jack gasped.

"I think the court should know the reason why anyone would defend a mutant in the first place," The Prosecutor said.

"It's his constitutional right!" Jack snapped.

"That only applies to human beings," The Prosecutor shouted.

"Mutants **are **human you bigoted…" Jack began.

"Quiet!" Judge Brooks slammed down his gavel. "Mr. White is **not **on trial Prosecutor! His personal life is irrelevant!"

"I disagree," The Prosecutor said. "I think it is relevant if it interferes with this trial. I think the American Public deserves to know the truth!" He pointed to the camera.

"I refuse to answer any kind of question that will fuel your witch hunt!" Jack White snapped. "Your honor this has nothing to do with this case!"

"It is if you're using your powers to influence the jury!" The prosecutor shouted.

"All right first thing first! Turn off those cameras!" Judge Brooks pointed to them and pounded his gavel. "I'm ordering a media ban on this. I will not have this court turned into a circus!"

"Answer the question!" Someone in the gallery shouted. "Are you a freak or not?"

"It's well known that Mr. White has a photographic memory as well as an odd pigmentation!" The Prosecutor shouted. "Is that a result of your mutation?"

"It's also known that you sir are a member of the FOH!" White shouted back. "If anyone's motives should be under suspicion it's **yours!**"

"Listen you freak lover…" several people arguing and shouting in the court cut out the Prosecutor.

"ORDER! ORDER! TURN OFF THOSE CAMERAS!" Judge Brooks pounded on the gavel.

"Keep those cameras rolling!" The producers of each network told their cameramen. Soon the cameramen got into a scuffle with the bailiffs. Before anybody knew what was going on some FOH supporters jumped out of the rows and started to attack White.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Evan shouted as he stood up but was restrained by several guards.

"Professor I think we should get out of here…" Kitty gulped as the courtroom got more tumultuous.

"But we can't leave Evan in the middle of this!" Kurt protested. Then someone bumped into him, turning off his image inducer to reveal his true self.

"A MUTANT!" Someone screamed. "IT'S AN ATTACK!" Then people were racing towards the X-Men.

Jean created a barrier to protect them. "Kurt! Get the Professor and the Daniels' out of here!"

"ORDER! ORDER! GET ME MORE BAILIFFS!" Judge Brooks pounded on his gavel as a riot broke out in his courtroom. "YOU'RE ALL OUT OF ORDER! AND TURN THOSE DAMN CAMERAS OFF!"

Back at the Massachusetts Academy Emma was watching all of this with amusement. "I love the American Legal System," She shook her head.

"Yeah Law and Order looks kind of dull compared to this," Beef chuckled.

"The War in Iraq looks dull compared to this," Monet told him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several hours later back at the Xavier mansion. "God whoever heard of delaying a trial so they could get a new prosecutor?" Jean held her head as if she had a headache.

"Day one of the trial and there's already been a riot!" Kurt groaned. "Professor maybe its best that I don't go to the courthouse anymore. As much as I'd love to see Evan…I don't want him to get killed."

"What happened wasn't your fault Kurt," Xavier sighed.

"How's Jack doing?" Ororo asked.

"I'm fine," Jack walked in with a black eye. "Other than this shiner on my head. My legal career is another story."

"Oh no," Ororo looked at him in horror. "What happened?"

"I had to confess to the Judge I was a mutant," Jack told him. "It was in his chambers supposedly in private. But somehow the information got blabbed to the press not even ten minutes after I told him. I suspect the secretary."

"Mr. White I'm sorry," Jean said. "Are they going to disbar you or anything?"

"No but let's just say that this is going to be the last high profile case I'm going to be doing for my firm," Jack sighed. "I'm not being fired at least. But…"

"We're not going to need another lawyer are we?" Vi asked.

"No I'm staying," Jack shook his head. "Somebody has to take a stand against these bigots. It just would be easier if Evan had a human lawyer representing him. I have a feeling some of the jurors might end up a bit prejudiced because of this."

"I heard they had to send one juror away for giving another juror a split lip," Jamie said.

"This is a nightmare," Carl groaned. "My boy is gonna fry before they even convict him!"

"It doesn't look good does it?" Vi whispered.

"Patience Vi," Ororo held her hand. "We'll get through this. I promise."

"If we survive it," Vi sighed.


	51. The Bad Guys They Are A Plotting

**The Bad Guys They are A Plotting**

"Calm down Gyrich," Eddington spoke into the phone. "The important thing is that they haven't connected you to Trask. Well not yet. Only a select few people know about Project Widewake. So you're perfectly safe. Don't worry I've already found another location for Trask to start up again overseas. Where? Some backwater little island of the coast of West Africa. No you won't have any problems with the natives. Trust me, they barely know how to make soap, let alone…Will you stop complaining? Think of it as a working tropical vacation. You're only going to be there until Trask gets settled in. You'll be out way before the monsoon season hits. All right maybe not the monsoon season, whatever they call the bad weather there. No I don't think they have an active volcano. I'm pretty sure it's dormant. I'll send you the details. Goodbye!"

Eddington shook his head as he looked at the report from General Hawk. "I can't believe Trask botched up a simple thing like keeping a Joe hostage! No wonder he's worried about a mutant takeover. They're slightly smarter than he is. Of course a wet banana peel is slightly smarter than he is so that's not saying much. But this report about what sonny boy saw that bothers me."

"This is not good," Eddington thought aloud as he read. "Not one but **two **precogs seeing the same visions? Perhaps I should look into alternatives just in case the Sentinels fail. They are machines after all. And machines aren't always reliable. Perhaps I should have mutants of my own? That's not a bad idea."

He punched a few buttons and made a call. "Hello Malcolm? Eddington here. You were talking to me about a certain old project you were working on. I'd like to restart it. That's right, a new and improved Weapon X. And in return I'd seriously consider your other project you described to me. Project Neverland…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emma Frost glided down the hallways to her corporate office. Well what used to be her office. "You selfish little witch," Emma barged in. "You're not even here a week and already you're trying to take over my company!"

"**Our **company dear sister," Adrienne Frost, her older sister purred as she rearranged the files on the computer. She was wearing a conservative tan business suit and had long ash blonde hair. She took a casual glance at Emma's white halter top and white low-rise jeans. "And people think that our little sister is the exhibitionist of the family."

"I built Frost International all on my own," Emma snapped. "Without any help from Father's money or anyone else's!"

"No, you just used your telepathic abilities," Her sister snarled.

"In business you take what advantages you have and put them to work dear sister," Emma purred.

"Oh I know that lesson. I've learned it well," Adrienne glared at her. "And I also know the importance of making friends in business. A concept you never grasped."

"There are no friends in business," Emma snarled. "Merely allies. I brought you into this company so I could give you an opportunity."

"No, you allowed me in so that you could have more time playing teacher to those children you are so fond of," Adrienne snorted. "I thought Father broke that ridiculous fantasy of yours, but again he underestimated you."

"Training the future generation of leaders and soldiers is a very large task," Frost told her. "Someone has to do it. And I can't mold their minds and run **my** company full time now can I? Besides it's not as if you had anything better to do. Since Father's company was going bankrupt anyway."

"That was not my fault!" Adrienne snarled. "By the time Father died and I finally got control of the business those back stabbing leeches on the board of directors had siphoned off nearly everything! It took me over two years to get out of the red!"

"And it would have been longer if I hadn't given you the money and allowed both corporations to merge," Frost pointed out. "Yes you do get to run the business, when I need you to. But the bottom line is that I am in charge. You are merely a high priced underling. Have I made myself **clear?**"

"It really galls me that Father never knew what you really were," She snarled at Emma. "He died before realizing what kind of person you are!"

"No what really galls you is that even though you were older you were always considered **second best** to me," Emma snarled. "Actually Father preferred Christian and Cordeila to you. And you **know** how he felt about them."

"Even he wouldn't have turned his company over to a freak!" Adrienne snapped.

"He gave it to you, after I turned it down!" Emma snarled. "Oh no wait, that was after Cordelia turned it down. First me, then that charming executive who had a heart attack after sleeping with those prostitutes, then Cordelia, **then** you."

Adrienne fumed silently. "I don't need to read your mind to know that you're miffed sister dear," Emma continued.

"You **can't** read it thanks to Cordelia," Adrienne glared at her.

"Why she agreed to put those shields in your mind I will never know," Emma sighed. "Oh well it doesn't matter. As long as you know your **place.** Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Adrienne said tersely.

"There's a very nice window office down the hall," Emma told her. "It's **almost **as big as mine. You should be quite comfortable there. I expect everything of yours moved out of my office by evening." Emma left.

Adrienne waited until she was gone before she picked up a coffee cup and threw it against the wall. "Don't be so sure, sister," She growled. "I'm not going **anywhere!** Not if I can help it." She took a deep breath and then punched in a number on her cell phone. "Hello. It's me. Oh you're welcome. I'm always happy to make a donation to a worthy cause. But right now I have something more important to give you. Some information you might find very interesting…" Adrienne grinned a sinister grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah another day, another step closer to Cobra's glorious conquest of Earth," Cobra Commander hummed as he walked into his quarters. "This new plan of Destro gave me sounds brilliant. Attacking the nations from within! Soon computer networks will come crashing down, power outages, rampant chaos in the streets. How I love it so."

"Oh really?" A dark skinned blonde woman wearing a skintight cat outfit appeared. "That sounds like fun."

"Who are you? Oh wait that's right, I requested some entertainment for the evening," Cobra Commander nodded.

"Oh you're going to be entertained all right Hoody Baby," The woman purred as she slunk up to him. "That's what Candy does best."

"Ooh! Cobra Commander likes Candy," He grinned underneath his hood. "Just one question, are you being paid by the hour or is this one of those frequent customer deals?"

"Don't worry," Candy put her arms on his shoulders. "All you need to think about is how good this is gonna be. Destro sent me."

"He's paying! Good!" Cobra Commander nodded. Then he stopped. "Wait a minute, Destro never pays for my…uh, dates!"

"Oh he wanted to make sure you were well taken care of," Candy grinned. "So why don't you sit down, relax and have a **seat**!" She immediately kneed him in the groin and followed it up by whacking him in the face.

"AAAAGGHH! YOU CRAZY WHACK JOB! YOU'RE GOING TO…." He heard the click of a rifle behind him. "Pay?" He looked up and saw Destro and two of his guards pointing rifles at him.

"Excellent work Lilian," Destro grinned.

"Anything for you babe," Lilian removed her wig to reveal her long black hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Cobra Commander screamed. "Guards! Seize him!"

"Not a bad idea," Destro snapped his fingers and several guards ran in, surrounding Cobra Commander.

"What is going on here?" Cobra Commander screamed.

"It's called a takeover you moron," Destro grinned as he aimed a huge gun at him. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. Much…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Does anybody know what the hell Cobra Commander is thinking this time?" Firefly snarled. He and several other Cobra elite were in the planning room. "We've been here for over an hour! Time is money."

"Some of us get paid by the hour," Scrap Iron grinned. "So that statement is very accurate."

"Yes, well others of us…" Xamot began.

"Have a company to run," Tomax ended. "Do you have any idea how many lawyers…"

"And other politicians," Xamot added.

"We could have paid off by now?" Both of them snapped.

"Oh shut up and enjoy your free drinks," Mindbender snapped as he sipped the wine several young beauties were handing out. "You're going to need them when he starts talking."

"Speaking of talking where's the Baroness?" Tomax asked as he took a sip.

"Probably with Destro," Xamot said to his brother.

"Those two are joined at the hip," They remarked.

"Look who's talking," Scrap Iron huffed. "Now that I think about it where are the Dreadnoks? Not like Zartan and his ilk to be late."

"Yeah those blighters wouldn't miss any chance to charge Cobra with overtime," Major Bludd snarled. "If I wanted to sit around I would still be in prison."

"Don't worry Major," Destro walked in flanked by Lilian, Zartan, Mystique and Sabertooth. "This will be worth your while I assure you."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Mindbender screamed as he pointed at Mystique and Sabertooth.

"Now Doctor is that any way to speak to your former boss," Zartan tisked.

"Boss? You tricked us by pretending to be Cobra Commander!" Tomax yelled.

"You cost us millions of dollars and nearly ran Cobra into the ground!" Xamot snapped.

"I lost my position because of you!" Scrap Iron snapped.

"You were lucky! She sent me to the Xavier Institute where I nearly got killed," Firefly grunted.

"You freaks got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did!" Major Bludd grabbed his pistol. He was immediately disarmed by Sabertooth who then grabbed him by the neck, starting to crush his windpipe.

"Sabertooth, release him," Destro waved. "I'm afraid after his last experience with mutants, the good major has developed a bit of a phobia."

"That damn freak Toad nearly killed me!" Bludd screamed as Sabertooth dropped him. "I'd nearly been crippled for life!"

"Yes if not for **my **invention," Destro snapped his fingers and the assistants carrying the trays left. A screen appeared and images of strange robotics were shown on it. "I take it you are all familiar with nanites?"

"Yes tiny little microscopic robots that can be programmed to do nearly anything," Scrap Iron waved his hand. "We know all about that. Fused Bludd's spine together."

"Yes and I used them to help Zartan with his unfortunate skin condition three years ago," Mindbender nodded. "You know, when he was allergic to sunlight? I take it you've found another use for them?"

"Well they are very versatile machines," Destro remarked. "As we speak I have strategically planted them in several areas throughout the United States where they currently will do nothing but reproduce until I send a very specific signal."

"A signal which then will cause the nanites to disrupt and destroy computer networks," Xamot said.

"All over the country enabling us to take control," Tomax finished.

"We know this, Cobra Commander told us about this plan **months** ago!" The Twins snapped.

"Where is he anyway?" Mindbender asked.

"That is not important," Destro grinned. "I am in control of Cobra now."

"What do you mean **you're **in charge now?" Mindbender shouted.

"Exactly what he said," Mystique told him. "You really should learn to listen better."

"Where is Cobra Commander?" Mindbender snapped. "And where's the Baroness? Why isn't she here?"

"The Baroness has been…" Destro paused. "Replaced. "Gentlemen, and lady meet Lilian, also known as Mistress Armada, my new second in command."

"Charmed I'm sure," Lilian grinned.

"What the hell is going on?" Mindbender gasped. "Don't tell me you've replaced your paramour for another? And what happened to Cobra Commander?"

"What do you care?" Mystique folded her arms. "Time was when you couldn't wait to get rid of him!"

"She does have a point," Firefly said.

"Let me come to the point," Destro said. "Cobra has needed new leadership for a long time. New blood within its ranks. Therefore I've made a few staff changes to make sure that our newest plan for world domination succeeds."

"And if we don't go along with it?" Major Bludd sneered.

"Well then let me show you something you might find educational," Destro pushed a button on his wrist. "You know those nanites holding your spine together, Bludd? What if they decided to…take a coffee break?"

Bludd fell to the floor screaming. The other Cobras recoiled in horror as Bludd's body made a very unnatural contortion. "Take a good look my friends," Destro kicked the prone figure. "This could be any of you if you choose to defy me."

"Us?" Scrap Iron asked.

"Yes," Destro grinned. "I took the liberty of putting in a few of my nanites in the wine you all were drinking. Did you know nanites can even be DNA specific?"

"I should have known it was too good to be true…" Xamot grunted.

"Cobra never gives free drinks!" Tomax snapped.

"Nearly everyone in this room is now laced with nanites," Destro said. "With the exception of the most loyal," He indicated Lilian. "Those of us with healing factors," He indicated Sabertooth. "And those who have so many enemies they want to destroy and so little time," He indicated Mystique.

"Not to mention paid off," Mindbender hissed.

"And pregnant," Lilian sneered at Mystique.

"I suggest you all think very clearly before crossing me," Destro told them. "We will reconvene in one hour to go over our plans of conquest." He left the room but not before restoring Bludd.

Bludd managed to get to his knees with an agonizing yell. "I knew I should have stayed in jail!" He gasped.

"I hate to say it but Destro's got us right where he wants us," Mindbender grunted. "I knew the man was ruthless but I could never dream he'd be this ruthless!"

"More ruthless than normal if he's willing to dispose of his dear Baroness…" Xamot began.

"For another paramour…" Tomax agreed.

"Something is not right here…" They said together.

"Doesn't matter," Scrap Iron snapped. "If we don't do what he says we're all toast!"

_Not me, _Firefly grinned to himself. _I didn't drink the wine…Now how do I use that to my advantage?_


	52. Ms Cooper Meets The Misfits

**Ms. Cooper Meets the Misfits**

Valerie Cooper the new head of the Department of Mutant Affairs cautiously stepped down from the helicopter. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and subconsciously adjusted her turquoise dress suit. Holding her briefcase she stepped forward to meet with General Hawk and Beach Head. "General Hawk I presume?"

"Ms. Cooper," Hawk saluted out of respect. "Welcome to the Pit."

Valerie nodded. She looked at Beach Head. "Who's the Green Power Ranger?"

"This is Beach Head, one of my command staff," Hawk introduced him.

Valerie nodded. "Of course, Sgt. Sneeden my apologies. I didn't recognize you from your file picture." She neglected to mention the fact that the getup he was wearing would be hard for anyone to recognize.

"Understandable Ms. Cooper," Beach Head remarked in a non committal tone.

"Shall we go inside?" Hawk escorted her to the inside of the base. "I take it you're here to observe the Misfits first hand?"

"Now that there is an actual Department of Mutant Affairs one of the first duties of my job is to gather as much data on mutants as I possibly can," Valerie told him. "Naturally the Joes' mutant team would need to be evaluated. I must commend you General, on your foresight in creating this team."

"Well it just sort of happened," Hawk said honestly as they entered his office. "Ms. Cooper there are some things you need to be aware of…"

"I was fully briefed on the GI Joe team and several of your missions," Ms. Cooper raised her hand. "Both mutant and non-mutant related. I am fully aware of your team's…eccentricities. However considering some of the circumstances that several of these missions occurred, it's hardly surprising." She sat down and looked at her notes. "Cobra creating an emperor to lead it's army as well as several troops from the DNA of history's most ruthless conquerors, cloning dinosaurs, creating a small battalion of ghosts…"

"I know it seems far fetched but those instances really happened," Beach Head told her.

"Far-fetched is putting it mildly," She told him. "Encounters with people with ESP abilities, mutates and mutants, several other non human races including the Primorg, Atlanteans, and a prehistoric race of snake people that once ruled the earth before humans did in a place called…Cobra-La? Did I just read that right?"

"Well…" Hawk shrugged. "Yes. We believe Cobra Commander himself is a member of that race. It's a long story."

"I know," She shook her head as she read the file. "According to my sources your team has even encountered Egyptian Gods and aliens...Who sent you back through time?"

"Well not exactly," Beach Head said. "You see the aliens dropped some kind of machine part when Cobra attacked them. In the explosion somehow a lot of us and some Cobras got transported back to ancient Greece where…" He caught a look at her. "I know it sounds like a bad episode from the X-Files. If I wasn't there I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Yes well my sources are unimpeachable," Valerie told him. "Otherwise I would believe the same thing."

"The Jugglers right?" Hawk asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know you can't directly answer that but…"

"You assume correctly," Valerie said. "May I be perfectly frank? Even if only half of what I have been privy to about your missions is true, it is obvious that the GI Joe team is the most qualified group of individuals to deal with mutants not only in America, but also the world. Quite frankly if it wasn't for the threat Cobra presented I'd have recommended the Joes would be reassigned to dealing with mutants full time."

"So you're putting together your own team?" Beach Head asked.

"Correct," She nodded. "With your help and help from SHEILD I hope to have a fully qualified team of peacekeepers charged with the task of capturing rogue mutants and studying mutant DNA by the end of the year. I may be wary of the danger mutants cause but I am not looking for bigots. I want individuals who can put aside their personal hesitations and do their jobs."

"So what do you need?" Hawk asked.

"Right now I need information," Valerie told him. "Before I see how the Misfits perform I'd like to confirm a few things. Now the Delgado family has been raised on this base, am I correct? All five of them?"

"Six," Hawk corrected. "Shipwreck adopted a baby boy a short time ago."

"Ah yes," Valerie made some notes. "The one with the bird mutation. I remember. But they're not the only children that have been raised on this base, have they?"

"If you are referring to Marissa Fairborne she is currently attending school according to her parent's wishes," Hawk told her.

"Yes the daughter of Flint and Lady Jaye," Valerie said. "But I wasn't referring to her. The one I want to know about is William Kessler."

"Kessler?" Hawk's eyebrows raised. "What do you know about Kessler?"

"Very little," Valerie said. "Especially since nearly all references to his existence were classified 'Extremely Top Secret'. I do know this, when Storm Shadow the ninja first defected to the Joe team sixteen years ago he brought a ten year old boy with him." She took out a picture of a brown haired boy. "He lived here at the Pit off and on for nine years before he completely disappeared. I take it he was the ninja's apprentice?"

"Yes," Hawk nodded. "And no he was not a mutant."

"I didn't ask if he was," Valerie said.

"No, but you were going to," Hawk pointed out.

"Well you have to admit this is quite suspicious," Valerie said. "All his medical files were either destroyed or they're in a file someplace I haven't found."

"Ninjas," Hawk shrugged. "You know how they love their secrecy."

"Hmph," Valerie's tone indicated that she did not quite believe him. "However if you say he is not a mutant I will take your word for it. I would like more data on mutants you have however."

"I was told you would," Hawk gave her a disk. "On this disk are not only all the files on the Misfits, but any information we have on mutants, mutates and Espers."

"All right I know a mutate is someone without an x-gene who was mutated but what exactly is an Esper?" Valerie asked.

"An Esper is someone who has some psychic abilities but does not have an X-Gene and is **not **mutated," Beach Head told her. "They used to be called psyonics back in the 80's."

"You mean these people are real?" Valerie asked. "I thought they only existed in comic books."

"Our head medic is one," Hawk smiled. "He's a healer."

"There's also a few witches and sorcerers around as well," Beach Head shrugged. "But most of them are pretty low key."

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," Valerie shook her head. "I suppose it's not a bad idea to know these things. If you don't mind I'd like to meet with these Misfits now."

"Right this way," Hawk got up and showed her. "One of them is currently in the Med Bay assisting Lifeline."

"Yes the one called Dragonfly," Valerie remembered from her notes. "She's studying to be a medic?"

"Not a bad idea considering," Beach Head told her.

"There is something I should warn you," Hawk told her. "Dragonfly is still a bit self conscious about her appearance. Don't be surprised if she's a little nervous around you."

Valerie didn't say anything. As soon as she walked in it was obvious why the girl was nervous around strangers as she got a good view of her wings and antennae. At the moment the girl was tending to a Joe's wounds. "Okay Snow Job what exactly did you say to Scarlet that was so bad she shot you well…Where she shot you?" Lina asked delicately.

The red headed snow trooper was currently in a delicate position himself. He was lying face down wearing only his boxer shorts. Protruding from his posterior were two small arrows. "Let's just say I made a stupid comment about her relationships with Duke and Snake Eyes and just leave it at that…" He moaned. "Although to be fair this isn't **half **as painful as what those two did to me before that!"

"Come on Dragonfly we have to prep the patient," Bree said. "This is the fun part of the job."

"Oh no you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do are ya?" Snow Job whimpered.

"Uh, maybe we should talk to her later?" Hawk gulped as he did an about face.

"Good idea," Beach Head gulped.

"Yes…" Valerie followed them just in time. "I think that would be wise."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Snow Job screamed. "IT'S COLD IN HERE!"

"Let's go off to the Misfit House shall we?" Hawk started to walk faster.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING THOSE HANDS?" Snow Job screamed. "I'M NOT HURT THERE! BREE WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THIS GIRL?"

"I agree…" Valerie gulped walking even faster.

Soon they were in a jeep off to the Misfit House. "The Misfit House is important not only as a base," Hawk told Valerie. "But it provides a psychological support to them. A sense of stability."

"I notice there are no gates around the house. Are you sure it's safe to let them run around loose?" Valerie asked as they pulled up. "What if they try to run away?"

"Run away?" Beach Head scoffed. "Run **away**? Oh that's a good one! Yeah! If **only **that would happen!"

"Ms. Cooper," Hawk said sternly. "These mutants are fellow soldiers, not prisoners. Besides for most of them, there's nowhere else for them to go."

"Don't you think it's coddling them that they live in a house and that they have their own rooms?" Valerie asked.

"Considering this is the first real home a lot of these kids have ever had…" Hawk began when a boom interrupted him. "Oh no…"

"COME BACK WITH MY BRA SHIPWRECK!" Cover Girl screamed as she chased him.

"I DON'T HAVE IT! POLLY HAS IT!" Shipwreck shouted.

"POLLY YOU GET BACK HERE!" Althea screamed as several of the Misfits chased the bird all around.

"Yeah you were supposed to snatch Lance's underwear!" Daria shouted as the triplets flew around.

"WHAT?" Lance screamed as the ground shook.

"Uh, their rooms do have locks on them don't they?" Valerie gulped.

"Oh yeah…" Hawk nodded. "Not that they do much good anyway..."

"Time for a hug Beach Head!" Fred opened his arms.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Beach Head screamed.

"They're never going to leave are they?" Valerie came to a realization.

"Not in a million years," Hawk sighed as Beach Head tried to escape Fred's bear hug.

"If this is what we're stuck with…" Valerie blinked. "We're going to need more mutants."

"I think you'd better check out the X-Men next," Hawk told her as Beach Head struggled to free himself from Fred's grasp. "They're slightly more stable."

"Slightly?" Valerie blinked. "What do you mean by **slightly**?"

**Next: Valerie meets the X-Men and finds even more shocking surprises! Speaking of surprises, what's the deal with this William Kessler? Who is he really? You'll have to wait and see!**


	53. Ms Cooper Goes to the Xavier Institute

**Ms. Cooper Goes to the Xavier Institute**

"**Who's** already here?" Logan asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"Ms. Valerie Cooper," Xavier told him, realizing that this meeting was not going as well as he thought it would. "She's requested a tour of the Institute."

"And you want **me** to baby sit her?" Logan snarled.

"I would like you to assist me in showing her what a positive influence the Xavier Institute can be," Xavier reworded it.

"And why again didn't you just say **no**?" Logan snapped. "Or at the very least send someone **else** to do it? Storm! Beast! Jean! Hell even Thunderbird would be better than…No he wouldn't, but anybody **else **would!"

"She specifically requested to meet with you," Xavier told him. "Apparently she has read the Weapon X files SHIELD has."

"Oh and she wants to see if the resident psychopath is ready for a rubber room or something like that?" Logan asked.

"It's just that she has…concerns about your status," Xavier said. "Logan you were part of a project that not even the Pentagon was aware of. Believe it or not the thought of unauthorized mutant experimentation makes a lot of lawmakers nervous."

"You mean it's the 'unauthorized' part that's making them nervous," Logan scoffed.

"Logan, you know with Magneto building up his forces and Cobra's rumored of creating more mutant armies the pressure of us defeating the Mutant Registration Act grows every day," Xavier said.

"Yeah I heard from Hawk about that," Logan sighed. "So old Snake Face is back in the business of making mutant armies huh?"

"I'm afraid that's a very real possibility," Xavier told him. "The genetic experiments as well as the fusion of animal DNA to Cobra soldiers in the late 80's is still a sore subject in the government. Especially since a lot of it was done before the end of the Cold War."

"You can skip the history lesson Charles," Logan told him. "I **lived **it, remember?"

"Yes but how much of it do you **remember**?" Valerie Cooper walked in the room with Jean. "That's what I want to know."

"Valerie Cooper I presume," Logan looked at her.

"Yes," Valerie nodded. "Let me cut to the chase, Project Rebirth was not the only super solider program the US government was a part of. In the late seventies to the mid eighties the Soviet Union had a secret cadre that had decided to create an army of super soldiers and use them to attack the United States from within its own borders. Our government got a hold of this project and infiltrated it. The plan was to create the soldiers but use them against the Soviet Union. In other words to sabotage the project from within."

"But something went wrong," Logan surmised.

"Yes," Valerie nodded. "Long story short the army they created was too large for them to control."

"How large?" Logan asked.

"It was estimated that there were two hundred and fifty eight total," She said.

"Two…hundred and fifty eight?" Logan gasped. "Where the hell did they get so many?"

"A lot of them were either orphans or homeless people," Valerie told him. "Some were volunteers. Thirty of them were actually bred in the program."

"My god…" Jean gasped.

"Eventually the soldiers revolted against both sides," Valerie continued. "Neither us nor the Soviet Union was in control. It was a bloody battle with high casualties on all sides. Nearly every scientist and soldier involved with the project was killed. And those that weren't soon disappeared."

"I never heard about any of this," Xavier mused as he looked at the files.

"Of course not," Valerie told him. "You think the government would announce to the entire American population that several of our enemies and allies were making super soldiers right under their noses using taxpayer money?"

"Just how many of these mutated soldiers survived?" Jean asked.

"We estimate the number to be between fifty and one hundred and seven," Valerie told her. "That depends on how many of the ones we knew about actually died or just faked their own deaths. As it is we only know the whereabouts of 45 of them."

"Forty five?" Jean blinked. _Professor do you think Cerebro has picked them up?_

The newest version of Cerebro most definitely… Xavier frowned. He turned to Valerie. "Why exactly are you telling us this?"

"I've heard about your mutant finding machine," Valerie told him. "Cerebro is it? Don't bother asking me how, let's just say I have a few contacts. And no, it wasn't anyone in GI Joe. We'd like you to track them down for us."

"You mean do your dirty work by hunting down mutants?" Logan growled.

"Potentially **dangerous** mutants that are most likely killers," Valerie glared at him. "We know that several of them are working with Cobra, Hydra, A few foreign governments of which the United States is not exactly on friendly terms with…There are even a few that have worked their way into Organized Crime. Do I really need to continue?"

"I understand your concerns Ms. Cooper…" Xavier began. "However I'm not sure…"

"Xavier I am not requesting that you hunt down orphans and little lost children," Valerie told him sarcastically. "This list is made up of **fully grown** soldiers and killers. God only knows how many of these maniacs are still running around loose! Mutants already have enough bad publicity as it is. Do you really need any more?" She threw down a Spanish newspaper. "Yesterday a mutant destroyed a hotel in Madrid. The same one who terrorized Paris. It was rumored that the FOH was trying to recruit and set up a chapter there. They were all killed along with twenty other people."

_Lucas… _Jean's eyes widened.

"Legion," Xavier said eyeing the newspaper.

"So you do know him?" Valerie folded her arms.

"We've had run-ins with him before," Xavier sighed. "A very disturbed young man."

"Disturbed? So far this kid has killed at least a hundred and seven people with his antics! Disturbed is the understatement of the year!" Valerie snapped. "You can't seriously tell me you'd allow this sort of thing to continue!"

"No," Xavier said softly. "I can't."

"I'd like all the information you have on him including his whereabouts," Valerie told him. "We need to get him under control before he does any more damage."

"That might be difficult," Xavier sighed. "He's learned to shield himself from Cerebro. Most likely Magneto has helped him with that."

"How could Magneto know how to do that?" Valerie asked.

"He helped build the first version of Cerebro," Xavier confessed.

"Oh well **that's **good to know!" Valerie groaned. "In other words any mutant under Magneto's protection can't be detected by your machine."

"I'm afraid that sums it up," Xavier told her.

"Xavier I am looking for reasonable solutions to the mutant problem," Valerie told him. "Contrary to what the media might have you believe, the majority of people on Capitol Hill don't want to brand all mutants and shove them into concentration camps. For one thing it costs too much. We have enough problems getting funding for regular prisons. Unless we raise taxes over 100 percent it would be impossible to do so. And mutant menace or not people would rather live with an occasional explosion than pay more taxes."

"Oh well that makes me feel **much** better," Logan said sarcastically. "I mean if **that's **the reason…"

"Well that and the fact that it is just plain immoral," Valerie looked at him. "However some kind of system to track mutants might not be such a bad idea. Particularly the criminal element of the mutant population."

"I understand your position," Xavier nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

_Professor you're not seriously….? _Jean asked telepathically, trying not to betray her emotions.

_Rest assured Jean, I am not going to hand over every mutant on that list. _Xavier replied. _However those that have committed crimes and are a danger do need to be taken care of._

In other words just give her a few obvious psychotics and let the rest slide huh? Logan was privy to the conversation thanks to Xavier establishing a psychic link. _I hate to say it but I gotta agree with you._

Valerie mistook the silence to be an agreement. "Now that that's finished I 'd like to see your school. Hopefully it will be more impressive than the Misfits."

"You met the Misfits huh?" Logan scoffed. "That must have been interesting."

"It was…educational," Valerie said diplomatically. "However I must admit that having a mutant school teach children how to control their powers is quite impressive."

"Well then I'll let Logan show you around," Xavier nodded. Logan grunted something non-committal and walked out with Valerie. "Can you believe this?"

"I thought the experiments Magneto performed and Cobra's super soldier programs were bad enough but if what Ms. Cooper says is true…" Jean sighed. "No wonder there's such a jump in the mutant population!"

"Yes it appears that natural evolution has been given an unwilling kick in the pants so to speak," Xavier sighed. "All these secret experiments to build the perfect soldiers over the years has begun to snowball in ways no one has imagined."

"And with all these extra mutants running around some of them must have had kids by now," Jean though. "I mean odds are pretty slim **that **didn't happen!"

"Yes, increasing the mutant population even more," Xavier nodded. "And the potential for disaster. I hate to say it but perhaps we should look into the whereabouts of all the mutants on the list. Not just to see if they are a danger to the public, but…"

"They might have kids who have inherited the X-Gene," Jean finished his thought. "And they might need help controlling their powers as well."

"Before someone tries to control them," Xavier's eyes narrowed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is a typical day here?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

Several of the students were engaged in a food fight in the kitchen. Several of them were using their powers as well. "Well they are kids after all…" Logan winced as one of Tabitha's time bombs exploded amid a pile of fruit. They were splattered with it. "ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Oops," Tabitha blinked. "Let me guess, you're Ms. Cooper right?"

"Bingo," Ms. Cooper glared at her.

"Way to go kids…" Logan growled.

"Sorry Mr. Logan," Amara said. "We were just having a little fun."

"Your idea of fun is surprisingly similar to the Misfit's idea of fun," Valerie groaned as she wiped off some banana from her face.

"You met 'em huh?" Logan asked. "They are a bit hyper."

"Actually the Misfits are starting to look pretty good right about now," Valerie groaned. "At least they didn't splatter me with fruit."

"Uh, maybe we should show Ms. Cooper some of our training?" Sam thought quickly. "We just tried out the new indoor pool. It's pretty good."

"Good idea," Logan glared. He noticed that they were wearing their swimsuits. "Why don't we try a rescue drill for starters! Now!" Obediently the kids followed them downstairs.

"Oh man we are gonna get it big time," Roberto moaned.

"So much for making a good impression," Ray grunted. "Thanks a lot Tabitha!"

"How was I supposed to know she was gonna show up?" Tabitha hissed. "You guys weren't exactly models of restraints either!"

"Logan is so going to kill us," Sam moaned.

"You put in an indoor swimming pool?" Valerie asked Logan.

"Mostly for training," Logan explained. "We…had to do some renovations recently."

"I wonder why. What about your clone?" Valerie asked. "X23. How is her progress coming?"

"Her name is Rina," Logan growled as he opened the door to the pool room. "And she's…HOLY CRAP!"

In the middle of the pool Hank and Alison were kissing each other passionately. They startled as soon as they heard Logan shout. "Oh dear…" Hank gulped.

"Oh…my….God…" Valerie gasped.

"Way to go Mr. McCoy!" Ray whistled.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE!" Logan roared, scattering the students. "NOTHING TO SEE! GO ON! GET!"

"I think they don't care about us anymore!" Sam gulped as they ran.

"Hey at least this lets us off the hook!" Tabitha agreed.

"Don't bet on it!" Logan shouted. "And you two…What are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what they were doing! A case of one of your instructors taking an interest in the students?" Valerie gave an icy glare at Logan.

"Look lady I'm as surprised as you are," Logan told her. "MCCOY! YOU GOT THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF BUB!"

"I think their actions are self explanatory," Valerie turned on her heel and walked off. "I think I must be going now."

"Wait a minute lady! Hank! Ohhhh!" Logan fumed as he followed Valerie.

"What's going on?" Jean asked as she walked up to them with Xavier and Scott. Then she saw Alison and Hank coming out of the pool area wearing towels. "Oh my…"

"This…" Alison gulped. "Is not what it looks like. Well it's not as bad as you think it is…"

"Please tell me you are wearing bathing suits underneath," Scott choked.

"Mostly…" Alison blushed.

"By the way Xavier in case you weren't reading my mind," Valerie looked at him. "This did **not** go well."

"I didn't have to read your mind to know **that**," Xavier sighed as she left. He gave a stern look at Hank and Alison. "Mr. McCoy, Miss Blaire…I think we need to have a talk in my office."

"Yeah but do us all a favor and put on some pants first!" Logan snapped.

"If he'd done that in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Scott told him.


	54. A Romance Revealed

**A Romance Revealed**

"How long has **this** been going on?" Scott shouted. Hank and Alison were with the other instructors and the Professor in his office.

"A while," Hank admitted. "But nothing happened until Alison was well."

"It's true," Alison said. "He didn't take advantage of me!"

"I'm not so sure," Scott glared at Hank.

"And to think you were all worried about **me** losing it when Cooper showed up," Logan snorted. "Charles didn't you and Jean know **anything** about this?"

"We try to make it a policy not to spy on the private thoughts of staff and students," Xavier reminded him.

"Maybe we should," Scott groaned. "You're the one with the nose! Couldn't you have…smelled something?"

"Look I've been a little preoccupied lately okay?" Logan snapped. "Between trying to get Rina adjusted and taking care of the kids that are socially **maladjusted…"**

"We've…taken precautions," Hank admitted. "Let's just say there's more than one way to have safe sex. Showers and perfume usually do the trick."

"Obviously you two have taken great pains to keep this relationship a secret," Xavier sighed. "What I want to know is why on earth the two of you would pull a reckless stunt like this the very **day** Valerie Cooper walked through our door?"

"Look we thought everyone was upstairs after the kids had a mini pool party," Alison told them. "We didn't **plan** it. It just **happened!**"

"We had no idea you were all going down to the pool," Hank said.

"No duh," Scott snapped.

"Look I am sorry for the way you all found out about this," Hank told them. "We never intended to cause any embarrassment or scandal."

"Ironically one of the reasons we kept the relationship secret in the first place," Alison sighed.

"But the fact remains that Alison and I are very much in love," Hank continued.

"You are also forgetting the fact that **she's **a student here," John pointed out. "Over eighteen or not **that's** a problem."

"She hasn't been in any of my classes," Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, because she was too busy recovering under **your care!**" Scott shouted.

"Ororo…" Vi walked in with Carl. "We need to talk."

"Not now Vi," Ororo said. "We're having a little bit of a crisis here."

"So I heard," Vi folded her arms.

"Oh let them stay!" Scott waved his arm. "Everybody knows by now anyway!"

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Hank snapped. "Legally…"

"Hank has been nothing but a gentleman," Alison said. "Until I made a recovery he never laid a hand on me. Well you know what I mean. I don't see the problem! We're both legal adults and this is our business! The last thing we needed was the media hounding us or anything."

Xavier folded his fingers. "This…" He thought aloud. "Is a bit of a problem. Technically nothing illegal has happened. Morally however there is a bit of a gray area. You have to admit Hank falling for your patient is rather a complicated situation."

"No more complicated I guess than for a patient falling in love with his **nurse**?" Hank snapped. "Don't start with that moral blackmail on me Charles. You've been in a few gray areas yourself if I recall."

"What's he talking about?" Logan asked.

"Why don't you tell them about Amelia?" Hank continued. "I'm sure they'd have something to say about that!"

"Who's Amelia?" Scott asked.

"Since we're all exposing our private lives why don't you tell them?" Hank folded his arms.

"Tell us what?" Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Charles?"

Xavier let out a breath that seemed to say 'Thanks a lot Hank', "Amelia was my nurse when I first lost the use of my legs," He admitted. "We fell in love but since I was engaged to Gabrielle Haller at the time…It was a very brief affair."

"**What?**" Jean gasped.

"HOLY MMMPH!" They could hear Bobby shouting from somewhere.

Scott stormed over to a nearby cabinet and opened it. Hiding inside from where they phased through was Kitty and Bobby. Both smiled weakly. "Coming out of the closet?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Uh…Would you believe this is a shortcut?" Kitty gulped.

"Yeah to **detention!**" Logan snapped. He sniffed the air. "And the same goes for the Elf and Timebomb hiding in the closet!"

Jean used her telekinesis to open the closet door. Tabitha and Kurt winced. "Busted…" Kurt gulped.

"So you really fooled around with your nurse before you got hitched?" Tabitha asked Xavier. "Whoa. I never figured you for the type."

"TABITHA!" Kurt shouted in embarrassment.

"Talk about giving your patients their confidence back," Tabitha went on.

"OUT!" Logan roared. Kurt teleported with Tabitha and Kitty phased out with Bobby.

"I've heard enough as well," Vi walked out. She stopped and saw her husband was still in the room. "Carl?"

"Well I haven't!" Carl told her. Vi grabbed his arm and shoved him out.

"I'd better go talk to her," Ororo sighed as she left.

Carl had walked off and Vi was there fuming. She looked at Ororo. "Well no wonder the students feel like they can sleep with the teachers," Vi remarked.

"Well technically Alison isn't a student," Ororo sighed. "She hasn't taken any classes or anything. Not yet anyway."

"Well she's still been his patient hasn't she?" Vi shouted. "That's got to be against the medical code!"

"Hank assures me that nothing happened until she was well," Ororo said.

"And you believe him?" Vi shouted.

"Yes!" Ororo shouted. "Besides Alison is over eighteen. In this state she's legally an adult. There's really nothing we can do about it if we wanted to!"

"You know the more I hang out around here Ororo, the more I'm beginning to wonder if Evan hanging out in the sewers isn't such a bad idea after all!" Vi snapped.

"You don't mean that!" Ororo shouted.

"You're right I don't," Vi sighed. "Ororo I just can't believe what you've gotten yourself into. And worse you dragged Evan into it!"

"I haven't…" Ororo began.

"Ororo open your eyes!" Vi shouted. "Look around you! Students and staff having affairs, secret government agencies traipsing in and out of here all the time, the school is plagued by protestors and lawsuits! Half the kids here have either been in jail or part of some clan of thieves or experiments of some kind! Not to mention those Misfit nuts that keep dropping by to cause trouble whenever they feel like it! And you wonder why people won't send their kids here? This place is a madhouse! And worst of all you are training these kids to be some kind of paramilitary unit."

"That's not…" Ororo began.

"Don't deny we both know it's true!" Vi snapped. "Learning to control one's powers is one thing but making them run combat situations and run around in black spandex uniforms? Come on!" She ran her hand through her hair. "You know I used to wonder why Evan was having a hard time fitting in and rebelling so much. Now I don't blame him! I'd rebel too if someone tried to mold me into some kind of perfect soldier!"

"That's not what happened!" Ororo protested. "We've never encouraged Evan to be anything other than the best he can be."

"You even sound like the army commercial! God willing if Evan gets through this…" Vi sighed. "I can't send him back here Ororo."

"And where will he go Vi?" Ororo shouted. "Back to the sewers?"

"No," Vi snapped. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but God help me I am not going to let him become Xavier's perfect little soldier! Or anybody else's tool! Not if I can help it!" She stormed away.

Ororo clenched her eyes tight trying to fight the tears. She went out on the nearby balcony and saw Logan standing there. "You were listening on us?" She said angrily.

"Kind of hard not to," Logan pointed out. "I think half the mansion could hear you."

"Goddess Logan," Ororo sighed. "How did all of this happen? How did everything get so wrong so fast? All I ever wanted to do was help my nephew, and now I've screwed up his life…"

"Don't say that," Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "That's just your sister's anger talking."

"Well you have to admit she has a point," Ororo sighed.

"Okay let me ask you this then," Logan said. "If there were no X-Men do you really think Evan would have been better off? And take a few things into consideration, like Trask, Magneto, Apocalypse, Cobra…"

"I get the picture…" Ororo waved. "It doesn't change the fact that I still failed!"

"You didn't fail," Logan said.

"Yes I did," Ororo sighed.

"No you didn't!" Logan snapped. "You can't keep blaming yourself for the things the Porcupine got himself into! And you certainly can't say that Beast and the Lightbulb was your doing!"

"There is that," Ororo sighed. "I mean, I want to be happy for them but…Goddess what was Hank **thinking**?"

"More like what he was thinking **with**," Logan sighed. "I knew this was gonna happen the second I saw him look at Dazzler back in Hollywood. I just didn't think it would happen this soon. She has some kind of hold on him. I have no idea what. Maybe it's that light show she gives off? Does something to him."

"Hank is obviously infatuated with her," Ororo sighed.

"Can't blame him for that," Logan shrugged. "Gotta admit she's easy on the eyes when she's not lit up like a super nova."

"Logan!" Ororo snapped.

"I'm just stating the facts here!" Logan defended. "No need to bite my head off."

"You're right," Ororo said. "I mean Hank has always had trouble accepting his mutation. Dazzler's beautiful and sees him as her knight in shining armor. And he's….Goddess its so **obvious** now! Why didn't we see it?"

"Well **I **did," Logan told her. "I even tried to warn him but he didn't listen. Personally if it wasn't for the fact that she's thinking of taking classes here I wouldn't have a problem with it. I mean the age difference isn't that great. Hank ain't even thirty yet."

"I suppose you have a point," Ororo said. "I mean younger women go out with older men all the time."

"And vice versa," Logan pointed out.

"But like you said it's the student/teacher thing that worries me," Ororo sighed. "Not to mention the gray area of the possible patient/doctor."

"Nah Hank's not the type to do anything while she was sick," Logan waved. "But he sure didn't waste time once she was well again! I'm glad I don't have Charles' job right now. I sure as hell don't want to decide this."

"Yes on the one hand it's our reputation we have to think about…" Ororo said. "What there is of it."

"And on the other it's their happiness," Logan nodded. "Depending on how long it lasts! Man what a mess!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay girlfriend spill it!" Tabitha said to Alison. "You gotta give us the details!"

"Yeah first tell us about Xavier and the nurse," Jubilee asked. "And how Beast knew all about it!"

"No, she has to tell us when they first kissed!" Kitty shouted.

"Xavier and the nurse?" Tabitha asked.

"No Einstein, her and Mr. McCoy!" Rogue snapped. Nearly all the females in the house were currently in the library trying to get information on the newest romance that had come to light.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Jubilee said to her. "First I wanna know about the nurse!"

"After Xavier divorced his wife he managed to contact Amelia again," Alison gave in. "For a while they worked together on genetics. She was with him when Hank was in high school and first finding out about his mutation. But eventually she felt that he was too obsessed with his work and took off."

"Sheesh," Tabitha shook her head. "The Prof. really knows how to strike out when it comes to the ladies doesn't he?"

"Okay now that that's explained tell us everything!" Kitty said. "Start from the beginning!"

Meanwhile several of the boys were outside in the halls. Scott was wandering and was about to go into the library when Ray called out to him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Because the girls are all pumping Dazzler in there for information," Bobby told him. "It's become a no-man's land if you get my drift."

"Yeah those girls and their gossip are a dangerous combination," Sam shook his head.

"Hey is it really true that the Professor really fooled around with his nurse?" Ray asked.

"What is it with this place?" Scott groaned. "Is everyone's private lives fodder for gossip around here?"

"Pretty much yeah," Roberto shrugged. A loud squeal could be heard from inside. "There they go."

"So what's going to happen?" Sam asked.

"Well obviously Dazzler can't take any classes here but she can study for her GED," Scott told them. "And it's decided that she's going to start teaching some music classes so…"

"So those two can continue to see each other," Bobby remarked. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah well it's time for all of you to get to class," Scott pounded on the door and opened it up. "Okay Gossip Break is over! Get to class people!"

"It's wonderful that Alison and Beast are dating!" Kitty squealed as the girls filed out of the room.

"I think it's romantic!" Paige said.

"You think dating your own cousin is romantic," Ray scoffed.

"Okay it's official, you're dead!" Sam snapped. Then he proceeded to chase him around.

"Sam no!" Paige shouted. "**I** want to hit him!"

Scott looked at Alison when they were alone. "Look Cyclops I know you're ticked off at me and Hank," Alison folded her arms. "But you're not exactly one to talk are you? I mean you and Jean have had your share of secret rendezvous as well."

"Yeah but in the first place we're the same age and second we weren't student/teacher," Scott pointed out.

"That's not what I heard," Alison snickered. "I saw a tape of a certain Danger Room session of you wearing nothing but a schoolroom skirt and a smile with your shades."

"I am going to kill Jean for talking me into that," Scott moaned. "And then kill myself for leaving those cameras on!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hank sighed before he walked into the class he co-taught with John. He didn't have to be a genius to know that the student's minds would **not **be on literature. His assumptions were proven correct as soon as he walked in. Every student stopped talking and looked at him intently.

"Well," Hank sighed. "I suppose while I have your attention we should start to work. Now let's get on with our assigned reading shall we?"

"I got an idea of what book we can do in class," John grinned. "How about Lolita?" Immediately the entire class laughed.

"Very amusing Thunderbird," Hank growled.

"No you gotta admit it is relevant," John continued. "Older guy seduces this teenage student. Then he gets the runaround from her. Sound like anybody we know?"

"Watch it Proudstar," Hank growled.

"Well at least you didn't have to sleep with the girl's mother before…" John began but was interrupted by Hank's fist. Soon both of them were brawling on the floor.

"Man I love this class!" Bobby whooped. "Ten bucks says Beast cleans his clock!"

"And they complain about us fighting in class," Tabitha shook her head.

**Next: A new adventure begins as Destro and Cobra plot to take over the world.**


	55. A Raid Gone Wrong

**A Raid Gone Wrong**

"You're joking," Todd blinked.

"I swear to god they were together all right," Kurt told him. "I was there! I saw it myself! Half the mansion saw it! And so did Ms. Cooper!"

"You telling me that Boss Lady saw Beast and Dazzler…?" Lance's jaw dropped.

"In flagrante delecto…" Remy smirked.

"Man and I thought we shocked her when she showed up at our place," Todd shook his head. "You X-Men win this one!"

"I'd hardly call that a win Toad," Jean groaned.

"No, I'd say you won this one fair and square Jean," Lance chuckled. "An instructor and his student having sex in the pool definitely tops the mess we made!"

"That's not what happened!" Rogue snapped. "Not exactly…I mean they weren't completely naked or anything."

"But they were pretty close to it huh?" Todd asked.

"Beast had nothing on but his trunks," Remy pointed out.

"Big deal!" Rogue snapped. "I mean half the time that's all he wears anyway! I mean he's covered in fur and all."

"Well so is Nightcrawler but you don't see him running around in his birthday suit," Todd pointed out.

"They were not naked!" Kurt snapped. "Alison had her bathing suit on. Mostly…"

"**Mostly**?" Lance asked. "Alright! **Now** we're getting somewhere!"

"That's enough!" General Hawk walked in with Logan and Professor X. "You can gossip later. There's a mission you need to go on first."

"It figures," Todd shook his head. "Just when we were getting to the good stuff."

"Yeah well this is pretty good," Hawk told them. "We got word through our spies that Cobra is planning something big. Big enough to involve Mystique and Sabertooth."

"What?" Kurt gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Is Magneto involved as well?" Peter asked.

"No we think those two are on their own this time," Hawk said. "And they've temporarily joined up with the Dreadnoks. So the Joes are going to pay a little social visit to 'em."

"I figured that," Logan nodded.

"I'd also like a joint team of Misfits and X-Men in on this," Hawk said. "Wavedancer, Gambit, Toad, Nightcrawler, Avalanche, Blob, Colossus and X23. Roadblock's in charge."

"Why not me?" Rogue asked.

"We put that team together because they were the best choice to fight in the swamps," Logan said. "Not to mention with the Dreadnoks and Sabertooth the Joes could use the extra muscle. I'm going on the mission as well."

"But why not me?" Rogue asked again.

"Rogue…" Xavier said carefully. "Your recent experiences with your mother might cause you to take this mission personally."

"What about Kurt? He's going!" Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah but we know Kurt won't tear Mystique to pieces on sight," Althea pointed out. "We kinda need Mystique alive."

"Don't be so sure about that," Kurt grunted.

"Besides we need you and the others for backup," Hawk pointed out. "I have a feeling that the Dreadnoks are only the tip of the proverbial iceberg."

"Yeah no telling what those slimy snakes got planned," Rogue grunted, folding her arms in defeat. "I hear ya."

"I tell you what Cherie," Remy grinned. "Remy will personally send her a message from you."

"All right let's head up and move out," Roadblock shouted. "Those snakes are up to something without any doubt!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried out as they stormed the Dreadnok lair. What they got was a surprise.

"Cobra Iron Grenadiers!" Roadblock swore as he recognized the troops firing at them. "These guys were waiting for us!"

"No duh!" Remy snapped as he set off several cards at them. "But we be ready for them!"

"Time to rock and roll!" Lance shouted as he and Althea sent off a wave of earth and swamp water at them, scattering several forces.

"X-Men! Misfits go around the back!" Roadblock ordered. "Scarlet, Recondo, Snake Eyes you go with them!"

"Yeah that's where the real action is anyway!" Althea shouted as she kicked one Iron Grenadier.

"We have to secure the west station before anyone escapes!" Scarlet ordered.

"Wolverine stay with me and help us mop up these guys!" Roadblock shouted.

"With pleasure!" Logan grinned as he cut through a few enemy weapons.

The Misfits and X-Men went around the back. "Where's X23?" Scarlet shouted as she fought.

"That girl," Remy kicked an enemy down. "Always going on her own!"

Kurt teleported behind one of the enemy and punched him out. "Who needs her? This is easy!" Kurt grinned. Then he made a face and fell flat on his face.

A tranquilizer dart was sticking out of his back. "It certainly is," Zandar grinned as he shot several of the others instantly. "Remember me? No, nobody ever does…"

"Your tranquilizers do not work on me," Colossus ran up to him in his armored form.

"No but this mace does!" Road Pig swung his mace from behind and hit Colossus in the back of the skull. He fell down flat.

"You can't get all of us!" Althea dodged the darts with Snake Eyes and Todd.

"Yeah you can't…" Todd's foot tripped over a vine. "Whoa!" He crashed right into Snake Eyes and Althea. This was all Zandar needed to shoot them.

"This is not good," Althea grumbled before she passed out.

Out front Roadblock and Logan were easily routing the forces. "This is too easy," Logan grunted.

"I agree," Roadblock nodded. "Something's not right here. Let's see how they're doing at the rear."

"Not good!" Gung Ho pointed. Several huge helicopters appeared. Several small motorized pods appeared from them "Anti Gravity Pods!"

"They've been captured!" Logan pointed to the figures being carried away. "Get them!"

"NOW!" Lillian ordered from the helicopter she was piloting. The pods provided cover fire while the Cobra's retreated. All but one pod left.

"With pleasure," Major Bludd grinned as he flew down in an anti-gravity pod.

"Bludd!" Roadblock shot at him. "What are you planning?"

"Payback," Major Bludd snarled as he pushed the button on a small device. Suddenly there was a blinding light. Bludd grinned as he landed as he saw all the Joes spread out flat on the ground. "This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel." He cocked his weapon and stepped out of the pod.

"You said that again," Logan snarled. He was still standing.

"Oh bugger…" Major Bludd gulped. He tried to run back to his pod but Logan cut him off.

"Forget about me?" Logan snarled. "I don't know what you did to us bub but…" He choked and fell to his knees.

"Seems like those nano-mites don't agree with you mate," Major Bludd grinned. "Now where was I? Oh yeah? I was gonna blow these Joeys' brains out till…"

He never finished because X23 leapt out of the bushes and knocked him out with a swift kick. She went to Logan's side and helped him stand. "Your healing factor should be dealing with whatever it is right now."

"Kid you really have to learn to follow orders sometime," Logan glared at X23.

"If I did I would be captured like the others," She glared at him. "And we wouldn't have him." She pointed to Bludd.

"Better call for backup," Logan grunted. "Fast."

The Joes soon arrived to pick up their fallen. "Cobra was waiting for us," Hawk snapped. "It was a setup."

"Probably to test whatever new weapon they got and get some mutants," Mainframe said. "How are they Lifeline?"

"Not good," Lifeline shook his head. "What happened to them?"

"Bludd did something to 'em…" Logan spat out. "Some kind of weird bomb."

"They're not shot," Lifeline noticed. "We have to get them back to base. Something is very wrong here."

"No kidding," X23 glared at him. "Bludd said something about nano-mites. Does that mean anything to you?"

"I think I know what it means," Mainframe looked at the fallen Joes. "And I hope I'm wrong."


	56. Operation Gaijin Begins

**Operation Gajin Begins**

"This is the Gaijin," Destro spoke to the Cobra command. "A highly powered communications satellite owned by both Extensive Enterprises and a powerful Japanese Corporation which we are partners with. As you can see I've taken the liberty of installing a few extras into it. Such as some cameras so we can watch the live broadcast as well as a few million nano-mites."

A large screen showed the satellite. "The Gaijin was hailed as one of the world's premier conduits for wireless technology," Destro continued. "Cell phones, wireless web messaging and even television signals. Today it becomes something more. A Trojan horse carrying the radio waves needed to control the nano-mites. As of now the Gaijin is under the full control of Cobra. **My** control."

"Yippie," Mindbender grumbled.

Lillian walked into the room. "They've captured Bludd."

"No matter. He was expendable," Destro waved his hand. "He's served his uses." He pressed a communications button. "Zanya. Operation Decoy has gone smoothly. Report."

"We've infiltrated the Senate building," Zanya told him. Her hair had changed to a light brown and she was wearing a more conservative outfit. "We've got all the files we need. Proceeding next to the Pentagon."

"Excellent," Destro nodded. "Everything is falling into place."

"I still would have liked to see those Joes' faces when they realized what they put their foot in," Zanya folded her arms.

"I need you and Zartan where you are," Destro informed her. "As well as Mystique and Sabertooth. Besides, Zandar and Road Pig did quite well without you."

"Guess there's a first time for everything," Zanya snorted. "Zanya out."

Lillian embraced him, ignoring the disgust of the other Cobras. "Everything is going smoothly darling," She grinned. "By tomorrow the entire United States will be under our control. We've crippled GI Joe and the X-Men in one fell swoop."

"Not to mention gaining several new test subjects," Destro grinned as he switched on the monitor that showed the captive mutants and Joes in their cells. "This will prove quite interesting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Still no word huh?" Arcade asked Hawk as they made their way to the Joes' computer lab.

"Not yet," Hawk sighed. "The same can be said for the Joes in sickbay. But the good news is we finally have an idea what happened to them. And we need your help."

"Me?" Arcade blinked. "But I'm not a medical expert."

"But you are a computer expert," Hawk said. "That's why I need you for a very special assignment."

"Wow…" Arcade looked in the huge computer lab. "This is every hacker's dream!"

"Arcade these are our new Joe computer experts Firewall and Daemon," Hawk indicated two college age kids. Daemon was a tall blond youth wearing a black T-shirt, headphones and jeans. Firewall was a girl that had short black hair in ponytails, an anime T-shirt under a black leather jacket and red leather pants. "Firewall, Daemon, this is Arcade."

"Kind of young ain't he?" Firewall asked. "What the Feds recruiting kids now?"

"He works with the Misfits, Firewall," Daemon told her. "Even though he's not a mutant."

"You know about me?" Arcade was surprised.

"Let's just say we have a lot in common," Daemon grinned. "Long story short we're both hackers who the government wants to hire us instead of locking us up."

"Compared to this or prison we chose this," Firewall grinned. "You must be good if you're here on this nanite thing."

"Nanites?" Arcade blinked. "You mean as in tiny robots?"

"Yeah that's what's infected our guys," Mainframe entered the room with Dial Tone. "Somehow Cobra's found a way to control them and infect people with them. Our job is to find out how they do it and stop them."

"It's not just people," Firewall told them. "We did a little sweep of computers worldwide and found something interesting. It seems somehow they're building up in computers all over. Look at this." She pressed a button and showed a grid.

"How'd you do that?" Dial Tone asked.

"A little something we cooked up in our spare time," Firewall said.

"Thanks to Logan's little 'talk' with Major Bludd we now know what Cobra is planning," Hawk told them.

"World conquest with nanomites, am I right?" Arcade asked.

"Bingo. The main thing is if Cobra can control these nanomites they can be used to destroy anything," Daemon told them. "Weapons, computers, a person's central nervous system you name it…"

"If Cobra does that…" Mainframe shook his head. "We will be in it deep."

"Well then we'd better stop 'em," Firewall said. "Let's get to work."

The three of them went to work and made considerable progress within an hour. Even though Arcade was much younger than the two other hackers, they got along quite well. "So what's it like working with mutants?" Firewall asked while they worked.

"It's pretty cool actually," Arcade told them. "I mean they're kids like me so we have a bit in common."

"Aren't you like…afraid of them?" Firewall asked.

"At first yeah," Arcade shrugged. "But the way I see it is that we all have special gifts. Mutant powers or otherwise we all have something that sets us apart. We're just learning how to make those gifts work with each other. Yeah sure they've got powers like creating earthquakes and stuff, but none of 'em know how to hack into the MTV computers and the ones at the Playboy mansion. It all evens out."

"Never thought of it like that," Firewall shrugged. "I mean I don't know anything about mutants. Never even seen one, well except on TV."

"You kind of have to get to know them before you make any judgements," Arcade told her. "But they're a lot of fun."

"Any progress?" Mainframe asked as he and Dialtone walked in.

"Nothing much yet," Firewall said.

"Hey guys I've just found something," Daemon told them. "I've just hacked this encryption code. Do you know these things can upgrade themselves on a molecular level? Unreal."

"How is Cobra controlling all the nanites?" Firewall asked.

"Simple they've somehow infiltrated several satellites to broadcast signals all over the planet," Mainframe told her. "But we can't figure out which ones yet."

"Well can't we just do it by process of elimination? How many could there possibly be?" Dial Tone asked.

"Uh, **this** many," Arcade pushed a button and a screen showing every satellite orbiting the earth was shown. There were literally thousands of them on screen.

"This is not good," Dial Tone muttered.


	57. Who's That Terrorist?

**Who's That Terrorist?**

"I really hate it when I get captured by Cobra," Todd groaned as he woke up. "Don't you?"

"I must admit it does put a cramp in my schedule," Recondo grunted as he looked around. The Joes were locked in one cell and all the mutants were locked in a larger cell. The mutants' cell was covered by a weird energy. "Gambit, did you try and break the lock?"

"No, I thought I'd just stand here and wait for the midnight show," Remy glared at him. "Of course Gambit's tried! I can barely make a spark!"

"Damn forcefield won't budge," Fred sighed. "I tried to push my way out, but nothing..."

"I can't teleport out," Kurt admitted.

"That's because they built that one cell especially for you," Cobra Commander hissed in a nearby cell. "One with a power dampener."

"Hey guys, look who we've run into," Fred drawled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"This is starting to become some kind of running gag," Althea quipped. "Every time we get caught we find **you** here too!"

"Don't you hate it when she has a point?" The Baroness could be seen in Cobra Commander's cell.

"Sharing a cell with **you** has not exactly been the high point of my life either!" Cobra Commander snapped. "And keep your hands off me while I'm sleeping!"

"If you shared that power bar you have hidden in your jacket I would!" The Baroness snapped.

"The Baroness is in here too?" Remy gasped. "What the heck is going on here? I thought Destro was sweet on her?"

"He is," Baroness looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? The man impersonating Destro locked me up in here."

"**Impersonating** Destro?" Recondo shouted.

"Wait if that ain't Destro running the show…" Althea puzzled. "The who the hell **is** in charge?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"After all these years of plotting everything is going according to plan," The man in the gold Destro mask looked out at the rain. "Once the nano-mites are activated the United States will fall into total anarchy. Picture it, power outages in every city, computers will fail worldwide, the Pentagon will be in shambles and just to add to the drama a few hundred or so people will die. But since most of them will be either Joes or mutants that won't bother me. Soon other nations will make their move to take advantage of a weakened US. Or to prevent the same fate from happening to them. And they will pay any price to achieve that goal. My price."

He looked at the figure on the hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, wearing only a hospital gown and a silver mask. "Of course we will control the nanites and will turn on our own customers once we have the income. The world will be ours. You'll be so proud of me…Father."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HIS WHAT?" Kurt shouted.

"Son," Baroness sighed. "Destro has an illegitimate son."

"Well this is a new one on me," Althea remarked. "Didn't think Destro had it in him to cheat on you."

"It was during a period, which we had broken up," Baroness glared at her. "Not that it's any of your business!"

"So let me take a wild guess," Scarlet sighed. "This whole thing is Sonny Boy's pathetic attempt to win Daddy's love. Am I right?"

"Got it in one," Cobra Commander snarled.

"And obviously he's not exactly thrilled about you huh?" Recondo asked the Baroness.

"Alexander has always blamed me for Destro leaving his mother," The Baroness huffed. "It's not like Destro completely abandoned them. He paid for the boy's upbringing and schooling. He even gave his mother a house in Jamaica in their home town! And he did manage to visit the brat and give him 'Quality Time', grooming him to take over the family business."

"So that explains why a Scottish Lord has a Jamaican accent," Remy shrugged. "Remy always wondered about that."

"You're one to talk," Lance pointed out. "The way you slip in and out of that New Orleans accent like it was a jacket."

"So how's Destro Junior planning to take over the planet?" Peter asked.

"Simple," Lillian waltzed into the detention area. "He's going to use the nanites to infect everyone."

"Nanites?" Fred asked. "What's that?"

"Tiny little computers," Cobra Commander snapped. "About the size of your brain."

"Don't tell them anything you fools!" The Baroness snarled.

"Oh please it ain't like you all are going anywhere," Lillian sniffed. "You two are deader than doornails once Daddy's up and about. And they're nothing but glorified lab rats. In case you haven't figured it out, those cells are specially made to contain mutants."

"We noticed," Kurt said sarcastically. "But what's your stake in all this?"

"She's Alexander's girlfriend," The Baroness said snidely. "Hanging onto his coattails to gain power."

"Yeah like you didn't do the same thing with the old man," Lillian smirked.

"I earned my position in Cobra you little…" Baroness snarled.

"Position! The only position you know is lying flat on your back!" Lillian snapped.

"Come in here and say that you hussy!" The Baroness snarled.

"At least I'm not road kill," Lillian sniffed. "This place smells like a loo anyway. You'll all be dead soon. Try not to lose any sleep over it. Ta…" She sauntered away.

"What a repulsive young woman," The Baroness snarled.

"Yeah she's **nothing** like you," Althea said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute," Todd scratched his head. "If Destro's kid is running the show, where's his old man?"

"After the incident back in Washington where you all burned down the bar," The Baroness told him. "Destro succumbed to a virus as well as third degree burns. We believe it's a mutated strain of that Mutant Pox you all spread around."

"Oh yeah that," Fred shrugged. **&**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can't you see I'm doing this for you Father? I'm doing this for us!" Alexander pleaded. " If only mother were here to see this. We could have been a family if it wasn't for Cobra and **her!** But we will triumph father. You'll see. I will do the unthinkable! I will conquer America and nothing can stop me! I'll make you proud of me Father! This I swear!" He stormed out of the room.

He didn't notice Destro's hand twitching.

** &: Back in the fic 'Sleepover of Doom'. Now appearing on Callistolexx's website because it was too 'dangerous' for FF Net! Visit it! Next, more excitement, drama and explosions!**


	58. Breakouts and Breakthroughs

**Breakthroughs and Breakouts**

"Hey Roadblock," Lifeline told the figure on the bed. "Don't worry big guy, we'll find the kids and the others soon enough. Arcade's cracked a lot of the code so soon we'll find the way to get you up and out of here. Just hang tough big guy."

Lifeline left the Intensive Care unit. Arcade was outside with Firewall. "Any change?" Arcade asked.

"The nano-mites are attacking their white blood cells," Lifeline said. "Not to mention their nervous systems so they can't move."

"What about Wolverine and X23?" Arcade asked. "Obviously their mutant healing ability was able to counteract the nanites."

"And thanks to a quick blood transfusion that was the only way we could stave off even more damage to them," Lifeline sighed. "But all we were able to do is slow the progress down. There's just so much about their abilities we don't know and don't have the time to do the research."

Arcade looked worried. "Don't worry kid, they're all fighters," Lifeline put his hand on his shoulder. "They'll pull through."

"Yeah but unless we crack the code to override the nanites…" Arcade sighed.

"We'll do it kid," Firewall said. "We're so close I can smell it. It's just a matter of finding the right satellite."

Lina walked in. "Lifeline here's that analysis you wanted."

"Whoa…" Firewall blinked when she saw Lina.

"Firewall this is Dragonfly," Arcade introduced them. "She's our medic in the Misfits."

"Hello," Lina said shyly.

"Sorry," Firewall apologized. "Didn't mean to stare. I like your wings."

"Oh thank you," Lina said.

"Antennae are nice too," Firewall struggled to make conversation. "I mean they're kind of cool."

"I'm still getting used to them," Lina told her.

"You mean you didn't always have them?" Firewall asked.

"No," Lina shook her head. "One day they just popped up like huge zits. The next thing I knew I was in a cocoon and I came out looking like Madame Butterfly."

"Whoa…" Firewall blinked. "And I thought how much my parents would freak when I got my navel pierced."

"Yeah, well at least they didn't disown you…" Lina said softly.

"Sorry," Firewall apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. If it makes you feel any better my 'rentals weren't exactly the most supportive people either. When the Feds caught me they pretty much wrote me off too."

"Hey guys!" Daemon ran in with Mainframe. "We got something. We've figured out a way to block the Cobra signals a little."

"Define a 'little'," Lifeline asked.

"We can send out a short range harmonic pulse at just the right frequency and it will disrupt Cobra's signal," Daemon said. "Unfortunately it will only work in one small locale. Namely one room."

"The Intensive Care unit," Lina said.

"It's worth a shot!" Lifeline said.

Soon they had set up the equipment they needed. "You can see on this screen the nano-mites in their bodies on the electronoscope."

"Cool," Firewall saw the screens showing the individual Joe's bodies and scans. "Commencing pulse."

"It's working!" Arcade shouted as they saw the nanites stop. "All right! We did it!"

"Then why aren't they getting up?" Mainframe asked.

"The nanites destroyed a lot of their nervous systems and blood plates at a molecular level," Lina told them. "It might take long time for them to recover. If ever."

"Wait a minute," Lifeline said. "I've got it! These machines are programmed to deconstruct biomatter and create machinery right? What if we can reverse the process?"

"You mean have them create biomatter and destroy machinery?" Daemon asked.

"In other words have them destroy each other and turn the parts into replacements of the blood cells and nerves they destroyed!" Arcade hit his fist into his hand. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Sure all we have to do is hack into the Cobra's computers and find out the right one controlling the nanites," Mainframe said sarcastically. "Take it over long enough to reverse the damage."

"Maybe not," Arcade thought. "If we can disrupt the frequency to Cobra…We can substitute our own frequency!" He ran to the machine. "Daemon can you program a pulse at five nine seven one three?"

"On it!" Daemon went at the machine. They were working feverishly. Within a half-hour. "Okay cross your fingers!" He sent along the signal.

The Joes twitched. "What are you doing to them?" Lina asked.

"Check it out," Arcade pointed. "Not only are the nanites rebuilding their body parts out of each other I hyped up the program so they'd do it at double the speed."

Soon the Joes started to move around and groan. "Oh my head…" Roadblock groaned.

"Roadblock!" Arcade burst in and hugged him. "Oh man I'm glad you're back!"

"What happened?" Gung Ho moaned.

"Cobra's nanites did a number on you," Lina said.

"Yeah I just wish we could figure out a way to KO them permanently," Arcade said.

Pietro burst in, "HEY ARCADE! WE GOT A SIGNAL!" He looked at Roadblock. "ROADBLOCK! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He jumped over and hugged him.

"Ugh…" Roadblock groaned. "My spine…I just got it back and now it's wrecked again."

"What's this about a signal?" Gung Ho asked.

"Xavier got a blip on Cerebro on Toad and the others," Pietro told them.

"Oh my god the kids!" Roadblock gasped. "I gotta…" He tried to get up but fell back down. "Lie down some more…"

"Come on big guy you need your rest," Lifeline said.

"We'll get 'em and bring 'em home," Pietro told him.

"And **we've** got a satellite to track," Arcade nodded. "Come on guys, let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile back in the cells…

"Obviously we need to get out of here and warn the Joes," Peter said. "Any ideas how?"

"It's time we busted out of this joint," Althea nodded.

"How do we do that?" Kurt asked. "I can't teleport out! This cell negates our powers!"

"When are you people going to learn that powers aren't everything?" Althea shook her head. "However the C4 explosive Snake Eyes has hidden in his mouth is pretty impressive."

"How…?" Kurt gasped as Snake Eyes turned around and produced it. "Never mind. I find its best not to ask questions like that."

"How to we use it though?" Fred asked.

"Well this det-cord I have in my hair should help," Scarlet pulled loose her ponytail. "It's coated for easy flammability."

"Hold on if my powers can't bust down the door how is that gonna work?" Remy asked. "Even if they are weakened."

"The wall is solid adamantium," Peter folded his arms. "Even Blob and I can't punch through it."

"Yeah but the floor isn't," Althea pointed. "It's concrete."

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Cobra Commander groaned.

"Uh, cause you're a moron?" Lance asked.

"Very funny," Cobra Commander snapped and pressed a button on the side of his helmet. A tiny device came out. "There's enough explosive in here that should do the trick for our cell."

"You keep explosive devices in your helmet?" Kurt gasped. "Why…No wait, I'm better off not knowing. Wait, if that's true why can't Blob or Avalanche break a hole through instead?"

"Hello? Mutant powers dampened here?" Fred pointed to the cell's forcefield. "We're all a little weaker or haven't you noticed? Oh wait you're already weak…"

"Not now Blob," Scarlet told him. "Anybody else got any extra explosives?"

"Does this explosive putty count?" Recondo asked as he took some from his hat.

"That'll do," She nodded.

"But if our powers won't work what makes you so sure this will?" Kurt asked.

"Hello? Explosives aren't mutant powers!" Todd told him.

"Duh," Fred rolled his eyes.

"But…" Kurt began.

"Don't think about it too hard Nightcrawler," Remy stopped him. "You'll hurt your head."

"Everybody get back," Scarlet ordered as she set up the explosion in the Joe's cell.

"What's the reason we didn't do this before?" Cobra Commander asked as they prepared the explosive in their cell.

"To find out their plans! Your idea, remember?" The Baroness snapped. "Now shut up and let me light this thing." She used a small lighter hidden in her high heel to do the trick. Scarlett had one in her boot as well.

"Are you Joes and Cobras always armed to the teeth?" Remy blinked.

"Well duh..." Cobra Commander folded his arms.

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Well that was productive," Cobra Commander quipped as he got out of his cell. "We got out of our cell and you guys just made a hole in the ground."

"A hole big enough for us to crawl into the Joes' cell," Lance grinned as he crawled through. "All right! Now we're talking!"

"What good does that do?" Cobra Commander asked. The ground started to shake. "Oh…"

"No power dampeners in the Joes' cell, remember?" The Baroness snapped.

Before the Iron Grenadiers knew it the prisoners had broken through and the entire castle was filled with chaos. Soon the mutants and Joes had a huge fight on their hands. "Quickly Commander," The Baroness hissed. "While the Joes and the mutants keep Alexander's troops distracted!" The two broke away from the rest but were stopped in a hall by three Iron Grenadiers, huge men in gray and red outfits and silver helmets.

"You two ain't going…Ugghh!" The Iron Grenadier gasped as he was shot from behind. The same fate befell to his companions.

"I always did have a good sense of timing," Firefly emerged from the shadows.

"Firefly? What are **you **doing here?" The Baroness shouted.

"I heard it was visiting day," Firefly said sarcastically. "What do **you** think?"

"What the hell is going on?" Cobra Commander snapped. "Besides an invasion of the world and me not being in charge of it!"

"Destro's got everyone else infected with those blasted nanites," Firefly explained. "Everybody except Zartan, his mutie friends and me."

"First of all it's not Destro," The Baroness corrected him. "It's his son Alexander. And second why are you not infected? I mean Zartan is a no brainer. All he had to do was pay him off. But why not you?"

"When I heard free wine was going to be passed out I was immediately suspicious and didn't drink any," Firefly replied. "That's how he slipped the nanites into 'em."

"See there are advantages to making everyone pay a minimum cover charge," Cobra Commander told her. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

"No first we find Destro," The Baroness said.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Three reasons," The Baroness looked at him. "One: He knows more about the nanites than anyone else does besides his son. He can figure out a way to break control of them over the others so you can get Cobra back and maybe salvage something out of this fiasco. Two: You'll need him to take back control of the Iron Grenadier division and to take out Alexander."

"And the third reason?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Maybe he'll be so grateful he'll forget about that ten million dollars you owe him," The Baroness said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Cobra Commander asked. "Let's go rescue noble Destro!"

"Fine as long as I get paid for this," Firefly grumbled as they went off. "But I want extra for Destro!"

"Your loyalty to the cause is so inspiring," The Baroness said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah like he was really gonna rescue us for free," Cobra Commander snapped back. "Stop whining and start running!"

Meanwhile the others were successfully breaking through the castle defenses. "Man for Destro's top troops these guys ain't so tough," Fred remarked as he pounded two together.

"Da, they are very easy to throw," Peter demonstrated.

"Where the hell are Cobra Commander and the Baroness?" Recondo yelled as he fought.

"They slipped out the back," Althea told him. "Big surprise."

A red beam shot through the wall. "There they are!" Scott shouted as the other X-Men and Misfits ran through the hole they made. Soon the Iron Grenadiers had been defeated.

"About time you guys got here," Todd said.

"How'd you find us?" Fred asked.

"The Professor's been on Cerebro nonstop since you got captured yesterday," Scott told him. "Once we located your mutant signatures we used the Mass Device to transport us here."

"Good get us out of here," Scarlet said. "We got to stop Destro Junior from attacking!"

"Destro who?" Jean asked.

"It's a long story," Scarlet told her. "We'll tell you when we get back. Something tells me the world is going to be under attack very shortly."


	59. The Final Countdown

**The Final Countdown**

"This is Trish Tilby reporting live," The reporter spoke into the camera. "At precisely 8:30 this morning two military bases fell victim to a mysterious phenomenon. The entire arsenal of weapons, vehicles and supplies has been disintegrating. This same phenomena is reported to have been spotted at 32 federal buildings, 13 national ISP providers and more reports are coming in by the minute. As you can see by the footage, objects are literally crumbling away into ashes after a burst of strange lights."

The footage was shown as tanks and jeeps turned into ashes. "In addition, Wall Street has been completely shut down due to a similar malfunction. Several power outages across the Eastern seaboard have been reported. It's all getting jumbled. This just in, hospitals in Washington DC are crammed with patients suffering from a strange disease which has stopped nearly all motor functions. Doctors are baffled. Something else has come over…Now nearly all communication out of Washington DC has been stopped. We're trying to establish a link with reporter Jeff Jarens. Jeff can you tell us what's going on out there?"

"This is Jeff Jarens here, and I am in what can only be described as a war zone," Jeff tried to remain on the air. "As you can see in the background several tanks are disintegrating as if they were made of straw. Can you get a shot of that? I don't know how much longer we'll be able to remain on the air. Some kind of bomb that annihilates everything in sight is being used but who or what is using them…"

BOOM!

A shot of Cobra helicopters flying by and Cobra forces fighting could be seen. "Oh my god!" Jarens shouted. "Cobra forces have invaded Washington DC.! It's chaos. The military can't seem to stop them. What's that? Oh my god, get a shot of this!"

A shot of Sabertooth throwing around several soldiers like rag dolls could be seen. "It's a mutant! Trish! Cobra is using mutants to fight as well! The mutants are in league with Cobra! Repeat! Mutants are fighting with Cobra!"

Several Cobra soldiers surrounded the reporters and herded them towards a stand. "It seems although we have been captured we're still allowed to report. It seems that we are expected to hold some kind of impromptu press conference. Over there I see someone in some kind of gold helmet. Obviously the leader of Cobra…Could be the famed Cobra Commander himself. I also see the Speaker of the House and the Secretary of Defense. They're about to speak."

The Speaker of the House spoke first, flanked by Lillian. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this phenomenon we are experiencing is due to the incompetence of our government and military leaders. We have learned much too late that terrorists have created a weapon specifically made to disrupt our way of life."

"We in the Department of Defense had no way to prepare for such an attack," The Secretary of Defense spoke. "But thanks to the assistance of Destro and Mistress Armada…" He indicated Lillian. "We have been given a way to counteract it."

"Cobra's organized ways to improve our lives while we in Washington wasted time with partisan squabbling," The Speaker of the House said. "I give you the commander in chief of Cobra, Destro."

Alexander stood at the podium. "Greetings. I am Destro, leader of Cobra. Right now I am allowing the transmission of this broadcast through my personal satellite. This country has been divided for too long. Divided over ideas of race, religion, wealth and recently genetics your so-called leaders have created the ideal climate for chaos. I am here to put a stop to it. As of now I am assuming temporary leadership of the Pentagon and the Government until this crisis has come to an end. I have full authority given to me by the Speaker of the House and the Secretary of Defense to do whatever it takes to stop these outrages. Please do not be alarmed. Cobra is here to help. To all remaining fighters resisting I order you to surrender to Cobra. Everyone return to your homes and remain there until further notice. More information will be given to you later."

"Destro! Destro…" Several reporters called out.

"He said LATER!" Lillian snarled at them. With a wave of her hand the soldiers ushered the reporters away. When the four of them went into a secured building she grinned. "Not bad."

"I thought it was a trifle melodramatic," Mystique remarked as she shifted from the form of the Secretary of Defense to her normal mode.

"What's wrong with that?" Zartan removed his mask of the Speaker of the House.

"Uh you do all realize that technically neither the Speaker of the House nor the Secretary of Defense has authority to hand over the government to anyone they want right?" Mystique said.

"So?" Lillian scoffed. "The majority of people in this country don't even know the capitals of their own state they live in."

"God bless the uninformed public," Alexander grinned.

"Too bad the President was out of town," Mystique grunted. "He had to go to Maine to visit his Daddy on spur of the moment!"

"A minor setback," Alexander waved.

"Minor?" Mystique asked. "Why the hell at least you don't cover the entire country with the nanites or something? Instead of those little bombs you keeps sending out?"

"Because the nanites have a limited life span outside the human body," Alexander told her. "And even less time in inorganic structures with the exception of the Gajin satellite of course."

"WHAT?" Mystique shouted. "Exactly how limited how we talking about?"

"Twenty to thirty seconds," Alexander shrugged.

"TWENTY OR THIRTY SECONDS?" Mystique shouted.

"Why the hell didn't you inform us of this earlier?" Zartan snarled.

"Because it is information on a need to know basis, and you did not need to know," Alexander snapped. "Just play your parts and…" Something exploded outside. "Oh what now?"

"Looks like the Joes are playing Calvary again," Lillian looked outside. "I must admit they're putting up a fight despite the nanites."

"I want to capture any Joes alive," Alexander snarled. "As many as possible."

"What for?" Mystique asked.

"So I can kill them on national television of course," Alexander snapped. "Ah it looks like the nanite bombs are working."

"I want to watch this," Mystique shifted back into her disguise. "After all the trouble they've caused me I deserve some payback."

Zartan arranged his disguise as well and they made their way to an area. Several Joes including General Hawk were seemingly frozen surrounded by Cobra Troops.

"Sir," One soldier saluted him. "They took a lot of us out before the nanites kicked in."

"Rather anti-climatic isn't it?" Alexander sighed as he overlooked the Joes. "How easily you were all defeated. It's hard to believe you gave my father such trouble. Oh yes I know you know who I am. You must have figured it out by now thanks to your little Misfits and friends wandering back. What to do with you? Which ones do I kill first? Hawk you obviously, then Duke here. Flint. And you are…Captain Ahab?" He looked at Shipwreck. "I'm a bit rusty on my Joe trivia I'm afraid. Oh no matter."

He looked at the glares he was given. "What's wrong? Can't move or speak? Let me help you," He viciously kicked Hawk in the stomach and knocked him down. "Far be it from me to kick a man when he's down. Oh wait," He kicked him again. "I just did. All right fun's over, somebody get a camera and record this for posterity." He turned his back on Hawk. "I can replay your execution for my Father over and over again. He'd like that."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What is that infernal noise?" Alexander cocked his head. "I do believe it's coming from your…" He went to inspect Hawk's watch and was promptly punched in the gut by Hawk. "OOOFFH!"

That second was all the Joes needed to take the Cobras by surprise. The Joes sprang on their captors quickly. What stunned the Cobras was that several of them started to stiffen up and their weapons were disintegrating.

"What's going on? How the hell can you move?" Alexander shouted.

"When you sent your little broadcast we were able to trace the main signal back to the Gajin satellite and reprogram it," Hawk told him. "Right now all those little nanites are eating each other and repairing the damage they've caused in all the people they've infected."

"Except of course for the ones you've infected your own troops with," Flint grinned. "I love it when plans of double dealing scum like you backfire."

"Yeah and I'm gonna beat **my** name into you," Shipwreck made a fist.

"It doesn't matter," Alexander snarled. "You don't have enough troops to stop me!"

"Actually we don't need them," Hawk pointed behind him. To Alexander's horror the Misfits and the X-Men were attacking the Cobras and mopping the floor with them.

Sabertooth was the only one holding his own against Logan. "I should have known you'd throw in with scum like this," Logan snarled.

"Don't be so cocky Runt," Sabertooth snarled. Then he sensed someone rush up behind him. He barely missed X23's claws. "What the hell is this? Oh no, this is the mini-you isn't it? Just what the world needs, a pink Wolverine!"

"Stay out of this kid!" Logan roared at her. "This is my fight!"

"I can help you!" X23 snarled.

"We'll finish this some other time," Sabertooth snarled as he darted past them. "When it's not 'Take Your Clone to Work Day'." He ran past several Cobras who tried to fight off the mutants. With all the Cobras to fight, Sabertooth easily eluded them.

"He's getting away!" Logan roared in frustration as he shredded several rifles out of the hands of some terrified Cobras."

"So? We got plenty other friends to play with," Fred called out as he trashed a Cobra tank. Soon the fighting stopped with the Cobras as the losers.

"It's over Alexander," Hawk and the Joes surrounded him and Lillian. "Get away from the Speaker and the Secretary of Defense."

Quickly the two 'politicians' moved away. "Oh thank god!" Mystique put on her best fearful voice. "They threatened to kill us if we didn't do what they said."

"Please get us out of here," Zartan followed.

"Get them to safety," Hawk ordered.

"Wait a second…" Logan sniffed the air. "I know that scent…" He flashed his claws and charged at Zartan.

"Logan what are you doing?" Peter held onto him.

"That's Zartan!" Logan roared.

"Of all the times…" Zartan quickly took out a smoke bomb from under his jacket and threw it. Soon the area was covered in smoke. Zartan and Mystique ran off in the confusion, discarding their disguises. Mystique quickly changed into an American soldier. "I really hate Wolverine and his bloody nose."

"I'd love to give him a bloody nose," Mystique said. "You'll have to pretend to be my prisoner." Then a huge ATV sped up to them with Sabertooth driving it. "Or not…Come on!"

They both managed to barely jump in time in the moving vehicle. "Thanks for slowing down," Mystique said sarcastically.

"You made it didn't you? I should have known this stupid plan would have failed!" Sabertooth snapped.

"Just shut up and drive!" Mystique snapped. "Besides we have bigger fish to fry."

"You still wanna go after Creed huh?" Sabertooth asked. "Yeah I wanna piece of him too."

"Why the hell not?" Zartan grunted. "Something tells me it will be a while before Cobra Commander forgives me of this anyway."

"You think he'll really forgive you for this?" Mystique asked.

"He's forgiven me for worse," Zartan pointed out.

Meanwhile Lillian and Alexander somehow had made it to a section of the park. "Just take off the damned mask and leave it!" Lillian snapped.

"Lillian this thing has sensors wired into my brainwaves as well as vocal manipulators and optic sensors to help me pass for Destro," Alexander snapped. "It simply does not just 'come off' like it was a child's Halloween costume."

An unmarked car sped up to them and the door opened for them to get in. "Any port in a storm," Alexander said as he and Lillian jumped in. "Thank you for your assistance whoever you are."

"Oh there's no need to thank me Alexander," The Baroness purred as she pointed her weapon at them. "It's your dear Father who sent me. He's feeling much better now and wants to have a chat with you."


	60. Back To Normal Whatever That Is

**Back to Normal, Whatever That Is**

"How could we have lost?" Alexander moaned as he sat on the cot in the cell. His helmet was gone revealing his shaven head, his chocolate skin beaded in sweat. "How?"

"You screwed up that's how!" Lillian growled. "I told you that you shouldn't have made that broadcast! Why the hell didn't you listen to me? Your ego went too far!"

"Don't blame this all on me!" Alexander snapped. "You were with me every step of the way! So don't…" He stopped. "I hear something! Is someone there! We need water! Food! Anything!"

"You'll be getting neither," Destro walked in, fully restored. "Not until you've done some serious explaining."

"You know why I did it!" Alexander shouted. "My plan was perfect!"

"Not that," Destro told him. He held up a small vial. "**This!**"

"What is that? One of the nano-mites?" Alexander asked.

"A few of them actually," Destro told him. "Specifically programmed to destroy my DNA!"

"What are you talking about?" Alexander shouted. "I sent those probes in to cure you!"

"Really?" The Baroness waltzed in with Cobra Commander. "That's not what I discovered. That 'virus' was really the programming of the nanites."

"I don't understand," Alexander said. "I personally programmed those nanites to help you father! The only other person who had access to those nanites was…Lillian…" He looked at her.

"Oh I get it now," Baroness folded her arms. "Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Why?" Alexander asked her.

"Why do you think?" Lillian snapped. "You were obsessed with him! Somebody had to get your mind back on track!"

"And with Daddy out of the picture, the grieving Alexander would lean on you dear Lillian," Baroness snorted. "And the two of you would rule the world."

"I hate to admit it but it was a masterful plan," Destro sighed. "Worthy of me."

"Yeah well Sonny Boy and his little girlfriend's little plan backfired," Cobra Commander hissed. "And nearly wrecked Cobra! Do you have any idea how many millions of dollars of damages and lost troops he's caused? Do you?"

"I apologize for my son's actions my dear Cobra Commander," Destro sighed. "I take full responsibility for this mess."

"My dear Destro," Cobra Commander said in a smooth voice, recomposing himself. "I wouldn't hear of blaming you for your offspring's insane behavior. Obviously we were both used! Of course maybe if you were a more attentive parent…"

"Look who's talking," The Baroness glared at him.

"Let's not go there shall we?" Cobra Commander glared at her. "Needless to say the boy obviously needs to be supervised."

"Do not worry my dear Cobra Commander," Destro glared at his son. "I will personally make sure that we spend a lot of father-son 'quality' time."

"You ain't letting us out are you?" Lillian gulped.

"My son is staying right where he is," Destro said. "Where I can keep an eye on him. You my dear, are another kettle of fish."

"That's right!" Cobra Commander snapped his fingers. Two Crimson Guards appeared. "I'm going to enjoy instructing her what happens when you betray Cobra!"

"Hey! I have first dibs!" The Baroness snapped. "You said I would back in the cell!"

"Well we're not in the cell now are we?" Cobra Commander snapped as Lillian was dragged out of the cell.

"Lillian no!" Alexander tried to stop them. Destro backhanded him and he fell to the ground. "Lillian!"

"Quiet boy!" Destro snapped. "Or it will be your hide as well!"

"Don't worry Alexander," The Baroness told him. "You can have her back after we're finished. What's left of her that is." She sneered at Lillian. "What's the matter dearie? Not so brash and rude as you were the other day?"

"Bite me witch," Lillian growled.

"Don't give me ideas…" The Baroness growled right in her face.

"Oh what a glorious day!" Cobra Commander laughed. "I have Cobra back, the world fears us again, Destro's in my debt and I have a new victim to play with! Hahaahahah!" He laughed as he took Lillian away.

"Quite easy to please isn't he?" Destro sighed.

"Well Destro, Cobra Commander is back in charge," The Baroness said. "Everything is as it was before."

"I know. Maybe I should have let the boy kill him…" Destro grunted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It has been two days since the Cobra attack on the nation," The Anchorman spoke on the television. "Although the attack only lasted less than nine hours and there has been very little loss of life the property damage is staggering. It is estimated over a billion dollars worth of military equipment and buildings has been destroyed."

"The real Speaker of the House and Secretary of Defense were discovered bound and gagged in a janitorial closet in the Capitol Building. Aside from minor cuts and bruises they are in good condition. However they are unclear exactly who their attackers were."

"Needless to say much of the nation is still in a state of chaos. However thanks to GI Joe and the quick assistance of the mutant hero teams the Misfits and the X-Men, much of the country is back up and running." A scene of Ororo and Ray using their electric abilities to help recharge an energy plant's mansions was shown, followed by shots of the X-Men and Misfits helping with rescuing people and rebuilding various parts of cities.

"Although several Cobra soldiers have been captured, Destro and all other high ranking officers have escaped and their whereabouts are unknown. Also known mutant terrorists Sabertooth and Mystique were spotted with Cobra during the attack but escaped," The Anchorman said as pictures of them flashed onscreen. "And known Cobra mutant terrorist Zartan was placed at the scene as well. This leads officials to wonder exactly what role mutants had in the entire affair."

"WHAT?" Rogue shouted as she watched the television. Several of the X-Men were resting in the living room. "He's kidding right?"

"Although the X-Men and Misfits were instrumental in the defeat of Cobra," The Anchorman continued. "Anti Mutant hysteria has actually increased among the public. Several FOH demonstrations have appeared in several cities all over the country. A new group calling themselves the Purifiers has claimed responsibility of a bombing of a carnival freak show at Coney Island that claimed the lives of several people including three suspected mutants."

"Good god…" Jean was stunned as she saw the footage. "How could this happen?"

On television was a psychologist. "The attack by Cobra has demonstrated how vulnerable our national defenses truly are," He explained. "True we did repel the attack but people are feeling frightened. Cobra is a very powerful. Even though they are mostly human they are extremely dangerous. Mutants are dangerous and so there is this transference of fears."

"That's just…" Bobby was frustrated. "That's just **stupid!**"

"You got it kid," Logan sighed. "But the public wants a scapegoat and it's easier to take it out on us than Cobra."

Graydon Creed was next. "Cobra's attack and it's willingness to use mutants as weapons only proves the point I have been trying to make, mutants are a menace! If a terrorist organization is willing to use them, who's to say someone else won't do it as well? What do you want to bet that all our enemies will now be using them, if they aren't already? They're hiding among us, just waiting for the chance to strike. We need to take steps to make our country strong again. And the first step is to pass the Mutant Registration Act. That way we can hunt these menaces down and round them up, incarcerating them so that they can never harm decent Americans again!"

"Mr. Creed is not alone in those sentiments," The Anchorman said. The next scenes were several on the street interviews with people.

"This whole thing has just scared me to death," One elderly woman said. "It's like something out of a whole horror movie. It's frightening."

"The guys we sent up to Congress are just sitting on their butts doing nothing while these freaks run rampant," A construction worker said. "Sure the destruction they cause is good for business but at what price, you know what I mean?"

"Okay the X-Men helped us out," Another man said. "I mean there are good and bad mutants but how do we know which are which? I mean if we make a mistake and let the wrong ones run around loose that could be even more dangerous."

"How do we know that those mutants weren't in on it from the beginning?" One man said.

"They could have been playing both sides of the field," Another man standing next to them said. "Seeing which side came out on top. I still don't trust 'em."

"We just saved the world like **twice** this year and we're **still **considered the bad guys?!" Kitty threw the remote away after shutting off the TV. "What **is **it with people?"

"Hey we need that!" Bobby protested.

"Tough!" Kitty snapped at him. "Besides they're hardly saying anything about Evan's trial."

"Not that it got much done in the past few days," Bobby said. "Did you hear? During the attack one of the jurors had a heart attack and they had to bring in another alternate."

"Well at least the new prosecuting attorney's not a member of the FOH," Kitty sighed.

"Are they going to be calling any of us for character witnesses?" Rahne asked.

"Not for a while. They're going to be arguing about DNA and technical evidence for weeks before we get to the good stuff," Tabitha sighed.

"But we all know what it boils down to," Jubilee said. "Evan's spike was at the scene of the crime but there was no other DNA evidence to prove that he was there. The jury can interpret that either way."

"Well at least it will give us time to work on Evan's case," Hank sighed.

"What's to work on?" Logan snapped. "Evan was with Creed at the time of the murder. He ain't exactly gonna volunteer that information!"

"He could if I scare him out of it," Danielle said.

"That's not exactly going to help Danielle," Xavier wheeled in with Ororo.

"No but it will make me feel better," Danielle told him.

"I take it you have seen the news?" Xavier sighed.

"Yeah who are these Purifiers anyway?" Jubilee asked. "I mean the FOH is bad enough but now they're branching out or something?"

"Not exactly," Ororo said. "From what we can tell the Purifiers are religious fanatics that believe that mutants are creations of evil."

"Let me take a wild guess, they're followers of Reverend Stryker," Logan scoffed.

"Your assumption is correct," Xavier said. "He will not be an easy man to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Next week Charles will be debating mutant rights on television," Ororo explained. "It will be seen coast to coast. I think it will be good if some of you to come watch with us."

"Why not," Kitty shrugged.

"Who's he debating against?" Scott asked. "As if I didn't already have an idea…"

"The Reverend William Stryker," Ororo said.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Scott groaned.

**You have no idea Scott, but first let's have some real fun shall we? What am I talking about? Some humor and fluff! Wait and see!**


	61. Scent of A Toad

**Scent of A Toad**

Just when it looked like life started to wind down at the mansion that very afternoon things became interesting again. It began when Xavier and Logan were called to the Misfit Manor via the Mass Device to discuss something with Roadblock, Lifeline and Shipwreck. "All right what was so important that you had to drag us all the way over here for?" Logan growled.

"We kind of need your help," Shipwreck explained.

"You see we have a slight…problem," Roadblock sighed.

"What kind of problem?" Logan asked.

"Well you know that both Toad and Wavedancer are amphibious right?" Roadblock asked.

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"Well it turns out that they have some qualities similar to certain amphibians…" Lifeline said. "Biological qualities."

"What kind of biological qualities are we talking about?" Logan asked.

"Well Toad's scent can take an unusual turn sometimes," Roadblock said.

"Yeah we've all noticed," Logan remarked. "What is stink boy smelling worse than usual?"

"Worse is not the term I would use," Lifeline said. "At least not to most of us."

"Althea however it does seem to have a bit effect on her…" Roadblock sighed.

"What kind of effect are we talking about?" Xavier asked.

"Well it sort of makes her…uh…" Roadblock stumbled. "Well it's not exactly his scent itself, it's his pheromones. Apparently when amphibians reach a certain age…They start giving out these pheromones, which purpose is to attract other amphibians for a specific reason. If you get my drift."

"I think I do," Xavier was taken aback.

"Are you telling us that the Toad is in heat?" Logan blinked.

"Not exactly…" Lifeline sighed. "It's his pheromones that's putting **Althea **in heat."

"Oh goody…" Logan groaned.

"There is some good news," Roadblock said. "I mean this is only a temporary situation, so it means Toad has to take a little vacation…"

"A vacation to **where**?" Logan did not like this one little bit.

"Well we were kind of hoping that you'd look after the kid for a week," Roadblock said. "You might not want to make him exercise too much. You know the sweat and all…"

"Terrific," Logan said sarcastically. "First the nuts from SHIELD, then Storm's family and the Songbird…The Institute is turning into a freaking hotel!"

"Hold on," Xavier held up his hand. "Wouldn't his scent affect our students?"

"None of your kids are amphibian types," Roadblock pointed out. "You guys should be immune."

"That's true," Lifeline nodded. "This particular brand of pheromones he's sending out is technically to attract a mate with a similar type."

Todd hopped in with Lance behind him. He slammed the door shut. "Yeah and it's working real well," Todd gulped. He looked disheveled. "I mean don't get me wrong, I like it when a my girl acts like she wants me but this is too much!"

"She tried to take him right on top of the dining room table," Lance told them.

"**Again**?" Roadblock gasped. "I thought we tied her up."

"She got loose!" Lance said. "Then she tried to be loose."

"It's awful," Todd gulped. "I can't even take a shower no more without her sneaking in."

"Not that you ever had an excuse in the first place…" Logan grunted.

"It's not my fault!" Todd whined. "I can't help it if I'm a chick magnet!"

"No, right now you're a **mermaid **magnet," Logan rolled his eyes. "Wait the Triplets aren't affected are they?"

"Nah they're too young," Lifeline told him. "Just Wavedancer."

"This never happened before!" Todd remarked.

"Well Toad," Lifeline said. "As your body matures…So do your powers and I guess your amphibian traits are getting stronger as well."

"Yeah but how many times is this gonna happen?" Todd asked.

"Possibly only once a year," Lifeline shrugged. "Maybe more."

"**Maybe** more?" Logan sputtered.

"Toad you can come downstairs now! We hit her with a tranquilizer," Pietro called out. "She's out cold."

"That won't do much good," Todd sighed. "She's been doing some sleepwalking lately."

"More like sleep smooching," Lance shook his head.

"Yes I think I understand the problem. Perhaps it is for the best that Toad stay with us for a while until his…uh…**condition **passes. I think to make things fair one of the Misfit boys should stay too," Xavier said.

"I'll go!" Lance volunteered.

"You only care about seeing Kitty!" Todd snapped. "Forget it! If I can't see my girl, why should you see yours?"

"He has a point," Logan sighed. "And the last thing we need this week are earthquakes every other hour when you and Colossus are fighting over Kitty!"

"Sorry Avalanche you lose," Roadblock shrugged. "Logan why don't you and the Professor choose?

"But I'll be good! I promise! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzze!" Lance begged.

"FORGET IT!" Todd grabbed Lance's ear and dragged him out the door.

"Okay so Lance is out," Roadblock sighed. "How about Fred?"

"The Blob? He'd eat us out of house and home in an hour!" Logan said. "What about Arcade?"

"I don't think Cerebro could survive another encounter," Xavier said.

"You have a point," Roadblock sighed. "I suppose Pietro is out of the question huh?"

"You got it!" Logan snapped.

"Rogue and Kurt are already over the edge enough," Xavier groaned.

"It was worth a shot," Roadblock sighed. "You know who that leaves right?"

"Xi…" Logan groaned. "Perfect. Just perfect."

"Well Xi isn't **that** unstable," Roadblock said. "Considering his past…"

"And as long as we hide the Chips Ahoy," Xavier sighed.

"And the fact that 'he' isn't a he…" Logan reminded him. "Well things are certainly going to liven up around the place. Not that they weren't interesting enough already…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe this!" Kurt groaned. "The two of you here for a whole week is bad enough but why do you have to stay in **my** room?" He glared at his two new roommates. "Why not one of the guest rooms?"

"The Professor only has three spare guest rooms," Todd told him as he unpacked his stuff on one of the two beds brought into the room for the week. "What with all those new people running around here. Plus Daniels' folks are in one room, Doop's in another and that Doctor lady is coming by tomorrow for a few days to check on Mini Wolverine!"

"Of all the males your room is the largest," Xi pointed out. "And one of the few that does not already have more than one person in it."

"Yeah but why do you two have to stay together?" Kurt asked.

"Xi doesn't like to sleep alone," Todd told him.

"They suggested that I sleep with Scott but he reacted violently when I asked him a simple question," Xi shrugged.

"For my sanity's sake I'm not going to ask what it is," Kurt moaned.

"I merely inquired if he liked to cuddle," Xi told him.

"Did you **have **to tell me that?" Kurt asked. "Did you?"

"Yes," Xi grinned.

"Okay I know why Toad has to be here but out of all the others why **you**?" Kurt asked. "Oh wait, I think I've just answered my own question. Avalanche and Arcade would wreck the place, Blob would eat us out of house and home and I don't want to **think **about what Quicksilver would do."

"It is scary," Todd admitted. "And I lived with the guy the longest!"

"What's really scary is the fact Althea **likes **that scent," Kurt winced as he took in a whiff.

"Likes it? She's nuts about it yo," Todd said.

"Emphasis on the nuts," Kurt quipped.

"Speaking of nuts I'm hungry," Todd shrugged it off. He hopped off. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Kitty was baking right?"

"You actually want to eat her cooking?" Kurt asked.

"Nah I'm gonna eat the flies and other bugs that are attracted to it," Todd told him.

"I had to ask…" Kurt put his head in his hands. "Why did I have to ask? You would think that I would know better by now?"

"I would have thought that as well," Xi patted him on the back. "By the way, do you like to cuddle?"

"I wonder if I killed them both I could get away with it by pleading temporary insanity?" Kurt muttered under his breath in German. "Sharing a cell with Evan is starting to look pretty good right about now."

Meanwhile Todd had happened along a heated discussion between the Professor and several of the X-Men in his study. "You're acting like this is all **my** fault!" Alison shouted. "I didn't ask them to take those pictures!"

"Well you have to admit since you've gotten here the media has been giving us quite a bit of attention," Rogue pointed out.

"Oh yeah and you guys were having such quiet lives before then," Todd remarked as he hopped in. "Whazzup? Why are you all going at it?"

"This is why," Kitty showed him a newspaper tabloid.

"Dazzler's Love Affair with Bigfoot," Todd read. "Man Beast you look like you weigh over a ton in this picture. No wonder you're upset."

"That's not the point Toad," Hank sighed. "Although I must admit that is an astute observation as well."

"Hey this looks like it was taken in the back yard yo," Todd said.

"It was taken in the back yard!" Alison shouted. "They used some high powered cameras to spy on us!"

"Alison I was hoping that your relationship with Hank would be a little more discreet considering the circumstances," Xavier said.

"Charles we were in the back yard in our own home minding our own business!" Hank snapped. "This is an invasion of privacy!"

"Which coincides with the invasion of the Broccoli People from Pluto," Todd snickered as he continued reading. "Yeah this is real hard core news."

"I'm afraid it's not just the tabloids," Xavier sighed.

"Look at this!" Scott threw a slew of papers and magazines on the desk. "It makes me want to vomit!"

"Oh god…" Alison picked one up and read. "Beauty and the Beast…Yeah that's original!"

"Dazzler Love Triangle at Xavier Institute," Kitty read another one. "According to this Alison, you're dating **both** Angel and Beast!"

"Well at least they got the love triangle part right even if they have the players all wrong. Listen to this one…Mutant Morals: Or Lack Thereof," Rogue groaned.

"Dazzler's Decadent Lifestyle," Hank read. "How much lower can this former star sink?"

"Do Girls Go For Guys With A Lot of Hair?" Kitty read. "Dazzler thinks so…"

"Tiffany Weapons is getting married **again**?" Todd read. "What is this, the third husband this year?" Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Well it's not my fault," Alison threw down the paper. "I didn't exactly ask the press to follow me around!"

"We can't have this kind of publicity!" Scott shouted. "I mean we're trying not to tarnish our reputation here!"

"Scooter's right," Todd chimed in. "By the way, how's the murder trial going?"

"Shut up Toad," Scott glared at him.

"What about the lawsuits?" Todd went on. "Any progress on that?"

"Can't we just like lock him up in the Danger Room or something for the week?" Kitty shouted.

"Fine! I'll get out of here!" Todd grunted as he hopped away. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"That'll be a first!" Rogue called after him.

"Sheesh it's gonna be such fun spending a week in this place," Todd grumbled to himself. "Rooming with Fuzzball, no Al to play with, everybody's uptight and obsessed with the soap opera life that goes on around here. How much worse can it get?"

That's when he heard a low growl behind him. He turned around and saw X23 glaring at him. "Uh hi there," Todd gulped. "You must be Logan Junior…"

She snarled and unsheathed her claws. "Okay…" Todd gulped. "Uh I was just on my way to the kitchen. I think it's this way…"

"You…" She hissed.

"Yeah it's me all right," Todd grinned nervously. "Todd Tolensky the Toad. Remember?"

With a roar X23 charged him. Todd barely leapt out of her way as her claws sliced through a table and an expensive looking vase. "Oh boy that's coming out of somebody's allowance," Todd gulped.

X23 screamed and leapt at him again, only to be thrown backwards by an invisible force. Xi reappeared on top of her. She threw him off and soon the two were glaring at each other.

"Out of my way…" She snarled at Xi.

"Don't…touch…him…" Xi snarled in her face.

"Oh boy," Todd gulped. "This is not good."


	62. It's A Lab Thing

**It's A Lab Thing**

Carl and Vi were trying to get a moment's peace in the living room. "It is beautiful here," Vi sighed as she looked out the window. "When things are normal."

Just then Xi and X23 crashed into the room. Vi and Carl screamed as they ran out of the combatants' way, for both were too intent on slashing each other and fighting for anything else. "AND WHEN ARE THINGS EVER NORMAL AROUND HERE?" Carl screamed.

Several students ran up and saw the carnage the two genetically altered mutants were dealing. Xi already had several cuts on his body. X23's cuts had healed but Xi had delivered vicious blows to her midsection, which took their toll on her. Their clothes were cut and torn all over their bodies and neither appeared to be slowing down.

"They're trashing the living room!" Bobby cried out as Xi dodged a slice from X23. She cut through the TV instead. "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE TV!"

"Nice to see where **your **priorities are!" Rogue snapped.

Logan and Hank ran up. "What's going on here?"

"Oh Xi and X23 are trying to kill each other," Rogue said sarcastically. "No biggie."

"Oh god…" Logan groaned as he followed them in order to break up the fight. "Break it up you two!"

Both ignored him and tried to kill each other through Logan. "Beast! I'm gonna need help here!" Logan shouted as he tried to restrain his clone with little success.

It took Logan, Hank, John and Scott to pry the two combatants apart. "What is going on here?" Ororo ran up with Dr. Reisman who had just arrived.

"Two of your resident maniacs went out of control!" Vi shouted at her.

"**She** started it!" Xi snarled indicating X23 with his head.

"I don't care **who** started it! The two of you should know better than to brawl like this!" Ororo admonished.

"She attacked my team mate!" Xi went on. "If anyone is to blame it is her!"

"Maybe we should talk this over after I look you over in the med bay and…" Hank began. He was interrupted by vicious snarls from both Xi and X23. "On the other hand maybe I can just do a little patch up job here. Your cuts really aren't that deep Xi."

"And you seem to be all right as well," Dr. Reisman cautiously looked over X23. "How did this happen?"

"**He **offends me…" X23 glared at Todd.

"Oh I should have known…" Logan glared at Todd.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Todd protested. "Why do you think **I** did **something **huh?"

"Because you're **you** that's why!" Rogue snapped.

"All I did was say hi!" Todd shouted. "I'm hopping along minding my own business when she shows up. I say hello. That's it. The next thing I know she's trying to kill me! Then Xi came along to try and protect me! I didn't do **anything!**"

"Technically…" Hank sighed. "I think your scent is a bit unnerving to feral types."

"I know he **annoys** me to no end," Logan glared at Todd. "But then again I'm not trying to kill him. Yet."

"Amphibians and Reptiles are traditionally repulsive to feral types," Dr. Reisman shrugged. "Plus X23 was trained to attack several other lab created creatures."

"You saying there were other mutants involved in Hyrdra's program?" Logan asked her.

"Mutated animals," Dr. Reisman sighed. "None humanoid. Several of them were amphibian or reptilian types."

"Oh this is just **perfect!**" Logan groaned. "Why the hell didn't you tell us this sooner Doc?"

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time!" Dr. Reisman snapped. "How was I supposed to know something like this was going to happen?"

"You're supposed to be the freaking expert!" Logan shouted.

"Even I don't know everything!" Dr. Reisman shouted back.

"Well that's pretty obvious!" Logan roared.

"ENOUGH!" Ororo shouted. "This bickering is pointless."

"I agree," Dr. Reisman said. "X23…"

"My name…" She snarled. "Is Rina…Call me that now."

"Okay…Rina…" Todd gulped. "Nice name."

"Is that why you attacked him Rina?" Hank decided to try to diffuse this. "His scent?"

"It is…repulsive…" Rina bristled as she shook off Logan's hold on her.

"It's not **that **bad," Todd folded his arms.

"You should have smelled him back in the days before he took showers," Rogue grunted.

"I don't like it either but that's still no reason to slice him into bits," Logan told Rina. "You have to learn to control your temper!"

"Said the pot to the kettle," Todd muttered under his breath.

Logan glared at him, indicating he heard what he said. "On the other hand…"

Xi shoved off Hank's arms. "You will **not** hurt him!"

"Why do **you **care what happens to him?" Rina made a step towards Xi.

"Toad is of my unit," Xi looked her in the eye. "I protect my unit."

Rina looked at Xi and sniffed him. "You are part feral?" She blinked.

"A small part," Xi told her.

They glared at each other then cautiously circled around in steps, each sizing the other up, never taking their eyes off each other. Rina took several sniffs of his scent. Xi reached out to touch her but she backed off snarling. Xi did not snarl back but stood his ground. Eventually Rina allowed Xi to touch her arm briefly. In turn Xi allowed her to touch him for a longer period.

"What the hell are they doing?" John asked.

"They're trying to figure each other out," Dr. Reisman told him.

"It's like something out of wild kingdom," Carl blinked.

"I know about you," Rina finally spoke. "You were created by Cobra."

"You were created by Hydra," Xi said matter of factly. Both gave each other a look.

"I…apologize," Rina finally said. "I will not attack him again."

"I will try to keep him downwind from you," Xi remarked with a wry smile.

"What am I a dog yo?" Todd grunted.

"You certainly act like something that belongs in a kennel," Rogue grunted.

"You off all people should know," Todd glared at her. Rogue glared back.

"Now what the hell are they doing?" John asked as Xi casually put his arms around Rina who responded by playfully yelping.

"Playing," Rina said as she shoved Xi and jumped on his back, giggling. Xi responded by casually getting down on the ground and rolling her off. Soon both were giggling.

"Unbelievable…" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Well Xi usually doesn't hold a grudge," Todd shrugged.

"One minute you're trying to kill each other the next minute it's over just like that?" Scott asked the two mutants, incredulous to the turn of events. "Now you're friends?"

"It's a lab thing," Xi shrugged.

"Nuthouse…" Carl moaned. "We're living in a damned nuthouse!"

"You're just noticing this **now**?" Todd asked him.

"Six more days of **this**?" Scott moaned.

"What are you complaining about?" Kurt glared at him. "You don't have to sleep with them!"

"What?" Vi shouted.

"Maybe I should rephrase that," Kurt winced.

"Maybe it's time we found a hotel to stay at," Vi said sharply.

"Go right ahead," John said under his breath. "Had it with you looking down on us."

"What did you say?" Vi glared at him.

"You heard me lady," John shot back, louder now.

"Why you uncouth…" Vi fumed.

"What? Uncouth what?" John challenged. "**Freak?**"

"I did not say that," Vi snapped.

"No but you were thinking it lady!" John retorted.

"Well what the hell do you expect?" Carl shouted in defense of his wife. "You people are all out of control, running around trying to kill each other!"

"I know how this looks…" Ororo sighed.

"Yeah it looks like you people haven't a clue about what you're doing!" Vi shouted.

"Can we discuss this privately?" Ororo was getting a headache.

"Oh we are gonna discuss a lot of things," Vi left the room with her husband and sister. "Like any reason why I shouldn't sue this so called school!"

"As if we didn't have enough family squabbles around here…" Kurt shook his head.

"I suppose you guys are going to blame **this **on me as well," Todd folded his arms.

"Well I ain't taking the fall for her attitude!" John bellowed.

"Her attitude? What about **your** attitude?" Scott shouted. "You have been a pain in our backsides ever since you got here! And lately you haven't been contributing much to the team except to cause fights and shout out insults."

"Are you saying I'm not pulling my weight One-Eye?" John pointed at him.

"I'm saying you're not taking your responsibilities as an X-Man seriously and I'm **sick **of it!" Scott shouted at him.

"Listen **kid**," John got in his face. "Just because I haven't been here since day one is no reason to throw **your** weight around."

"I knew this was a mistake," Logan sighed. He glared at Todd. "You haven't even been here an hour and already things are a mess!"

"Yeah why not blame Toad?" Todd said sarcastically. "Your lives are all screwed up so why not blame me?"

"Naturals…" Xi shook his head as the others argued. "I will never fully understand them."

"Me neither," Rina agreed.

**Next: A 'friendly' debate turns dangerous as a new threat arises.**


	63. Debates Can Be Dangerous

**Debates Can Be Dangerous**

"Good Evening, I'm James Cheever your host," The announcer spoke. "Three days from today the Congress will vote on the Mutant Registration Bill. Tonight we have two guests to argue both sides, Professor Charles Xavier and the Reverend William Stryker. My first question is for you Professor, why shouldn't the Mutant Registration Bill be passed?"

"First of all Mr. Cheever," Xavier began. "Mutants are not a monolithic group, possessing one set of attitudes and ideals. We are all individuals and should be judged as such."

"There you go," Stryker said. "These individuals possess some pretty terrifying powers. You yourself are a telepath. How can anyone defend themselves against you entering their mind which no one but God has a right to enter?"

"I only use my powers for good Reverend," Xavier told him. "I do not use them on a whim or to harm others."

"But we only have your word for that," Stryker said. "What proof do we actually have that you are not trying to use your powers even now? More importantly, what gives you the right to simply enter into anyone's mind on a whim, no matter how you justify it?"

"Oh this is gonna be one fun debate," Danielle whispered to Kitty from the sidelines. She, Kitty, Ororo and Scott had accompanied the Professor to the studio in New York while the rest watched back at the mansion.

Stryker was continuing. "Even if you do not use your powers recklessly as you claim, what's to stop some other mutant for not using their powers as such? More importantly how can you even detect it?"

"That is difficult, but not impossible," Xavier tried to reassure him.

The debate instantly cut to a commercial. "They didn't let him finish!" Kurt spouted angrily.

"Gee I wonder who's side the network is on," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"Clearly the ever increasing mutant population possesses a threat to world as we know it," Stryker said when they returned. "Mutants are dangerous!"

"So are cars and guns," Xavier said.

"Those are registered as well," Stryker said.

"Yes but human beings aren't registered in order to live," Xavier said.

"Is it fair to even call yourselves human?" Stryker asked. "Your scientific name Homo Superior relates to a different species altogether. How can you say that you are like us when you are so clearly **not?**"

Stryker didn't let Xavier respond. "The way the laws pertain to mutants is inadequate at best. How can human laws apply to those that are **not human**? First and foremost mutants must be reclassified as a different species and different laws must be passed in order to manage them effectively. If a dog kills or harms a person there are laws that put it to sleep so it can not harm anyone else again. Mutants harm people every day, why shouldn't we have the same type of laws for them?"

"You really buy what this guy says?" One cameraman whispered to another. "I mean talk about laying it on pretty thick."

"Yeah but you gotta admit a lot of what he says makes sense," Another shrugged. "I don't know about you but I don't want any crazy mutant running around. I mean that Professor guy there gives me the creeps, knowing he can read my mind like a library book. Who's to stop them from running wild if we **don't **do something?"

Back at the Institute:

"Can you believe what this guy's **saying** about us?" Tabitha shouted. "Makes me sick!"

"You and me both," Logan growled. "What's worse is a lot of folks will believe him and try to help him pass the Registration Bill through. Or one that's even worse."

"They can do that?" Jamie asked. "Reclassify us I mean?"

"It's a possibility," Logan growled. "If he can prove that we're not human then we won't have **any **protection under the law."

"We don't exactly have much protection to begin with," Ray said.

"This is worse kid," Logan's eyes narrowed. "If Stryker has his way, it wouldn't be a crime to shoot a mutant. People could legally exterminate us, like rats."

"Like they did to the Jews and Romani back in World War Two," Kurt shuddered. "My adopted parents are Romani. They told me tales of what their parents went through."

"I also remember stories of what they did to my ancestors back in the days," John frowned. "It's happened in this country before, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Don't forget the rest of the world," Paige said. "In some parts of the world slavery and genocide still go on, like the Sudan or some parts of South America."

"But to think us evil because we merely exist?" Peter shook his head. "Madness!"

"Unfortunately the world is full of madness," Remy told him. "And mad men."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in the city a man swallowed a can of beer as the debate finished. "What a bunch of idiots," He grumbled to himself. Idly he looked at some papers with technical schematics. "Unfortunately they're dangerous idiots. I think I'd better keep my eye out for them."

Casually he turned off the television with his remote and went for a large sword in a sheath. He removed the sword and started to clean it, whistling. "Those bozos made the wrong deal with the wrong person." He admired his handiwork. "Oh well, sucks to be them."

He resheathed the sword and decided to take a little stroll around the city. He knew just where to go and grinned, hoping to run into trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We didn't do well did we?" Scott sighed after the debate.

"I'm afraid not," Xavier agreed. "Stryker is a far better speaker than I gave him credit for. He made a much better presentation than I did that's for sure."

"He appealed to people's fears and beliefs," Ororo shook her head. "And I hate to say this Charles but you did look quite foreboding on camera."

"That may not be entirely my fault," Xavier frowned. "I have a sneaking suspicion the owner of this station purposely had his cameramen and makeup artists try to present Stryker in a more positive light."

"I don't know about you but as soon as we get home, I'm going into the Danger Room and break something," Kitty sighed as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah I…" Scott began then noticed something was wrong. "Hey we're supposed to be going down, not up!"

That's when a strange orange gas began to flood the elevator. "It's a trap!" Ororo coughed.

"And just to make sure that they don't escape," A tall woman with brown hair and a green uniform said to Stryker, she pushed a button in the wall. "An electric charge will knock 'em out."

"Excellent Anne," Stryker nodded. Several armed Purists wearing similar uniforms were there in the hall with them. "It's also good to know the psy-shields are in place, otherwise Xavier would have figured out that I own this studio. Under another name of course."

"Muties are tricky," Anne told him. "But I'm trickier." The elevator door opened revealing the unconscious forms of Scott, Ororo and Xavier.

"Excellent," Stryker nodded. "With Xavier under our control and some of his precious X-Men out of the way, it will be far easier to destroy them. Cut off the head of a serpent and the body will die."

"Wait two of 'em are missing!" One Purist said. "Those two girls!"

"The Pryde girl can walk through walls," Anne growled. "She must have phased the other one out with her!"

"Anne," Stryker said. "You know what to do."

"I've already got their signal," Anne pulled out a small device. "Time to hunt some mutants."

**Will Kitty and Danielle get away? What will happen to the others? And who is that nut with the sword? Find out in future chapters!**


	64. Run For Your Life

**Run For Your Life**

"Ah the miracles of modern science!" Todd smiled as he sprayed himself with some strange cologne. "Thanks to this baby my sweetie and I can be together!"

"And thanks to it I can get my room back," Kurt groaned. "I thought Beast would never finish that formula to neutralize your scent!"

"He did seem rather in a hurry to work on it," Xi remarked. "Especially after that food fight the other afternoon."

"Well I can't say it hasn't been fun," Todd remarked.

"Mostly because it hasn't," Kurt folded his arms.

"What do you mean they're not here?" They heard Logan roar from the halls. "They should have been back **hours** ago!"

"What's going on?" Kurt went out with Todd and Xi.

"The Professor and the others aren't back yet," Paige told them.

"Guys…" Jubilee walked up to them holding a phone. She was crying. "There's been an accident. The Professor and the others…They're dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It looks like a car bomb," The officer in charge told Logan. He was there with Jean, Todd and Hank who had gone out to investigate. "I'm sorry." A huge burnt wreckage was off the side of the highway. Five bodies were covered under tarps.

"Well it looks like their limo," Logan sniffed. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Hey you can't…" The officer tried to restrain him.

"Trust us," Hank told him. "He can find out a lot more than you can."

"I don't believe this…"Jean was in shock. "They can't be dead!"

"I know it's hard to believe Jean," Hank sighed.

"Well maybe because it ain't true," Todd said. "Something ain't right here. This is too pat."

"What are you saying Toad?" Jean asked.

"Somebody as tough as those guys don't just get whacked like this!" Todd snapped. "Especially Kitty! Think about it, she could just phase through. I say we check this out. I'll bet you ten bucks that ain't them in there!"

"You'd win that bet Toad," Logan told them. "Oh that's the right vehicle but those bodies in there aren't X-Men!"

"How do know?" The officer asked.

"Even burnt I can tell the difference with this," Logan pointed to his nose.

"Hmmm…" Hank uncovered one of the smaller framed bodies. "And at least one of the smaller bodies is male. Since Danielle and Kitty are female and the smallest of the group…Well you can draw your own conclusions."

"You mean it's not them?" The cop was surprised.

"Told you they weren't dead," Todd sniffed.

"No but somebody sure wants us to **think** they're dead!" Logan grunted. "Pretty sloppy job too."

"I don't like the looks of this," Jean frowned.

"You and me both," Logan said. "We have to find them, fast!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was instinctive, her phasing through the elevator just as the electricity hit. Somehow she grabbed Danielle and they passed through into darkness. She woke up in darkness. Her head was throbbing. Her entire body ached. "Where am I?"

She saw Danielle coming too as well. "Oh…What hit us?"

"Dunno…" Kitty shivered and looked around. "I think we're in the sewers somewhere."

"How did we get here?" Danielle stood up weakly.

"Must have phased us right through to the sewer system somehow," Kitty winced as she stood up. "Are you all right?"

"No…" Danielle moaned. "Kitty what happened?"

"The gas…" Kitty coughed. "It did something to us and…"

A shot rang out. "Danielle get down!" Kitty shouted shoving her out of the way. Neither was hurt but they saw three men, wearing green uniforms and carrying weapons come towards them.

"We found 'em, Anne," One said. "Two little rats in a sewer. Pretty fitting don't ya think?"

"Speaking of rats…" Danielle focused on her powers. "Aggh!"

"Nice try kid but thanks to these," One tapped his helmet. "You can't get in our heads. Fire!"

Kitty grabbed Danielle and phased through to the ground. "Where'd they go?" One shouted. "Hey! My feet!" Kitty had managed to phase their feet into the sewer floor.

"Just stick around," Kitty said as she and Danielle popped out. "I'm sure you'll feel right at home with all the other rats. OW!" She winced clutching her stomach.

"Why you little…"One aimed his weapon only to have it knocked out of his hands by a kick.

"My powers may be gone," Danielle aimed the weapon at him. "But I can still use this! Drop your weapons!" They did so. Danielle took them and threw them in the sewer water.

"Oh I don't feel so good," Kitty muttered as she leaned on the wall.

"Kitty! More of 'em are coming!" Danielle helped her up.

"Let's go!" Kitty said as they ran off, managing to climb up near a manhole.

Anne ran up with the rest of her squad. "They surprised us…" One of the trapped men grunted.

"Looks like the brats are more resourceful than we thought," Anne spoke into her communicator. "They've gone above ground! Move out!"

Meanwhile Kitty and Danielle tried to run as fast as they could through unknown alleys and back streets of the city. "Kitty I think I'm gonna pass out if I don't lie down soon," Danielle groaned.

"We have to keep moving!" Kitty shouted. "We can't give up!"

"I'm trying…" Danielle grimaced. "I just feel so sick…What did they **do** to us?"

"I dunno…" Kitty panted. "I can barely phase myself. But we gotta stay focused. We gotta find help."

They rounded the corner and came face to face with seven very large gang members. "Kitty…I don't think these guys are going to help us," Danielle gulped.

"Oh we'll help you Chica," One man grinned as he grabbed her arm. "For the right price."

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Danielle tried to use her powers but all she could do was scream in agony. "AGGGGHH!"

"Geeze what the hell is that girl on?" Another gang member asked.

"She's sick…" Kitty gasped, realizing at the moment she couldn't escape the grip of the gang member who held her. "Need a hospital…"

"Don't worry," Anne cocked her weapon as her squad appeared. "I have your medicine right here. Hand over the girls and you won't get hurt."

"Listen woman, this here's Panther's turf," The leader snarled as he whipped out his weapon. "Nobody demands nothing from us! We rule here!"

"You got lotta balls lady to try and order us around," The another gang member snarled.

"This has been fun and all but this is taking way too long," One Purist snapped. "Look pal we got a schedule to keep. Those two are muties. So why don't you do the right thing for once in your life and hand 'em over!"

"Muties huh?" The gang leader grinned. "That makes 'em even more valuable."

"All right how much to you want for 'em?" A Purist asked.

"Johnson!" Anne snapped.

"Look we don't have time for fun and games," Johnson snapped. "We still have that freak school to take out so why waste time with only two? Just pay 'em off. Maybe they can find even more muties for us."

"You can't seriously be thinking of negotiating with trash like this!" Anne snapped.

"That is not the right attitude lady," The Gang leader snarled.

A thought ran in Kitty's head. "What do you expect from a Purist?" She told him.

"Shut up freak," Anne hissed.

"They're not exactly the most tolerant group you know?" Kitty went on. The gang did notice that all the Purists were white. "Who's to say after us you're next?"

"I said shut up!" Anne shouted.

"Girl got a point," A gang member shouted.

"Yeah I don't see no brothers in your little GI Jerk outfit," The Gang leader narrowed his eyes.

"Think about it," Kitty said. "They believe anyone whose genes aren't pure should be dead. And they've got a pretty narrow definition."

"You're not gonna listen to that little mutie witch are you?" Anne shouted.

"Oh and you think I should listen to a white witch like you?" The Gang leader snarled.

The gang members holding Kitty and Danielle shoved them aside to the back of the wall in the alley. "Let's give it to 'em Reg!" One shouted.

"Fine…" Anne snarled. "We'll do this the hard way…"

At the last instant Kitty grabbed Danielle and phased her right through the wall in the building behind them. Fortunately the room was empty and they kept running through another wall, trying not to think about the sounds of gunshots they heard. They finally made it out to another street. "This is a nightmare…" Kitty moaned.

"They said they were gonna take out a freak school…" Danielle was sweating. "Kitty they're gonna attack the Institute!"

"I know," Kitty panted. "We gotta warn them somehow and fast!"

Back in the alley Anne allowed one of her men to put on a bandage on her arm. "Can't believe they got away!" He grunted. "Your arm's fine by the way. Only grazed."

"Too bad we can't say the same for Hackers, Smith and Croen," Another grunted as he idly kicked the dead body of one of the gang members. "But at least we avenged their deaths."

"Yeah but the freaks got away," Another snapped. "We gotta get out of here before the cops come! I can hear their sirens now."

"Those girls took out three of my best men," Anne snarled. "Not to mention getting me wounded. Now I'm really **ticked off!** Forget what Stryker wants, those freaks are to be terminated!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now where are we?" Danielle grunted. "You think we'd find more people in a city. Even if it is after dark."

"I dunno," Kitty panted. "But we have to get help somewhere…"

"I…can't…" Danielle passed out and lay on the ground.

"No! Danielle! Come on!" She tried to get her up but couldn't. Then she saw a police car. "Hey! Stop! Stop!" She ran in front of it. "STOP!"

She was half phased into the front of the car. "Oh god Harry what the hell…" They stopped.

Kitty fell back. "My friend…She's sick." She pointed to Danielle.

"Oh my god…" One officer got out of the car and went to check on Danielle.

Kitty's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. "I can't move…" She whimpered. "It feels like I'm being torn apart inside…"

"Okay Harry call for an ambulance," One cop told his partner. "We gotta…"

CRACK!

The cop turned around and saw that his partner was slumped over in the front of the cop car. Anne reloaded her pistol as her team covered her. "End of the line ladies…"

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my partner?" The cop whipped out his pistol.

"He's merely knocked out," Anne said. "Hand over those muties and we'll leave."

"Hell no," The cop snapped. "I'm not letting two sick girls get taken by scum like you!"

"Fine," Anne pulled the trigger. To Kitty's horror the cop fell to the ground dead.

"**Why**?" Kitty screamed. "He was human! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He will serve our cause much better as a martyr…" Anne grinned as she pointed her weapon at Kitty. "Another victim of mutant aggression."

"I may be a mutant…" Kitty's eyes were wet with tears but stone cold, "But you're an **inhuman monster!**"

"And you and your friend are just a couple of dead muties," Anne cocked her weapon and prepared to fire.

Only to have it shot out of her hands. "Who…?" She screamed in agony just before a figure leapt out of the shadows and punched her in the gut. "Get him!"

"Yeah right…" The man scoffed as he leapt over the men with the agility of a ninja. A flash of steel rang out. To Kitty's amazement the man used a sword to slice the weapons to pieces and then proceeded to slice up the attackers.

Everything grew fuzzy around her; she could barely make out his features. She noticed he had long sandy brown hair, a beard and an eyepatch over his left eye. Then she felt nauseous and fell into blackness amid the sound of gunfire.

**What happens next? What is Stryker up to? Who is Kitty and Danielle's savior? Is he friend or foe? Find out in future chapters!**


	65. Stryker Goes on the Offensive

**Stryker Goes on the Offensive**

"He's still resisting," One of Stryker's scientists told Stryker. Xavier was hooked up to several wires and strapped to a lab table.

"A few more grams of sodium pentothol might do it," Stryker told him. He looked at the monitors. They reflected images sent directly to Xavier. In them he was killing his own X-Men one by one. "Yes if we can get him to turn on the ones he loves, think of what he will do to total strangers."

"He's not broken yet," One of his men told him.

"No but he will be," He looked at the next room through the plexiglass. There were two huge armored chairs with figures strapped inside. "Ironic isn't it? His own power will be his downfall. He feels their pain and agony and knows that he is the source of it. The more pain they feel, the more pain he feels…"

Anne staggered in. "Sir…I failed. Forgive me…" She slumped in a chair.

"What happened?" Stryker asked her, concern on his face. He ordered one of his men. "You! Help her now!"

"The muties had help," Anne grunted as her wounds were bandaged. "Mostly dumb luck. First some low life scum gang interferes, then a cop and finally some nut with a sword decides to play hero and took the rest of my men out. Me and Johnson are the only ones who made it back. Johnson's in intensive care. He lost his arm to that creep."

"Filthy mutants…" The attendant bandaging Anne grunted.

"No matter," Stryker waved. "By now the nanites will have finished them off anyway."

"Just wish they didn't take out the rest of our men with 'em," Anne hissed. "Just like a mutie…"

"It's all right my child," Stryker put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You still fought valiantly. That is what's important. Have the medics take a look at your wounds." He ordered the man bandaging her wounds. "Take her to the infirmary. Anne your report can wait for later."

"Sir I'm still functional enough to accompany you to the sermon," Anne said. "I won't let my injuries get in the way."

"Your faith and determination is refreshing my child," Stryker smiled warmly. "Go on, let the medics look at your wounds. As for the rest of you take a break for about half an hour."

"Sir?" One man asked. "But our schedule…"

"Will be met in plenty of time," Stryker waved. "A brief rest won't do any harm. Might do some good. Besides, I wish to be alone with them," He indicated that the others leave.

When they left he pressed a button opening up the helmet parts of the chairs, revealing the sweat soaked heads of Ororo and Scott. "Don't bother struggling, those special chairs were designed to contain mutant powers. They're also psyonically linking you with Xavier so he's feeling what you are feeling. Namely the slow damage the nanites are doing to you as well as his directed psychic attack. There's nothing you can do but accept your fate."

"Nanites…" Scott gasped.

"Yes I've purposely slowed down the damage of the nanites in order to prolong your suffering," Stryker said. "It's working wonders on Xavier."

"What about Kitty and Danielle?" Ororo asked.

"I would not concern yourselves with them," Stryker told them. "They're dead now as soon your entire species will be."

"No…" Scott whispered.

"Why…?" Ororo gasped. "Why do you hate us so much? What have we ever done to you?"

"Because you **exist**," Stryker looked at her. "And your existence is an affront to the Lord."

"How can you say something like that?" Scott shouted. "Who are you to judge that?"

"How?" Stryker's eyes grew cold. "HOW? Do you have any idea what damage your kind creates in this world? No. How **could **you?"

He took a breath. "I was not always a man of God, oh no. Once I was a Master Sergeant of the Army Rangers. I was moving up in the world and had a wife. Then I was assigned to guard a secret nuclear testing facility. We were assured that there would be no real danger. Lies! All Lies!"

"My wife became pregnant and when her time was almost upon us we went out to visit her family in Phoenix. However, there was an accident in the desert and my wife gave birth prematurely. He…**it **was a **monster**."

"Your child was a mutant?" Scott asked.

"It was not a child but an **abomination!**" Stryker roared. "I disposed of it quickly, then my poor wife…So that she would never know what happened or feel pain of the knowledge of what she brought into the world…I put her out of her misery."

"You killed your family…" Ororo was horrified.

"I tried to kill myself as well," Stryker said with a wry smile. "But fate had other plans for me. I survived. But for years I was like the living dead. My career in the army suffered and I was eventually discharged. I wandered a lost soul alone for many years. Until the day I learned of your kind…That is when I had a revelation. It all made sense. God was warning me of the evil that would befall mankind though my wife. And I knew why I survived the experience…and why your kind must perish."

"So you blame mutants for the deaths of your family even though **you** were the one who killed them?" Scott asked. "That's **sick!**"

"What are you doing to the Professor?" Ororo asked.

"I am making him the perfect instrument of your destruction," Stryker told them. "By tomorrow night I will not only prove that mutants aren't human, but I will wipe out all resistance and your precious X-Men. Now is the perfect time. The mutants will be off guard and careless after the attack on Washington DC. This could be our one chance to wipe your kind from the earth once and for all."

"You can't do that! We won't let you!" Ororo shouted as Stryker closed the helmets again.

"I know what I have to do," Stryker told them. "I will prove that our species is the rightful inheritors of the earth and that mutants have no right to it. I will prove your species is nothing more than a race of demons in front of the world and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"


	66. An Unlikely Ally

**Okay for those of you who have read the classic 'God Loves, Man Kills' graphic novel, I'm gonna throw a curve at you. Magneto is not gonna join up with the X-Men and come to the rescue in this fic. In keeping with my Misfitverse I'm bringing in a new character that's actually from the old GI Joe comic. I've just decided to randomly drop him into my deranged little fic and 'fix' him slightly so that he kind of fits in with the cartoon version of GI Joe. Oh I've gone too far this time…**

**An Unlikely Ally**

"Kitty! Kitty!"

Kitty stirred her head and opened her eyes. Danielle was sitting over her. Kitty found herself lying on top of a couch in a dingy apartment somewhere. "Oh my head…" She moaned.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah but I'm still kinda out of it," Kitty held her head. "Where are we?"

"Beats me, I passed out before you did remember?" Danielle told her. She showed Kitty her arm. It had a metal cuff on it with some kind of technology on it. There was a red light that was lightly beeping. "It feels like there's something in my arm underneath this."

"Yeah it kind of hurts," Kitty rubbed it. "Ow!"

"Can you phase it off?"

"I don't know yet," Kitty took a breath. "I'm still wiped." She looked around and saw they were in a darkened living room in an apartment somewhere.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Danielle helped her stand up.

"Just that Stryker's goons nearly blasted us before…" Kitty frowned. "Before some guy showed up. The next thing I knew it was Snooze City."

"We must be in his apartment," Danielle looked around. "Whoever this guy is must have saved our lives."

"Yeah but for what?" Kitty took a tentative step forward. They decided to examine another room. Inside they couldn't believe it. The room was covered wall to wall with news articles about Cobra. There were maps, weapons diagnostics, weapons and a small makeshift lab in the corner.

"Whoa take a look at all this stuff…" Kitty looked around. "This guy is like totally obsessed with Cobra."

"Everyone needs a hobby," The man with the eye patch startled them. "Well you two are finally awake."

"Who are you? What did you do to us?" Danielle yelled showing him the armband.

"I just saved your lives sweetheart," The man snapped. "Come here!" He pointed to a microscope on a table. "Take a look!"

Kitty took a first look at it. "It looks like some kind of tiny machine…"

"It **is** a tiny machine," The man told her. "What you didn't think those nanites didn't all just magically vanish did ya?"

"Nanites?" Danielle gasped. "But how…"

"The good people at Cobra make lots of donations to all sorts of interesting causes," He told them sarcastically. "Of course those causes would contribute back to Cobra. One up and coming ranking officer is a huge believer in the Reverend Stryker."

"So he gave them to Stryker and he infected us with this?" Kitty asked.

"Got it in one," He picked up Kitty's arm and pointed to the strange device. "This doohickey here is taking care of those little critters. They should be completely destroyed in about ten more minutes. Even then I wouldn't recommend using your powers for another hour. Unless you enjoy vomiting all over the floor. And if you do you better clean it up."

"Ew…" Kitty winced. "Well thanks Mr.…?"

"Bill," He told her. "Just Bill."

"Well thanks for saving our lives," Kitty said. "So what's the story with you?"

"Let's just say I have a major grudge against Cobra and anybody who works with them," Bill told her. "And I really hate people who gang up on kids."

"Oh my gosh the Professor!" Kitty gasped. "They've got the Professor!"

"Yeah and Scott and Storm too," Danielle told them. "And if they haven't yet attacked the mansion they're planning on doing it."

"We have to do something! Do you know about GI Joe?" Kitty asked.

"I've heard of 'em," Bill smirked. "Let me guess, you want to call in your friends and the Joes right? Not a good idea right now."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because in the first place Stryker's men are probably still looking for you," Bill told her. "What's left of 'em anyway. You two are barely intact from their last encounter. Second you'll need at least an hour before your system recovers and the anti-nanoids are up and running."

"Anti-nanoids?" Kitty asked.

"Little something I cooked up," Bill told her. "They're what's destroying the nanoids and strengthening your immune system. And they'll make sure you won't be infected again. At least for a few days then your natural immune system will disable them."

"You mean you got more of those tiny little robots inside of us?" Kitty made a face. "Eww…"

"It would have been even more disgusting if those nanoids ate your molecular structure alive!" Bill told her.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Danielle asked. "You don't look like a scientist, no offense."

"None taken, since I'm not," Bill said. He seemed to debate something in his head for half a second. Then shrugged. "Oh what the hell."

He took off his right glove and rolled up his sleeve. "Let's just say I'm very familiar with Cobra technology." It revealed a green hand and forearm that looked like it had come from a hand of a gargoyle. It looked like it was sewed on by some kind of circuitry all along where the gargoyle hand met the normal part of the arm. "A little **too** familiar."

"Whoa…" Danielle blinked.

"Got a leg just like it too," Bill told them. "It's a combination of cybernetics and genetic technology. Got a whole bunch of those nanite prototypes inside it that can reproduce themselves and work just like blood and stuff."

"You were some kind of Cobra experiment?" Kitty gasped.

"You could say that," Bill shoved his sleeve down. "Believe it or not this was the only good thing my father ever did for me. An extremely rare moment of sentimentality which vanished faster than a reality show romance."

After a few moments he broke the silence again. "Look right now you two need to rest up. Those damn things were literally eating you alive. You want something to eat?"

"Don't think I can…" Danielle held her stomach. "I still feel pretty queasy."

"You're lucky," Bill said. "That means you only got a short term dose. The buggers didn't do that much damage. You wouldn't be able to stand if they did." He bent down to a small refrigerator and took out of bottle of something. "Come on you both need a shot of something."

"Uh…We don't drink," Kitty winced as she smelled the undeniable scent of alcohol as he poured into some shot glasses.

"Look this stuff will either calm your nerves or make you vomit," Bill told them. "Either way it will help."

"Vomiting?" Danielle looked at it.

"Probably got some of those nanites in your stomach," Bill said. "That's what's upsetting it. This will get 'em out faster than the anti nanites." He gave them each a glass. "One at a time, please. I only have one bathroom."

"But won't it destroy the anti-nanite things?" Kitty peered into the glass.

"Not all of 'em," Bill told her. "Barely even a small percentage. Look you kids were nearly killed. If you're old enough to be shot at, you're old enough to take a shot."

"Is this like totally wrong we're about to drink this nasty stuff from a guy we hardly know?" Kitty winced at the liquid.

"Yeah…" Danielle held her nose. "But if he says it'll help…" She gulped the drink down and made a face. "Oh god…."

"Right through there…" Bill pointed into the bathroom and allowed her to rush in and throw up.

"But we have to get in touch with the others," Kitty was still worried. "God only knows if the ones Stryker got are still alive."

"Oh they're alive all right for now anyway," Bill growled. "I know a thing or two about egomaniacs. He'll keep 'em alive long enough to get what he needs."

Kitty didn't want to think about that. Bill caught the look on her face. "Don't worry. Once you two are up to it I'll call 'em. Shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Still feel like I have to do something," Kitty moaned as she held her head.

"You're useless if you're unconscious," Bill told her. "Which is what will happen to you if you go after 'em too soon." Danielle stumbled out of the bathroom. "Feel better?"

"Actually…" Danielle looked relieved. "I do feel better now. I don't have to do that again do I?"

"Not unless you want a hell of a hangover, no," Bill said. "Okay Gidget it's your turn."

"The name's Kitty," Kitty pouted as Bill poured her a glass. "Who's Gidget?"

"Never mind. Before your time," Bill sighed as he gave her the shot. "Bottoms up."

"Oh…" Kitty winced as she drank. For two seconds she just stood there. Then she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She wasn't in there long before she heard the door break down. She froze in fear.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Bill was heard. "What kept you?"

Panic grabbed Kitty's heart for a split second. Then she heard Spirit say. "We had to stop for coffee."

"Spirit?" Kitty moaned weakly as she stumbled out of the bathroom. She saw Logan, Spirit, Rina, Todd and Lance there. "Logan…Lance!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms. "LANCE!"

"Kitty," Lance held her. "Are you all right?"

"Sort of," Kitty nodded. "Thanks to Bill here. Oh Lance it was horrible. They ambushed us with nanites and I could hardly use my powers. They chased us all over the city and they killed a lot of people just to get to us!"

"It was awful," Danielle shuddered as Logan held her. She indicated Bill with her head. "He saved our lives."

"Not to mention give you booze breath," Logan scrunched up his nose.

"You know a faster way to get kids to throw up?" Bill asked. "So I see you got my calling card huh?"

"Don't you think the dead bodies were enough?" Logan asked.

"Enough Logan," Spirit said. "Good to see you again Billy."

"Call me either Bill or William, Spirit. I haven't gone by Billy since I was a kid for crying out loud," Bill grunted.

"You know this guy?" Lance asked.

"He has worked with Storm Shadow and myself from time to time," Spirit explained.

"Storm Shadow's the one who trained me," Bill told him. "He was my sensei."

"Whoa…" Todd scratched his head. "Just when you think you know a guy."

"How did you find us?" Danielle asked.

"Between our noses and Spirit's tracking skills you were quite easy to find," Rina informed her. "Jean was able to get a mild blip on your powers using Cerebro in the general area. We did the rest."

"What'd you mean by 'calling card'?" Kitty asked.

"I left a little symbol near our friends to make sure that if Spirit or any of the Joes saw it they'd know you two were safe," Bill told them. "Something only another ninja would know."

"Ninja?" Kitty blinked.

"It's a long story," Spirit told them. "But right now we have some X-Men to rescue!"

"Yeah and Stryker's gonna attack the school!" Kitty told them. "We heard 'em say something about getting ready for a big assault on the mansion Oh nine…Something."

"Nine o'clock," Spirit told her.

"It's past nine now!" Spirit grabbed his communicator. "Come in X-Mansion! X-Mansion come in!"

"Yeah Iceman here," Bobby's voice could be heard. "What's going on? Did you find the others?"

"Shadowcat and Mirage are fine," Spirit told him. "The others have been captured by Stryker! They're going to attack the Institute!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe what those jerks did to Kitty!" Lance hammered on the wall of the mansion. The two girls had been returned to the Institute to be checked over by Hank and Lina while the X-Men, Misfits and Joes prepared for the attack. All the mutants were waiting in the front of the mansion while the Joes were guarding the rear. "When I get my hands on 'em…"

"What's left of them after I am finished," Peter growled.

"Not until we make them tell us what happened to Scott and the others," Jean frowned.

"You'll get plenty of time for payback kids," Bill ambled up to them with Shipwreck.

"**You!**" Althea gasped. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She ran up to Bill and hugged him. "You're back! You're really back!"

"Good to see you again, Puddles," Bill smirked.

"**Puddles?**" Lance looked at Althea.

"**Puddles?**" Logan and Jean said at the same time.

**"_Puddles?" _**Every X-Man and Misfit said at the same time before breaking into laughter.

Althea turned red as everyone snickered. "Oh wait now I remember **why **I didn't miss you so much!" She growled as she pulled away. "I take it back! When are you leaving?"

"I love you too Puddles," Bill grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"It's **Wavedancer **now," Althea snapped at him. "And you'd better remember it! I've grown up a lot since you last saw me!"

"And out," Bill remarked.

"Hold on a second," Lance scratched his head. "This guy said he was Storm Shadow's apprentice but aren't you his apprentice Al?"

"Yes to both," Althea sighed. "Some ninja clans allow a master to have more than one apprentice."

"Besides by the time Puddles here learned how to pick up a sword without falling down I was pretty much a graduate already," Bill shrugged. That was when Althea started hitting him on his arm. "OW! OW! OW! All right! Wavedancer! I get it! **I get it already!"**

"Oh you're gonna get it all right!" Althea kept whacking him.

"Not the ears! Not the ears!" Bill covered his head trying to defend himself. "OW!"

"Don't pay any attention to that," Shipwreck waved as Althea kept beating on Bill. "They're really very close to each other. Like brother and sister."

"Please don't say it like that," Bill remarked as he fended Althea off. "I've got enough root rot on my family tree. OW!" He yelled as Althea smacked him in the head. "Okay! I said I give! I give! Geeze how could your fists get even **harder**?"

"I've been hitting them on a lot of blockheads!" Althea snapped as she stopped her assault.

Kitty and Danielle walked up to them with Hank. "What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Hey guess what Al's nickname used to be?" Pietro grinned.

"NOT NOW PIETRO!" Althea snarled. "Unless you'd like a couple of broken legs! What are you two doing up?"

"They've completely recovered from the attack," Hank informed them. "Thanks to William's assistance and Lifeline's healing abilities. We came to assist in the struggle."

"What struggle? It's nearly noon and nothing's happened!" Bobby complained.

"Nobody's here," Spirit looked around. "Strange."

"Maybe they decided to stay home?" Todd asked.

"No, we definitely heard them say that they were going to attack the school this morning!" Kitty said.

"But why wait so long to attack? I mean this place was pretty well fortified before we even knew about it," Shipwreck said. "I mean especially with all the Joes here." Doop blooped. "And a SHIELD agent on board…"

"Unless this wasn't the school they were talking about…" Bill concluded.

"But where else would they go?" Jean asked. "There's no other mutant school unless you count…"

"Oh man…" Ray said. "They're not going where I think they're going are they?"

"Where?" Bill asked.

"The Massachusetts Academy…" Logan's eyes narrowed. "They're going after the Hellions!"

**In the comics there's this kid named Billy who Storm Shadow rescues and trains. Due to an accident he had a cybernetic arm and leg to replace the ones he lost. I decided to play with that a little and add a little genetics to it, especially considering…oh wait. Don't want to give it all away now. Just keep reading!**


	67. An Uneasy Alliance

**An Uneasy Alliance**

"Heaven Preserve us…" Hank gasped. "We're too late…"

Despite using the Mass Device the large rescue team had arrived in Snow Valley to see a huge school complex burning. Once it had been a large lush green campus, but now there was devastation all around. The entire building had been reduced to rubble. What was equally shocking was there were bodies all around.

"My god…" Scott looked around.

"This is awful," Jean gasped.

"FAN OUT!" Logan roared. "Look for survivors!"

Joes, X-Men and Misfits raced out in small teams. Most of the bodies were those of Purifiers, but there were a few mutants found dead. "This is a massacre…" Kurt cringed.

"Yeah…" Jetstream wobbled out of the brush supported by Tarot. "But lucky for us, **they're** the ones who were massacred." He coughed violently.

"Are there any others?" Kurt helped Jetstream while Ray got Tarot.

"Empath's back there with Roulette, Bevatron and Beef," Tarot said. "There's a secret grotto back there. I can show you."

"You don't look sick," Ray noticed.

"I managed to create a shield around me and Empath just before those…**whatever **they were blew up," Tarot explained. "I think we're the only two not affected."

"You still could have some nanites inside you," Kurt said.

"What?" Jetstream asked.

"It's a long story," Kurt said. "Berzerker get Jetstream to the medics. Tarot, take me to the others."

She nodded and showed him. Empath seemed to be standing guard over his teammates. "What's he doing here?" Empath asked.

"We're here to help," Kurt said. "Joes and Misfits too. Are you all right?"

"Does it **look **like we're all right?" Beef snarled as he held his stomach.

"Better than some of them," Bevatron winced.

"I'll take you to the medics," Kurt put his hand on Beef's shoulder.

"Hands off X-Man!" Beef knocked it away. "I'll walk."

"You can't even stand," Empath snapped. "Whatever they hit you with was pretty powerful."

"They said it was something called nanites," Tarot told him.

"Those tiny little robots like on the Sci-fi channel?" Bevatron asked.

"More like the tiny little robots that just invaded Washington DC the other week," Kurt told him.

"No kiddin'?" Bevatron whistled.

"We'll compare notes later," Empath said. "Our first priority is the injured."

"Agreed," Kurt nodded. "I'll be back with more help." He put his hand on Roulette and teleported.

"Never thought I'd see the day when we'd need help from **them**," Beef grunted.

"Never thought anybody'd be stupid or crazy enough to attack us," Bevatron hissed.

"Like it or not we need answers," Empath told them. "If accepting their help is what it takes, we'll do it. For now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You'd think I'd be used to seeing dead bodies by now…" Kitty shuddered as she uncovered another dead Purity member. She and Althea were looking along the southern parameter.

"Better them than us," Rogue grunted as she landed next to her. "There's nobody left in the building. Nobody alive anyway."

"How many?" Althea asked.

"Three more Purists fried to a crisp," Rogue said. "No mutants as far as I can see."

"How many did Stryker send here?" Kitty asked. "There must be at least a hundred dead Purists around here."

"I'm glad I left my sisters and Spyder behind," Althea grunted. "Not to mention Multiple."

"Give 'em nightmares huh?" Rogue asked.

"Worse, ideas," Althea told her. "I found something! Over there!"

They ran to a clearing and saw four mutants, Emma Frost in her diamond form on the ground. Catseye was beside her. Monet was curled up into a ball and a young black man they didn't recognize in a torn school uniform. "We're here to help," Rogue told them.

"You're X-Men," The young man said.

"Uh and one Misfit," Althea said. "Wavedancer, Shadowcat and Rogue."

"I'm Synch," He said. "I presume you know the others."

"What happened?" Kitty rushed to Emma's side.

"We nearly got our asses kicked that's what happened," Synch snapped. Catseye hissed at Kitty. "Catseye! Quit it! They're on our side!"

"Yeah this looks like the Purists' handiwork," Althea looked around and saw a few dead Purists. "But it looks like you gave as good as you got."

"And then some," Synch panted. He glared at Monet. "Well most of us…"

"I couldn't do anything…" Monet rocked back and forth. "It's like I'm being eaten alive from the inside."

"Believe me," Kitty told her. "I know the feeling. Stryker did the same to me."

"Will somebody please stop that infernal ringing in my ears?" Emma groaned as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Frost, don't try to use your powers or move," Althea warned. "Is there anyone else around?"

"I can find out if I…" Synch began.

"Wait don't use your powers!" Rogue warned. But it was too late, Synch started to scream. "What can he do?"

"He can duplicate the powers and abilities of any mutants in the vicinity," Emma told them. "He's trying to use my telepathy."

"Stop using your powers!" Althea shouted.

"Why?" Catseye asked.

Synch screamed and then before their eyes disintegrated into a pile of dust. "**That's **why," Althea grunted. "Using your powers only speeds up the nanites faster."

"Oh my god…" Monet cringed and was promptly sick.

"He was one of the first hit…" Catseye whispered.

"That's what it would have done to me and Danielle if…?" Kitty trembled.

"Synch! Noooo!" Emma screamed trying to sit up.

"Don't get too close," Althea held her back. "You could get further infected if you breathe into the dust."

"Come on let's get all of you to the medics for the antidote fast!" Rogue told them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did we find any Purist survivors?" Duke asked Spirit. The Joes and X-Men had set up camp. Logan, Empath, Tarot, Kitty, Emma and the Hellions were in the main tent. Emma was resting on a makeshift cot with an anti-nanite device in her arm in her normal form.

"Two, well one now…" Spirit grunted.

"Don't tell me," Duke sighed. "Billy got carried away huh?"

"I fear so," Spirit told him.

"However it did get the other one to talk pretty fast," Logan snorted. "And I thought I had a temper!"

"William is a bit…Unstable," Spirit sighed.

"Unstable?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm a victim of my childhood, what there was of it," Bill snorted as he walked up to them.

"Personally one less Purist around does not bother me," Emma snorted. She looked at Bill and noticed his arm. "Hmm, interesting. You're not exactly human are you? I don't believe we have any files on you."

"Don't even **try** it, Frosty," Bill snapped. "My head's not a nice place to visit. If you did manage to get in you might not get out."

"Even if I wanted to I am unable to do so right now," Emma informed him.

"So what happened?" Duke asked.

Empath spoke. "It was first period. Tarot and I were at weapons practice out on south range when we heard the alarm. We ran to investigate and saw an army of Purists attacking the school. We were the furthest out and observed them using some kind of bombs on the students. That's when Tarot used her Barrier card to protect us from the blast."

"It saved you two from being infected with nanites," Bill nodded.

"We didn't know what it was," Empath told them. "Only that our fellow students and teachers were quickly weakening and unable to fully use their powers."

"But we could use ours," Tarot said. "I was able to use several of my cards that had long range capabilities to take out a lot of them."

"How could you use yours?" Duke asked Empath. "The Purists all had psi blockers in their helmets."

"The mind is a complex instrument. The sections that control thought and emotion are in different areas. The psi blockers only protect the part of the brain that controls thought. Even though they had blockers that could prevent a telepath from entering their minds I could still connect with their emotions," Empath grimaced. "And those of my schoolmates."

"In other words while the Purists were starting to freak out, the students started getting into a fighting frenzy," Emma added.

"So that's how you wiped 'em all out," Bill was impressed.

"Not…entirely," Emma admitted. "Let's just say we had another secret weapon and leave it at that."

"Really?" Duke folded his arms. "What about you?"

"I had a telepathic warning from my students about some soldiers," Emma told them. "It took only a few seconds for us to prepare to fight. Or at least I thought we were prepared."

"No one could fight something like this," Lifeline said as he walked up to them. "At least not without some serious technology and/or healing abilities."

"Any other casualties?" Duke asked Lifeline.

"Several of the Hellions are wounded and infected," Lifeline told him. "We found three dead by the front gate." He indicated with his head to the bodies on a stretcher.

"Which three?" Emma's voice was concerned. She got up and brushed past them to the figures covered by a tarp. She lifted it. "Marla…Jason…Andreus…They warned us about the attack. Marla was a low-level telepath. The others merely had photographic memories and could virtually hack into computers using their minds."

"You sound like you actually care about them," Logan said.

"It may shock you **Wolverine **even though I don't coddle my students with fairy tales I care a great deal about them!" Emma snarled. "I was supposed to protect them from something like this!"

"Then how did they find out about your school?" Bill asked. "It's not like you advertise."

"I'm not sure," She frowned. "But heaven help the person who betrayed us."

"How many students and faculty are here?" Logan asked.

"We have…we had… fifty-eight students," Emma told him. "And nine teachers. Two of our staff is on a leave of absence."

"We…found some more victims," Falcon ran up panting. "In the back wall. Only one survivor."

"Who?" Emma gasped. "It's irritating not using my telepathy! Tell me who?"

"There were seven of 'em," Falcon told her. "Four of Striker's men and two that looked like faculty. They're dead. The seventh one is the survivor. Just a kid. They're bringing him out now." He pointed to a boy with blond hair on a stretcher they were bringing in. He was placed in the medical tent with several other Hellions recovering.

"Oh my god! I know him! Douglas!" Kitty gasped as she ran to him. "Doug! Wake up!"

"You know this guy?" Logan asked as they followed her.

"We grew up together," Kitty said. "Remember? His uncle's dating my Dad! That still sounds so weird. Doug! Wake up!"

"Easy Kitty…" Peter held her shoulder.

"I don't understand," Kitty looked at him. "Are you telling me Douglas is a mutant? That he's a Hellion?"

"He wishes!" Beef snarled. "He's just on the Beta Team."

Emma slapped him hard. "The Beta Team is the only reason you are still here fool! NEVER FORGET THAT!"

"It's not my fault he's got a useless power!" Beef shouted.

"HIS POWERS HAVE SERVED US BETTER THAN YOURS EVER DID!" Emma screamed.

"Easy Frost," Logan restrained her. "What exactly does he do?"

"He can translate any language in existence, crack any code ever made," Emma said. "Even create one in an instant. You think **that** is useless?"

"The Department of Defense wouldn't think so," Duke whistled.

"Which is exactly why this place exists," Emma growled. "To keep our kind out of the hands of people like you!"

"Nice plan," Bill said. "But it didn't work did it?"

"No…" She sighed. "No it didn't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night the Misfits and X-men had returned to the mansion. They had offered to take the Hellions in but they stubbornly refused, choosing to remain behind. Only Emma and the weakest of Hellions went to recover. Thanks to the anti-nanites and help from the Joes the recovery was swifter than expected. "So everybody will be okay?" Jubilee asked as the Misfits and X-Men met in the war room.

"Those we got to in time yeah," Lina told her. "Roadblock and the Joes are staying behind to assist the Hellions that wouldn't leave."

"How many casualties?" Logan asked.

"In the end we counted a hundred and fifty eight Purists, all dead," Pietro reported. "Of the mutants of the Massachusetts Academy…28 didn't make it. Some of 'em were teachers."

"Too bad Frost wasn't one of 'em," Logan grunted.

"I heard that," Emma walked in with Douglas. "Listen with the attack on the school and Professor Xavier missing and held captive with two of your X-Men, Stryker is obviously preparing something big. We need to work together to find out what that is."

"Agreed," Logan grunted. "Our first priority is to find the Professor, Storm and Cyclops."

"Makes sense," Emma said. "Find them, we'll find Stryker. Any luck locating them at all?"

"I've tried Cerebro," Jean sighed. "But I'm…"

"Not quite as good at it as the Professor is," Emma waved. "Fortunately I have extensive mental training. I should be able to find them."

Everyone looked at Logan who frowned. "All right," He nodded.

"Are you serious?" Remy asked.

"You have a better idea?" Douglas asked.

"He's right," Jean said. "We have to think of the others. I'll show you the way."

"What no blindfold?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"That would be pretty pointless on a telepath, wouldn't it," Jean showed her the way and opened the door.

"Very impressive," Emma whistled as she walked into Cerebro. "No wonder your friend Arcade wanted it for himself."

"I'll show you the controls," Jean told.

"No need my dear," Emma sat down in the seat and slipped on the helmet connecting her mind to Cerebro. "I think I have more than a rudimentary grasp on how this device works."

"Ms. Frost?" Douglas asked. "While I was lying down in sick bay I think I came up with an idea to program the anti-nanites faster. If you don't need me…"

"You may go help," Emma told him. "I assure you I have things well in hand. Ms. Chakram can show you the way."

Douglas and Lina left to assist the recovering Hellions. "Your friend don't seem so bad," Tabitha whispered to Kitty. "How'd he get involved with Frosty?"

"He doesn't know," Kitty whispered to her. "He thinks they're like the X-Men."

"You sure you can trust her on Cerebro?" Kurt asked Jean,

"My dear Nightcrawler," Emma spoke. "Rest assured I have no intentions of confiscating or damaging your precious machine. It's just my mental powers are more focused than hers. I found them."

"Where?" Jean asked.

"Madison Square Garden," Emma said. "At least Storm and Cyclops are there. I can't really tell where Xavier is. Somehow my scans are being blocked, but I can break through whatever barriers Stryker has on the lower levels. That's where they're being held."

"Why there?" Remy asked.

"Stryker's giving a big speech tonight," Pietro frowned. "It was on the news, he said he was going to prove that mutants weren't human once and for all."

"Something tells me he's going to use Charles to do it," Hank growled.

"Contact the Joes," Althea said. "We gotta hit him now before he goes on air!"

"Better yet on air," Emma removed Cerebro. "Let's go…"

"Hold on…" Logan got in her way.

"Mark my words Stryker will pay for what he has done," Emma told them in a cold voice. "I will personally see to that. Do not try and stop me from administering justice to that monster!"

"Who said anything about stopping ya?" Logan shot out his claws. "I just want you to take a number and get in line."


	68. And He Shall Smite The Wicked

****

And He Shall Smite The Wicked

"Why the hell didn't we just shoot these freaks back at the base?" One Purist asked. "Save us a lot of trouble." Four Purists were moving the armored chairs in which Ororo and Scott were trapped in.

"Reverend wants to make 'em an example for tonight," Another said. "When their leader blasts 'em all to hell where they belong."

"No boy, that is where **you **belong…" A voice hissed. The next thing the Purists knew they were knocked down flat.

"What…?" Ororo looked groggily out of her prison.

The team of mutants before them was a welcome sight. Kitty, Logan, Hank, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby and Jean were of the X-Men. The Misfits had Althea, Lance, Pietro, Xi and Wanda. Also with them were Emma Frost and a man with an eyepatch a strange looking arm and a sword they never saw before. "Get 'em out of there," Logan hacked his claws and cut Scott free while Kitty phased Ororo free.

"Kitty…Thank Goddess you're all right…" Ororo panted. "Nanites…"

"We know," Kitty said. "Bill you got the stuff?"

"Yeah," Bill attached the anti-nanite devices to their arms. "This will sting a little. Try not to use your powers if you can."

"Who..?" Scott was confused.

"That's Bill," Althea cocked her head. "An old friend of ours. I'll tell you more about him later, right now we need to find the Professor. Where is he?"

"Don't know," Scott winced in pain. "Frost? What's **she **doing here?"

"Danielle?" Ororo asked.

"Mirage is fine," Jean told her. "She's helping the Hellions recover from Stryker's attack."

"Which explains why **I'm **here," Emma said as she removed the helmets from the Purists so she could scan their minds. "As much as I'd love to leave you human loving fools to your own ironic fate, Stryker is a threat which we need to take down. And we'll need all the help we can do to so."

"Stryker attacked the Hellions?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Lance told him. "Did a lot of damage. Burned their school to the ground. The Joes and some of the X-Men are helping them recover while the rest of both X-Men and Misfits are providing backup."

"Stryker…" Scott gasped. "Did something to the Professor. Drugged him and attached him to some kind of device that would help him track mutants."

"Also used it to torture us…" Ororo frowned.

"You mean some kind of anti-Cerebro?" Lance asked. "How could he know how to build something like that?"

"I'm afraid I have an inkling," Emma frowned as she scanned the minds of the Purists. "Oh god they did get the Bio Pulse!"

"The what?" Scott asked.

"Was this the little 'secret weapon' you mentioned earlier?" Logan glared at Emma. "The one that was blown to bits next to you when we found you?"

"I'm afraid so," Emma sighed. "Specifically designed to incapacitate any non mutant lifeforms. But I saw it destroyed just before I was knocked unconscious! Somehow they must have got the plans for it."

"Where would they get **that**?" Jean asked.

"The Hellfire Club has many…resources," Emma was careful. "Recently we've had some trouble with some of our junior members who believe that the Club should be a bit more restrictive when soliciting members."

"In other words you got a few mutant haters running around causing you trouble," Logan folded his arms. "Let me take a wild guess, you guys not only built this bio pulse weapon, you somehow had access to how Cerebro was built? Am I right?"

"At one time we did consider Magneto to be a junior member," Emma admitted.

"And Magneto helped build the Cerebro Prototype," Ororo remembered.

"In an effort of good faith he gave us the plans to make our own type of Cerebro," Emma didn't deny it. "Our scientists figured out that it could be used in connection with the Bio Pulse if rewired properly."

"Or reprogrammed to wipe out mutants instead of humans…" Pietro realized.

"So Stryker has the technology to not only find mutants but to kill them as well as the nanites?" Lance threw up his hands. "Oh well **this** just made my day!"

"How far is its range?" Bill asked. "A block? A few blocks?"

"It was estimated that maybe with enough power and the right telepath we could have eliminated an entire city of humans," Emma said.

"A city?" Logan roared.

"It was intended to be a weapon of last resort," Emma told him. "Only to be used in extreme emergencies."

"Oh that just makes it all right then," Bill said sarcastically.

"When you say the right telepath…" Jean's eyes narrowed. "Oh my god…"

"They're gonna use Charles to direct that thing!" Ororo shouted. "They were torturing us to break him!"

"He's gonna set it off in New York…" Kurt gasped. "He'll kill every mutant in this city!"

"And then he'll go on to every other city…" Althea growled.

"We have to stop Stryker once and for all," Emma said. "Show the world what he really is."

"That's why he brought you guys here to Madison Square Garden instead of finishing you off when he had the chance." Kitty's eyes widened.

"A televised sermon shown all around the world," Ororo frowned. "He said he was going to be the Hand of God and show the world the power over the mutants."

"Using us as his example," Scott growled. "You know the Reverend wanted us to be there, let's not disappoint him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't know why you agreed to this Congressman Shore," His aide grunted as they made their way to box seats.

"I made a promise to the Party," Republican Congressman Kenneth Shore shrugged. "They want to hear his ideas before considering him as a potential ally."

"It really is a wise investment," One of three other men in the box seat well-dressed suits spoke.

"Personally he's a bit extreme for my tastes but I suppose it's worth hearing out," Shore sighed.

"I assure you Congressman tonight will be a history making event," Another said. "You do not want to miss this."

The music swirled and the lights went on the stage. The crowd got to its feet as Reverend Stryker took the stage. After a stirring hymnal he began his sermon. "My friends, in the beginning God created the Heaven and the Earth, he created man in his own image, male and female he created them. He created man out of the dust of the earth and breathed the Breath of Life into him and thus man became a living soul. Thus was our race born and has remained for thousands of years, until now."

"We are beings of divine creation, yet there are those of us whose existence is a very affront to that blessed divinity. God created the human race, there is no mention of mutants in the Bible, only demons. Some so-called scientists say that they are the natural process of evolution. That we began as apes and are turning into monsters. They claim that this is the natural law, but how can that be? How can these demons be anything but unnatural?"

Loud choruses of cheers greeted this. Several police officers were handling crowd control. "You really believe this quack?" One officer whispered. "I mean I'm not exactly crazy about mutants as much as the next guy but geeze…"

"Why the hell couldn't this be a ball game or something?" Another grunted. "There's something about that preacher guy that scares me."

"Yeah you don't need powers to sense that he's missing a few Bibles from his pulpit," The other cop agreed. "He's up to something…"

"We are as God made us!" Stryker was whipping the crowd into a frenzy. "Any deviation from his plan, any **mutation** comes not from heaven, but from **hell!**"

Anne was watching from the security booth. "Soon muties…" She grinned waiting for the moment when Stryker would make his move. "Soon…WHAT?"

The cameras picked up the back stage movement of the X-Men and Misfits making their way towards the stage. "You guys ready?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Kitty asked him. "I mean you guys are still recovering..."

"We can't...We won't abandon the Professor when he needs us the most," Ororo told her.

"I think Frost was smart chickening out on this…" Rogue grunted. "Where the hell did she go anyway?"

"How the hell did they get past **security?"** Anne hissed. "If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself!" She ran to the stage.

"The soul that sinneth it shall die!" Stryker shouted quoting the Bible. "We shall overcome! We shall…" The crowd gasped and he turned and saw the mutants walk towards him.

"What the hell are they doing?" One cop asked.

"Dunno," Another gulped. "But I'll say this for them. They've got guts."

"Hello Reverend," Ororo said sternly. "We came to speak to you."

"Ah, speak of the devils," Stryker didn't appear to be concerned.

"Where's the Professor?" Kitty shouted. "What have you done with him?"

"I know you…" Stryker glared at Kitty. "You're…"

"Alive?" Kitty glared at him. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"You've said some pretty nasty things about us," Scott said. "I think it's only fair that we had our say."

"You will say your prayers mutants," Stryker pressed a button on the podium. A device lowered from the ceiling. Inside the complicated machinery, which looked like a high tech cross, was Xavier strapped to it; several wires attached to his head.

"Professor!" Kitty shouted.

"I am the salvation and the light," Stryker activated the machine. "Let all who oppose me **perish!**"

Within an instant the device sent out psyonic beams directed by the Professor. Intense pain hit the mutants on stage as well as throughout the city. "My head…" Logan grunted. "Feels like its on fire…" Blood started to come from his ears.

"The fire of the lord is upon you…" Stryker grinned as the mutants fell to their knees. "Burn!"

**Next: The final confrontation with Stryker!**


	69. And A Child Shall Lead Them

**And A Child Shall Lead Them**

"BURN MUTANTS!" Stryker shouted as the mutants writhed on stage in agony. "BURN WITH THE FLAMING JUSTICE OF THE LORD!"

"What's he doing to them?" One cop shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"This is turning into a bloodbath!" Another cop tried to hold the crowd back from tearing the mutants to shreds. It was all they could do to keep the crowd under control.

"He's crazy!" Congressman Shore gasped. "The man is out of his mind! What is he doing? He's killing them on **national television!** This is insane!"

"Congressman…" His aide was startled. "Your ears…They're **bleeding**!"

"What is that man doing to us?" Congressman Shore moaned.

"You mean what's he doing to **you**…" His aide looked at him.

"You shall feel the wrath of…" Stryker began. Then he saw Bill was standing there casually drawing his sword. "What the…? You…"

"I ain't a mutant pal," Bill grinned. "Okay not exactly a normal human either but your stupid little gadget doesn't affect me."

"Back off you…" Anne ran up between them and prepared to fire. "AGGGGH!" She grabbed her head as blood started to trickle from her ears.

"Anne!" Stryker gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"But that's impossible!" Anne cried out in pain. "That would mean I'm a…" Realization hit her hard.

"A **mutant**," Stryker's eyes grew cold. "I am truly sorry, my child. I can't even pray for your soul even if you had one."

"But…" Anne was confused. "I've been nothing but loyal!"

"It is the will of God that you must perish," Stryker told her.

"How can you **say** that?" Anne screamed. "Don't the lives of the faithful mean **anything **to you?"

"I am set upon a course of heaven Anne," Stryker told her. "Nothing or no one can change that!"

"Wanna bet?" Bill readied his sword. Several Purists ran out to shoot him down. "Oh this is original!" Bill leapt up and quickly fought them off.

"Reverend! Please!" Anne placed her hands on Stryker's shoulders. "Don't abandon me!"

"You should have accepted your fate Anne," Stryker grabbed her. "Your resistance reveals your **true allegiance! I deny you mutant hellspawn! You shall be cast forever into the abyss!"**

Before anyone could do anything Stryker threw Anne down from the large podium. "REVEREND NOOOOO!" Anne screamed. The screaming crowd stopped as she fell to the floor, breaking her neck instantly. Only the agony of the mutants' screams and the fighting between Bill and the Purists could be heard.

One police officer ran to her. But it was too late. "She's dead…" He gasped.

"Murdering scum!" Bill broke away from the Purists and leapt at Stryker, He missed him but sliced the control panel for the device in half, destroying it.

"NO!" Stryker shouted.

"Oh yeah," Bill snarled. "Let's see how good you are without your toys!"

"Bill! Enough!" Ororo shouted. The mutants stood up, slowly recovering from the attack.

"As much as I'd love for you to eviscerate him such vengeance is unnecessary," Hank said. "Shadowcat…"

"Yeah, I'm on it," Kitty motioned. Kurt grabbed her and teleported her up to where Xavier was. She phased his body, covered only in a pair of boxer shorts out of the machine and Kurt teleported them to the ground. "Oh Professor…"

"Kitty…" Xavier gasped. "Oh Kitty…What have I done?"

"It's okay," Jean went to him and held him in her arms. "You're safe now Professor."

"It's over Stryker," Scott said. "Your insane plan failed. Now its only you and us."

"Oh goody," Logan cracked his knuckles.

"No, not like that!" Kitty told him. "If we did we'd be no better than he is."

"Then how do you suppose we deal with him?" Logan asked.

"With words," Ororo looked at Stryker. "Despite all the pain you have caused and all your cruelty all you have proven that human beings without powers are just as capable of destruction as humans with powers."

"At least I **am **human," Stryker snarled.

"No, you are not," Kurt said. "You threw your humanity away through your acts of hatred and violence. You became a true monster."

"WHAT?" Stryker snarled. "You, a **demon **dare call me **inhuman?**"

"He's more human than **you**!" Kitty shouted. "Nightcrawler is kind and decent and one of the gentlest people I ever knew! He has every right to be bitter but he chose laughter and kindness over hate! I actually feel pity for you Stryker. You're not the only person who's lost their family. Storm told us before we showed up here what happened, and what you **did**. Clearly some sins can never be washed away."

"You know nothing she demon…" Stryker took his pistol out.

"I know what it's like to be hated for no reason other than how I was born," Kitty told him. "It's because of people like you mutants live in fear every day of our lives! Well no more! I'm not going to be afraid of you. I **refuse** to be afraid of you!"

Kitty stood there before him, her hands clenched into fists. "Why does it have to be this way? Why do we have to hate each other? God tells us to love our enemies and to be kind to one another! You call us demons, but **you're** the one who turned his back on him! Anybody who chooses hate over love is a true demon!"

"My God is a just god…" Stryker snarled at her.

"Your god is anything but **just! **Given a choice between your God and my friends," Kitty shouted at him. "I choose **my friends!**"

"Mutant, let those words of blasphemy be your epitaph!" Striker took aim.

BANG!

To the crowd's horror Stryker staggered with his hand bleeding. "You're under arrest…" The cop who shot him snarled.

"That cop shot the Reverend!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"Yeah," Another officer snarled. "Who was about to shoot an unarmed girl. **And** he just killed a woman who was one of his followers. If that's the word of God, it's sure changed since I went to Sunday school."

"This is not good," The men in the box where Shore was murmured. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast…I knew if I looked around the shadows I'd find some of my old friends," Emma Frost purred as she came out of the shadows.

"Frost!" One of the three men gasped. "You…"

"Are **extremely **upset," Emma sent out a telepathic assault on the three of them. To the horror of Congressman Shore and his aide they fell to the ground. "They're not dead," She informed them. "They'll just be in a coma for the next three or four years if they wake up at all. Consider this a warning. By the way…Welcome to the club Congressman." She left.

Meanwhile several people were furious that Stryker was being arrested. Others were horrified and confused. "How could Stryker do such a thing?" One woman shouted.

"The mutie got what she deserved!" A man shouted.

"But she worked for him!" Another man said. "I mean that has to count for something doesn't it?"

"The only good mutie is a dead one!" Another woman screamed.

"But for Stryker to just kill 'em like that? Something doesn't make sense here…" Another man shouted.

"Then maybe somebody should pound some sense into your brain!" A man took a swing at him. Soon a small riot broke out. The sound of thunder and lightning stopped them.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW!" Ororo stood before them, commanding. "GO! LEAVE!"

"This ain't over yet freak!" Some people shouted. But they stopped fighting and meekly left the building.

"Thanks," One cop said to Ororo as she panted. "Could have used that to diffuse a few crowds I've had to control."

"Thank you for helping us," Ororo sighed. "We need to get some medical attention for the Professor."

"As far as I'm concerned you're all free to go," The Officer said. "We'll get your statements later. Good luck to you, you're gonna need it."


	70. Licking Wounds and Healing Scars

**Licking Wounds and Healing Scars**

The following day found the Institute besieged once again by news vans and helicopters. Not to mention the occasional protesting mob on the front gates. "You think I would be used to this by now," Jean sighed as she peeked out the window.

"Yeah but read some of those signs," Logan said. "Some of 'em are for us, not against."

"Well that's a change," Tabitha said. Most of the X-Men were in the living room. "How's the Professor doing?"

"He and Storm are resting," Jean said. "Scott too. They've been through a lot the past couple of days but they should be fine."

"Danielle and Kitty?" Jubilee asked.

"Mirage is okay but Half Pint's still a bit shaken," Logan sighed.

"Wouldn't know it the way she told off Stryker yesterday," Tabitha shook her head. "Whoo that girl's got guts."

"Yeah a lot of guts," Scott walked in wearing his pajamas and bathrobe.

"Scott you should be resting," Jean admonished him.

"I couldn't sleep," Scott said. "I wanted to find out about the vote on the Mutant Registration bill."

"Oh yeah they're supposed to vote on that today!" Bobby said. "I forgot all about it!"

"They're not voting on it today," John said. "It was in the papers, last night after an emergency session Congress shelved it until next year."

"So the bill's been deferred to next year huh?" Scott sighed a breath of relief. "That's something at least."

"Yeah Liberals say the Mutant Registration Act went too far," John grunted. "Conservatives say it didn't do enough and everyone in the middle just plain couldn't figure out what to do with it. Those few that were in the middle."

"The climatic ending with Stryker was broadcast all over the planet. At the very least the past few days events have earned us a reprieve," Hank told them.

"Yeah but for how long?" Rogue sighed. "That's what's got me worried."

"You and every mutant in America kid," Logan told her. "But at least we know those guys on Capitol Hill won't vote on it until next year."

"Yeah they're too busy worrying about their jobs," John grunted. "I love election years."

"I dunno guys," Jubilee said. "I just have this awful feeling in my stomach. You know like you're on death row or something and you've only been granted a temporary stay of execution while the warden decides what color to paint the electric chair?"

"You can't give up hope Jubilee," Jean put her hand on her shoulder. "We have to keep fighting."

"I dunno it seems like all we've **been** doing is fighting," Jubilee sighed. "And the best we can get is a stalemate."

"Well at least this whole fiasco has proved one thing," Logan said. "Even mutants can't be murdered in front of a live audience and the people responsible will get away with it."

"Yes a lot of folks were horrified at what happened," Hank nodded. "Maybe now people will think twice about mutant rights and registration."

"Don't count on it," John shook his head. "There's a lot of folks that were pretty happy Stryker took out one more mutant. The FOH sees him as a martyr."

"Creed was on the news saying what a great man he is," Tabitha snorted. "He actually had the nerve to compare that slimeball to Nelson Mandella! Makes me sick just thinking about it!"

"Yeah, I know…" Logan sighed, knowing that the real fighting for the survival of mutantkind had only just begun. And for the first time, he doubted the outcome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Misfits were back home watching the news and recovering. "Several more outbreaks of mutant sightings were seen in New York following the events at Madison Square Garden," The announcer said. "People are frightened despite health official reports that mutant abilities are not contagious."

"No surprise," Lance said. "According to what Lifeline and the other docs found out, Stryker's attack may have activated several dormant X-Genes as a side effect."

"Makes sense in a way," Althea said. "In order to attack a working X-Gene you have to have it turned on in the first place."

"So in the end instead of obliterating all the mutants in New York City Stryker just made more of 'em," Todd realized.

"In a way, yes," Xi told him. "But if we hadn't gotten to Xavier in time…"

"We'd all be road kill like Evil Annie Oakley," Fred quipped.

"What was her power anyway?" Pietro asked.

"Tracking and enhanced reflexes," Xi remarked. "Before they took the body away I touched it. How ironic, those abilities she used to hunt mutants for Stryker were the ones that condemned her to death."

"So much for loyalty among the faithful," Angelica shuddered. "I can imagine what was going through her mind before…"

"Don't feel **too **sorry for that witch," Wanda hissed. "As far as I'm concerned she got what was coming to her."

"She wasn't brainwashed like Larry," Althea added. "She chose to murder innocent people of her own free will, **both **mutants and humans. Anyone who got in her way."

"Karma's a bitch and so was she," Pietro agreed. "Good riddance is what I say."

"The scary part is there are probably dozens more like her," Lance frowned.

"Dozens? HA!" Althea snorted. "Look at Zartan and Zanya. They'd napalm any mutant in sight for the right price."

"Sabertooth's worse," Pietro said. "He doesn't care who he kills or why as long as he gets to tear someone to pieces."

"And I have a feeling we're gonna meet a lot more of people like that," Althea sighed.

"Well there's a happy thought," Wanda said sarcastically. "Speaking of happy people, what happened to Frosty the Ice Queen?"

"After Madison Square Garden she went back to go rebuild the school," Althea said. "It was decided to keep that attack low key. Snow Valley isn't very populated and the Hellions want to keep their privacy. Frost said she was going to take steps so an attack like that would never happen again."

"So we're just going to leave them alone?" Lance asked.

"I never said that," Althea said. "We've got a few people monitoring them as best we can. Besides do you really want the public to know about another mutant school they can attack? The Hellions won't go easy on even protestors, especially after what's happened."

"You have a point," Pietro agreed. "There could end up another massacre."

"Best to keep things as quiet as possible for now as far as they're concerned," Althea said. "At least until they're trying to pull another stunt again."

"Why do I have a feeling that won't be as long as we think it will be?" Pietro sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Professor you can't keep beating yourself up over this," Ororo comforted Xavier in the infirmary. "It wasn't your fault. You would never hurt us intentionally, let alone anyone else."

"Logically I know that," Xavier sighed. "But emotionally…For years I've been proud of my mental abilities. But to have them shattered so easily not once but **twice**…"

"I know how you feel Professor," Ororo told him. "Apocalypse and Stryker overpowered us. We couldn't fight back."

"I know this sounds very racist of me but I feel even worse now after what Stryker did to me than what Apocalypse did," Xavier admitted. "Apocalypse was the world's most powerful mutant after all."

"And Stryker is a deranged human," Ororo finished. "If he could find a way to disable us any human could."

"So much for being the next step in evolution," Xavier said bitterly. "Maybe we are not destined to replace humanity as Magneto believes. I feel so…"

"Weak? Helpless?" Ororo suggested. "Perhaps this experience was a blessing in disguise. Maybe we needed to be reminded that we are only human after all, despite our powers. Mutants aren't gods, Charles. And we shouldn't be."

"It also proves something else," Jean walked in. "When things looked bleakest for us, it was humans who helped us. The Joes, the police…"

"Don't forget Bill," Ororo added. "He's the real hero here."

"I'm not so sure William is completely human," Xavier thought. "But I see your point."

"The Mutant Registration Bill's been postponed until next year," Jean reported. "It's given us some breathing room at least. However…"

"Yes?" Xavier asked.

"There have been a lot of new mutant sightings on the New York news," Jean told him. "People are frightened. They think it's a side effect from Stryker's attack."

"You mean what I nearly did," Xavier frowned.

"Not you, Stryker!" Ororo said sharply. "We've been over this!"

"They think somehow several people with dormant X-Genes were activated," Jean reported.

"Activated? Then that means…" Xavier thought. "Jean, help me get to Cerebro!"

"Professor you're still…" Jean tried to stop him.

"Jean this is important!" Xavier said sharply. "I need to know the extent of the damage!"

"But nobody died. Well except for you know who," Jean told him as he managed to get into his wheelchair.

"Jean please humor me," Xavier pleaded in a softer tone. "I have to do this."

"All right Professor," Jean sighed. "I'll help."

Soon the two of them were in Cerebro. Hank walked in as Charles scanned the New York area. "Professor? Do you think this is wise? So soon after…"

"I've tried to stop him," Jean shook her head. Xavier gasped. "Professor?"

"My god…" Xavier gasped. "So many mutants… Look at this." He pointed to a display of the map of the state of New York. "Those lights there represent mutant signatures."

"There must be hundreds of them," Jean remarked.

"Three hundred and forty eight to be precise," Hank read the readout. "Now three hundred and fifty. Three hundred and fifty one…And the numbers are climbing. According to Cerebro by the end of the week at least three percent of the city of New York will be mutants!"

"And that's not counting some of the surrounding suburbs," Jean read.

"What have I done?" Xavier groaned. "That's too many mutants, too fast to expose to the general population."

"People are starting to panic in the city," Jean said. "There's already been a small riot in Chinatown."

"I've done what Apocalypse wanted, only on a much smaller scale," Xavier put his head in his hands. "Was he right? Was what he planned really inevitable? No matter what our efforts, we've only made things worse."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt remembered to teleport outside of Kitty and Danielle's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Danielle called out to him. She and Kitty were sitting on one of the beds. Lockheed was on Kitty's lap trying to comfort her.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"As well as can be expected, considering the fact we nearly died yesterday with all the other mutants in New York," Kitty sighed.

"But we didn't die Kitty," Danielle pointed out. "Well except one…"

"I'm still creeped out by how easily Stryker and his goons nearly killed us all," Kitty shuddered. "As if all the other deaths I've seen lately haven't been bad enough."

"We have had it pretty rough this year," Kurt sighed as he dropped on the bed beside her.

"Rough is a mild understatement," Kitty said.

"Those two years in a coma are looking more and more peaceful," Danielle snorted. "But something else is bugging you Kitty. I can sense it."

"All the enemies we've fought," Kitty said. "All the maniacs we've run up against, Magneto, Trask and his Sentinels, Cobra…even Apocalypse…They were nothing like Stryker."

"Well Trask does want to wipe us all from the face of the earth," Kurt reminded her. "And vice versa with Apocalypse…"

"Yeah but…" Kitty said. "You saw his eyes Kurt. His eyes…I never saw pure evil before. But what I saw in Stryker that day…If that wasn't it. I don't know what is."

"I like to think of evil as the absence of love," Kurt said. "And God is love. I believe that if I keep God in my heart, evil can never truly claim me. In a way that doesn't seem so frightening."

"It must be nice to have faith like that," Danielle sighed.

"Well I didn't exactly get it overnight," Kurt admitted. "I've seen the worst and the best in people. I like to think that the best wins out in the end, most of the time."

"Yeah look at Lance and the others," Danielle pointed out. "They changed for the better, mostly."

"Maybe you're right," Kitty sighed.

There was a knock at the door. They looked up and saw Logan enter. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Hey we're indestructible X-Men," Danielle gave him a grin. "How do you think?"

"That bad huh?" Logan sighed.

"Yeah well," Kitty sighed. "Let me put it to you this way, I think I'm actually looking forward to having a session with Psyche-Out."

"Well that might have to wait," Logan told her. "The Professor and the rest of the staff have had a talk. We think it might be best if you kids got away from things for the next couple of days. So we're all taking a trip to Muir Island."

"That means we can see Thornn," Kitty perked up.

"Yeah Charles thinks some peace and quiet might do all of us some good," Logan said. "And get us away from the media."

Little did they know that would be the last thing any of them would get on that trip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean you can't get me those files?" Adrienne screamed into the phone in her office, which was still the one Emma wished her to vacate. "I am the president of this company so if I want them you'd better get them or you're fired!"

"Really? The President?" Emma Frost walked in. "That's news to me."

"I'll call you back…" Adrienne gulped as she hung up the phone.

"Hello sister dear," Emma's voice was icy. "Surprised to see me?"

"Emma…." Adrienne gasped. "I…I thought you were…"

"Playing tennis?" Emma asked.

"N-no…"

"Having a facial?"

"No…"

"**Dead?**" Emma sneered. "I nearly was thanks to the good Reverend."

"But how…?" Adrienne gasped.

"Did I find out about your betrayal? It was pretty easy my dear, even without using my telepathy," Emma told her. "I know people who are very good with computers. You left an e-mail trail a mile wide! Reading a few Purifiers' thoughts that were close to Stryker merely confirmed the fact that you had been giving him information in secret! Information from **my **private files!"

"Your company files you thought were so secure and safe," Adrienne sneered.

"Yes well I'm going to have a severe security upgrade," Emma told her. "Starting with my number one virus."

"I…I can explain…" Adrienne gulped as Emma stepped closer.

"Explain what?" Emma asked. "How you were so desperate to get me out of the way that you sold me out to an enemy? Trying to kill me to take over the company…Understandable. Even laudable. But killing my students and colleagues. Destroying a school that I worked so hard to build. **Big **mistake…" She took out a gun. "Very big."

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" Adrienne was incredulous. "You can't be serious!"

"Uh, yeah I am," Emma told her. "That's why I'm pointing this gun at you."

"You can't shoot me! You'll never get away with it!" Adrienne started to panic.

"Oh please," Emma huffed. "Even **you **don't believe that! We both know what father did. He did ten times worse to his competitors and no one ever found out."

"Father wasn't a mutant freak," Adrienne hissed at her sister.

"You're right," Emma told her. "That means I have a better chance of getting away with it."

"You can't kill me Emma!" Adrienne shouted.

"Several of my students and fellow faculty members are dead because of you," Emma snarled. "Decent people more full of life and potential in their **pinky fingers** than you have in your **whole body! Why the hell shouldn't I kill you when you planned the same for me and my whole race?**"

"But you still can't shoot me…" Adrienne gasped. "The security cameras…"

"Are turned off."

"My secretary is out there."

"I paid him off. You really should have given him that raise darling."

"The police…"

"Will not be involved. You forget the Hellfire Club has many friends in valuable places…" Emma grinned. "And they're a bit miffed that one of their interests has been compromised. Fortunately for me, I've been given the pleasant, if a bit messy task of handling the situation."

"But somebody will wonder what happened to me!" Adrienne shouted.

"Who?" Emma looked at her. "You don't exactly have a lot of friends."

"I'll give you that one…" Adrienne grumbled. "But…"

"All I have to do is forge a suicide note and have enough people say how depressed you were and taking drugs, blah blah blah…" Emma cocked her weapon. "You know by now how it goes. A few greased palms, some planted 'evidence' in your apartment, a casual implied mental suggestion or two…And to think I actually believed you when you said Cordelia would actually help you. Mental blocks my eye. Your friend Stryker can't help you now. Yes sister, I've found a way to breach that little device in that necklace you're wearing that blocks your thoughts from me. And I'm enjoying every second of your panic."

"But why shoot me when you can just use your mind to kill me?" Adrienne asked.

"Because it wouldn't feel nearly as satisfying…" Emma aimed.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I feel so much better now," Emma said. She casually pressed the intercom. "Send up the janitor. I need some trash cleaned out of my office."

**Geeze the body count in this fic is getting pretty high ain't it? Well hang on to your hats because more mayhem is on the way. Things aren't going to get any easier for the X-Men. But Evan may get a break or two. Find out in the next chapter.**


	71. Evidence and Escapes

**Evidence and Escapes**

During one of the breaks in Evan's trial not long after the episode at Madison Square Garden, Xavier, Kurt and Logan visited Evan as Jack was going over some strategy in the defense room. "Well it's about time you guys showed up," Evan snapped. "Geeze, way to stand by your friends. Nearly every day since the brawl in the courtroom I hardly ever see you guys."

"You know it's not as if we weren't doing anything else you know?" Kurt told him. "We have been a little busy fighting for our lives."

"Yeah I heard all about Stryker," Evan sighed. "Not to mention what happened in DC. Sorry man. I guess I've been going a little stir crazy in here."

"We didn't forget you Evan," Xavier assured him.

"I guess you guys stopping a religious nut who wanted to wipe out all the mutants in the world does take priority," Evan agreed. "I understand. It's just that this trial is getting to me. I mean this is my life we're talking about and I've never felt more alone."

"How is it going?" Kurt asked Jack.

"DNA wise we're at a stalemate," Jack told them. "However we may have a break when it comes to witnesses. I've just found out that Graydon Creed is going to testify against you."

"And that's a good thing, how?" Evan asked.

"Let's just say I've just gotten a new ace up my sleeve," Jack grinned.

"Well that's nice to know," Emma Frost spoke as she entered the visiting room.

"What the…?" Jack gasped.

"Emma…" Xavier frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"To deliver this," She handed Jack a tape.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"It's something we've come across that might help you," Emma told him.

"You're the second person to hand me a tape today," Jack mused.

"Second?" Emma asked.

"I received an anonymous tape about a certain FOH meeting," Jack grinned. "I think it might clear Mr. Daniels."

"Really? Well this tape came from the Power 8 plant itself," Emma said. "Let's just say I know someone, who knows someone who threatened someone."

"I don't think I wanna know any more," Jack grunted.

"Trust me on this," Emma said. "Show this tape to the jury and they'll instantly lose any sympathy for Guy Spears whatsoever."

"You're helping us?" Kurt was surprised.

"This is merely a repayment of a debt," Emma told them. "Nothing more. In a way we are all on the same side, it's just that our methods are different."

She left the room. "Well this is worth viewing," Jack said. "I'll have to do it tonight though."

"Anything to get me out of here," Evan sighed as he jiggled his shackles in dissatisfaction. "I'm getting sick of these shackles. How's Auntie O doing?"

"Much better," Xavier said. "We've all recovered from Stryker's attack."

"Yeah Mom and Dad were really freaked out about that," Evan sighed. "Well one good thing about the whole thing is Stryker got those three to stop screaming at each other."

"I know this has been a huge strain on you and your family Evan," Xavier said. "But we're going to get through this. We'll get you out of here."

"It would be easier if you could get any one of the Morlocks to testify," Jack sighed. "But since that isn't going to be happening soon we're just going to have to make do with what we have."

"Why would you need them to testify?" Kurt asked.

"The Prosecutor is saying that Power 8 was not harmful to mutants after all," Jack said bitterly. "Despite the test results we showed them. He's claiming it's nothing more than an allergic reaction."

"You're kidding?" Kurt gasped.

"I wish," Evan grunted. "They're trying to cover up what Power 8 was doing to us! Making the Morlocks look like maniacs! I mean what do we have to do to convince 'em? Drink the stuff in public?"

"Let's hope it won't come to that," Jack sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how's Evan?" Rogue asked when they returned.

"Holding up pretty well considering," Kurt shrugged. "They're now arguing about whether Power 8 was really poisonous to mutants in the first place."

"Wonderful," Logan shook his head. "Man they take forever to go through every little thing at these trials don't they?"

"Speaking of which did you hear the news about Stryker?" Rogue asked. "Not only did he get indited on the murder charge the government got him on some illegal weapons charges."

"Well that's some good news," Logan grunted. "Sounds like they've got enough to put him away for a long time."

"It gets better," Rogue told them. "Not long after they made public that Purists killed a cop and several gang members one Purist hangout got raided by the cops and another was firebombed."

"Magneto?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Rogue shook her head. "This time it was definitely not the work of mutants. Seems those murdered gang members left a lot of friends behind. Friends who want payback."

"Between the cops and the gangs the Purists made a lot of enemies," Logan grinned broadly. "Not to mention Frost and her Hellions. Something tells me they're not going to wait long before striking back."

"Yeah right now other mutants are the least of their problems," Rogue grinned. "Well at least it'll keep 'em off our back for a while. Even the FOH is backing off them."

"Yes," Xavier sighed. "I want everyone in the mansion to assemble in the library. I need to discuss a few things with them."

Soon everyone complied with the order. Even Dr. Reisman and Doop. "Where's Mr. and Mrs. Daniels?" Tabitha asked.

"They've…gone looking for a hotel to stay at," Ororo sighed. "They won't be back until later tonight. Let's just say we're trying to give each other a little space."

"Speaking of space how many are we taking to Muir Island and for how long?" John asked.

"I'd like to say now that I cannot go to Muir Island," Ororo told them "I've already spent too much time away from Evan as it is."

"That's understandable Ororo," Xavier said. "I'd like you to be in charge while I and the others are gone."

"I'll stay with her Professor," Warren said. "I figure she could use some help."

"Very well," Xavier agreed. "As you know Muir Island is a refuge for injured mutants as well as a research center. With all the conflict going on in our lives it might be a good idea for some of us to get away for a few days. Students and Faculty going on this excursion are Wolverine, Thunderbird, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Iceman, Wolfsbane, X23…er…"

"I still accept X23 as my code name," Rina informed him. "For now."

"All right," Xavier continued. "Colossus, Jubilee, Mirage and Nightcrawler as well as Dr. Reisman."

"Why is **she** coming with us?" John gave Dr. Reisman an icy glare.

"Foresight will be accompanying us as well," Xavier informed them. "He needs to do some recovery. Muir Island has some equipment that can help him and Dr. Reisman will assist."

"So the Misfits are going?" Scott asked.

"No they've all been assigned to something else," Xavier said. "Hawk wouldn't tell me what. Due to the nature of Foresight's condition however he can't be transported via the Mass Device. It would interfere with his life support system."

"Oh well isn't that fun," John said sarcastically.

"Hey with no Misfits around, how bad could it be?" Bobby asked. "At least it'll be peaceful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hunger…That was all he had ever known.

For so long he had felt nothing but the emptiness gnawing at him. Even when he was asleep he could feel it. Trapped in that cylinder it grew even worse. For so long the only other thing he could feel was the intrusion of that old man in his mind. It was almost a relief when the visitations stopped.

But he was free now. He wasn't exactly sure how or why but that didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was that he was free to do as he wished. And he wasn't going back. He would die first.

Of course that might happen soon if he didn't get some energy soon. He could feel this body he currently inhabited deteriorating rapidly. "Stupid powers…" He grunted. "Why did I choose the old man of all people…"

He heard something outside the cabin door. "I mean drug smugglers are one thing but an escapee from **Muir Island**?" The voice of a Scottish Policeman grunted. "That's where all those freaks are being kept. Everyone all along the coast knows it. We're not trained to handle something like this!"

"Now calm down," Another police officer spoke. "Look the kid has been kept in some kind of containment unit ever since he was thirteen. He's deathly ill and has no experience with his powers whatever they are. He's got less than 24 hours until he drops dead and we have special instructions on how to handle him so…" He opened the door to the cabin. "Oh my god!"

"Bloody hell," Another policeman gasped. "They're all dead!" He looked at the bodies littering the cabin.

"Call Doctor MacTaggert at the hospital," The policeman in charge spoke. "Tell her there's no sign of the boy and the crew he's attacked are dead."

"I'm right here you stupid copper…" He hissed, eyes glowing. "And as for that 24 hours crack, that's 24 hours longer than you all have…"

"What?" The leader gasped. It was the last thing he could do or say.

Ten minutes later the two sailors left behind on the police tugboat saw their captain walk out. "Captain, what happened?" One asked. "We heard something. Is everything all right?"

"It is now," The 'Captain' pointed his fingers at them as if he was holding a gun. "Bang…"

CRACK! HISS!

The two men dropped dead due to the energy discharge. "Now this is much better," He breathed. He kicked the bodies into the water and took charge of the small boat. "Now to get to shore. I'm bloody starving. I wonder if this jerk has any money."

He scrounged in the Captain's pockets and found a huge wad of cash. "I'm going to Burger King," He grinned.


	72. The Attack on Muir Island

**The Attack On Muir Island**

"The weather's a little choppy but we should be at Muir Island in about twenty minutes or so," Logan reported from the Velocity to the Blackbird.

"Excellent," Xavier spoke. Both vehicles were connected via intercom. "How is Foresight doing?"

"Okay, the Doc and Rina's keeping him company for the trip," Logan said. "How are things over at your end?"

"Smooth sailing," Scott reported as he flew the Blackbird. "See you on the ground in twenty. Cyclops out."

"Can't believe how many of us are going," Kurt remarked. "It's kind of a little cramped in here."

"She indicated to me that she wanted to study the after affects of the nanites in all of us," Xavier said. "Besides a lot of you could use a change of scenery."

"Yeah nearly getting killed a couple of times as well as saving the world does tend to wear you out," Kitty sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" Jean asked her.

"We're okay now," Danielle told her.

"Yeah, I mean we're handling what happened with Stryker," Kitty admitted. "But still..."

"I know how you feel," Jubilee said. "It's like after I was captured and my parents were killed…Well I still have moments where I wake up shaking. But compared to what Rina and Wolvie have been through…Not to mention Foresight, I feel pretty lucky."

"I think everything will be fine as long as we'll get some peace and quiet," John told them. "What the hell…?"

Several large black stealth jets zoomed near them. "This is STRIKE Seven one niner," The leader spoke. "You have been identified as carrying several mutant signatures. Identify yourselves."

"This is the Blackbird and Velocity," Scott spoke. "We're the X-Men on a medical delivery to Muir Island."

"What's going on?" Jubilee asked.

"Are they gonna fire on us?" Kurt asked.

"Calm down," Xavier told them.

"Blackbird and Velocity you have been cleared for landing," The lead pilot spoke. "Please stay within your escort."

"What the hell is going on?" John asked. "Has this MacTaggert lady upgraded her security or what?"

"Those are STRIKE jets," Xavier frowned.

"STRIKE?" Kurt asked.

"Think of it as a British equivalent of SHIELD and throw in a bit of James Bond stuff and you've got it," Scott told them. "Logan told me about them."

"Wonder what's got their panties in a bunch?" John grunted.

"Oh my god!" Rahne shouted. "Look!"

Down below there was dozens of helicopters flying all over the place as well as several boats surrounding the island. But the biggest shock was that half the building was destroyed. "The place is trashed!" Kurt gasped.

"Who could have done this?" Rahne asked.

"I suspect we'll find out soon," Xavier told them as they came in for a landing.

At the landing field STRIKE soldiers as well as three other mutants met them. Thornn and Theresa were there with a familiar face. "There they are," Angelo Espinosa said. "We thought you guys would never get here!"

"Skin?" Jubilee remembered him from when Trask captured them. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get as far as I could from my old life," Angelo told her. "The Professor thought that Muir Island would be far enough."

"Oh yeah I remember your father was putting together a small squad of mutants together," Rahne told Theresa. "But what's happened? Half the place is trashed and the other half is crawling with secret agents!"

"I'm afraid we have problems," Sean sighed as he walked up with a few more STRIKE officers. "Big ones."

"Excuse me I have a patient here who needs to be stabilized," Dr. Reisman said. "He needs medical attention."

"You can take him to the post op with all the others," One STRIKE Agent said.

"You take Foresight Dr. Reisman," Xavier said. "Sean what happened here?"

"Legion attacked us," Sean grunted. "He wanted to capture some mutants and we repelled him, but it cost us."

"That jerk trashed a **hospital**?" Scott roared.

"Aye, but that damage was minimal to what happened after," Sean breathed out. "Two of the kids I was training were killed."

"Killed?" Jean gasped.

"So much for a nice quiet holiday," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We were lucky we weren't squashed," Thornn grunted.

"I'll introduce ye to what's left of my squad later," Sean sighed. "Right now we have bigger problems. Moira's under house arrest."

"Arrest? Why?" Xavier asked. "Legion was the one who attacked Muir Island. Moira had nothing to do with it."

"Arrest is a strong word," A tall muscular Welshman in a trench coat and fedora walked up to them. "She's merely in protective custody for her own safety. Considering the circumstances that happened **after **the attack…"

"**After **the attack? What the hell happened here?" Logan barked. "Who are **you**?"

"Sgt. Dai Thomas of STRIKE," He said. "We had an escape of a particularly dangerous mutant here."

"Escape…Who…?" Xavier began to ask.

"He got loose Charles," Moira said with a heavy sigh as she walked up to them. "During the attack his stasis chamber broke and when we tried to fix it…"

"Oh god no…" Xavier turned white. "Not Kevin!"

"Who's Kevin?" Rahne asked.

"My son," Moira confessed. "And god help us all he's on a rampage…"

"Your **what…?**" Rahne gasped.

**Next: Proteus goes nuts and we meet more mutant guest stars! Like there weren't enough of them in this fic!**


	73. Proteus Unleashed

**Proteus Unleashed**

"You have a **son** and you never told me about this?" Rahne gasped. "Your son is **Proteus**?"

"Proteus?" Kitty asked.

"It's what we called the mutant in Cell Block D," Angelo said sarcastically. "We were told never to go near that room because it was too dangerous."

"I'm afraid an explanation is in order," Xavier sighed.

"You knew about all this?" Jean asked.

"Proteus…Kevin was one of my first mutant patients," Xavier sighed. "Even before you Jean or Wanda."

"Wanda?" Bobby asked.

"Remember when Magneto locked her up when she was about eight?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Yes, not long after that I took it upon myself to try and help her with very limited success," Xavier said. "But around the same time I was trying to deal with Kevin."

"I guess I'd better tell the story so it makes more sense," Moria sighed as she sat down. "You all know I was married before."

"I didn't know that," Bobby said.

"That's because you have the attention span of a gnat!" Rina snapped. "Be quiet and let her finish!"

"It didn't take me long before I learned that Joe MacTaggert was not the man I thought he was," Moira sighed.

"Bloody brute that's what he is," Sean snarled.

"Well, when Kevin was born it was obvious that he was a mutant," Moira looked at Sean. "To say he didn't take it well was an understatement. Finally we got a divorce when Kevin was only two. It wasn't easy trying to raise Kevin. He couldn't understand why his father wasn't around. He was always frustrated. And when his powers emerged…"

"What exactly are his powers?" Jean asked.

"Kevin is telepathic and also has the psyonic ability to manipulate and alter reality," Sean said. "Unfortunately for some reason these powers make his X-Gene unstable. It does serious damage to his body."

"If I hadn't sedated him and put him in stasis when his powers emerged he would be dead by now," Moira sighed.

"Maybe that wouldn't have been a bad thing after all, considering," Thomas snorted.

"My son has a serious medical condition Sergeant!" Moira snapped.

"Yeah a medical condition that lets him inhabit other people's bodies and use 'em like tissue paper," Thomas snapped.

"Inhabit other people's bodies?" Kitty asked.

"From what we've gathered he's learned a few tricks pretty quickly," Sean sighed.

"Kevin can literally jump his conscious mind into another person's," Xavier explained. "Temporarily inhabiting it. However the longer he stays inside the body, the faster he burns that body's metabolism until it literally crumbles. He will then need to inhabit another body."

"You mean he's some kind of body snatcher?" Bobby asked.

"Technically, yes," Xavier told him. "I was called in to try and counsel Kevin while he was in stasis. To try and rehabilitate him until his mother found a cure. But my attempts were…unsuccessful. The boy rejected all my efforts to such a degree I had no choice but to discontinue."

"I'm afraid he inherited a bit of his father's cruel streak as well as his temper," Moira sighed. "As well as his stubbornness."

"In other words a mutant with immense power and a tendency to kill people has just been unleashed," Logan grunted. "That's not good."

**_"No kidding…" _**A telepathic voice was heard in their heads.

"What the…?" Rina snarled as she turned. They saw three more individuals walk up. One was a sixteen-year-old blonde girl with pointed ears wearing a gold outfit and her arm in a sling. The second was a tall eighteen-year-old boy in a costume representing Great Britain's Flag. The third was a sixteen-year old boy with brown hair, and covered in black from the nose down. "I do not like telepaths in my head!"

**_"I ain't bloody crazy about it either babe," _**The Boy in Black informed her. **_"But since it's the only way I can talk I ain't got much choice. So live with it."_**

"Why you…" Rina popped her claws.

"**_Go ahead and pop your claws in me sweetie! See what happens!" _**The Boy snapped back.

"Stop it!" The girl in gold stepped between them. "We have enough problems! Let's not fight anymore."

"More of your team?" Logan asked.

"Yes and no," Sean said. "Two of them are."

"That's Meggan," Thornn pointed out. "She's a shapeshifter and Mr. Personality over there is Jono Starsmore, AKA Chamber."

**_"Power wise let's just say me and Proteus have some things in common," _**Jono scoffed. **_"Although I like to think I draw the line at killing people. Not to mention I can't bend reality."_**

"And you are?" Logan asked the third mutant.

"Brian Braddock, AKA Captain Britain," Sgt. Thomas introduced them. "The United Kingdom's very own super hero."

"You guys got a super hero?" Bobby was surprised.

"What's so shocking about that?" Brian asked him. "You Americans don't exactly own the monopoly on super powers you know?"

"It's just that we've never heard of you," Scott said.

"Well I did just join the costume brigade," Brian grinned. "It's a long story but Parliament and STRIKE have given me full authority to put my powers to good use."

"Captain Britain can fly, is super strong, super fast and has some mystical qualities," Thomas told them. "Namely he can create magical barriers and force fields."

"So you're like a mystical British Superman?" Kurt said. "Cool. But if you're not part of Sean's team what are you doing here?"

"I was here to ask Doctor MacTaggert about assisting my twin sister Betsy with her powers," Brian told them. "She's a telepath and they've been flaring up lately. When I got here Legion was tearing the place apart."

**_"No sooner did we stomp Legion and send him packing Proteus breaks out," _**Chamber told them.

"He jumped in one of my nurse's bodies and took off," Moira told them. "And now he's out there doing god knows what."

"Then it's imperative we find him fast," Xavier frowned. "Before he does even more damage."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You deserve a break today…" Kevin sang as he munched on his fries. His latest host body was disintegrating much to the horror of the people working at McDonalds. "Forget Burger King, these fries are the best!"

"It'll clog your arteries," Logan said as he walked in.

"Yeah like that's a **real** problem for me," Kevin chuckled. "Let me guess, Xavier found me and sent you to get me huh?"

"Yeah and you're mom's here too," Logan said. "Now are you gonna come quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Actually right now I am going to finish these fries," Kevin said as he ate. "You know how long I've been **dreaming** about these things?"

"Well you're gonna go back to dreaming," Logan snarled.

"Oh please," Kevin grunted. "Do we have to do this **now?** I'm enjoying the first decent meal I've had in seven years and you want to fight? Sit down and pull up a Big Mac, you need to get your priorities straight."

"Look Kid," Logan said trying not to lose his temper. "I know you got handed a bum deal and all that. Believe me, I hate labs as much as anyone does."

"Oh and of course you'd have a great reason for not liking them do you?" Kevin's eyes glimmered. "**Weapon X?** Yeah I know all about that. It's a bit like reading a James Joyce book but I can read your thoughts, as jumbled as they are."

"Then you know I ain't gonna just let you get up and walk out of here," Logan snarled.

"That's what this bozo thought before I got him," Kevin indicated the body he was in. "Of course you're the big bad Wolverine, the Indestructible Logan or maybe I should just call you Mr. Howlett…"

"What?" Logan gasped.

"How about Jamie instead?" Kevin went on. "James Howlett. No Logan's cooler. You're better off with that name instead of your original one."

"My…real name…" Logan gasped. "How…?"

"You didn't really think while I was lying in stasis all I did was dream about French fries did you?" Kevin said menacingly. "My body may have been inactive but my mind wasn't. It took me a while but I've been practicing. Three years it took me to be able to read thoughts outside my stasis chamber. Took another one until I was able to know everything going on around the island. Then it wasn't so bad. Listening in on everyone's thoughts and dreams and bloody little adventures while I was trapped like the last grape popsicle in the icebox. Kind of like watching telly all day without the bloody commercials."

"Oh yes Logan," Kevin continued. "I've been having a jolly time watching and waiting. Spying on all those guilty feelings and romantic trysts me mum had with that Irish git. Even went into a dream or two with his little girl and Moira's new little pet wolf. Had a lot of fun in their minds. Of course I made sure they wouldn't remember anything. Couldn't have them blabbing to Mum about me and what I could do. But I remember. Every little detail…"

"You sick son of a…" Logan growled.

"Oh they were a lot of fun," Kevin grinned. "But I gotta admit, taking people's bodies as well as their lives has been the biggest kick of all."

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Logan roared to the workers.

"EVERYBODY STAY!" Kevin snarled. "Unless…Ugggh!" He got up and staggered.

_**It's over Kevin,** _Xavier said telepathically. He and a team he put together of Scott, Jean, Bobby, Rina, Kitty, Peter, John, Brian and Jono were waiting outside_**Just relax and we'll take you home** _

**"In the first place…"** Kevin snarled both vocally and telepathically.** _"That stupid island prison camp is not my home! My home is with my father! And that's where I'm going! This time you can't stop me!"_**

Kevin snarled both vocally and telepathically. 

**"Yes we can Kevin,"** Xavier grunted as he sent a psychic attack.

"Try not to hurt him too much Charles," Moira said. She was there with Sgt. Thomas as well. "He's just a boy!"

"Are you kidding?" Thomas snarled. "That boy killed quite a few people! A little pain is the least he deserves!"

**"It's going to take more than a damn headache from you to stop me Xavier!"** Kevin roared. _**"Remember when you told me to work on my powers? Well for once I took your advice!"**_

Kevin roared. 

Xavier screamed. "He…He shut me out…" Xavier gasped. "His telepathic abilities are incredible!"

"That's not good is it?" Bobby gulped.

"There…" Kevin panted as his form was disintegrating. "Now that that's over with! No more distractions! All right Mr. Wolverine, you wanna fight! Let's fight!"

"Let these people go!" Logan shouted. "They don't need to be involved in this!"

"Agreed," Kevin grinned. He snapped his fingers and suddenly every human left in the restaurant immediately turned to dust. "Cleanup on aisle one!"

"You disgusting little…" Logan sliced into him and then felt his whole world turn inside out.

"Yes I am…" Kevin grinned.

Meanwhile outside the restaurant….

"I can't sense anything from Kevin," Xavier said. "But Wolverine is in danger."

"Well then let's hurry up and kick his ass already!" John snapped.

"You're forgetting the people inside!" Scott told him.

"I'm afraid Proteus has already dealt with that issue," Xavier frowned. "God! No! No!"

"What?" Moira asked. "What happened?"

Logan swaggered out of the restaurant. Only it wasn't really Logan_**"Hi ya Charley…"** _Kevin grinned at him**. _"How's tricks?"_**

"Oh my god!" Kitty cried out. "Logan!"

"Kevin no!" Moira shouted.

_**"Regenerative healing factor that heals as soon as I burn up,"**_ Kevin grinned _**"Not to mention adamantium claws and sharp senses…Nice! Very nice! Guess what Mum! I've just found my new home!"**_

"Kevin stop this! Please! Come back with me before more people die!" Moira pleaded.

_**"Forget it Mother, I'm off to see my dad and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"**_

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kevin," Xavier said. "But your father doesn't want anything to do with you."

_**LIAR!"** _Kevin screamed**. _"YOU'VE ALWAYS LIED TO ME! USING YOUR POWERS TO KEEP ME UNDER MY MOTHER'S CONTROL! BUT THIS TIME I'M THE ONE WHO'S IN CONTROL NOW!"_**

"X-Men! GET HIM!" Scott shouted as he shot out an optic blast at Proteus.

_**"Please!"** _With a wave of his arm Kevin made the optic beam bend and hit Scott. _**"Like that's going to do any good? How about this?"**_

Immediately all the stones and gravel and asphalt in the road surrounding them rose up and started to attack them. Jean and Brian created shields to protect the others.** _"Okay then how about this? We fight in the air!"_** Kevin shouted.

Suddenly the ground and surroundings disappeared and there was only sky. Instead of falling down they all started to fall up. "This is like totally not the trip I planned for!" Kitty screamed.

"Kitty I have you!" Peter held onto her.

"AIEEEE!" Rina screamed.

"I can't tell which is up and which is down!" Bobby shouted.

"That's his plan!" Xavier shouted. "To disorient us! To confuse our senses!"

"It's working!" John moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

_**"Bloody Hell…"** _Jono managed to 'swim' towards Kevin**. _"Cut it out creep!"_**

_**"Yeah like that's going to stop me! Do you have any idea how much I've suffered because of this damned mutation? Well now it's my turn to make other people suffer for a change!"** _Kevin snarled creating some fireballs and throwing them at him.

_**"Like you're the only guy to lose body parts!"** _Jono dodged the fireballs and pulled back the fabric covering his mouth. Or what would have been his mouth if it was still there. Instead was a large stream of brightly colored energy. _**"I lost my whole freaking jaw as well as nearly every organ in my body! You see me wiping out downtown?"** _He blasted Logan with his energy**. _"Of course I am kicking your butt…"_**

_**"AGGGH!"**_ Kevin was blasted backwards onto the road.** _"THAT HURT YOU FREAK!"_**

Immediately the landscape returned and the others fell to the ground. "Kid packs a punch," John rubbed his sore behind.

"Metal and Jono's energy are his weaknesses," Moira told them.

"Then we use them!" Peter armored up.

_**"All right that's it, you're gonna…"** _Kevin got to his feet. That's when he heard the honking of a loud semi. He turned and saw the headlights of a huge **SUV headed right **for him. _**"Oh bloody hell…"**_

The SUV hit him with a sickening thump. Logan's body rolled off the side of the road. The driver skidded to a stop and ran out. "I didn't see him!" He screamed. "It was dark and I…" He put his hand on Logan's chest and looked at his face.

"NO DON'T!" Scott shouted as he ran up and pulled the man away. "He's dangerous!"

_**"I certainly am…"**_ The Driver growled. Then he hit Scott with a huge wave of energy then ran back to the car.** _"Cheerio folks!"_**

He hit them with another wave of unreality, this time they were in a huge mansion with stairs everywhere. "This is ridiculous!" John shouted as he stood upside down. Not long after he said that the real landscape appeared and he landed on his butt. "I am really getting tired of that happening!"

"LOGAN!" Jean ran towards him. "He's alive and his healing factor is working."

"Logan…" Xavier felt the panic in the other man rising. "I need you concentrate. Can you tell me anything about where Kevin was headed?"

"He's not gonna stop Charles…" Logan's voice was shaking. "He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants. I couldn't get everything but I sensed he was trying to get to someplace…Somewhere called Deenambera."

"Oh my god…" Moira gasped.

"What? You know why he's going there?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Moira said reluctantly. "That's where his father is."

**Obviously the town Proteus is headed to is fake. I'm not really that familiar with the geography of Scotland. Plus if I want to blow up the town or something…well you get the picture. If you can't tell I'm using elements from both the comics and the 95 cartoon as well as my own demented imagination to tell my version of Proteus. And if you've read or seen any of it, you know what's coming. Or do you? Wait and see!**


	74. Father and Son Reunion

**Father And Son Reunion**

"Come on!" Brian called out to Jean as they flew in the skies. "He couldn't have driven **that **far!"

"Hey, I'm flying as fast as I can!" Jean told him. She contacted Scott with her telepathy. _No sign of Proteus yet, Cyclops. Has the Professor found any trace of him yet? _

Yeah he had a blip about three minutes ago Scott replied via their telepathic link. _But it was so fast he couldn't get a clear reading. Proteus is getting much better controlling his powers with every jump._

"Down there!" Brian pointed to a huge traffic accident. "Isn't that the car Proteus drove off in?"

"I think we just found him," Jean said as they flew down. _Everyone! Quick get to Route I-47!_

Most of the team raced to the scene of the accident. Several people were killed and injured. Bobby put out the flames in one truck while the others assisted helping the injured escape the cars they were trapped in. Moira helped in treating the injured. "He knew this would happen," Scott fumed after they had rescued all the people they could. "He created this accident on purpose to slow us down!"

"What a slimeball," Kitty fumed. "How can he like even be related to Moira? She's so nice."

"He wasn't always like this," Moira sighed as she walked up to them. "Before his powers emerged…He had a temper but nothing like…"

"I'm sorry," Kitty said.

"Don't be," Moira sighed. "You're completely right about the subject. We have to stop Kevin before he kills again. Whatever it takes."

"You know we may have to…" John stopped when he saw the look in Moira's eyes.

"**Whatever **it takes Thunderbird," She told him. "Where's Charles?"

"Charles has gone back to the Blackbird to use the portable Cerebro," John explained. "Maybe he can pick up Proteus' trail. X23 and Wolverine went with him. They're still pretty spooked."

"Can't say I blame 'em," Kitty shuddered.

"It's even worse for them," Jean explained. "Those two have feral instincts. When Proteus completely destroyed all sense of reality it sent those instincts into haywire. They couldn't rely on their usual strengths and it frightened them."

"Yeah Proteus doesn't exactly play fair," John grunted. "He doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets his kicks. Its mutants like that that give the rest of us a bad name."

"There's another body back there," Thomas ran up to them. "Another decomposed corpse. He must have made another jump."

"Wonderful," Scott took a breath. "Maybe he's still in the area waiting to fight us again?"

"Or maybe he's long gone by now," Jean sighed. "Although from what the Professor told us he could be standing right next to us and we'd never know it."

"I thought this Xavier guy could just find him by reading minds or something?" Thomas asked.

"Not in Proteus' case," Jean said. "He's gotten extremely well at shielding himself."

"Yeah for somebody who's supposed to have trouble controlling his powers he sure can fake it," Bobby grunted.

"Perhaps we should call in reinforcements?" Peter asked.

"I'm not involving any more X-Men in this," Scott sighed. "Not that it would do much good seeing how far away the others are back home. And the ones on Muir Island are needed and they're the least trained on the team. It would be too risky."

"Yeah plus the Misfits are too busy doing what they're doing to just call up and have them teleport here," Kitty said. "What about SHEILD? Or STRIKE?"

"I'll send in a call for more STRIKE agents," Thomas said. "And maybe SHEILD if I can, but I don't know what good that will do."

"He's right," Scott said. "Moira you said that Proteus' weaknesses are metal and Jono's energy?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Jono's body contains very similar energy to his. When they connect it causes a painful reaction."

**_"Like two electric currents converging at the same time," _**Jono told them.

"So we've got some defense," Scott sighed. "We need to call back Wolverine and X23. Their adamantium skeleton and claws should be useful."

"If they can handle it," John said. "They looked pretty freaked to me."

"We're all freaked out Thunderbird," Scott told him. "This guy makes Apocalypse look like a third grade bully, but we have to stop him."

"He's right," They turned around and saw Logan walking up to them. Rina was behind them. Both had determined looks on their faces. "Charles is still on Cerebro. Sorry we missed the party."

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked gently.

"No," Rina breathed out. "I'm not…accustomed to such fear. But I will continue."

"Same here kid," Logan grunted. "But like Cyclops said we gotta stop him. We're the only ones who can along with Chamber and Colossus."

"Look it's pretty obvious where this maniac is going," Thomas said. "He's after his old man. We need to get to him first before he does."

**_"And when he shows up we get him,"_** Jono nodded.

"One good thing about this is that I'm pretty sure Kevin doesn't know where his father lives," Moira sighed. "But I do."

"Couldn't he have just read your mind to find out?" Thomas asked.

"No thanks to years of working with Charles I've learned to keep my thoughts guarded from telepaths," Moira said. "Plus when Legion attacked I managed to grab this and put it on," She pointed to her necklace. "It blocks telepathic signals."

"Well that's clever," Thomas said. "So where is he? That town Logan mentioned? What was it again?"

"It doesn't matter because he's not there anyway," Moira sighed. "He and his second wife are probably on vacation in the mountains since Parliament in on recess."

"Parliament?" Thomas asked. "Wait, you talking about the Labour Party's Joe MacTaggert?"

"The very one," Moira sighed. "I hoped I'd never have to see him again but now I have no choice."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You didn't have to come, Sergeant," Moira sighed as they drove up to her former husband's house. The mutants were preparing for the attack and were calling in some reinforcements from Muir Island. They agreed to let Moira go first and warn her husband.

"Look I said I'd make sure you were safe and that's the end of it," Thomas told her. "At least we know your son ain't interested in you."

"No but I fear what would happen if he ever did find out about Joe and what kind of man he is," Moira sighed.

"And that is?" Thomas asked.

"Let's just say he'd be a better man if he paid more attention to his inner self than his image," Moira grunted. "Although there isn't that much to work with."

"Well you're obviously not bitter," Thomas said sarcastically. They pulled into the driveway of a huge house. "Whoo…Look at this place. Pretty swank."

"Let me talk to him alone first," Moira said as they went to the door.

"All right but I'm gonna need a word with him," Thomas told her.

A petite blond woman answered the door. "Can I help you," She asked in a cultured Scottish accent. She looked at Moira. "You're Moira aren't you?"

"Yes and you must be Amelia," Moira acknowledged her ex-husband's second wife. "This is Sergeant Thomas. We need to speak to my…to Joe."

"It's very important ma'am," Thomas took off his hat.

"Of course," Amelia said. "Come in." She let them in. "Joseph is upstairs in his study. I'll show you the way."

A small boy ran into the room. "Mummy! I want a cheese sandwich now! You promised!"

"Of course darling, I just have to show these guests to see your father," Amelia told him.

"Hello there laddie," Thomas bent down. "I'm Sergeant Thomas. And who might you be?"

"I'm Colin MacTaggert, I'm six years old and you'd better be nice to me or my daddy will have your job," The boy said.

"Precocious little lad isn't he?" Thomas managed a strained grin.

"I'll make you your sandwich as soon as I show the nice lady to meet your father," Amelia told her son. Looking at Thomas she asked. "Would you mind watching him?"

"Not at all," Thomas waved. "We'll get along fine, eh Thomas?"

"You talk funny," Colin said.

"Sgt. Thomas is Welsh dear," Amelia said. "I'll show you the way." They both left the room.

"Well Colin," Thomas grinned. "I suppose you and your Dad are best pals eh?"

"My Daddy gets me anything I want," Colin told him. "Because I'm his most favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Really?" Thomas managed another strained grin. "**That's **nice to know."

"My Daddy says that I'm gonna grow up and be famous like him," Colin said. "And not be like the other losers and freaks of the world."

"Oh really…" The urge to strangle the boy was growing rapidly. "And what kind of freaks was he talking about?"

"Muties, Americans, the British, Irish and the Welsh," Colin said casually. "He doesn't like Canadians either. I want candy and you'd better give me some."

"Really?" Thomas's blood was boiling right now. "You're a charming child you know that?"

Things were not going well in the study as well. "I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here!" Joe MacTaggert snarled. "Much less bring up Kevin."

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," Moira was struggling to keep her temper. "But there's something you need to know…"

"The only thing I would ever want to know about Kevin is the news that he's not really mine, but since he is that's not going to happen is it? Why do you have to bother me with this now Moira? Especially in an election year? I had enough trouble with the voters when they found out I was divorced," He snapped at her. "If they ever found out that I have a freak for an offspring…"

"That freak is your son," Moira snarled. "Maybe if you were a bit more supportive…"

"What's there to support?" He snapped. "He's a mutant Moira! For the last time I'm not flying all the way to that godforsaken island to look at the freak show!"

"You never cared about anyone but yourself did you?" Moira shouted. "The only reason you married me was for my status as a woman of means as well as my position as a respected scientist!"

"Respected scientist? What a joke!" He snorted. "You're just as much as a nut job as those freaks you take care of! I'd never have married you if I knew what kind of woman you were!"

"Likewise," Moira glared at him. "I've got only one thing to say Joe, Kevin is loose and he's looking for you."

"Loose?" Joe gasped. "What do you mean loose? I thought you locked that **thing **up?"

"His stasis chamber broke when Muir Island was attacked," Moira told him. "It's not like I just let him out for a walk you know?"

"Why the hell is he after me?" Joe shouted.

"Because for some daft reason he thinks you're a decent man and a loving father," Moira snapped. "Maybe I shouldn't have fostered that illusion when he was young. Maybe I should have done what other ex-wives do and turn him against you which is what's going to happen if he gets even a few feet near you!"

"What does that mean?"

"He's telepathic moron!" Moira told him. "He can read minds like a book and unlike Xavier he's got no qualms about doing so. One look into your diseased mind and he's going to learn how **you** abandoned him all those years ago!"

"You warned me Moira," He snapped. "Your conscience is clear. Now you get out before I…" That's when Sgt. Thomas walked in. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're a regular pleasant bloke aren't ya?" Thomas growled. "Can't believe I volunteered to protect you."

"Sgt. Thomas I can handle this," Moira sighed.

"You! You're one of those bloody STRIKE agents right? I need you to protect me from that freak that calls himself my son!" Joe snapped.

"He **is** your son!" Moira snapped. "Where else would he get his temper?"

"Aye…" Thomas' eyes started to shine. **_"But right now I wish I wasn't…Hello Father."_**

"Oh god no…" Moira gasped. "Kevin…"

**_"What's the matter Daddy?" _**Kevin asked sarcastically as Thomas' physical form disintegrated slowly in front of them. **_"No welcome for your long lost son?" _**

"Stay away from me you freak!" Joe screamed as he backed away.

_"So it was true…" _Kevin hissed. **_"All these years I thought it was her keeping me away from you when it was really the other way around! Don't bother to deny it! I can see your thoughts as clear as day! Everything including what you did to her the night I was conceived! How the hell could I have been so bloody stupid?"_**

Kevin hissed. 

"Keep away from me you monster!" Joe shouted as Kevin advanced.

**_"Like father like son," _**Kevin said as he placed his decaying hands on Joe's face. **_"But we're going to bond Father whether you like it or not!" _**

"KEVIN!" Moira screamed. "NO!"

"Joe what's going on?" Amelia ran into the room. "OH MY GOD!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"X-Men I've just gotten a reading on Cerebro!" Xavier told them as they prepared to go off. They were down in the village near the MacTaggert estate. Xavier had the portable helmet so he could read mutant signatures out in the field. "He's…Oh God no! He's already there! With Moira and MacTaggert!"

"How?" Logan asked.

"He was inside Sgt. Thomas all this time," Xavier spat. "He must have jumped inside him at the traffic accident."

"And we led him right to 'em…" Logan snarled. "X-Men! Move out!"

**_"Hey some of us aren't bloody X-Men you know?" _**Jono snapped.

"Not now Chamber!" Brian snapped. "We have to…"

Suddenly the entire village changed around them. It became warped and distorted. "He's here!" Logan screamed, his voice filled with fear.

A figure flew towards them on a raised brick road. Behind him Moira and Amelia were trailing behind, bound by chains. **_"Hello X-Men!" _**Kevin shouted in Joe's body. **_"Meet me Dad!"_ **

Next: The battle with Proteus reaches a climax, and one mutant may have to make the ultimate sacrifice! Stay tuned for the chilling conclusion of this story arc.


	75. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

**_"So X-Men! And of course the Great Captain Britain! And Mr. Sparkly over there…How do you like my new body?" _**Kevin shouted triumphantly as he stood atop the road in the sky with Moira and Amelia hostage. **_"Gives new meaning to the words 'Family Reunion'" _**

"What did you do to my husband you monster?" Amelia was screaming.

**"_Monster? Oh my dear Amelia you don't know the half of it," _**Kevin leered. **_"Did you know me Dad was cheating on you with his campaign manager? Or that he fleeced your account as well as the local treasury and there's nearly nothing left? Not to mention what he did to me poor mum here all those years ago…"_**

"Kevin no…" Moira pleaded.

****

"Don't worry Mother I'm making amends for all the bad things I've believed about you," Kevin said. **_"Even though you don't want to admit it part of you is glad the bastard's body I'm inhabiting will rot away pretty soon. Although I'm still pretty ticked off at you locking me in a stasis chamber all these years…"_**

Kevin said. 

"You know I had no choice!" Moira shouted. "You're going to die if you don't stop this…"

"He's gonna die **period** lady!" John snapped. Jean, Scott, Xavier, Peter, Bobby, Kurt, Logan and Rina were with him with the others back at Muir Island.

"But we just can't…" Jean began.

"Look if we don't stop him **now**," John snapped "A lot more people are going to get killed."

**_"Yeah go ahead,"_ **Kevin grunted. **_"Knock yourselves out. Most of you don't have the stomach for it and the only two that do…" _**He waved to Logan and Rina. **_"Are about a heartbeat away from pissing in their spandex or whatever the hell those stupid uniform they're wearing are made of. Who designed those stupid things? Like I was saying, I just wrung the neck of my bratty little brother without a thought so…" _**

"Oh my god you didn't…" Moira gasped. "You couldn't…"

"COLIN!" Amelia struggled to free herself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?"

**_"Hello? I just said I killed him! Doesn't anyone pay attention anymore?" _**Kevin grunted in annoyance as he turned to her. **_"Not like you're not going to join him anyway…"_**

"NO!" Scott shouted hitting Kevin in the back with his optic beams.

**"You know that actually hurt?"** Kevin snarled. **_"Well fair is fair…" _**He started sending out waves of rock and fire at Scott and the others. **_"I guess I could just turn you all to dust with a snap of my fingers, but to tell you the truth, it wouldn't feel nearly as satisfying!"_**

While Kevin hurled projectiles at the X-Men and made a building come to life to attack them, Kitty saw her chance and phased Moira and Amelia out of their bonds. "Come on…" Kitty panted. "While he's distracted."

"Keep away from me you freak!" Amelia screamed before she ran away.

**_"What?" _**Kevin looked behind him. **_"Well that's a bit sneaky isn't it? Oh well not that it matters much anyway. I can take care of me step-mum later. As for you…" _**

"What the…?" Kitty gasped as her uniform fell off her, leaving her in her underwear.

**_"I see London I see France…" _**Kevin snickered. Then felt a huge punch from Peter. **_"OW!" _**

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Peter shouted in his armored form.

**_"Well if it isn't Lover Boy," _**Kevin rose up. **_"Tell me something, how loyal do you think your precious Kitty cat is huh? I've seen her thoughts about both of you. She really likes you boyo but it ain't you she's been dreaming about at night lately…"_**

"I don't really care what you say because I am going to pound you!" Peter shouted then the living building collapsed on him.

**_"Gotta touch me first…" _**Kevin grinned as he continued his assault. More stones arose and attacked the mutants.

"Are you all right Moira?" Xavier asked as Moira ran over to him.

"None of us will be all right if he's not stopped soon," Moira gasped. "Colossus…"

"Is alive and well…" Xavier pointed out. "He's pretty much invulnerable in his armored form."

"Yeah not like a building hasn't fallen on him before," Bobby said as the X-Men regrouped.

"We have to stop Proteus," Scott said.

"Do what you have to do…" Moira choked. "Just stop him before he kills someone else!"

"We'll try not to kill him Doctor MacTaggert," Jean told her. "That's what X-Men are trained to do."

"Yeah well maybe somebody should tell **Proteus** that!" Bobby snapped as he shot out ice daggers at Proteus. Who responded by turning the entire village into the middle of a volcano.

**_"Fire in the hole!" _**Kevin laughed. **_"AGGGHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD OLD MAN!"_**

The volcano faded as both Xavier and Jean continued their mental assault. Brian provided cover with his mystical barrier for them and Moira. "One good thing about mystical barriers," Brian grunted. "Most times they provide useful breaks from reality, or un-reality."

"JONO! NOW!" Scott shouted.

**_"Burn baby burn!" _**Jono screamed as he poured a massive amount of energy at Kevin, setting his host body ablaze.

**_"YEARRGGGHH!" _**Kevin screamed as he used a massive amount of energy to knock Jono unconscious. He then sent a telepathic blast at Jean and Xavier that knocked them down.

"Kevin please give it up!" Moira shouted. "That body you're in will disintegrate at any moment. Without a body your energy wouldn't last a minute! You'll be destroyed!"

**_"One thing this world ain't short of Mother is bodies," _**Kevin grunted as he staggered to his feet. **_"Rather like tissues, actually. Soft, strong and disposable…" _**He leered as he saw Rina nearby. **_"And come in a variety of styles…"_**

"KID MOVE IT!" Logan roared. He tried to run to her aid but his feet became lodged in cement.

**_"She can't…" _**Kevin leered as he came closer to her. Rina couldn't move. **_"She's having a walk down memory lane…"_**

"No…No…" Rina shook in terror at the onslaught of memories. "NOT AGAIN!"

**_"Come to papa…" _**Kevin grinned as the body he inhabited literally started to fall apart.

"Get out of the way!" John shoved Rina aside just as Kevin lunged at her. He grabbed onto him instead. "AGGGHH!"

"THUNDERBIRD!" Scott shouted.

**_"Wrong mutant…" _**Kevin grunted as he resided in John's body. **_"Oh well this will have to do for now…Now I'll…I'll…"_**

"YOU'LL SHUT UP!" John screamed. "YOU WON'T TAKE THIS WARRIOR SO EASILY!"

"Thunderbird is fighting him off with sheer will," Xavier explained as he used his powers to assist him. "But he can't hold him off forever…"

"Listen…you have to kill me now!" John shouted. "If you don't he'll be unstoppable!"

"Thunderbird no!" Xavier shouted. "I can try and shut him down with enough time…"

"There ain't enough time!" John gasped. "I'm losing it! Slice my head off; give me a heart attack! Whatever it takes!"

"We can't do that!" Kitty shouted.

"And how else are you gonna stop him?" John shouted. "He's stuck in my head and I can't get him out! It's the only way!"

Scott saw something that none of the others did. "Do it…" He growled.

"Scott no! We have to try…We have to…" Jean gasped. But then she sensed Kevin taking over.

**_"FORGET IT SWEETHEART! HE'S MINE NOW! AND YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" _**Kevin screamed.

"I THINK NOT!" Peter shouted as he slammed the car down creating a huge explosion when it came into contact with Proteus. He had crawled out of the building and his uniform was torn.

BOOOOOM!

"PETER!" Kitty screamed.

"THUNDERBIRD!" Xavier screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

**Next: Why weren't the Misfits involved in this? Find out next chapter! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. But if you've read any of the comics I think you can all figure out what's happened. Sad isn't it? Sob! **

Todd: You've been kinda bloodthirsty lately haven't ya? Sheesh.


	76. The Fall and Rise of Congressman Shore

**Okay in the original graphic novel it was a senator that was revealed to be a mutant, but nothing more was done with that. I just had a thought what would happen if a powerful public figure was revealed as a mutant. Here's my version. I made up this guy and any resemblance to anyone real is not intended.**

**The Fall and Rise of Congressman Shore**

Congressman Kenneth Shore thought there was an order to the universe. More specifically he **believed** in order. Nearly all thirty-five years of his life he had dedicated himself to preserving that order. His place within that order was to serve the American people, just like his father had done when he was a Senator. He had been the perfect Republican Congressman, with a doting well-groomed wife and bright loveable six-year-old daughter. There was even talk of him running for the Presidency in future elections.

Then that damned Stryker and his crusade blew everything to hell.

After the fiasco at Madison Square Garden his people rushed him to a hospital where he was checked out. Physically he checked out clean, except for the minor fact that he was now a mutant.

A mutant? How the hell could **he** be a mutant? Mutants had powers, abilities and appearances that shunned them from the rest of society. Many were dangerous. Oh of course there were always a few unfortunates that weren't, but many of them were. But that was no reason to kill them. The only reason he went to that Sunday Service of the Damned was that his party wanted someone to keep an eye on Stryker. To make sure he was someone the Republican Party could support.

Well **that **was never going to happen now. No one with any connection to his party was going to touch Stryker or any of his people with a ten-foot pole despite any feelings about mutants. A person willing to kill someone, well hundreds of people on national television was not really the image his party wanted to convey.

He never really hated mutants particularly. He had actually felt sorry for them. He thought that they needed help and treatment for their condition instead of being tormented. Mutations were diseases that weren't their fault. You don't blame a person who has cancer or MS for the evils of society. The thought that mutants should be exterminated was absurd to him. They should get treatment, yes. Go to clinics where they could get medicine and be isolated until their powers were under control if not eliminated, most definitely. Be rehabilitated so that they could be productive members of society and lead somewhat normal lives. That's all mutation was. A disease.

A disease he now had.

After the incident he was rushed to a hospital where several tests were performed on him. The doctors told him that the X-Gene was dormant in his body and that he should go home and get some rest. When he went home he saw his wife Karen at the door, worried. "They told me what happened," She informed him.

"That damn nutcase Stryker is a maniac," He grunted. "Could have killed us all."

"They said only mutants were affected," She was looking at him suspiciously.

"Well they made a mistake obviously," Shore told her. "I mean come on Karen! Do I **look** like a mutant to you?"

"Nobody knows what mutants look like these days," She pointed out. "That's the point of the Registration Act."

"Look," He decided to level with her. "It turns out I have some kind of dormant mutant gene in my body. Emphasis on the word **dormant.** I am not a mutant."

"But you have a mutant gene?" She was shocked.

"It came as a surprise to me too," Shore grunted. "Anyway it's over and no one needs to know about this."

Or so he thought.

The following morning proved otherwise. He didn't feel well that night so he went to be early. His wife decided to sleep in the guest quarters so not to disturb him (at least that's what she claimed.). He went right to sleep. He woke up to the sound of screaming. He saw his six-year-old daughter staring at him yelling her head off. Then his wife and the nanny ran in and they screamed.

He couldn't figure out what was wrong until he caught a glance in the mirror. His skin and face was covered with hard gray lesions. And they were growing. But the most shocking thing of all that his blue eyes had suddenly turned black and red.

And then he screamed.

By the time he had been secretly rushed to the hospital he had grown at least two feet taller, his hair turned black and now his skin had hardened into a heavy gray rocklike substance. "What the hell is happening to me?" Shore shouted after they examined him.

"I'm afraid your…mutation is kicking in," The doctor who had examined him the other day coughed politely.

"What are you talking about? You told me that damned X-Gene I had was dormant?" Shore snapped.

"It **was**, until now," The doctor looked at his notes. "You're the fifth case I've seen today. And there are even more reports coming in of other sightings. From what we understand it had something to do with what happened at Madison Square Garden."

"Are you telling me," Shore glared at him. "The only reason I am turning into a rock is because I went to that damned church service from hell?"

"Apparently yes," The doctor told him. "From what we gather in Stryker's bid to eliminate mutants with active X-Genes he accidentally triggered the X-Gene in those who had dormant X-Genes."

"Meaning…?"

"All the people in the entire city of New York and in a few surrounding counties who had dormant X-Genes are now active carriers."

"In other words we now have a god damned **epidemic** on our hands!" Shore shouted. "Can't you people stop this?"

"I'm sorry," He shook his head. "There's just so little we know about mutations."

"This isn't happening," Karen shook her head. "This **can't **be happening to us."

"There is a chance your daughter might possess the X-Gene," The Doctor said. "I'm afraid for safety's sake we're going to have to do some tests."

"Oh my god…" Karen staggered. "Are you saying that my husband passed on this **disease** to our daughter?"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Shore shouted.

"Technically, mutations are not diseases," The doctor told them.

"Doc I got some kind of shingles over my entire body and I'm gray!" Shore shouted. "Do I **look** healthy to you?"

"I understand you are in shock right now…" The doctor said calmly.

"Shock? Shock? Oh no I am not in shock. I am **furious!**" Shore roared as he leapt off the table and threw a chair into the wall. "I'LL SUE HIM! I'LL SUE THE BASTARD FOR EVERY PENNY HE HAS!"

"Who?" Karen was horrified.

"REVERNED ANTI-LOVEJOY! WHO DO YOU THINK?" Shore roared. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "That bastard is going to pay for what he did to me! Call my lawyers! I need them **now!**"

"I'm afraid that's not a good idea sir," His aide coughed.

"Why the hell **not**?" Shore snapped.

"Sir we can't exactly make this public now can we?" His aide said. "Think of your reputation."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do? Put on some makeup and contacts and pretend like it's a really big zit?" Shore snapped.

"Ken…we think it's best that you stay out of the public eye," Karen said evenly.

"Obviously!" Shore groaned. "I can't let the voters see me like this! This is not happening to me!"

"I'm afraid it is," Senator Colino, one of the top men of his party walked in. "My god Ken…"

"I know…" Shore groaned.

"They told me you changed…" The Senator stepped back, revulsion clear in his body posture.

"That is the understatement of the freaking week," Shore grumbled.

"Maybe you should leave," Senator Colino said to Karen.

"She can stay," Shore sighed.

"No, I want to go," Karen looked at him. "I want to get as far away from you as I can."

"What are you talking about?" Shore asked. "I may be a rock but I'm not exactly contagious!" He took her hand but she pulled away.

"I can't even touch you…" Karen shuddered before she left.

"Karen! Karen!" Shore shouted.

"Ken control yourself!" Colino admonished. "The poor woman is in shock for crying out loud!"

"**She's **in shock? Have you taken a good look at me?" Shore snapped. "I can't go out in public like **this!**"

"I'm sorry Ken I never would have asked you to go if I knew…" Colino sighed.

"That I'd end up looking like Plymouth Rock?" Shore snapped. "Well I did! Now what am I going to do?"

"We can never let the voters see you like this that's for sure," Colino said. "We'll say you have an illness. Not related to the attack on Stryker."

"Why the hell not? I want to sue the bastard! Don't tell me you're thinking of protecting him?"

"Of course not! We don't want to be associated with him in any way! But…"

"But what?"

"Well you can't exactly continue your duties as you are now can you?" Colino looked at him. "We have to hide you someplace. At least until your replacement wins the election."

"What do you mean exactly?" Shore asked.

"How do you think it's going to look to your constituents if they see you in this condition?" Colino snapped. "Don't worry, I know just the place to hide you."

And that was how he ended up in this place. An armed military escort took him to the Pit like he was some sort of criminal. The tests they ran on him were not as annoying as he expected them to be but he still didn't like it.

"A lot of mutants have been through a lot worse," General Hawk told him in the med bay when he complained. "Trust me, you were lucky to be brought here."

"Let me guess," Shore grunted. "A friend of a friend called in a favor?"

"Something like that yes," Hawk sighed. "The Misfits have been officially assigned to protect you."

"You know I was once on a committee looking into whether we should cut the budget for GI Joe…" Shore chuckled.

"I know," Hawk nodded.

"As the kids would say, irony sucks," Shore sighed. "Three days ago I was a respected Congressman. Now my party is treating me like a leper. I'm about to lose my seat and my family. Not to mention my body is behaving in ways that I have no clue about."

"Pretty frightening isn't it?" Hawk asked. "Now imagine a kid going through this."

"General the last thing I need right now is a lecture of mutant rights and how they are treated!" Shore snapped. "Hell I'm **living** it right now! I never really hated mutants or anything! I didn't even **want** to go to that damned…" He broke off. "What's the use. It's all freaking over anyway!"

"No Congressman, for you it's just beginning," Hawk said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Shore asked as they walked down the hall. "More tests?"

"Not exactly," Hawk sighed as he opened a door. Inside were the Misfits and a blonde man in a strange outfit.

"Congressman Shore," The man grinned. "Call me Psyche-Out. I'm the resident shrink. Welcome to group therapy."

It was then Shore realized he hit rock bottom.

After a while he started listening to their stories. It appalled him how many of them were treated. "Your family disowned you?" Shore asked Lina. "Just like that?"

"Yeah it really hit me hard," Lina sighed. "I even…I even tried to kill myself."

"They were jerks," Fred growled. "Not worth dying over."

"I'm a lot better now," Lina said. "I mean here I have a family. It's just sometimes I do miss them even if they don't want me anymore."

"I was lucky in a way," Angelica sighed. "My dad still wanted me, he just couldn't take care of me. Course if that stupid doctor hadn't turned me over to that lab…"

"I had no idea," Shore shook his head. "Of course I've heard rumors but I didn't know…"

"You can't really know unless you lived it," Lance told him. "Have you heard about a place called Moreaussseau?"

After he heard about it Shore was sick and outraged. "Are you telling me our own government has been covering up these places for all these years?" Shore gasped.

"Unfortunately yes," Psyche-Out told him. "Human experimentation and genocide don't exactly make good press. Especially in election years."

"This is all unbelievable…" Shore shook his head. "Like something out of a bad science fiction movie."

"Yeah, well the press has come up with some pretty good plots," Wanda grunted. She held up a newspaper. "See this?"

"Senator Colino expresses sympathy for Stryker…" Pietro scoffed. "I read it!"

"**What?** Let me see that!" He read the paper. "I don't believe this! That double crossing… Even after what that maniac did to me they're still trying to get on his good side?" Shore shouted. "That's it! I won't take this lying down!"

"So what do you want to do about it Shore?" Psyche-Out asked.

"I'm not just going to go quietly," Shore snarled. "God help me I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm not going to just step aside and let them get away with this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How are you feeling?" Lina asked Shore.

"I'm about to out myself in front of the world, how do you **think** I'm feeling?" Shore sighed nervously. He was dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. "I'm amazed the Joes allowed me out."

"Well they never said exactly how **long **we were to keep you at our base," Roadblock grinned. "And technically the Misfits are protecting you."

"You know you are going to make a lot of enemies by letting me do this," Shore sighed.

"Not like we don't have any," Shipwreck shrugged. "Besides I'll bet most of the people you tick off with your speech will already be mad at us. What's one more reason?"

"It's very brave of you to do this," Lina told him. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it," Shore grunted as he looked at the reporters crowded outside.

"We are here with the breaking news that Congressman Kenneth Shore of New York is staging a press conference. It's been rumored that the Congressman's health has deteriorated since the events at Madison Square Garden. There is another one that the Congressman himself is a mutant," Trish Trilby reported. "Wait here he comes now…Oh god. I think that's him. Apparently there might be some truth to those rumors. He's about to speak."

"Good Evening," Shore cleared his throat. "Believe it or not I am Congressman Kenneth Shore. Three days ago I attended the Reverend William Stryker's Sermon in Madison Square Garden. I went there, ignorant of the fact that I was carrying a dormant X-Gene. Stryker's attack activated my dormant X-gene as well as the dormant X-genes of over a hundred and twenty nine people in the city of New York. As a result of this change, my body has undergone a radical biological transformation, which you can see for yourself. This change transformed me into a mutant."

He paused for the crowd to murmur and die down. "My mutation is self apparent, my skin has become extremely hard and rocklike. My eyes have changed color as well as my complexion. Other than that there have been no other changes. Still as you can imagine it has been quite a startling experience to say the least."

"I have discovered quite a few things these past few days, besides my obvious condition. The most shocking of all is how little we know about mutations and how they occur yet how quickly people are to attack those who possess these differences. Therefore I am announcing that I am bringing a class action lawsuit against the Reverend William Stryker on behalf of all his victims of the Madison Square Garden Assault."

"Are you stepping down from your seat?" Trish called out.

"Unless the voters of New York tell me otherwise I will not be resigning my position," Shore replied. "I am however considering changing parties."

"Do you still support Mutant Registration?" Another reporter asked.

"To be honest I'm still not quite sure about that myself," Shore replied. "Perhaps if I had known my body contained an X-Gene this could have been avoided. And yes people do need to know if they are in danger. However...I am not quite sure I like the fact that I need to be catalogued and possibly incarcerated just because of an accident of birth. Or in my case a vicious, unprovoked attack."

"So you have no other powers then?" Another asked.

"Unless you count a new sense of moral outrage no," Shore sighed.

Suddenly two 'reporters' whipped out pistols. "DIE MUTIE FREAK!" They shouted as they fired. A bullet hit Shore but he wasn't hurt due to his thick rock skin. Wanda and Pietro quickly disarmed the attackers. Still several members of the press scattered and fled.

"Good thing I have my own bulletproof vest…" Shore grunted as he examined his suit. "Who are those guys?" He indicated the two attackers quickly being taken away.

"FOH," Lance grunted. "They wanted to make an example out of you."

"Somehow they must have gotten a heads up," Angelica said. "You know with all the rumors and all."

"I knew politics was a dangerous game but this is ridiculous…" Shore groaned.

After giving a statement to the authorities Shore and the Misfits went inside his office a few hours later. "Nice to see it hasn't been destroyed," Shore sighed. "Yet. But I'll bet there are a hell of a lot of angry letters and e-mails."

"Congressman," His secretary walked in with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Betty," Shore sighed. "Let me guess, everyone else resigned?"

"Pretty much," Betty shrugged. "I'm not leaving though. What you did just now…That was probably the bravest thing I've ever seen on the Hill."

"Well it's nice to see I have one friend left," Shore sighed.

"Actually there are a few others that are pretty impressed with your speech," Betty told him. "Ralph Nader wants you to become his running mate for President."

"Oh god just what I need…" Shore rolled his eyes.

"There's someone else to see you as well," Betty grinned. "I'll go get her." She left the room.

"So you think you still have a chance staying in office?" Angelica asked even though she knew the answer.

"Oh I'll be voted out," Shore sighed. "I don't need any polls to tell me that."

"Well at least you'll go down in history as the first open mutant Congressman," Wanda said. "That's got to be worth something."

"My father always did want me to go down in history," Shore laughed. "But I don't think he had **this **in mind."

"What about your family?" Pietro asked.

"My wife has just filed for divorce," Shore sighed. "And to be honest I'm relieved. One good thing about this is that she's decided for me to have custody of my daughter."

"You mean…?" Wanda's eyes opened.

"Her family convinced her that Sharon would be better off if she lived with 'her own kind'," Shore snorted. "Karen was not happy that the test came back positive. I don't know what she'll do yet but she is a mutant or will be."

"So she's dropping her just like that," Lance's voice was bitter. "Yeah we know the drill."

"She almost sent her away to some clinic overseas she heard about," Shore scoffed. "But when she found out that it was backed by Striker well…"

"I can imagine…" Lance's fists grew tighter. "We've heard about places like that. They're all really quack jobs. People who just want to use them for super soldier projects or 'cure' 'em by killing 'em slowly."

"Well it's being shut down as we speak," Shore said. "Called in one of my last few favors to make sure of **that**. Even Karen couldn't do that to her so…"

"Daddy!" Shore's daughter Sharon ran in. She leapt in his arms. "Wow you're arms are hard."

"Hi kiddo," Shore smiled. "You're not scared of Daddy anymore?"

"Nope," Sharon shook her head. "The nice lady 'splained to me that you're still my daddy. You just look different."

"Our nurse Bree talked with her," Cover Girl explained. "She's good with kids."

"Well that's something," Shore sighed.

"So what are you going to do when your term ends?" Wanda asked.

"I've been talking to a few of my friends who have decided to stick by me," Shore said. "Mutants still need a political voice. You might say I'm forming a special interest group."

"Well I guess you don't need us anymore," Althea said. "Good luck Congressman."

"I'm gonna need it," Shore nodded. "And thanks."

It was odd. His career was practically over, but he felt more alive then he had been in a long time. He had a new purpose, a new passion.

It was a new beginning.

**Next: More at what the Misfits were doing when Proteus was attacking. And what happens with Bill? What's his story? Find out in the following chapters.**


	77. Fantastic

**And now it's time for another fun crossover! Like this fic doesn't have enough guest stars!**

**Fantastic!**

Bill was waiting for the Misfits as they left the building. "About time you got done," He grunted. "What's so funny?"

"Well right after we left Shore guess who we ran into?" Todd smirked. "Here's a clue, for once it wasn't Kelly."

"Who then?" Bill asked. "I could use a laugh."

"That jerk Senator Corlino," Wanda smirked. "He was screaming at Hawk and Roadblock saying how he was gonna have his stripes and everything when all of the sudden General Whithalf walks in."

"Oh man…" Bill grinned. "I think I know where you're going with this."

"Well to make a long story short," Angelica told him. "Whithalf was glad what Shore did and told the Senator to go jump in the lake."

"Oh yeah," Bill grinned.

"Then he decided to illustrate his point further by taking out a fire extinguisher and spraying him," Angelica continued. "And that's when they got into a fistfight."

"Oh god…" Bill laughed. "Whithalf won right?"

"Not really, nobody won," Pietro said. "Arcade went with Hawk and the other adults. They're trying to smooth things over with the cops and keep Whithalf and Shipwreck out of jail."

"Shipwreck?" Bill asked. "What did he do?"

"The Senator has a very attractive secretary," Althea told him. "You do the math."

"Adds up to trouble," Bill shook his head. "Why did Arcade go?"

"We sent him to make sure he got plenty of pictures," Wanda grinned.

"You'd be surprised how much blackmail material like that helps us whenever we get in trouble," Todd informed him.

Bill snorted. "Well kiddies as much fun as it's been kicking butt and saving lives, I have to go now."

"Bill, you could always stay with us," Althea said. "Hey nothing would tick your old man off more than that."

"Who's his dad?" Todd asked.

"Cobra Commander," Bill grunted. "Long story which I **don't** want to go into now. And as appealing as that sounds…sorry kid, I just gotta be on my own."

"COBRA COMMANDER?" Todd's jaw dropped. "**Xavier **has a kid**, Destro** has a kid, Mystique **and **Magneto have a **ton **of kids…What is this? Is it some kind of requirement that every nutcase has some offspring that nobody knows about or something?"

"I think it's in the by laws," Bill quipped. "See ya around kiddo." He took off.

"Bye…" Xi waved.

"So Cobra Commander has a kid who hates his guts huh?" Pietro asked. "Man I'm liking this guy more already."

"I wish he did stay," Wanda said. "We have so much in common."

"Well so what do you want to do now?" Todd asked, noticing Althea was a little down. "Hey why don't we check out Washington DC before we head back. I mean how many chances do we get to sightsee?"

"Well Spirit is looking after my sisters, the babiesand Spyder," Althea said. "And I know the others are gonna be tied up with my Dad and Whithalf for a while. Why not?"

"Where do you want to head off to?" Wanda asked.

"How about the Smithsonian?" Fred asked. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Really Fred?" Angelica asked. "I never knew that."

"None of us ever knew that," Pietro remarked.

"Hey I like history and culture stuff," Fred told them. "And the best part of all is that they actually have Archie Bunker's chair in there! Come on!" He practically ran down the street.

"Ah that explains it," Althea shook her head as they walked behind him.

"I should have known," Wanda sighed.

"Well…" Lina shrugged. "It's a start anyway."

Soon they were in the museum. "Good thing I still had Pop's credit card," Althea remarked. She looked up. "TOAD! GET OUT OF THE SPIRIT OF ST. LOUIS!"

Todd was making plane noises. "Just let me shoot down the Red Baron and I'll be right there!"

"Oh brother…" Wanda grunted. She walked over to Lina and Angelica who were looking at an art exhibit. "Well that's an interesting painting. How many noses does that woman need? Or is that a guy?"

"I figured we should take in the sights soon before somebody throws us out," Angelica said.

"I wish I'd brought an image inducer," Lina noticed the stares some patrons were giving her. "I feel like **I'm **the one on display."

"Hey remember Misfit Rule #1," Wanda told her. "It doesn't matter what other people think."

"I thought Misfit Rule #1 was annoy the X-Men as much as possible?" Lina asked.

"That's more like our goal in life," Wanda explained. "Not really a rule per say but…"

"Don't worry Lina," Angelica said. "You're not exactly alone here."

"Hey look at me!" Pietro ran by with a familiar leather jacket. "I'm the Fonz!"

"And with my brother around you're not exactly going to be the center of attention," Wanda groaned. "Come on let's go see what he did with the guards…"

Meanwhile Todd had come down and he and Althea were walking alone in another part of the museum. "Okay Al spill it," Todd said. "What's got ya down?"

Althea sighed. "Billy was a lot older than me but growing up on the Pit, he was kind of like a big brother you know? But Cobra Commander went way too far and kept brainwashing him or trying to brainwash him every chance he got. Billy broke the hold he had on him, but…"

"He snapped didn't he?"

"Like an Italian breadstick at the Olive Garden," Althea sighed. "So he's been doing this lone wolf kill all Cobras thing. This is the first time I've seen him in five years. First he left, then my mom and… well you get the picture."

"I'm sorry Al," Todd put his arm around her.

"Hey I survived," Althea shrugged as she hugged him back. "I'm a big girl ninja."

"Yeah and you got us now," Todd said. "You're never alone." He kissed her.

"Whoo hoo! Go Toad!" Fred whistled as he and Lance walked up to them.

"Yeah that's the problem," Althea groaned as she pulled away. "Don't you have some art you can be setting on fire or something?"

"Hey give us some credit," Lance scoffed. "We're not just gonna blow up and trash a place because we're bored."

"Since when?" Todd asked.

"You know what I mean," Lance glared at him. "Wanda's corralled Pietro and we're heading out before the guards wake up. Don't ask. For once we're going to leave without too much damage going on."

That was when something huge broke through the walls. Two huge combatants tumbled past them crashing into every single piece of art in the room. "Well so much for that pipe dream," Lance sighed.

"Can't we go one place without some kind of disaster happening?" Althea groaned. "What the heck is going on around here?"

"Oh it's just your average maniac going on a rampage," A guy on fire told them as he flew by.

"Yeah that explains a lot," Althea said.

"I know that guy!" Fred pointed as he saw who was fighting. "The Rhino? Isn't he one of Spider Man's bad guys?"

"What's he doing here?" Lance asked.

"Maybe he's looking to move?" Todd scratched his head. "But who's the orange rock he's fighting?"

"Dunno," Fred said. "The flying fire guy's new too."

"Should we be getting involved in this?" Lance asked.

"I don't know," Todd said. "I mean I don't wanna horn in on their action if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah but if we don't they're gonna trash the place and we'll get blamed," Althea said.

"All right you have a point," Lance sent out a shock wave that separated the two combatants.

"Hey!" The orange guy shouted. "What'd ya do that for?"

"You're wrecking the place that's why!" Althea snapped.

"Okay I don't know what's going on here but can we talk?" Pietro ran up and somehow managed to get a couch under the Rhino.

"AGGGHH!" The Rhino screamed and started to smash everything.

"Guess not!" Pietro gulped as he ran off.

"Oh yeah you're a real help!" The fire guy snapped. "You kids get out of here!" He fired at them.

"Hey! You cool off!" Todd shot out some slime at the fire guy, which burned up immediately. "Uh Al…"

"Sprinkler system," Althea ordered.

"I'm on it," Lance ran off only to be stopped by a huge rubber hand. "What the…"

"Gotcha!" A large stretchy man shouted. Suddenly a burst of flame hit his hand. "Ow!"

"Let him go!" Angelica flew up with the other girls behind. She saw the flame guy coming up to her. "Another fire mutant?"

"I'm not a freaky mutant!" The fire guy snapped.

"Oh yeah, a guy who's completely covered head to toe in fire is **so** normal," Pietro quipped as he ran around creating a tornado, creating a vacuum around him. The stretchy man let go of Lance when Angelica blasted him again and went to his companion's aid.

Lance fell back on something invisible. "I think I just landed on Xi," Lance said. "Thanks for breaking my fall buddy."

"Uhhhh…" The invisible figure moaned.

Meanwhile Fred was mixing it up with the two combatants. "Okay I know **he's **a bad guy but are you bad too or are you just fighting?" Fred asked the orange rock guy as he punched Rhino.

"Fighting the bad guy!" The Orange Rock guy shouted.

"Oh well in that case move over!" Fred hit the Rhino in the jaw at the same time as the Orange Rock guy. Rhino fell back flat on the ground.

"Nice punch," The Orange Rock guy nodded.

"You too," Fred nodded. "Wait you're good guys right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why are our teammates fighting?" Fred pointed to the melee going on between the Misfits and the other two people.

"Because we have idiots on both sides?" The Orange Rock guy shrugged.

"Yeah I'll buy that," Fred nodded.

"Will somebody please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Lance shouted

"Hey Xi since you're invisible maybe you can do some reconnaissance," Althea said as she grabbed the body Lance sat on. "Figure out what's going on here. Xi? Xi come on!" She shook the invisible figure.

"I'm not this Xi person okay?" A blond woman revealed herself.

"Aggh!" Lance backed off. "Another mutant that make herself invisible?"

"I'm not a mutant," She groaned. "Although I could certainly use some mutant healing abilities right about now."

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Wanda shouted. Everyone did so. "That's better."

"I don't think everyone heard you Wanda," Pietro pointed.

Suddenly a short, ugly bald man came into view. He seemed to be struggling with something, or someone on the other side of the room. "Let go of me! Aggh!" He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sue?" The fire guy powered down and revealed his normal self. "Did you get him?"

"Not quite," Xi appeared.

"AGGGH!" The fire guy backed away in fright.

"A guy who sets himself on fire is scared of a little lizard boy who can make himself invisible?" Pietro remarked.

"Speedy Gonzales here has a point," The giant orange rock man chuckled.

"Johnny I'm over here," Sue walked over.

"Hey Hothead here ain't exactly the most observant guy in the world," Orange Rock guy snickered.

"Okay who is this nut and what happened here?" Angelica asked.

"He's called the Puppet Master," Sue said. "He has the magical ability to control anyone he makes a clay model of."

"Boy, and I thought we had some weird enemies," Todd shook his head.

"Okay now that the fight's over who are you guys?" Althea asked.

"Reed Richards," He shook her hand. "This is my fiancée Sue Storm."

"Otherwise known as Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman," Sue told them. "The hothead is my brother Johnny, AKA the Human Torch."

"And this hunk of rock here is the ever lovin' Thing!" Thing pointed to himself. "Ben Grimm to my friends."

"Together we're the Fantastic Four," Reed explained.

"The **what?**" Pietro blinked.

"I've heard of 'em," Althea said. "Their bodies were mutated due to cosmic radiation, no X-gene."

"So these guys are heroes?" Lance asked.

"Yup," Althea nodded.

"You couldn't have mentioned this at the **beginning** of the fight?" Wanda groaned.

"Hey wait I know who all of you are," Johnny said. "You're the Misfits."

"Yup," Althea nodded. "I'm Wavedancer, this is Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Firestar, Dragonfly, Quicksilver and Xi."

"Nice to meet you," Fred shook Ben's hand.

"Likewise," Ben nodded."Heard about that nutjob Stryker. We was down here in DC at the time following the trail of this galloot!"

"So what happened?" Angelica asked. "What is all this about?"

"Long story short Puppet Master used his powers on the Rhino to try and steal some classified documents," Sue told them.

"Boy is he gonna be miffed when he wakes up," Fred pointed to the Rhino.

"Well he escaped from jail anyway," Reed told them. "Sorry about the mix up."

"No problem," Althea waved. "One thing though, when the people ask who did the damage, make sure you tell them it wasn't us!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can you believe this?" Pietro grumbled as he read the newspaper the following day. The headline read: FANTASTIC FOUR SAVES THE DAY. "Barely a word about us!"

"Hey at least we didn't get blamed for anything," Lina said.

"You gotta admit that's a first for us," Arcade said.

"Although the Fantastic Four's exploits have been mostly undocumented," Pietro read. "Already the public is proclaiming this group of cosmic powered human heroes."

"Yeah the public loves **them**," Lance grunted folding his arms. "Just what we need, more competition for the spotlight!"

"When are you ever going to learn to see the bright side of things?" Todd asked.

"When good things actually happen," Lance folded his arms.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Angelica went off to answer it in the next room.

"Think about it," Todd said. "Okay technically they're not mutants but if people accept them, sooner or later maybe they'll start thinking that mutants might not be so bad if they have the same kind of powers."

"Yeah and maybe monkeys will sprout wings and fly around throwing dollars from the sky," Lance grunted.

"Well it can't hurt to have them as contacts at least," Althea said. "You never know who'll you will need to have as an ally in the hero biz."

"Yeah and they seemed kind of nice," Wanda said. "I mean once we stopped fighting each other."

"I dunno there's something about that Torch guy that burns me up," Pietro growled. "And not in a good way."

"There is a good way to be burned up?" Xi asked.

"Normally I would expect someone like Pyro to say that line," Lance said.

"He's just got this superior know it all attitude that bugs me!" Pietro huffed. "I hate people who think they're superior. It just makes it harder for those of us that are."

"Well the Thing wasn't so bad," Fred said. "Real down to earth kind of guy. Got his e-mail."

"Like Toad said," Althea said. "This is a good thing. If you think about it we've had a pretty good couple of days. We protected and enlightened a congressman who turned out to be a mutant, kicked some bad guy butt, made some new superhero friends and got some good press. Things are good right now so don't…" She noticed Angelica walking in with tears in her eyes. "Angelica? What's wrong?"

"You look awful," Pietro said. "What happened?"

"It's Thunderbird," Angelica told them. "He's dead…"


	78. Saying Goodbye is Never Easy Part I

**Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy Part I**

The memorial service was a somber occasion. "I can't believe Thunderbird's family refused to let us attend his funeral," Rogue said in a hushed voice. She was wearing a long black cloak over her outfit. They were all outside in the garden along with the other guests awaiting the beginning of the service.

"That brother of his, he took his death hard," Remy said as he squeezed her gloved hand.

"Didn't even know he had a brother," Rogue said. "Guess we really didn't spend as much time with Thunderbird as we should have. Do you think he was happy here?"

"Remy like to think so, but I don't know Chere," Remy sighed. "That was one angry man."

"Who? Proudstar or Proteus?"

"Both I guess," Remy shrugged. "Nothing Remy hates more than funerals."

"It's a memorial service bright boy."

"Same difference."

"I know. Even the Triplets look pretty subdued," Rogue observed. "Man nearly everyone we know is here." She looked at the crowd of Misfits, X-Men, Joes as well as several guests including Moira, Doop, Amanda and Margali, Dr. Strange and Benny as well as Sean and his team of mutants from Muir Island. Even Nick Fury was present for the occasion.

"Not everyone Chere," Remy sighed.

The person he was referring to was back in the Danger Room clawing everything in sight. "AGGGHH!" Rina screamed as she used her claws to slice up a laser. She was wearing a black dress as she was fighting.

"Kid stop it!" Logan shut off the Danger Room and went to her. "You can't keep doing this to yourself!"

"I wasn't good enough," Rina choked. "I have to get better…"

"Kid, you're already one of the best fighters we have," Logan looked around at the ruined room. "If the damages here don't prove it…"

"Why do I feel like this?" Rina asked. "Why couldn't I have gotten out of the way myself?"

"Kid…" Logan sighed as he put his arms around her.

"IT'S MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. She collapsed sobbing into his arms.

"No it's not," Logan told her. "It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!"

"Why couldn't I fight Proteus?" Rina sobbed. "Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Listen to me, the truth is Proteus was just too damned strong for either of us!" Logan told her. "You think I don't feel the way you do? I've been fighting longer! If anyone should feel guilty it should be me! I couldn't protect you! As hard as I fought it wasn't enough! Proteus…He did something to us. Something we couldn't fight against. Something we had **no way** of preparing for. We did the best we could, but it wasn't enough. Sometimes you're going to meet an enemy like that. And all you can do…"

He trailed off and held her. Rina sniffed. "Why do I feel so bad?" She whispered. "I've seen death before. And I wasn't very close to Thunderbird."

"Because he was still your team mate," Logan sighed.

"I let fear control me…" Rina said.

"That proves you're human after all. You know something? I was scared too."

"I failed…" Rina hung her head low.

"You did exceptionally well," Logan took her head in his hand. "And we still beat the bad guy. That's all I ask. Okay?"

"I will get better," Rina nodded her head. "So no one dies again." She hugged him.

"I know you will," Logan hugged her back.

Back outside Scott was alone by the gazebo staring out into the ocean. General Hawk walked up to him. "Mind if I stand here?" He asked.

"Free country," Scott shrugged.

They stood there watching the ocean for a few moments. "Okay kid, this is where you spill it," Hawk told him. "Something tells me I have an idea what's eating at you, but maybe you'd better give me the details."

"I never had anyone…die under me before," Scott said softly. "I was in charge. I was supposed to keep the team together."

"I know how you feel son," Hawk sighed as he put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Boy do I know that feeling. It never gets easier."

"I keep replaying the whole mission in my head," Scott told him. "Every angle, every possibility. And still the only thing I could come up with is have one of my team mates drop a car on top of **another **one of my team mates!"

"Well from what I've heard Proteus was not exactly the type to come quietly," Hawk told him. "I know this may sound callous right now, but the truth is you're lucky you only lost one man. It could have been a hell of a lot worse and a **lot **more people could have died, including the rest of your team."

"You know that is callous, but what's even more callous is that I know you're right and I agree with it," Scott sighed. "Proteus was an animal that had to be put out of everyone's misery."

"And you feel guilty because that goes against everything you were taught as an X-Man," Hawk summarized.

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "How did you…?"

"Kid I have been around that block and back more times than you can imagine," Hawk sighed as he leaned on the railing. "Especially when I became leader of the Joe team. One day I should tell you some stories about my dealings with the Jugglers. Both the new regime and the old one."

"Old regime?"

"Let's just say this new group is like a boy scout troop compared to the cabal a few years back," Hawk sighed. "I've had to do some things I'd never thought I'd stoop too in order to not only have my team survive but to save a few people from having their skulls blown up in the middle of the night. Even though one or two of them deserved to get whacked!"

"You serious?"

"Deadly," Hawk sighed. "Son no one is telling you to abandon your ideals. If anything this experience should make you want to preserve life even more. So no more people die under your watch. That's a good thing to hold onto, never forget it. But there are going to be times, hopefully not many of them, when no matter what you do, or how perfectly you plan and execute your maneuvers…Something will go wrong. The trick is minimizing those little foul ups as much as possible. You got me?"

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "Yeah. I gotcha. There's...something else."

"Spill it."

"I...I...Remember how I used to say that Thunderbird never took being an X-man seriously? How he didn't really contribute to the team?"

"And now that he's dead it proves how dedicated he really was and you feel bad for not seeing it?" Hawk guessed.

"Yeah..." Scott admitted.

"Well to be honest, Proudstar was a jerk and a bit of a slacker," Hawk said. "I mean just because he's dead don't make him a saint. But...He did have heart where it counts. Just remember in the future, just because someone doesn't act the way you think he should...Doesn't always mean he doesn't believe in what you do. Being around the Joes taught me you have to be a bit...flexible. Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha. Thanks Hawk."

"Hey just a little wisdom from an old warrior," Hawk shrugged.

"Guess you have seen a lot huh?" Scott asked.

"Like I said I could tell you stories," Hawk shook his head.

Back at the service Rina and Logan finally showed up. "Looks like she got it out of her system," Althea noticed. The Misfits were all together, clinging to each other for support.

"It just seems so unreal," Angelica sniffed. "I mean, it wasn't that long ago when I was captured and he tried to protect me."

"I know Angelica," Pietro said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone as he hugged her.

"I'll never get a chance to repay him," Angelica sighed as she hugged back and pulled away.

"Keep him in your memory and fight with honor," Xi told her. "That is the best way I can think of to honor a warrior like him."

"Xi's right," Althea told her. "I've seen a number of deaths in the Joe team. I hate to say it comes with the territory but…"

"I guess you never know when your number's up," Fred shrugged.

"He went down fighting and took down a bad guy," Todd said. "That's as good a way to go as any I guess."

"Yeah and from what Xavier told us **Proteus **felt the final blow," Pietro agreed.

"It's Colossus I really feel bad for," Wanda sighed as she saw him walking with Kitty hanging on his arm.

"I can only imagine what he's thinking now," Lina said.

"Well we all know what Lance is thinking of now," Todd caught the look of rage on Lance's face.

"I don't believe this!" Lance snarled. "I confess that I killed in self defense and she gets all weird on me. She sees Tin Man kill one of her own teammates and all of the sudden she's hanging on his arm all the time? What the hell kind of logic is **that**?"

"Lance now is **not **the time for the two of you to go at it!" Wanda hissed. "Peter's been through hell. Just give him this all right?"

"Fine," Lance took a breath. "For Thunderbird's sake I'll cool it."

"Yeah the last thing we need right now is some stupid fight," Wanda grunted.

"How much you wanna bet that's what's gonna happen anyway?" Pietro asked.

**In part two: More angst, some speeches, more fighting and a shocking turn of events in the Lance/Kitty/Peter saga! Don't miss it!**


	79. SayingGoodbyePartII

**Saying Goodbye is Never Easy Part II**

Roadblock walked over to the Misfits. He had noticed Lance's expression. "Okay Avalanche, keep it in check. The last thing we need is you making the place a wreck."

"I'm under control," Lance breathed out.

"Barely," Pietro folded his arms.

"Look, I said I would calm down," Lance told them.

"You say that a lot but stuff gets wrecked anyway," Kurt walked over to them.

"He has a point," Todd said.

"Oh great you two **agreeing** on something?" Lance moaned. "This just made my day."

"Well it was hard enough for us to get Evan to come here so please don't cause anyproblems!" Kurt asked.

"They let Evan come to the service?" Pietro looked around. Evan was there shackled between two guards.

"Yeah his attorney convinced the judge that his aunt needed support," Kurt said. "Family thing and all that."

"This is gonna be a long day," Roadblock sighed. "Just keep your insanity in check okay?"

"All right," Lance decided to change the subject when Roadblock moved off. "How's Foresight doing?"

"He's doing all right at the STRIKE hospital wing last I checked," Kurt informed them.

"I feel awful leaving the poor guy like that," Angelica said.

"He's in good hands," Kurt said.

"Yeah and it's only until Muir Island will be rebuilt," Pietro said.

"Between Xavier's funding, Moira's connections, and SHEILD and STRIKE'S know how it will be up and running in no time," Angelo said as he walked up with his team mates from Muir Island. "Plus we're going to help rebuild all we can."

**_"Some of us are still banged up," _**Jono scoffed. **_"What we really need are more members on our team."_**

"I heard Xavier's gonna have some of the New Mutants transfer for a few months next year," Pietro said.

"Yeah he intended to introduce all our groups to each other at some point but this is not what I had in mind," Theresa said.

"_Not exactly the way I'd want to start off knowing people either," _Jono replied.

"So what's your group called?" Althea asked.

"Banshee's dubbed our group 'Generation X'," Theresa told her.

"How original," Althea smirked.

**_"Hey you should have heard the lame ideas he originally wanted to call us_**," Jono scoffed.

"Trust us, it's an improvement," Meggan said.

Meanwhile Dr. Reisman was speaking with Moira and Xavier. "I'm so sorry about what happened with your son," She said.

"I'm even more sorry my son has caused so much damage," Moira sighed.

"If anyone's at fault it was Legion," Xavier said bitterly. "He's the one who started this chain reaction by attacking Muir Island. Did he say why?"

"Only that he wanted to get some more mutants for Magneto," Moira sighed.

"That's pretty much what we've gathered," Fury said as he walked over to them. "Magneto's been starting up a real recruitment drive lately. Around the same time as the Proteus incident there have been reports from our intelligence network that Magneto attacked a North Korean prison camp. A camp specifically created to contain and brainwash mutants into becoming living weapons for the government."

"Why am I not surprised?" Xavier sighed. "How many mutants were there?"

"We're not exactly sure," Fury said. "But from what we can tell there were enough of 'em to make a small army."

"An army of angry abused mutants," Xavier nodded. "Resentful against humanity. Just what Magneto is looking for."

"Still can't figure out where his bases are," Fury growled. "He's jamming our signals."

"As well as Cerebro," Xavier informed them. "His cloaking technology has outpaced our mutant finding technology."

"Xavier there's something else I need to tell you. I'm going with Dr. MacTaggert to help rebuild Muir Island," Dr. Reisman said. "Doop's coming with me."

"I spoke with Fury and they agreed," Moira said. "SHEILD and STRIKE are going to work together to provide security and funding for Muir Island from now on. They don't want a repeat of the incident with Proteus."

"Technically Muir Island will be under STRIKE supervision," Fury told them. "But since it's such a global issue SHEILD has agreed to send in some support as well. I don't need to tell you Parliament's up in arms about this."

"I can imagine," Xavier sighed. "It's caused a stir over here too."

"One good thing about this is that now people are taking my research more seriously," Moira sighed. "And I'm finally getting the funding I needed to do more research. I just wish…" She turned her head.

"We were able to omit Proteus' role in the accident he caused," Fury told her. "Made it look like a separate traffic accident."

"But not everything else," Moira said. "And I can't blame people for being furious."

"Doc, you did everything you could for your kid and then some," Fury said. "Like you said before it's Legion that's at fault." Fury glared at Xavier. "And that means it's your responsibility as well."

"I know," Xavier sighed. "But wait, how did...?"

"Did a little background checking," Fury grunted. "You're just lucky Val Cooper's not in on this or your hide would really be cooked!"

"What's going on?" Moira asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"You never told her?" Fury looked at Xavier.

"Moira, do you remember Gabrielle Haller?" Xavier asked.

"Your ex-wife yes," Moira nodded.

"She had a son and never told me," Xavier explained. "His name is…was David."

"Was?" Moira asked.

"He's not exactly dead," Xavier sighed. "He has multiple personalities and one of them, Lucas has taken over his body. Then he joined Magneto."

"Lucas is Legion…" Moira put it together. "I thought he looked familiar..."

"Obviously it's a fact that we don't like to advertise," Fury grunted.

"I'm so sorry Moira," Xavier hung his head. "I tried to help David but for some reason it only made Lucas stronger."

"Oh god Charles what have we both done?" Moira moaned.

Meanwhile Shipwreck and Ororo were over by the buffet table. "When is Xavier planning to start this thing?" Shipwreck grunted as he ate a piece of cheese.

"I don't know but it can't end soon enough," Ororo glared at Thornn from where she stood.

"Storm you can't just carry on this grudge you have," Shipwreck told her. "Especially now."

"I know…" Ororo was clearly distressed. "It's just…Seeing Evan like this and **her** here and everything that's happened. Maybe if I did go to Muir Island like I was supposed to Thunderbird would still be alive."

"And maybe not," Shipwreck pointed out. "Look Thornn told you some unpleasant truths and she was the one who turned Evan into the cops, but she didn't exactly have much of a choice. You can't hold onto this. You have to make peace."

"All right," Ororo sighed. "I'll try…"

Not far away in a secluded area of the garden Kitty was hugging Peter, trying to comfort him. "You can't blame yourself for what happened," Kitty told him. "You're not responsible for what happened."

"I slammed a car onto his body," Peter pulled away. "That sounds pretty responsible to me."

"**You** didn't kill Thunderbird," Kitty told him. "**Proteus **did. You heard the Professor, as soon as he took over Mr. Proudstar's body he was as good as dead!"

"He inhabited Logan but he escaped," Peter said.

"Hello? Healing factor?" Kitty put her arms on her hips. "Besides you saw how fast Thunderbird was…falling apart. Even by some miracle we did get Proteus out of his body there was no way we could have…" She choked. "This isn't supposed to happen to us! We're X-Men! We're not supposed to die!"

"We're not immortal Kitty," Peter told her. "Well maybe Logan and Rina are but…Maybe this is a sign of how things are going between us."

"What are you saying?" Kitty asked.

"I'm tired of fighting like this," Peter said. "Besides maybe it's for the best. After what happened to Thunderbird…"

"Peter you didn't have a choice…" Kitty said.

"I know that," Peter told her. "But my feelings nearly cost us all our lives. I know now that a relationship between the two of us cannot be. Not now anyway."

"Whoa! Hold the phone here," Kitty held up her hand. "What does Thunderbird's death have to do with us?"

"Everything," Peter told her. "Half the battle I was more worried about you than the others. Perhaps if I had been more concentrated on what I was doing…"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"Well I know what is true is what Proteus said about us," Peter said. "Specifically you and Lance."

"Okay you are going to take the word of an insane murdering **bad guy** over **mine**?"

"So you can stand here and tell me that all he said was not true! That you haven't been dreaming of Lance lately?"

"You're twisting this all around! That's not the point."

"Oh really? Maybe the real reason you can't choose between us is that you love Lance," Peter told her. "And you wish to spare my feelings."

"That's not true!" Kitty protested. Then she admitted. "Well mostly not true…I mean I care about both of you equally!"

"Kitty you care for a dog or a cat. Even your dragon. A human being needs love."

"I do love you!"

"But you're also in love with Avalanche," Peter said. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him lately. It's pretty clear that he's very important to you."

"I can't just deny everything I've felt or feel for Lance," Kitty admitted. "We've been through so much together. That doesn't mean I don't love you too."

"But it isn't fair to either of us if you can't choose between us," Peter said. "Even if you do have similar feelings. Perhaps I have been going about this the wrong way. Obviously you can't choose between the two of us, so maybe I should choose for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying why should I keep trying to fight for the attentions of someone who is not completely in love with me?" Peter said. "I will always care for you Kitty, but perhaps it is for the best that we go our separate ways. At least until you get this obsession with Lance out of your system, if you ever can which I am beginning to doubt."

"Peter…"

"Can you stand there right now and tell me that you love me more than him?" Peter yelled at her. Kitty couldn't answer him. "Kitty you will always be my friend and team mate, but…We just can't do this anymore."

"No we can't…" Kitty sniffed.

"Goodbye," Peter kissed her on the forehead.

Lance walked up and saw Peter kiss her on the forehead. Trying to keep his temper in check he cleared his throat. "Excuse me…"

"Don't worry," Peter told him. "As of now, we are no longer rivals. Take care of her." He walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Lance asked Kitty. "Kitty? Kitty what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Lance!" Kitty snapped. "Everything's just peachy keen! Well I hope you're happy now! Congratulations Lance! You won!"

"Won what?" Lance asked. "Kitty what's going on?" He saw her crying. "Oh god what did I do **now**?"

"You didn't do anything!" Kitty sobbed. "It's what I didn't do that's the problem!" She fell into his embrace sobbing. "It's all my fault!"

"O-kay…" Lance was very confused now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"John Proudstar was a great warrior," Xavier spoke to the gathering. "A good friend and a dedicated teacher."

"Dedicated teacher?" Arcade whispered. "Is it just me or is Xavier laying it on a little thick?"

"I've heard of guilt trips but this is ridiculous," Fred muttered.

"Keep it down you clowns," Roadblock hissed. The Misfits were all seated together at the back. "Anybody check to see Shipwreck?"

"Pop took off with Storm out back," Althea said.

"I don't see my brother either," Wanda looked around. "Where's Xi?"

"Right here," Xi appeared before them.

"Geeze Xi try not to give us a heart attack!" Todd gasped when Xi reappeared.

"Well that's one of you," Low Light grunted. "And I see Lance next to Kitty over there. I hope Peter doesn't go wild."

"He shouldn't," Xi said. "Considering he broke it off with Kitty permanently."

"What?" Althea asked. "How would you know?"

"Invisible spying," Xi told them. "This is what happened…"

Meanwhile Xavier continued his speech. "Thunderbird fought and died for the Dream. A dream of peace. Of mutants and humans living together in harmony. I believe that he would want us all to view his death not as a sacrifice, but as a promise. A promise that one day his death would not be in vain."

"I don't believe it!" Wanda gasped.

"It's really all over?" Roadblock asked. "Just like that?"

"Apparently," Xi said.

"I don't believe it," Spyder groaned. "Just like her to get Peter to do her dirty work for her."

"Something tells me Kitty wasn't too happy about the breakup," Angelica said.

"Yeah well how much you want to bet Lance is gonna get in the doghouse before long?" Low Light scoffed.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Pietro hissed as he ran up to them.

"We know," Wanda said. "Colossus broke up with Kitty."

"Oh that's old news," Pietro waved. "Kitty's always breaking up with either him or Lance. Happens nearly every other week!"

"No Moron," Angelica snapped. "**He** broke up with **her**!"

"He freaking abdicated yo," Todd told him. "Xi heard the whole thing!"

"What? You saying Tin Grin broke up with Kitty for **real?**" Pietro asked. "I don't believe it!"

"You're not the only one," Arcade groaned.

"Isn't that what you were gonna tell us?" Todd asked.

"No this is about Storm and Thornn," Pietro said. "What happened was Shipwreck was trying to get the two to bury the hatchet when…"

Suddenly a loud boom of thunder could be heard. "I think we can guess what happened Pietro," Wanda groaned.

"YOU LYING LITTLE…" Ororo screamed as she used her winds to blow Thornn back.

"GET HER SIS!" Vi shouted. "TEAR THAT LITTLE HELLCAT TO PIECES!"

"Did I mention Evan's folks were there too?" Pietro casually asked.

"No I don't think you did," Roadblock said.

"Let me guess," Althea saw her father running up to them. "You tried to play peacemaker with Storm but somehow ended up creating World War Three Mutant style? Am I right Pop?"

"Maybe I sort of let it slip in front of Evan's folks that Thornn kind of was responsible for sending Evan to jail," Shipwreck gulped. "And Thornn was still a little sore at how Ororo treated her after she learned about Evan's affairs."

"Oh boy…" Arcade gulped.

"Hey! Back off!" Theresa made a large scream at Ororo, which sent her crashing into the buffet table.

"Chill girlfriend!" Bobby shot out an ice blast at her.

**_"YOU CHILL OUT ICEBOY!"_** Jono sent out a blast at him.

"It's Ice-Man Laser Mouth!" Ray shot out an electric volt at him.

"Yeah nobody beats Bobby up except us!" Roberto powered up.

"Uh, you guys might want to step back," Evan told his guards. "This could get a little ugly here."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sean shouted. "THIS IS A BLOODY SERVICE HERE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE DEAD?"

"I dunno," Logan chuckled. "Something tells me Proudstar would have **liked** a fight at his wake."

"Shut up," Sean snapped.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Tabitha growled.

"Well we can't just let our team mate get thrown around like a rag doll now could we?" Angelo snapped.

"I hate to say this but Skin has a point," Sean glared at Ororo. "You were the one who started this."

"No **she **started it by spreading those **lies **about my son!" Vi pointed at Thornn.

"I ain't no liar lady!" Thornn snapped. "Everybody knows what a man whore your son is!"

"But not as much as I am!" Pietro called out.

"Pietro not now…" Xavier sighed. "All of you please…"

"**What **did you call my nephew?" Ororo growled as the skies were darkening rapidly.

"You heard me," Thornn hissed.

"Yeah we all heard how Spyke dissed Thornn," Angelo shouted. "Just cause you don't wanna see the truth…"

That was when Ororo started to call down the wind against Generation X. Of course Sean took offense at it and started to fight back along with his squad. Then most of the New Mutants got into the fray while the X-Men tried to break it up. Well not all of the X-Men. "And I thought **we **had tempers," Rina remarked to Logan as the fighting went on.

"Yeah," Logan sighed. He looked at Jubilee. "You're not fighting?"

"I'm **not** getting involved in this!" Jubilee held up her hands. "I mean Thornn's my friend. And I don't want to get on Ororo's bad side."

"Smart girl," Logan folded his arms. "I guess out of all of you I got the New Mutant with brains."

"Let me guess?" One guard said to Evan as they hustled him off. "This is why you went off to live in the sewers?"

"Part of it yeah," Evan replied. "Can you take me back to jail now?"

"I don't blame you kid," The other guard gulped.

The Misfits were watching the entire spectacle with sadistic glee. "Two and a half hours before a fight broke out," Fred looked at a piece of paper. "Angelica and Lina, you won the betting pool."

"Okay guys pay up," Angelica stretched out her hand.

"Oh great!" Low Light groaned as he dug into his wallet. "I knew I shouldn't have bet on the longshot."

"I told you," Cover Girl said. "No matter where we go a fight breaks out! What made you think **this **would be any different?"

"Hope always springs eternal," Spirit sighed.

"I know one thing," Lance sighed. "Wherever Thunderbird is, he's gotta be laughing his butt off."

"You know that exchange program idea Xavier had?" Todd remarked as the fighting went on. "Something tells me it's gonna be left on the shelf for a while."

"And you were worried about **our **behavior?" Pietro looked at Roadblock.

"I have to admit this time you were all pretty good considering," Roadblock sighed.

"Well at least this time the cops are already here," Todd remarked as several SHIELD agents and Joes tried to pry them apart as well.

"And the medics," Lina sighed. "I guess it's time for me to go to work."

Next: Enemies of the X-Men plot and scheme including a new enemy I've come up with, inspired by the 90's cartoon of the X-Men. You'll see what I mean…


	80. Promises of Vengeance

**Promises of Vengeance**

Stryker sat in his cell, meditating and praying in order to control the rage inside him.

But the rage he felt had nothing to do with his current predicament.

Anne was his own fault. If he had been more vigilant she never would have betrayed him. She never would have had the chance too. At least he corrected that mistake and if spending time in jail was the price he had to pay so be it.

But that wasn't what angered him. If anything he found himself gaining even more converts in prison. And he was treated surprisingly well. No, he considered his incarceration merely another road God had set him on.

What angered him was that he had failed in his mission.

Worse, he seemingly revealed even more of those mutants. Possibly creating even more of them. No, he could not have possibly created those abominations. The evil was already inside of them, he merely revealed the evil within.

No, he had failed. Despite how well he had planned and how careful he had been, he failed. But it was not of his own design. A pack of children and a bizarre abomination of a man had brought him down.

More specifically, **one** child made a fool of him. A mere girl had managed to evade his most elite trackers and thwart his plans. Then she had the gall to chastise **him **in front of the world. And of course the world believed her, for she used her demonic charms to fool them.

It would take years if need be but one day he would be released and he would be more powerful than ever. Then he'd finish what he started, beginning with one mutant.

"Vengeance shall be mine Miss Pryde…" Stryker said softly. "Vengeance shall be mine…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gone, everything was gone.

Her husband, her son, her home and status were all destroyed in one day.

All because of Moira MacTaggert.

Her and that damned son of hers.

Abominations all of them. That's what mutants were. She knew they were dangerous but she had no idea how dangerous. Until now.

Amelia MacTaggert stood at the graves of her husband and son and placed roses on them. "I promise boys," She whispered. "Until the day I die I will do everything I can to avenge your deaths."

She shed a tear then left. She was done weeping now. She had cried enough. She would only cry again when she had completed her task.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew what she had to do.

To stop those mutants once and for all.

And anyone who helped them.

"You'll pay for this Moira, you bitch," Amelia hissed. "You and all your little mutant friends if it's the last thing I ever do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seventeen-year-old James Proudstar closed his eyes as the wind whipped through his hair. This was the way most people dreamed of flying.

He of course didn't have to dream it.

He skimmed over the Arizona desert at incredible speeds. Only a few months ago he had discovered that he was a mutant just like his brother. He had the same strength, speed, endurance and toughnessJohn had. But the flying was something completely unexpected.

James made a wry grin at the memory of him pretending to be Superman when he was younger and John playing along. Then he remembered what happened when his brother actually tried to **be** a hero.

It cost him his life.

He decided to visit his brother's grave. He refused to let those treacherous X-Men attend the ceremony, especially after he learned that one of them was his killer. He had done it himself, given him a full Apache warrior service.

His brother would have been proud.

He flew down and saw a tall blonde woman in white place flowers on John's grave. He flew down wondering if this was another X-Man he needed to contend with. "What are you doing?"

"Placing flowers. I thought roses would be a nice touch. James Proudstar I presume?" Emma Frost walked up to him.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" James glared at Emma.

"My name is Emma Frost, headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy," She introduced herself. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your brother was a brave warrior. He deserved a better fate."

"Yeah well that don't change anything," James grunted. "He's still dead."

"You and your brother are…were a lot alike," Emma said. "You're both mutants."

"So what about that?" James snapped.

"So am I," Frost changed her skin to it's diamond form. "I'm also a telepath. If it makes you feel any better, I've lost a sister recently as well. She was very depressed."

"So why are you here?" James asked. "Is this some kind of recruitment thing?"

"Very astute of you," Emma said. "Let me cut to the chase then. How would you like revenge on Charles Xavier and the X-Men?"

"You mean the chumps who got my brother killed?" James looked at her. "I'm listening."

"And I'm offering you not only a chance for payback, but power," Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "And a lifestyle beyond your wildest dreams."

"Sure wouldn't take much for me to leave this dustbowl that's for sure," James grunted. "But that's the same offer Xavier made to my brother."

"Of course I can understand that you wouldn't want to repeat that mistake," Emma said. "But do you have a better plan to avenge John's death?"

"You have a point," James sighed. "Okay Ms. Frost I might as well give it a shot."

"You won't regret this my young Warpath," Emma grinned.

"Warpath?" James looked at her. "Yeah that does suit me. I like it. I like it a lot. Cause once I let loose on the X-Men, there's nothing that's going to stop me!"


	81. Back To the Trial, Finally

**Back to the Trial (Finally!)**

Ororo, Xavier, Jean and Hank were with Evan's parents watching the Prosecutor at the trial. He was interviewing the latest witness against Evan. "State your name and occupation for the court," The Prosecutor said.

"Mark Joelson, I'm a security guard."

"Did you work at the Power 8 Plant?"

"Yes for nearly two years."

"Were they eventful years?"

"Pretty quiet, until those Morlocks showed up and started to attack the plant."

"Did you have any contact with them?"

"Not at first but I saw what they did to one of the other guards," Joelson's face hardened. "Froze him like some kind of statue."

"Have you seen the defendant before?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe the first time you saw Mr. Daniels?"

"Yeah," Joelson nodded. "After that last attack we stepped up security. We caught the defendant and his freaky friends pouring some kind of stuff to gum up the plumbing. We fired tasers at them and stunned one of 'em. However during the racket the electric wiring got hit and caused a huge explosion. The plant was destroyed. We were lucky to get out of there alive."

"There was a lot of damage?"

"Yeah us guys were picking those spike things that mutant shoots out all over the plant for over a day! It was a mess."

"So you saw the defendant attack the plant before?"

"Yes."

"At the night of the murder where were you?"

"In the lower section of the processing plant. We nearly got overrun with those things."

Joelson was describing the fight with the mutants. "It doesn't look good," Jean whispered to Hank.

"Have faith Jean," Hank told her. "Jack said he'd introduce the evidence Frost found."

The Prosecutor had finished his case. Jack was starting. "Mr. Joelson, did you see Evan Daniels on the night of the murder?"

"Well…no."

"So for all you know he may not have even been there."

"Come on he was there! Spears had one of those sticks in his belly!"

"But that wasn't the cause of death now was it? We know Spears was poisoned. In fact his organs looked like they were destroyed with some kind of acid."

"Well maybe Daniels poisoned him then stabbed him," Joelson said.

"You said that after the attack you collected several of those spikes with your fellow officers," Jack said. "What happened to them?"

"Spears ordered us to take 'em to the lab to be analyzed."

"All of them?"

"Yeah…no wait, I remember he took one. Said he wanted it for his office. Some kind of trophy thing I guess."

"Did you see it again?"

"No I never did, must have taken it home or something."

"But all the other spikes were locked up tightly?"

"Well they were in the lab on a shelf somewhere."

"On a shelf? They weren't locked up?"

"Well I mean nobody wanted to touch those things anyway. Kind of creepy knowing those things came from a mutant's body you know?"

"How many spikes did you collect?" Jack asked.

"Dunno, couple hundred I guess. Didn't really count them."

"So basically anyone could just go down to the lab and get one of those spikes and no one would know one of them was missing?" Jack asked.

"I guess…" Joelson shrugged.

"Did Dr. Grippin work in the lab?"

"Yeah he was there all the time. In fact he was there the day before the murder."

"Really? How do you describe his mood?"

"He was angry," A stir was heard in the courtroom.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well he'd been fired a few days before and he tried to get back in," Joelson explained. "I was just coming back from lunch and I spotted him in the lab. Spears had warned me that Grippin might do something so I had to escort him out of the building. Left before I called the cops."

"Interesting, what was Spears so worried about?"

"Grippin was always going on how Spears cheated him out of a lot of money. Said if he didn't pay up he'd get revenge."

"How would he get revenge? Anything specific?"

"Well he did say he'd kill him a couple of times yeah…" 

"In other words Dr. Grippin made several threats on Spears' life and had access to the spikes as well as poisons," Jack produced a picture. "Mr. Joelson I have here a picture taken on the night of the murder from some security posted outside. It's blown up to a larger scale for identification purposes. Can you identify the individual?"

"Yeah that's Grippin," Joelson nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "I mean his face is covered by a stocking."

"That's him all right," Joelson confirmed. "You can pretty much tell what he looks like due to the picture. Besides I recognize his van. I saw him ding up Spears' car with it once."

"Really? Could you tell the court about that incident?"

"Well I was walking Spears to his car with some money he was carrying. Suddenly Grippin turns round the corner sharply in his van and nearly clipped us. He scrapped Spears' car and yelled, 'Next time I won't miss'."

"So even though Dr. Grippin made several threats against Spears, was there the night of the murder, had a **motive** as well as **access **to poisons and the excess spikes and even committed an act of **violence **against Spears…" Jack asked. "You still believe Mr. Daniels was the **only one** to commit the crime?"

"Well…if you put it that way," Joelson coughed. "I **guess** it's possible someone else did it."

Jack nodded as the room reacted to this information. "Another thing, you said that the Morlocks attacked for no reason. Wouldn't trying to save their lives be a reason?"

"But it's just a soft drink. The stuff is harmless," Joelson said.

"Not to mutants," Jack looked at him. "And you know it. Your honor I would like to call into evidence exhibit F-7, a videotape made at one of the Power 8 labs. It documents exactly what effects Power 8 has on mutants."

"I hardly see the relevance of this video," The Prosecutor sniffed.

"It's proof that Spears knew about the dangers of Power 8 on mutants," Jack told the judge. "That's the whole reason the Morlocks started attacking the plant in the first place."

"I'm going to allow it," Brooks said. "I want to put to rest once and for all the question if Power 8 is dangerous to mutants."

"I must warn you this tape is a little…disturbing," Jack sighed as he turned it on.

The tape played. There were several scientists in lab coats. Joelson was also on the tape with another security guard strapping down a strange bird like mutant with black feathers. "Jackdaw…" Evan whispered.

"You know him?" Jack caught what Evan said.

"Yeah…" Evan's face grew hard. "I knew him."

On screen the crowd reacted as they saw the Power 8 first being thrown on Jackdaw's skin and he screamed. Then they gasped in horror as they watched the scientists shove the contents of three bottles of Power 8 down his throat.

"Oh my god…." Jean gasped watching Jackdaw's death throws.

"Thank god we didn't bring the kids this time," Hank snarled.

"Oh my god no…" Vi gasped. "This is awful…"

Jack stopped the tape at a key place. "Mr. Joelson is that you in the corner?"

"Yes…"

"Can you identify the man on the left?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Guy Spears," The crowd reacted in shock.

"Order, order!" Judge Brooks pounded the gavel.

"MURDERER!" Evan shot out of his seat screaming. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Order! Order!" Judge Brooks shouted.

"And you psychos call **me** a murderer?" Evan shouted. "You people are the real monsters here!"

"Bailiffs restrain the defendant," Judge Brooks shouted. "And I'm ordering Sgt. Joelson to be held under arrest for murder and conspiracy."

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Evan struggled as he was being restrained. "WE FOUND HIS BODY ALL CUT UP AND HIS ORGANS GONE! THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED! YOU USED HIM LIKE A GOD DAMNED LAB RAT! HE WAS A PERSON! A PERSON!"

Evan was eventually dragged away. "Obviously we've seen some powerful evidence," Judge Brooks stated. "Court will have a ten minute recess so that the defendant may compose himself."

"Come on," Jean said. "We have to go see Evan."

"Hold on a second," Carl glared at Xavier. "You knew this stuff was dangerous to mutants right?"

"Yes," Xavier sighed. "I assumed that Spears would shut down production once he knew…"

"You **assumed?**" Carl asked. "You mean you didn't check?"

"No I…"

"I do **not **believe this!" Carl threw up his hands. "You know Xavier the more I hear about this, the more I am **convinced** you don't know what the hell you're doing!"

"Carl!" Ororo chided.

"Well look at the evidence! Not to mention all the craziness around the Institute!" Carl snapped.

"This isn't helping anyone," Hank said. "Especially Evan."

"Maybe if you people helped him more he wouldn't have had to leave," Vi glared at him.

"Not this again…" Hank sighed. "I'm still recovering from the memorial service two days ago!"

Not much longer they visited Evan in his cell. "Evan I'm so sorry what happened to your friend," Xavier sighed.

"So that's what happened to Jackdaw," Evan sighed. "We kind of figured when we found his body, but this…" He shook his head in anger. "He didn't deserve that!"

"Did you know him well?" Hank asked.

"Well enough," Evan said. "He didn't have any powers. Just looked different. Disappeared shortly before Spears started up production. They must have caught him when he was topside scouring for food. By the time we found him…"

"Evan…" Jean began.

"Save it," Evan stopped her. "You people still think you're making a difference? Now you know why I left. Somebody had to do something."

Xavier conferred with Jack. "Well at least this puts to rest any suspicion about how dangerous Power 8 was," Xavier asked.

"You also have to agree it's a pretty powerful motive to kill Spears isn't it?" Jack said.

"I know…" Xavier sighed. "I have a feeling the worst is yet to come."

**You have no how right you are Xavier! Next: More shocking courtroom events! Don't miss it!**


	82. Chaos in the Courtroom

**Chaos in the Courtroom**

"Wow look at all the people here," Kurt looked around the courtroom. He was wearing his image inducer.

"It's because Creed's speaking," Logan grunted. "Well that and all the cameras Brooks let back in." Several X-Men had shown up for the day's session as well.

"He's even letting cameras in the courtroom?" Kitty looked around. "Darn! Now I know my soaps won't get taped today!"

"Nice to see where **your** priorities lie," Rogue mocked.

"I'm not so sure this is good," Scott frowned. "You know Creed is going to play to the audience. And he's going to have a big one."

"If only we could get him to confess Spyke was with him at the time of the murder," Rogue sighed.

"Yes, well as much as I'd love to compel Mr. Creed to do so, something tells me that in the long run it will make our situation much worse," Xavier frowned.

Soon the court was in session. "Your honor I call to the stand Graydon Creed," The Prosecutor spoke.

Creed was sworn in. "Mr. Creed could you tell us your full name and occupation for the court?" The Prosecutor asked.

"Graydon Creed," He spoke. "Currently I am the President of Humantech Corporation as well as President and founder of the Friends of Humanity."

"Mr. Creed it has been suggested that Spears was bleeding your company dry. What do you say of these claims?"

"Ridiculous," Creed scoffed. "Sure I had invested a lot of money in his Power 8 plant but it wasn't exactly hurting my business. I was expecting a profit within months."

"So you had no financial motive to want Spears dead?"

"Of course not! It's a shame that a fine man like Spears, an upstanding member of the community was brutally murdered by a mutant!"

"Interesting. Mr. Creed, you claim to be an advocate of humanity do you not?" The prosecutor asked.

"Someone must look out for the purity of the human race," Creed sniffed.

"Really? Interesting choice of words," The prosecutor smiled. "Mr. Creed I believe you when you say you had no financial motive for killing Spears. I really do. You had a personal reason."

"What?" Creed snapped. "That's outrageous!"

"No it isn't," The prosecutor said. "Could it be that the real reason that Spears didn't want to hand over the formula to you wasn't because he wanted more money, but that he had absolutely **no faith** in you? That in fact you are **not **what you **claim** to be! Is that true?"

"NO!" Creed shouted. "THAT'S A FILTHY LIE! YOUR HONOR I'M NOT THE ONE ON TRIAL! THAT MUTANT IS! HE CAN'T QUESTION ME LIKE THAT!"

"Quiet Mr. Creed and answer the question," Judge Brooks told him sternly. "I'll allow this line of questioning."

"Professor what is going on here?" Remy whispered. "I thought that guy was not on our side?"

"Yeah, this all don't make sense," Rogue whispered. "If he's the prosecutor, shouldn't he be easier on Creed or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Xavier's eyes narrowed. "But something is **very** wrong here."

"What kind of prosecutor are you?" Creed gasped. "What are you getting at? You're not supposed to be interrogating **me**!"

"Well somebody should have before we put our faith in you," The prosecutor said maliciously. "And that's what Spears did. That's why you had him killed isn't it? Because he found out the truth about you didn't he?"

"No!" Creed was starting to sweat. "THAT'S A LIE! MY LIFE IS AN OPEN BOOK!"

"Well it seems that a few chapters are missing," The prosecutor went for the kill. "Particularly your family history!"

"No…" Creed was now pale. "No, you don't know anything!"

"Oh I know **everything**," The prosecutor grinned. "I know that Graydon Creed is a **fraud!** I know that everything Graydon Creed stands for is nothing but hypocritical gibberish! I know the stain that runs in his blood is a mile wide…"

"No…NO!" Creed shouted.

"Is it not true Mr. Creed, Mr. 'Let's Keep The Human Race Pure', that your bloodline is anything **but** pure!" The prosecutor snarled. "In fact your own father…"

"SHUT UP!" Creed stood up. "SHUT UP!"

"Bailiff! Restrain that man in his seat!" Judge Brooks directed.

"LET GO OF ME!" The bailiff held him down.

The Prosecutor grinned and crowed. "Your own father, is none other than Victor Creed! Also known as the **mutant** terrorist **Sabertooth!**" The crowd gasped.

"I should have known…" Logan growled. Then he took a sniff. "Oh no…"

"NO! It's a lie! **A lie**!" Creed screamed.

"Really? Why don't we ask him?" The Prosecutor shouted. "If it please the court I'd like to call as my witness…Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed!" People screamed as Sabertooth burst through the door of the courtroom and confidently strode down the aisle.

"Hello…**Son**," Sabertooth snarled.

"God no…" Creed shrank as the world crashed down around him.

"And he's not the only freak in your family is he?" The Prosecutor snarled. "In fact you come from a whole family of freaks! Your half sister is one, your brother is one…" He smiled. "And your **mother** is one…"

"You…" Realization hit Creed harder than Mike Tyson.

"That's right, baby," The Prosecutor morphed into Mystique. "**Mommy's **here…"

"Oh…My…God!" Rogue was stunned.

"This is not my life…" Kurt groaned. "This **can't **be my life!"

Back at the Misfit House the Misfits were equally astonished. "Well **this** really made my day!" Pietro snapped.

"I knew there was something about him that was familiar," Xi mused.

"Well **why not**?" Wanda threw up her hands.

"It's just like watching Jerry Springer yo!" Todd exclaimed.

At Magneto's hidden base everyone there was watching the trial as well. "Boy Polaris I thought your family was screwed up before…" Pyro chuckled. A metal bar hit him on the head. "OW!"

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Polaris yelled at Magneto.

"I can honestly say I did not," Magneto folded his arms. "That woman continues to surprise me."

In the Hellions' headquarters Emma Frost grinned as she watched the whole thing unfold. "Well done my dear…"

Back in the courtroom people were still buzzing about this revelation. "Oh man I knew the guy was sick but…" Evan's jaw dropped.

"You have no idea Daniels," Mystique made a confident smirk. "Spears found out all about your little family secret and was blackmailing you. Wasn't he?"

"Answer your mother!" Sabertooth shouted.

"Yes!" Creed choked instinctively. All doubt that this was a lie completely washed away from the viewing public. "You set me up didn't you freak?" He looked at Evan. "You called them and did this to me! That's what you meant when you threatened me! "

"Actually Graydon honey, this was all **my **idea…" Mystique smiled an evil smile. "You made a huge mistake when you tried to kill me. Not only were you not man enough to do the job yourself, you allowed second rate idiots to try and frame mutants. You want the public to see the face of mutants? Well here it is! Live! From New York! It's your funeral!"

"No…No! I'm not a mutant!" Creed screamed. "I'M NORMAL! I'M NORMAL! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!"

"You certainly aren't," Mystique snarled. "I never should have allowed you to live you worthless piece of…"

"ALL RIGHT! HANDS UP!" One of the guards grabbed his gun and pointed it at Mystique.

"You're kidding me right?" Mystique laughed. "Sabertooth…"

Before anyone could do anything Sabertooth was on the man and literally tore the gun away from most of his hand. "LET GO OF HIM SABERTOOTH!" Logan brandished his claws and attacked.

That was the moment the entire courtroom became utter chaos. "It's official…" Rogue groaned. "My life is cursed!"

"And I thought the OJ Trial was a circus," Hank groaned.

**You have no idea Hank! Next, more chaos as Creed is pushed too far.**


	83. Court TV Meets Jerry Springer

**Court TV Meets Jerry Springer**

"Okay, how did those guys get all those weapons past security?" Logan snarled as the fighting intensified. By now several FOH members in the court had joined in the fighting. Somehow they had managed to smuggle in several knives and guns into the court.

Sabertooth was tearing into them with a vengeance. "Yeah, like your weapons are gonna do any good!" He howled with glee. Then he got blasted by one of Scott'soptic blasts. "AGGGH!"

"THAT MUTANT IS USING DEADLY EYE BEAMS!" A juror screamed.

"PEOPLE ARE SHOOTING **GUNS **IN A COURT AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT **ME?**" Scott shouted back before he ended up in a struggle with Duncan Matthews.

"I've been **waiting** for this chance Summers!" Duncan swung a punch.

"Same here," Scott socked him in the eye and Duncan went down. "What do you know? It was worth the wait."

Evan was holding his own despite his shackles. He gritted through the pain of the electric bracelets as he made some spikes to defend himself. "AGGH!" He hit several of his attackers. Ororo had to go to her nephew's defense and help him.

Somehow Creed had gotten hold of a gun and was trying to blast Mystique into pieces. "DIE YOU BITCH!"

"YOU FIRST!" Mystique kicked it out of his hands then grabbed it. She pointed it at him.

"NO!" Kurt teleported to her and wrestled the gun out of her hand. She kicked him backwards. He fell into Creed. More FOH people started to tackle Mystique when Judge Brooks tackled them.

"You…" Creed hissed. Before Kurt could do anything Creed pounded his fist into Kurt's face knocking him unconscious. "For once you'll come in handy. FOH! ESCAPE PLAN DELTA!"

"We need backup! We need backup!" One FOH member called into a walkie-talkie. "ESCAPE PLAN DELTA!"

"What's going on?" Rogue noticed several more FOH storming the courtroom along with a SWAT team. They were fighting each other. Then she saw Creed holding Kurt. "KURT!"

"EVERYONE! BACK OFF OR THE FREAK GETS IT!" Creed shouted holding a gun to Kurt's unconscious head.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU…" Rogue started to move towards Creed when suddenly the room filled with smoke. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The fighting still continued despite the smoke. Ororo used her powers to blow the smoke away. By the time the smoke cleared several people were missing. Several more were injured and lying on the floor, FOH, police and jurors alike. "What a mess!" Scott groaned.

"Kurt's gone!" Jean shouted.

"Judge Brooks is gone too!" Scott said.

"So's Mystique, Sabertooth and Creed," Logan hissed. "But I've got their scent!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Rogue grabbed an FOH member left behind. "Where'd they go?"

"Tough luck freak," He spat in her face. "I ain't telling you nothing."

"Wanna bet?" Rogue removed her glove and made a fist, which connected with his face. Instantly she got a location and flew out of the room through a hole she made in the wall.

"Rogue! Come back!" Xavier called out, but Rogue didn't hear them.

"FREEZE!" Several more police ran in. "NOBODY MOVE!"

"Now what?" Logan shouted.

"EVERYBODY UP AGAINST THE WALL!" The police pointed their guns at the X-Men. "NOW!"

"Not again…" Kitty groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we're stuck here while Kurt and Rogue are out there somewhere!" Kitty pouted as the X-Men were waiting in the halls of the police station two hours later. Xavier, Ororo and Jack were speaking with the police.

"Hey, we're lucky we're not in a jail cell like Evan," Scott grunted.

Xavier wheeled out with Jack and Ororo following him. "Well they're not going to prosecute us despite the recent developments," Xavier explained.

"By the tone of your voice we're not just talking about the riot are we?" Kitty asked.

"They found Judge Brooks tied up and unconscious in the basement," Jack said. "And Prosecutor's body was found next to him."

"Body?" Logan asked. "Great! Just what we need!"

"Wait, if the Judge was tied up who was in the court?" Scott asked.

"Zartan…" Logan snarled. "He was with Mystique back in Washington. How the hell couldn't I have smelled him?"

"Probably because Cobra's invented a cologne that masks scents," Roadblock said as he and the Misfits walked in. "We saw what happened and came to help."

"We'd have been here sooner but you know how the cops are," Pietro grunted. "What's going on? When the riots started the stations pulled the plug."

"Short version Creed's gone nuts and he's taken Kurt hostage," Kitty said. "Then Rogue went nuts and went after him before the cops got us!"

"Oh is that all?" Lance rolled his eyes.

**Next: A family confrontation to the extreme!**


	84. Family Feud Was Nothing Like This

**Family Feud Was Nothing Like This**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT COMING?" Creed's angry voice was the first thing Kurt heard as he awoke. His hands and feet were tied up and he felt woozy. He was in some kind of cabin on the floor and his image inducer was missing.

Creed was ranting to his men. "Don't they realize that I am giving them an order?"

"Yeah uh…about that," One of his men gulped. "Uh some of them…Not us mind you…Some of them are kind of uh…"

"What he's trying to say boss is that a few of the guys are kinda shocked you know?" Another said. "I mean what happened in the courtroom kinda took us all by surprise."

"Not that any of it is your fault by the way," Another man said. "Not that I was implying it. But those mutants are sneaky. Well you would know cause…"

"I GET THE MESSAGE!" Creed snarled as he grabbed one of his follower's neck.

"Come on boss I mean it ain't your fault you got freaks in the family," His follower pleaded. "I mean it can happen to anybody right?"

"SHUT UP!" Creed shoved him aside.

"Hey boss, it's awake," One of his men noticed Kurt was conscious. "Want me to gut it for ya? Make a real nice rug."

"No," Creed snorted. "We need this…creature alive as bait. Leave me."

"Alone with **that**?" One of his men asked.

"We shot enough stuff into him to keep a herd of lions docile," Creed huffed. "Go! Now!"

The men left. Creed sneered at Kurt as he tried to sit up. "Don't bother trying to use your powers. We found some interesting drugs that inhibit mutant abilities temporarily, courtesy of some generous suppliers."

"Like Cobra…" Kurt's mouth was dry. "Is it true? Are you really my…"

"Don't **say** it! Of all the affronts I've put up with," Creed snarled. "Of all the indignities I had to bear, the fact that Mystique is my mother and Sabertooth my father…I think the fact that I am related to you and that skunk haired witch is the **worst**!"

Pure hate was in Creed's face. "And now…Now that **whore **has **another** demon spawn in her belly! Another **freak **she can inflict on the world! Well that's not gonna happen! I'm gonna use you for bait and when she comes…"

"Creed, I can only imagine what Mystique has done to you," Kurt said. "She's hurt everyone she has come across. But this… This is not the way."

"Let me guess," Creed snarled as his eyes darkened. "This is the part where you try and cozy up to me with the 'we're brothers' routine."

"Like it or not, we are family."

"WE ARE NOT FAMILY!" Creed hissed as he grabbed him by the collar. "Get that fact through your limited intelligence! The fact that we share similar genetic material is merely an accident by **birth**! Nothing more! So save your breath!"

"What did she do to you that makes you hate us so much?" Kurt asked.

"Simple, I was born human. Not an **abomination** like you and the rest of your diseased species. I learned long ago that creatures such as you are a threat to people like myself. And don't say it doesn't have to be this way because we know different. There's only room for **one** dominant species to stay at the top of the food chain on this planet. Humans rule this world because we are stronger, smarter and more powerful than all other dumb animals. Your very existence is a **threat** to the natural order of things! The more of you, the fewer of us until there are none left! But we won't be extinguished that easily. We're smart enough to fight back while we have the chance. While we are greater in numbers and can capture, sterilize and exterminate your kind until you are nothing but a distant memory! A bad dream to frighten little children."

"God help you," Kurt breathed out. "You are mad."

"GOD! YOU DARE SPEAK THAT NAME!" Creed's hands tightened around his throat. "A MONSTER SUCH AS YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN SAY THE NAME OF OUR CREATOR!"

"But…we both…came from the same source…" Kurt gasped.

"I didn't claw my way out of the gutter our dear mother abandoned me in only to be slapped in the face that my only brother is nothing more than a smear on the face of humanity!" Creed tightened the grip on his throat. "DIE MONSTER!"

Suddenly the door opened and two FOH members burst in. "Hey boss!"

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" Creed shouted. Just then a laser blast from one of the FOH members knocked him down. Kurt fell to the floor. "AGGH!"

"Nice shot," Mystique morphed into her original form.

The FOH member who shot Creed pulled away his mask. "I thought so," Zartan preened.

"Mystique?" Kurt coughed. "Zartan? What are you doing here?"

"I dunno we thought the two of us might do a little fishing," Zartan quipped as Mystique untied Kurt's bonds. "Have some family bonding in the mountains get away from it all. What do you **think **you idiot? Although I admit this wasn't **my** idea!"

"You actually expect me to believe you came after me?" Kurt looked at her as he rubbed his wrists.

"Is it really that hard for you to conceive that?" Mystique asked.

"Considering that comes from someone who has an easy time **conceiving** anything," Zartan said as he swiftly kicked Creed down again. "And I do mean **anything**."

"She never wanted either of us," Creed hissed. "She's a selfish monster!"

"Takes one to know one," Mystique said. She pulled out another pistol and aimed it at Creed. "Now where were we before we got interrupted? Oh yes, I was going to kill you."

"And don't count on your friends, what there are left of them coming to your rescue," Zartan said. An explosion could be heard outside. "They're a little busy…"

"Mystique no!" Kurt pleaded. He still felt weak and woozy from the drugs. "You can't…."

"This is between me and this worthless arrogant fool," Mystique snarled. "Who sent others to do a job he wasn't man enough to do himself!"

"Gee I wonder which side of the family he gets **that** from," Zartan scoffed.

"You have a point," Mystique said as she pointed her weapon at Creed. "I should have drowned you at birth you little…"

"Like you did with my brother?" Creed asked.

"That was an **accident!**" Mystique shouted. "It was Magneto's fault!"

"And yet you stayed with him," Kurt said. "I can't understand why."

"The truth is…I had nowhere else to go," Mystique sighed. "And I didn't want to lose Rogue. Even though she was part of an experiment, I just couldn't lose her."

Just then the door shattered open as Rogue flew in. "CREED!" She shouted.

"Looks like you can't lose her even if you tried," Zartan snorted.

"Well isn't this a cozy gathering of the clan," Creed hissed. "All we need now is my psychotic father."

"Who do you think is outside tearing into your men?" Zartan said. "But you Rogue are a surprise."

"I take it you found us by absorbing one of Creed's minion's memories?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna need a shower after this," Rogue snapped. "Leave Kurt alone!"

"What do you think we're here for?" Zartan asked. "And I thought my family was paranoid!"

"I'll tell you why! To kill me!" Creed snapped. "The freak here is merely a bonus! Face it Rogue, out of all of us the only one she even remotely cared about was you!"

"Why? What makes me so special?" Rogue asked.

"Because you are the closest thing to me I have ever known," Mystique told her. "In a way I can't be touched either. I've been so many people…had so many lives in so many shapes that I never really found myself. I have echoes of other people's memories too and they haunt me in ways even you can't imagine."

"That and you're female," Creed hissed.

"Shut up!" Mystique clicked the gun.

"You can't kill your own son!" Kurt gasped as Rogue helped him up. "Rogue we have to stop her!"

"Trust me Rogue, this is for **everyone's** own good," Mystique snapped.

"Mystique remember what happened when Spears was killed," Rogue said.

"Yes, but Spears wasn't related to a group of mutants," Zartan said. "Already most of his people have abandoned him. If he dies the impact won't be that great now that he's been disgraced."

"Which is what you and Daniels planned all along!" Creed shouted. "You're all in this together!"

"No actually this was all a coincidence," Mystique said. "One that suits me perfectly."

Just then the cabin shook. "I think Sabertooth is overdoing it…" Zartan grunted.

"That's not Sabertooth," Creed grinned maniacally.

"I think we should get out of here!" Rogue said as the ground shook violently. The sound of choppers could be heard outside.

"I can't port," Kurt grunted as they herded Creed outside. "Creed drugged me…"

Outside the cabin there were fires everywhere. The cabin was centered in a compound near a large cliff in the mountains and currently it was under attack by helicopters. "ATTENTION MUTANTS! RELEASE CREED NOW!" The loudspeaker from one of the helicopters blared.

"DAMN IT SHOOT US ALL IF YOU HAVE TOO!" Creed screamed. "JUST TAKE OUT THE MUTANTS! DO IT NOW!"

"Are you nuts?" Zartan shouted.

"I've waited too long for this day…" Creed had an insane grin on his face. "You're all going to pay for what you did to me…Even if I have to drag you down to hell with me!" He broke away from them. "GO ON! SHOOT! SHOOT US ALL DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The mutants sprang for cover as the helicopters obeyed. "Where the hell is Sabertooth when you need him?" Mystique shouted as she ran.

"Turned tail I expect and we should do the same!" Zartan snapped. He flipped on his communicator. "Dreadnoks! Pick us up now!"

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! BLOW 'EM AWAY!" Creed laughed maniacally as bullets flew all around.

"THAT'S IT!" Rogue flew up and used her strength to attack one of the helicopters. "BUTT OUT! THIS IS A FAMILY THING!"

Creed was still laughing. "SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

One of the mortar fire blasted apart part of the cliff base not far where Creed was standing. The ground crumbled and Creed started to fall. "NO!" Kurt shouted. Using all his strength he teleported to where Creed was, grabbed him and teleported to a safer location. He collapsed on the ground weakly.

"DIE MONSTER!" Creed hissed as he pulled out a knife. But Mystique kicked the weapon out of his hand. She gave him another punch as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition!" Zartan admonished her.

"Please, this is nothing compared to what I went through with Kurt," Mystique grunted.

By now several other army helicopters were in the air taking on the FOH choppers. Rogue flew down to Kurt. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya fine…" Kurt gasped. "Here comes the Calvary."

"Not a moment too soon. I could understand some of his backers turning on him," Rogue asked. "But why his most loyal men?"

"Must have given his hired hands a 'suicide order'," Zartan grunted. "To take us out even at the cost of his own life. Besides, better to die a martyr for the cause than live and stain it."

"I have to admit I didn't think he had it in him," Mystique shook her head as she looked over Creed. "He's not as weak as I assumed he was. The one thing that would make me proud of him."

"You admire him for **that**?" Kurt gasped. "You truly are a sick woman Mystique!"

"You're just realizing this **now**?" Zartan asked him. "Come on Mystique we've done what we came to do."

"You ain't goin…" Rogue began to stop them when Zartan threw out a smoke bomb. "Dang it! I can't see!"

Before they realized it they had disappeared. Soon the army and the police had come and had taken control of the situation. The X-Men and Misfits arrived and Rogue explained the whole thing to them.

"The good news is that whatever they put in your body appears to be wearing off," Lina said to Kurt as she took a blood sample. "I'm going to have the lab analyze this."

"Plus I think Creed's gonna be on ice for a while," Logan grunted.

"THIS ISN'T OVER DEMON!" Creed screamed as he was led away. "I'LL GET YOU AND THAT WITCH OF A MOTHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! NOT TO MENTION YOU TOO SIS! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GONNA **PAY!"**

"I know Creed's your bro and all," Todd grumbled. "But next time **let **him fall off the cliff okay? We'd **all **be better off."

"I hate to admit this but you may be right," Kurt sighed.

**Next: More legal fun and Duncan torture! How can you go wrong with that?**


	85. Courtroom Confusion

**Courtroom Confusion**

The next day a very bruised and confused Judge Brooks was conferring with the Jack and another new Prosecutor. "Listen," Judge Brooks breathed out. "Even though the other day I was…absent for much of the testimony I will allow it. I've seen it on film along with all of America. As unorthodox as obtaining that piece of information was, it is vital to this case."

"Your honor," The Prosecutor sighed. "I've just been reviewing the notes for this case. I think we should end this in a mistrial and start over. I mean we don't even have any **jurors **anymore. After the past few events even all the alternates fled the case and I can't blame them."

"You don't even **have** a case against Evan Daniels," Jack said. "We should just throw it out altogether."

"The DNA evidence…" The Prosecutor began.

"Is inconclusive!" Jack finished. "If you'd…"

"SHUT UP!" Judge Brooks snapped. Then he rubbed his head. "There is no way in hell I am going through all this again. And surprise, no other judge wants to deal with it. So here is what I am proposing…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You can't be serious," Evan blinked.

"That's the DA's offer," Jack sighed. "They're willing to plea bargain. If you plead guilty to a misdemeanor they can lower your sentence to a few years."

"Forget it!" Evan snapped. "I'm not gonna confess to something I didn't do!"

"What about those weapons you supplied the Morlocks?" Jack asked.

"I never gave the Morlocks any guns," Evan smirked. "Did anyone actually **see **me do so? Did anyone ever **see **me with a gun? I don't need one."

"Judge Brooks isn't the only one who's getting a headache from this case…" Jack moaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Judge Brooks had another headache. "What do you mean your witness is unavailable?" He snapped at the Prosecutor.

"Mr. Creed is currently…hospitalized," The Prosecutor coughed. "Apparently he's not feeling well."

"He's in the nuthouse that's where he is," Logan snorted. Several of the X-Men were in the courtroom as well.

"Yeah what few supporters he has left stashed him there so that the Feds couldn't touch him," Rogue remarked. "Post traumatic stress my eye!"

"Yeah well at least that knocked him off the presidential campaign trail," Scott remarked.

"Yeah but he still has **some** supporters," Jean sighed. "The FOH called a press conference calling Creed a hero, struggling against, get this…mutant oppression."

"With a mother like mine that's not exactly far from the truth," Kurt grumbled. He was wearing his image inducer and it was turned on.

In his place the prosecution was allowed to call another witness. Duncan Matthews was soon on the stand. "Yeah I remember one instance," Duncan snorted. "This **freak **skewered my car! Then he attacked me and my friends!"

"So you believe Daniels is dangerous?" The Prosecutor asked.

"Hell yeah. Oh sorry your honor but look at him!"

"What the **hell **did you **ever **see in him Jean?" Rogue asked as Duncan was questioned.

"I don't know…" Jean moaned. "I can honestly say I **don't **know."

Soon Jack was cross-examining him. "Mr. Matthews you say the defendant attacked you and destroyed your car, but that was only because you were threatening some mutant kids from the institute, is that true?"

"Hey one of them wrecked a wall!" Duncan snapped. "We were just gonna teach 'em a lesson that's all."

"I see," Jack said. "And by teaching mutants a lesson you then went and stole some drill bits and dynamite from the mining company where you worked and attacked the Morlocks?"

"Hey I paid for that!" Duncan snapped. "I did some time."

"30 days thanks to the lawyers from the FOH," Jack said. "You owe a lot to Mr. Creed don't you?"

"Hey the man saved my life. I'd do anything for him."

"Even help him frame someone for a murder he committed?" Jack asked.

"Oh no I see where this is going…" Duncan snapped. "I knew you were gonna try and pin this on Creed, Daniels! You can't blame him for this either! You were there too!"

"What are you babbling about?" Judge Brooks asked.

"Keep your mouth shut you idiot!" An FOH supporter shouted from the back.

"Quiet!" Judge Brooks snapped.

"Creed was nowhere near the Power 8 plant and you know it Daniels!" Duncan snapped.

"And how would you know that Mr. Matthews?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I just do," Duncan clammed up.

"I think you do know more," Jack held up a videotape. "Your honor I have another videotape for evidence."

"**Another **video?" Judge Brooks winced.

"This video is from the security cameras at the FOH headquarters the night Guy Spears was murdered," Jack told him.

"And how the hell did you get that?" Duncan snapped.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question," Judge Brooks looked at him.

"Uh…Confidential sources," Jack gulped.

"Oh yeah right," Duncan sneered.

"Your honor clearly this 'evidence' is tainted," The Prosecutor leapt up.

"This evidence clears Evan Daniels of murder," Jack said. "It places him with Creed at the time of the murder."

The entire court started to stir. "What?" Judge Brooks snapped. "Why the hell didn't you enter this evidence before?"

"We've only recently acquired this video," Jack told him.

"And how did you exactly acquire it?" Judge Brooks snapped. "I'm not so sure we can enter another dubious…"

"Oh let them see it!" Duncan snapped. "At least it will prove Creed couldn't have offed Spears! I told you we should have said something that night!"

"Wait you were there the night of the murder?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we were just talking about…stuff at our headquarters when all of the sudden Daniels bursts through the door and starts threatening us!" Duncan said.

"What time was this?" Jack asked.

"Around 8 PM," Duncan admitted. "I remember it because the game was on in the other room and it just started."

"So Evan Daniels was at the FOH headquarters?"

"Yeah that mutie was there," Duncan snarled.

"Your honor…" Jack said.

"The witness will refrain from making any derogatory remarks about the defendant," Judge Brooks warned sternly.

"Fine Daniels was there," Duncan said sarcastically. "But he totally must have killed Spears before he got there!"

"Your honor…" Jack said. "That is speculation."

"Speculation my ass freak!" Duncan hissed at Jack. "You freaks think you're gonna set Creed up and make him take the fall well think again!" He leapt at Jack.

"Bailiffs! Restrain that man!" Judge Brooks pounded his gavel. "Court will break for recess. I need a drink…"

"I swear this is all a set up! I know you set up Creed," Duncan shouted at Evan as he was dragged away. "Somehow you're responsible for all this! Well you don't fool me! I know the truth! You killed Spears and that's that! We'll get you for this! We'll get you and your damned sewer freaks if it's the last thing we ever do!"

"And it may be," Rogue muttered underneath her breath.

"I hate my life," Judge Brooks moaned.

"Boy those FOH lawyers are gonna be real busy this weekend," Logan grunted.

**Next: A night of romantic madcap insanity and destruction begins!**


	86. Romance is Nothing But Trouble

**Romance is Nothing But Trouble**

"I've got a date with an angel…" Lance hummed as he fixed himself up in the mirror. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt unbuttoned at the top and black pants.

"More like a date with the devil," Spyder groaned as she passed his room.

"She's got that right," Todd folded his arms. Todd, Fred and Pietro were hanging out in Lance's room deciding to bug him about his latest escapade into 'Kitty-it is'.

"I can't believe Colossus finally ditched Kitty after all this!" Pietro said.

"Well I always said he was a smart guy," Fred smirked. "And he has a lot more willpower than Lance."

"That's for sure," Todd nodded.

"Say whatever you like," Lance told them.

"Good we will," Pietro quipped.

"Nothing is going to bring me down," Lance continued.

"Not even the harsh glare of reality," Fred sighed. "He's gonna crash and burn."

"Oh yeah," Pietro nodded.

"Look now that the way to Kitty is finally clear there's nothing going to stop me now!" Lance told them.

"Five will get you ten he blows it within a week," Pietro said to Todd.

"Nah I give it two weeks," Todd said.

"I am **not **going to blow it!" Lance shouted.

"Yeah right!" Fred scoffed. "We've heard **that** one before!"

"Well this time…" Lance began when an explosion interrupted him. "What the? Are we under attack?"

"No my sisters are having one of their 'disagreements'," Althea told them as she ran by.

"Oh this I gotta see," Lance said as he and the others followed her.

"YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" The three sisters were using their telekinetic powers to fly around the room shooting psychic lightning at each other. Of course they were missing and wrecking the room instead.

"Uh, Al what do we do?" Angelica gulped as the Misfits watched the mayhem.

"Besides get it on tape and put it on pay per view?" Arcade asked.

"Wanda…" Althea sighed. "Would you mind?"

"No problem," Wanda took careful aim and hexed the girls, stopping their powers and making them fall to the ground.

"YOU WRECKED OUR ROOM!" Each triplet screamed at the other. "NUH UH! SHE DID! NO SHE DID!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Althea shouted in a voice that was so scary it made everyone jump.

"Sorry…" The triplets gulped and stopped fighting.

"Whoa…" Todd blinked. "You gotta teach me that trick."

"All right what are you three fighting about this week?" Althea asked.

"**She **lost one of our teleporter watches!" Each Triplet pointed to another one at the same time. "No way! **You** lost it! No **you** did!"

"You lost a teleporter watch?" Wanda yelped. "Don't you realize how dangerous it could be if it fell into the wrong hands?"

That's when Shipwreck teleported into the room. He had on a Goofy hat, several stickers on his clothes and stank of beer. "Hey there!" He said rather drunkenly. "It's a small world after all!"

"I give you exhibit A," Wanda pointed out. "You've been sneaking into Epcot and drinking at all those pubs in the World Showcase again haven't you?"

"What gave me away?" Shipwreck innocently blinked.

"Well the choice in headgear for starters," Althea pulled off a sticker from his chest, taking a few hairs with it. "Not to mention all these World Travel stickers."

"OW! That hurt!" Shipwreck winced.

"See what I mean?" Wanda told the girls.

"Relax Wanda I know my sisters may be airheads sometimes but they know better than to lose something like that," Althea sighed. She then pulled off another sticker. "Although I think I have another clue to where it might have gone."

"OW!" Shipwreck winced. "Why do you always suspect me? Okay stupid question but maybe I just borrowed it? Oh wait I have my own…"

"Yeah well maybe someone else took it," Lance said. "You guys have been making quite a lot of 'em lately."

"SHEILD put in a special order," Daria shrugged.

"Well it's not like anybody just walked in off the street and took it," Shipwreck slurred. "These things are pretty complicated. Look at all the little dials and wires and stuff. It took me a week to figure it out. You have to be really…."

Just then Claudius and Barney teleported into the room holding several stuffed Disney characters and candy. "MINE!" Claudius giggled happily.

"Toys!" Barney grinned. "Mickey Mouse!"

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Althea groaned as she removed the watches from the toddler's wrists. "I think the mystery has been solved."

"Well this is embarrassing," Shipwreck hiccuped. Then he passed out.

"Tell me something I don't know," Althea groaned.

"Should we…?" Angelica asked.

"Leave him there," Wanda said. "Trust me on this."

"Those are only two of the three that are missing," Brittany said.

"I thought you said there was only one missing?" Angelica glared at the girls.

"Oops," Brittany gulped.

"Way to go blabbermouth!" Quinn glared at her.

"She never could keep a secret," Daria said.

"Did you check the Mass Device and use it's tracking capabilities?" Arcade asked the Triplets.

"Duh," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"First thing we did," Brittany said.

"It came up empty on one of them so that must mean it's busted and Brittany broke it!" Daria shouted.

"No way! Quinn did!"

"Nuh uh! Daira's to blame!"

"Am not!"

"It's Brittany's fault!"

"No it's yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Wanda screamed. "That's better…"

"Maybe it's in your junk pile?" Althea sighed as she opened a closet door. A huge amount of broken inventions, metal things and other stuff tumbled out.

"That could be a possibility," Brittany blinked. "Or maybe the babies did take it again and they hid it somewhere."

"What do you mean **again**?" Althea shouted. "This isn't the first time?" She looked at the two toddlers. "That's it, I'm searching your room!"

"As interesting as all this has been," Lance sighed. "I have a date to get ready for."

"And screw up," Todd added.

"I AM NOT GONNA SCREW IT UP!" Lance shouted. The house shook.

"AVALANCE!" Roadblock screamed from downstairs as something broke.

"Oops," Lance gulped.

"Yeah you're in control," Arcade snickered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitty was looking at two different outfits she held in her hand. "I don't know what to do! Besides choosing which outfit I look better in that is. But this breakup with Peter is really getting to me! Why would he push me away now when he needs me the most? Why didn't I fight harder to keep us together? Maybe what he said was right. But why does it feel like it was wrong?"

"**Why** are you doing **this** in **my** room?" Rogue tried to drown her out by placing a pillow over her ears.

"If it is wrong and I do still have feelings for Peter why am I just going on a date with Lance like nothing's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked at a blue outfit. "But if I decide to break up with Lance and go for Peter that doesn't mean he'll take me back. And I can't exactly break up with Lance right now. I mean I've been through a lot these past months and he's always been there for me."

"I don't know what the hell I did in a previous life but I am sure **paying **for it now…" Rogue moaned. "It was bad enough rooming with her in the first place…."

"Lance has really come a long way since the old days but in some cases it's like he's never changed at all," Kitty continued.

"Some things **never** change. Now she spends even more time in my room than she did when we were **sharing **it!" Rogue groaned.

"I mean I don't know what to do with him sometimes!" Kitty groaned as she looked at a red dress. "I never have the same problems with him as I do with Peter. On the other hand I could say the same thing about Peter. I don't know what to do. Rogue what should I do? The red or the blue dress?"

"I can't absorb her…" Rogue said. "Then she would be in my head again for several hours…I know. Where did I hide my baseball bat?"

"Rogue I'm like serious here!"

"So am I! Kitty you are two 'likes' away from getting knocked out of the park!"

"Rogue this whole thing has got me so confused! I need some advice!"

"You need a lobotomy that's what you need."

"Rogue…"

"Kitty you couldn't choose between the two of them so Peter chose for you and **that's** what's ticking you off," Rogue snapped. "So now you're in here ticking **me **off with your whining. Yeah Peter dumped you. It hurts. But can you honestly say that you don't have any real feelings for Lance?"

"No I can't. You're right," Kitty sighed. "You're right. I have only myself to blame. I really do love Lance. I should try to make this work and just put any romantic feelings for Peter out of my mind."

"You have been out of your mind since this whole stupid love triangle started!" Rogue snapped. "And then slowly driving us all out of our minds!"

"I know but…" Kitty sighed and looked at the dress. "Do you think the blue dress is better for tonight or what?"

"AGGGHHH!" Rogue screamed as she stormed out of the room.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" Kitty shouted after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So they're still arguing about showing that FOH tape as evidence?" Warren asked Logan as they walked through the kitchen.

"It's been two days since Matthews admitted what happened and still they won't let the Porcupine out," Logan shook his head.

"Man this trial is really screwed up," Warren sighed. "So what's with all the talk about going out tonight?"

"Some of the kids that are in couples are taking a trip to an amusement park," Logan explained. "Scott and Jean, Sam and Tabitha…"

"CRAZY! SHE'S MAKING ME CRAZY!" Rogue shouted as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Kitty and Lance…" Warren added.

"Who said that name?" Rogue gave him a look.

"And that's my cue to hide in my room," Warren quickly left."

"Okay Stripes, what happened?" Logan asked.

"Kitty…" Rogue's eye twitched. "Talking about Lance and Peter…in **my **room…for the past **two hours**…"

"Oh boy…" Logan gulped. "Uh Rogue…Maybe you should skip Danger Room practice tomorrow?"

"Oh no…" Rogue began to laugh. "No I wanna be there. Maybe I'll get lucky and a laser will hit her or a big heavy weight will fall on her. Maybe I could **help **it fall on her…"

"You know I think you've been under a little bit of stress lately…" Logan was starting to feel very afraid. "You should definitely skip Danger Room practice tomorrow. Maybe for the rest of the week."

"AGGGHH!" Jubilee stomped into the room screaming. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"How did you ever guess?" Jubilee asked sarcastically.

"At least you didn't have her for two hours," Rogue told her.

"Oh yeah?" Jubilee looked at her. "I was in the bathroom and she walks right through the door and starts talking to me. Despite the fact I was a little **busy **at the time she **still kept talking!**"

"She probably didn't even notice," Rogue snapped. "Self absorbed little…"

"What time is Danger Room practice?" Jubilee had a look in her eye.

"It's cancelled!" Logan said quickly. "The whole room needs a rehaul. No practice for about a week. Uh I gotta go now…" He could not get out of the room fast enough.

**Next: The evening's 'festivities' continue, until someone trashes the party!**


	87. A Perfect Night For An Ambush Or Two

**A Perfect Night For an Ambush or Two**

"Charles we have a problem," Logan went straight to Xavier. "We gotta cancel the Danger Room practice. At least until half the people here don't want to kill Kitty."

"Uh Logan…" Xavier pointed to the two other people in the room. Hank and Alison were having a minor argument.

"I can't believe you don't realize how dangerous this is!" Hank said. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"First of all, I don't need **your **permission to have a party," Alison told him. "Second it's a public amusement park. So what if people are going to stare? It's not like they haven't before. And there are going to be other people with us!"

"Hopefully Kitty will be one of them," Logan told them. "She's kind of annoying a few people today."

"KILL! KILL!" Jubilee ran by with a baseball bat. "NO MORE TALKING!"

"Jubilee no!" Rina ran after her. "No killing teammates allowed! And I thought I was the psychotic one!"

"So I've noticed. Okay change of plans," Xavier sighed. He sent a telepathic message. _Students, everyone is leaving the mansion to go out tonight! Be ready in about half an hour!_

"Everybody?" Logan asked.

"Everyone excluding myself!" Xavier groaned. "I need the peace and quiet…"

Soon most of the X-Men had prepared to leave. Most of them. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Scott asked Peter.

"Look it's just too soon okay?" Peter sighed. "Seeing them together…"

"**You're** the one who walked away," Remy pointed out.

"I know and I'm not going to take back my decision," Peter said. "You all go have a good time." He walked off.

"I'll stay with him," Warren volunteered. "We'll be okay. He just needs some time, that's all."

"Yeah I guess I can't blame him," Scott sighed. "Well we'd better get ready to go."

"I still think it is a bad idea," Hank sighed as they prepared to leave.

"It's my birthday and I want to have a good time," Alison told him. "We can't just hide behind Xavier's walls forever."

"Hello Everybody!" Shipwreck called out as the Misfits teleported into the room.

"Not that they do much good anyway," Ororo moaned. "I knew all of the Misfits would show up!"

"But of course," Pietro grinned. "What and miss our chance to spy on Lance's date with disaster!"

"Our date is not going to be a disaster," Kitty glared at him.

"It will be if you are going out with him," Arcade snickered.

"Oh yeah!" Pietro high fived him. "Good one!"

"Why you…!" Kitty made a fist.

"Just ignore them Kitty," Lance caught her wrists.

"If only we could ignore her!" Rogue snapped.

"Amen to that!" Jubilee shouted.

"Oh yes this is going to be a fun night," Hank moaned. "Chaperoning a group of high powered teenagers who want to kill each other. What else could go wrong?"

"I dunno but we'll find out when we get there," Shipwreck said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack White locked the door to his office and went downstairs to the parking garage. He made his way to the car when five men approached him. "Hey mutie," One of them said. "We want you to send a message for your client!"

The next thing Jack knew he was hit from behind with a baseball bat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well this is nice," Alison smiled as they walked along the pier. The amusement park had been set up in the next town of Sandville on the ocean and the mutants were making the most of it. Some of the kids had taken off for the rides and games. Alison, Hank, Scott and Jean were walking with the rest of the kids.

"It's different than Bayville I gotta admit," Sam remarked.

"Geeze I didn't know this place had a freak show!" Someone shouted.

"On the other hand," Scott sighed. "Some things are exactly the same…"

"Don't look Jeffery," One grandmother covered her grandson's eyes. "It's disgusting!"

"Look at that blue gorilla holding hands with that girl!" One man shouted.

"Hey ain't those the X-Men and Misfits?" One woman shouted. "I recognize 'em from the TV!"

"Can you believe they allow those **things **out in public?" One man shouted.

"It's a disgrace!" Another woman shouted. "Its getting so that there's no place left for decent folk!"

"I told you it was a mistake coming to a place like this!" One man dragged his family away. "Come on Doris let's go before the kids get a disease or something!"

"Thank you our adoring fans!" Todd snapped back.

"Go back to Bayville where you freaks belong!" Another man shouted. "This is a normal town here!"

"That one looks like a lizard and the other one looks like an insect!" One man shouted. "I guess that fat one there will take anything!"

"Freddy no…" Lina pleaded with Fred.

"They shouldn't laugh at us," Fred looked angry. "Especially you!"

"Freddy I don't care what those jerks call us," Lina told him.

"Blob the last thing we need is an ugly confrontation," Hank warned him. "Keep it under control."

"Hey ain't that what's her name?" One man shouted. "The 'Sizzler' and she's taking Magilla Gorilla out for a walk!"

"Dan are you nuts?" One of his buddies said. "Don't provoke 'em! Those are muties! They could kill us or worse!"

"Hey girl at least put it on a leash!" Dan shouted. "What are you worried about Phil? That one's a reject from an Alpo commercial and the other's just a burned out light bulb!"

"That's it!" Hank snarled and had to be held back by Alison, Scott and Fred. "You punks should learn some manners! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS? DO YA PAL!"

"I told you so!" Phil shouted as they backed away.

"Well how was I to know it understood English?" Dan snapped.

"You were saying?" Fred looked at Hank.

"Yeah Blob don't act like Beast," Althea snickered.

"McCoy just ignore 'em," Scott warned. "And Tabitha don't even think of using your time bombs to pants them!"

"Aw just a little one?" Tabitha pouted. Then the ground trembled. "Oh boy…Then again maybe I don't have to"

"Way to go Lance!" Kitty snapped as she dragged him towards the group.

"Hey this time I didn't do it on purpose!" Lance snapped. "Sometimes I shake things up without realizing it! It happens okay?"

"Let me guess," Wanda said. "You guys made some charming friends?"

"Yeah some jerk wouldn't let us go on the rides so Lance decided to give him one," Kitty glared at Lance.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Lance snapped. "I can't help it sometimes! It just happens!"

"I knew he'd screw up," Fred whispered to Lina.

A flash of lightning flared in the sky. "Looks like he ain't the only one who screwed up," Wanda remarked.

The rest of the group came back with an angry Ororo and an amused Logan. "Wow Storm that was cool how you blew that guy into all those stuffed animals with the wind!" Jamie remarked.

"Not now Jamie," Ororo told him.

"What happened, as if I couldn't already guess?" Jean moaned.

"Out of the two of us chaperones, guess which one lost our temper?" Logan asked. "Go on, guess."

"Somebody recognized Ororo from the trial," Danielle said. "Fortunately that somebody is also afraid of snakes and will be wetting their bed for the next few years."

"You were right Hank this **was** a bad idea," Alison sighed. "What made me think I could celebrate my birthday in a normal way?"

Cover Girl dragged Shipwreck up to them along with the rest of the Joe handlers. "Well you're gonna see plenty of fireworks if we don't get out of here soon!" She told them.

"Let me guess," Althea sighed. "Somebody insulted us and he went nuts right?"

"Not exactly," Low Light remarked. "Shipwreck conned a few people out of some cash. Don't ask how."

"Then we'd better leave before an angry mob…" Logan began.

Suddenly shots rang out at the mutants. They saw several FOH members and other people with bats and other weapons rush them. "Tries to kill us…" Logan sighed as he finished.

Some FOH members surprised some of the X-Men from behind whacking Bobby, Roberto and Sam with baseball bats to their sides and arms. "SAMMY!" Tabitha quickly shot out a few time bombs. "EAT ENERGY JERKS!"

Soon all the mutants were in the middle of a fight. "Lance now is a good time for you to make an earthquake **on purpose!**" Pietro shouted.

"GOT IT!" Lance sent out a tremor at the FOH attacking them. It also leveled one of the carnie booths. "Oops…"

"Nobody was inside and they had lousy prizes anyway!" Todd shouted out to him.

"Oh yeah rationalize it!" Scott shot out an optic blast that happened to blast part of the pier.

"Look who's talking!" Lance snapped back.

"One night…" Logan grunted as he sliced open a few weapons. "**One** freaking night of **nobody** trying to kill us! Is that so much to ask?"

"Well you wanted your birthday to be memorable!" Althea shouted to Alison as they fought.

"THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Alison shouted.

"They're retreating!" Roberto shouted.

"Yeah and so should we!" Angelica shouted as she heard sirens blare.

"That's the best idea we had all night!" Low Light shouted.

"And to think we felt sorry for Peter and Warren because they were left behind!" Scott groaned as they ran. "They're having a nice quiet evening while we're running for our lives!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure Jack will still be in his office at this time?" Warren asked as he drove into the parking lot of Jack's office building.

"The Professor said he was supposed to come to the mansion earlier," Peter said. "Last he checked he was still here and…STOP THE CAR!"

Jack lay on the cement beaten and bruised. His car had been trashed and vandalized with anti-mutant graffiti on it. Peter jumped out. "He's alive but hurt…" Peter said. "We have to get him back to the mansion! Now!"


	88. Some Bonding Over Broken Bones

**Some Bonding Over Broken Bones**

"Is Mr. White gonna be okay?" Kitty asked Lina as she came out of the X-Men's infirmary. Most of the X-Men and Misfits were there recovering from the attacks that evening.

"Yeah nothing fatal thank goodness," Lina told her. "But he sure got the stuffing beaten out of him."

"Jerks!" Tabitha spat. "I can't believe some people!"

"I can," Lance grunted. "What a night."

"Figures, I didn't get a scratch fighting all those other guys…" Bobby grunted as he looked at the cast on his arm. "Cobra, Magneto, Sentinels, Apocalypse, Proteus…Piece of cake. But one FOH nut…"

"Don't worry," Althea said. "Thanks to Lina and Lifeline your arm should be as good as new in a few days."

"Hey guys there are some new people in the mansion," Jamie called out to them.

"New people?" Jean looked at the monitor and saw Xavier coming down in the elevator with two people in black uniforms. One was a Vietnamese woman with mid length hair and the other was a Native American young man with long black hair.

"From the looks of them they must be two members of Cooper's special team," Scott remarked.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet two members of X-Factor. This is Xi'an Coy Manh," Xavier introduced the pair. "And Thomas Talltree. Codenames Karma and Telek."

"Call me Shan," Karma introduced herself. "It's easier to say."

"X-Factor huh?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "So that's the name of Cooper's latest project. Seems you can't keep from getting into trouble kid."

"You know me," Shan said. "Things just happen."

"You know each other?" Scott asked.

"I helped rescue Shan and her family from her dirt bag of an uncle years ago while I was with SHIELD," Logan explained. "She joined up not long before I left. Course she was just a kid then."

"Everyone's just a kid compared to you old man," Shan grinned.

"So what powers do you have?" Jean asked them.

"I can take possession of other people's minds for a short while," Shan said. "As well as other minor telepathic abilities."

"I'm a telekinetic," Telek grinned. "That's what the name says. And Telek is fine with me."

"Not to mention pretty handy with a plane like his brother," Althea grinned. "Good to see you again Tommy."

"Good to see you too," Telek gave her a hug.

"And you know **him**?" Scott asked Althea.

"My brother Airborne is in the Joes," Telek explained. "He has some minor psychic ability but he's not a mutant like I am. He's an Esper."

"Like Lifeline?" Kitty asked.

"Yup, but without the healing thing," Telek nodded. "When I was a kid I was kidnapped by Cobra and the Joes rescued me. My telekinetic abilities were just starting but they were really powerful. Not long after that experience I decided to participate in a special program to not only hone my powers, but to put them to use so that no one with special abilities would be used like that again." **&**

"What kind of program?" Xavier asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Most everyone else in the program is an Esper, not a mutant," Telek explained. "Kind of hush hush."

"Let's cut to the chase," Shan sighed. "We heard about the incident at the amusement park and we're here to get your side of the story."

"What's to tell? The FOH bums ambushed us when we went out for a night," Ray said. "And they beat up Evan's lawyer."

"Mr. White?" Telek asked.

"He's injured but fortunately nothing fatal," Lina said. "He does have a broken leg."

"Yes, obviously the FOH is trying to send us a message," Xavier sighed.

"We just threw one of their biggest supporters in jail as well as sent their founder to the nuthouse," Logan grunted. "We should have expected retaliation."

"It sounds like the others," Shan agreed.

"Others?" Jean asked. "You mean this has happened before?"

"We've been trying to downplay them but yeah," Telek said. "The Friends of Humanity is on a witch hunt. Anybody even suspected of being a mutant is targeted now in a lot of cities. Two days ago a priest in Iowa was killed because it was rumored he gave communion to mutants. We think there was a community of Morlocks somewhere in the city but they must have moved on."

"That's horrible!" Kurt spat. Everyone knew he was a devoted Catholic and took his religion seriously.

"I know and it's only going to get worse unless we keep an eye on them," Telek nodded.

"Evan's trial has certainly stirred up a lot of tension," Ororo sighed. "And I fear it will only grow worse."

&: From the episode 'Operation Mind Menace' from Season 1 of the GI Joe series. Obviously Tommy is older now and this is my version of him.

Next: Evan takes the stand in his own defense.


	89. When Spyke Takes The Stand

**When Spyke Takes The Stand**

"Your honor," Jake called his witness in court. "I'd like to call Evan Daniels to the stand."

"I hope Evan can control his temper," Ororo worried.

"You look more nervous than he is," Rogue whispered back.

"Evan you were once a member of the X-Men weren't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I was one of the first batch of kids the Professor brought together," Evan replied. "He helped us train our powers and stuff."

"Then why did you leave the X-Men?"

"Because the Morlocks needed someone to protect them," Evan said. "They had no one with training to help them from thugs who wanted to beat them up just because they were different. Or poison them. Someone had to help them."

"So your actions against the Power 8 plant were an act of self defense?" Jack asked.

"I think that tape we saw proved that," Evan growled. "Even a few drops of that stuff could harm us. Imagine several gallons of that stuff pumped into the sewers!"

"Where were you the night of Spears' murder?"

"I went to the FOH headquarters in Bayville, to meet with Creed. I knew he was backing Spears so I gave him a 'friendly warning'. By the time I got back one of the other Morlocks told me that Spears was dead and somehow one of my spikes was used to kill him."

"So you didn't kill Spears?"

"No I didn't!"

"No further questions your honor."

Then it was the Prosecutor's turn. "Daniels how did you know what happened to Spears?"

"Uh, the Morlock happened to be a telepath? We do have them down there you know?"

"No I didn't," The Prosecutor growled. "If Spears was such a menace why didn't you go to the proper authorities?"

"That's a joke right?" Evan grunted. "Yeah a mutant going to the cops and telling them one of the richest men in Bayville is killing them. Yeah that would work!"

"So you merely assumed that the police wouldn't help you without trying? What about moving somewhere else?"

"To where? The Morlocks don't get to do things a lot of people take for granted," Evan said. "Go to the store or a restaurant. Go to a movie theater or a mall to relax. Get a doctor's appointment or go to a pharmacy to get medicine. A Morlock can't do that. We can't even walk down the street in **daylight** because it's too dangerous! Morlocks live in the sewers because we were driven there. There's nowhere else to go."

"Really? Not even the famed Xavier Institute?"

"There's just not enough room there," Evan said. "Most of the Morlocks don't want to go topside and fight. All the Morlocks ever wanted was to be left alone and live in peace. But people won't even let us do that."

"Where did you get those weapons?" The Prosecutor shouted.

"You'd be amazed at the things people throw down the sewers," Evan shot back. "I never touched the things myself, but some of the other Morlocks found very interesting things."

"You seriously expect us to believe that?"

"Well you know the type of people us sewer slime attract. Gang members, Cobra agents, religious nuts going on a hunt to burn some mutants on a Saturday night," Evan snarled. "Think of it as a program to get the weapons off the streets and under them."

"So you are running some kind of illegal operation?"

"Look when people attack us the Morlocks either destroy or keep their weapons," Evan told him. "Morlocks can't exactly go to a gun shop and go on a waiting list now can we?"

"I wouldn't think you needed a weapon with your powers," The Prosecutor scoffed.

"**I** don't," Evan said. "**I** never touched one."

"But other mutants do? Even though they have powers? That sounds unlikely!"

"A good swimmer don't need a boat to cross a river but then again it can't hurt if he does," Evan told him.

"Your honor," Jack spoke up. "This questioning is irrelevant. My client has not been charged with any type of crime dealing with illegal weapons."

"The kid shoots spears out of his body for crying out loud!" The Prosecutor shouted. "He **is** an illegal weapon!"

"I'm a **human being**," Evan shot back. "More or less, but still a person!"

"You're a monster that's what you are!" The Prosecutor shouted.

"OBJECTION!" Jack shouted.

"SUSTAINED!" Judge Brooks pounded his gavel. "Such marks shall not be tolerated in a court of law! Also since there is no real evidence that Daniels either supplied or even handled such weapons himself that form of questioning shall be stricken from the record."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THIS CREATURE IS DANGEROUS AND YOU…" The Prosecutor swept his arm around and it caught on one of Evan's spikes. "AGGGH! I'M BLEEDING! IT ATTACKED ME!"

"You threw your arms around me!" Evan snapped.

"I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" The Prosecutor screamed as people carted him off to get medical attention.

"You're not the only one…" Judge Brooks groaned as he held his head.

"We lose more prosecutors that way," Logan shook his head.

**Next: Somebody's getting married! But who? You'll never believe it! You're invited to one of the craziest weddings ever!**


	90. What's A Soap Opera Without A Wedding?

**What's A Soap Opera Without A Wedding?**

"Why the **hell** did I agree to **this?**" Mystique grunted as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress. She was in the new Dreadnok compound which looked a lot like the old Dreadnok compound, complete with an upstairs cabin and downstairs command center.

"Because my brother thinks that by **marrying** into this circus of a family you'll be protected by Cobra and he can legally lay claim to the kid in your belly," Zarana scoffed as she stood behind her in a pink bridesmaid gown.

"No, that's why **he** wants this, why **I **am agreeing to it I have no idea!" Mystique said.

"Oh I don't know," Zanya hissed as she was forced to endure a pink dress as well. "Free shelter for you and the kid, a hideout from Magneto and the X-Geeks, a position of second in command of the Dreadnoks, a claim to half the money Dad's earned his whole life! Any of **that** ring a bell?"

"You know I am **so** looking forward to being **your **stepmother?" Mystique said sarcastically.

"The feeling is mutual," Zanya hissed. "Listen here, just because you got knocked up and lucked into this doesn't mean we're gonna just lie down and take it!"

"I wish you would take off period!" Mystique snapped. "Because if you think I'm gonna put up with that mouth of yours…"

"Bite me!" Zanya made a rude gesture.

"If you insist…" Mystique made a move to attack her.

"SIT DOWN!" Zarana shoved Mystique down on a seat. Then she whirled on her niece. "And you…Zip it! Cor this is gonna be one big happy family…"

"Yeah the Manson family!" Mystique told her.

"Hey Mystique, how about for your honeymoon you go over Niagara Falls in a barrel?" Zanya snapped. "Without the barrel!"

"Why you little…" Mystique leapt to attack her.

"Come and get me you cow!" Zanya shouted as she tried to tackle Mystique.

Zarana stepped between them and tried to keep them apart. "If either of you twits rip my dress I'll clean **both **your clocks!" She shouted.

Meanwhile outside the new Dreadnok compound Zartan was waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was wearing a tuxedo as well as his brother Zandar, his best man. The Dreadnoks had somewhat cleaned up with their tuxedos having the sleeves ripped off. Road Pig was sobbing heavily. "I always cry at weddings!" Road Pig sobbed. "Me too!"

"Oh great," Zandar grunted. "**Both** his personalities are going to be emotional wrecks."

They could hear something break inside. "I just hope our new base isn't wrecked," Zartan winced. "Maybe this is a bit difficult for Zanya…"

"You think?" Zandar raised an eyebrow. "She barely tolerated her own mother."

"We all barely tolerated her mother," Zartan snapped. "She was a lying cheating witch who only cared about herself."

"And this is a step up from Mystique **how**?" Zandar asked.

"ZANYA PUT DOWN THE BLOODY FLAMETHROWER NOW!" They heard Zarana screaming inside the building. "I MEAN IT YOUNG LADY! AND YOU CHANGE BACK INTO WHATEVER PASSES FOR HUMAN! MYSTIQUE THAT DRESS BETTER NOT BE RIPPED!"

"Maybe I should go check on them," Zandar sighed. "Monkeywrench! I need your assistance!"

CRASH!

"Not to mention a few tranquilizer darts," Zandar groaned as he ran off.

Sabertooth happily wandered off to a very nervous Zartan and put his arm around him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," He grinned. "You poor, poor bastard."

Meanwhile the other guests were also waiting around in the outside. "A wedding in a swamp," Destro sighed. "I cannot think of a more appropriate place for the nuptials of these two reptiles."

"Hey it's a day out with free food okay?" Cobra Commander snapped.

"Not to mention free wine!" The Baroness gulped down another glass. "The only saving grace to this nightmare!"

"Kind of hitting the sauce a little early aren't we Baroness?" Cobra Commander asked. "Is that your second or third vat of wine?"

"It's not really that bad," Dr. Mindbender commented. "They have a halfway decent buffet table. Not just donuts and grape soda. The flowers are nice. Ow!" He slapped a bug the side of his neck. "The mosquitoes I could do without."

"This whole situation bugs me!" The Baroness slurred. "Ha! I made a funny!"

"Have you been drinking?" Cobra Commander asked her.

"**Yes** I've been **drinking**!" The Baroness snapped. "And I plan to go **on** drinking for the rest of the day!"

"She's been like this all day," Destro whispered to the others.

"GEE I WONDER WHY?" The Baroness snapped. "I MEAN I'VE ONLY BEEN WITH YOU FOR…I DUNNO, **FOREVER** AND I HAVE YET TO SEE A RING! MAYBE I SHOULD GET KNOCKED UP! NO WAIT THAT DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU EITHER!"

"Somebody's in trouble," Buzzer snickered in a singsong voice.

"How would you like your chainsaw inserted in a very **painful** place?" Destro glared at him.

"Uh, speaking of painful," Monkeywrench gulped as he looked behind them. "I think we have a problem."

Everyone was shocked when a set of metal spheres landed and opened up. "Magneto!" Zartan gulped. "**Who** invited **him**?"

"I did," Sabertooth grinned.

"What?" Cobra Commander yelped.

"Thought the Boss might get a kick out of this," Sabertooth was clearly enjoying himself.

"Excuse me, I need to go hide under the buffet table…" Dr. Mindbender backed away.

"This does not look good…" Destro gulped.

"It does from my point of view," Sabertooth grinned.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn the helmet today…" Cobra Commander moaned. "Why the hell didn't I choose the cowl?"

"Cobra Commander if I wanted to kill you, I would have yanked all the iron out of your diseased body the second I walked into this garden," Magneto growled as he and some of his minions approached. "And then crushed your head like a tin can."

"Well somebody's grumpy," The Baroness hiccuped.

"Fortunately for you," Magneto decided to ignore the Baroness' inebriated state. "I have decided to ignore our past…breach of contracts. Let's cut to the chase, we both need…services and supplies that the other can provide."

"You are proposing an alliance?" Destro asked.

"Well he ain't asking you to do the Hokey Pokey," The Baroness slurred. "Which is a bit of a shock I admit. I mean the last time your daughter was the one who double crossed him if I recall."

"You can't even remember your own name in your condition!" Dr. Mindbender shouted from his hiding place.

"Come out from under the table and say that!" The Baroness snapped.

"I am willing to…overlook your offspring's transgressions," Magneto folded his arms. "Lord knows I have enough problems with my own children."

"You got that right!" Sabertooth scoffed.

"The truth is," Magneto glared at Sabertooth. "Even though I **despise** Cobra it might not be a bad idea to have an alliance with the mutants who work within the High Command."

"He knows all he has to do is pay you off," Sabertooth snickered.

"Sabertooth…" Magneto's voice warned.

"Uh yes," Cobra Commander gulped. "Why not have an alliance? Let bygones be bygones."

"Oh shut up and get us some drinks!" Pyro shouted.

"Forget it!" Lorna snapped. "We can barely handle you sober!"

"Ooh! Tiki Torches!" Pyro's eyes lit up.

"No fires!" Lorna snapped. "God I am going to kill Lucas for ditching me at a time like this!"

"This is not exactly how I envisioned spending an afternoon either!" Mastermind snapped.

"Uh, everybody let's sit down and get ready for the ceremony!" Zandar came back out.

"Yeah the sooner we get this nightmare over the better," Mastermind grunted as they went to their seats.

The Cobras sat on one side, the mutants at the other. "Are you sure having an alliance with Magneto…" Xamot began.

"Is such a good idea Cobra Commander?" Tomax asked.

"You know they're going to try and double cross us?" Destro whispered.

"Well duh!" The Baroness rolled her eyes.

"Yes but we **know** that they are going to double cross us," Cobra Commander whispered to them. "But they **don't** know that we **know **that they are going to double cross us."

"But what if they know that we know that they are going to double cross us?" The Baroness asked.

"Even if they **did **know that we **knew** that they were going to double cross us it doesn't matter," Cobra Commander hissed under his breath. "Because they don't know that we know that they probably **know** about the double cross, so we double cross them first before they figure out that we know what **they** know."

"Did anybody understand that?" The Baroness asked. "Or is it just me?"

"For once it's not the alcohol fogging your brain," Destro grunted.

"Look…" Cobra Commander was losing patience. "It's just the fact that **we **get **them** before **they **get **us**! And they don't know about it! Got it?"

"Unless the mindreader over there picks it up," The Baroness pointed. "Then he'll know that we know that they know that we know what they know. You know?"

"I must be losing it too," Destro moaned. "That actually made sense!"

"All right," Copperhead stepped to the front. "Let's get this wedding on the road."

"**You're **presiding over the ceremony?" Destro was shocked.

"Who did you think we'd get? The bloody Pope?" Zartan snapped.

"It's all right," Copperhead said. "During my years as a mercenary before joining Cobra I got ordained as a minister by mail order. I tell you I got a pretty penny doing some stuff than non ordained folks could do."

"From what order were you ordained?" The Baroness spoke out. "St. Francis of Assassins?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Magneto asked. "I'm on a bit of a schedule here. And Pyro is getting a little too interested in those Tiki torches for my own liking."

"Oh I am so glad…" Xamot smirked.

"We brought the video camera," Tomax finished.

"Let's just get this over with before the groom comes to his senses and flees the country," Sabertooth snapped.

"Good idea," Zandar said. "Hit it!"

Monkeywrench pressed a button on a boom box and 'Here Comes the Bride' played. Zarana came first with a black eye. Zanya followed with her hair in a mess and Mystique followed in her dress looking impeccable.

"White?" Buzzer shouted in the back. "Girl who are **you **kidding?"

"SHADDAP!" Mystique screamed.

"Dearly beloved," Copperhead began. "And those idiots who barely tolerate each other…We are gathered here for the purpose of joining the lives and bank accounts of Zartan of the Dimwitted Dreadnoks and Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme the Wicked Blue Bitch of the West."

"Watch it!" Mystique grabbed Copperhead by the throat. "I just decked my bridesmaids! You wanna be added to the list?"

"You gotta admit it fits!" Sabertooth shouted.

"You're next you know?" Mystique snapped.

"Can we cut to the chase here?" Zartan asked. "Before somebody cuts your throat?"

"Okay do you Zartan promise to love, honor and cherish…" Copperhead started to sputter. Then he started to laugh. "Yeah like **that's** really gonna happen!"

"Yes! Fine! Whatever!" Zartan snapped. "Get on with it!"

"Dead man walking!" Sabertooth laughed.

"One more word out of you and I will let **her** hit you!" Zartan pointed to Mystique. "I mean it!"

"Well at least one man around here means what he says!" The Baroness grunted. "Unlike Chrome Dome over here!"

"Not now Baroness…" Destro warned.

"And do you promise to stick with him for as long as you think it's a good idea?" Copperhead asked Mystique.

"Why the hell not?" Mystique rolled her eyes.

"_Oh promise me that some day you and I…Will take our love up to a distant sky! _What is a promise?" The Baroness stood up. "There are many kinds of promises…"

"Oh god she's soused out of her mind," Ripper blinked. "Road Pig you getting this on camera?"

"Sniff! Sobb! Wahhhh!" Road Pig sobbed. "This is so beautiful!"

"Oh blimey! I got it," Buzzer said as he held the camera.

"Promises! Promises! Promises!" The Baroness shouted. "That's all I ever hear is promises!"

"Not now!" Destro tried to make her sit down. "Baroness you are making a fool of yourself!"

"Well that's nothing new now is it?" The Baroness snapped. "I've been nothing but your fool for the longest time! And what have I got to show for it?"

"Well those love handles on you look quite fetching!" Pyro shouted.

"You are not helping Pyro…" Magneto looked like he had a headache.

"Even **Zartan **of all people is willing to make a commitment!" The Baroness screamed. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T **YOU?**"

"You want me to copy **them**?" Destro shouted back, pointing at Zartan and Mystique.

Drunkenly the Baroness looked at Zartan and Mystique. "You have a point. But still if these **losers** can get married why the hell can't you marry me?"

"Because you're a drunken witch from hell?" Zanya called out.

"Because you have the warmth of a pencil?" Zarana shouted.

"Because you look like someone ran over you with an 18 ton semi?" Mystique shouted.

"Because you like to run around in your underwear and sing Kiss songs while howling at the moon?" Pyro shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I didn't want to be left out."

"Well at least I don't look like a freaking blueberry!" The Baroness shouted. "You know from that movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory where the little girl…" She made a fat face.

"I saw that movie!" Pyro said happily.

"Pyro shut up and go play with the Tiki torches will you?" Mastermind rubbed his head.

"Okay!" Pyro ran over to play. "Look! I made a dragon!"

"Fine Pyro…" Mastermind groaned.

"What did you do that for?" Lorna asked him.

"Because maybe we'll get lucky and he'll burn the place down," Mastermind told her.

"I hate to admit it but he does have a point," Magneto winced as The Baroness, Mystique, Zanya and Zarana were screaming at each other.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your AGGGGHHH!" Mystique shouted as Zanya pulled her hair.

"Bring it on Blueberry!" The Baroness leapt at her only to get socked by Zarana. The two of them wrestled and fell into the swamp. Meanwhile Mystique and Zanya fell back into the wedding cake and fought it out.

"_Puff the magic Dragon_!" Pyro sang as his creation trashed the flowers. "HAHAHAHA!"

"This is the best wedding I have ever been to!" Sabertooth laughed as he chugged some beers.

"Okay gentlemen place your bets!" Buzzer called out as several of the Cobras started betting on the fights.

"Twenty thousand on the Baroness!" Xamot shouted.

"Twenty thousand on Mystique!" Tomax shouted.

"And she wonders **why** I haven't asked her to marry me?" Destro rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Well I never thought I'd admit this," Zartan winced. "You're a smarter man than I am Destro…"

"And to think…" Magneto sighed. "I used to like weddings…"


	91. Problems With Public Relations

**Problems With Public Relations**

Valerie Cooper walked into Xavier's office with Logan by her side. "Ms. Cooper what a surprise," Xavier said. "I take it you wanted to know if I had found any of those mutants you requested."

"I understand you have been quite busy lately Professor," Valerie told him. "Really I have. It's just that we need closure on this and…"

"I have been trying to assist you on this matter," Xavier informed her. He handed her some papers. "Three of the ones on my list are exactly where you thought they were. I just haven't had time to discover the exact whereabouts of any of the others."

"Three out of nearly two hundred?" Valerie took the papers.

"Lady in case you haven't noticed, on top of the fact one of our own is in the middle of the trial of the century, we've been fighting for our lives," Logan snapped. "One of our own has died fighting a major menace in Scotland and several other mutants died in a Purist attack on a school. Not to mention the fact we helped **you** out when Cobra attacked Washington DC and tried to conquer the country!"

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful," Valerie apologized. "It's just things have been really busy lately and everyone wants our new branch organized and up and running by last Thursday."

"What exactly have you people been doing?" Logan folded his arms.

"Besides recruiting and other paperwork, we've been categorizing different types of powers," Valerie said. "Learning what we can about mutations. We've basically discovered that mutants are usually found in one of three different classes, Gamma, Beta and Alpha. Gamma classes are mostly mutants that only have physical mutations and no other special powers. Or powers so weak and ineffectual that they are not useful in a fight. The majority of mutants are Beta class. Mutants such as yourself, the Professor and Magneto are categorized as Alpha class, mutants with incredible power or incredible potential."

"I'm considered an Alpha class huh?" Logan grunted. "Oh well that makes me feel much better."

"You are forgetting the fourth class," Xavier frowned. "Omega."

"Actually I was getting to that," Valerie said. "Omega mutants have abilities so powerful they cannot be categorized or controlled. From what we were able to figure out, both Apocalypse and Proteus were Omega class."

"We kind of figured this out a while back," Logan grunted. "It took you all this time to figure **that **out?"

"Of course not," Valerie glared at him. "But we needed to set up a system to assess situations. You wouldn't want a SWAT team to hunt down a Gamma class mutant would you?"

"Or vice versa," Logan groaned. "Yeah, yeah I see your point but still…"

"The other thing I came to talk to you about is that I am recruiting mutants for the government," Valerie said.

"What about the Misfits?" Logan asked.

"They're more suited to GI Joe and will stay under their supervision," Valerie explained. "We're looking for a new team to carry out special missions. Mostly to handle other mutants. Kind of like a police force in case some mutant gets out of hand and you guys aren't around. Or from what I've heard about you, if you need policing yourselves."

"Hey the X-Men can handle any threat," Logan told her.

"It's not a question of you handling anything," Valerie told him. "Let's be honest, even with all the good you people have done the public still doesn't fully trust you. Even though the government tolerates the X-Men because you're a necessary evil, you're not officially under our control."

"Hey we don't need some pencil pushers controlling us," Logan snarled. "There are enough maniacs like Eddington trying to do that!"

"Exactly, which is why the X-Men can't be officially affiliated with the government," Xavier steeped his fingers. "If something happens to us we alone fall. However…"

"Let's just say we know it's pretty handy to have you X-Men around," Valerie said. "Even though you've made a lot of enemies you've made some pretty powerful friends as well. And although the Misfits are technically work for us they're still just kids."

"In other words you're looking for mutants you can introduce to the public that are more…" Xavier searched for the right word. "Mature."

"Exactly," Valerie said. "We've got enough troubles keeping their antics under control. Do you realize how close we came to a total meltdown because that idiot Quicksilver stole the Fonz's jacket from the Smithsonian? Fortunately when they made the show they used a few jackets and we were able to get another one. If people found out about that and some of the other things they've destroyed…"

"I get the message," Xavier winced. "Perhaps the X-Men should do more to try and put on a positive spin on mutant relations?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You want some of us to appear with you on TV?" Kitty asked. The X-Men were assembled in the library.

"Count me out!" Rogue said. "I've already done my one public broadcast for the decade!"

"That's understandable Rogue," Xavier made a slight grin. "And I wouldn't ask you or anyone else to do something that you are not comfortable with. But hear me out. This is a chance for people to see the more human side of mutants, for lack of a better phrase."

"Yeah but to be interviewed on live television," Danielle shuddered. "With that Trish Trilby lady…"

"It's an informal question and answer session," Xavier said. "Not just to promote mutants in general but to see what good the school does."

"Okay you twisted my arm," Tabitha said. "I'll do it!"

"Oh yeah that will be quite a show," Remy scoffed.

"Don't you think we have enough appearances on Court TV?" Ray remarked.

"You keep talking like that and you'll get a time bomb right up your…" Tabitha threatened.

"Tabitha!" Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was thinking about a few of the more…sedate students and a faculty member."

"Well I'm afraid with the trial and everything…" Ororo thought. "I can't go on television without people being reminded of Evan."

"Yeah I don't think the aunt of the mutant being tried for murder is kind of what we need," Logan said. "And I'm definitely out of the running! What about you Wings? I mean you're a pretty good candidate. What with that rich family background and all."

"Uh," Warren gulped. "That rich family of mine might not like that."

"They haven't accepted you being a mutant huh?" Ray asked.

"Let me put it to you this way," Warren sighed. "They weren't exactly thrilled when they found out I was a mutant. And me coming here didn't sit too well with them either. Every time I'm in the newspaper or on the news, my father's lawyers call me up and have a conniption. Then my mother calls and lays a huge guilt trip on me and…"

"I get the message," Scott sighed.

"I can do it," Alison spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked. "I mean you've already been trashed in the tabloids."

"Well they can't do much more to me now can they?" Alison told them. "I mean people already know about me."

"That's what I'm worried about," Hank frowned.

"You gotta admit she has a point," Scott said. "People know who she is. And they're more likely to watch us if she's on."

"I don't know…" Hank sighed.

"Hank if you think about it this is something I really can do," Alison told him. "No matter what I do people are going to talk. Might as well confront them head on."

"All right Alison you're in," Xavier nodded. "Now we need two other students. Any other volunteers?"

The students looked at each other. "I'll do it," Bobby volunteered.

"You sure man?" Ray asked.

"Hey my folks disowned me," Bobby said. "If this ticks them off so much the better!"

"I wanna be on TV too!" Jamie said. "Please! I'm perfect for this! Hey! I'm a cute kid! What's not to like?"

"Take it from me, he does have appeal," Alison said. "And I'm sure Bobby wouldn't be too bad either."

"Well I suppose…" Xavier thought.

"Yes!" Bobby pumped his fist.

"But I expect you two to be on your best behavior," Xavier warned them. "I don't need to remind you of how important this is."

"Don't worry Professor," Bobby said. "We'll be totally professional about this."

"Yeah I can sell the cute kid thing real good," Jamie nodded. "Trust me."

"Oh brother…" Logan groaned.

"This has disaster written all over it," Hank moaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on guys it's starting!" Sam called out to the X-Men and Misfits back at the mansion on the night of the broadcast. "Tabitha is the tape in?"

"Yup," Tabitha nodded. "Wouldn't wanna miss your little sister's TV debut."

"I can't believe she had the guts to volunteer at the last minute," Amara said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey you need at least one cute innocent girl to catch the viewer's eyes," Pietro remarked. "And since Dazzler's obviously not that innocent…"

Hank grabbed him by the collar and growled. "Quicksilver…you might wish to rephrase that."

"Hey I didn't mean it like **that!**" Pietro said nervously.

"Yes you did," Todd said.

"SHUT UP TOAD!" Pietro yelped.

"Down boy," Cover Girl sighed as she put her hand on Hank. "You know Pietro, open mouth, insert foot."

"Yes well if he does not choose his words more carefully in the future there will be **other things** inserted into his mouth," Hank dropped him.

"You know you really have got to get over this over protective thing you have of Dazzler," Cover Girl folded her arms.

"Trust us on this," Scott said. "You're starting to get a little pushy."

"Wow and that's **him** saying that," Kurt remarked.

"Sorry," Hank sighed. "I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

"You should have went with her Hank," Cover Girl said. "For moral support if nothing else."

"I know but it would have looked like I approved of it and…and I really did a stupid thing didn't I?" Hank asked.

"Oh yeah…" Logan nodded.

"Quiet guys it's starting!" Tabitha shushed them. "Man I should have been on this!"

"You would have blown up the studio," Lance laughed.

"I'm your host Trish Trilby," Trish was speaking from a studio where Xavier, Bobby, Paige, Jamie and Alison were sitting. "Tonight we interview some of the mutants from the Xavier Institute. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi I'm Jamie Maddrox. Everyone calls me Multiple," He made three copies of himself. "For obvious reasons."

"Oh my…" Trish blinked as the multiples disappeared.

"Hey think of it as more of me to love," Jamie grinned.

"Oh brother, what a line," Lance rolled his eyes. "Pietro have you been giving him tips?"

"Not me," Pietro looked at Remy. "Gambit is there something you would like to tell the group?"

"Well maybe I gave him a few pointers on girls," Remy shrugged.

Bobby had made a rose out of ice and presented it to Trish. "A rose for a rose," He grinned.

"Let me guess," Rogue glared at Remy. "You spent some time with Bobby too?"

"Look he asked me a few honest questions and I gave him some simple answers!" Remy defended himself.

"Simple is the word for it," Rogue folded her arms.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you said to my sister," Sam glared at him.

"What makes you think I said anything?" Remy pouted.

"Okay here's a real neat card trick I learned," Paige was showing Trish a card trick.

"Gumbo I think you need to spend **less** time with the kids and **more **time in the Danger Room," Logan glared at him.

The interview continued as Trish kept asking questions to Xavier. "What about your relationship with the Misfits? There are rumors that there is some kind of rivalry between you and the GI Joe group."

"Rivalry is such a strong word," Xavier said. "Actually we are quite close to each other and are on rather good terms with the Misfits."

"Since when?" Kurt yelled at the TV.

"And you people call **us** liars?" Lance looked at Scott.

"Alvers!" Jean hissed.

"Sorry Jean but you gotta admit he has a point," Scott shrugged. "Even **I **can't believe the Professor said **that** with a straight face."

"Scott you know as well as I do we need to put as professional a face on as possible for the media," Hank said.

"Said the man who mooned Senator Kelly on national television," Arcade scoffed.

Now Trish was talking to Alison. "I understand from some sources when you disappeared you turned to drugs. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is. I'm not proud of what I did," Alison said. "And I'm not defending myself. At that time I really believed that the drugs would help and keep my mutation under control. But drugs only create problems, they don't get rid of them."

"So you see your mutation as a problem then?" Trish asked.

"At the time I did," Alison stood up for herself. "I was alone, scared and had no clue what I could do. It took me a long time for me to come to terms with myself and to accept my mutations and the good they can do. That's how the Xavier Institute helped me."

"Let's talk about your relationship with Hank McCoy then," Trish grinned. "Is it really true you are dating your teacher?"

"He is not my teacher," Alison made it very clear. "He was my therapist and currently he is a co-worker."

"Therapist? Doesn't that breach doctor-patient confidentiality?" Trish asked. "Is that the type of thing the Professor condones?"

"Nothing happened until I was better," Alison snapped. 

"Weren't you also in a relationship as well with Warren Worthington the Third?" Trish asked. "The reclusive billionaire who turned out to be the New York Angel?"

"We're just good friends that's all," Alison said. "Those tabloid reports are nothing but lies!"

"Are you seriously telling me that you weren't tempted to have a fling with one of New York's most richest men?" Trish asked.

"No I was not, will not and have not," Alison snapped. "Hank and I are very happy."

"I am not happy," Hank folded his arms.

"Oh it's Hank now is it?" Trish grinned. "Professor don't you think that your school has enough problems without keeping a drug addict having an affair with one of your other teachers on staff?"

"Now just a minute…" Alison snapped.

"Five will get you ten she decks her," Pietro whispered to Xi.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jamie asked Trish quickly.

"Well of course you can," Trish smiled sweetly.

"Is it true you really starred in a porn movie?" Jamie asked innocently.

"WHAT?" Trish gasped. "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"I found an interesting video called Hot Newscasters Gone Wild and…" Jamie said.

"You've been stealing stuff in my room again you little rat!" Bobby shouted.

"WHAT?" Xavier shouted.

"GAMBIT PUT IT IN THERE!" Bobby said quickly.

"YOU LYING LITTLE…" Remy roared. Everyone was giving him the look of death. "Oh come on! Who are you gonna believe? Him or Remy?"

"What do **you** think?" Rogue gave him a right hook that had him sailing across the room.

"We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors. GO TO COMMERCIAL! GO TO COMMERCIAL!" Trish shouted.

"The hell we will!" Alison shouted. "And you have the gall to question **my** morality you lying tramp!"

"Yeah this is really gonna get people on our side," Scott winced as both women got into a screaming match on live television.

"I dunno," Angelica said. "A lot of people don't like Trish either. We might just go up in some people's estimation."

Warren's cell phone rang. "That's for me," Warren sighed as he picked it up. "Hello Mother…Yes mother…But mother…Mother? Oh hello Mr. Hofferman. Yes I remember our last talk about our family name…"

"I knew this was a mistake," Hank moaned.

"And you guys thought **I **would make a bad impression?" Tabitha asked.

"We would have been better off if you **had **blown up the studio!" Logan groaned.


	92. Kingdom In The Sky

**Kingdom In the Sky**

"Winters, report," Magneto ordered as his butler walked into his office.

"Concerning the North Korean operation we have liberated a total of 87 mutants," Winters informed Magneto in an emotionless voice. "Their powers are as follows: 14 have telepathic abilities, five are empaths, nineteen are telekinetics, 27 are ferals or have some kind of animal abilities, two have abilities concerning the growth of plant life, three are pyrokinetics, and two are shapeshifters. In addition one girl has an ice creating ability similar to the mutant known as Iceman. Another is a healer, and another has the unique ability to paralyze people by breathing on them. The rest have no added attributes other than the fact that they look like mutants or have extra limbs. In one case, tentacles."

"Good," Magneto nodded. "Now tell me the bad news. I want to know how many are actually able to fight for me right now."

"Fifty-five of them are either seriously malnourished, have broken bones, under the age of ten or all of the above combined," Winters reported. "One of the empaths has Down's Syndrome. Another telepath was blinded by the guards."

"Animals…" Magneto growled.

"Fortunately the remaining ones were only in the camp less than a week," Winters continued. "Apparently the North Korean government had done a quick purge of some sort within seven provinces. They are beginning a program of genetically testing their citizens for the X-Gene. Two of the children have not even developed their powers yet and did not know they were mutants."

"Yes I hear China and Cuba are experimenting with similar programs," Magneto sighed. "Even in the United States many corporations are thinking of implementing such a policy or have already instated one. Several politicians are volunteering to be tested after the Shore incident. It's become the latest craze."

"Sir I estimate with proper guidance and medical attention about 64 percent of the North Korean refugees will be ready for combat or other duties within at least a month and a half," Winters replied.

"That's quite a high number," Magneto commented.

"Several of the refugees have expressed intense gratitude for you rescuing them sir," Winters informed him. "The blinded telepath was first to offer to sign up."

"Interesting," Magneto thought. "Winters, including ourselves and the new refugees how many mutants are currently inhabiting our Arctic Circle base?"

"There are now four hundred and fifty eight mutants here sir," Winters said. "This does not take into account the fourteen mutants you currently have as field agents and it also does not count Mystique. Sabertooth returned at exactly 8:26 PM last night."

"Good," Magneto nodded. "With Mystique out of circulation we will need all the help we can get."

Your council is in the war room as requested," Winters told him. "Will that be all?"

"I want you to come with me," Magneto said. "I may need you."

They entered the war room to meet with his council. His 'Inner Circle' now consisted of Lorna, her aunt Mender the healer, Mastermind and Sabertooth. Also added to the group were the mysterious British telekinetic Jack Wayne, nicknamed Blackjack and Amelia Voght. Amelia had the ability to transform her body into mist and move it with her thoughts directing her to where she needed to be. "I take it you've heard the latest figures?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Magneto sat down. "At least it's a start."

"It's still not enough," Amelia looked at the facts on her paper. "True it was a good rescue attempt but most of the new recruits are nowhere **near** ready to help with the real fighting if it comes to it."

"Which is just as well that right now our strategy is to build our numbers and prepare Haven," Magneto pointed out.

"We're going to need it with nuts like Stryker and Creed running around," Blackjack pointed out.

"Well those two are out of the picture," Lorna said.

"Nobody's out of the picture until they're good and dead girl," Sabertooth hissed. "And I mean **dead**."

"Yes they both have a large following despite what happened," Mender frowned. "I can't believe something like the Madison Square Garden incident has gotten by us!"

"Not…entirely," Magneto admitted.

"You knew what Stryker was doing?" Mastermind asked.

"I had an idea," Magneto told him. "I have some spies and contacts other than Mystique you know. I just didn't think his plan was that thorough."

"If that's true why didn't you help Xavier or warn the Hellfire Circle?" Lorna asked.

"Because quite frankly I **still** haven't forgiven the Circle for what they did to me!" Magneto snapped. "Leaving me frozen in stasis all those months…" **(1) **He then softened. "However I had no idea they were going to attack the school itself. From what my agents gathered I believed they were going after the Institute and attacking one of the Hellfire's other assets."

"And Xavier?" Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"Some people have to learn their lesson the hard way," Magneto scoffed. "Charles' foolish dream would be the death of us all."

"It nearly was his death," Mastermind pointed out.

"But the X-Men took care of the threat, as I figured they would," Magneto waved.

"And if they didn't?" Mender asked.

"One less obstacle in our path," Blackjack said. "And one more reason mutants would flock to us."

"Still you gotta admit Xavier pulled off one hell of a public relations coup," Sabertooth told him. "It does put a damper on things."

"No matter," Magneto said. "Soon Avalon will be completed. It will be a place where all mutants can live freely from human oppression and intolerance."

He pressed a button and a huge window opened up. It revealed a gigantic rocklike substance being built by hundreds of mutants in the underground base. "When Avalon is completed it will be able to house over one million mutants," Magneto told them. "Not only will it have nuclear capabilities it can attack the Earth with magnetic pulses."

"Impressive," Blackjack nodded. "I hope it has a movie theater."

"It will be perfectly suited to sustain life," Winters said. "It will have recreational as well as medical institutions. Schools, a training base as well as a breeding facility."

"Breeding facility?" Lorna asked. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It's not as harsh as it sounds," Magneto explained. "We need to create more troops as well as other support services. Using DNA we are planning to create more mutants and give them to mutant families to raise. This will in no way replace the natural process of things nor will citizens be conscripted for breeding. This facility will merely…Speed up the population growth."

"In other words grow what mutants we need," Blackjack said. "So **that's** why you're trying to make nice with Cobra Commander the other day."

"As much as I despise that evolutionary throwback and his minions they are capable of producing interesting technology and resources," Magneto shrugged.

"It's not like we're keeping them around once they've finished being useful," Sabertooth shrugged.

"They're probably thinking the same thing about us," Amelia pointed out.

"Yes but we're going to stick it to them first before they stick it to us," Blackjack said. "How's the production schedule on Avalon going?"

"Quite well actually," Lorna said. "That mutant you found that can change rocks into any basic element has come in quite handy. Thanks to him we're ahead of schedule."

"Yes within two years Avalon will be ready instead of three," Magneto nodded. "Most impressive. Unlike **some** people I could name."

Everyone at the table knew **exactly **who Magneto was referring to. Still Lorna pushed it. "Legion told me he didn't mean to offend you, Father. He just…"

"Disobeyed my orders?" Magneto glared at her. "Attacked a defenseless hospital? Let loose a maniac that nearly destroyed half of Scotland?"

"Oh Legion's smart to be lying low," Blackjack grinned. "Especially after the mess he made."

"Hey at least he managed to keep the X-Men occupied while we pulled off our operation, which is more than you've done!" Lorna snapped. "By the way where were **you** during the North Korean operation?"

"I had things to do," Blackjack scoffed. "Contacts to make."

"More like dates to keep, you womanizer!" Mender snapped.

"Enough!" Magneto shouted. "Blackjack has explained his absence to me and I have accepted it. That is all you need to know."

"Well if I'm not needed someone has to go check on the new recruits," Blackjack stood up. "If I may be so bold?"

"Yes go on," Magneto dismissed him.

"More like check on the new female recruits," Mender folded her arms.

"I don't quite trust him," Lorna said.

"I trust your boyfriend Legion even less," Magneto hissed. "I specifically told him to leave Muir Island alone! And what does he do? He disobeys me!"

"Why do you have such a soft spot for that MacTaggert woman?" Amelia asked.

"We were friends a long time ago," Magneto admitted. "And she does do good work helping mutants. For a human she's…."

"AIEEEE! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU NUTCASE!" A loud female scream could be heard.

"He's at it again," Mastermind sighed.

"Who's his target **this **time?" Sabertooth looked out the window. "Oh it's that Cyndi chick."

"Blackjack's little secretary?" Lorna snorted. "Figures." **(2)**

"_LORD ALMIGHTY, I FEEL MY TEMPERATURE RISING! I'M JUST A HUNK-A HUNK-A BURNING LOVE! OH YEAH! A HUNK A HUNK A BURNING LOVE!" _Pyro sang as he chased Cyndi around with a flaming heart.

"It never fails," Amelia grunted. "If it's female and can set something on **fire **Pyro goes after it."

"You should see the shrines he's got of both Magma and Firestar," Sabertooth scoffed. "And people call me obsessive! That kid scares even **me** sometimes!"

"Out of all the Brotherhood, you kept **him?**" Mastermind asked.

"I know, I know…" Magneto winced as he put his hand to his head. "Like I said we need all the help we can get. Even **his!**"

**Way back in Parallel Lives! Remember? **

(2) Remember Jack and Cyndi from 'I Hate New People'? They'll show up in more fics. I promise.

Next: Back to the trial, but some other stuff is going down as well! Read and see !


	93. Closing Arguments

**Closing Arguments**

"We will now hear closing arguments," Judge Brooks gave a sigh of relief.

"It is obvious that mutants are dangerous," The Prosecutor had returned with his arm bandaged. "Evan Daniels is a menace to society. Just look at him. Do you really want something like that walking the streets…"

"Man what a jerk," Rogue whispered under her breath.

"Evan's innocent and he knows it," Ororo whispered back. "All the evidence proves that! All he can play is the hate card."

Then it was Jack's turn to speak. "Your honor this trial has been nothing but a show for all the hate mongers of America. Every scrap of evidence, from DNA testing to videotape that showed that Daniels was with none other than the head of the FOH at the time of the murder has been **ignored**. The only thing that matters to people is the fact that Daniels is a mutant. To them that is all they need to brand him a murderer…no, not just a murderer, a monster."

"In this world mutants are branded as outcasts from the moment they are exposed. They are shunned, even turned away by their own families. Forced to live a life in hiding for fear of being hunted or killed. And when a mutant stands up for himself, stands up for his right to **exist **he is persecuted. I know this all too well." He wryly looked at his own bandaged leg.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the court, there is absolutely no proof that Evan Daniels was even near Spears at the time of the murder, much less his killer. It is time for this mindless persecution to stop. But only you can do so. You know in your hearts Evan Daniels did not kill Guy Spears. Listen to your hearts and maybe, just maybe we might strike a blow against unjust intolerance. Thank you."

"Well it's in the judge's hands now," Rogue said as Brooks retired to his chambers. "There's no real evidence he did it but if the Judge sees this as a way to get one more mutant off the street…"

"There's always that possibility," Ororo sighed. "All we can do now is wait."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait a minute!" Hank snapped "You can't be serious!"

"What is wrong with the idea of having a liaison between the X-Men and X-Factor?" Alison shouted.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it," Hank corrected. "Just…It's wrong for **you**."

"Why?" Alison folded her arms.

"Oh come on Alison!" Hank threw up his arms. "Can't you see that you're being used again?"

"Hank like it or not I am somewhat of a celebrity," Alison told him. "Of course people are going to use my name to try and cash in. But this time it's for a good cause. By having someone on X-Factor that works closely with the X-Men both teams will have closer ties to working with each other. This could improve relations between the X-Men and the government. Not to mention the public. Having me as a spokeswoman I could recommend the school to a lot of kids who need help with their powers."

"You'd do anything to be back in the spotlight again!" Hank snapped.

"This is not about standing onstage and wanting applause!" Alison told him. "This is about trying to put a positive spin on mutants. Think about it, I could do a lot of good out there."

"You could also get trashed in the tabloids again!" Hank said. "They could bring up a lot of things about your past."

"Hank I'm not exactly the only celebrity in the world who's had a drug problem and gone out of control. If Pamela Anderson can overcome it, I can! Even **Scott **thinks this is a good idea!" Alison threw up her arms. "Why else would he suggest it?"

"Wait, **Scott** gave you this ridiculous idea?" Hank's jaw dropped.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," Alison said. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a full X-Man but I do know in X-Factor I'd be doing a lot of PR work. That I can do!"

"But you'd be in Washington DC, if something happens…"

"For god's sake Hank you can't keep 'protecting' me all my life!" Alison snapped. "I'm not the only one who's made mistakes you know!"

"And the press will bring up those mistakes," Hank pointed out.

"All the more reason for me to do this," Alison said. "To stop other kids from making the same mistakes I did!"

"Alison your place is here! I forbid you to…" The words were out of Hank's mouth before he realized he said that.

"You did not just say that…" Alison growled at him. "You did **not** just say that!"

"I didn't mean it…"

"Oh yes you did! Hank, I was under the control of one man. I refuse to be under the control of **another**! I may be younger than you, but **you're** the one being **immature**!" Alison shouted at him as she left the room. "Maybe we should give each other some space at least until you **grow up!**"

Hank flinched as the door slammed. Logan then walked in after a moment. "You heard all of that?" Hank asked.

"Everyone on two floors heard it," Logan told him.

"I just blew it big time didn't I?" Hank groaned.

"Oh boy did you ever," Logan shook his head. "For someone so smart you really are dumb!"

"I fear your anaysis is more than correct," Hank moaned.


	94. Trying To Break The Tension

**Trying to Break the Tension**

"So Dazzler's gone off to join X-Force?" Warren asked as he walked down the corridor with Ororo and Logan. It was three days after Evan's trial ended deliberations.

"Yeah, well Charles thought that sending the Songbird off to them would be good for us," Logan said. "Not to mention a break from Hank. He's been moping about it nonstop since she left three nights ago."

"Well I hate to say it but it's Hank's own fault," Ororo said.

"I gotta agree with you on that," Logan shook his head. "The girl's tougher than she looks. Had to be considering what she went through."

"So what kind of Danger Room session are we running today?" Warren asked.

"Well Cyclops decided with all the drama going on the kids would have an easy session," Logan said. "Something to take their minds off."

"Knowing Cyclops it would be a level 5 simulation," Warren scoffed.

"Not this time," Ororo said. "Jean told me that he and Forge cooked up a little scenario of something different."

"This I gotta see," Logan scoffed as they walked into the control room. "What the…?"

Scott and Forge were running the simulation in the control room. Down below in the Danger Room there was a huge pirate ship. However it was not in the water, it was in outer space. The kids were having a blast blowing up alien pirates, as they themselves were dressed as pirates. "Okay Slim…" Warren blinked. "Out of all the simulations you could have run or created…I never would have thought you'd create something like **this**!"

"Care to tell me why the Danger Room looks like a reject of Disneyland?" Logan asked Scott and Forge.

"The kids really do need a break," Scott admitted. "They've had it kind of rough these past few months. Hey, even I can lighten up once in a while."

"Since when?" Logan looked at him. "Space Pirates? This is what the two of you came up with?"

"Well it's innovative you gotta admit," Forge said.

"Just as long as Groucho doesn't reappear," Ororo rolled her eyes.

"Groucho?" Warren asked her.

"It's a long story of a Danger Room session gone wrong and I really don't want to talk about it," Ororo groaned. "I'm still trying to repress the memory."

"This looks kind of fun," Warren watched the kids. "The perfect thing to blow off steam."

"Yeah I mean with all the horrors of what we've seen and the fighting…" Scott sighed. "I mean most of them are still kids. The Professor thought we should do something to remind them of that so…"

"Well it was very commendable of you two to do this," Ororo told him. "We have been fighting hard lately. We deserve some kind of break."

"Yeah I gotta admit this does look kind of fun," Logan stroked his cheek. "I could get into this."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kurt swung around. "Avast ye me hearties and walk the plank! The damsels are all mine! Mine I tell ye!"

"You will fail!" Hank waved a sword around as he wore a pirate hat and an eyepatch. "So says Bluefur the Pirate King! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Some people are getting a little too into it," Ororo noticed.

"I think we've all been hanging around Shipwreck just a little too long," Forge noticed. "Hey now check this out!"

Forge pressed a button and some kind of vortex appeared in the middle of the Danger Room. "Okay that's new…" Forge blinked.

"What is that?" Logan asked.

"It's supposed to be a power booster for the room to create more realistic holograms," Forge said. "That was supposed to be a sea serpent."

"Instead we have a rock stuck in the middle of the Danger Room," Scott blinked. He turned off the images and everything except the rock disappeared. "Everyone hold on a second. We want to check this out."

They went downstairs to check it out. "It's got a lot of weird writing on it," Kitty noticed. "Maybe we should study it?"

"How…" Roberto shoved it. "It feels like it weighs a ton!"

"Let me have a go at it," Rogue tried to pick it up with her strength. "Man that thing is too heavy for me! And it's stuck in the floor!"

"Maybe it's just a glitch in the programming?" Scott looked at it. "Multiple go back to the control room and see if the scanners can pick it up."

"Okay," Jamie went up.

"Hey Scott how about you just blow it up?" Bobby asked. "If it's just a hologram nothing will happen. And if it isn't at least it will be unstuck from the floor."

"Why is it a guy's answer to everything strange is to blow it up?" Danielle asked.

"I dunno, sounds reasonable to me," Tabitha shrugged.

"Yeah what's so bad about blowing stuff up?" Jubilee asked.

"Let me rephrase that…" Danielle sighed.

"I can't figure out anything on the scanner," Jamie asked. "Maybe it really is a hologram?"

"Oh why not?" Scott casually slid his visor and let his optic blasts hit it. It shattered to pieces. "Okay…That wasn't a hologram was it?"

"I just remembered something," Forge gulped as a strange red mist floated out of the shattered rock. "I used some of the parts from my old interdimensioal warp machine into the new hologram projectors."

"NOW YOU TELL US!" Logan shouted as a huge red demon with one huge eye, two horns, four arms, four legs, a tail, a pair of wings and a lot of teeth appeared.

**"FREE!"** It screamed.

"Uh, what is that thing?" Sam asked.

**"I am Kierrok the Damned!"** The creature howled. **"Shatterer of souls, slayer of** **men!"**

"Way to go Cyke," Bobby said sarcastically. "That was **really **mature of you to sic an evil demon on us."

"Why is it whenever **I** have fun it's **wrong?**" Scott moaned. "WAIT A MINUTE! **YOU** TOLD ME TO BLOW UP THE ROCK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Actually Scott I think Forge is once again responsible for this," Rogue folded her arms.

"Mostly anyway," Kitty glared at Forge. "Like this is starting to really tick us off."

"HEY!" Forge snapped from the control room. "Not all of my stuff backfires on me!"

"No but you gotta admit quite a large percentage does," Roberto told him as he dodged a blast from Kierrok.

"Oh come on," Forge defended. "Like what?"

"Does the word 'Middleverse' mean anything to you?" Kurt asked. "Or the time you tried to enhance my powers and ended up creating a rift between dimensions that let monsters out?"

"Gee **that **sounds familiar!" Tabitha glared at Forge.

"Yeah, but besides that," Forge asked.

"Okay how about the time you tried to fix the doorbell and ended up creating an electric charge to anyone who touched it?" Kurt looked at him. "And then it exploded."

"Oh yeah that…" Forge laughed nervously.

"The gum machine, the improvements on the toaster," Ray ticked them off with his fingers. "The improvements to our mansion's security when we got locked out, the mousetraps you made, the paintball drones from hell, the shrink ray…"

"Oh man, how could you forget the **shrink ray**?" Kurt groaned. "What on earth possessed you into making a shrink ray?"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time okay?" Forge snapped.

"HEY WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Logan shouted as he fought the demon with Ororo. They weren't slowing it down even with lightning and claws.

**"I am a child of the N'Garai, lords of the Elder Gods!" **Kierrok screamed. **"It took the ancients seven years of fighting and chants to imprison me! You mortals cannot defeat me!" **

"We can try!" Tabitha created a huge energy bomb and threw it at it. The X-Men used their powers to fight the monster fiercely.

"What is going on down there?" Xavier shouted as he rolled into the control room.

"Cyclops and Forge let a demon from another dimension into the Danger Room while they were playing pirates," Jamie said. "Mostly Forge though."

"Jamie please go and get me some aspirin please?" Xavier groaned.

"Okay," Jamie trudged reluctantly away. "I never get in on the good stuff."

"Is he kidding?" Forge asked.

**"AGGHHH! YOU HURT ME HUMANS! NOTHING HAS HURT ME IN EAONS!" **Kierrok screamed as Logan and Rina slashed at them with their claws.

"I'll try to use my mind to defeat it…" Xavier focused. "AGGGHHH! DARKNESS! PAIN…"

**"Fool! You cannot control Kierrok with your puny mind powers!"** The monster tore a hole in the wall. **"Soon I will walk this earth again and subjugate it!"**

"If this thing gets out we are really gonna be in trouble with the law!" Jubilee shouted.

"Yeah that's all we need right now!" Rogue tried to punch it but Kierrok knocked her back with her tail.

"I've got it!" Forge shouted. "Kurt! Get me to my lab!"

"I'm on it!" Kurt grabbed him and they teleported to his lab. They came back with Forge's dimensional device he had from the Middleverse fiasco. "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" He shot it at Kierrok and it disappeared with a loud scream.

"Why the hell didn't do think of that in the first place?" Logan snapped at Forge.

"Oh man the Danger Room is trashed," Sam panted. "Is everybody okay?"

"Aside from losing a few years of our lives out of fear…Yeah," Jesse groaned.

"What was that thing?" Scott asked.

"From what I glimpsed of it's mind…An ancient evil from a long dead race of monsters," Xavier panted. "It and its kind once ruled the earth and they very much want to rule it again. Fortunately Forge was able to send it back to the dimension from which it was imprisoned."

"See my inventions **are **useful," Forge told them.

"When they work!" Kurt snapped at him.

"Remember when Valerie Cooper wanted you to recommend some mutants for her new team?" Logan asked Xavier.

"Yes?" Xavier asked.

"You think it's too late to 'recommend' Forge?" Logan indicated his next Danger Room target.

"It's…tempting," Xavier sighed. He saw Jamie run up to him. "Jamie what is it?"

"There was a call from Mr. White! The judge wants everyone back in the court!" Jamie said. "I think the verdict's in!"


	95. Verdict

**Verdict**

"I have been a judge for over twenty five years," Judge Brooks began. "And there are several cases where I can state that resembled circuses more than legal proceedings. But this case…This case is by far is the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus that beats **all **circuses! This tops everything that I have ever seen in my lifetime and that includes all those hours I watched the OJ Simpson trial! I have heard of cases where we used alternate jurors but never have I witnessed a case where we needed **alternate prosecuting attorneys**! During this trial I have been assaulted, replaced by an impersonator who ran my court for me, had two full blown riots run rampant in my courtroom, several witness breakdowns…This trial is so bizarre that we even ran through all the jurors including every alternate! Half of them had to go to the hospital!"

"And to top it all off I have never seen such a group of secretive liars on **both sides** of the case that I have come to the conclusion that everyone connected with this trial, mutant **and **human are nothing more than a bunch of **maniacs.** There is nothing I would like better than to lock the whole lot of you away forever in some asylum so that none of you would ever see the light of day again much less enter into my courtroom! But since I can't do that the only way I can insure that would never happen is by announcing that after this case is done I will be officially **retiring **from the legal profession."

"According to the DA's office, not only did Evan Daniels kill Spears, he's running the largest gun smuggling ring in North America, created weapons of mass destruction for Iraq and had a hand in the collapse of the stock market. The evidence is so flimsy and circumstantial this case should never have been brought to trial! Which would have suited me just fine!"

"Not only did Evan Daniels **not **spear Spears to death, he was nowhere **near** the scene of the crime in the first place. Therefore due to the strong evidence I have no choice but to find the defendant…**Not Guilty!** Case dismissed!" He stormed off into his chambers.

A loud whoop of joy went up from the X-Men. Evan was unshackled and he hugged his parents and aunt as best he could without piercing them. Several reporters tried to get an exclusive but were kept at bay.

"Oh man am I glad **that's** all over," Evan laughed.

"You're not the only one," Vi was crying. "I knew you didn't do it! I knew it!"

"Come on let's get out of here," Scott said. However the jovial mood was stopped when they saw the crowd of protestors outside the courthouse.

"BURN IN HELL MUTANT!" One shouted as he threw a Molitov cocktail at the police building.

"DIE MUTIES!" Another shouted as pistol shots fired.

"I don't think they're too happy about the verdict," Kurt gulped.

****

Next: Riots in the streets! Again! What fun!


	96. The Second Bayville Riot

**The Second Bayville Riot**

Somehow the X-Men made it to the Institute ahead of an angry mob. The Misfits were there waiting for them with the Joes. "To provide extra security," General Hawk explained to them.

"I don't feel secure," Danielle shuddered as she looked out the window.

"Look at that mob outside the gates," Paige pointed. "It's even bigger than the one that formed after the China incident!"

"Man look at them all," Sam shuddered at the sight. "There must be three hundred people out there!"

"Mutants go home," Rogue said bitterly. "To where? This is our home!"

"I assigned several Joes to guard the gates," Hawk told them. "Free up the police so they can control the rioters."

"Which they're not," Kurt pointed to the television.

The X-Men and Misfits watched in horror as Bayville seemed to go insane, and not the good kind of insane. People were torching buildings, fighting with each other, looting, gathering in large groups to shove over cars and other horrible acts.

"Why are they doing this?" Rina asked. "There is no logic to it."

"They're doing it because they can't do it to us," Logan explained.

"They can't get past our security," Bobby said. "And they know it."

"So they're taking it out on anyone and anything in Bayville," Amara said bitterly.

"Oh god the Morlocks…" Evan shouted.

"They're not within the limits of Bayville," Jean told him. "Or at very least on the surface."

"Yeah well that's not stopping people," Evan pointed to images of people throwing incendiaries down the sewers. More houses caught on fire. "And they call **mutants **monsters?"

"This is **insane**!" Scott said. "We should be doing something to stop this!"

"A lot of people think we're the cause of this," Jesse told him. "What good can we do?"

"But we can't just sit here while…" Rogue began.

"**NO!**" Hawk told them. "That mob out there is completely mindless. Any of you go out there and you'll be nothing but a target."

"Maybe we don't have to go out…" Jean thought.

"Jean I don't like the sound of that," Pietro said.

"People are **dying** out there!" Jean shouted. "A telepathic suggestion might at the very least slow the fighting down!"

"I hate to say this but you have a point," Roadblock agreed. "I don't like the thought of minds being messed with, but between that and bodies being destroyed…"

"But it could backfire if people realize what we're doing," Xavier sighed.

Hawk looked at the fires and the destruction on the television. "Do it," He ordered. "Saving lives comes first. We can worry about the repercussions later."

"We can use Cerebro," Xavier said. "I can connect myself with Jean while I am in it and together we can use it to send out a telepathic suggestion. I only hope that Cerebro will be strong enough."

"And that you don't strain your brains in the process," Logan pointed out.

"That is a risk we have to take," Xavier told him.

"Maybe not that big a risk," Forge thought. "If I can boost the power enough…"

"Uh, Forge," Sam gulped. "You do remember what happened this morning in the Danger Room? You know when your little 'power boost' helped send in a monster from another dimension and trashed the place."

"Well technically Scott let the monster out," Forge corrected him.

"Thanks a lot," Scott groaned. "But you gotta admit Sam has a point."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Forge said as he went to work on Cerebro.

"That will be a first," Logan grunted.

It wasn't long before Xavier was hooked up to Cerebro. "Let's hope this works…" He sighed. "Are you ready Jean?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jean took a breath.

Xavier began. Both he and Jean connected and let their minds link with the mob outside the gates first. The Joes guarding outside were puzzled when the mob stopped chanting and burning things and suddenly turned around and left. Across the city hundreds of people stopped what they were doing and walked away from the devastation in a daze. The police taking advantage of the confusion quickly took control.

Twenty-five minutes later Xavier and Jean broke off contact. "Did it work?" Jean moaned as Scott supported her.

"The cops have things under control," Ray told them. "We saw it on TV."

"Yeah when all the nuts suddenly turned into zombies things quieted down real fast," Tabitha said.

"But not for much longer," Kurt said. "Something tells me they're going to put two and two together real fast."

"This isn't going to be the end of the protests here is it?" Vi asked them.

"Two blocks have been destroyed due to the riot," Lance snapped. "What do **you **think?"

"Ten people suspected of being mutants or favoring mutants were killed," Scott said angrily. "And **none **of them had an X-Gene!"

"It was just mindless violence pure and simple," Jean agreed. "It had to be stopped before the whole town burned to the ground."

"I'm just glad Amanda and her family were out of town this weekend," Kurt sighed. "The last thing they need is some maniac to confuse them for mutants."

"Well now we have to go meet with the Mayor and try to repair some of the damage," Xavier sighed. "But I fear this incident has permanently scarred Bayville in more ways than one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well I hope you're happy Xavier," The Mayor Chandler snapped as Xavier, Jean and Valerie Cooper entered his office. It had been trashed. "I really hope you're happy. Come to see your handiwork in person?"

"Your office was destroyed?" Jean asked. "Why?"

"Why do you think? Because some idiots at the FOH complained that I didn't do enough to control mutants!" The Mayor snapped. "As if I could do anything to control you freaks! Especially after what you did the other day! Turning everyone into zombies."

"It was merely a telepathic suggestion to stop the rioting…" Jean began.

"So you admit it! I knew it! I knew you freaks did something to the minds of the people of this city!" Chandler screamed.

"Their minds were already gone!" Valerie snapped. "I'm convinced that the telepaths' intervention was the fastest, safest way to stop the rioting without losing **more** lives!"

"You actually condone what they did?" He shouted.

"General Hawk explained the situation and has taken full responsibility," Valerie told the mayor. "He ordered Ms. Grey and Professor Xavier to do what they did."

"Will he get in trouble?" Jean asked.

"There will be a review board but considering the evidence he'll be fine," Valerie told her.

"FINE! FINE?" Chandler screamed. "AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE THEY CAUSED?"

"We had nothing to do with this riot!" Xavier snapped. He looked at Valerie, "I hope no one in the government is taking that statement seriously!"

"Xavier the Governor went on television an hour ago. He made it perfectly clear that mutants were **not** responsible for this riot," Valerie told him. "What the public believes is another story."

"Not responsible?" Chandler shouted. "**Not responsible?** Look at this city! Look at the devastation and chaos that happens whenever those people show up anywhere! If the judge had done his job and locked that freak up none of this would have happened!"

"Evan was innocent of Spears' murder!" Jean snapped. "It's not our fault that **bigots **couldn't handle the truth!"

"Daniels is guilty and you **know** it!" The Mayor snapped. "But you and your fancy lawyers and mutant tricks got him off!"

"We followed the rule of law and it vindicated us," Xavier told him. "**Your** people rioted in the streets and set fire to the town when things didn't go their way!"

"My people? **My people?** Do you know what **my people** have told me?" Chandler asked. "They said that this morning at least fifty families are planning to leave town or have **already left!** Property rates were already unstable before this and now they've crashed through the floor! Nobody wants to live in a town filled with mutants and I can't blame them!"

"Any attempt to persecute the X-Men will be dealt with in the harshest measures," Valerie told him.

"Yes but it's okay for them to terrorize **us**?" Chandler asked bitterly. "It's okay for **them** to allow giant robots and maniacs to run wild through the streets? It's okay for them to use their powers on us whenever they feel like it!"

"Mayor Chandler I understand your feelings on this," Valerie said. "Really I do…"

"You understand nothing lady!" Chandler snapped. "Unless you've lived with these…these…freaks you have no idea what goes on around here! The insanity we've been forced to live with day after day! Month after month! Year after year! Ever since you opened your so-called school Xavier this town has been plagued with disasters! Earthquakes, fires, monsters, giant robots, terrorists and crazy soldiers! What are you planning next Xavier? Aliens from another planet? Our budget has been wrecked having to clean up all the messes you made such as freak weather storms, destruction of sidewalks and school property, not to mention entire **streets **burned to the ground!"

"Those things weren't our fault!" Jean protested.

"**Nothing** is your fault but disasters happen anyway!" Chandler snapped. "If you really want to help humanity do us **all** a favor. Move out of town **far away **so that none of us will ever see you again! Maybe in the middle of the mountains or desert where no **human beings** are around so you can't wreck their lives like you've wrecked ours!"

"This is our home," Xavier stood his ground. "We're not going to run and hide from the world anymore."

"And this is **my** town as long as I am the Mayor!" He got in Xavier's face. "From now I am going to watch you like a hawk! You make any mistake! Any misstep and I will send my lawyers on you so fast…"

"**Enough**, this is getting us nowhere," Valerie said. "Look I've spoken with the President and he's agreed to give you federal funding for rebuilding Bayville."

"The X-Men are also…" Xavier began.

"No," Chandler snapped. "Not from you."

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked.

"I'll take money from the government but I don't want a single **penny **from you mutant," Mayor Chandler hissed. "You think you can con and buy your way out of trouble? Think again! I don't want any of you freaks **near **this! Like I said before you've caused enough damage."

"I think this meeting is over," Xavier frowned. "It's obvious that you are not ready to listen. Perhaps when your temper has cooled off…"

"Then you're going to have to wait a long time mutant!" Chandler snapped. "Now get out of my office!"

"Well **that** went well," Jean grunted as they left.

"I knew people would be angry and blame mutants for all of this," Xavier sighed. "But I had no idea the level of hostility and hatred…" Everyone they walked by in the hallways glared at them with rage.

"It's practically oozing from the walls," Jean suppressed a shudder. "I can feel their thoughts all around me."

"I know Jean, even I can't block them all out," Xavier sighed.

"Xavier you might want to have your students stay on campus for a while," Valerie sighed. "All this anger and hate isn't going to go away overnight."

A small crowd had gathered outside. "NO MORE MUTANTS!" Several people were chanting. "NO MORE MUTANTS!" Several tried to throw bottles and other objects at them, but Jean deflected them with her telekinesis.

"Yeah that's **really** going to work on us!" She snapped at the crowd. To prove her point she lifted herself into the air using her powers. This stunned the crowd for a second. Someone threw a bottle at her but Jean deflected it back. It stopped right in front of the thrower's face.

"Don't you think if I **really** wanted to hurt anyone I would?" Jean shouted. She let the bottle drop to the ground. This made people back away very fast. Xavier, Jean and Valerie took the opportunity to get into the limo quickly and drive away.

"Well if they didn't fear us before…" Xavier shot a disapproving look at Jean.

"Sorry Professor," Jean sighed as she rubbed her temple. "I'm just sick of them blaming us for everything and hating us for no reason!"

"Don't be too sorry," Valerie said. "It was non violent and it worked."

"So much for improving public relations," Xavier sighed.

**Next: As if things weren't bad enough, a third riot breaks out! But who starts it and how does it end? You have to see it to believe it!**


	97. The Third Bayville Riot

**The Third Bayville Riot (Skirmish Actually)**

"Well which reality are we in this time Blink?" A tall blonde man with a goatee and a yellow and black uniform asked. Six individuals were standing at Lookout Point.

A tall pink skinned woman in a green outfit looked at a strange device on her arm. "The Tallus says we're in Universe 94164 Cal."

"Oh yeah **that **helps," A completely white man with cartoonish features snickered.

"Cut the comedy Morph," A blue skinned woman who looked a lot like Kurt remarked. "Give her a minute."

Mimic, AKA Cal Rankin looked at his team. They were called the Exiles, a group of individuals (mostly mutants) picked from other dimensions in order to repair other realties. They had been 'recruited' by the Timebroker, a mysterious omnipotent being in charge of all realities. Mimic in his reality was a member of the X-Men but not really a mutant. He was an enhanced human being with the power to copy and store the powers of other enhanced human beings or mutants.

Blink, the pink mutant (Real name: Clarice Ferguson) had the power of teleportation. She was from a reality where Apocalypse ruled and was rescued from the death camps by Sabertooth. Let's just say her reality was pretty much destroyed by the time Timebroker recruited her. She was also in charge of the Tallus, a device the Timebroker gave them in order to guide them in what to do to fix realties and transport them to the next one.

Morph, the comical white mutant (AKA Kevin Sidney) was the shapeshifter of the group. Of course everything he changed into usually had the same white color of his appearance. He was also an X-Man from another reality.

Nocturne, (AKA Talia Josephine Wagner) another former X-Man was the daughter of Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch. She had inherited her father's looks, her mother's mutant ability to create hex bolts and some magic abilities. She also had the mutant abilities of creating and opening small dimensional portals as well as the ability to possess people for less than 12 hours.

Sunfire (AKA. Mariko Yashida) was another female X-Man from Japan with the power of flight and could create fiery plasma.

Finally there was Magnus, a tall young man with long brown hair with a familiar white streak in front. His parents were Magneto and Rogue in another reality. Not only did he have the power of magnetism, but also the ability to transform another's skin into metal through touch. "Well this reality doesn't look **too** dangerous," He scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Mimic told him. "So what's the story?"

"This reality is quite interesting," Blink read the information. "According to the Tallus most of the X-Men are teenagers."

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Nocturne moaned. "You mean I'm gonna end up babysitting my own dad?"

"This reality has an unusual tinge to it," Blink said. "Here most of the Brotherhood of Mutants are teenagers as well, except for Magneto, Sabertooth and Mystique of course. However most of them rebelled against Magneto and were taken in by the army."

"So we gotta rescue them?" Morph asked.

"No in this reality these army people are the good guys," Blink explained. "They're a military unit called GI Joe."

"Wait, as in GI Joe the action figure?" Mimic asked. "I used to play with those as a kid!"

"Well in this universe it's not a **he** it's a **them**," Blink told him. "A group of men and women fighting to rid the world of a terrorist organization called Cobra that has an annoying habit of trying to take over the world."

"Sounds like a cartoon series," Sunfire remarked. "So the Brotherhood is good here?"

"More or less and they're called the Misfits now," Blink explained. "Oh by the way Magnus, in this reality your Dad and Mom are father and daughter."

"What?" Magnus gasped.

"Yes and Rogue and Kurt Wagner are half brother and sister," Blink went on. "Mystique was both their mother but Rogue was part of an experiment and born in a surrogate mom, who was Destiny."

"Oh goody…" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Hey wait a minute…" Nocturne asked. "Are Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch in this universe too?"

"Yes and they are both Magneto's kids as well," Blink confirmed.

"Wait…if Magneto is the Scarlet Witch's father and Rogue's father," Nocturne figured it out with her fingers. "And both Rogue and Nightcrawler are related than that would make me and Magnus in this reality if we appeared…EWWWW! GROSS!"

"I know…" Magnus groaned. "It hurts my head just **thinking** about it."

"Man your family tree is seriously warped," Morph snickered as he changed into a white tree with a face.

"Try not to take it so personally Magnus," Sunfire said. "You know the drill. All these realties we go to are different possibilities. In some realities I'm a **guy**, and **straight**!"

"Anyway," Blink sighed. "In this reality two days ago there was a riot in a town called Bayville that was caused by the trial of one Evan Daniels, AKA Spyke. A member of both the X-Men and Morlocks who also happens to be Storm's nephew." She showed them some images the Tallus projected.

"Storm has a **nephew** in this reality?" Mimic groaned. "Well that's a new one."

"Is it me or does he look like a Marrow clone?" Morph scratched his head. "Am I alone on this?"

"Well according to the Tallus there's going to be another riot today, although it doesn't state how it starts or why," Blink said. "But some mutants are going to be killed in the crossfire. Our orders are to make sure these mutants aren't killed."

"So we're supposed to save some mutants from a riot that hasn't happened yet?" Nocturne asked. "Do we know who they are?"

"All we know is they are down there somewhere," Blink shrugged.

"I really wish Timebroker would fix the bugs out of that thing," Morph groaned.

"I think we should spilt up," Mimic said. "Sunfire, Magnus and I can scout out the town since we look human. The three of you keep a lookout from up here. If you spot anything we can use our communicators."

"Good idea," Blink nodded. "We should stay out of sight as much as possible."

"Aw man I never get to go anywhere fun," Morph pouted.

Soon the three human looking members of the team were scouring around. "Now remember try not to attract attention," Mimic instructed them.

"Uh, Mimic we're dressed in battle gear covered only with trenchcoats," Sunfire reminded him. "Kinda hard **not** to stand out."

"Where did you get them anyway Magnus?" Mimic asked.

"You don't want to know," Magnus told them. "People are staring at us."

"Actually they're staring at **you**," A white dog ran up next to them. "That hairstyle of yours is quite distinctive Magnus."

"Morph!" Mimic hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having a look around," Morph grinned in his dog form. "You wanted us to remain inconspicuous…"

"Somehow I don't think a talking dog is gonna cut it," Mimic snapped.

"But I can sniff around and stuff!" Morph ran over and saw a poodle. "Hey babe!"

"Who said that?" A large stout woman turned around.

"Uh sorry," Mimic ran over and grabbed Morph by the neck. "Just practicing my ventriloquist act."

"Humph!" The woman threw her head back. She looked at Magnus. "Are you one of those Institute mutants?"

"No, why do you ask?" Magnus asked.

"Because you have a frightening resemblance to one of my former students," The woman glared as her poodle yapped. "She was one of those awful freaks. I feared for my life having that living vampire in my classroom!"

"Really?" Magnus glared at her. "By the looks of you it's pretty much time for you to head back to your coffin!"

"Why I never…" She gasped.

"That explains a lot," Magnus growled.

"Oh boy…" Mimic winced. Then he heard a commotion. "What now?"

Morph was running from a man with a hot dog in his mouth. "Morph!" Mimic shouted.

Morph gulped down the hot dog. "What? I was hungry!"

"It's a mutant dog!" The man screamed. "It's a demon dog!"

"Dude I'm not a dog," Morph changed back to his original form. "Oops…"

"Way to go Morph," Sunfire grunted. A loud yipe and a scream could be heard. "Now what? Uh oh…"

They saw the haughty woman screaming as her poodle had been turned into a metal statue. "This is not good…" Mimic groaned.

"GET THE MUTANT SCUM!" The woman screamed.

"You turned her poodle into metal?" Sunfire shouted.

"The damn thing was driving me crazy!" Magnus snapped back as they ran.

"So much for blending in," Mimic grunted. "Oh well…" He called upon his reserve powers and sprouted a pair of wings from his back and took to the air. This caused a greater panic.

"MUTANTS! GET THEM!" The crowd shouted as they chased after them.

"This is a prime example of a scouting mission gone completely wrong…" Mimic groaned.

"Well at least we now know who the mutants we're supposed to save are," Morph shrugged as he formed a pair of wings and flew beside him. "IT'S US!"

"No it isn't," Magnus said. "We're just the ones who caused the riot."

"I can't take you people anywhere…" Mimic groaned.

Meanwhile not far away some of the X-Men were relaxing on the mansion grounds. "I can't believe people won't even let us help rebuild the city," Rogue sighed.

"I can," Kurt sighed. "This is so unfair being cooped up here."

"You heard what the Professor said," Danielle told him. "Everybody's still on edge since the riot. We need to give the public time to cool down."

"You gotta admit he has a point," Ray said. "I sure don't wanna go outside for a while."

"Yeah everybody's still sore about the trial," Rogue blew some hair out of her face.

"I wonder who really did kill Spears?" Jesse asked.

"Grippin probably," Ray shrugged. "Think about it, he was there that night. He poisoned Spears, framed Evan. Then he got killed by Feral."

"I guess," Rogue sighed.

"What you think someone else did it?" Ray asked.

"It just seems so pat you know?" Rogue thought. "Like there's one piece of evidence missing we don't know about."

"Look as long as Evan didn't do it and Spears is out of commission, I'm not losing any sleep over it," Ray waved his hand. "I'm just glad things are back to normal!"

That's when Blink and Nocturne teleported right into the middle of them. "What part of 'nowhere near the X-Mansion' didn't you get Blink?" Nocturne snapped.

"I miscalculated okay?" Blink snapped back. "It happens."

"So much for normal," Rogue grunted.

"This is awkward…" Nocturne gulped. "I hate it every time this happens."

"You look like me!" Kurt gasped when he saw her.

"Yeah about that…" Nocturne laughed nervously. "A real funny story actually…"

"We'll have to tell it later," Blink looked at her Tallus that set off an alarm. "I'm afraid the riot has already started."

"**Another** one?" Ray gasped. "We just had one two days ago!"

"Yes well we've got another one," Nocturne pointed to the gate. "And I think I see why."

The other Exiles were flying towards the mansion with an angry mob on their heels. "GET THE MUTANTS! NO MORE MUTANTS! YOU FREAKS GET OUTTA TOWN!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan ran out with Evan and several other X-Men. "Who are you idiots?"

"We're the Exiles," Mimic said as he landed on the ground. "Hey I thought I told you two to stay hidden?"

"We did until **somebody** wandered off on his own," Nocturne pointed at Morph.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Blink snapped.

"Well you found him," Magnus folded his arms. He noticed Rogue was staring at him intently. "What?"

"Why do you look like…?" Rogue blinked.

"Trust me Rogue," Magnus sighed. "You **don't** want to know."

"You know our names?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah we do," Sunfire sighed. "Long story short we came here to try and prevent a riot…"

"And instead you caused one?" Logan looked at the mob at the gates.

"That's pretty much it," Morph shrugged.

"Believe it or not we came here to help," Mimic grunted.

"I don't believe it," Scott said. "Help like this we **don't **need! Say you look familiar…"

"I do?" Mimic asked.

"Yeah he looks like that Cal Rankin kid from a while back," Evan said. "Only he's an adult."

"Wait you know Cal Rankin here?" Mimic asked. 

"Before mutants were exposed I met this guy named Cal Rankin in school," Evan explained. "He could do what you do. He wasn't a mutant though, turned out his old man did experiments on him as a kid. He got insulted by us for some reason and turned down our help. He left town shortly after that with his mom. A real jerk."

"Look right now we need to find those mutants before they get hurt!" Sunfire said. "Remember the mission?"

"Mission?" Scott looked at her. "What mission?"

"It's complicated," Mimic sighed. "Let's just say we're here to save some mutants' lives from the riot."

"Which we caused," Morph groaned.

"Which **you **caused," Blink folded her arms.

"Look can you guys locate some mutants on Cerebro for us?" Morph asked. "We don't know who they are or what their powers are but we're pretty sure they're out there somewhere."

"Yeah **that's** helpful," Evan folded his arms. "But uh, what about the mob out there?"

"Don't worry about it…" Blink focused on her powers and suddenly a portal made the mob disappear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Scott shouted at her.

"Don't worry! I dropped them off somewhere safe," Blink waved. "I think…"

"YOU THINK?" Scott shouted. "Look who the hell are you people? I want some answers!"

"Is that a dragon? Cool!" Morph saw Lockheed and changed into a dragon himself. "Hey wanna race?"

"He has the attention span of a gnat," Magnus explained to the group as Morph flew off with Lockheed. "And fewer brains."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Kitty shouted from inside the Mansion. The sounds of several crashes could also be heard.

"Who the hell are you people and why are you making our lives even more miserable than they already are?" Logan flashed his claws.

"Can we please first corral our friend before he trashes your home?" Magnus sighed in a bored tone.

"You gonna give answers now Stripe boy…" Logan pointed his claws at him.

"Uh you don't wanna do that…" Sunfire warned.

"And why not?" Logan asked.

Magnus used his powers to throw Logan to the side. "That's why," Magnus folded his arms. "You would think a man with metal in his bones would know better than to attack a man who possesses the power of magnetism."

"Magnetism?" Scott shouted. "X-Men get them!"

"Oh please!" Magnus created a magnetic shield that bounced off Scott's optic blasts. "Don't you think if I wanted to fight we'd have done so from the beginning?"

"Look can't we just talk for a…" Sunfire asked before she dodged several spikes. One of them sliced through her costume but not her skin. "Okay! Now I am ticked off!" She sent several fire blasts at them.

"She's got powers like Firestar!" Rogue shouted as they dodged them.

"Well maybe I can cool her off!" Bobby started to use his powers. Then he got hex bolted. "Hey!"

"Hex bolts," Nocturne said. "Don't leave home without 'em! Do we really have to go through this whole 'let's fight each other' thing or can we just talk?"

"What do you think?" Ray snapped as he shot out a lightning bolt at her. Blink teleported her and Nocturne into the mansion before they hit.

"Oh well that works," Nocturne groaned. "So much for asking the X-Men's help."

"Who are you and why do you need our help?" Tabitha asked as she appeared in the hallway.

"We're the Exiles and we're kind of in a little mess," Nocturne sighed.

"You know you look a lot like Nightcrawler?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Nocturne sighed. "First of all one of our friends is in the mansion fooling around. Would you mind helping us…"

CRASH! BOOM!

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU WHITE FREAK!" Kitty screamed.

"Never mind…" Blink sighed. "I think we've found him."

"Hi guys!" A white kangaroo hopped up to them.

"Making yourself at home Morph?" Nocturne folded her arms.

Morph changed into his regular form. "This place is pretty cool. Once you get past all the girls attacking me. Hi there!" He changed into a bunny and hopped in Tabitha's arms.

"O-kay," Tabitha blinked. "This is weird."

"Where is he?" Kitty stormed in with Rina. "Where is that shape changing maniac?"

"THERE!" Rina pointed to the bunny.

"Uh oh…" Morph gulped. "You wouldn't hurt a little bunny rabbit would you?"

"GET HIM!" Kitty charged.

"I guess you would!" Morph leapt out of Tabitha's arms, changed into a cheetah and ran.

"What did he do this time?" Blink asked.

"If it's anything like he did that time he snuck into the women's bathrooms it's not gonna be pretty," Nocturne groaned. "Come on!"

Meanwhile the rest of the Exiles had run into the mansion. "Did you really have to tie Cyclops up with those pieces from his car?" Sunfire asked.

"No matter what reality we visit, Scott Summers is extremely annoying," Magnus justified his actions.

"Let's just get Morph and get out of here," Mimic groaned. "This mission is a complete failure."

"Not yet," Sunfire said. "Maybe if we talk to Professor X and explain the situation…"

"AGGGGHH!" Xavier wheeled by with rockets attached to his wheelchair and had a white lemur on his head. "GET OFF ME!"

"Okay now it's a failure," Sunfire groaned.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO SOUP UP THE MOTORS OF THE PROFESSOR'S CHAIR!" Jesse shouted as he ran by them.

"You were the one who freaked out in the first place!" Forge shouted at him.

"And to think we haven't even **met** the Misfits yet," Sunfire sighed.

"Somebody get that clown out of here!" Logan roared from downstairs.

"Let's go!" Mimic shouted as they went downstairs. Nocturne and Blink were down there trying to remove Morph, who had changed into a very large gorilla.

"GET THIS MONKEY OFF MY BACK!" Logan roared.

"MORPH! KNOCK IT OFF!" Mimic shouted. As Morph changed back Mimic noticed that Professor X was unconscious on the floor. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Scott snapped. "Now I want some answers here and if you don't start talking I'm gonna blast you through the walls!"

"Okay fine," Mimic shrugged. Then he punched Scott in the jaw. "You're right Magnus he is annoying! Blink! Get us out of here!"

Before the X-Men could do anything the Exiles disappeared. "They're gone…" Ray said.

"Way to state the obvious, Ray," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Does anybody know what that was all about?"

"Not even a clue," Kurt moaned.

"Hey guys check out the TV!" Bobby pointed to the set. "I think you should see this!"

"What now?" Scott groaned.

"Good news, we know where that Blink person sent the mob," Kitty groaned.

"The bad news is where. Right into the middle of the Mayor's office." Rogue said calmly as she pointed to the television. "They're a bit hyper after the trip."

"Oh dear…" Hank winced as they watched things get broken on television. "That looks expensive."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe how irresponsible all of you were!" Mimic shouted at his team at Lookout Point.

"Uh, which one of us socked Scott in the jaw?" Morph raised his hand.

"Morph you are two seconds away from…" Mimic began when suddenly a strange man appeared.

"Hello Exiles," The Timebroker said. "I see you've had a bit of a problem on this mission."

"I know, I know we blew it," Mimic groaned.

"I'm afraid **I'm** the one who's really at fault this time," Timebroker coughed. "I accidentally sent you to this reality a bit early."

"**How** early?" Mimic asked.

"Two months," Timebroker admitted.

"TWO MONTHS?" They all shouted.

"I may be eternal, but I am not infallible," Timebroker told them. "Even **I** make the occasional mistake every millennia. **You** try keeping together the threads of over a billion different universes at the same time and see how well **you **do!"

"So this was all for nothing," Nocturne groaned.

"Not really," Timebroker told them. "This last outbreak of violence will quell the actions of the FOH in this town and the country for a while. At least a few months will probably pass before they dare to start their violent activities again. By then things will have settled down for your next assignment here."

"You mean we're coming **back **to this reality?" Morph asked as they disappeared. "Well **that's** going to be a lot of fun!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile the X-Men were watching the havoc the Exiles caused on television. "Does anybody know where those idiots came from?" Rogue snapped. "And more importantly what rock they crawled back into?"

"They disappeared," Xavier told her. "I can't find them with Cerebro. It's like they fell off the face of the earth."

"If only," Kitty grumbled.

"These unknown mutants caused another disturbance in Bayville not even two full days after the last one," Trish Trilby spoke on the television.

"So much for keeping things low key," Logan groaned.

"Although this latest outbreak of violence was not nearly as damaging as the other riots and there was no loss of life, authorities have dubbed this the Third Bayville Riot," Trish Trilby continued. "Anti-mutant hostilities are running high across the country as well as Bayville. However besides minor protests and FOH rallies the majority of the country is taking a nonviolent stand on the mutant problem, for now."

"In other words, they saw what a mess Bayville made and they don't want the same thing happening in their towns," Logan grunted as he turned off the television.

"Even the mayor couldn't defend their actions this time," Xavier remarked. "Something tells me that the police will be watching the FOH for a while."

"Yeah but they'll also be watching **us** at the same time," Logan said.

"I fear you're right," Xavier interlaced his fingers. "Already a new push for a new Mutant Registration Act has been started."

"Wonderful," Scott groaned. "Just when we thought we put **that** to rest it pops up again. Like crab grass. All because of those lunatics!"

"I think the first two riots had something to do with it as well Scott," Jean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who were those nuts anyway?" Jubilee asked.

"I dunno but if I ever get my claws on those jokers…" Logan grunted. "They'd better not show their faces in this town again if they know what's good for 'em!"

(**) Cal Ranikn appeared in the Marvel Comic version of X-Men Evolution. Issue number 6 to be precise. The story pretty much went as I explained so I decided to keep it in my universe so I can play with it later!**

**Next: It's Party time! Gotta love it! And how do you like my version of the Exiles? A little different from the comic but a lot of fun!**


	98. A Long Overdue Celebration

****

A Long Overdue Celebration

"ALL RIGHT IT'S PARTY TIME!" Pietro whooped.

It was two days after the Third Bayville 'Riot' and the X-Men and Misfits had decided to finally relax and celebrate Evan's freedom. Aside from Evan's parents who were looking for another place to stay that afternoon, the Misfits and X-Men were ready to celebrate.

"I can't believe my folks are still mad at you Auntie O," Evan sighed. "They don't want me to stay here."

"I'm sure we can convince them after the party," Ororo said.

"Yeah well I can't go back to the Morlocks that's for sure," Evan said bitterly.

"I can't believe you're even thinking of that after all this," Ororo shook her head.

"Don't worry Auntie O," Evan waved. "Looks like I'm here to stay this time."

"Good," Ororo put her hand on Evan's cheek. "Because I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm not going to lose you again."

"Hey we got a double celebration," Lance called out as he helped bring the food in. "Both Hawk and Evan's trials came out good."

"Trials?" Danielle asked.

"He means the review board," Lina explained.

"Is Hawk in trouble?" Kurt asked.

"No he's not," Lance shook his head. "That review board took **one** look at the tapes and everything and cleared Hawk. Since it was an extreme measure and Hawk gave the okay instead of Xavier going on his own."

"I think they were ready to clear him even before he walked in," Shipwreck said as he carried in several boxes. "Break out the beer! Shipwreck is here!"

"And there goes any chance of it being a quiet celebration," Ororo moaned.

"Sorry Storm," Althea shrugged.

"Well it's okay," Ororo sighed. "Althea not even your father can put a damper on this celebration."

"A damper? My father livens up celebrations," Althea snickered.

"Yes well now that the nightmare of the past few months is over I can finally relax," Ororo sighed.

"YEAHHOO!" Shipwreck shouted as he put his arm around her. "Let's party babe!"

"And a new nightmare begins," Althea snickered as Ororo threw Shipwreck off her and onto the ground.

"Actually it's the **same old one!**" Ororo shouted as she pummeled Shipwreck.

"Polly get out of the liquor cabinet now!" Scott shouted.

"PIETRO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rogue shouted even louder.

"BLOB GET OUT OF THE REFRIGERATOR!" Jean shouted.

"And to think Evan, you missed all this when you went to live with the Morlocks," Roadblock laughed as Ororo chased Shipwreck around the room.

"Oh yeah…" Evan winced as Ororo blew Shipwreck out into the back yard with her winds.

"I think we'd better go get him," Roadblock sighed.

"Yeah the last time we left my father alone in the bushes he set them on fire in the back yard," Althea said. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning to," Evan sighed as they went outside.

"Dad get out of the bushes!" Althea shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shipwreck fumbled around. "Hey! What's this?" He picked something up.

"Dare I ask what you found this time?" Althea asked.

"Something was half buried in here. Hey it's a…Al, when did you say the Triplets lost one of the transportation watches?" Shipwreck asked.

"I dunno around the time of the first riot. Why? Wait…Is that what I think it is?" Althea's jaw dropped when she saw what was in Shipwreck's hand.

"Oh my god…." Shipwreck looked at the object. "I know who killed Spears…And how he did it."

"I think I know who too," Roadblock put two and two together. "What do we do?"

"We have no choice," Shipwreck sighed. "We have to tell the others."

"So much for you not putting a damper on the celebration," Althea sighed.

**Figure it out yet? If you haven't you'll be shocked! Even if you have you'll be shocked. Trust me on this. Things are never going to be the same.**

Lance:  AGAIN?


	99. The Awful Truth Must Be Told

**The Awful Truth Must Be Told**

"This is impossible…" Hank gasped as the X-Men and Misfits reacted to Shipwreck's news. Most of them were in the war room except for younger kids and Evan.

"I'm afraid not," Shipwreck told him. "Here are the logs for the teleportation watch I found outside in the bushes. I got the coordinates off the Mass Device. Look at the times and locations. It fits." He showed them the proof.

"This is a joke right?" Ororo looked at him. "Tell me this is one of your stupid jokes!"

"Ororo, not even my Dad would make up a joke like this," Althea told her. "Face it, Evan killed Spears."

"How?" Kitty asked. "I mean how could he have done it? I mean Spears… Where would he get the poison?"

"Remember what he told us a ways back?" Shipwreck asked. "He said that one of the Morlocks was an expert with potions. He could have either stolen one of them or gotten it specially ordered for the job. Way he was in tight with the Morlocks it would have been easy for him to get it."

"Acid…" Ray remembered. "Cybelle secretes acid from her hands. And she makes medicines."

"The coroner said the poison literally burned through his organs. It was an acid unlike any he'd ever seen before," Hank thought.

"And I showed Evan how watch worked," Pietro said. "It would have been easy for him to figure out how to use it. He must have taken it that day somehow."

"That's right," Kurt said. "We were in Trinity's lab and there was a whole bunch of them. He could have easily taken one while our backs were turned."

"And used it to get to the Power 8 plant unseen…" Lance thought.

"So he poisoned Spears an hour before the raid," Logan pieced it together. "Then used the teleporter to go back and stab his body later while the Morlocks kept the rest of us busy. Then he instantly took off to threaten Creed and his buddies giving himself a cast iron alibi. Teleported to the mansion, dropped off the device in the bushes after breaking it and then got back into the tunnels."

"That was the real reason he was there that night," Shipwreck said. "Just had the bad luck to be seen by Thornn."

"Evan used the leader of the FOH and Duncan for his alibi…" Hank pieced it together. "And yet he was reluctant to speak…"

"Who would have believed him?" Althea asked. "It was that tape that was the real clincher. There were security cameras in that building. Evan somehow must have taken that tape as evidence."

"But why didn't he just show it to prove he was innocent?" Kurt asked. "This doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," Logan growled. "You wanna explain Porcupine?"

"It's simple really," Evan walked in without shame. "Remember when I was having trouble way back in civics class? You were helping me out a bit Prof. by tutoring me. Remember what you told me about trials and stuff?"

"Yes," Xavier's face darkened. "I told you that anyone found innocent of a crime can't be retried for the same crime."

"Not even if he was guilty," Evan grinned. "I admit I couldn't really understand that part. Until now."

"You committed the perfect crime…" Hank looked at him. "You even managed to harm the FOH and deal them a serious blow."

"Yeah I gotta give Mystique props for that part," Evan smirked. "I had no idea it would all work out so well. I mean come on, Creed being **both **Mystique's and Sabertooth's kid? That was pure luck! I mean I thought having one of the Morlocks send the tape later on would be enough but that stunt really clinched it for me!"

"You did set him up…" Jean's eyes widened.

"You mean for once Duncan Matthews was actually **right** about something?" Todd yelped.

"Odds are he was bound to be right about **something**," Jean remarked. "I just never thought it would be something like this."

"How could you do this to us?" Kurt asked.

"To **you**?" Evan yelled. "Spears was planning genocide on **all mutants**! Starting with the Morlocks! Someone had to fight back and since you all were too busy trying to make nice with the humans I had to step up to the job! This never would have happened if you had taken care of this in the first place! But noooo! You all just let Spears go on his merry way with the formula that spelled death for us without even checking up on him! Someone had to clean up the mess **you all made!**"

"By killing someone?" Kitty asked, appalled.

"I may have killed, but not without just cause or reason," Evan told her. "Better to purposely kill **one **enemy then allow dozens of our kind to be slaughtered by **not doing** **anything!**"

"More than **one person** died because of this!" Kurt said angrily. "Remember the riots? Entire streets were destroyed! People **died** in them!"

"It was their own fault," Evan told him. "They never should have started what they couldn't finish. They got what they deserved."

"Now you sound just like Magneto," Logan growled.

"No there's a difference," Evan told him. "I don't give a damn about world conquest. I'm only concerned about survival. I learned a long time ago that you have to do whatever it takes to stay alive in this world."

"Even at the expense of innocent people?" Rogue was horrified. "What about Mr. White? He's a mutant and his career was trashed because of you!"

"Sooner or later people would have found out his secret," Evan told her. "The way the government's testing people that work for them or live in certain buildings. Who's to say private companies aren't already doing it? I'm sorry it happened like it did but I'm not the one who made an issue out of it. That was the FOH."

"Wait one thing doesn't make sense…" Bobby began.

"One thing?" Sam asked.

"How could Evan poison Spears in the first place?" Bobby began. "How did he know he'd drink it?"

"Simple," Evan said. "I made sure he did."

"What?" Ororo felt a chill over her heart.

"No I didn't exactly put a spike to his throat," Evan told her. "I sort of tricked him. With the help of Feral and one or two Morlocks I could trust not to go running to Callisto… not to mention the assistance of a certain teleportation watch, I managed to take out the security office. We do have a few psychics in the Morlocks."

"Who also put blocks on your mind in case I would read it," Xavier frowned.

Evan continued. "While the guards were thinking they were watching the Playboy channel, I was able to sneak in Spear's office. I learned that he did a little quality control taste testing every day in his office. That's why he always had a supply of Power 8 in his office. So I put the stuff in the drink, wrote him a note about the latest new taste and left it on his desk where he would read it. I made sure I used gloves so my fingerprints wouldn't show. Went back up to the security room with the others…And watched the show…"

"God in heaven…" Kurt whispered, appalled.

"I tell you one thing, it was poetic justice of him to choke on his own soft drink," Evan snarled. "The same way he made Jackdaw die!"

"What happened to you?" Jean's voice was barely above a whisper. "The Evan we knew would never do what you did!"

"The Evan you knew didn't have to watch his friends fight for scraps of garbage to eat every day," Evan told her. "The Evan you knew didn't see other mutants die at the hands of gang members. Or humans who got their kicks by experimenting on them! The Evan you knew could go out on the streets in broad daylight without people throwing rocks at him in revulsion! The Evan you knew didn't know **anything** about the real world! Only the fantasy the Professor told him. You all want to dress up and play hero, but all this time you were really learning how to be soldiers. We **all** were! The only difference between us is that I learned that sometimes you have to kill faster than you have!"

"It's one thing to kill in self defense or even battle…" Lance told him. "But to actually **plan **a murder and **watch it**? Dude you're sick!"

"Sick?" Evan snarled. "Spears **planned,** **watched** and **taped** Jackdaw's murder and **analyzed** it. He made Jackdaw his lab rat! You can't say **that's** sick? I watched it not out of pleasure but because I **owed **it to Jackdaw. I couldn't save his life but I had to make sure he was avenged! And that Spears could never hurt any other mutant again! Face it, you're all just jealous 'cause I took care of a problem none of you could handle!"

"You said you were innocent…" Kurt whispered. "We believed you. We trusted you!"

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Evan sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But come on, what did you expect me to say? 'Yeah I killed Spears but don't tell anybody? It's part of a plan to save the Morlocks?' Give me a break!"

"I oughta…" Rogue made a fist.

"Look I didn't want it to come to this," Evan told them. "But I didn't have a choice! Somebody had to protect the Morlocks! Even if it did get me thrown out, at least they're alive and safe. And from now on people will think **twice** about hunting them again. That's something at least."

"You're actually proud of what you've done in a way…" Jean was appalled.

"It was more than you ever did for them," Evan told them.

"You son of a…" Sam began to lunge at Evan but was held back by Shipwreck. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"What are you going to do? Tell my mom?" Evan asked sarcastically. "Yeah she'll really believe **you**."

"He's right. We can't even tell the authorities," Scott growled. "Not without revealing some of our secrets and tarnish our name even more."

"Not to mention giving the FOH credibility," Logan growled.

"How could you do this after everything we've been through?" Ororo asked Evan. "How many times have we fought to help people and you did **this? **Why?"

"Because we were helping the **wrong** people," Evan told her. "We should have been looking out more for our kind instead of trying to please everybody. I learned the hard way most humans want nothing to do with us. And to be honest, I want **nothing **to do with **them**."

"You were right about one thing Spyke," Scott growled. "You don't belong with us! You're not an X-Man!"

"You're damn right I'm not," Evan glared back. "I never did fit in here. I wanted to be myself instead of the perfect little soldier you wanted me to be. Well you made me a fighter all right, just not the kind you wanted me to be."

"And what kind are you?" Kitty asked bitterly.

"The kind who will do whatever it takes to see that mutants aren't slaughtered or driven away," Evan told her. "No matter what. Maybe I couldn't make it as a hero, but if I have to be a villain to get the job done, so be it."

"Mr. Daniels I admit that I have made more than my share of mistakes," Xavier intoned. "But recruiting you seems to have been the most grievous one of all. Despite all our efforts you have ignored our teachings and turned your back on everything the X-Men stand for. You have abused my hospitality long enough. I want you to leave the Institute and never return."

"That's fine with me, you hypocritical old goat…" Evan snarled.

Scott lost his temper and blasted him with his eye beams. Evan sailed across the room. "You wanna play it like that? Huh?" Evan got up and readied his spikes. "Bring it on!"

"**No!**" Xavier stopped the fight. "Let him go."

"You mean you're just gonna let him **walk **out of here?" Todd asked.

"We don't have a choice," Logan growled as he got in Evan's face. "But if I were you Spyke…I'd be real careful from now on." He shot out his claws. "Next time you slip will be your last! Capice?"

"And we'll make sure as hell you're locked up behind bars where you belong!" Rogue snapped.

"You people make me sick," Evan snarled. "The great protectors of mutantkind. What a joke. I mean look around here! You got **thieves** and **criminals** hanging all over this place. I'm not exactly the only killer around here now am I? Right **Wolverine?** **Gambit? Colossus? X23? Xi? Avalanche?** Hell, you even let former members of the **Brotherhood **come over here nearly every day! And you think **I'm** not good enough for **you**? Forget it! I've had enough of this."

"You never were a team player," Scott snapped.

"If you mean I always had to think for myself and do what I thought was best instead of what Xavier thought was best, then I guess I'm not," Evan told him. "And you know something, I'm glad. I am out of here."

Evan turned to Ororo. "Auntie O…I never meant to hurt you like this. It's just…"

SLAP!

Evan stood in shock as his aunt stood at him, her hand slightly bleeding from hitting his face. She didn't even notice where she had scraped her hand from the spikes on his face. "Get out of my house…" Ororo choked. "I never want to see you again."

"Fine…" Evan's eyes grew hard. "Be that way." He turned and left without another word.

Everyone was in shock. Shipwreck felt horrible. "Ororo I…" He began.

"I know…" Ororo said softly as tears rolled down her face. "You had to tell me. You couldn't keep this a secret from me and I understand. It just…." She started to break down.

"Oh Storm…" Jean's eyes teared up.

"I am so sorry," Xavier wheeled over to Ororo and put his hand on hers. "I'm so sorry I failed you Ororo."

"It wasn't you alone. I failed most of all. What have we done Charles?" Ororo sobbed. "What have we created?"

**Now before you start screaming at me, there's a reason I made Evan into a bad guy type for now. He's going to play an important role in future fics, especially when a certain firebird comes to town. Let's just say I'm making him a more interesting and complicated character.**

Evan: Well at least you gave me a sex life and didn't make me as lame as I used to be! I mean you gotta admit these lines are a lot better than 'I'm a city kid'! Geeze. And if you've read the comics and stuff you'd know I'm not exactly the first X-Man to go the villain route for a while. **Emma Frost** and **Juggernaut** are X-Men in the comics! Even **Cyclops** went nuts! Okay he was possessed by Apocalypse but still…

**Evan is going to impact the X-Men, Misfits and other Marvel Universe characters in a lot of ways and I thought the best way to do it is through this way. Trust me, it's going to be an interesting ride. Read the final chapter and you'll see what I mean.**


	100. Advocates For The Devil

**Advocates for the Devil**

Evan shrugged slightly trying to keep the chill of the night from getting to him. He was in an alley wearing a cloak that barely covered him. Since he was no longer under the protection of the X-Men he had to find a way to hide more. Especially from the media and FOH. His parents had found an apartment on the outskirts of New York and for the past week Evan didn't even go outside. He had to sneak out in the middle of the night.

Of course there was a reason for this excursion. "About time you got here."

"Callisto," Evan looked at the Morlocks. "Sunder. Tommy? How are you…?"

"You have no right to ask after what you put her through!" Sunder snapped.

"Sunder please!" Tommy pleaded, her belly was swollen indicating her pregnancy. "No fighting please!"

"I called this meeting here for a reason Spyke," Callisto said.

"I know you kicked me out of the Morlocks," Evan said. "What's more to say?"

"I felt we needed to end this face to face," Callisto told him. "And to settle a few things."

"Yeah," Evan said as he looked at Tommy. "I know."

"You should have told me what you were planning to do with Spears," Callisto looked at him.

"So you could stop it? You know I did what had to be done," Evan told her. "Morlock honor demanded Jackdaw's murder had to be avenged. You remember Morlock honor? The code you taught me?"

"It also states not to abandon a pregnant mate for another!" Callisto snapped.

"Look I admit I screwed up on **that** one," Evan said. He turned to Tommy. "I made a mistake. I was scared okay? I'm only human! So to speak. But I'm willing to put things right again. I never meant to hurt you Tommy. You know that."

"I know," Tommy said. "But I also know you want to live in a world that I can't live in." She turned away from him. "And you can no longer live in mine."

"But you need me!" Evan said. "The baby…"

"Will be just fine," Sunder grunted putting his arm around her.

Evan looked at him. "So that's the way it is huh?"

"Yeah," Sunder looked at him.

"Okay," Evan backed down. "It's your call Tommy."

"You did avenge Jackdaw's murder," Callisto stated. "And yes you did take care of a great threat. But at a price. Your actions endangered **all **of us. Yes a Morlock's murder must be avenged but not at the cost of other **Morlocks' lives!** By killing Spears and putting us all through that show of a trial you made things just as bad as if Spears kept producing Power 8! Maybe even worse. I can't allow that type of recklessness among the Morlocks."

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore?" Evan's eyes narrowed.

"We got by pretty well before you came to the tunnels," Callisto told him. "We'll survive."

"So just like that you're dropping me?" Evan asked bitterly. "After all I've done for you?"

"Spyke think about it," Callisto told him. "Even if I allowed you back into the tunnels you're too well known among the topsiders. Your presence there would focus more attention on us no matter how hard you tried to hide. And we all know hiding is not exactly your strong suit. The FOH has already made you a target. Your presence would endanger us even more."

"I see your point," Evan looked away.

"I know you meant well," Callisto said softly. "But sometimes that's just not enough."

"Hey, don't worry about me," Evan grunted. "I'll get by."

"Where will you go?" Callisto asked. "Back to the X-Men?"

"Fat chance!" Evan laughed. "But like you said, I'm not your problem anymore so why should you care?"

"He's right," Sunder grunted. "We should go."

"Goodbye Evan," Tommy said. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Take care."

"You too," Evan said sadly as they disappeared. He waited a moment after they were gone and decided to head back. However just as he was about to leave the alley, a limo drove up and blocked his path. "What the…"

"Looks like you've run out of friends," Emma Frost purred as she opened the limo door. "Need a ride?"

Evan looked at her. "Why not?" He got in, trying not to puncture the cushions but couldn't help it. "Sorry…Not exactly easy to move with these things."

"I can imagine," Emma said. "I have to admit, I must congratulate your success. Spears was a threat that needed to be taken care of. Just because Xavier was blind doesn't mean the rest of the mutant community is."

"Yeah well…" Spyke told her. "Not exactly grateful are they?"

"No but there are those who appreciate your initiative," Emma said.

"How do you know about…?" Evan began. "Oh wait you're a telepath. I forgot."

"Well it's not like we met before," Emma shrugged. "And you have been rather preoccupied. It wasn't hard to read the minds of some of your…former associates. Let's cut to the chase. I'd like to make you an offer."

"Let me guess, join your Hellions?" Spyke asked. "I thought you only took so called perfect mutants?"

"If that was true I wouldn't have **half **of my team," Emma snorted. "Besides we need someone who can think. Someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty. You'd be an asset to our side. And I can offer you much more than Xavier ever could."

"Really?" Evan was interested. "Like what?"

"Well an education at one of the finest schools in the country for starters," Emma said. "Also money, power, respect as leader of the Hellions…"

"Leader? I thought Monet was in charge?" Evan frowned. "From what I've heard she seems to be a Mini Frost in training."

"Yes well, she hasn't been working out the way I planned," Emma sighed. "A bit of a disappointment really. But then some people I guess aren't born with leadership skills. But you have great potential. And I might be able to do something about those cumbersome spikes."

"You mean a cure?" Evan asked.

"Not a cure. Just a way to help keep them…under control," Emma told him. "You would be able to revert back to a normal appearance again."

"You can **do** that?" Evan was shocked.

"You'd be surprised at what we can do. Are you interested?"

"Well let's see," Evan mused. "The streets or fame, fortune and power as well as looking normal again? Tough choice. So when do we start?"

"Just as soon as we get your parents to sign a few documents," Emma grinned. "You'd be surprised at how persuasive I can be."

"Don't worry," Evan scoffed. "You won't have to work that hard to persuade them. Or me."

"I know," Emma grinned as they drove away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Duncan come in," Jake motioned to Duncan in his office. "I'm glad to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Duncan sat down wearing a business suit. "I can't believe everything that's happened. How's Creed doing?"

"He's…resting," Jake said cautiously. "Naturally he had to remove himself from the presidential race for health reasons."

"Yeah **right**," Duncan scoffed. "It's not his fault he's got a family of freaks! He's not one of them! He can't help it!"

"I agree," Jake told him. "However the FOH can't afford any more scandals right now. Having a leader with so many mutant ties can be a bit…Well, **problematic**."

"So who's in charge now?" Duncan asked. "You?"

"Along with several others," Jake said. "We're doing a complete restructuring of our governing system. We're even doing thorough background checks and blood screenings of all potential leaders. That's why I called you in here. Yours came out clean as a whistle. You have potential Mr. Matthews. A lot of potential."

"Oh really?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"This mutant problem is not going to go away overnight. It's going to take years, maybe decades before we achieve our goal. We need some up and coming fresh blood," Jake spoke. "Someone groomed to take the reins of power when the time comes."

"Someone like me?" Duncan grinned. "Keep talking…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how's Storm holding up?" Roadblock asked Xavier. The two of them were at the gazebo by the pool. The X-Men and Misfits were all together at the mansion, still trying to figure out what had happened two days ago.

"Not so well," Xavier sighed.

"You're not looking too well either," Roadblock sat down on a bench. "Come on Charles, spill it."

"I've failed again," Xavier sighed. "First Magneto, then Proteus and Lucas…Now Evan. The first two I suppose couldn't be helped. And I never even knew about my son until it was too late. But Evan…I trained that boy. Taught him how to use his powers to their full potential."

"And now it's backfired on you big time," Roadblock nodded. "That was a risk you had to take. It was Spyke's decision to make. If he was a little more patient that antidote would have been ready in no time and this whole mess never would have happened. No one would have had to die."

"I keep thinking over and over if I'm doing the right thing," Xavier sighed. "Evan did have a point. I have been training the X-Men to be soldiers no matter which way you look at it. In a way that's no different than what Magneto is doing. Who am I to train the X-Men for fighting? To rob them of a normal life?"

"Xavier I hate to say this but any chance any of those kids had of a normal life disappeared the minute their powers manifested," Roadblock told him. "But you haven't exactly done that bad by them. Here they've got family, some control and a life. That's more than what they would have had out there."

"Yes but what kind of life is it?" Xavier sighed. "It's just starting to hit us how dangerous things have become. It's not just the battles we've fought. Thunderbird's death and Spyke's betrayal has shocked us all. They had the same training and advantages as the others. If one of them could go bad or worse…"

"Don't think I haven't thought about the possibility of any of our Misfits going rogue," Roadblock pointed out. "But what's the alternative? Give up? Let mutants and humans start a war **nobody** could win? We have to do what we can for the kids we can help. That's what gets us out of bed in the morning. Even if we can only turn one kid's life around or save one person we've done our job."

Roadblock pointed to some of the New Mutants playing. "Look at what you've done here. Where do you think they would be if this place didn't exist? In a weird way the Misfits wouldn't exist either if it wasn't for you."

"Roadblock do me a favor, please never mention to **anyone** the possibility that I had a hand in creating the Misfits, whether intentional or not," Xavier made an amused face.

"All right but you gotta admit if you and the X-Men weren't here to fight the good fight, who would be left to fill the void?" Roadblock said.

"I never imagined it would be this hard," Xavier shook his head.

"Nobody ever does. As for the future, we're just going to have to wait and see," Roadblock shrugged. "And hope for the best."

Meanwhile several of the X-Men and Misfits were sitting together on the grass cliff overlooking the ocean. "I can't believe everything that's happened," Kitty sighed. "I mean it was horrible enough what happened to Mr. Proudstar but this… I think this is even **worse!**"

"At least Thunderbird died fighting for peace," Scott said. "He didn't just give up and quit!"

"Yeah Spyke was one of us from the beginning," Kurt nodded. "I still can't understand what would make him change like that. How could he turn his back on us and everything we all believed in?"

"If there's anything I've learned over the years is that war changes people," Lance said softly. "That's what we're in you know? Maybe it's not an all out war for survival, but it's pretty much close to it."

"After what we've been through lately I believe it," Rogue said. "Nobody could go through what we have and **not **change."

"As Stormshadow would say," Althea remarked. "That which does not kill us make us stronger."

"He ripped that off from some other guy," Fred remarked.

"Yeah but you gotta admit it fits," Althea pointed out.

"What really gets me is that I'm the one who let Spyke have access to those watches," Pietro sighed. "If I hadn't taken him to Trinity's lab he'd never have swiped that watch behind my back!"

"Wow, Quicksilver actually admitting he screwed up?" Todd remarked. "I gotta get this on tape."

"Yeah well for once you can't take **all** the credit for this," Kurt said. "We told them about the watches in the first place."

"That's right you did!" Pietro grinned. "Thanks Blue Boy, I feel much better!"

"Anytime," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Face it there's plenty of blame to go around," Lance said. "But the fact of the matter is we didn't kill Spears, Evan did. He just fooled us all."

"Yeah the Porcupine's become a lot better at that since he joined the Morlocks," Rogue agreed.

"Remember what the Professor said after the battle with Apocalypse?" Scott remembered. "That the best of friends would become the most terrible of enemies. You think he was talking about Spyke?"

"Maybe. Who **else** could he have been talking about?" Jean shrugged. "It's Storm I really feel bad for. This whole thing has torn her family apart."

"Nearly tore us apart," Scott sighed. "It's not going to get any easier after this is it?"

"Fraid not," Althea shook her head. "Face it Summers, this is just the beginning of a very long battle. A battle we can't afford to lose."

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "But it's a battle we may not win either."

Jean's cell phone beeped. "I've got it. Hello?" Jean answered it. "Professor Sterisin! What? I'm allowed back! Thank you! Oh yes I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

"They're taking you back?" Rogue asked.

"Yes!" Jean grinned. "Professor Sterisin not only convinced the board to let me continue, he's going to set up a special forum on mutations. He wants me to be his assistant!"

"Jean that's great!" Scott hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"At least something good happened this week," Kitty sighed.

"Yes Professor Sterisin has been so helpful with me, even sending me lessons via e-mail," Jean smiled. "I wish there were more people like him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in Professor Sterisin's lab the good professor nodded as he hung up the phone. He looked at the new college dean. "I'm so glad you did this."

"Well it's important that Miss Grey continue her education," He said. "She has so much potential. Now if you must excuse me I have to get back to the office."

"Yes I know how this is a busy time for you taking over Dean Anderson's job," Sterisin nodded. "It's a shame about that horrible accident."

"Well at least he didn't take anyone else out in that car crash," The dean sighed. "I can't believe that Anderson was drinking and driving."

"Some people can't handle pressure," Sterisin showed him the door. "Anyway thank you for taking the time to personally inform me. I do appreciate it."

"Not at all, like I said Miss Grey is an exceptional student. I think she has more than earned her second chance with what she's been through," The Dean waved as he left.

"Oh yes," The professor's features melted away into a different face as soon as he closed the door. A white face with cold red eyes. "You much potential Miss Grey. More than you could ever realize. I could use potential like that."

"Well that went well Sinister," His assistant, a young man with long scraggly hair appeared. "You were right. All we had to do was knock off Anderson and she'd be back in school. Just wish it didn't take so long for them to make up their minds."

"That's **Mister Sinister** to you, Riptide. Besides, I have nothing if not patience," Sinister's eyes glowed. "But in the end it was worth it. Now the true fun begins…"

**That's it! This fic is done! You're gonna have to wait a while to see what Sinister and the others are planning! Yahoo! Hope you liked the fic! Now I'm going back to short wacky fics for a while because this one drained me! Just keep reading and reviewing and thank you everyone!**


End file.
